


Осенние огни

by Moraine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mystery, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 129,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: С самого детства Дэрил Диксон соблюдал главное правило: ни при каких обстоятельствах не пересекать границу Кинга – обычного с виду провинциального городка, ничем не отличимого от сотни других. Но только не для него.Последние два года Рик Граймс, помощник шерифа Кинга, жил как в тумане: однако, возможно, в его затяжной депрессии виноват не только трагический несчастный случай, но и что-то еще. Что-то куда более зловещее.Когда Рик и Дэрил встретятся, привычный мир изменится навсегда: пусть людская память недолговечна, но древнее проклятье живо. И только и ждет, когда можно будет нанести удар.





	1. Невидимый колокол

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Шолль за консультации по латыни и перевод всего того, что автору пришло в голову.

Для весны день выдался каким-то тухлым. Дэрил не мог объяснить себе, в чем дело, но такую тухлость он обычно ощущал осенью, в те серые и сырые дни, когда в воздухе словно висела дымка, пахнущая гниющими листьями, раскисшей землей, дождем и бензином. Неправильный день. Будь воля Дэрила, он свалил бы в лес, но вместо этого пришлось ехать в место, куда никто в здравом уме не поперся по собственному желанию, – в тюрьму.

Там торчал Мерл, и с ним надо было срочно потолковать. Нетелефонный разговор. Не терпящий отлагательств разговор. В общем, хуже не придумаешь. Поэтому Дэрил с утра пораньше сел на старый добрый «Триумф» и отправился по правильной, безопасной дороге, сверившись на всякий случай с картой. Как в любой дурацкой сказке, было два пути: долгий, по широкой дуге огибающий Место, В Которое Нельзя Попадать, и короткий, разумеется, проходивший совсем рядом. Накануне Дэрил помозговал немного и все-таки выбрал короткий. «Слишком близко», наверняка буркнул бы дядя Джесси. Но дядя давно помер, а значит, никто его мнения учитывать не собирался. Да и с нехорошими делами надо разбираться скорее, пока они не стали совсем уж мерзкими.

Дэрил катил по пустой лесной дороге и пытался думать о чем угодно, только не о предстоявшем разговоре и не о Месте. Получалось хреново, и чертова осенне-весенняя хмарь заставляла психовать и злиться еще сильнее. Долбанные мысли все равно вертелись вокруг брата и денег. Такая уж у него жизнь, как будто поделенная на куски, в которых есть брат, нет брата, есть деньги, нет денег. Причем куски с наличием брата и отсутствием денег обычно совпадали. А что делать, если и Мерл в тюряге, и денег ни цента? А они нужны, дико нужны, как раз чтобы в очередной раз вытащить жопу Мерла из неприятностей, в которые тот угодит, когда выйдет на свободу. «Нужно уметь все просчитывать», сказал бы дядя Джесси. Не, не так – Просчитывать. Хотя Дэрил в жизни не умел Просчитывать. По правде говоря, дядя тоже. Они оба были теми еще неудачниками, как и все Диксоны. А Дэрилу еще не повезло и по матери. Одна огромная ходячая неудача.

Он чуть сбросил скорость, свернул направо, на уж совсем старую и узкую дорогу. Так быстрее, ага. Вскоре левую сторону тела стало слегка покалывать, а может, просто мерещилось всякое. Но останавливаться и проверять Дэрил не собирался. Он и так знал, что Место близко – как раз за лесочком слева всего через полторы мили. «Херня полнейшая», брякнул бы Мерл. Он никогда ничего не чуял, но, Дэрил знал, брат тоже не рискнул бы туда сунуться. На всякий случай. «Бездарность», говорила мама, пока была жива, «Везунчик», объявил дядя Джесси, когда она сгорела. Везунчик… Ну хоть в чем-то кому-то из Диксонов повезло.

Дорога вильнула, огибая рощицу, и повернула правее, уводя прочь от Места. Только далеко убраться не удалось.

– Эй, мистер! – Девица стояла у обочины и махала руками. По уму надо было ехать мимо и не париться, но Дэрил ругнулся про себя и затормозил, снял шлем. Что там еще? А, ясно. Чуть поодаль виднелась тойота королла с распахнутым багажником. Из-под брюха машины торчал домкрат – девица решила самолично поменять пробитое колесо. Интересно, с чего бы? Обычно такие дамочки, случись что, бросались трезвонить в автосервис, а не возились с тачкой сами.

Но подвоха не было – Дэрил бы почувствовал. На всякий случай он даже принюхался, но прохладный воздух по-прежнему пах лишь дорогой и бензином.

– Привет! – Блондинка подошла, улыбнулась, но когда разглядела Дэрила поближе, улыбка предсказуемо несколько поблекла. – Не одолжите мобильный? Мой сел, я не могу даже вызвать аварийку.

– Нет. – Разумеется, она поняла неправильно, и Дэрил пояснил: – Нет у меня мобильного.

Девица послала ему недоверчивый взгляд: как же такое может быть – в наши дни и без телефона? А вот бывает.

– Черт… – Она отвернулась, закинула руку за голову. Чистенькая машинка, чистенькая одежка, какая-то примодненная. Откуда эта девица здесь взялась? Точно не местная. – Есть тут неподалеку сервис?

– Мили через четыре, если по прямой через лес и поле. – По крайней мере, Дэрил знал только этот.

Девица тяжело вздохнула и снова посмотрела на Дэрила:

– А по дороге?

– Все восемь.

– В этом чертовом штате везде понатыканы автозаправки и сервисы. Почему я угодила в единственную глушь? – В ее голосе было такое возмущение, что Дэрил невольно усмехнулся. С городскими всегда так – считают, что с ними и их тачками никогда ничего не случится. А потом стоят с раззявленными ртами и машут руками, будто от этого какой толк. Ничего, им полезно. Не будут смотреть на все вокруг, как на дерьмо.

Пора заводить мотор и ехать дальше, времени в обрез. Надо было так и поступить, но Дэрил заколебался. Все-таки девица совсем одна. Конечно, не посреди сраного нигде, но наверняка машины здесь встречаются нечасто, и куковать блондиночке несколько часов.

А Дэрилу-то какое дело?

– Помочь?

И тут же пожалел, что не удержался.

Взгляд девицы стал пристальным: она словно обмерила его от макушки до ботинок, а заодно и мотоцикл – от руля до колес, нацепила ценники, а потом вдруг посмотрела почти жалобно:

– Никак не могу отвернуть болты на проклятом колесе.

– Прикипели. – Что за черт его дернул? Ладно, поздно осаживать назад. Дэрил слез с мотоцикла и подошел к тойоте. Секретки девица снять уже успела, а вот с основными болтами дело застопорилось. – Ну точно. Сейчас отвернем. Тащи докатку.

В каком-то смысле повезло, что девица пробила заднее колесо. Можно не заморачиваться, а посадить докатку сразу. Если бы пробила переднее, на ведущем мосте, пришлось сначала переставить туда целое и уже на его место прикручивать докатку: возиться в два раза дольше.

Дэрил поднял лежавший на асфальте возле колеса балонный ключ и принялся отворачивать первый болт. Тот поддался с трудом. А не мешало бы тойоту отогнать на техобслуживание. Машинка-то хорошая, пусть ей и десяток лет. Да, девятое поколение, Е120. Дэрил чуял ее – спокойную рабочую девочку, привыкшую к тому, что хозяйка порой увлекалась и хотела полихачить. Полная противоположность своенравному и брюзгливому старику-«Триумфу».

– Ты местный? – решила завязать разговор девица. – Из Кинга?

Дэрил ненадолго отвлекся, бросил взгляд влево. В сторону Места.

– Неа.

– Я из Атланты, – зачем-то объявила она. – В Кинге живет мой отец. Переехал два года назад, когда умерла мама.

На это полагалось что-то ответить, и Дэрил ограничился невнятным «Угу», тем более, следующий болт тоже здорово прикипел.

– Решила навестить его на выходных.

Это такой намек «Меня ждут и, если что, будут искать» или у нее просто язык без костей?

Дэрил открутил последний болт и ухватился за колесо, потянул на себя. Готово. А поставить докатку – дело быстрое.

– Ты автомеханик?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Подрабатываю иногда.

Девица снова смерила его оценивающим взглядом:

– Я заплачу.

Пошла ты! Дэрил едва не выпалил это вслух.

– Побереги деньги для сервиса.

И сразу пожалел, потому что бабло бы сейчас очень даже пригодилось. Ну да, снова не Просчитал.

– Спасибо.

Дэрил медленно выдохнул. Ладно, и чего он на нее взъелся? Ничего она не сделала, даже поблагодарила. Пусть горожаночка и себе на уме, но улыбалась она теперь открыто. Симпатичная, даже красивая. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза – этакая правильная девчонка из южных штатов. Не его полета пташка, но смотреть-то никто не запретит?

Дэрил докручивал предпоследний болт, когда из-за поворота выкатилась машина. И тут же от дурного предчувствия засосало под ложечкой. Проедут копы мимо или нет? Хотя эти никогда не проезжают. Тачка встала совсем рядом с тойотой и мотоциклом. Бинго!

Правильно он тогда подумал, что нужно мотать себе дальше. Чего сдуру бросился помогать, будто больше всех надо? А чертово колесо девице поменяли бы копы – они таких дамочек в беде любят, не то что нормальных людей.

Из машины вылез широкоплечий темноволосый детина и направился прямохонько к блондинке и Дэрилу.

– Доброе утро, мэм. Помощник шерифа Уолш. Все в порядке?

– Доброе утро, офицер. В полном.

Дэрил промолчал и взялся за последний болт.

– Что-то не припомню тебя. Не местный?

Началось. Дэрил выпрямился, сунул ключ блондинке. Детина – помощник шерифа – был из тех типов, которые с первого взгляда начинали бесить. Только беситься нельзя ни в коем случае, как бы ни хотелось. Дэрил достал из кармана бандану и принялся вытирать руки.

– Проездом.

– Права покажи.

Ощущение Неправильности резануло, как хорошо заточенный нож. Нет, не этот коп, тогда… Дэрил покосился на его оставшегося в машине напарника, невидимого из-за бликов на лобовом стекле. А вот это точно не дело Дэрила. Его дело – получить обратно права и смыться.

– Диксон? – протянул детина. – Часом, не родственник Мерлу Диксону?

Остался ли еще в чертовой Джорджии хоть один коп, который не знал Мерла?

– Младший брат. Что-то не так, помощник шерифа?

Тот не ответил, вернул права и уставился на мотоцикл. Чересчур пристально уставился, словно узрел тачку, числящуюся в угоне.

– Чей? – Уолш подошел к мотоциклу и теперь пялился на шины. Вот чего прицепился?

– Брата. Хей, у меня еще дел полно.

– Подождешь пару минут.

В полицейской машине распахнулась дверь со стороны водителя, и оттуда выглянул напарник Уолша. И вот тут-то Дэрил едва удержался, чтобы не выругаться, так как стало ясно, что тут Неправильно. Никто не видел: ни блондинка, ни Уолш, ни сам чувак, зато Дэрил видел – полупрозрачную тварь у него на плечах. Она походила на один из тех грибов, что нарастают на деревьях, пускают корни под кору и в ствол и потихоньку высасывают изнутри. В общем-то, тварюжка этим и занималась – высасывала из второго копа все силы и желание жить. Дэрил раньше встречал таких, но никогда – настолько огромных. Это ж как долго мужик ее на себе таскал, что успел как следует откормить? Наверное, с ним случилось что-то плохое, и он ощущал себя как последнее дерьмо. Тварь почуяла и вцепилась, пустила корни и принялась жрать. А чуваку постепенно становилось все хуже и хуже. Теперь эта дрянь не успокоится, пока не выжрет его до конца. Дэрил знал, что будет потом: тварь прикажет, и человек умрет – покончит с собой или просто ляжет и уже больше не встанет, а она отвалится, найдет укромное местечко и будет дрыхнуть, пока не оголодает и не отправится на поиски такого же неудачника.

Эта тварюжка отвалится уже скоро, вон как отъелась. Чудо, что чувак еще сопротивлялся и не просто сопротивлялся, а умудрялся продолжать работать, хотя выглядел поганей некуда. Бледный, с запавшими глазами, он стоял у машины и сутулился, словно тварь на плечах пригибала его к земле. Хотя так оно и было.

– Шейн, – позвал второй коп напарника.

Тот отвлекся от рассматривания колес мотоцикла, покосился сначала на приятеля, потом обернулся к Дэрилу.

– Так можно мне уже ехать или как?

Почему-то – хрена с два Дэрил понимал, почему – Уолш дико не хотел его отпускать. Пялился и явно перебирал в уме причины, чтобы не отпускать. И таких причин, если этот коп пожелает, можно набрать полным-полно.

– В чем дело, офицер Уолш? – вдруг подала голос блондинка.

Коп задвигал челюстью, а девица продолжила:

– Мистер Диксон, если что, я юрист. – И широко улыбнулась.

– Шейн, – снова позвал напарник, устало и раздраженно одновременно. Тварь на его плечах приоткрыла белесый глазище, уставилась на людей и лениво его захлопнула. Слишком тупая и сытая, чтобы прятаться. Хотя кто бы вздумал ей угрожать?

– Вы, мисс… – начал Уолш.

– Андреа Харрисон. Еду к отцу в Кинг.

– Харрисон? – он задумался, явно что-то вспоминая. – Случайно, не к мистеру Уильяму Харрисону?

– Ему самому. Так я и мистер Диксон можем отправляться?

Коп нахмурился так, что брови едва не сошлись на переносице. Дэрил побился бы об заклад, что если б не девица, хрен тот так просто отцепился. Придумал что-нибудь и загреб, и это стала бы полная, кромешная задница. Стоило об этом подумать, и по спине пробежали мурашки.

– Можете. Хорошего дня, мисс, – буркнул коп и поперся к машине.

Чуть не вляпался. И правда – добрые дела не остаются безнаказанными, как всегда твердил брат. Да чтоб Дэрил еще хоть когда-нибудь влез во что-то левое! Он почти против воли снова посмотрел на напарника Уолша. Нет, не твое собачье дело, Диксон. Не твое. Да и что сказать? Чувак, у тебя на плечах сидит полупрозрачная тварь, поэтому ты скоро помрешь? Только в дурку как-то не хотелось. Хватит, пару раз, когда был моложе и глупее, обжегся. А может, все обойдется. Так редко, но бывает. И чертов коп наверняка не лучше своего напарничка. Заслужил.

– Какие вежливые полицейские в округе Кинг, – пробормотала блондинка по имени Андреа Харрисон.

Второй коп уже сидел в машине. Уолш распахнул дверь со своей стороны, залез внутрь. Кажется, они о чем-то заспорили. Наконец, тачка завелась и тронулась с места. Пусть валят подальше.

– Мне пора. – Дэрил подошел к мотоциклу и уселся на него.

– Спасибо еще раз, – отозвалась Андреа Харрисон, из-за которой все чуть не пошло псу под хвост. – Ты говорил про сервис – он хороший?

Опять захотелось ее послать, но Дэрил кивнул.

– Поезжай по этой дороге, через две мили свернешь направо.

– Получается, в сторону от Кинга?

– Твое дело – можешь найти чего-нибудь в городе.

– А ты про городские сервисы не знаешь?

Да заткнется она, наконец?

– Никогда в том Кинге не был. – Дэрил положил руки на руль.

Андреа Харрисон поняла намек, махнула на прощание и пошла к тойоте.

Дэрил завел мотоцикл, оттолкнулся ногой и вырулил на дорогу. Машина и ее хозяйка быстро остались позади. Дэрил действительно никогда не заглядывал в Кинг. Все просто – чертов городишко и был Местом. Тем самым Местом, в Которое Нельзя Попадать.

* * *

– И кто это к нам пожаловал? – протянул Перри. – Неужели младший Диксон?

Дэрил едва удержался, чтобы не послать козла подальше.

– Только на свидание с братом? – продолжал тот. – Жаль-жаль, а то мы по тебе прям соскучились! Больше года уже прошло…

Вот ублюдок!

– …поспорил с Арчи, как скоро ты загремишь к нам в следующий раз. Ты б меня не разочаровывал!

– Да ладно тебе, – благодушно откликнулся его приятель. – Двоих Диксонов это место точно не выдержит.

Была бы воля Дэрила, он к чертовой тюряге на выстрел не приблизился. Оттого, что он сегодня был посетителем, а не заключенным, легче не становилось. Вроде как – подумаешь, проторчал тут всего четыре месяца, но Дэрилу мало не показалось. Клетка всегда клетка, а эта еще наполнена невидимой остальным дрянью, по сравнению с которой полупрозрачная тварь на плечах копа – цветочки. Уродское место. Дэрил тогда считал не то что дни – часы.

Тюрьму окружал лес. С прогулочной площадки сразу за тюремными блоками можно было его хорошо разглядеть: высокие деревья, росшие так плотно, что казались еще одной оградой. Когда заключенных выпускали проветриться, Дэрил обязательно подходил к решетке и смотрел на зеленую стену за ней, думал, как будет охотиться, забредет настолько глубоко, что вокруг останется только зверье и ни одного человека. Но прогулка заканчивалась, и приходилось возвращаться в мрачное серое здание, в котором решеток было больше, чем стен. Блок С. По иронии, брат в этот раз сидел там же.

Теперь оставалось только стискивать зубы и не отвечать на подколки охранников весь путь до кабинета для свиданий.

Дэрил предпочел бы переговорить с Мерлом один на один – не из-за секретности, чертовы копы наверняка все прослушивали. Просто так спокойнее. Не вышло – на самом дальнем стуле для посетителей торчала негритянка и негромко говорила что-то в трубку вроде телефонной. Лысый темнокожий мужик за стеклом слушал, прижав к уху точно такую же трубку.

Дэрил устроился как можно дальше от женщины и принялся ждать. Сигарету бы! Ничего, закончит дела, выберется и выкурит сразу две. Брата привели минут через десять – чертовски вовремя, потому что негритянка вдруг чуть ли не вдвое скорчилась на стуле и принялась громко хлюпать носом, и захотелось провалиться сквозь пол.

– Чего тебя принесло? Через неделю ведь выхожу, – вместо приветствия рявкнул в трубку Мерл, и Дэрил с облегчением отвернулся от рыдавшей женщины.

– Тут стремные чуваки объявились. – Брат не любил, когда ходили вокруг да около, и Дэрил сразу перешел к делу. – Интересовались тобой.

– Можно подумать, первый раз.

– Их главный – правда стремный.

Мерл чуть приподнял брови, уловил, что Дэрил серьезно и по всяким пустякам сюда бы не приперся.

– Продолжай.

Громко скрипнул стул. Дэрил покосился на вскочившую с него негритянку. Женщина еще раз всхлипнула, провела по глазам тыльной стороной руки. Поймала чужой взгляд и послала ответный, такой злой, что Дэрил снова развернулся к брату. За спиной простучали каблуки, грохнула дверь, и стало до звона в ушах тихо.

– Короче… – собрался он с мыслями, – несколько дней назад стали о тебе выспрашивать какие-то чуваки. Я на охоте был, когда вернулся, мне твои приятели передали.

– И чего выспрашивали?

– Прознали, что ты досрочно выходишь. Уточняли, когда именно.

– Это кто спизданул? – Мерл поскреб заросший щетиной подбородок. – Билли Тайлер, небось.

– Ага, он, похоже. Он как раз месяц назад вышел, тогда уже говорили, что тебе за примерное поведение маленько скостят.

– Вот урод. Ничего, выберусь – отобью у него охоту языком трепать. Так чего ты всполошился?

– Сначала пара чуваков мне под дверь приперлась. Я их послал, конечно. Но они настойчивые оказались. На следующий день подстерегли меня уже четверо. Сказали, их главный хочет потолковать со мной. Вроде как по-хорошему. Сам, мол, решай, сходишь к нему или нет.

– И ты, дурила, сходил и потолковал?

– Да, сходил. – Дело не в том, что сила тогда оказалась не на стороне Дэрила, из худших переделок выбирался. Но нужно было узнать, чего им понадобился Мерл, а все приятели брата на вопросы об этих чуваках разводили руками и твердили, что ни хрена о них не знают. Не местные.

– Их главного зовут Джо, – добавил Дэрил, и брат помрачнел.

Да, тут что-то серьезное. Хотя это было ясно, еще когда Дэрил того Джо увидел. Мерзкий мужик. Нет, не так, притворно-обходительный и скользкий. И по-настоящему опасный.

Джо владел небольшим баром. Не нищей забегаловкой на обочине дороги, а вполне приличным заведением, куда люди вроде Дэрила обычно не заглядывали. Стойка блестела, бутылки и бокалы блестели, даже пол блестел. Со стен щерились звериные бошки, а на полках торчали чучела зверей и птиц помельче. Олени, рыси, лисы, койоты, ястребы, совы… Даже волки, которых в Джорджии никто не видел сто лет в обед.

И среди всего этого зоопарка притаилась самая главная зверюга – хозяин. Мужик приветливо улыбался, трепался, как рад видеть, что типа извиняется за настойчивость, а у Дэрила волосы на теле становились дыбом от каждого слова. Потому что смотрели на него так, будто прикидывали, как выпотрошить и сделать еще одно чучело в компанию к остальным.

Почему Мерл связался с этим типом, никто Дэрилу объяснять не собирался. Да и какая разница? Главное, по словам Джо выходило, что брат ему должен, причем хорошо так должен – под три тысячи, сумму, которую Дэрил мог увидеть только во сне. И вернуть эти деньги Мерл собирался еще до того, как сел, а теперь вышли все сроки. Вот ведь какая жалость! Деньги-то нужны, чертовски нужны!

– Как ты умудрился задолжать этому уроду? – спросил Дэрил брата, не слишком-то надеясь на ответ.

– Не твое дело.

– И как отдавать собрался?

– Сказал же – не твое дело. Отдам. – На щеках Мерла заходили желваки. – Ты чего, Дэрилина, зассала из-за какого-то козла?

Этот Джо – не какой-то козел. И Мерл если не перепугался, то здорово встревожился, пусть и пытался не подать виду.

– Значит, отдашь?

– Ну да. Зря ты истерику устроил. Я уж думал, что серьезное стряслось. Вроде того, что ты нашел на заднем дворе клад, который зарыл дядя Джесси, и мы теперь дохера богаты.

Откуда у Мерла три тысячи баксов? Может, у брата и есть заначка, хотя верилось в это слабо, но не настолько же большая!

– Давай, как выйдешь, рванем куда подальше.

– Сказал же – не истери. Сам разберусь с этим чуваком. Не встречайся с ним больше.

Дэрил и не собирался – одного раза более чем хватило.

– Вот еще что. – Мерл смотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Если урод предложит отработать, не соглашайся. Жди меня. Понял?

Понятнее некуда. Да что за день сегодня такой? С утра – копы, теперь – это. Если бы брат рассказал честно… Только не расскажет. Ладно, всего-то дел – протянуть до того, как он выйдет из тюряги.

– Не гляди ты побитой собакой, – Мерл усмехнулся. – Выберусь отсюда, и сходим поохотиться. А потом заглянем к старушке Бетти и этой ее подружке… Как там ее?

– Элли.

– Вот-вот, Элли. Она по тебе еще прошлый раз сохла, зуб даю.

– Да к черту ее! Этот Джо…

– Хватит уже. О, хочешь мне помочь – наколдуй ему геморрой во всю жопу.

– Я не могу.

Мерл хмыкнул:

– И толку тогда от тебя? Что ты за колдун, если ничего не умеешь?

– Я не колдун.

И не надоело брату? Из года в год одно и то же.

– Ну кто ты там тогда? Видишь то, что другим не доступно. Таинственных тварей, призраков, чупакабр.

– Чупакабр не существует, – поморщился Дэрил. Нет, вернуть разговор в нужное русло не выйдет.

– Не существует – так не существует. Тащи задницу домой. Все пучком будет.

Время свидания и правда почти подошло к концу. Дэрил положил трубку, проводил Мерла взглядом и только потом поднялся со стула. Курить теперь хотелось еще больше, чем до разговора.

Сигареты Дэрил достал, только очутившись за воротами. Отъехал так, чтобы за лесом не было видно тюрьмы, остановил мотоцикл под знаком, предупреждающим, что голосующие путники могут оказаться беглыми заключенными, и затянулся как следует. Хорошо, тихо, даже чертов денек ненадолго стал менее тухлым.

И что теперь? Если умотать сейчас, то к вечеру Дэрил будет дома. Правда, возвращаться не слишком хотелось – вдруг приятели Джо все еще там ошиваются? Может, завалиться в любой бар поблизости и нажраться? Да ну к черту! Тогда остается третье – помотаться по окрестным дорогам. Что-что, а езда на мотоцикле всегда успокаивала.

Мерл верил, что выберется из любой задницы, а в невидимых тварей и проклятья не верил. Но невидимые твари и проклятья существовали. Брат же вляпывался во все новые задницы, снова и снова заканчивая в тюряге.

Дэрил вспомнил карту, прикинул, в какой стороне Кинг, и направил «Триумф» в противоположную. Пары кругов будет достаточно. Переночевать, если что, можно в мотеле или даже прямо в лесу. И хватит думать о Джо. Мерл выйдет на свободу – там видно будет. Мотоцикл рыкнул, словно соглашаясь, и Дэрил первый раз за день улыбнулся.

* * *

Он потерял счет времени – часто терял, когда вот так, не думая, слившись с «Триумфом» в единое существо, носился по дорогам. Лес сменяли городки, между которыми тянулись пустые пространства полей, снова городки или отдельно стоявшие домики ферм, опять леса. Если выбирать самые узкие, старые пути, то машин почти не встречалось. Один круг, второй, третий… Жаль, в Джорджии осталось мало настоящей глуши. Она еще есть, конечно, но не тут, в нескольких часах езды от Атланты.

Дэрил очнулся, когда осознал, уже начали сгущаться сумерки. Получается, уже около семи. Пора искать ночлег или погонять еще немного? Бензина пока хватало, хотя завтра на обратном пути надо будет заправиться. И, кстати, нужно заправиться самому – он ничего не жрал с утра. Дэрил вырулил с очередной лесной дороги на шоссе, немного сбросил скорость, пытаясь сообразить, где находится. Кинг по-прежнему слева, и в этот раз совсем близко – меньше мили. Нечего психовать, шоссе ведет как раз от него. И, если Дэрил помнил правильно, мили через четыре будет какой-то мотель.

У левой обочины торчал светлый, почти тающий в сумерках субару легаси, и тут же вспомнились тойота и ее хозяйка. На этот раз никто колесо не менял, но внутри отчетливо кольнуло то, что мать называла Предчувствием. Дэрил сбросил скорость до минимума, затормозил как раз в тот миг, когда из машины выбрался водитель и принялся осматриваться, словно соображая, где очутился. Тот утренний коп! Он все еще был в форме, а тварь у него на плечах… Черт! Мужик будто решился и поперся вперед, даже не захлопнув дверь.

– Эй! – крикнул Дэрил.

Его не услышали. Не могли услышать. Тварюга таки собралась устроить последнюю трапезу.

Дэрил матюгнулся, соскочил с мотоцикла и бросился за копом, который свернул с обочины и полез прямо в растущие вдоль нее кусты.

– Стой! – Дэрил ломанулся следом, напоролся на какие-то колючки, рванулся, чтоб высвободиться, и чуть не полетел носом вперед, потому что за кустами начинался склон. Там, внизу, тускло поблескивало озеро. Пока Дэрил соображал, как поставить ногу, чтобы не скатиться кубарем, проклятый коп уже добрался до кромки воды и шагнул прямо в нее.

Это было уже слишком! Чересчур, мать его! Дэрил сбежал со склона, грохнулся на четвереньки, сразу вскочил, несмотря на боль в ладонях и коленях. Коп забрел в озеро по пояс и по-прежнему чесал вперед, будто собрался перейти его по дну. Тварь, уже не полупрозрачная, а молочно-белая, светившаяся, довольно урчала, понукая. Дэрил вбежал в воду, нагнал копа, ухватил его за предплечье, разворачивая, и встретился с совершенно осоловевшим взглядом. Тварь сообразила, что добычу отнимают, и завизжала. Вопль резанул по ушам, а коп вдруг вывернулся, вцепился в горло, навалился всем телом, и оба рухнули в озеро с головой.

Вода была повсюду, лезла в рот, глаза и уши, руки на горле сжимались сильнее и сильнее. Дэрил ударил вслепую, и хватка немного ослабла. Дно… где чертово дно?! Топкое, склизкое, оно засасывало, не давало упереться. Не хватало еще самому… Дэрил вынырнул на поверхность, жадно хватая ртом воздух, обхватил копа за пояс, прижал к себе. Тот дергался, пытался снова врезать и, сука, молчал, будто онемел!

– Убирайся! – рявкнул Дэрил твари. – Отпусти его!

Та вылупилась на него, опять завизжала.

– Игнис!

В тело словно воткнулись сотни иголок, но Дэрил только крепче прижал к себе копа. Не получается, мало, недостаточно… Что тогда?!.. Думай о пламени, представь себя пламя, нарисуй символ – карандашом на бумаге, ножом на земле, пальцем в воздухе, в уме! Как угодно!

Дэрил попробовал снова, стиснув зубы и зажмурился, заставил себя забыть про боль, про впивающиеся иголки, про копа, который по-прежнему вырвался из рук. Ну же! Представь пламя и заключи его в треугольник! Легче легкого!

Тварь теперь не визжала, а выла, и в ноздри бил запах паленого. Дэрил распахнул глаза. Получилось! Коп в его руках судорожно забился, опять чуть не утянув под воду, вывернул шею и заорал – наконец-то увидел тварь. Та дохла, но никак не желала отцепляться. Ну же! Давай, сука! Оплывшая туша шлепнулась в воду, подняв тучу брызг. От нее к телу копа все еще тянулись тонкие нити, и Дэрил рубанул огнем прямо по ним.

Визг и крик слились воедино. Коп впился пальцами в предплечья Дэрила, затрясся, как припадочный, но почти сразу обмяк. Вырубился? Разорванные нити плыли по поверхности воды, темнели и таяли, как темнела, скукоживалась и растворялась сама тварь, пока от нее не осталось только пятно вроде бензиновой пленки. Еще немного, и пропало и оно.

Дэрил судорожно задышал, тоже чуть не принялся трястись. Выбираться надо! Промокшая одежда и тяжеленный коп тянули на дно, но Дэрил заставил себя сделать шаг, другой. Надо этого придурка перехватить как-нибудь поудобнее… Вот так, повернуть, забросить его руку себе на плечо. Теперь можно и к берегу.

Вода уже доходила до колен, когда коп прочухался, замотал головой.

– Тише ты! – прохрипел Дэрил.

– Оно…

– Сдохло. Забудь.

Коп зачем-то дернулся, вырвался из рук, метнулся к берегу и через пару шагов рухнул в воду, хорошо хоть, тут уже было мелко.

– Что… – По его телу прошла судорога, и мужика вырвало.

Да чтоб тебя… Пока он блевал, стоя в воде на четвереньках, Дэрил кое-как дохромал до берега и плюхнулся на траву. Передохнуть бы чуть-чуть. Все промокло, насквозь, мать его, промокло, деньги, сигареты… Может, что осталось в сумке на мотоцикле?

Вот теперь его тоже затрясло: сначала мелко, а затем вовсю заколотило. Что теперь-то? Тварь же сдохла! Он справился, все сделал как надо! Неправильно! Что-то – все – снова было неправильно! Дэрил заставил себя подняться на ноги, заозирался.

Неправильно. Неправильно… Неправильно! Иголки никуда не делись – они опять впились в тело так, что потемнело перед глазами. Дэрил ждал чего угодно: нападения, новой опасности, но слышал только тишину. Даже коп перестал блевать и замер, словно тоже что-то учуял.

Колокол. Где-то вдалеке едва слышно бил колокол. Звон постепенно становился громче, переливался, то слабел, то усиливался вновь, эхом отражался от холмов на горизонте. Чертов звук забивался в уши, просачивался прямо в мозг, и все кости словно вибрировали.

Это…

– Церковный… колокол, – выговорил коп. Он тоже смотрел на холмы. – Старая… страшилка.

Коп медленно повернул голову и теперь глядел прямо на Дэрила.

– Церкви нет… колокол звонит. Если услышал, будет… беда.

Чужие руки – на этот раз невидимые – опять сжались у Дэрила на горле. Это же чушь! Он ничего не нарушал! Не переступал границу! Проклятый Кинг там, за озером, до него еще добрых полмили!

Какая-то идиотская ошибка!

Но колокол все звонил и звонил, и никакой ошибки не было. Дэрил стоял на земле, на которую ему нельзя было ступать. Самый важный запрет из старого-старого дневника, принадлежавшего матери, а до этого – ее отцу, деду, прадеду, куче давно умерших людей.

Место, в Которое Нельзя Попадать. Место, в котором спит проклятие. Если ты там окажешься, проклятье проснется, и придет Большой огонь, Игнис Магнус, как пришел когда-то давно. Все снова охватит пламя, но теперь из него не спасется никто.

Последний удар колокола растаял в вечернем воздухе. Тишина.


	2. Церковь в лесу

Рик проснулся на диване в гостиной. Солнечный свет словно обливал все вещи в комнате, слегка размывал их очертания и заставлял сиять. Даже пылинки в воздухе поблескивали, как алмазы. Рик лежал и смотрел, как они плавают туда-сюда, то медленно падают, то взмывают вверх, стоит ему выдохнуть. Почему-то это завораживало.

Мысли тоже казались легкими, как пылинки, и так же медленно плавали туда-сюда в голове. После вчерашнего грязно-серого дня такая красота. Лори бы рассмеялась и сказала, что он опять думает о всякой чепухе, но… Лори больше никогда и ничего не скажет. Рик повернул голову, поглядел на фотографии, стоявшие на каминной полке. Лори не скажет… Каждый день он осознавал это словно по-новому, и тут же все вокруг заволакивала глухая и злая тоска. Но сегодняшний день, наполненный золотистым светом, был особенным. Рик не чувствовал тоски, только грусть, такую же сияющую и почти невесомую.

– Два года прошло, – говорил Шейн. – Отпусти уже ее и перестань себя мучить.

И сам же продолжал помнить и мучиться. Но первый раз пришла мысль, что, может, друг прав. Что в банальщине вроде «Надо жить дальше» есть смысл.

Все два года после смерти Лори Рик не жил, существовал – только ради Карла. Запрещал себе сдаваться, каждый день делал то, что должен был делать: проснуться, встать, пойти на работу, отдежурить смену, вернуться домой, упасть на постель и вырубиться. На большее сил не хватало. Если не сосредотачиваться каждую секунду, позволять себе хоть чуть отвлечься, мир таял, становился призрачным и далеким, и Рик осознавал, что еще немного, и тот исчезнет окончательно. Что же изменилось? Почему мысли текли свободно, а мир не пропадал? Он был тут – настоящий, осязаемый, залитый солнцем, пахнущий деревом и пылью, удобный, как диванные подушки под спиной.

Рик уселся, спустил ноги на пол. Все-таки почему он заснул в гостиной? И почему в форме? Наверное, так устал, что не добрался до кровати. Вчерашний день ускользал, не хотел вспоминаться. Патруль. Светловолосая женщина у машины. Какой-то мужчина, который помогал менять колесо. Шейн, переругивавшийся с известным на пол-Кинга забулдыгой Кэвином Смитом. Шериф Хардинг. Что потом? Рик помнил, как поехал домой, а затем какое-то затемнение. Наверное, просто вымотался. Все, начиная с Шейна и заканчивая соседями, твердили, что он плохо выглядит и пора взять отпуск. Не понимали, что именно этого Рик сделать не мог. Что это стало бы концом.

Но сегодня Рик чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Часы на руке показывали восемь утра, невероятную рань для воскресенья. Приятная расслабленность, которую он только что ощущал, вдруг сменилась желанием чем-нибудь заняться. А раз так, самое время встать, принять душ, переодеться и приготовить завтрак. Главное, не разбудить Карла.

Перед тем как выйти из гостиной, Рик не удержался и приблизился к каминной полке. Лори улыбалась с фотографий, и он попробовал улыбнуться в ответ. Получилось… а затем на глазах сами собой выступили слезы, и Рик стоял, опершись о полку обеими руками, моргал, кусал губы, уговаривая самого себя успокоиться. Быть может, он слишком долго не плакал, быть может, он в этом нуждался. От этой простой мысли стало легче, и Рик осознал, что снова улыбается Лори – по-настоящему.

Сегодняшний день и правда немного странный, наверное, поэтому Рик тоже ощущал себя… странно. Все как смешалось: горечь и радость, расслабленность и бодрость, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя невероятно живым, таким живым, что хотелось снова расплакаться и рассмеяться одновременно.

Завтрак… Рик знал, что сделает на завтрак. Карлу понравится!

…Пришлось повозиться, но Рик успел к тому моменту, когда дверь спальни сына скрипнула, и тот показался на кухне, сонный и взлохмаченный. В последний год Карл вздумал отращивать волосы, и Шейн хохотал, что женщины, конечно, любят парней с хорошей шевелюрой, но, пацан, так тебя скоро со спины будет от девчонки не отличить. Карл хмурился, но стричься не спешил.

– Ты чего делаешь? – с подозрением спросил сын.

– Для начала – как насчет «Доброе утро, пап»? Доброе утро, Карл.

Тот буркнул что-то невразумительное. Поздоровался.

– Решил возобновить традицию. – Рик развернулся к плите, где на сковородке жарился блинчик.

– Пап, правда, ты чего?

– В смысле? – Рик перевернул блинчик и опять посмотрел на Карла.

Вид у сына был подозрительным, и который раз за утро захотелось рассмеяться.

– Ну… ты вчера…

– Вчера?

– Ты напился?

По затылку пробежал холодок.

– Нет.

Теперь Карл буравил Рика пристальным взглядом, и хорошее настроение словно подернулось рябью.

– Тогда… Ты помнишь, что вчера было? Того чувака, который тебя притащил?

Притащил? Нет, Рик не мог напиться, он бы запомнил! Шейн опять звал посидеть в баре, но…

– Кто меня притащил?

Теперь сын смотрел с откровенным недоверием.

– Какой-то лохматый мужик. Первый раз его видел. Привез тебя на твоей же машине. Ты правда не помнишь?

Что-то… Кажется… Вчерашний вечер. Работа закончена. Они с Шейном выходят из участка. Шейн предлагает куда-то смотаться в выходные. Будет какая-то его знакомая. А ее подруга… Рик не слушает, отворачивается, идет к машине и…

– …Вы оба были мокрые, как в воду залезли…

…Едет… Куда?.. Нет, не домой. Так куда же?!

– …сунул мне ключи и свалил. Сказал не трогать тебя до утра… Пап, горит!

Чертов блин! Рик кое-как отодрал его от сковороды и бросил на тарелку, уставился на безобразную черную корку.

– Ничего, другие получились.

Вчера… сейчас неважно, что случилось вчера! Рик так хотел порадовать Карла, а что вышло? Он с ужасом ощутил, как в горле встал ком. Нет, все-таки сегодня творилось что-то ненормальное – Рик ведь не собрался на полном серьезе разреветься из-за сгоревшего блина?! Хорошо, Карл не заметил.

– Ты печешь блины еще хуже, чем мама. – Сын подошел к холодильнику и принялся в нем рыться. – Я сделаю себе бутерброды.

– Карл…

– Чего? – Сразу же вскинулся тот. – Ты же днями меня не замечаешь! А тут тебе стукнуло! Из-за вчерашнего, да?

– Это неправда. – Мысли разбегались, разговор расклеивался, чертовы блины… Вчера… Что было вчера? – Давай… давай сходим куда-нибудь. Давно никуда не ходили вместе. Можно…

– Я сегодня иду в кино с Томом и Энди, а потом пообедаю у их родителей. Я тебе говорил. Всю неделю. Опять забыл, да?

– Прости. – В голове было совершенно пусто. Черт, надо взять себя в руки!

Карл грохнул на стол банку с шоколадной пастой, уселся и принялся намазывать ее на хлеб.

– Я заеду потом, заберу тебя.

– Шейн заедет. Он, в отличие от тебя, помнит.

Черт! Но это правда чистой воды. Рик пытался помнить все, как раньше, пытался контролировать, что делал и говорил сам и что делали и говорили другие, но получалось хуже и хуже.

Он забрал тарелку с проклятыми блинчиками и устроился за столом напротив Карла.

– Прости, – попробовал Рик еще раз, – после смерти мамы…

– Кофе.

– Что?

– Поставь кофе.

Рик потер переносицу.

– Я действительно… – Как же сказать? Кофе тоненькой струйкой стекал через фильтр, а в голове по-прежнему звенела пустота, слава богу, больше не тянуло плакать. Но золотистое настроение истаивало, становилось таким же тонким и слабым. – Я в последнее время уделяю тебе мало внимания.

Идиотская фраза! Совсем не то, что надо.

Карл откусил от бутерброда и принялся жевать.

– Ага. Нам всем тяжело. Надо это пережить. Ты пропал на весь вечер. Я уже хотел Шейну звонить! Давай без взрослых разговоров за завтраком?

– Хорошо, – сдался Рик. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Карл волновался! Тогда почему… – Как насчет следующих выходных?

Сын дождался, пока ему нальют кофе, придвинул к себе кружку и вздохнул:

– Ну давай. Что будем делать?

– Сходим в лес?

Карл поморщился:

– Отстой.

– Торговый центр?

– Пап, мне уже не десять лет.

– Атланта? Давай съездим в Атланту?

Сын, наконец, кивнул:

– Обещаешь?

– Честное слово помощника шерифа.

Карл уткнулся в чашку, но, кажется, все-таки улыбнулся. Рик облегченно выдохнул и поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается.

Блинчики и правда получились отвратительными – один сгоревший, остальные не пропекшиеся. Но Рик упрямо ел их и запивал кофе. Ничего, в следующий раз выйдет лучше.

– Пап, ты правда не помнишь про вечер?

Поехал… не домой. Не повернул налево. Почему?

В виске неприятно заныло.

– Как выглядел тот человек? Тот, который меня привез?

Карл пожал плечами:

– Такой… старый. Твоего возраста. Вроде байкера, но не совсем. В кожаной жилетке. У него еще крылья на спине были.

Крылья? Рик видел кого-то с крыльями на спине не так давно…

– …вроде тех, кто тусуется у той забегаловки для байкеров на Четвертой улице. Шейн еще говорил, надо их всех арестовать, в городе точно спокойнее станет.

Получается, Рик поехал в ту забегаловку? Нет, она в другой стороне. Тогда… шоссе, уводящее от Кинга. Озеро. В нем никто не купался, но как-то в детстве Рик полез туда на спор с Шейном. Как же ругался отец…

Озеро… Вода… Карл сказал, оба были мокрыми.

С улицы донесся автомобильный гудок.

– За мной! – Карл вскочил и побежал в гостиную.

Рик отодвинул так и недоеденные блины и пошел следом.

– Сейчас! – крикнул Карл, распахнув дверь. – Только шмотье соберу!

И понесся в спальню. Рик вышел на крыльцо, кивнул сидевшим в машине мальчишкам.

– Доброе утро, мистер Граймс!

Им не рано? Глупости, Тому уже шестнадцать.

Карл прав, что злится. За последние два года они хоть раз по-человечески поговорили? А теперь еще вчерашний вечер. Что же Рик вытворил? Шейн предлагал сходить к доктору – каждый раз все настойчивей.

Озеро. Рик действительно там был. Шел и шел, а вода накатывала, смыкалась, шептала, что скоро все закончится, что ему станет хорошо. Господи, он ведь не мог!..

– Пап, до вечера! – Карл пулей пронесся мимо, не дав попрощаться.

Рик смотрел, как он подбежал к машине, что-то сказал приятелям и рассмеялся так беззаботно, что сжалось сердце. Карл утекал от него, как струйка утреннего кофе. И кто в этом виноват?

Машина тронулась, поехала. Рик проводил ее взглядом, пока она не скрылась в конце улицы за поворотом.

Зайти в дом, закрыть дверь, несколько раз медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Вроде помогло – Рик успокоился, хотя утреннее настроение уже не вернешь. Теперь нужно как следует обдумать, что делать. Впрочем, и так ясно: надо тоже собираться. Добраться до чертового озера и вспомнить, наконец, что там случилось. И кем был тот человек, который, похоже, вчера Рика спас.

* * *

Озеро казалось таким же, как и всегда. Неизменным с тех самых пор, как почти сорок лет назад Рик его впервые увидел. Едва заметная тропинка, по которой редко кто ходил, спускалась по склону к воде.

Рик присел на корточки возле небольшого пятачка топкой голой земли, по краям которого торчала чахлая прошлогодняя трава. На глине отпечатался след, достаточно четкий, чтобы его узнать, тем более, это был след ботинка самого Рика. И носок указывал в направлении озера. Последнее и решающее доказательство того, что вчера вечером Рик действительно сюда приехал.

Сегодня озеро походило на зеркало – продолговатое, чисто-голубое там, где в нем отражалось небо, и грязно-коричневое, где падала тень. Почему же тут никто никогда не купался? Рик помнил старые страшилки, которые шептали друг другу на ухо еще в школе. Про утопленников, что живут на дне и утянут под воду любого, нарушившего запрет. На другом берегу в озеро уходили полусгнившие остатки мостков. Но лет тридцать назад они еще были целы, и Рик с Шейном порой заходили на них, вытягивались на нагретом солнцем дереве и смотрели сквозь щели в досках на зеленоватую муть, от которой пахло тиной. Конечно же, никто из нее так и не вынырнул и не схватил их, как и в тот единственный раз, когда Рик залез в озеро.

Почему вчера он пришел сюда?

Рик выпрямился и приблизился к самой кромке воды. Он никогда не хотел умереть. Даже когда становилось невыносимо, когда в голове всплывал вопрос «Сколько еще терпеть?», он цеплялся за жизнь. Вчера же… действительно, какое-то помрачение. Странная амнезия понемногу отступала, подкидывая, словно кусочки пазла, воспоминания. Да, Рик поехал сюда, будто позволил кому-то собой управлять. Спокойствие – вот что он тогда ощущал. Спокойствие и уверенность, что поступает правильно. Сегодняшнего Рика от себя вчерашнего пробила дрожь.

Потом вчерашний Рик спустился к озеру и вошел в воду. И это тоже казалось совершенно правильным. Он смутно помнил, как кто-то пытался ему помешать, как они дрались, а затем спокойствие разбилось вдребезги. Рик трепыхался почти по грудь в воде, чьи-то руки крепко его держали. И визг. Что-то визжало над ухом, и он повернул голову и увидел… нечто. Оживший кошмар. И, кажется, заорал сам.

Что же дальше? В какой-то миг стало больно, словно из него принялись тянуть жилы. Он чувствовал, как молочно-белая, мучнистая тварь цеплялась за него, впивалась прямо сквозь рубашку. Что угодно, лишь бы ее сбросить!

От воспоминаний ненадолго подурнело, и Рик провел руками по лицу, не удержался, ощупал плечи и, насколько сумел дотянуться, спину.

Все позади. Что бы тут вчера ни случилось, оно позади. Нужно думать о своем спасителе, а не о твари. Карл сказал, они примерно одного возраста. Что еще? Целого облика не складывалось, память подкидывала только редкие детали: хриплый, кажется, прокуренный голос, дыра на джинсах… Человек словно тонул в вечерних сумерках.

Карл упомянул жилет с крыльями. Получалось, эта примета – самая надежная, хотя все равно предстояло искать иголку в стоге сена, не говоря уже о том, что незнакомец мог уехать из Кинга еще ночью.

Интересно, как этот человек нашел нужный дом? Рик сам сказал ему адрес, просто забыл? С этим можно разобраться позже… Вряд ли таинственный спаситель явился пешком, значит, свою машину он оставил тут, а потом вернулся.

Рик принялся подниматься по склону. Стоило начать с парочки мотелей поблизости. Главное – не опоздать.

* * *

Башка трещала, во рту будто собаки насрали, утренний свет лупил по глазам, а при попытке сползти с кровати начинало мутить. Ну, здравствуй, похмелье! Единственная хорошая новость – Дэрилу хватило ума нажраться в номере, а не попереться в бар и не влезть в драку. Тогда бы он точно прочухался не в мотеле, а в камере.

Зачем он вообще так упился? Вечером это казалось самым простым, а потому правильным. Упиться и забыться, иначе впору начать выть на луну. Теперь пришла пора расплачиваться.

Дэрил кое-как уселся на кровати, подождал, пока голова перестанет кружиться. Лет десять назад он вскочил бы не свеженьким, конечно, но достаточно бодрым, а теперь тело мстило. Вспомнился пьяный отец, дрыхнувший в луже собственной блевотины. Яблочко от яблони недалеко падает, да?

Что же за муть ему снилась? Мать всегда твердила, что сны – это важно, что надо уметь отделять нужные сны от прочих. А этот был каким? Дэрил брел по огромному темному помещению вроде заводского цеха. В детстве они с приятелями лазали в здоровенное брошенное здание неподалеку от городка. Почему-то все называли его заводом, хотя никакого завода в их занюханной дыре в жизни бы не построили. Через все здание протянулся длинный и широкий коридор: с одной стороны в стене темнели чередой дверные проемы, с другой – слепо смотрели окна с выбитыми стеклами. Цех из сна одновременно походил и не походил на то место. Он казался гораздо больше, поднимавшимся вверх на недосягаемую высоту, откуда падали узкие косые столбы белесого света. А внизу притаилась тьма, в которой Дэрил едва угадывал очертания печей, напоминавших доменные.

Печи спали. В их угольно-черном нутре не теплился огонь, не сверкали искры. Печи ждали, как голодный зверь ждет, когда его накормят. И они следили за Дэрилом, бредущим по цеху, звали его. Разожги нас снова, как в прежние времена… Их шепот ввинчивался в мозг, въедался в кожу. Хотелось зажать уши и бежать сломя голову. А чертов сон все не кончался, как не кончался бесконечный цех…

Дерьмо полное…

Дэрил доковылял до ванной и уставился на собственное отражение в мутном треснувшем зеркале. Рожа распухла чуть ли не вдвое. Если его остановит патруль, и копы увидят эту харю, точно загребут. Дэрил открыл кран, дождался, пока ржавая вода сменится прозрачной, и плеснул в лицо. Подумал, набрал немного в ладонь и глотнул. Во рту разлился мерзкий привкус. Да, именно что дерьмо, иначе и не скажешь.

Душ работал кое-как, но Дэрил все равно стянул одежду и встал под ледяные струи. Помогло – стало полегче. Мочалки тут, разумеется, не было, пришлось поскрести плечи и грудь ногтями и на этом успокоиться. Какая же он развалина… Когда-то Дэрил смотрел на отца и клялся, что не станет таким. А теперь что? Еще пяток лет, и он будет точной копией Уилла Диксона. Пивное брюхо уже начало появляться. Хорошо, плеши нет.

Да пошло все нахер! Надо думать, что делать дальше. Хотя и так ясно – возвращаться и ждать Мерла. А проклятье… Дэрил не ощущал ничего, кроме похмелья. Мир был таким же, как и вчера. Если бы не тот колокол, если бы не сон… Их тоже нахер! Он просто умотает подальше от Кинга, а когда Мерл выйдет из тюряги, надо уговорить его убраться хоть в ту же Алабаму, любой другой штат! И пусть проклятье попробует поймать его там!

Дэрил вылез из-под душа, натянул одежду прямо на мокрое тело. Все правильно – усвистеть подальше! И больше никогда не лезть в чужие дела, даже если кто-то будет подыхать на твоих глазах. Если бы не чертов коп, ничего не случилось!

Хоть для него все закончилось хорошо. Продерет глаза сегодня утром, и жена вломит ему по первое число за приключения. Вчера, когда Дэрил доволок отрубившегося копа до порога дома, только ругани с его бабой не хватало! Но повезло – дверь открыл пацан, так на копа похожий, что сразу стало ясно – сын. Так что Дэрил быстренько сгрузил свою ношу на диван в гостиной и свалил, пока мальчишка не начал задавать вопросы. За тот час, который пришлось возвращаться к мотоциклу, Дэрил проклял все: себя, озеро, копа, Мерла, мать, дядю Джесси и, разумеется, отца. И тогда же решил напиться.

Ладно, хватит вспоминать вчерашнее. Надо быстренько перехватить что-нибудь в ближайшей забегаловке и валить домой.

…Забегаловка нашлась неподалеку, такая же дерьмовая, как и сам мотель, зато дешевая. Дэрил заказал кофе и тосты у ведьмы-официантки, смерившей его презрительным взглядом, и принялся ждать.

Минуты тянулись, за тусклым стеклом, выходившим на дорогу, проезжали машины и мотались туда-сюда люди. От нечего делать Дэрил принялся считать автомобили на стоянке. Почти сплошь старички годов восьмидесятых. Убитый в хлам фольцваген амарок – а ведь не такая уж древняя тачка – что владелец с ним сотворил? Форд рейнджер девяностого года во вполне сносном состоянии. Субару… До безобразия знакомый субару легаси!

Дэрил даже не успел вскочить – колокольчик у двери звякнул, и в забегаловку ввалился владелец чертовой машины. Окинул взглядом зал и направился к столику.

Коп – сегодня он был не в форме – замер рядом, словно в нерешительности, а затем уселся на стул напротив. Тут же подпрыгнула та самая ведьма-официантка.

– Что закажете?

На миг вид у копа стал растерянный, потом он широко улыбнулся:

– Кофе и бургер.

Ведьма вдруг криво улыбнулась в ответ и замахала ресницами:

– Сейчас принесу!

И улетела.

Коп пялился на Дэрила и по-прежнему лыбился. А Дэрил молча смотрел в ответ, потому что все слова, как назло, вылетели из башки. Послать его нахер и свалить…

– Спасибо, – быстро произнес коп. – За вчерашнее.

Пошел ты…

Коп подался вперед, оперся локтями о столешницу. Больше он не улыбался:

– Что это было?

– Ты о чем?

– Та штука, которую ты с меня содрал. Что она такое?

Сказать, что ему приглючилось?

Взгляд у копа был пристальным настолько, что по спине пробежали мурашки. Он точно из самой мерзкой их породы – из доебистых. И сегодня коп мало чем напоминал себя вчерашнего: если не считать по-прежнему запавших глаз и щек, прям хоть сейчас на фотку идеального полицейского. Наверняка все здешние горожанки вздыхают при виде его правильной физиономии.

– Отвали от меня.

Разум твердил, что нарываться не стоит, иначе закончишь день в полицейском участке. Только по-вежливому этот урод не отцепится! Он и не собирался отцепляться, явно пропустив слова Дэрила мимо ушей.

– Ты меня спас. Но, черт подери, что вчера было?

Дэрил невольно огляделся. Рядом, слава богу, никто не сидел.

– Да ничего вчера не было. Себя спроси, чего ты топиться собрался.

Вернулась официантка, поставила перед копом чашку с кофе и бургер.

– Спасибо! – снова сверкнул тот улыбкой.

– Где мой заказ? – буркнул Дэрил.

Ведьма тут же скисла и поморщилась:

– Ждите. Скоро принесу.

Да чтоб ее черти взяли!

Коп подождал, пока официантка уберется подальше, и негромко сказал:

– Я не мог решить утопиться. Я себя знаю.

Вчера в нем этого не было, вчера он и говорил будто через силу. Быстро же пришел в себя, понятно, почему тварь так долго не могла с ним совладать.

– Ну а я тебя не знаю. Пей кофе и проваливай. Сын с женой тебя ждут.

На лицо копа набежала тень:

– Не ждут. В смысле, жена не ждет. – Он прикоснулся к обручальному кольцу на пальце. – Она умерла.

Да какое дело… но Дэрил почти против воли спросил:

– Давно?

– Два года назад. – Коп отвел взгляд. – Я должен извиниться за своего друга.

Это он про напарника?

– За то, что тот решил до меня докопаться?

– Да. Просто…

Официантка наконец бухнула на стол заказ Дэрила так, что кофе едва не расплескался, и свалила прежде, чем он успел раскрыть рот.

– …дело в том, что ты был на мотоцикле.

– Это теперь в Джорджии запрещено?

Коп мотнул головой:

– Моя жена попала в аварию из-за мотоциклиста.

– Я-то тут при чем?

– Нет, ни при чем, конечно. – Он снова смотрел на Дэрила, но на этот раз глаза копа как затуманились. – Два года назад меня подстрелили. Я попал в больницу, валялся там в коме. А когда пришел в себя, мне рассказали…

Заткнись! Коп был где-то далеко, никого не видел и не слышал, словно не он пять минут назад улыбался официантке.

– …ехала в больницу. И, видимо, мотоцикл выскочил из-за поворота. Она не справилась с управлением и вылетела на обочину. Машина упала в кювет, врезалась в дерево. Медики сказали, Лори можно было спасти. Если бы тот мотоциклист… Но он сбежал.

Коп передернул плечами:

– Мы искали его. Думали, найдем сразу же – остался след шин. Так и не нашли.

– И теперь цепляетесь к каждому мотоциклисту?

– Шейн верит, что мы его отыщем.

– А ты?

– Хочу верить.

Зато стало ясно, чего та тварь к нему присосалась. Мужик наверняка винил себя во всем, в чем мог.

А копа несло и несло, и его голос подозрительно дрожал:

– Лори была в положении. Совсем небольшой срок. Мне не хотели об этом говорить – зачем? Только хуже станет. Но все-таки я узнал, и действительно стало хуже. – Он с силой провел рукой по лицу.

Какого черта?! Захотелось вскочить, схватить его за грудки и заорать, чтоб, наконец, заткнул хлебало.

– Ты на каждого встречного-поперечного историю своей жизни вываливаешь?

– Что? – Коп очнулся, заморгал. – Не… – Он нахмурился. – Никому раньше не говорил.

Мужика будто кидало туда-сюда: он то лыбился, то едва ли не готовился реветь. Теперь злился, хорошо хоть, на себя. Может, у него типа отходняка после вчерашнего? Бывает такое или нет, Дэрил понятия не имел. Лучше сбагрить его домой от греха подальше.

– Ничего я не знаю, – попробовал он еще раз. – Увидел, как ты поперся в воду, и вытащил. Все.

Коп прищурился:

– Предположим. Как ты довез меня домой?

– На твоей же машине.

– Я не про это. Как ты нашел мой дом?

– В тачке были документы.

Коп покачал головой:

– Ты неместный. Даже если машине были документы, название улицы тебе ничего не сказало бы.

– Спросил у прохожих.

– У кого, не припомнишь?

– Нет, уже темно было.

Разумеется, коп это дерьмо не сожрал.

– Колокол, – произнес он.

Дэрил с силой вцепился в столешницу, и коп удовлетворенно улыбнулся:

– Значит, мы оба его слышали. Всегда думал, что это сказки.

– Что за хрень этот колокол?

Коп взял чашку и отпил кофе.

– Местная легенда. В конце восемнадцатого века тут стоял другой город. Не точно там, где сейчас Кинг, правее. Он заканчивался как раз неподалеку от озера.

Дэрил не удивился, если бы столешница или его пальцы хрустнули. Вот в чем дело! Какой же он идиот! С чего решил, что проклятие лежало в границах нынешнего Кинга? Почему ни ему, ни матери, ни дяде Джесси не пришло в голову, что прежний город стоял иначе? Кретин!

– Тот город сгорел дотла, и никто не знает, из-за чего начался пожар. Говорят, тогда погибло очень много людей. Некоторые пытались спастись в озере и там утонули. У нас даже есть страшилка про мертвецов, которые живут на дне и всех туда утягивают.

– Колокол, – умудрился выдавить Дэрил.

– Там, где сейчас лес, стояла церковь. Она тоже сгорела. Говорят, что ее колокол порой звонит и услышать его – к беде. В детстве мы с другом облазили весь лес, нашли там остатки фундаментов. Но ведь вчера мне не послышалось?

Нужно оторвать задницу от стула и свалить. Однако чертова церковь могла оказаться чем-то вроде ниточки! Тот засранец – материн предок в своем дневнике так и не написал толком, что тогда стряслось, как не написал, можно ли снять проклятье. Вдруг можно?

Дэрил не хотел никого втягивать в свои дела, всегда ненавидел, когда к нему лезли. А тут лез целый коп, хлопал наивными голубыми глазами и считал себя дофига умным, что бесило отдельно. И все-таки Дэрил колебался. Цедил остывший кофе и думал. Это недалеко, займет не так уж много времени. Что он терял, в конце концов?

– Покажешь, где стояла та церковь?

Коп приподнял брови:

– А ты расскажешь, что это была за тварь и как нашел мой дом.

Дэрил сглотнул:

– Ага. Потом.

В крайнем случае наврет чего-нибудь.

Коп раздумывал недолго:

– По рукам. Меня зовут Рик. Рик Граймс.

Дэрил кивнул. Его имя коп знал и так.

* * *

Иначе, чем удачей, это было не назвать. Спустя час и два мотеля Рик нашел крылья. Он уже собирался садиться в машину и ехать дальше, когда они словно взмахнули на самой периферии зрения. Рик резко развернулся и едва успел заметить, как человек, которого он так искал, зашел в придорожную забегаловку.

Сердце часто застучало, а в крови вспыхнул самый настоящий азарт – такой охотничьей радости Рик не испытывал очень давно. Он уже почти смирился с тем, что сегодня все чувства словно врубили на полную мощность. В чем-то это оказалось даже приятно, и Рик улыбался самому себе и всему миру.

Он не ожидал, что спаситель окажется тем утренним мотоциклистом, младшим братом Мерла Диксона. Шейн вчера битый час его поминал и бранился, что зря Рик не дал того прищучить. На вопрос «За что?» Шейн поморщился и заметил, что таких типов всегда есть, за что арестовать или хотя бы задержать для выяснения обстоятельств.

– Ты хочешь найти того ублюдка, который убил Лори, или нет? – огрызнулся он.

Рик хотел, но правда была в том, что дико устал. Вернее, вчера он чувствовал себя безумно уставшим и потерянным. И теперь знал почему. Точнее, знал не до конца, а Дэрил Диксон уходил от ответов и все больше напоминал загнанного в угол волка.

– Подозрительно, – наверняка заметил бы Шейн. – Чувак до черта всего скрывает.

Дэрил Диксон и правда выглядел очень подозрительно. Рик отметил опухшее лицо, немного неуверенные движения. Похоже, того мучало похмелье. Карл сказал «лохматый» и не преувеличил. Отросшие и не слишком чистые волосы скрывали глаза Дэрила Диксона, словно забрало, – едва поймешь, куда он смотрит и что думает. Не байкер, а обычный бедовый реднек. Но все это не отменяло того, что вчера Дэрил Диксон его спас, поэтому Рик игнорировал чужую враждебность.

Однако он не ожидал, что проговорится о том, как погибла Лори. Это вышло против воли, а потом осталось только хватать ртом воздух и браниться на самого себя. Почему? Рик и с близкими так не откровенничал. Наверное, он просто не мог больше таскать все в себе и молчать. Когда-то Лори кричала на него:

– Перестань, наконец, молчать! Скажи хоть что-то!

Теперь слова были произнесены и казались осязаемыми, повисшими в пахшем кофе воздухе. Рик всегда боялся чего-то такого – потерять контроль над собственной жизнью, сделать или сказать что-то, о чем наверняка будешь жалеть и чего себе не простишь. Вот она – оборотная сторона сегодняшних странностей. Он почти радовался тому, что Дэрил Диксон злился, а не качал головой и сочувствовал.

Все-таки им удалось договориться. Рик ехал по дороге, ведущей к холму, где стояла церковь, которой не было. Мотоцикл катил следом, и Рик то и дело ловил в зеркале заднего вида его отражение. Хромированные детали и забрало шлема блестели под солнцем, а сам «Триумф» и сидевший на нем человек казались почти черными – единым существом из металла, пластика и кожи.

Невидимый колокол… Наверняка вчерашний звон можно как-то объяснить. Странно отразилось эхо или еще что-нибудь. Рику приходилось пару раз сталкиваться с делами, в которых, казалось, без мистики не обошлось, но рано или поздно тайны раскрывались. Что-то притягательное было в том, чтобы разрушать магию. Как подловить фокусника, объяснив, откуда взялся кролик из пустой шляпы. Дэрил Диксон очень хотел увидеть пресловутую шляпу. Значило ли это, что она действительно не пустая? До вчерашнего вечера Рик сильно бы в этом усомнился.

Когда Рик остановил машину на небольшой пустой парковке у пешеходной дорожки, уводившей в лес, на небе появились облака. Солнце то скрывалось в них, но выглядывало снова, намекая, что к вечеру жди дождя. Впрочем, прогулка вряд ли займет больше двух часов. Мотоцикл притормозил около машины, и Дэрил Диксон снял шлем. Рик поймал себя на мысли о средневековых рыцарях. Всадник на механическом коне, и этот всадник сейчас почти не напоминал того реднека с похмелья, которого Рик встретил всего лишь какие-то полчаса назад в забегаловке.

– Нам туда. – Рик кивнул в сторону дорожки.

Его спутник слез с мотоцикла.

Рик еще в детстве облазил тут каждую тропку и заглянул под каждый куст, наверное, сумел бы пройти в полной темноте с завязанными глазами. Сначала по дорожке, пока она не разветвлялась у огромного покрытого мхом валуна. Один путь уходил вниз и терялся в густых зарослях, другой вел наверх, на обзорную площадку на вершине, где в выходные порой устраивали пикники. Рик же выбрал третий маршрут – прямо через лес.

Дэрил Диксон шел молча, отставая не больше, чем на пару шагов. Время от времени Рик оглядывался, замечал, как тот озирался, почти принюхивался.

– Если добраться до соседнего холма, то лес будет совсем другим, – заговорил Рик. – А этот моложе. Ему всего двести лет.

Его спутник ничего не ответил.

Надо как-то разговорить Дэрила Диксона, подобрать к нему ключик. Любого человека можно втянуть в беседу, Рик знал это по своей работе. Главное, найти, за что зацепиться.

– Тихо, – вдруг произнес Дэрил Диксон.

Рик остановился, обернулся и наконец-то осознал, что тот имел в виду. В лесу действительно было невероятно тихо: ни поскрипывания стволов, не шелеста листьев. Единственное, что Рик слышал, – собственное дыхание. Он запрокинул голову. Сквозь кроны виднелось белесое небо, утреннюю синеву словно смыли.

– Уже недалеко. – Голос прозвучал приглушенно.

Еще один кивок. Дэрил Диксон нахмурился, повел головой из стороны в сторону, и Рику почему-то стало не по себе. Глупости, в такой тишине нет ничего необычного. И все-таки он спросил:

– Мы идем дальше или возвращаемся?

– Дальше.

Они спустились по длинному пологому склону в небольшую ложбину, снова принялись подниматься. Озеро, невидимое за деревьями, осталось по левую руку. Если б не остатки фундаментов, которые Рик видел в детстве, не поверилось бы, что когда-то вместо леса тут был город. Интересно, уцелели карты с прежним Кингом или как он тогда назывался? Поискать бы.

Тишина по-прежнему давила, даже в ушах начинало тихонько звенеть – не слишком приятное ощущение. Но азарт и любопытство вели вперед. Что Дэрил Диксон хотел тут увидеть? Скоро станет ясно – они почти дошли. Вот мертвое дерево, расщепленное молнией. Еще немного, и покажутся развалины первого дома.

Дэрил Диксон ускорил шаг, и Рику пришлось его нагонять: мимо торчащих из зарослей остатков фундамента, на котором еще можно было разглядеть следы пламени, чудом не раскрошившейся каменной стены, через невысокие кусты.

– Вот тут. – Рик указал на очередной почерневший фундамент правее.

– С чего ты решил? – как-то хрипло спросил Дэрил Диксон. – С чего решил, что именно это – чертова церковь?

– Не знаю. Просто подумалось. – Действительно, почему? В детстве эта мысль пришла словно сама собой. Фундамент стоял в стороне от прочих, был крупнее. Вот и все.

– Ладно. – Дэрил Диксон послал ему странный взгляд. – Стой тут и не ходи дальше.

– Но…

– Стой, я сказал. Хей, ты меня слышишь?

– Конечно.

Его спутник что-то буркнул себе под нос и направился прямо к фундаменту, замер возле и принялся что-то рассматривать внутри. Но что? Рик помнил, что там, как и везде, валялись остатки обугленных балок и росли трава и молодые деревца. Правда, и сам Рик, и Шейн тогда не полезли внутрь. В другие развалины они заходили, забирались, где можно, на крошащиеся обломки стен, но туда не рискнули.

Шейн сначала захотел, даже подтянулся на руках, но тут же передумал. Он бы никогда не признал, что струсил, но… Что же он тогда сказал? «Какое-то оно мерзкое». Да, именно это. И Рик согласился. Он прикоснулся к буро-зеленому ото мха и лишайника фундаменту и тут же отдернул руку. Что-то мерзкое, липкое и теплое одновременно.

Это ведь случилось так давно, но сейчас Рик стоял и смотрел на собственные пальцы, словно притронулся к остову церкви только что. Теплое. Почти горячее. Пахнущее дымом. Чей-то голос… Дэрил Диксон? Нет, тот по-прежнему стоял возле фундамента и смотрел внутрь. Тогда кто? Шепот, едва слышный, такой, что почти не разобрать. Может, кажется? Рик огляделся. Лес, развалины, белое небо…

Шепот стал громче. Важное – он говорил о чем-то важном, Рик был уверен. Если бы он смог понять… Надо только сделать шаг... Но ведь нельзя! Кто же это сказал?

Celebratio… Рик откуда-то помнил это слово. От него подушечкам пальцев стало еще жарче, почти больно. И это было правильно, это означало, что надо идти, надо… Нельзя! Нет, глупости! Рика звали, уговаривали, приказывали… Messis… Все вокруг словно подернулось дымкой, поплыло, а шепот лился и лился в уши.

Дэрил Диксон как-то странно и неуклюже, словно в замедленной съемке, оттолкнулся от фундамента, двинулся к Рику.

– Скааазааал стоооояяяять! – Его голос отдался в голове, как удар в гонг, на миг перекрыл шепот. Что?..

Дэрил Диксон все так же медленно протянул руки и ухватил Рика за рубашку.

– …мееееняяя слыыыы…

Последнее слово. Рик наконец-то уловил его. Оно ввинтилось в уши и обожгло горло:

– Sacrificium!

Дэрил Диксон ударил его в лицо.

* * *

Что-то там было – внутри обломков. Оно походило на печи из сна – то же ощущение голодного ожидания. Получалось, церковь и проклятье связаны? Или просто одно дерьмо притянуло другое? Самое мерзкое, Дэрил не представлял себе, что делать. Лезть внутрь? Будь это место действительно опасно, коп наверняка вспомнил бы, что здесь исчезали люди, рассказал какую-нибудь страшилку, как о мертвецах в озере. Или… Накорми нас…

Дэрил стоял и пялился на полусгнившие черные балки с ярко-зелеными, будто ядовитыми, пятнами мха. Казалось, воздух над ними колебался, как от жара. А если… если это он, Дэрил, его вроде как разбудил? Сначала зазвонил колокол, теперь же… Дерьмо! Драпать отсюда надо! Тогда оно, может, притихнет опять. Правильно – удрать, укрыться как следует, а эта штука, чем бы она ни была, пусть кукует тут!

Уже знакомые иголки вонзились в затылок, и Дэрил почти отпрыгнул от фундамента, развернулся, готовый к нападению. Чертов коп уже был на полпути, перся с той же отсутствующей мордой, как тогда у озера, только не молчал – что-то бормотал себе под нос, и от этого волосы встали дыбом.

– Сказал стоять!

Поздно. Дэрил в два прыжка очутился рядом, схватил его за рубашку:

– Ты меня слышишь?

И тряхнул, как следует. Граймс уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами и вдруг ухмыльнулся:

– Сакрифициум!

Мать твою! Дэрил врезал ему быстрее, чем сообразил, что делает. Коп грохнулся на задницу, прижал ладонь к щеке.

– Черт…

Несмотря на то что могла прилететь ответка, Дэрил склонился над ним, поймал взгляд уже нормальных, растерянных и разозленных глаз.

– Подымайся, живо!

– Что?

Вот тупица! Он ухватил Граймса за предплечье, рванул на себя:

– Сваливаем! Шевелись уже!

– Ты меня…

– Живо, я сказал!

У копа хватило ума дать потащить себя вниз по склону. Дэрил осознавал, что никто за ними не погонится, что сидящее там нечто заперто, как в ловушке, внутри фундамента, но подсознание орало уносить ноги. Дэрил оглядывался, пока поганые развалины не скрылись за деревьями, и лишь тогда позволил себе чуть-чуть расслабиться. Граймс тут же вырвался, пошел рядом.

– Какого черта ты меня ударил?

– А ты какого хера поперся? Я сказал стоять. – Да, эта дрянь осталась позади, ощущение иголок исчезло – можно перевести дух. Только Дэрила до сих пор потряхивало.

– Я… – В голосе копа проскользнула неуверенность. – Я слышал шепот.

– Это ты шептал!

Граймс нахмурился и сбавил шаг.

– Не останавливайся! – сразу же рявкнул Дэрил. – И никогда туда больше не ходи. Понял?

– Если оно опасно, то…

– …что? Обмотаешь его по периметру лентой и никого не пустишь?

– Как вариант, – твердо ответил коп, и снова захотелось ему врезать.

– Значит, так. – До шоссе было совсем ничего, и Дэрил пошел чуть медленнее. – Я сваливаю из вашего дерьмового округа, а ты нахрен забываешь и про озеро, и про это место. И все будет просто зашибись. Клянусь!

Граймс все-таки остановился, упер руки в бока.

– Ты обещал рассказать, что происходит.

Какой же он идиот! Впрочем, Дэрил был не лучше. Зачем притащил его сюда? Мог бы сходить и в одиночку. Теперь вот расхлебывай!

– Просто не шляйся тут больше. Все.

На щеках Граймса заходили желваки:

– Я могу…

– Что можешь? Арестуешь меня за то, что дал тебе в морду?

– Я не буду тебя арестовывать. Хотя очень хочется.

– Ну, блядь, спасибо! – Дэрил развернулся и пошел дальше.

– Диксон! – прилетело вслед. – То слово, сакрифициум! Оно ведь значит жертвоприношение?

Будто Дэрил знал! Походило на то, хотя выяснять он точно не собирался. Собирался сделать он только одно – свалить, пока Граймс не передумал и не решил его остановить. И пошло все к черту! 

* * *

Обратный путь показался бесконечным. Дэрил гнал «Триумф», выжимая все, на что был способен старик, а дорога тянулась и тянулась. Остановка на бензоколонке тоже длилась целую вечность. Самым сложным было не думать – потом, все потом! Но мысли лезли в голову. Почему печи? Почему, мать ее, церковь? Что там такое творилось? И чертово сакрифициум – в нем должен быть какой-то смысл!

Какой же он кретин! Даже не разглядел, не понял ничего толком, а запаниковал! Но тут же по спине снова начинали бегать мурашки, намекая, что Дэрил правильно сделал, взяв ноги в руки. С чем-то таким он правда никогда не сталкивался. Оно ему не по зубам. Оно никому не по зубам! Да хватит уже, наконец!

И все-таки Дэрил добрался, загнал мотоцикл в гараж и ворвался в дом. И только тогда позволил себе расслабиться и привалиться к стене. Долбаный ад какой-то, а не поездочка. Надо отдохнуть. В холодильнике вроде оставалось пиво, а в кухонном шкафчике – кое-что покрепче. Пара глотков не повредит. Пара глотков – самое то, чтобы успокоиться. Дэрил облизал пересохшие губы и побрел на кухню.

Телефон зазвонил так резко, что дыхание перехватило. Да что такое? От всего теперь шарахаться? Дэрил почти сорвал трубку:

– Чего надо?

– Мистер Диксон? – спросили на другом конце провода.

– Он самый.

– Это Эйвери.

– Что ты за хрен, Эйвери?

– Джон Эйвери. Вы, наверное, не помните меня. Я адвокат вашего брата.

Эйвери… Эйвери… А, точно. Придурок, которого подсунул Мерлу штат, потому что на нормального адвоката у брата денег не было.

– Я вам весь день звоню, – продолжал тот.

– Уезжал по делам.

– Да, конечно. У вашего брата возникли проблемы, мистер Диксон.

– Чего? – Дэрил чуть не спихнул телефон со стола, едва успел перехватить, и тот жалобно звякнул. Чудо, что связь не оборвалась.

– Боюсь, о досрочном освобождении теперь не может идти речи, – затараторил адвокатишка.

– Что стряслось-то? – Руки похолодели, а сердце будто ухнуло в желудок.

– Ваш брат подрался с одним из заключенных. Так получилось, что он был афроамериканцем, а мистер Диксон его оскорблял, если вы понимаете, о чем я…

Ни хрена не понимал! Только ловил ртом воздух.

– Такие расистские выходки недопустимы, и мистеру Диксону, признаться, повезет, если ему просто отменят досрочное освобождение, а не прибавят срок.

– Заткнись, – рявкнул Дэрил и грохнул трубку на аппарат.

Дерьмо? Нет, все было еще зашибись. Вот теперь дерьмо. Он уселся прямо на пол и обхватил голову руками. Почему брат подрался? Он сказал – дождись меня. Он пообещал! Это тоже проклятье? С чего Дэрил решил, что получится удрать? Ведь не могло же быть так просто! А если проклятье действительно не отпустит, не даст вырваться, а потянет обратно в Кинг? Что тогда делать?

Дэрил знал, что потом ему будет плохо, что утром он снова себя возненавидит. Но это ведь утром, не сейчас. Он поднялся и пошел на кухню. Туда, где в шкафчике стояло кое-что покрепче. Парой глотков он сегодня не обойдется.


	3. Искры

Утро началось предсказуемо – с похмелья. С мысли о том, что нажираться два дня подряд – самая тупая из всех тупых идей. И что пора завязывать.

Дэрил завозился на так и не разобранной кровати, и в затылке тут же разлилась боль. Аспирину бы, вроде оставался еще. И побольше воды: из-за сушняка казалось, что во рту наждачная бумага.

А может, лучше наоборот? Забить вообще на все? Чертов коп, Граймс, перся тогда в озеро с таким спокойствием на роже… Так ведь это потому что уже сам не соображал, на каком свете! Дэрил уселся на кровати, скрестив ноги, и принялся тереть лицо, которое как занемело. Почему идиот-предок, заполучив на свою голову проклятие, просто не вышиб себе мозги? Или хотя бы не остался холостяком, чтобы то проклятие не передалось детям? Какого хера его праправнуки должны мучиться? Они ведь мучились несмотря даже на то, что не нарушали запрет. Мама сгорела, в ее отца ударила молния. Что случилось с прадедом? Тоже что-то нехорошее. А что выпадет на долю самого Дэрила?

И чего теперь? Сидеть на заднице и ждать, когда прилетит? Дядя Джесси верил, что должен быть выход. Даже когда мать погибла, твердил, что он есть. Да нет никакого выхода, отцовский брат просто сох по матери, вот и пытался убедить и ее, и себя, и Дэрила, что все можно поправить. Помощник шерифа Граймс точно вроде него, поэтому жив, хотя любого другого та тварь выжрала бы за пару-тройку месяцев. А что делать Дэрилу? Хоть монетку подкидывай.

Проще было не думать ни о чем еще пару часов, и Дэрил поперся на кухню за водой и аспирином. В холодильнике предсказуемо повесилась мышь, хорошо, в шкафчике осталась пачка чипсов. По ящику передавали какой-то отстой, от которого притихшая вроде головная боль напомнила о себе снова. Надо выползти из дому и купить пожрать.

Вот так Дэрил и попался – лучше надо было по сторонам смотреть! Он же напялил солнечные очки, вывалился из дому и только потом заметил чуваков, торчавших возле росшего в конце улицы дуба. Уже знакомых чуваков – тех самых, которые два дня назад возили Дэрила потрепаться с Джо. Разворачиваться и идти в дом – тупо, драпать – смешно. Пришлось ползти мимо, все равно магазин в той стороне.

Дэрил уже миновал уродов, когда в спину прилетело:

– Джо ждет.

– Еще подождет, не облезет.

И тут между лопаток что-то хорошо так ткнулось.

– Прокатимся.

Они ж не идиоты устраивать пальбу посреди города! И дохлым Дэрил им без надобности. Послать их и… Один из уродов обошел его спереди и преградил путь:

– Я сказал, прокатимся. – Он кивнул на припаркованную неподалеку тачку. Там сидела парочка таких же уродов. Неплохо подготовились. И в этот раз они были настроены серьезнее, чем в прошлый. Неужели успели выяснить, что брату теперь куковать в тюрьме еще полгода?

Чертова похмелюга, чертова башка… Орать, драться просто не осталось сил. Дэрил кивнул и побрел к тачке.

Путь предстоял не то чтобы близкий – около получаса. На заднем сидении, зажатый между двумя уродами, Дэрил чувствовал себя шпротиной в банке. Точно – такой же безголовый. Хорошо хоть, старенький крайслер ле барон был не самой тесной машиной. По правде, он был машиной пижонов, даже этот, потрепанный и явно сотню раз чиненный кем-то не слишком пряморуким. Дэрил не удивился бы, если б тачка прямо сейчас заглохла и встала. Не повезло – крайслер оказался крепче, чем думалось.

Пришлось выбираться и заходить в уже знакомый бар. Вся четверка конвоиров выстроилась у двери, отрезая путь к бегству.

– Дэрил! – оскалился из-за стойки Джо.

Дать бы ему в рожу! Вместо этого пришлось устроиться на сидении, куда кивнул хозяин. Звериные морды уставились со стены стеклянными глазами.

– Посетителей распугать не боишься? – Дэрил стянул темные очки.

– Для моих посетителей еще рановато, – хмыкнул Джо. – Хочешь чего-нибудь? За счет заведения, конечно.

– Обойдусь.

– Что мне в тебе нравится – сразу берешь быка за рога. – Джо уперся обеими руками о стойку и почти навис над Дэрилом. Тому едва удалось заставить себя не отшатнуться.

– Чего надо?

Дико захотелось выпить. Ну уж нет! Хватит!

– Слухами земля полнится, Дэрил. – Джо отвернулся и принялся возиться под стойкой. – А я люблю слухи. Говорят, некий адвокат тебя разыскивал. По поводу Мерла.

Вот оно – гребанное бинго.

– Да? И чего разыскивал?

Джо вынырнул из-под стойки и погрозил пальцем:

– Нехорошо, Дэрил, нехорошо! Понимаю, ты в расстроенных чувствах, ты ждал брата. И я ждал твоего брата. А тут такое.

Дэрил промолчал – все равно сказать было нечего.

– Надо как-то решать, хм, сложившуюся ситуацию.

– А чего решать? Мерл выйдет, деньги отдаст.

Джо сокрушенно покачал головой:

– Ты ведь умный человек, Дэрил. Должен понимать, что не все дела ждут. А так как ты умный человек, полагаю, мы договоримся.

– Это о чем еще? Меня дела Мерла не касаются.

Кто-то из ждущих у двери уродов хмыкнул, а Джо расплылся в широкой улыбке:

– Дэрил-Дэрил! Не разочаровывай меня.

Не разочаровывай, чтоб его! Даже если сойти с ума и продать «Триумф» брата, не факт, что и пятьсот баксов наберется. Кому нужно это чудище? Не говоря уже о том, что выйдя из тюрьмы, Мерл за такое просто убьет. И что остается?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Как насчет рассрочки?

Джо больше не улыбался – он ржал.

– Я похож на банк?

– С процентами, – закинул удочку Дэрил.

– Как сложно. – Джо взял с полки за барной стойкой бутылку и бокал и налил себе немного. Во рту стало сухо – хоть один глоточек… Да что ж он такая размазня?!

– Знаешь, – Джо уже не смеялся, – можно решить все проще. Как цивилизованные люди.

– Это еще как? – спросил Дэрил, прекрасно зная ответ.

– Не хочешь на меня поработать?

– Ты автомастерскую держишь?

Джо приподнял брови, и Дэрил добавил:

– Тогда не хочу.

По спине мазнул холодок – Джо смотрел пристально, словно прикидывая, куда именно приколотить башку Дэрила среди чертовых звериных голов. Прошлый раз он пялился так же. Нет, все-таки не с такой угрозой. Джо деланно-печально вздохнул и отвел взгляд, и сразу же дышать стало легче.

– Моя большая слабость в том, что я добрый человек. Даже слишком добрый, себе в ущерб. Полагаю, тебе просто надо все хорошенько обдумать. Поразмыслить, прийти к выводу, что вариантов у тебя никаких. Скажем, денек-другой. Как раз покапают проценты. А потом приходи, буду ждать.

– Да пошел…

Четверо уродов у двери шагнули чуть ли не одновременно.

– Ну-ну! – Джо поставил бутылку и бокал на стойку и поднял раскрытые руки. – Ты в плохом настроении, бывает. Особенно с похмелья. Только поэтому буду снисходителен. Вали домой и проспись, Дэрил. В следующий раз, если выкинешь что-то такое, мои ребята научат тебя хорошим манерам. Договорились?

Врезать ему и… что? Дальше-то что? Дэрил вдруг представил, как вскакивает и орет прямо в рожу Джо:

– Не связывайся со мной, я проклят!

Даже жаль, что урод не поверит.

Дэрил встал и молча направился к выходу. И как прикажешь домой переться? Пешком? Авось поймает какую-нибудь попутку. Мужики у двери расступились, и уже на улице до Дэрила донеслись смешки. Плевать, пусть хоть оборжутся. Унижаться и просить подбросить он не собирался. Доползет на своих двоих, даже если придется ковылять до вечера.

* * *

Первый раз за день повезло – удалось тормознуть фуру. Водитель оказался треплом, зато всю дорогу молол языком сам, а Дэрил только курил и время от времени мычал, изображая согласие. Старое доброе южное дерьмо: демократы – суки, бывшая – тоже сука, вышла замуж за северянина и свалила, хрен теперь повидаешься с детьми, в Белом доме черный, но ничего, в этом году мы еще посмотрим, кто кого, черта с два потерпим его на еще один срок…

Отчего-то вспомнились Граймс и тот пацан, его сын. А если коп не послушается? Если снова попрется к развалинам церкви? С него станется. Хотя ему-то что? Он ведь не проклят. Но вдруг?.. Да какая Дэрилу разница? Однако эта мысль потянула за собой следующую. Что делать самому? Драпать – теперь еще и от Джо? Его будто заарканили, и Дэрил почти чувствовал невидимую петлю, тащившую назад. Мерл наверняка влип из-за этого дерьма. Тогда что будет следующим? Та мерзость в Кинге таки выползет из леса?

Дядя Джесси твердил, что нельзя бегать вечно. Предки Дэрила бегали целых два века, но кому-то пришлось бы платить, вот потомку и не повезло. Дядя сказал бы не сдаваться. У него самого это как-то получалось – единственный уважаемый человек среди Диксонов. И тот чертов коп барахтался до последнего.

Дэрил порылся в карманах и достал не пойми как туда завалившийся президентский доллар. Вроде проспорил кто-то из приятелей. С аверса хмуро смотрел Вашингтон. Жаль, этот доллар не безбожный, можно было бы выручить за него баксов шестьдесят.

– Ты это чего? – спросил водила.

– Хочу монетку кинуть.

– Повезет – не повезет?

– Типа того.

Ну что, Вашингтон или мисс Свобода? Дэрил подбросил монету, поймал на тыльную сторону руки и прихлопнул.

– И чего вышло?

Дэрил убрал ладонь и встретился взглядом с Вашингтоном. Подкинул еще раз – Вашингтон. Третий раз…

– Свобода меня не любит.

– Бабы – они такие, – кивнул водила.

Еще несколько лет, и ему, Дэрилу Диксону, стукнет сорокет. Боже, он и не думал, что протянет столько! Никогда не загадывал, что будет, жил как жилось. Может, правда пора остановиться и сделать хоть что-то? Хотя бы попытаться. Даже если он облажается, что потеряет? Собственную дерьмовую жизнь? Было бы, о чем жалеть!

Вашингтон по-прежнему смотрел хмуро – он Дэрила точно не одобрял. Ну и похер.

– Так что, старина Джордж – фиговый выбор?

Дэрил засунул монету в карман.

– Они оба фиговые. В этом-то самое дерьмо.

Водила хмыкнул и покачал головой.

…Дома Дэрил не стал терять времени зря, тем более, брать с собой было почти нечего. Вторая, для разнообразия, чистая рубашка, оставшаяся в заначке наличка, всякая мелкая фигня, любимый арбалет и дневник. Он лежал, запертый, в обитой металлом шкатулке, скорее, сундучке, принадлежавшем еще матери, вместе с парой старых фото и женским кольцом с красным камнем, может, даже настоящим рубином – Дэрил не выяснял, все равно не продал бы его ни за какие деньги. С первого фото смотрела мать, совсем молодая, еще до замужества. Она сидела в плетеном кресле на террасе какого-то дома, а возле на столике стояла тарелка с фруктами. Мать улыбалась прямо в объектив, а в жизни Дэрил ни разу не видел от нее такой улыбки. На втором фото торчал он сам с Мерлом. Брат держал его, еще совсем мелкого, на руках и, судя по физиономии, собирался уронить.

Дэрил вздохнул, раскрыл дневник и положил фотки между страниц, коричневых, рассыпающихся от старости. Фиолетовые чернила выцвели, но Дэрил все равно не мог прочесть почти ничего из написанного. Мать говорила, это латынь. Проклятый предок строчил на латыни – считал, что на ней-то потомки его поймут. Вроде как мертвый язык, который никогда уже не изменится. Умно, но предок не предугадал, что за двести лет потомки все просрут и ту латынь знать не будут. Так что на долю матери, Дэрила и дяди Джесси остались жалкие крохи на тогдашнем английском, понятном так себе. Хотя мать тоже делала какие-то заметки, и в конце дневника белели несколько отдельных новых страниц, исписанных ее почерком.

Дэрил осторожно закрыл дневник, коснулся кончиками пальцев потрескавшегося кожаного переплета с вытесненными буквами КР. Клеман Руа, тот самый предок, единственный выживший из всей семьи. Остальные погибли, когда Игнис Магнус пришел в первый раз.

Ладно, пора валить. Дэрил покидал все вещи в рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и обвел взглядом гостиную. На мгновение кольнула мысль, что, может, это в последний раз. А даже если и в последний, то что с того?

– Пока, дядя Джесси, – сказал Дэрил в пустоту, подхватил арбалет и пошел в гараж за «Триумфом».

Действительно, пора.

* * *

Свалить было самой простой частью, теперь началась сложная. Дэрил добрался до знакомой автомастерской к сумеркам. Еще не совсем сумеркам, так, просто серый день стал чуть серее.

За два года тут мало что изменилось. Сама мастерская по-прежнему торчала у дороги – небольшая, приземистая, грязно-белая. Из обоих распахнутых ворот доносился шум. Там вовсю работали, и это было хорошим знаком. Поодаль светлел крохотный офис, рядом стояли две тачки. Возле одной курил незнакомый чувак в комбинезоне.

– Чиниться приехал? – спросил он, когда Дэрил притормозил «Триумф».

– Неа, я к мистеру Россу.

– Он у себя. – Мужик кивнул в сторону видневшегося за мастерской двухэтажного жилого домика.

– Спасибо. – Дэрил слез с мотоцикла.

– Антиквариат, – с уважением заметил мужик.

– Типа того.

– Как идти, знаешь?

– Не первый раз тут.

– Даже так. – Взгляд стал оценивающим. – Джек Коуди.

– Дэрил Диксон.

– Задержишься здесь, Дэрил Диксон?

– Зависит от мистера Росса.

– Ну-ну. Тогда удачи.

Дэрил кивнул. Да уж, ему понадобится много удачи!

Он обошел автомастерскую справа по узкой асфальтовой дорожке, миновал пару клумб, из которых вовсю перли цветы, и взобрался на невысокое крылечко. Во рту опять пересохло. Что он трясется, как сопляк какой-то? В худшем случае дадут ему от ворот поворот и дел-то!

А крыльцо-то изменилось, как и сам дом, – краску недавно подновляли и перила починили. Значит, дела и правда идут неплохо. А раз так, кому тут нужны еще работники? Не надо было сюда тащиться! Дэрил резко выдохнул и постучал. Ждать пришлось долго, он успел подумать о невыкуренной сигарете и невыпитом виски, но дверь слабо скрипнула и распахнулась, и за ней обнаружилась древняя тощая старушка. Тонкие, как паутина, но пышно взбитые белоснежные волосы едва доходили Дэрилу до груди.

– Добрый день, миссис Росс.

Старушка задрала голову и посмотрела на него сквозь очки в тяжелой темной оправе:

– Я тебя знаю, молодой человек. – И улыбнулась беззубым ртом.

– Да, миссис Росс.

– Но прошлый раз у тебя были короткие волосы. Как же ты зарос, мальчик Диксон! Глаз почти не видать. Зря ты так – красивые глаза надо показывать девушкам.

– Ну…

– Мама, кого там принесло? – донеслось из глубин дома. – Если снова Аллен, пусть возвращается к работе, ублюдок! Из-за него не успеваем!

– Нет, дорогой! А ты, мальчик Диксон, заходи, не жмись на пороге. Руди сейчас явится.

В гостиную и правда ввалился высоченный лысый и почти безбровый мужик, и тут же стало тесно. Он тоже был в комбинезоне, а руки блестели от машинного масла. Видимо, по-прежнему возился со всякими хитрыми заказами в любимой пристройке.

– Тогда кто… Ха!

Под взглядом Росса сразу же захотелось провалиться сквозь пол в подвал, а оттуда – в преисподнюю.

– Я так рада! – Миссис Росс поковыляла в сторону кухни. – Ты чего-то бледненький совсем, мальчик Диксон. Заварю тебе чаю. А с обеда у нас остались пирожки…

– Мама, – ровно откликнулся Росс, – этот тип здесь ненадолго.

– Как невежливо, Руди! Он гость, а гостей надо угощать. – Миссис Росс послала сыну укоризненный взгляд, доползла, наконец, до кухни и там скрылась.

Росс шумно выдохнул, поднял руку, собираясь почесать затылок, чертыхнулся и опустил ее.

– И не прикасайся к мебели! Снова перепачкаешь!

– Мама!

– Не груби мне! Я все слышу!

– Господи… – Он опять посмотрел на Дэрила.

Тот откашлялся:

– Миссис Росс… Как она?

– Здоровее нас обоих вместе взятых, – буркнул хозяин автомастерской. – Чего явился?

– Я… мне работа…

– Что? Знаешь, Диксон, мне прошлого раза хватило по горло. И проеб… – Росс метнул взгляд в сторону кухни, – и сорванных сроков, и скандала, который устроил твой братец.

– Мерл в тюрьме.

– Самое ему место.

На такое надо было вскинуться или даже дать в рожу, но Дэрил промолчал.

– Чего притих, Диксон?

– Скандала больше не будет, обещаю. И сроки… я не подведу.

– Значит, твой брат не заявится снова под мои двери и не примется орать, что нечего всяким пидорам трогать грязными руками его драгоценный байк? А потом не объявит, что тебе нечего делать в этом… как он тогда выразился?.. сральнике для гомосеков? А ты, как он прикажет, не бросишь все и не свалишь?

Дэрил втянул голову в плечи.

– Ага, бросишь, мать твою, срочный заказ, а разгребать мне, – добавил Росс. – И отбиваться от очередных мудаков, которых натравит твой брат. У меня тогда половина работников уволилась. Новых и чтоб с руками не из жопы пришлось битый год искать!

И зачем Дэрил снова сюда приперся? Знал же, что услышит. А Росс буравил его злым взглядом. Действительно, сдалось ему такое счастье.

– Мальчики, чай готов! – позвала миссис Росс. – Сейчас принесу!

– Мама, мы можем выпить его и на кухне! – Он мотнул головой Дэрилу. – Иди уже, приканчивай чертов чай. И проваливай.

– Я не свалю.

– Чего?

– Не свалю и не подставлю вас, мистер Росс.

– И почему я должен тебе верить?

Дэрил стиснул зубы.

– Мне очень нужна работа.

Если б Мерл тогда не взбеленился! Если б не приперся и не устроил черт-те что! Дэрил, хоть и сделал перед братом вид, будто не в курсе, прекрасно знал, что Росс по мужикам. Но это ведь не мешало! Работать тут было хорошо: хозяин и платил по-человечески, и сам отлично в тачках смыслил. Наверное, единственное место, где Дэрилу действительно нравилось. Все предыдущие надоедали или хозяева начинали наглеть, и тогда он увольнялся, не жалея ни мгновения. Зачем только брат…

– Знаешь, Диксон, – вздохнул Росс, – преотвратно выглядишь. Сколько времени прошло? Года два, да? А рожа у тебя – будто с пяток лет, если не больше.

Зато хозяин ничуть не изменился. Такой же стремный шкаф, что и был.

– Мне очень нужна работа, – повторил Дэрил. Он вообще не представлял, что делать, если ему откажут. Не Просчитал, как и всегда.

Росс упер руки в бока:

– Что, совсем приперло?

– Да.

– Ну хоть честно. – Он помолчал немного, затем покачал головой. – Ладно, слушай сюда, Диксон. Этот месяц будешь считаться на испытательном сроке.

– Я не…

– Пасть закрой и не перебивай. Уж если тебя приперло. Хоть разок увижу даже слегка бухим, вылетишь тут же. Все понял?

Да схрена он решил, что Дэрилу больше заняться будет нечем, кроме как бухать? Вполне себе с конкретного хрена – пора уже это признать. Такие штуки Росс всегда просекал мгновенно.

– Чего молчишь?

– Да, мистер Росс. Все понял.

– Вот и отлично. Платить буду, как прошлый раз. Остановиться есть где?

Дэрил поморщился.

– Ясно. Трейлер по-прежнему стоит на заднем дворе, можешь его занять – вычту у тебя за постой из зарплаты. Возражения?

– Нет, мистер Росс.

– Руди? – миссис Росс возникла в дверном проеме, ведущем на кухню. – Чай стынет.

– Уже идем.

– Мальчик Диксон снова будет на тебя работать?

– Да, мама.

– Как чудесно! – Она хлопнула в ладоши. – Тогда у меня еще осталось немного тортика! 

Росс только закатил глаза.

– Руди, вымой руки, наконец! Снова испачкаешь скатерть.

– Сейчас.

– Поспеши. А то мы с мальчиком Диксоном ничего тебе не оставим. – Миссис Росс подошла к Дэрилу и взяла его под руку. – Я ведь помню, как тебя зовут. Не подсказывай! Обязательно соображу сама. Сейчас выпьем чаю, и соображу.

Она улыбнулась, и Дэрил неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

Чай с тортом! Он даже не представлял, что чертов день кончится именно так. Но… получилось! Получилось же! Может, и дальше повезет. Дэрилу очень хотелось в это верить.

* * *

Неделя началась… сумбурно. Пожалуй, другого слова не подберешь. И все благодаря Дэрилу Диксону. Когда, наконец, настроение прекратило метаться туда-сюда, и Рик сумел более-менее хладнокровно обдумать произошедшее, вопросов лишь прибавилось. И не только вопросов – он чуял всем своим нюхом копа, что случилось что-то непоправимое.

С одной стороны, Рик по-прежнему был благодарен Дэрилу Диксону. Обязан ему. С другой – Рик злился. Не за удар в лицо, а за то, что его, растерянного и ни черта не соображающего, бросили, так ничего и не объяснив. Дэрил Диксон тогда попросту сбежал, а Рик ненавидел, когда сбегали.

Оставалось только перебирать все те странности, что свалились на него за эти дни, и пытаться выстроить из них логическую цепочку. Факт первый – Рик чуть не покончил с собой из-за какой-то неведомой твари. Это была не игра воображения, не глюк, а что-то до ужаса реальное. Факт второй – Дэрил Диксон знал о существовании подобных тварей и знал, как с ними бороться. Тогда кто он такой? Охотник за нечистью, как в комиксах? Колдун? Звучало слишком безумно, и размышления об этом Рик решил отложить на потом. Факт третий – страшилки про колокол не пустой звук. Факт четвертый – страшилки про церковь тоже. Из этого следовало, что между Дэрилом Диксоном и страшилками есть связь. Как минимум, он ими заинтересовался. И тогда что Рику с этим делать? Забыть обо всем – точно не выход.

Конечно, оставался самый простой и очевидный вариант – Рик просто-напросто свихнулся, события последних дней ему привиделись. Отдельные моменты прекрасно укладывались в эту теорию, но объяснить ей все не получалось, если только Дэрил Диксон не сам сумасшедший, с чего-то решивший поддержать чужой бред. Бритва Оккама, напомнил себе Рик: самое очевидное, пусть и безумное, объяснение вполне может быть истинным. Пока считаем так.

Начать следовало с наиболее простого – Дэрила Диксона. Поэтому Рик оказался на работе в сумасшедшую рань, когда в участке были только дежурные, и воспользовался служебным положением. Он нацедил себе кофе, устроился за столом и, включив компьютер, залез в досье своего спасителя. Тут Рика ждала большая куча ничего. Не совсем, конечно, но по сравнению с досье Мерла Диксона досье его младшего брата оказалось удивительно скудным. Несколько задержаний за пьяные драки и приводов в полицию, два тюремных срока: первый на два месяца, второй – уже на четыре. Так, мелочи. Рик полагал, тот успел отметиться гораздо больше.

Это была, в сущности, невеселая и совершенно банальная жизнь. Мать погибла, когда Дэрилу Диксону исполнилось десять, сгорела вместе с домом. Пожар начался от непотушенной сигареты, равнодушно констатировал неведомый Рику эксперт. Содержание алкоголя… Да, тут все ясно. Отец умер от цирроза печени спустя полтора десятилетия. Еще через несколько лет за ним последовал дядя Диксона. Близких родственников, если не считать брата, нет, постоянной работы нет, ничего нет. Рик вывел на монитор одну из фотографий, приложенных к досье. Этот Дэрил Диксон был моложе себя нынешнего, но такой же угрюмый и настороженный. Короткие волосы еще не скрывали глаза, и Рик наконец-то увидел, что они светлые, цвета вылинявших джинсов. Цепкий взгляд, но слишком злой, не на кого-то конкретно, а на весь мир. Однако Дэрил Диксон остановился и помог женщине поменять колесо, вытащил самого Рика. Не совсем пропащая душа, сказал бы шериф Хардинг.

– Эк ты сегодня рано!

Рик быстро закрыл и фотографию, и само досье и улыбнулся подошедшему Шейну.

– Решил заняться текучкой. Что-то я совсем ее забросил.

– Хей! – Шейн уставился так, словно у Рика выросла вторая голова. – Ты улыбаешься!

– Это так необычно?

Шейн взял свой стул, придвинул его к столу Рика и уселся.

– Да я уже забыл, когда ты в последний раз улыбался! Колись, что произошло…

– Ничего…

– …и как ее зовут!

– Шейн, правда, ничего не случилось.

Друг хмыкнул:

– Все равно ведь узнаю! А, ладно, – Шейн посерьезнел и смерил его пристальным взглядом, совсем как сын в воскресенье утром. – Насчет «не случилось» уверен, чувак?

Рик пожал плечами.

– Карл тут всякого порассказал. – Друг выразительно приподнял брови.

Рик мысленно чертыхнулся, хотя этого следовало ожидать.

– Правда все хорошо. Мне поплохело, и человек, который проезжал мимо, помог добраться домой.

– Поплохело? Карл говорил, ты в отрубе был.

– Карл немного преувеличил. Похоже, я здорово его напугал.

– Да уж. По его словам, тот мужик был настоящий бандюган.

– Внешность обманчива.

– А потом ты свалил куда-то на целый день.

– Шейн. – Рик поднял руки, показывая, что сдается. – Правда, спасибо за беспокойство. Но все отлично.

– Тогда что у тебя на физиономии?

Челюсть снова заныла, напоминая о церкви в лесу. Синяк от удара до сих пор не сошел, но заклеивать его пластырем Рик не стал, потому что так выглядело еще подозрительнее. Он предчувствовал, что Шейн – такая же ищейка, как и сам Рик, – просто так не отстанет. Кто бы отстал на его месте?

– Помнишь, как мы в детстве лазали в развалинах, которые остались от прежнего города?

– Уходишь от ответа?

– Так помнишь или нет?

– Ну что-то было. Это же давным-давно случилось.

– Ты еще передумал лезть в церковь.

– Церковь?

– Да. От нее остался один фундамент. Ты подошел, а потом передумал.

Шейн послал недоуменный взгляд:

– Уверен? Вообще не помню. А почему церковь-то? На ней что, написано было?

Рик помотал головой:

– Но это точно церковь.

– Ты б еще про невидимый колокол вспомнил и покойников в озере! До Хэллоуина полгода.

Шейн правда забыл? Но кто же из них двоих решил, что тот фундамент – церковь? И, главное, не ошибся?

– Рики? – позвал друг. – Кончай всякой фигней голову забивать. В смысле, рад, что ты вроде как прочухался. – Лицо Шейна смягчилось. – Я уже стал здорово тревожиться. Но ты б лучше Карлом занялся, а не старыми страшилками. Пацан ведь совсем одичал.

– Я занялся. Съездим с ним на выходные в Атланту.

Шейн смотрел одновременно радостно и настороженно, словно все еще боялся поверить. Как же эти два года Рик выглядел со стороны? Он попытался представить, и его чуть не пробила дрожь. Пришлось напомнить себе, что все позади. Для него позади, а есть ли еще такие же несчастные? Сколько их и сколько тех тварей? Как с ними бороться?

– Дружище, ты еще со мной?

Рик кивнул.

– Тогда пора приниматься за работу!

…Дни сменяли один другой, но впервые за долгое время каждый из них четко откладывался в памяти и казался невероятно ценным. И каждый день кто-то из коллег считал своим долгом сказать:

– Наконец-то ты стал похож на себя!

Или:

– Отлично выглядишь. 

Даже шериф Хардинг смерил его внимательным взором из-за очков и произнес:

– Рад, что ты снова с нами, сынок. Давно пора.

И Рик улыбался и кивал.

Шейн постепенно расслаблялся, начинал верить в то, что друг опять стал прежним, а вечерами с Карлом удавалось нормально побеседовать и посмотреть вместе телевизор, хотя время от времени сын еще вскидывался, словно ждал подвоха. Жизнь входила в свою колею? Ничего подобного.

Церковь в лесу занимала почти все мысли, но с этим нельзя было подойти ни к кому, даже к Шейну. Тем более, пока было идти попросту не с чем. Тогда что предпринять? Устроить собственное расследование или разыскать Дэрила Диксона и потребовать ответы? Либо то и то сразу?

Дэрил Диксон сказал ни в коем случае не приближаться к церкви. Рик и сам догадывался, что это опасно, вопрос лишь в том, насколько? Однако нельзя просто забыть о развалинах, значит, надо хотя бы разузнать о них все, что удастся. Не зря же Дэрил Диксон так заинтересовался прежним Кингом и тем, где тот стоял. Наверняка что-то есть на городском сайте, в музее и библиотеке, и попасть в архив – дело несложное.

А утром четверга в лесу неподалеку от озера Леон Бассет и Денни о’Рурк нашли сгоревшее тело.

* * *

Шериф Хардинг обычно редко выходил из себя, но были две темы, от которых он будто взрывался: демократы и пожары. Конечно, шериф понимал, что среди подчиненных затесались паршивые овцы, не рвущиеся поддерживать республиканцев, а потому в участке действовало негласное правило – не говорить при начальстве о политике. Сам виноват, если проболтался и получил от Хардинга отповедь о желторотых юнцах, истинных ценностях каждого свободного человека и той заднице, в которой вот-вот окажется страна из-за чертовых ослов.

С пожарами было сложнее. Они приводили шерифа в состояние, близкое к отчаянию. Кинг горел – конечно, во всем округе случались пожары, но именно его центр стабильно занимал первое место по их числу. Городок не так уж сильно выделялся, но достаточно, чтобы заметить. И пик пожаров неизменно приходился на осенние месяцы – очередная местная страшилка, на этот раз истинная.

Бороться с огнем – удел пожарных, но сколько себя помнил Рик, в Кинге шептались, что осенью от них мало толку. Листья пожелтели – жди огня и обгоревшего трупа. И правда, каждый или почти каждый год в пламени кто-нибудь гибнул, и это неизменно случалось осенью, после чего местные жители вздыхали с печалью и облегчением одновременно, потому что верили: до следующего года никто больше не сгорит. Рик всегда считал этот фатализм неправильным: чем-то он напоминал о язычестве и человеческих жертвоприношениях. Рик прекрасно понимал шерифа Хардинга: что бы ни делали полиция и пожарные, осенний огонь и обгоревшее тело казались неизбежностью.

Но Бассет и о’Рурк наткнулись на труп весной, и шериф рвал и метал. Вестником же самой странной новости стал судмедэксперт Майк Салливан.

Строго говоря, Рик и Шейн не должны были присутствовать при этой беседе, но оба находились в кабинете шерифа, когда туда заглянул Салливан.

– Редчайший случай, – сообщил он, потрясая папкой с отчетом. – Самовозгорание.

– Чего? – выдохнул шериф Хардинг.

– Я еще должен уточнить, но уверен почти на все сто. Самовозгорание.

На круглом лице Хардинга проступили одновременно облегчение и раздражение. Рик почти читал его мысли: слава богу, не убийство, но что за черт это самовозгорание?

– Кем был бедолага, выяснили? – начал шериф с самого простого вопроса.

Салливан поморщился:

– Местный бродяга, как сказал о’Рурк. Опознали по ногам.

– А что там с самовозгоранием?

– Вы видели тело? В смысле, то, что от него осталось?

– Сам не видел. Хватило лепета Бассета.

– В общем, ноги там единственное, что уцелело. Раньше только читал про такое. Попробую выяснить, что именно стряслось, но выяснять-то почти не на чем.

– Так это все-таки убийство? – опять встревожился шериф.

Судмедэксперт пожал плечами:

– Одно скажу – бродяга был либо мертв, либо без сознания, а по какой причине, черт его знает. В Орегоне году в девяносто первом произошел почти наш случай. Тоже отыскали в лесу еще тлеющее женское тело в похожем состоянии. Как вариант, бродяга закурил, и тут у него случился сердечный приступ или еще чего, а дальше все дело оказалось в окурке, поджегшем одежду и листья. И в человеческом жире.

– Ясно объяснить можешь?

– Совпал ряд факторов, и из этого бродяги получилась как бы свечка, но с фитилем снаружи. Им как раз и стали его собственная одежда и сухие листья. Это явление часто называют эффектом фитиля. Одежда вспыхивает быстро, пламя поднимается, потом опадает, и огонь начинает поддерживать плавящийся жир тела. Жертва сгорает медленно, но температура очень высокая, поэтому почти ничего и не остается, а огонь не перекидывается на предметы вокруг, хотя те могут оплавиться от жара.

– Просто отлично! – Шериф от души стукнул кулаком по столу. – Представляю довольные рожи газетчиков! Что убийство, что несчастный случай – все равно спляшут!

– При втором варианте спляшут меньше, – меланхолично заметил Салливан.

– Так! – Шериф наконец-то вспомнил о Рике и Шейне. – А ну-ка отловите мне Бассета и о’Рурка! Пусть тащат задницы сюда и выясняют, что там за несчастный случай!

Позже Рик заметил:

– Хардингу очень хочется, чтобы это оказалась случайностью.

– Конечно, – фыркнул друг. – Да наверняка случайность и есть. Кому мог понадобиться какой-то бродяга? Но ора-то будет, если журналюги пронюхают о самовозгорании!

Шейна и шерифа Хардинга волновала только шумиха, Рик же думал о другом. Имеет отношение сгоревший человек к невидимому колоколу и церкви? Поэтому осенний труп оказался весенним? Или это все вообще никак не связано? Нет, связано – Рик в это верил. Sacrificium. Откуда тогда в его памяти всплыло то слово? Как Рик понял, что оно значит? И главное, останки нашли возле озера, неподалеку от развалин. Снова прежний город!

Два вечера Рик задерживался на работе и тратил их на то, чтобы поднять статистику по пожарам и убедиться, что каждый год единственный обгоревший труп приходился именно на осень. Не просто на осень – на период между второй половиной октября и первой половиной ноября. Начав проверять места, где находили трупы, Рик обнаружил еще кое-что. Жилые дома, заброшенные здания, рощи – все они оказались более-менее рядом и не так уж далеко от развалин.

Чувствуя себя то ли идиотом, то ли сумасшедшим, он разыскал-таки на сайте музея Кинга карту прежнего города и принадлежавших ему земель. Не слишком верную, как стыдливо признавал комментарий, составленную исключительно по тем крохам сведений, что уцелели после пожара. Следующее, что Рик сделал, попробовал совместить эту карту и карту Кинга нынешнего, а затем наложил на них места осенних пожаров.

Он смотрел в монитор и не верил своим глазам. Слишком… очевидно и невероятно одновременно! Просто и оттого действительно страшно. Северная оконечность нынешнего Кинга и южная оконечность земель, принадлежавших прежнему городу, совпадали – единственное место, в котором карты легли друг на друга. И на него приходилось большинство пожаров и все те из них, в которых погибли люди. На него и районы возле окраин.

Sacrificium. Жертвоприношение.

Нужно разыскать Дэрила Диксона и заставить его говорить!

* * *

Даже удивительно, как непросто оказалось опять привыкнуть к работе. К тому, что надо рано вставать, вкалывать до середины дня, быстро перекусывать и вкалывать снова. Вечерами Дэрил перебрасывался парой слов с остальными механиками, собиравшимися заглянуть по дороге домой в бар, полз в трейлер и вырубался. Еще сложнее было сдержать обещание Россу. К середине недели желание выпить стало навязчивой идеей, от которой пересыхало во рту и дрожали руки. Хоть одну бутылку пива – от нее что будет? Но Дэрил ловил внимательный взгляд Росса и понимал, что очень даже будет.

Он ощущал себя полнейшим дебилом, каждый раз отвечая на предложения закрепить знакомство:

– Не пью.

Вообще не пью. Нисколько. И сегодня тоже. И даже по такому случаю. Главное, не сорваться и не приняться орать, хотя этого больше всего и хотелось.

Из старых работников на Росса по-прежнему вкалывали Ти-Дог и Брайен. Первого Дэрил был рад видеть, второго – не особо. Ти-Дог, кстати, быстро сообразил, что с предложением пропустить по стаканчику лезть не стоит, и смотрел теперь с некоторым сочувствием и, как ни странно, уважением. А вот Джек Коуди, один из двух новичков, все еще тупил, хотя в остальном парень вроде оказался неплохой и в тачках сек. Другой же новичок, Аллен, пялился на Дэрила так, будто тот явился, исключительно чтобы заграбастать чужую работу. Ну и черт с ним! В секретаршах у Росса теперь ходила хорошенькая девчонка из латиносов, прежняя свалила искать счастья в Атланту. Аллен и Джек на нее заглядывались, даже глубоко женатый Брайен порой косился, но откровенно никто не подкатывал – хозяин такого не одобрял.

Старый трейлер, который Росс отвел Дэрилу под жилье, стоял в самой глубине заднего двора, за клумбами миссис Росс. Это был додж травко, одна из поздних моделей, выпущенных уже на излете семидесятых. Когда-то дорогой домик на колесах класса А, теперь – доживающая свой век полуразвалина. Впрочем, внутри благодаря талантам Росса все работало, пусть обивка диванов пестрела дырами, а дверцы шкафов и столешница изрядно облезли и были неровными от царапин. Дэрилу случалось торчать в местах и похуже.

Конец трейлера занимала здоровенная двуспальная кровать, а возле на полках валялись книги и старые журналы. Вечерами, если оставались силы, Дэрил вытягивался в полный рост на продавленном матрасе и листал то, что попадалось под руку. Плевать, что, главное – отвлечься от мыслей о бухле.

Джо и его жополизы беспокоили меньше. Рано или поздно они объявятся, не сразу, у Дэрила был месяц-другой в запасе, но потом ублюдки его отыщут. В любом случае, наглеть так, как на своей территории, они не будут. А там посмотрим.

Один день заканчивался, сменялся другим, совершенно таким же, и опять заново, и чем дальше, тем большим болваном Дэрил себя ощущал. Что вообще он творил? Нахрена? Стоило оно всех долбаных мучений? Гораздо проще плюнуть и завалиться в ближайший бар, хоть тот самый, куда его звали. Какое же он все-таки дерьмо! Даже чертово собственное слово сдержать не в состоянии! Дядя Джесси ворчал, что нечего давать слово, если не можешь его сдержать, а если уж дал, цепляйся зубами и когтями, вой, но держи. Дэрил и цеплялся и был опасно близок к тому, чтобы завыть в полный голос. Вот ведь слизняк! Недели не прошло, а он уже готовился поджать хвост и сдаться!

Росс наблюдал за его агонией молча, не сочувствуя, но и не насмехаясь, открывая рот, только чтобы дать новое поручение, когда Дэрил доделывал очередную работу. Миссис Росс заглядывала в автомастерскую по паре раз на день, вздыхала, что Руди совсем загнал мальчиков, и обычно приносила что-нибудь перекусить. Маловато для четырех оглодавших мужиков, зато вкусно. Готовить она всегда умела.

– Ты здорово в машинах сечешь, – заметил Джек Коуди, когда они разбирали двигатель редкой штучки – делореана, прилетевшего не иначе как из очередного путешествия во времени. Для года своего рождения тачка выглядела на удивление прилично, владелец явно пылинки с нее сдувал. – Где учился?

– Самоучка, – буркнул Дэрил.

– Круто.

– Чего крутого-то? Заглохнет у тебя тачка, а денег на ремонт нет – вот всему и выучишься.

– И то правда, – улыбнулся Джек.

Все-таки нездешние у него повадки.

– Ты откуда? – поинтересовался Дэрил.

– Из Атланты. – Теперь улыбка стала немного неуверенной. – Надоело жить в большом городе, решил попробовать осесть тут.

– Чего надоело-то? Платят там наверняка лучше.

Джек кивнул:

– Есть такое. Но… Понимаешь, изо дня в день одно и то же. Вообще-то, я не автомеханик. В смысле, диплом есть, но это было вроде хобби, я другим занимался. А потом осознал, что трачу жизнь на какую-то чушь.

– И решил ее потратить на еще большую чушь?

– Вероятно, – рассмеялся он и добавил так, будто это все объясняло: – Здесь хорошо.

Дэрил обвел взглядом автомастерскую. И чего тут хорошего? Городские шибанутые. В любом случае, не его дело. Раз мистер Росс Джека Коуди нанял, значит, в нем уверен, какой бы бред тот ни нес.

– Перекурим? – предложил Джек, и Дэрил кивнул.

Они устроились у деревьев в полусотне метров от мастерской и достали сигареты.

– Слушай, – Джек Коуди зачем-то понизил голос, – что про мистера Росса говорят, правда?

Дэрил чуть не подавился табачным дымом. Чего это вдруг за вопросы?

– Ну правда. Тебе-то что?

Тот пожал плечами:

– Было бы что, я б тут не работал, верно? Интересно просто. Он живет один, только с матерью.

– Не наше собачье дело. В дом престарелых миссис Росс не хочет, ей и здесь хорошо и есть чем заняться. А ты б лучше работал побольше, а языком трепал поменьше.

Оставалось надеяться, балда последует совету, а не брякнет сдуру что-нибудь и не огребет кулаком в рожу.

Дэрил сам мало что знал о хозяине. В доме на каминной полке стояли снимки, на которых Росс был в военной форме, молодой и даже с остатками волос. Как-то, еще в прошлый раз, миссис Росс показывала Дэрилу семейный альбом, и там мелькнула единственная карточка, на которой ее сын обнимал за плечи какого-то чувака, тоже военного, а тот лыбился в камеру во все тридцать два зуба. В остальном… Росс порой зависал в баре на окраине Сендер Крик, городка неподалеку. Говорили, что в том баре тусуются гомосеки. Клеил там кого Росс или нет, его дело.

Тогда, два года назад, Дэрил порой замечал взгляды хозяина – а поймать их было очень непросто, потому что Росс шифровался изо всех сил. Первым чувством стала оторопь, вторым – ярость. Какого черта паршивый педик пялился на него, как на… Но ярость быстро истаяла, потому что Дэрил не захотел ее подпитывать. Зачем? Кто-то смотрел на него, Дэрила Диксона, не как на пустое место, неудачника или полное дерьмо. Это почти льстило. И в этом ни в коем случае нельзя было признаваться Мерлу.

Постельный опыт Дэрила никак не тянул на богатый, но там нашлось место паре приключений, о которых он предпочел бы забыть. Первый раз случился с одним пацаном, приятелем приятелей. Они здорово нажрались, парень вдруг предложил отсосать, и Дэрил оказался пьян настолько, что позволил. Потом оба делали вид, что ни черта не помнят, и когда парень пропал с его орбиты, Дэрил вздохнул с облегчением. Второй раз был хуже, потому что врать себе, будто ничего не соображал, не получалось. Дэрил прекрасно знал, что делал. Долгие годы он пытался выкорчевать из памяти имя того мужика, его облик, но то давнее ощущение – пугающее до дрожи, смесь отвращения и дикого кайфа – не отпускало. Нечто такое, что он не хотел повторить, боялся повторить и продал бы душу дьяволу, чтобы повторить.

Порой, когда становилось особенно тоскливо, Дэрил думал о Россе, его взглядах, огромном теле, несуразной лысой башке и безбровой физиономии. Думал о том, что если как следует напиться, то это будет терпимо, может, даже сносно. Но Росс никогда не трахнул бы своего работника и уж точно побрезговал трахать пьяного.

Сейчас, спустя два года, Дэрил осознал, что бесится: от снисходительного «преотвратно выглядишь», испытательного срока и запрета бухать. Будто он какой-то малолетка-полудурок! Еще больше бесило, что Росс был кругом прав. Но это же не давало опускать руки. Рождало желание доказать и чертовому гомосеку, и себе, что он еще на что-то годен.

Фамильное упрямство Диксонов и злоба – такое вот шаткое основание, чтобы сдержать собственное слово. Лучше не бывает.

Дэрил загонял себя так, что думать о проклятии просто не оставалось сил. Но это не означало, что оно куда-то делось, что не напомнит о себе во снах. Оно и напомнило.

Дэрил снова брел по бесконечному цеху. Кажется, тут было темнее, чем прежде. Призрачный свет еле сочился сверху, и печи тонули в густой тьме. Холодные, голодные, жадные… Каждый шаг эхом отдавался по всему цеху, казался невероятно громким. Дэрил попробовал идти медленнее, ступать мягче – без толку. Его видели, его слышали. Нигде не спрячешься.

Дэрил остановился, оглянулся. Отсюда должен быть выход! Лестница, дверь, что угодно! Нет, ничего не видно, только печи, бесчисленные печи – выстроились, как на параде, впереди и тянулись, теряясь в темноте, позади. Слишком много, невероятно много! Их же невозможно накормить!

Что-то… Дэрил мгновенно развернулся. В густой, кажущейся бархатной черноте вспыхнула одинокая искра. Еще одна, еще и еще. Их было очень мало, этих искр, чтобы насытить печи, а они хотели, так хотели, и воздух цеха вибрировал от их стонов, нагревался, и искр становилось все больше. Глаза щипало, Дэрил втягивал носом горьковатый запах дыма, к которому примешивался запах жареного. Откуда? Дэрил замотал головой, пытаясь понять, где и что горит. Здесь ведь нечему гореть!

Дым уже клубился, забивался в ноздри и душил. Он поднимался от одежды Дэрила, стекал с кончиков пальцев. Густой, разъедающий, уже не белый, а черный. Вспыхнуло пламя, и Дэрил не почувствовал боли. Лишь когда оно лизнуло ладони и набросилось на тело, его охватил жар. Мгновение, и кожа пошла пузырями, лопнула, обуглилась, и Дэрил, наконец, заорал.

…Он резко сел, хватая ртом все еще кажущийся обжигающим воздух. В трейлере было хоть глаз выколи, и Дэрил потянулся к ночнику, не рассчитал, чуть не грохнулся с кровати. В лужице слабого света он разглядывал руки, хлопал себя по груди, пытался уловить запах дыма. Дэрил был совершенно цел, а воняло разве что несвежим бельем.

Дерьмо.

Он сполз с постели, добрел, стукнувшись обо все углы, до двери, распахнул ее и плюхнулся на ступеньки. Небо на востоке уже начинало светлеть, и утренний ветер мазнул холодом по голой коже. Как же хорошо…

Окей, беззвучно шепнул Дэрил, я понял. Все, мать вашу, понял. Знать бы еще, с какой стороны за это взяться!

* * *

– Старый город? – уточнил Росс. – Это к матери. Она все здешние сказки знает.

Миссис Росс отыскалась на кухне, возилась с завтраком. Она ненадолго задумалась и, наконец, выдала:

– Старый Кинг – плохое место. Несчастливое. Еще моя бабушка так говорила.

Кажется, она толковала совсем не о развалинах в лесу.

– Что такое Старый Кинг?

– Северная часть города, – пояснила миссис Росс. – Раньше там был большой пустырь, но в двадцатые все застроили, сказали, нечего хорошей земле пропадать. Но земля там дурная, мальчик Диксон.

– Это еще почему?

– Когда-то там стоял другой город, – заговорщицки понизила голос старушка. – Он сгорел, и много-много людей сгорели вместе с ним. Все там растет на пепле и костях, все построено на пепле и костях. Что же тут хорошего?

Получалось, прежний и нынешний города частично совпадали? Если в церковь Дэрил не был готов вернуться, то туда прогуляться можно и даже нужно!

– Сначала тот район назвали иначе, но он быстро стал Старым Кингом. Старым, хоть дома там и моложе, чем в центре города. Люди что-то помнили, что-то чувствовали. Вот название и появилось будто само собой.

Дэрил невольно поморщился. Такие названия, всплывавшие будто сами собой, ему тоже не нравились.

– Моя бабушка, – продолжала миссис Росс, – была настоящей ведьмой, клянусь тебе. Очень она не любила Чэмберс-лейн и окрестные улицы. Говорила, нечего тревожить то, что уснуло.

Ведьма, значит? Дэрил покосился на столик у самого окна, где стояла небольшая прозрачная бутылка. Рядом на чистой тряпке были разложены пучки трав, тускло поблескивали лезвия и иголки, темнела керамическая солонка. Вот оно что. Вреда точно не будет, хотя в пользе Дэрил сомневался.

…Добраться до северной оконечности Кинга удалось только через два дня, когда Росс, наконец, смилостивился и дал выходной. Уже наступил вечер, но Дэрил отмахнулся от предложения Ти-Дога заглянуть к нему и посмотреть по ящику бейсбол, сел на мотоцикл и за четверть часа добрался до места.

Чэмберс-лейн ничем не отличалась от сотен других улиц бесчисленных маленьких городков Джорджии. Дэрил оставил «Триумф» на стоянке у местного магазина и побрел по правой стороне.

Аккуратные дома, подстриженные газоны, деревья, которые летом будут давать отличную тень. На одном из крылечек дремала здоровенная серая собака. Она заметила чужака, поднялась на все четыре лапы и радостно замахала хвостом.

В здешней земле пепел и кости, напомнил себе Дэрил. Не расслабляйся, смотри внимательнее.

Дом стоял на перекрестке Чэмберс-лейн с более узкой улицей. Довольно старый, сложенный из красного и белого кирпича, издали он казался заброшенным, но, приблизившись, Дэрил заметил коробку кондиционера, жалюзи на окнах. Кривая облезшая вывеска намекала, что это какой-то магазинчик.

Дэрил посмотрел выше, на крутую двускатную крышу и щипец. Солнце отражалось в еще одном небольшом окошке, развернутом на сорок пять градусов. Ведьмином окне, которое, как говорила мать, встретишь только в Вермонте. Получалось, еще и тут. Под нижним углом окна прямо на стене дома темнел какой-то рисунок. Он был старым, полустертым, но Дэрил все равно чувствовал исходившую от него силу.

Вот оно!

– Диксон?

Знакомый голос. Чуть выше по улице стоял и хмурился чертов коп Рик Граймс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Несколько пояснений по главе.  
> Президентский доллар – это монета номиналом один доллар с изображениями покойных американских президентов на аверсе. Серию начали выпускать в 2006 году и закончили в 2016. Соответственно, первой стала монета с изображением Джорджа Вашингтона.  
> Во время выпуска монет с Вашингтоном был допущен брак – некоторые их них оказались отчеканены без надписей на гурте. А так как одна из отсутствующих надписей – девиз «In God we trust», такие доллары стали называть безбожными. За них действительно можно выручить порядка 40 – 60 обычных долларов.  
> Ослы, о которых упоминает шериф Хардинг, – это демократы, неофициальным символом которых является осел. Символ же республиканцев – слон.


	4. Старый Кинг

Спрашивать «Что ты тут делаешь?» казалось невероятной глупостью, и Рик молча приблизился и посмотрел на дом, который с таким интересом изучал Дэрил Диксон. Обычное здание, построенное, наверное, в шестидесятые, все еще крепкое, несмотря на заброшенный вид. Взгляд притянуло странное окошко почти под самой крышей – Рик таких никогда раньше не видел.

А Дэрил Диксон тем временем подошел к двери, над которой висела покосившая облезлая вывеска с едва угадывавшейся надписью «Волшебные товары Харди», и толкнул ее. Внутри слабо звякнул колокольчик. Рик заглянул следом и очутился в крохотной полутемной лавочке. Вдоль стен тянулись стеллажи, заставленные вещами, покрытыми изрядным слоем пыли: пирамидки, выточенные из разноцветных камней, крохотные статуэтки, грошовая бижутерия. Чуть дальше с гвоздя в стене свисали несколько ловцов снов, на столике у прилавка кучей были свалены какие-то книги. Как-то это мало походило на волшебные товары.

В глубине здания раздались шаги, зашелестели бамбуковые занавески, отделявшие торговый зал от хозяйственных помещений, и к прилавку вышла темнокожая женщина в светлом деловом костюме.

– Извините, магазин не работает.

– Было открыто, – заметил Дэрил Диксон.

Хозяйка – или кем она была? – кажется, смутилась.

– Магазин правда закрыт. Его владелец умер.

– Мисс… – вступил Рик.

– Миссис Джонс. Дженни. – Она улыбнулась. – Офицер…

– Помощник шерифа Рик Граймс.

– Извините, – повторила миссис Джонс. – Я еще не всех знаю. Родни Харди был моим дядей, завещал мне этот магазин.

– Вы недавно в Кинге?

– Мы с мужем приехали разобраться с наследством. Теперь думаем, что делать с таким подарком.

Рик покосился на Дэрила Диксона. Тот медленно обходил стеллажи, останавливался перед каждой полкой и внимательно изучал товары.

– Сюда заглядывал ваш коллега, – продолжала миссис Джонс, – помощник шерифа Хопкинс. Посочувствовал и сказал, что мы вряд ли продадим этот дом кому-то из местных. Разве что строительная компания захочет купить землю.

– Как насчет того, чтобы переехать сюда и продолжить дело дяди? – улыбнулся Рик.

Миссис Джонс звонко рассмеялась:

– О, нет! У мужа работа в Атланте, а сыну надо учиться. Дядя, как я поняла, был вроде местной знаменитости. По крайней мере, на нас тут посматривают очень странно. Нет, не враждебно, – предупредила женщина вопрос Рика, – так… многозначительно и выжидающе. Не знаю, что и думать.

– Вашего дядю считали колдуном? – вдруг спросил Дэрил Диксон.

Взгляд миссис Джонс метнулся на него, потом снова вернулся к Рику. Видимо, она сочла, что от спутника полицейского, как бы тот ни выглядел, можно не ждать подвоха, и ответила:

– Кажется, именно так. Это окно под крышей – оно ведь колдовское?

– Оно для того, чтобы сюда не смогли залететь ведьмы, – совершенно серьезно откликнулся Дэрил Диксон.

Миссис Джонс опять рассмеялась, на этот раз неуверенно:

– Видите? Я даже такой мелочи не знаю.

– Что за знак под ним, тоже не знаете? – поинтересовался Рик.

Она помотала головой.

– Мы разберемся с бумагами и сразу же вернемся домой.

Рик оглядел зальчик.

– Это место… Оно приятное.

Несмотря на пыль и заброшенный вид.

– Пожалуй. – Миссис Джонс вздохнула. – Тут столько вещей! И здесь, и в подсобке. Может, раздать их?

– Никто не заберет. – Дэрил Диксон взял с одной из полок какой-то камень, повертел в пальцах, затем подошел к окну и принялся рассматривать в солнечных лучах.

– Почему?

– Подобные вещи просто так не отдают.

Рик тоже приблизился к полке и, склонившись над ней, стал разглядывать разноцветные камни причудливой формы: совсем крохотные и крупные, с кулак взрослого мужчины.

– Куриный бог, – обрадовался он камню с дыркой посередине.

– Приносит удачу и здоровье, – пояснила миссис Джонс. – Прочла об этом в одной из книг. – Она кивнула в сторону столика.

Дэрил Диксон негромко хмыкнул.

Дверь магазинчика хлопнула, опять звякнул колокольчик.

– Дженни, я купил нам на ужин пиццу! – Темнокожий мужчина, вероятно, мистер Джонс, смерил гостей пристальным взглядом.

– Это Морган, мой супруг. А это помощник шерифа Рик Граймс и мистер…

– Дэрил Диксон. – Он по-прежнему держал в руках камешек чистого яблочно-зеленого цвета.

– Очень приятно. – Теперь Морган Джонс смотрел скорее недоуменно.

– Просим прощения, – произнес Рик. – Мы не знали, что магазин не работает.

– Ничего страшного. – Он пожал плечами. – Соседи сюда тоже иногда заглядывают. Как в музей какой-то.

– Вам нравится этот камень, мистер Диксон? – спросила миссис Джонс. – Забирайте, если хотите.

Тот поморщился.

– Я ж говорил, нельзя просто так отдавать.

– Но я не могу вам его продать.

Дэрил Диксон ненадолго задумался:

– Тогда обменяйте.

Он принялся рыться в карманах и, наконец, достал монету – президентский доллар.

– Это же все равно деньги, – заметил Морган Джонс.

– Ну… Я его выиграл в споре, так что не совсем.

Хозяйка магазинчика послала Рику вопросительный взгляд, и тот кивнул.

– Дуэйну, нашему сыну, понравится, – сообщила она, взяв доллар. – Он собирает монеты. Ждет нас в Атланте с бабушкой и дедушкой.

– Тогда вы все сделали правильно, – заметил Рик.

– Мы пойдем. – Дэрил Диксон засунул камень в тот же карман, в котором раньше лежал доллар. – Спасибо.

Странно, Рику показалось, он был не прочь остаться и порыться на полках еще.

– До свидания. – Миссис Джонс помахала рукой, и они вышли на улицу.

Снаружи Дэрил Диксон опять задрал голову и посмотрел на окно.

– Может, им все-таки стоит тут остаться? – поинтересовался Рик.

– Неа. Нечего таким заниматься тем, кто ни черта не понимает.

– А ты понимаешь?

– Немного.

– Поэтому тогда сумел найти мой дом?

Тот поморщился:

– Меня довезла твоя машина.

И что это значило? Дэрил Диксон пошел вверх по улице, и Рик поспешил следом.

– Зачем тебе этот камень?

– Чтоб лучше спалось.

Это было сказано совершенно серьезно, и Рик проглотил насмешливые слова, вертевшиеся на кончике языка. Сегодня его спутник выглядел лучше, чем при прошлой встрече. Сильно усталым, но не таким… пропитым. И двигался он уверенней.

– Почему ты в Кинге? Ты же объявил, что сваливаешь из этого дерьмового округа.

Дэрил Диксон напрягся так, что на щеках заходили желваки.

– Образовалось дельце.

– Оно связано с тем, что в этом месте нынешний и прежний города совпадают? – Рик остановился, его спутник – тоже.

– Ты…

– Провел небольшое расследование. Сам город стоял ближе к озеру, но эти земли ему принадлежали.

Дэрил Диксон кивнул, как показалось Рику, немного неуверенно.

– Ага, знаю.

– А про сгоревшего человека знаешь?

– Чего? – Он не врал, в это Рик поверил.

– Было в новостях. Недалеко от озера нашли сгоревшее тело.

Его спутник сжал губы.

– Когда?

– В четверг утром. Если тебе известно…

– Без понятия! – Теперь в глазах Дэрила Диксона вспыхнули злость и что-то, близкое к панике. – Слушай, коп, я правда ни хрена не знаю.

– Ни про церковь, ни про труп, ни про тот знак под окном…

– Да!

Он снова пошел по улице, на этот раз быстрее.

– Тогда какого черта ты здесь? – Рик нагнал его.

– Гулял. Законом это не запрещено.

Рик подавил желание потереть переносицу.

– Не лезь туда, в чем не смыслишь, – добавил Дэрил Диксон.

– Ты осознаешь, что после таких слов любой нормальный человек полезет?

Тот резко выдохнул, явно едва сдержав проклятие.

– Пожар! – донесся истеричный крик откуда-то справа.

Черт! Рик побежал на вопль и лишь несколько мгновений спустя осознал, что Дэрил Диксон понесся вместе с ним.

* * *

Похоже, удаче, которой у него и так было с чайную ложку, пришел конец, иначе почему Дэрил влетел в чертового копа? Один раз случайность, но второй? Граймс говорил и говорил, и подтверждал все самые плохие предчувствия. Провел, чтоб его, расследование! А от слов про сгоревшее тело стало не по себе – ведь как раз в ночь со среды на четверг приснились печи. Нифига это не совпадение!

Когда заорали про пожар, Дэрил ломанулся за чертовым копом не раздумывая.

Дом уже хорошо так горел – пламя жрало крышу и принялось за второй этаж. Вокруг собралась изрядная толпа: кто-то охал, кто-то рыдал, кто-то втыкал в мобильник… Где пожарные-то?

– Помогите! – В Граймса вцепилась всклокоченная светловолосая женщина в одном халате. – Помогите…

– Пожарные…

– Связь не работает! – рявкнул какой-то мужик, бледный, как привидение. – Ни такая, ни мобильные!

– Бен на соседнюю улицу побежал, может, там…

– Господи, что же делается?..

– Да сгоняйте вы к ним на машине…

– Помогите! – истошно заорала женщина в халате. – Там… Там Никки!

– Мисс, – попытался Граймс. – Кто-то остался внутри?

– Никки! – Она рванула в дому, и коп едва успел ее перехватить.

– Дочка, – выпалил бледный мужик.

– Черт! – Граймс метнул взгляд на дом. – Где она? На каком этаже?

– Втором! – Женщина затряслась, опять вцепилась в копа. – Умоляю вас!

– Держите ее! – Граймс пихнул женщину бледному мужику, а сам понесся к дому. Да он свихнулся! Второй этаж уже горел! Дэрил выматерился и побежал следом.

Внутри было не продохнуть от дыма. Он клубами плавал в воздухе и ел глаза. Дэрил вытащил из кармана бандану и приложил ее ко рту, но легче почти не стало.

– Вон лестница! – крикнул он Граймсу.

Тот зашелся в кашле, кивнул и начал подниматься.

На втором этаже Дэрила обдало волной жара. Кажется, даже волосы встали дыбом и чуть не вспыхнули. Огонь гудел и трещал, лизал верхнюю часть стен и дверных проемов. На потолке… там будто текла настоящая река из пламени. Крыша же не выдержит!

– Никки! – заорал Граймс и снова закашлялся, хотя дыма тут было меньше.

Дэрил дернул за ручку ближайшую дверь, сунулся в комнату. Никого. Он метнулся к ванной, заглянул туда, убедился, что здесь тоже пусто, и вылетел в коридор.

Следующая дверь уже горела, и Граймс саданул по ней ногой.

– Никки!

Пылали обои, занавески, стол, на который упала люстра. Неподалеку что-то грохнуло, будто взорвалось. Нет, не крыша. Пока еще не крыша!

Граймс зашелся в диком кашле и принялся озираться, Дэрил тоже. Опять никого.

Дальше по коридору, уже почти полностью объятому пламенем… Туда не пройдешь! Граймс метнулся назад в комнату, схватил с еще чудом не полыхавшей постели одеяло и набросил себе на плечи. Затем вылетел в коридор и поперся в самое пекло.

– Никки! – зачем-то рявкнул Дэрил и тоже закашлялся.

Казалось, они торчали в горящем доме вечность, казалось, что объятые огнем стены сжимаются, потолок опускается, что языки пламени удлиняются и тянутся, вот-вот достанут… По лицу текли слезы, и было ничего не видать, только становилось жарче и жарче.

Последнюю дверь тоже пришлось выбивать. Огонь выжег тут весь воздух, и горло перехватило. Где же… Девчонка лет десяти валялась на полу возле полыхавшей кровати. Дэрил грохнулся рядом на колени, принялся сбивать пламя с занявшихся футболки и волос.

– Давай одеяло! – крикнул он Граймсу.

Тот сообразил мгновенно, бросил его Дэрилу, а тот накинул на девчонку, перевернул ее и попытался поднять. Тут же все вокруг поплыло, и он едва не растянулся сам.

– Вдвоем! – крикнул в самое ухо Граймс, и все равно Дэрил едва понял. – Поднимаем вдвоем!

Получилось. Коп кое-как перехватил девчонку, и Дэрил выпихнул его из комнаты, сам побрел следом. Надо было спешить, но сил осталось только на то, чтобы едва переставлять ноги.

С потолка коридора ливнем посыпались искры, затем угрожающе заскрипело. Крыша!

Почти невидимый Граймс надсадно закашлялся. Дэрил уткнулся ему в спину, горячую и мокрую одновременно, положил руку на плечо. Оно ушло куда-то вниз, и Дэрил еле сообразил, что коп добрел до лестницы и принялся спускаться.

Не думать о крыше! Не оглядываться! И все-таки голова сама собой повернулась. Потолка и стен уже не было – сплошной огонь. В ушах гудело и звенело, словно наигрывала безумная музыка, и пламя колыхалось ей в такт, переливалось всеми оттенками оранжевого и кружилось, как в гигантском водовороте. Там, в самом его центре, в самой глубине кто-то стоял. Тонкая фигура воздевала руки, будто молилась.

Мать?!

Мы голодны, накорми нас…

Дэрил чуть ли не кубарем скатился по лестнице.

Граймс привалился к стене и кашлял-кашлял-кашлял… Давай уже! Вот он – выход! Дэрил ухватил его за предплечье, почти поволок. Немного, совсем немного… Выход маячил впереди расплывчатым светлым пятном и словно не приближался.

Пламя по-прежнему трещало в ушах и звало, приказывало вернуться. Разве не здесь место Дэрила? Вместе с матерью, сгоревшим двести лет назад городом? Сначала станет больно, а потом все исчезнет: тело, кости, пепел, проклятье… Призыв лился в уши, набатом бил в голове. Нет уж! Идите к черту! И, главное, Граймс-то тут при чем? И он, и девчонка?

Дэрил почти выпихнул чертового копа из дома и вывалился сам. Огонь все еще звал, но его перебивали другие звуки: крики, гудки, какой-то вой… Сирены! Пожарные сирены! Наконец-то эти козлы заявились!

Вокруг толкались какие-то чуваки в белом, хватали Дэрила за руки, а у него уже не было сил отбиваться. Да пошли вы! Ему всего лишь надо присесть немного! А уроды не давали, пытались куда-то тащить. Граймс вдруг пошатнулся и привалился к Дэрилу, и он чуть не полетел на землю.

– …вы меня слышите?..

– …девочка…

– …срочно надо в больницу…

– …отравление…

– …ожогов нет…

Да чего эти ублюдки не уймутся? Все ж хорошо! Пусть лучше займутся копом и девчонкой! А мир вокруг кружился быстрее и быстрее, как тот огненный водоворот…

* * *

Рик открыл глаза и уставился в белый потолок. На мгновение охватило острое дежавю: сейчас он повернет голову, на тумбочке рядом будет ваза с засохшими цветами, а затем скрипнет дверь, и в палату заглянет медсестра.

– Выражаем соболезнования, мистер Граймс…

Нет, это будет позже, через несколько часов, а пока медсестра подойдет и произнесет…

– Прочухался, наконец.

И сразу же в уши полились приглушенные звуки: голоса, шаги, звонки… Да, это больница, а слева за стеной коридор, по которому спешат по делам медсестры и медбратья.

Рик скосил глаза вправо и увидел Дэрила Диксона. Тот в перемазанной сажей одежде сидел на стуле и хмурился.

– Тс… Ты… – Голова дико трещала, в висках что-то колотилось, каждый вдох отдавался в груди.

– Молчи. Мы в больнице. Тебя тут запрут на денек, как минимум.

В носу катетер, в руке капельница… Как же все знакомо! До дрожи.

– Ты?

– Нормально. Сказал им, что мне не нужна эта хрень.

– Де… девочка?

– В интенсивной терапии. Но все с ней будет хорошо, хоть и здорово надышалась. В коридоре дежурит ее мамаша, то рыдает, то рвется сюда – тебя поблагодарить.

Дэрил Диксон поднялся со стула, пошатнулся и ухватился за поручень кровати Рика.

– Тебе лучше…

– Мне лучше свалить, пока чертовы медики опять не вцепились.

– Подожди… – Он сумел все-таки сжать пальцы на рукаве Дэрила Диксона. Тот посмотрел так, словно собрался вырваться и уйти, но остался стоять.

– Чего тебе?

– Не сбегай… снова.

– Ты спятил?

– Не сбегай, – твердо повторил Рик. – Ты мне должен…

– Чего?

– …объяснить все. Ты обещал.

Снова показалось, что он все-таки уйдет. Дэрил Диксон стряхнул пальцы Рика со своего рукава и резко выдохнул.

– Да нечего объяснять. И твои родные вот-вот заявятся.

– Дэрил…

– Когда это мы стали корешами, коп?

Рик попробовал улыбнуться:

– Когда вместе спасли ребенка?

– Да пошел ты, – беззлобно огрызнулся тот. – Нет уж, мы с тобой не приятели.

– Как скажешь. Но ты все равно мне должен.

Дэрил опять опустился на стул.

– Слушай, Граймс, не лезь ты во все это. Мало тебе сегодняшнего приключения? – Однако его голос звучал менее уверенно.

– Один человек мертв. Девочка чуть не погибла. Ты с этим связан.

Дэрил скривился, словно раскусил что-то безумно горькое.

– Хрень полная… Это… ну, это вроде проклятия. Семейного.

Он как будто ждал, что Рик рассмеется. Неделю назад так и было бы.

– По материнской линии, – продолжил Дэрил. – Брату, кажется, не передалось, а мне повезло. Нам нельзя приближаться к Кингу. В смысле, к прежнему городу. А я запрет нарушил.

– Поче… – начал Рик и оборвал себя. Головоломка сложилась – потому что Дэрил Диксон полез спасать некоего помощника шерифа, собравшегося топиться. – Прости.

– Ты все-таки дебил. – Лицо Дэрила стало каким-то темным. – Не за что тебе извиняться. И я тоже дебил. Не надо было тащить тебя на развалины. А я притащил, и ты едва не огреб.

– Ты не знал.

– Мог сообразить. Видел же, как тебя тогда крутило. Дядя Джесси… брат отца… он всегда говорил, что башка нужна, чтобы думать, а не чтобы туда самогон заливать.

В этот раз улыбнуться получилось проще.

– Расскажи о проклятии.

Дэрил по-прежнему хмурился:

– Долгий разговор. Не тут.

– Ты знаешь, где я живу. Загляни, когда я отсюда выберусь.

Он кивнул.

– Обещаешь? – не удержался Рик.

– Отвали уже, страж закона. Я правда приду.

Теперь Дэрил походил на загнанного в угол зверя: обреченность вперемешку со все еще вспыхивающей злостью, но Рик ему поверил.

– Я сматываюсь. – Дэрил стоял и больше не шатался. – Разбирайся с благодарной мамашей и родственниками. – Он помедлил и добавил: – Удачи.

– Тебе тоже.

Рик проводил его взглядом.

Голова все еще трещала, но дышать стало легче. Ему тоже надо как можно быстрее смотаться отсюда. Дело не в том, что Рик теперь боялся больниц, не в ощущении, что если он тут останется, то словно врастет в кровать и опять провалится в черное беспамятство. Дело в проклятии. Когда Дэрил произнес это слово, оно будто проступило в воздухе огненными буквами, и Рик опять почувствовал себя внутри горевшего дома. Чем бы ни было, оно означало нечто важное. Надо выяснить насколько.

* * *

– Когда позвонили и сказали, что ты опять в больнице, я чуть не поседел, Рики, – признался Шейн. Он устроился у кровати, а сын слонялся от стенки к стенке и время от времени кидал на Рика быстрые взгляды. Ему тоже было не по себе.

– Я тут ненадолго.

– Уже услышал, врач перехватил нас с Карлом в холле. Говорят, ты теперь герой. Шериф Хардинг на седьмом небе от счастья будет, зуб даю.

– Неважно. – Рик мотнул головой. – Выяснили, что там было со связью?

– Черт его знает. Ремонтники ищут обрывы на линии, проверяют башни, но вроде как все окей. Чертовщина какая-то.

Это тоже связано с проклятием?

– Говорят, ты не один геройствовал, – продолжал тем временем Шейн. – А где второй?

– Отделался легче меня и сбежал. Я ему завидую.

– Да уж, везунчик. – Шейн почесал затылок. – Ты-то как? Посидеть с тобой?

Рик усмехнулся:

– Не надо, одну ночь я выдержу. Тем более, уже девять вечера.

– Как скажешь. – Шейн негромко фыркнул. – За Карла не волнуйся, я переночую у вас в гостевой.

– Я сам могу… – начал Карл.

– Цыц! – Друг развернулся и наставил на него палец. – Хватит на сегодня нервов. И Рику надо отдыхать, а не дергаться, что там с тобой может стрястись.

– Да ничего не может. Я взрослый.

– Через пару годиков поглядим. И не делай такую кислую физиономию.

Шейн снова посмотрел на Рика:

– Правда, окей, брат?

– Клянусь.

Рик поймал встревоженный и несчастный взгляд сына.

– Карл, извини. Мы ведь собирались…

– Фигня, пап.

Если бы была фигня, сын не хохлился, как воробей на ветке.

– Что у вас стряслось? – тут же спросил Шейн.

– Хотели добраться до Атланты в эти выходные.

– Еще доберетесь!

Карл нахохлился еще больше, и Рика резанула вина.

– Ладно тебе, – продолжал Шейн, переведя взгляд на сына. – Никуда Атланта до следующих выходных не провалится.

– Я знаю, – буркнул тот.

– Тогда изобрази лицо порадостней.

– Шейн… – начал Рик.

– Чего? Подумаешь, в город не скатался. Не мелкий ведь уже по пустякам дуться. Нет, чтоб счастливым быть, что отец цел.

– Шейн. – Рик оторвался от подушки. – Замолчи, пожалуй…

Не успел – губы у Карла дрогнули, и сын вылетел в коридор, грохнув напоследок дверью.

– Да что…

– Шейн! – В этот раз пришлось почти рявкнуть. – Прекрати.

– Чего он…

– Ты не понимаешь? Дело не в чертовой Атланте.

– В чем тогда?

Рик устало выдохнул, откинулся на подушку и принялся теперь переносицу.

– Мы с Карлом, считай, два года по-человечески не общались, не проводили вместе время. Он, черт подери, так ждал этих выходных! Неужели неясно?

У Шейна стал немного неуверенный вид:

– Все равно нечего дуться и, тем более, хлопать дверью. Он пару недель назад с местным хулиганьем чуть в драку не влез. Не говорил тебе?

Рик мотнул головой.

– Так я и думал. – Друг фыркнул. – Но сейчас все хорошо, не волнуйся. Что, мы тоже отцам ничего не рассказывали?

– Почти ничего. Узнай наши отцы все, что мы творили, поседели бы.

– А мой еще устроил бы мне темную. Да, хорошо, что они не знали.

– Это такой возраст. – Рик посмотрел на дверь палаты. – И я действительно виноват перед Карлом.

– Наверстаешь. – Шейн похлопал его по руке, лежавшей поверх одеяла. – Ладно, пойду в коридор, отыщу пацана и скажу, чтобы не куксился. Завтра мы вернемся и вырвем тебя из лап медиков, чего бы это ни стоило.

Это было глупостью, но на мгновение захотелось, чтобы Шейн не уходил, не бросал его одного в палате, однако Рик пересилил себя и улыбнулся. В этот раз не случилось ничего серьезного, он в сознании, нужно только немного подождать, пока врачи не убедятся, пациент совершенно здоров.

– Выключить верхний свет? – спросил Шейн перед уходом, и Рик кивнул.

Теперь в палате было даже слишком темно, а сон никак не шел. Рик ворочался, пытался устроиться то на одном боку, то на другом – не помогало. Окно занавешивали жалюзи, и это раздражало, хотя что сейчас он смог бы увидеть?

Спустя, наверное, полчаса Рик сдался и зажег ночник. Слабый желтый свет совсем не походил на оранжевое пламя пожара, он успокаивал, и Рик, наконец, немного расслабился. Кажется, ему не помешал бы камешек вроде того, который выменял в «Волшебных товарах Харди» Дэрил. Добрался ли он уже до дома? И где, кстати, Дэрил теперь живет?

Проклятие… Рик, все еще до конца не веря, медленно произнес по слогам: про-кля-ти-е. Это же совершеннейшее безумие! Куда он лез? Но даже если не лезть, оно никуда не денется, ведь поэтому Дэрил вернулся, иначе не объяснишь. Совсем недавно жизнь казалась пустой и бессмысленной, весь мир словно рухнул, зато теперь появилось нечто новое, и он опять расцвел красками. Шейн наверняка посоветовал бы сходить к психологу, если узнал, что в том горящем доме, в дыму и хаосе, где они с Дэрилом искали девочку, Рик ощущал себя невероятно живым – как никогда прежде.

Он перекатился на спину и посмотрел на потолок: прямо над головой расплывалось желтое пятно света, как маяк посреди океана, а возле, стоило пошевелиться, метались тени, по углам же притаилась чернота. Именно так: Рик видел только крохотный кусочек, а во мраке прятались чудовища. Бродяга, от которого остались одни ноги, чуть не сгоревшая девочка – чудовища во мраке были очень кровожадными. Нужно их остановить, но как? Надеть сияющий доспех и выйти на бой?

Тогда, в первую встречу, Дэрил на миг напомнил рыцаря, однако, положа руку на сердце, он больше всего походил на развалины. Но разве Рик неделю назад не был таким же? Обломками себя самого? Дэрил его вытащил, теперь черед Рика помочь. Правда, Дэрил, кажется, из тех, кто скорее умрут, чем станут просить. И тут они до безобразия похожи.

Рик улыбнулся своим мыслям и закрыл глаза. Сквозь сомкнутые веки ночник казался оранжевым, но переворачиваться на другой бок не хотелось. Сон накатывал, как волны, нашептывал что-то, и скоро Рик уже спал – посреди безбрежного темного океана под безопасным светом маяка.

* * *

Дэрил добрался до автомастерской около двенадцати. Грудь еще ныла, горло побаливало – может, стоило остаться хоть на ночь, как уговаривали? Нет уж, Дэрил свихнулся бы в этом дурдоме посреди людской толпы: чужие страхи, радость, страдания притягивали и порождали всякую дрянь, столкнуться с которой сейчас хотелось в последнюю очередь. И бесконечный шум… Похуже тюрьмы, честное слово. Впору позавидовать Граймсу, который всего этого не ощущал.

Дэрил еще торчал в больнице, когда заметил в холле пацана и напарника копа. Оба казались здорово перепуганными и какими-то потерянными, но к ним тут же подпрыгнул врач и начал что-то втирать. Самое время смыться: ни с сыном Граймса, ни с его приятелем Дэрил снова встречаться не хотел. Пусть скачут вокруг него, заботятся. Вдруг тот поразмыслит хорошенько и передумает лезть черт пойми куда? Нет, не передумает. Такие, как он, если решили, прут до конца. Посылай его – не посылай, Граймс уже встал на след, как и полагалось тому, кем он был. Дэрил сам не мог понять, злит его это или даже пугает.

Ну зачем Граймсу ломать себе шею? У него есть все: дом, сын, друзья, работа, машина… что там еще полагается идеальному помощнику шерифа? Разве что собаки нет, так ее можно завести. И бабу он себе найдет. Такие, как он, одни долго не ходят. Вот уж у кого жизнь распланирована на полвека вперед, включая имена внуков и надпись на могильной плите, где обязательно будут слова «любящих» и «благодарных». Правда – зачем?

– Это только наше дело, – говорила мать. – Семейное дело. Дело Руа. Никого больше.

В жилах дяди Джесси не текла кровь Руа, но он знал – единственный чужак. Дядя умер своей смертью, сердце, как и предупреждали. Получалось, проклятье его не коснулось. Однако Рика Граймса оно коснулось – или что стряслось у чертовой церкви? Либо… если бы только Дэрил знал хоть немного больше! И как ни крути, после сгоревшего бродяги и сегодняшнего пожара это не только дело Руа.

Окей, Дэрил просто выложит все копу, как тот и хочет. А дальше посмотрим.

В доме Росса горели окна кухни и гостиной. Дэрил припарковал «Триумф» в проходе между мастерской и гаражом и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, пошел к трейлеру. Что-то негромко скрипнуло.

– Эй, Диксон, иди-ка сюда.

Из приоткрытого окна кухни глядел Росс. Черт!

Дэрил развернулся, добрался до крыльца и зашел внутрь.

– Чай будешь? – спросили из глубин дома.

Дэрил пересек гостиную и встал в дверях кухни:

– А кофе есть?

– Вон кофемолка, вон зерна – вперед. Мать растворимый не держит, считает его изобретением дьявола.

Росс сидел за столом и пялился в небольшой телевизор, стоявший на холодильнике. Тоже древняя игрушка, откопанная чуть ли не на помойке. Но Росс умудрился что-то нашаманить, и ящик с переменным успехом работал.

Кофемолка оказалась ручной, в жизни, а не в телике Дэрил видел такую впервые, но быстро сообразил, как она работает.

– От тебя воняет дымом, – заметил Росс.

– Правда?

Тот хмыкнул:

– Кончай молоть, тут на неделю хватит. Сам сварю, а то ты всю плиту изгваздаешь. – Росс достал из стенного шкафчика джезву. – И тебе сделаю, и себе заодно. С сахаром или без?

– Не. В смысле, без сахара.

– И это правильно. – Он встал к плите, развернувшись спиной к Дэрилу. – Смотрел тут вечерние новости. Оказывается, в Старом Кинге пожар был.

Дэрил промолчал.

– Дом сгорел дотла, хоть пожарные и старались. Хорошо, люди живы. – Росс вздохнул. – Знаешь, в том городке, Кинге, постоянно что-нибудь горит. Как постоянно? Полудурков, не умеющих обращаться с огнем, везде хватает, но там, кажется, у них коммуна. Вот каждый год кто-нибудь и отправляется в лучший мир. Лет пять назад у меня была возможность туда перебраться, но мать уперлась. Сказала, нечего искушать судьбу. Прямо такими словами.

– Пепел и кости, – шепнул Дэрил.

– Тебя она тоже этими сказками пугала? Нет там никаких костей и пепла. Сгоревший город стоял в доброй миле севернее.

Но там все равно что-то есть! О чем говорил Граймс? О землях, принадлежавших городу. Выходит, даже если на том месте, где теперь Старый Кинг, ничего не сгорело, оно связано с развалинами и церковью.

– Диксон? Ты еще со мной? – На столешнице перед ним оказалась крохотная тонкостенная чашечка.

– Это что?

– Кофе. Самый правильный, по утверждению матери. Так что пей и не смей морщиться.

– Тут на один глоток.

Росс нахмурился, и Дэрил заткнулся и припал к чашке. Вкус оказался немного иным, более… крепким, что ли? Хороший кофе, только мало.

– Так-то лучше. Возвращаясь к новостям. Говорили, дочка хозяйки дома надышалась дыма и лишилась сознания. И если б не помощник шерифа и какой-то тип с ним, сгорела заживо.

– Ну, здорово. Что все целы.

Росс опустился за стол напротив Дэрила. Чашка в его лапищах казалась игрушечной.

– Передавали, девочку, помощника шерифа и того парня отвезли в больницу. Вроде как отравление угарным газом. Серьезное дело. Думаю, лучше раньше времени от врачей не сбегать.

Дэрил в три глотка прикончил кофе.

– Я, это, спать пойду.

– У тебя завтра выходной, помнишь?

Дэрил кивнул.

– Если понадобится, послезавтра тоже твой. Вроде пока ничего срочного не предвидится.

– Спасибо. – Дэрил поднялся и пошел к черному выходу.

– Диксон, – донеслось вслед, – ты молодец.

Плечи напряглись сами собой. Что за хрень? Черта с два ему нужно, чтобы кто-то открывал пасть и что-то там вякал! Дэрил пулей вылетел на задний двор, добрался до трейлера и ввалился внутрь. Черта с два!

– Молодец, – шепчет мать и целует в висок, а на кончиках его пальцев пляшут разноцветные искры.

– Молодец! – Дядя Джесси хлопает его по плечу, а на траве внутри выжженного круга дохнет темно-зеленая тварь, похожая на гусеницу с шипами. Дядя ее не видит, но знает, что она там, что теперь их соседу, мистеру Мейсону станет лучше, и он проживет еще несколько лет.

– Диксон, ты молодец.

Дэрил с размаха сел на кровать, скинул ботинки и вытянулся в полный рост. Наверное, от него действительно воняло дымом. И одежда перемазана. Надо бы принять душ, но Дэрил слишком устал.

Молодец… Он вцепился в собственные волосы, почти рванул их, с силой втянул воздух через нос. Дерьмо собачье – вот он кто, а не молодец.

Дэрил выпустил патлы, принялся рыться в карманах и выругался. Бандана! Похоже, посеял на пожаре, когда они с Граймсом поднимали девчонку и тащили ее вниз. Вот ведь растяпа! Ладно, кусок ткани за жизнь – шикарная сделка. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то твердое и гладкое, и Дэрил достал выменянный в волшебном магазинчике халцедон. Не то чтобы сильно верилось, что от него будет толк, но камень будто сам прыгнул с полки в руку.

– Покажешь мне что-нибудь другое вместо треклятых печей? – спросил Дэрил и положил халцедон на стол у кровати.

Что-нибудь другое. Что угодно. Дэрил закрыл глаза.


	5. Проклятие

Насчет шерифа Хардинга Шейн оказался прав на все сто, что с удовольствием и подтвердил. Тот сначала добрых полчаса орал про пожары, растяп, божеское наказание, окружающих его идиотов и требовал немедленно выяснить, что вообще произошло в чертовом доме, зато потом, успокоившись, обратил на Рика свое благоволение.

– Сказал тебе отдыхать и выздоравливать, – передал Шейн, заскочив в гости буквально на полчаса, – беречь себя, не оставлять Карла круглым сиротой и все такое. Объявил, что ты у нас теперь гордость округа.

Из-за постоянных напоминаний о спасенной девочке уже становилось неловко, а затем начало прорываться раздражение. Рик не совершил невесть какой подвиг. И, главное, он был не один, но о его спутнике – Дэриле Диксоне – никто не вспоминал.

– Ты и сам ничего не говоришь об этом чуваке, – заметил Шейн. – И он, похоже, не рвется стать местной знаменитостью.

Да, Дэрил определенно был из тех людей, кто терпеть не может шумихи, особенно если та поднималась вокруг них.

– Как выясните, из-за чего начался пожар, позвони мне, – только и попросил Рик.

Шейн пообещал, что свяжется сразу же, но пока Рик второй день сидел дома, а вестей не было.

Пустая трата времени – вот что это. В груди перестало болеть уже к вечеру того дня, когда Рика выписали из больницы. Он бы сорвался на работу сегодня, но безобразно проспал: не услышал, как Карл ушел в школу, и очнулся, когда часы показывали одиннадцать. Виски несильно, но неприятно ныли, а голова казалась чугунной.

Рик, не умывшись и не приняв душ – потом, когда остатки сна развеются, добрался до кухни и включил кофемашину. Врач предупреждал, что при отравлении угарным газом бывают галлюцинации, но тогда они посетили бы Рика еще в больнице. Чем же объяснить привидевшийся бессвязный бред?

Казалось, что он на каком-то странном карнавале, где женщины вырядились в длинные платья, а мужчины – в сюртуки. Люди, зачем-то надевшие черные полумаски, танцевали в тесном деревянном зале, украшенном ветвями и букетами. Затем Рик вдруг перенесся в церковь, и священник с кафедры бубнил проповедь на непонятном языке, а прихожане – по-прежнему в черных полумасках – кивали каждому его слову. Потом привиделась та девочка, Никки. Двое мужчин в черных балахонах вели ее куда-то, а там горел огонь. «Остановитесь!» хотел крикнуть Рик, но их горла не вырвалось ни звука.

– Так надо, – печально сказала Лори. – Ты и сам это знаешь.

Черта с два! Ничего он не знал!

Они опять танцевали в том зале, убранном ветвями и цветами. Рик чувствовал маску на своем лице, а лицо Лори покрывала кровь. Она сочилась из порезов на лбу и щеках, стекала по перерезанной шее, пропитывала светлое платье, и то становилось красным, блестящим, будто атлас.

– Ты найдешь его, – едва двигая губами, произнесла Лори. – Найдешь и заставишь страдать, как страдала я.

Жуткая рана у нее на горле ухмылялась, как второй – огромный – рот. Вокруг все кружилось, земля уплывала из-под ног. Это нереально!.. Лори начала оседать, и Рик едва успел ее подхватить. Красное платье расплескалось по полу, алая пена выступила на губах. Он плакал… нет, он рыдал, выл на глазах у всех, хотя мужчине в его положении не пристало показывать чувства, даже если… Пусть катятся в преисподнюю!

Он тонул в темноте, в озере, полном мертвецов, и они тянули его на глубину холодными костлявыми руками, вода захлестывала с головой. Еще немного, и волны сомкнутся над ним…

– Держись!

Сильные теплые пальцы стиснули запястье и рванули вверх.

– Дэрил?

Они стояли посреди комнаты в горящем доме. Огонь стекал по занавескам, переползал на ковер, карабкался по шкафам и стульям, полыхал на кровати, но Рик не чувствовал страха. Пламя его не тронет, никогда и ни за что не тронет. Дэрил улыбался, и Рик улыбнулся в ответ. Он почти не удивился, когда Дэрил подался вперед. Его губы были сухими и горячими, горячее, чем огонь вокруг. Жарко… как же хорошо… Рик хотел оказаться ближе, прижаться. Он шагнул, и нога задела что-то, лежавшее на полу.

Тело девочки. Никки. В блестящем алом платье.

Глаза Дэрила были оранжевыми из-за пляшущего в них пламени.

– Давай сожжем ее, – шепнул он.

…Кофемашина запищала, и Рик очнулся.

Какое-то безумие! Интересно, что сказал бы о таком сне психоаналитик? «Вас терзает вина из-за смерти жены». Но это объясняло только часть кошмара.

Рик взял чашку с кофе и устроился с ней на диване в гостиной. С виной все ясно, но к чему остальное? Карнавал – намек на выпускной бал? Лори как раз надела на него светлое платье. Но зал из сна не походил на тот, в котором они тогда праздновали. Церковь – указание на развалины у озера, но почему прихожане носили маски? И что означал самый конец? Слова «сожжем ее» напугали до дрожи. Но, может, это такой перевертыш? Кто-то говорил, что во снах все часто бывает наоборот: женщина означает мужчину, верх – низ, тревога оборачивается в реальности чем-то приятным. Они спасли девочку, а сон решил попугать вариантом, в котором не успели и Никки погибла? Но даже если так, при чем тут поцелуй? Ничего заумного и многозначного, простой намек, что у Рика уже давно никого не было? Тогда зачем намек принял облик именно Дэрила? Опять перевертыш? При воспоминании об этом становилось не то чтобы неприятно, скорее, неудобно. И тянуло нервно рассмеяться.

В дверь позвонили. Кто это? Может, Фреду или Синди что-нибудь понадобилось? Но на крыльце стоял Дэрил Диксон собственной персоной.

– Ты сказал заглянуть.

Рик отошел в сторону, пропуская его в дом. Дэрил был в той же жилетке с ангельскими крыльями, что и при первой встрече. Он выглядел непривычно чистым: и рубашка, и джинсы, пусть и порванные на колене, и даже волосы, которые по-прежнему падали на глаза, но не такими сосульками, как раньше. В голову пришла глупая и совершенно неуместная мысль, что женщины наверняка считают его привлекательным, и опять стало неудобно.

– Как ты догадался, что я не на работе?

– Заехал в больницу.

– Тебе стоило…

– Ничего не стоило. Этим медикам только дай волю – выпишут лечение на пару сотен баксов. Где я их возьму, интересно? – Дэрил раздраженно передернул плечами. – В общем, там сказали, что тебе велели пару деньков дома посидеть и пожрать каких-то таблеток. Ты…

Он не закончил, но, вероятно, имел в виду «как себя чувствуешь?» или «здоров?».

– Недавно встал. Подожди немного – приму душ и переоденусь. На кухне есть кофемашина. Все, что найдешь в холодильнике, твое.

Дэрил кивнул. Он стоял посреди гостиной и оглядывался точь-в-точь как в волшебном магазинчике. Дэрил напоминал кота: сначала замер, потом принялся обходить комнату, ненадолго задерживаясь то у телевизора, то у стола, то у дивана, то у полок. И ему мало было только смотреть – он прикасался едва ли не к каждой вещи, вскользь либо ненадолго удерживая ее в руках и аккуратно кладя ровно на то место, откуда взял. Это… завораживало. Кресло и торшер у окна, портьера, книжный стеллаж… Дэрил провел рукой по книгам, словно пересчитывая их. Камин, экран возле него, фотографии на полке.

– Ты вроде сказал, что идешь в душ.

– Прости, задумался. – Чувство неловкости усилилось.

Дэрил кивнул, и тут его взгляд уперся в початую бутылку бурбона на столике у дальней стены. Рик увидел, как дернулся у него кадык. «Многочисленные пьяные драки» сухо произнес в голове казенный голос. Шейн, когда ночевал, попустил, как он объяснил, стаканчик на ночь, а бутылку убрать забыл. И Рик забыл тоже.

– Поставлю ее в шкаф. – Он подошел к бутылке и взял за горлышко.

– Угу. – Дэрил резко отвернулся.

Пожалуй, лучше отнести ее в другую комнату. На всякий случай.

– Иди на кухню, – повторил Рик. А ему пора привести себя в порядок. Тем более разговор, похоже, предстоял долгий.

* * *

Дэрил не ожидал, что застанет Граймса в пижамных штанах и халате, тот казался ранней пташкой. Он не удержался, позволил себе скользнуть взглядом по покрытой темно-русыми волосами груди и плоскому животу и тут же мысленно выругался. Нашел время и место! И нашел на кого пялиться. Да ладно! От одного-единственного взгляда от Граймса бы не убыло, к тому же коп витал в облаках и ни черта не заметил.

Дэрил зашел на кухню, дождался, когда раздался шум воды, и распахнул холодильник. Банановый хлеб, арахисовое масло, какие-то хлопья, половина лимонного пирога… Дэрил выгреб все, потому что жрать хотелось дико. Может, из-за того что он больше недели не пил даже пива, а последние две ночи и спал как убитый? Жаль, нет мяса. Надо выкроить время и поохотиться. Дэрил представил, как приносит подстреленных белок на кухню миссис Росс и просит приготовить. А почему нет? Он не удивился бы, если миссис Росс и из них сумела сварганить что-нибудь обалденно вкусное.

Дэрил как раз доедал третий бутерброд с арахисовым маслом, когда в кухню ввалился побритый и одетый Граймс и сразу же включил кофемашину. Коп оглядел стол, тоже сунулся в холодильник и произнес:

– Тут недалеко есть китайский ресторанчик. Если хочешь, можно заказать цыпленка или свинину.

– Обойдусь, – с набитым ртом отозвался Дэрил. – Я не на обед пришел.

– Конечно. – Граймс устроился напротив и стащил себе лимонного пирога. – Но все равно надо что-нибудь заказать на ужин.

Кусок бутерброда встал поперек горла. Дико неправильно – сидеть на чужой кухне и жрать чужую еду, как будто это совершенно естественно. И позволять хозяину ставить перед собой кружку кофе, и чтобы тот выглядел расслаблено и по-домашнему. Чего Дэрил вообще сюда приперся? Чистая светлая мебель, веселые занавесочки, какое-то разлапистое растение в углу – такая кухня не для него.

– Так что, – Дэрил подавил вспыхнувшую злость, тем более, Граймс был в ней не виноват, – все еще хочешь узнать?

Тот кивнул:

– Разумеется.

Проще было пройти голышом по главной улице, чем рассказать то, о чем не рассказывал никому, но Дэрил отхлебнул кофе и начал:

– Я правда почти ни черта не знаю. Моя семья… семья моей матери жила в том старом сгоревшем городе. Было несколько таких семей, ну, обладавших даром, и они вроде как там правили.

Он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и Граймс спросил:

– Никто не знал?

– Чего?

– Что эти семьи обладали даром?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Ну, это не та штука, которой станешь трясти, а раньше и здорово прилететь могло. Место, где стоял старый город, считалось особенным, вот и притянуло к себе странный народ отовсюду. Кто-то пришел из Массачусетса, мои предки – из Луизианы, и все осели тут и как-то между собой договорились.

– Видимо, не слишком хорошо.

– Договорились-то? Получается, да. В конце восемнадцатого века остались три семьи, в том числе семья матери, Руа. И что-то они не поделили.

Дэрил допил кофе и отставил чашку, а Граймс изучал дно своей, будто собрался что-то там углядеть.

– Ничего не уцелело? В смысле, письма, какие-то записки о тех событиях?

Дэрил передернул плечами:

– Сгорело же все. У меня есть только дневник прапра… сколько-то раз прадеда. Он единственный, кто выжил. Оба его брата и сестра погибли.

– И что в дневнике?

– Он почти весь на латыни. У тебя есть приятель, умеющий на ней шпарить?

– Нет. – Граймс вдруг улыбнулся. – Но как насчет Гугл-транслейта или Вавилонской рыбки?

– Чего?

– Компьютеры, Дэрил. Интернет.

– Хей, страж закона, я ж сказал – мы не приятели. Этот твой Интернет рукописные закорючки читать умеет?

Тот задумался и посмурнел:

– Не уверен, но узнаю.

– Вот и узнай сначала, умник. Этому дневнику двести лет, глаза сломаешь, пока хоть что-то разберешь. В общем, все три семьи здорово переругались и начали настоящую войну. Отвернулись от бога, продались дьяволу, прочая фигня. В смысле, они и раньше отвернулись от бога, и дар их дьявольский, но стало совсем по-уродски. До этого боженька еще как-то надеялся, а теперь окончательно признал их пропащими.

– И проклял?

– Черт его знает. Предок писал, это воля господа. И теперь мы должны каяться, тогда, может, проклятие исчезнет. – Дэрил полез за сигаретами и напоролся на неодобрительный взгляд. – Что, в доме шерифа не курят?

– Пойдем на задний двор, – вздохнул Граймс.

Пожалуй, Дэрил нуждался в недолгом перерыве, слишком много выдал за раз. Пока он устраивался на садовом стуле, зажигал сигарету, затягивался, коп стоял возле и хмурился.

– Как это связано с тем, что тебе нельзя приближаться к Кингу? – наконец спросил он.

– Предок писал, что город сгорел из-за грехов. Всех-всех грехов трех семей. Но кто-то выжил – кто-то с проклятой кровью, поэтому огонь не потух и ждет. Если сдуру сюда сунуться, он проснется, и тогда город снова вспыхнет и те, кого прокляли, уж точно сгорят, как и полагается. Аминь.

– Сгорят вместе с городом? – подозрительно ровно поинтересовался Граймс.

– Вроде того. Это называется Игнис Магнус, Большой Огонь. События повторятся, и конец будет таким же.

– И твои предки целых двести лет от этого только бегали? Не пытались что-то придумать?

Дэрил в очередной раз пожал плечами:

– Может, и пытались, только быстро кончались.

– В смысле?

– Похоже, эта хрень доставала нас и за пределами Кинга. Мы умирали рано, Граймс, и не своей смертью. Я думал, на мне и Мерле род прервется. Я точно не собираюсь заводить спиногрызов, Мерл… он по девкам, конечно, только так шляется, но вроде умудрился не заделать никому мелкого Диксона. Я надеюсь.

Коп медленно кивнул:

– А потомки остальных двух семей?

– Без понятия.

Граймс уселся на другое садовое кресло, совсем рядом с креслом Дэрила, и тот подавил желание отодвинуться.

– Извини, но это как-то… безответственно.

– Чего?! С хрена я вообще должен отвечать за то, что наворошили давно сдохшие уроды? Я…

– Извини, – повторил Граймс. – Я имел в виду твоего предка. Он сбежал и заставил расхлебывать потомков, а те перевалили на своих потомков и…

Обо что затушить окурок? Дэрил нагнулся и прижал его к плитке садовой дорожки.

– Да, дерьмо полное. Хотя какая разница? – Захотелось выпить, но вместо этого Дэрил полез за второй сигаретой. – Главное, я тут, и эта штука, проклятие, просыпается. Я хотел удрать, как чертовы предки, но, похоже, ни хера не выйдет.

Граймс послал ему пристальный взгляд, и по спине побежали мурашки. Если только там будет хоть капля гребаной жалости, надо встать и врезать! Но тот смотрел сосредоточенно – обдумывал. Затем откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся тереть переносицу:

– Больше всего мне хочется сказать, что это чушь и проклятий не бывает. А все можно объяснить… рационально, что ли.

– Было бы круто, – совершенно серьезно откликнулся Дэрил.

– Не выйдет, да? Проклятие просыпается – считаем это данностью. Значит, будет пожар. Даже если он затронет только ту часть Кинга, которая находится на землях прежнего города, это станет катастрофой. Согласен?

– Зачем тебе мое согласие?

– Потому что ты и я в деле.

Сигарета чуть не выпала изо рта. С чего этот ублюдок вообразил… Хотя… Разве Дэрил сам не думал, что в одиночку не справится? Что не представляет, как за это взяться? А рядом сидел целый коп, который мог кучу всего. Внутри все противилось одной мысли о том, чтобы связаться с кем-то из их братии, но, кажется, пора запихать гордость поглубже.

– Я сказал тебе не лезть.

– Поздно. Я уже влез. Слышал про осенние трупы?

Дэрил кивнул, но Граймс зачем-то пояснил:

– Каждый год осенью в Кинге сгорают люди. Несчастные случаи, но они происходят каждый поганый год! А теперь получается, что случайностью и не пахнет. Что все эти люди погибли на землях прежнего города! Не знаю, почему, но, может, чтобы проклятие продолжало существовать.

– Думаешь?

– Другое объяснение мне пока в голову не приходит. Ты появился в Кинге, и через несколько дней человек сгорел. Потом чуть не сгорела девочка. Что дальше?

Мы голодны. Накорми нас… Дэрил затушил сигарету и сцепил перед собой руки:

– Тогда город сгорел осенью. Если, как писал предок, все должно повториться, у нас еще есть время. Что предлагаешь, страж закона?

– Найти того, кто переведет дневник. Перевернуть вверх дном архивы Кинга и попробовать отыскать в них хоть что-нибудь. Выяснить, что с потомками остальных двух семей. Еще есть церковь.

– Туда не суйся!

– Дэрил…

Да мать его!

– Окей, я согласен, ты в деле. Но туда не ходи.

– Что там?

– Хер я знаю! Что-то дофига опасное. – Дэрил провел рукой по лицу. – Когда предок писал о грехах, он не гнал чушь. Ничего не дается просто так, а чертов городишко процветал на зависть соседям. Сдохший мудак не говорил прямо, но намекал – дерьмо тут творилось.

– Не пойду, обещаю. – Граймс улыбнулся эдак ласково, и по спине в очередной раз пробежала дрожь. – Я не собираюсь рисковать.

– Ага. У тебя пацан, которого еще растить и растить.

– Именно поэтому с городом ничего не должно случиться.

Его слова – и богу в уши! А Граймс явно размышлял о чем-то еще:

– Что за знак был на том магазинчике?

Бинго!

– Пока не понял. Кажется, что-то вроде оберега. Хочу сходить в Старый Кинг еще разок.

– Я с тобой.

Вот ведь приклеился!

– Слушай, страж закона, такая охота, чтобы тебя видели в моей компании?

Кажется, не дошло.

– Мой брат сидит в тюряге, я сам…

– Я читал твое досье. Дэрил, – Граймс подался вперед, – ты меня спас. Проклятие проснулось не из-за тебя, из-за меня.

– Дерьмо собачье!

– Совсем нет. Я сказал, что мы оба в деле, значит, и работать будем вместе. Если один что-то узнает, тут же сообщает второму. Дашь мне свой номер?

Дэрил медленно выдохнул:

– У меня нет телефона.

– Вообще? А номер места, где ты остановился? Ты ведь устроился где-то неподалеку?

– Не дам. – Еще не хватало, чтобы Граймс принялся названивать Россу!

– Тогда купи мобильный.

Дэрил едва удержался, чтобы не скрипнуть зубами. На какие шиши? Чертов коп мгновенно догадался:

– У тебя туго с деньгами? Я могу дать…

– Ты охренел? Не нужны мне гребаные подачки!

– Прости. – Его взгляд снова стал пристальным. – Я дам тебе в долг. Вернешь, когда сможешь. Это не подачка – ты же понимаешь, что мы должны поддерживать связь.

Он был прав, хотя признавать не хотелось. Если бы не Джо, если бы своих денег не осталось почти ни цента! Росс обещал заплатить в конце недели, но…

– Верну сразу, как раздобуду деньжат.

– Договорились. Я могу помочь выбрать…

– Сам разберусь.

Дэрил не смыслил в мобильниках ни черта, но есть Ти-Дог или Джек – их он и попросит.

Граймс не стал настаивать, и Дэрил перевел дыхание. Это бесило – в смысле, то, что коп как чуял, когда перестать давить. Ну да, он же коп, их, наверное, на такое натаскивают.

– Дам тебе свой номер, – сказал Граймс, – забей его в память, как только купишь телефон.

Дэрил кивнул.

– Так как насчет обеда? – вдруг улыбнулся коп. – Пойдем в дом – поедим уже что-нибудь нормальное, и ты расскажешь мне остальное.

Вот ублюдок! Но жрать все еще хотелось, а с Граймса не убудет…

– Я принесу тебе кролика.

– Что?

– Как схожу на охоту, подстрелю кролика. Сумеешь его приготовить?

Граймс с несколько обалделым видом дернул головой.

– Тогда пошли. Заказывай свою китайскую еду.

* * *

Дэрил действительно напоминал кота, особенно когда едва не прижимал уши и шипел. Приходилось думать над каждым словом, лавировать, порой отступать, но постепенно он успокаивался, начинал говорить, даже немного расслаблялся. Рик давил вспыхивавшее время от времени раздражение – черт, оба ведь хотят того же, понимают, что один не справится! – но показывать нетерпение и досаду стало бы ошибкой. Он знал такой тип людей, сталкивался по работе. Надави, и они замкнутся в себе, и плевать, что так будет только хуже. Проклятое южное упрямство – оно бы восхищало, если не было таким… подростковым. Карл, когда верил, что уже взрослый и справится сам, вспыхивал похоже.

– Три семьи, – произнес Рик, когда они вернулись на кухню и уселись ждать заказ.

– Руа, Чэмберсы и Аллертоны. – Дэрил упер локти о столешницу и вертел в руках зажигалку. Рик отметил свежую ссадину на тыльной стороне, почти заживший порез, ожоги – две аккуратные точки между большим и указательным пальцами левой руки, обгрызенные ногти на правой. – Они то враждовали, то мирились, а в конце разругались намертво. Предок написал, это вина Руа. Они что-то вытворили, тогдашний глава Чэмберсов объявил им войну, и понеслось.

– А как в этом оказалась замешана третья семья?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Чертов предок натемнил только так. Он всех приложил: и Руа, которые возомнили о себе невесть всякое, и Чэмберсов, типа решивших, что они выше бога, и Аллертонов. Вроде как они твари двудушные. Короче, гадюшник как он есть. Один предок весь из себя невинно пострадавший, только верится с трудом. Зуб даю, был не меньшим говнюком.

Рик мысленно согласился.

– Начну с фамилий. Еще раз пороюсь на сайте музея, потом загляну в архив. Может, что-то есть в городской библиотеке. Жаль, никогда не интересовался историей Кинга.

– Ты не отсюда?

– Дед и бабка переехали в Кинг, когда отец был маленьким, так что отсюда. В школе нам что-то рассказывали, но уже о Кинге после пожара. О прежнем городе лишь упоминали. Случилась трагедия, но выжившие, как и полагается истинным американцам, не опустили руки, а отстроили Кинг заново, и он стал лучше прежнего.

– Чэмберс-лейн, – задумчиво протянул Дэрил. – Улица в Старом Кинге. Только сейчас сообразил.

– Получается, о чем-то помнят и теперь.

Тот поморщился:

– Да ничего не помнят. В лучшем случае обрывки, как муж и жена из магазина. Ее дядя, может, что и понимал, и то вряд ли.

– Он действительно был колдуном?

Дэрил послал Рику колючий взгляд:

– Ты чего себе навоображал, Граймс? Что все типа как в «Гарри Поттере»? Вокруг живут волшебники, но никто не в курсе?

– Скорее, как в «Сверхъестественном».

Дэрил фыркнул:

– Тоже не особо похоже. Ни разу не встречал кого-то вроде меня.

– А тварей вроде той, что ты убил?

– Четвертая за всю жизнь. Они редкие, Граймс. Люди и без них умудряются себя угробить кучей способов. Может, раньше такой дряни было больше, без понятия. Но никакого «правительство от нас скрывает» нет и в помине. Тот чувак, ну, владелец магазина, скорее всего, что-то там слышал, может, чуть-чуть ощущал, но сам толком не объяснил бы, что именно.

– Ощущал?

– Такое иногда бывает. Когда ты вдруг понимаешь, что лучше не лезть в какое-то место или отменить планы и проторчать весь день дома. Или еще что. Чуешь Неправильное.

Именно «Неправильное», с большой буквы – Рик ее почти увидел.

– Вроде предчувствия?

– Типа. Только есть настоящее предчувствие, а есть фигня, когда ты себя накрутишь на пустом месте, оно по какой-то причине сбудется, и ты сочтешь, что как в воду глядел. Нет, это простое совпадение. У всех бывает.

Рик невольно кивнул. Мама была такой – любила находить знаки и закономерности. Отец всегда над ней посмеивался, особенно когда очередное предчувствие не сбывалось. Они почти всегда не сбывались.

В дверь зазвонили.

– А вот и курьер. – Рик поднялся со стула и пошел в гостиную.

Угадал – за дверью обнаружился светловолосый парнишка, сын Уэйдов. Рик не знал, что он теперь подрабатывал в китайском ресторанчике. Значит, наконец-то взялся за ум и перестал шататься с младшим Блейком и его бедовыми приятелями.

– Добрый день, мистер Граймс!

Рик расплатился и получил три больших коробки с едой.

– Ма говорила, вы теперь герой, – обрадовал парнишка Уэйдов напоследок.

Рик выжал из себя улыбку, передал привет родителям и выпроводил мальчишку за дверь.

Герой. Только не это!

Он взгромоздил коробки друг на друга, перехватил поудобнее и побрел назад, надеясь, что ни одна не выскользнет и не грохнется на пол.

– Решил эквилибристикой заняться? – Верхняя коробка угрожающе накренилась и начала сползать, но Дэрил успел ее поймать, задел рукой предплечье Рика.

На мгновение они замерли. Утренняя неловкость вернулась, усиленная стократно, потому что рука Дэрила была теплой, Рик ощутил это даже сквозь ткань рубашки. То самое тепло, которого он так хотел во сне.

Дэрил отодвинулся, почти отпрянул, грохнул коробку на стол. Рик, стараясь смотреть только на пол, поставил свою ношу рядом. Да что такое? И ни на что не спишешь! Он открыл рот, прокашлялся:

– Давай…

Входная дверь хлопнула, затем донесся голос сына, следом еще один – едва слышный.

– Папа? – Карл вошел на кухню и замер, узрев Дэрила. Из-за плеча сына выглянула смутно знакомая светловолосая девочка.

– Привет. Ты как раз вовремя.

Карл молча таращился на гостя.

– Это мистер Дэрил Диксон. Он…

– Помню, – наконец выдавил сын, не спуская с Дэрила настороженного взгляда.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Граймс, – прошелестела девочка. Она смотрела то на Карла, то на Дэрила, то на самого Рика и почему-то казалась испуганной.

– Карл, представишь нас?

– Это София Пелетье. Мы учимся в одном классе. – Сын не добавил вечное «Ты забыл?», и Рик был ему благодарен.

– Пелетье? Так звали твою учительницу в начальной школе.

Невысокая женщина с такими короткими волосами, словно их стригли машинкой. Рик помнил, что она все время нервно и почти заискивающе улыбалась, а ее глаза бегали так же, как сейчас бегали глаза девочки.

– Миссис Пелетье – мама Софии.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Рик. – Будешь цыпленка кунг-пао?

София послала Карлу быстрый взгляд.

– Мы поедим у меня, – хмуро произнес сын. – Нам уроки делать надо.

– Неужели так много? – Нужно потом поговорить с Карлом – это не лезет ни в какие ворота.

– Угу. – Он схватил Софию за руку и потащил вон из кухни.

– Обед?

– Потом за ним спущусь!

По коридору застучали шаги, затем скрипнула дверь комнаты Карла. Черт!

– Засиделся я у тебя, – буркнул сзади Дэрил.

– Послушай…

– Чего? У меня еще дел полно.

– Ты работаешь?

Он поморщился, словно прикидывая, стоит отвечать или нет:

– В автомастерской недалеко от Кинга. Эй! Даже не вздумай там объявиться!

Рик потер переносицу:

– А как же еда? Может, хоть с собой возьмешь? В обмен на кролика.

Дэрил вдруг хмыкнул:

– Ну давай.

– Позвони, когда купишь телефон, – напомнил Рик.

– Куда я денусь?

Обреченность, проскользнувшая в его голосе, Рику не понравилась. Совершенно.

* * *

Карл, стащив себе и Софии лимонада и по порции несчастного цыпленка, заперся в комнате. Намек был яснее некуда, и Рик опять устроился в гостиной. Читать не хотелось, а по телевизору показывали какую-то чепуху. Порывшись среди ДВД, Рик вставил в проигрыватель диск с «Касабланкой». Когда Хамфри Богард стал убеждать Ингрид Бергман, что она пожалеет, если самолет улетит, в коридоре опять раздались шаги.

Рик поставил фильм на паузу и посмотрел на детей.

– Доучились?

София робко кивнула. Она снова стояла за спиной Карла, словно пряталась.

– Останешься на ужин? – предложил Рик.

Девочка резко мотнула головой.

– Ей домой пора, – сказал сын.

– Папа ругаться будет, – тихо произнесла София.

– Я тебя отвезу. И с папой поговорю, чтобы не ругался.

Теперь в ее взгляде мелькнул испуг. Почему?

Рик поднялся с дивана и пошел в коридор за ключами от машины.

– Что же такое вам назадавали?

– Вспомнили о дне города. – Карл, убедившись, что Дэрила в доме нет, стал разговорчивее. – Хотят, чтобы мы написали эссе – что-нибудь из истории Кинга.

– Мы в свое время тоже писали что-то подобное, – улыбнулся Рик.

– Зачем? В смысле, до нас уже тысячу раз все обсосали. Тоска. И тут ничего такого не происходило даже во время Войны за независимость и Гражданской войны. Ни сражений рядом, ни стычек с индейцами.

– Так что – ничего не придумали?

– Есть одна идея, но Софии не нравится.

Та быстро-быстро закивала.

– И что это? – Рик поймал себя на нехорошем предчувствии.

– Если написать про страшилки? – Глаза Карла зажглись. – Помнишь, Шейн мне рассказывал, а ты и мама бранились? Про покойников в озере? Про невидимый колокол? И в школе тоже всякие истории ходят. Про сгоревшего пожарного или плохой дом в конце Каштановой улицы.

– Не уверен, что это хорошая идея для дня города.

– Да ладно! Зато нескучно. – В голосе сына прозвучал вызов, хотя никто с ним спорить не собирался.

– Озеро и колокол не имеют отношения к нынешнему Кингу, а праздновать будут именно его день.

– Какая разница?

– Полагаю, твои учителя сочтут ее существенной. Не переживай, еще придумаешь интересную тему, и Софии она понравится. Так?

Она наконец-то улыбнулась. Рик ждал, Карл снова бросится возражать, но напряженные плечи сына, наоборот, расслабились, словно дикобраз опустил колючки. Вот оно что. Хотя самый возраст.

– Луи, думаю, что это начало прекрасной дружбы, – не удержался Рик, и две пары глаз уставились на него с одинаковым удивлением.

– Пап, ты чего?

– Совсем-то вы не знаете классику. – Он подбросил ключи от машины и поймал их. – Поехали!

– Спасибо, мистер Граймс, – сказала София уже в автомобиле.

– За что?

Она неопределенно пожала плечами.

– Мне повернуть сюда?

Быстрый кивок.

– Приходи к нам еще. Карл… у него есть друзья, но мне кажется, ему все равно одиноко.

София принялась рассматривать свои руки.

– Папе не нравится, если я часто задерживаюсь после школы, – извиняющимся тоном произнесла она. – Он говорит, возвращаться поздно опасно.

– В Кинге, где все всех знают?

– Тут и приезжие есть. – София отвернулась к своему окну, и ее и без того тихий голос стал едва слышным. – И мальчики моего возраста и те, которые старше, глупые.

– И Карл?

София покачала головой, и сережки с крохотными синими камнями в ее ушах тоже качнулись. Они не походили на бижутерию – неужели настоящие?

– Красивые.

София странно-дерганным жестом ухватилась за левую мочку.

– Папа подарил.

Дом Пелетье стоял поблизости от Старого Кинга, но не в нем. Значит, эта семья в безопасности, осознал Рик с удивившим его самого облегчением.

– Доведу тебя до порога, раз уж папа так беспокоится.

София напряглась, но не возразила.

Они прошли по дорожке мимо уже начавшего зарастать газона, поднялись на крыльцо, и Рик позвонил. Дверь открыла миссис Пелетье. Она совсем не изменилась с тех пор, как Рик видел ее в последний раз: такие же короткие волосы, тощие руки и плечи, нервный ускользающий взгляд.

– София, дорогая, ну наконец-то!

– Я же предупредила, – пробормотала та.

– Добрый день.

Миссис Пелетье словно растерялась, и тут на крыльцо, оттеснив ее, шагнул супруг, крупный мужчина с оплывшим лицом и пивным животом, который туго обтягивала белая майка, торчавшая из-под незастегнутой рубашки.

– София, живо в дом.

Та дернулась, как от удара, и тут же юркнула в дверь.

– Добрый день, – повторил Рик, стараясь, чтобы лицо оставалось спокойным. – Помощник шерифа Рик Граймс. Мой сын учится с вашей дочерью в одном классе.

Связываться с копом отец Софии предсказуемо не захотел, хотя сразу отступить явно посчитал ниже своего достоинства.

– Пожарный спасатель, – ухмыльнулся он так, что Рик едва сумел не поморщиться. – Эд Пелетье.

– Я уже немного знаком с вашей супругой. Она учила моего сына в начальной школе.

– Ааа… Все знают Кэрол.

Ощущение гадливости усилилось, но когда Эд Пелетье протянул руку, Рик подал свою. Тот попробовал провернуть простейший трюк: сделать так, чтобы его ладонь оказалась сверху чужой. Пришлось шагнуть ближе, и Эд Пелетье вынужденно повернул ладонь ребром: доминирующее рукопожатие стало равным.

– Рад познакомиться, – произнес Рик в нахмурившуюся физиономию отца Софии. Тому хватило ума не стискивать чужую ладонь и разжать пальцы. – До встречи.

Рик развернулся и начал спускаться с крыльца.

– Спасибо, что подвезли Софию, – произнесла ему в спину Кэрол Пелетье, и сразу ее голос перекрыл рык:

– Закрой дверь!

…Карл ждал Рика в гостиной – смотрел «Касабланку» и доедал остатки цыпленка.

– Тут героя зовут так же, как тебя, – сказал сын, когда Рик вошел в комнату.

– София что-нибудь говорила о своем отце?

Карл поставил тарелку на стол возле дивана, притянул к себе подушку и обхватил обеими руками.

– Ну… Я думаю, он бьет ее маму. Когда она еще учила нас, то пару раз приходила на уроки с синяками. Рассказывала, какая она неловкая и как споткнулась и упала на улице.

– Понятно.

– У Софии я синяков не видел. В смысле, там, где можно увидеть. Пап?

Рик опустился на диван рядом с сыном.

– Что, Карл?

– Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать? Арестовать мистера Пелетье?

– Все не так просто. – Рик потер переносицу. – Нужно, чтобы миссис Пелетье подала заявление на своего мужа. До этого я не могу вмешаться, никто не может.

– Но ты же полицейский!

– Именно поэтому я не должен нарушать закон.

– А если случится что-то плохое? Потому что никто не вмешался?

– И такое может быть. Но миссис Пелетье – взрослая дееспособная женщина. Другие не решат за нее.

– Но София-то – нет!

– Ты прав. – Что еще на это ответить? Рик глубоко вздохнул. – Я попробую переговорить с миссис Пелетье. Но, повторю, все зависит от нее. Нельзя заставить ее подать заявление. Понимаешь?

Карл неуверенно кивнул, но, кажется, все-таки немного успокоился.

– Ты обчистил церковную кассу? Или увел у сенатора жену? – произнес с экрана капитан Луи Рено. – Мне больше нравится думать, что ты убил кого-то. Во мне живет романтик.

– Прикольный фильм, – вдруг произнес Карл.

– Мы с мамой смотрели его, наверное, сотню раз.

– Правда?

– Преувеличиваю. Чуть-чуть. – Рик обнял Карла за плечи и притянул к себе. – Но я знаю его почти наизусть. Сейчас…

– Пап, не рассказывай!

– Не буду, – рассмеялся он.

Уже потом, после того как Рик второй раз за день услышал про самолет и Париж, они поужинали и Карл отправился спать, пришла мысль, что он и не поговорил с сыном о Дэриле. Ладно, поговорит позже. Зато сегодняшний вечер получился почти таким же хорошим, как прежние вечера.

Интересно, это знак или Знак, как сказал бы Дэрил? Рик хотел верить во второе.


	6. Загадки и знаки

На следующие несколько дней установилось затишье. С одной стороны, оно дало возможность перевести дыхание и заняться, наконец, поиском сведений о прежнем городе и трех семействах. «Дело о большом огне», как назвал его для себя Рик, вспомнив слова Дэрила об Ignis Magnus. С другой стороны, подобные затишья Рику никогда не нравились – в них было что-то зловещее, ожидание готовых вот-вот обрушиться неприятностей.

– Неисправная электропроводка, – объявил Шейн, когда Рик вышел на работу. – Тот пожар, в котором чуть не сгорела девочка, начался из-за неисправной электропроводки. Сейчас трясут компанию, которая ее устанавливала, и проверяют других клиентов этой шарашки.

– А пропавшая связь?

Шейн пожал плечами:

– До сих пор глухо.

– Бассет и о’Рурк выяснили что-нибудь еще про бродягу?

– Несчастный случай. Никаких следов вокруг, да и мужик был безвредный. Все, кто его знал, подтвердили, что мог нажраться и закурить. А дальше, как сказал Салливан.

Сплошные несчастные случаи вот уже двести лет. Вслух, разумеется, Рик этого не сказал. Отработав, он возвращался домой и устраивал себе вторую смену за ноутбуком. В открытом доступе документов хватало, но почти все они касались нового Кинга, Кинга после пожара, не имеющего никакого отношения к сгоревшему городу. Но время от времени попадались и оцифрованные старые документы. Первый раз, зацепившись взглядом за Anno Domini 1794, Рик обрадовался, но это официальное письмо было составлено уже после пожара. Адресант, насколько смог разобрать Рик, долго и нудно рассуждал о составе здешних почв и том, где именно надо строить нынешний Кинг.

Второй раз повезло больше. Коллективное письмо жителей некоего городка Ред Ривер датировалось 1783 годом. Всего год спустя после того, как британская колония Джорджия окончательно стала штатом, соседи прежнего Кинга настрочили кляузу о том, как здесь до последнего поддерживали лоялистов и преследовали патриотов. И наконец-то Рик разыскал название, неожиданно скучное – Пайн Лейк. Получалось, кляуза не пошла наверх, а осела в здешнем архиве. Любопытно почему? Кто-то ее перехватил? Дал взятку? Или ей решили не давать ходу, дабы не поминать прошлое, в котором у многих хватало нехороших тайн? Теперь этого не узнать. Главное, в кляузе перечислялись конкретные имена: мэр Дональд Марбери, судья Рой Чэмберс, торговец Маас Аллертон, врач Абель Руа, и еще долгий список, который Рик быстро пробежал глазами, но не нашел никого знакомого. Вот они – фигуранты давнего Дела о большом огне. Что же случилось в не такой длинный период между 1783 годом, когда Чэмберсы, Руа и Аллертоны выступали на одной стороне, и 1794, когда от Пайн Лейк остались дымящиеся развалины? Сплошные вопросы и никаких ответов.

В среду вечером на телефон пришла смс с незнакомого номера: «Когда и где встречаемся в выходные? Дэрил». Рик невольно улыбнулся, послал ответ «Суббота, десять утра, волшебный магазин» и получил короткое «Ок». Неплохо бы до субботы найти хоть какую-то зацепку!

В городской библиотеке Рика сразу же направили в архив.

– Годах в восьмидесятых, – вспомнила полная пожилая дама, главный библиотекарь, – в Кинг приезжали журналисты. Хотели снять фильм об индейских племенах, живших в Джорджии, когда та еще была британской колонией. Твердили, что где-то здесь обитало уникальное племя. Мы им объясняли и про пожар, и про то, что документов почти не осталось, но они задержались на несколько дней и принялись рыться в архивах.

– Успешно?

Дама с достоинством покачала головой:

– Разумеется, нет. Зато мы после этого привели архивы в порядок. Мистер Мэдисон, он и сейчас главный архивариус, с удовольствием вам поможет.

Рику по работе доводилось сталкиваться только с полицейскими архивами. По логике, обычный архив должен был походить на них, но воображение рисовало чуть ли не каменные своды, свечи и рассыпавшиеся от старости огромные книги. В реальности все оказалось прозаично. Внутрь Рика не пустили, усадили в зале наподобие читального. Услышав, о каких годах идет речь, тот самый мистер Мэдисон так высоко приподнял брови, что они почти скрылись под седой челкой.

– Позвольте узнать, интерес какого свойства вами движет?

От такого почти возвышенного стиля Рик даже растерялся:

– Недавно выяснил, что в прежнем городе жили родственники моего знакомого. Его крайне интересует генеалогия семьи, и я решил помочь. Сам он, к сожалению, не может этим заняться.

Вышло несколько обтекаемо, зато почти честно.

– Значит, 1792 и 1793 годы. – Мистер Мэдисон задумался. – Если по ним что-то и уцелело, то совсем крохи. Вероятно, в Морроу вы найдете больше.

– В Морроу?

– С 2001 года там находится здание Архивов Джорджии. Это Округ Клейтон, всего в тринадцати милях от Атланты. Еще в 1918 году, когда Архивы только были основаны, Кинг передал туда большую часть бумаг для централизованного хранения. Условия там действительно лучше.

Насчет крох мистер Мэдисон оказался прав – Рику вручили две тонкие папки. Многие бумаги, сложенные внутри, обгорели, не хватало то трети листа, то даже половины. Обрывки писем, официальных документов, судебных дел. Бумага пожелтела, чернила выцвели – едва разберешь, что написано. Глаза устали через полчаса, пришлось сделать перерыв. Потом снова чтение и опять перерыв.

– Мы постепенно оцифровываем архив, – пояснил мистер Мэдисон, – но денег на это выделяют не слишком много, поэтому в приоритете не самые старые документы, а то, на что больше запросов.

Назад, к бумагам. «Франсин Чэмберс, в девичестве Руа». Рик перечитал еще раз, желая убедиться, что не ошибся. Дэрил упомянул трех братьев и сестру, но то, что сестра была замужем за Роем Чэмберсом, тем самым, с которым Руа рассорились до состояния войны, не говорил.

Лето господне 1793, июль, седьмое число – Франсин Чэмберс, в девичестве Руа, найдена утром мертвой в месте, именуемом Темный овраг. Перерезано горло, ограблена – далее следовал дотошный список пропавшего, в основном украшений. На тело наткнулся местный охотник, Джейк Кортни. И следующая бумага, датированная уже девятым числом – Джон Барни, известный так же как Джонни-Волкодав и Лихой Барни, арестован и признался в содеянном. Быстро! Хотя отпираться было бессмысленно – в его хижине неподалеку от Темного оврага нашли что-то из пропавших украшений. Надо полагать, охваченный горем муж не колебался и не медлил, вынося смертный приговор. Это сейчас ему не разрешили бы судить убийцу жены, а тогда…

И все-таки – что-то тут было не так.

– Ты на ходу спишь, – заметил Шейн, когда следующим утром они садились в патрульную машину. – Стряслось чего?

– Нет, все отлично. – Рик мотнул тяжелой головой. Он действительно мало спал: вернулся из архива и еще два часа сидел в Интернете, пытаясь выяснить насчет Морроу и системы Национального управления архивов и документации. В Атланте также обнаружились библиотека и музей Джимми Картера, но Рик быстро сообразил, что там точно нет ничего нужного. Значит, Морроу. Как только он разберется со здешним архивом, придется отправляться туда.

– Ага, вижу, как отлично. За руль тебя сегодня не пущу. – Шейн сам устроился на месте водителя. – А теперь признавайся, что случилось.

– Убийство.

– Чего? – Друг уставился на него во все глаза.

– Старое убийство. Ему около двухсот лет.

– Тебе делать больше нечего, чем ворошить старье? Или оно настолько загадочное и нераскрытое?

– В том-то и дело, что, на первый взгляд, совсем не загадочное и вполне себе раскрытое.

– Ладно, выкладывай. – Шейн вырулил на улицу и направил машину по привычному маршруту.

– Представь себе маленький американский городишко конца восемнадцатого века.

– Предположим.

– Этот город под названием Пайн Лейк процветает так, что соседи ему завидуют.

– Вот это легко могу представить.

– В городке есть несколько уважаемых семей, которые, по сути, им и правят. Причем семьи еще и связаны через браки. Местный судья женат на сестре местного же доктора.

– Что, семейная мафия? – ухмыльнулся Шейн.

– Она самая. Однажды утром жену судьи находят с перерезанным горлом и ограбленную в овраге неподалеку от города. Вскоре разыскивают ее убийцу и почти сразу же казнят.

– И?

– Все, конец истории.

Шейн покосился на Рика с недоумением:

– Где загадка?

– Что делала жена судьи ночью в овраге за городом?

– Чувак, ты и сам знаешь ответ – мало данных. Может, убийца похитил ее в городе, а в овраге бросил тело.

– Тогда искать бы начали еще вечером, когда она не вернулась домой. Согласно бумагам, на тело случайно наткнулся охотник. Значит, шумихи не было.

– Предположим. А что убийца?

– Поймали с похищенными вещами в руках.

– Может, он был недоумком. Вспомни тех козлов, которых мы ловим. Порой у младенца соображалка лучше.

– Но это все равно не объясняет, что жена судьи делала в овраге.

– Даже если у нее было свидание с любовником, как ты выяснишь через двести лет? Ну, давай я нафантазирую. Ее кокнул любовник, а потом все свалил на того недоумка. Или даже хитрее. Муж знал, что у нее есть любовник, приревновал и кокнул.

– Тогда муж подставил бы любовника, а не человека, кого объявили убийцей.

– Только не говори, что именно из-за этой хрени ты не спишь ночами.

– Мне в этом убийстве не нравится еще кое-что. Известно, что вскоре после него муж убитой и ее братья поссорились.

– В смысле, убийство спровоцировало ссору.

– Не уверен, но вполне может быть.

– Братья убитой устроили скандал, что супруг не уберег их сестричку?

Рик помотал головой:

– Нет, муж убитой объявил войну своим шуринам.

– Высокие отношения, ничего не скажешь. Только ты и сам понимаешь, что мы переливаем из пустого в порожнее, а свидетели давно мертвы. Ни у кого не спросишь, что за отношения были у убитой с мужем и родственниками, и не соберешь улики. Гадать можно до бесконечности. Да, ты прав, то, что девица была одна в овраге, подозрительно. С большой вероятностью она там кого-то ждала.

– Ее мужу это тоже должно было прийти в голову. – Рик опустил окно и высунул наружу локоть. – Черт!

– Чего ругаешься?

– Предположим, она ждала не любовника, но кого-то знакомого.

– Брата? Зачем?

– Не знаю. Может, семьи начали ссориться еще до убийства и сестра решила поддержать братьев, передав им компромат на мужа.

– А убил ее муж, чтобы она не слила компромат? Знаешь, слишком рискованно ради этого тащиться в овраг, где эта девица будет не одна, а с братом или даже братьями.

– Он не верил до последнего, пошел, чтобы убедиться.

– И кокнул уже после передачи компромата? Не, бред какой-то. К тому же зачем встречаться с родственниками в овраге, когда можно просто прийти к ним в гости? Или муж ее не пускал?

Рик потер глаза, в которые словно песка насыпали.

– Этого я тоже не знаю.

– Так. – Шейн остановил машину. – Сейчас я куплю нам обоим кофе, ты его выпьешь и перестанешь забивать голову несусветной чушью про двухсотлетнее гипотетическое убийство.

– Оно реальное.

– Хорошо, двухсотлетнее реальное убийство. Заведи себе бабу.

Рик попробовал не думать о Франсин Руа-Чэмберс хотя бы до конца рабочего дня. Вышло с переменным успехом. Шейн до самого вечера косился на него с подозрением, но ничего не говорил. Друг прав – хватит на сегодня тайн прошлого и архивных изысканий. Нужно искать новые факты, а не пытаться собрать из парочки кусочков пазла целую картину. Не выйдет. Пожалуй, стоит поднять бумаги и за предыдущие годы, может, из них станет ясно, какие отношения связывали все три семьи. А затем надо думать, как добраться до Морроу. Взять отпуск и отправиться туда, заодно заехав с Карлом в Атланту? Неплохой вариант.

И, пожалуй, стоит послушаться Шейна и завести себе женщину, потому что мысли о Дэриле начинали откровенно тревожить, и их уже никак нельзя было списать на отравление угарным газом. До Лори Рик недолго встречался лишь с двумя девушками и ни разу не думал о мужчинах. Он не находил такие отношения отталкивающими, они просто его не касались. Коллеги порой поминали посетителей некоего бара неподалеку от Сендер Крик, кто-то, кажется, о’Рурк, как-то высказался про педрил, которых не нанимался защищать, получив одобрение половины участка. Сам шериф Хардинг, человек старой закалки, иногда тоже не удерживался и вворачивал про прежние времена, когда все четко знали, что правильно, что нет, и не отлизывали всяким извращенцам.

– Мы – соль этой земли, сынок. Нормальные, настоящие мужики. Как твой отец, как отец твоего приятеля Уолша. Пусть все гнилье собирается на севере. Тут ему не место.

Значило ли это, что Рику теперь надо валить к черту из Библейского пояса? Или грешить в мыслях все же дозволялось? Тем более, кроме мыслей Рику ничего не светило. И к лучшему.

– Такая охота, чтобы тебя видели в моей компании? – спросил тогда Дэрил.

Реднек – дебошир, рецидивист и с большой вероятностью алкоголик. «Лучше не придумаешь», заметил бы Шейн. «Он хороший человек. Он спас меня, помог спасти ту девочку, Никки – шагнул в горящий дом, не раздумывая», мысленно возразил Рик. Но в любом случае это не повод увидеть сон, в котором они целовались. И еще один – тяжелый и тягучий, безумную помесь странных фантазий и кошмара.

Он начался как воспоминание. Карлу тогда исполнилось десять, сын гордо заявил, что совсем-совсем взрослый, и на неделю отправился в летний лагерь бойскаутов, а Рик и Лори принялись чинить брак, по которому уже пошли первые трещины.

– Двенадцать лет отношений – большой срок, – авторитетно заявила им психоаналитик, солидная дама в модном бежевом костюме и модных же очках. – Все пары проходят через это.

Когда сеанс закончился, и они вышли из кабинета, Лори пробормотала вполголоса:

– Какая чушь, – а затем добавила: – Давай выкинем все, что она наговорила, из головы и съедим по мороженому?

Но кое-какие советы они попробовали выполнить.

– Разнообразить сексуальную жизнь, – копируя тон дипломированной дамы, произнесла Лори, сидя, скрестив ноги, на кровати в их спальне. Из одежды на жене были только узкие белые трусики. – Итак, что я не знаю о твоих фантазиях?

Рик вытянулся на спине, закинув руки за голову.

– Все? – с некоторой надеждой спросил он. – В смысле, знаешь все?

– Не отлынивай. Мы, между прочим, занимаемся серьезным делом.

– Правда ничего не приходит на ум. А тебе?

Лори склонила голову набок, прищурилась, и Рик поймал себя на мысли, что готов послать к черту серьезное дело, притянуть жену и зарыться лицом между ее грудей. Хорошая фантазия, между прочим.

– У меня есть идея! – вдруг объявила Лори.

Так у Рика на глазах оказалась плотная повязка.

– И даже не вздумай двигаться, – предупредила невидимая Лори.

Слепота тревожила и совсем не возбуждала. Рик изо всех сил вслушивался в ставшую звонкой тишину, ловил малейший шорох. Матрас опал – это Лори встала с кровати, босые ноги негромко зашлепали по полу – жена решила куда-то уйти? Затем шаги приблизились, и кровать прогнулась под весом. Значит, Лори сидит на ее правой стороне. Сидит и ничего не делает – только смотрит. От этого по телу пробежали приятные мурашки. Легкий скрип, матрас прогнулся по обе стороны от Рика, получается, жена нависла над ним, упершись руками.

– Немного странно, – раздался ее голос почти у самого уха.

– Мы можем прекра…

– Нет уж. – Матрас опять заколебался, пальцы скользнули по груди Рика, взъерошив волоски. – Знаешь, в этом что-то есть.

– Что же? – Он попробовал приподняться, и рука Лори тут же несильно толкнула его в плечо.

– Не двигайся! Мы же договорились.

Рик опять откинулся на кровать и улыбнулся:

– Слушаюсь, моя госпожа.

– Так-то лучше. Да, в этом что-то есть. – Голос Лори стал низким, грудным. – Ты такой… – Ее ладонь легла ему на живот, медленно двинулась ниже, потянула резинку трусов, освобождая член.

– Такой? – Дыхание перехватило, когда пальцы Лори неожиданно крепко сжали член.

– Ммм… покорный… – Он ощутил, как она подула на головку, и волосы по всему телу встали дыбом. – Беспомощный…

Жарко, невыносимо жарко… Пот выступил на висках, Рик ловил ртом воздух, но тот словно исчез – сгорел. Тело тоже горело, жидкий огонь тек изо рта Лори, расползался от паха, охватывал целиком. Еще немного, и Рик не выдержит… Ощущение губ на члене исчезло, и Рик застонал одновременно от облегчения и разочарования. Пожалуйста…

Рука снова сжала его член, сильнее, чем раньше. Непривычно грубые пальцы, их подушечки почти царапались. Это не пальцы Лори, их он знал, помнил! Кто?.. Тяжелое тело навалилось сверху, вдавило так, что из груди вышибло остатки воздуха, и Рик дернулся, уперся ладонями в плечи – тоже чужие, слишком широкие и твердые.

– Не двигайся, – хрипло произнес знакомый голос. – Мы же договорились.

Нет! Рик сорвал повязку. Дэрил навис над ним, а вокруг плясало пламя: стены, потолок, пол – сплошной огонь. Они сейчас сгорят, они… Рик рванулся, но Дэрил перехватил его за запястья, впечатал в матрас.

– Что я не знаю о твоих фантазиях?

Пусти меня! Кажется, Рик все-таки выкрикнул это. Или нет? Его колотило, и охваченная огнем комната словно ходила ходуном. Пусти! Мы же сейчас сгорим! Пламя уже плясало на его теле и теле Дэрила, поглощало плоть, оставляя лишь пепел и кости. Больно! Невыносимо, невероятно больно и… Господи! Рик выгнулся, застонал – снова и снова, пока губы не обуглились и рассыпались пеплом, а внутри все не взорвалось. Это безумие, чертово безумие!..

…Он резко сел на кровати, по-прежнему хватая ртом воздух. В поту, еще чувствуя жар на коже. О, черт… Рик откинул одеяло и поморщился. В его-то возрасте кончить в штаны от какого-то сна? Совершенно дикого сна, от которого все еще потряхивало? Рик никогда не был мазохистом, так почему уже второй раз подсознание подкидывало ему такой сюрприз? Огонь и Дэрил. Дэрил и огонь. Слишком больно и слишком хорошо, так, что страшно до дрожи.

А не сходишь ли ты с ума, приятель? Зеркало, в которое он уставился, когда, наконец, поднялся и добрел до ванной, не знало ответа, только показывало ему собственную испуганную физиономию. Может, сходить к психологу? И что сказать? Мне снятся огонь и едва знакомый мужчина? Это до черта нелепо и страшно, но, кажется, я хочу с ним переспать. Не с огнем. С мужчиной. С мужчиной в огне.  
Что Рик не знал о своих фантазиях?

* * *

С мобильником вышло по-идиотски. В смысле, Дэрил его купил. Точнее, купил Джек, а Дэрил стоял рядом и ощущал себя полным дебилом. Девчонка-продавщица наверняка считала так же, но старательно делала невозмутимое лицо.

– Держи. – Джек всучил ему новехонький аппарат, самую простенькую модель, как настоял Дэрил. – Разбирайся. Это проще, чем автомобильный двигатель, клянусь.

– Знаю.

– Я на всякий случай забил тебе свой номер и номер Ти-Дога заодно. Звони, если что.

Если бы Джек брякнул какую-нибудь хрень вроде «Не забудь положить денег на счет» или «Не потеряй зарядку», Дэрил точно взорвался.

– От этой штуки одно неудобство. Я помню, Росс ворчал, что в лесу ловит через раз. А если я на охоту попрусь и чертов мобильник разрядится, где мне там розетку искать?

– Не ворчи. Для этого умники придумали аккумуляторы.

– Да ну тебя!

Это действительно оказалось проще, чем разобрать-собрать двигатель: и звонить, и отправлять смски. Но все равно чертов мобильник мешался: то грозился выпасть из кармана, то норовил куда-то завалиться – специально, чтобы Дэрил его забыл.

– Диксон и блага цивилизации, – прокомментировал это Росс. – Неравная схватка. Боюсь предугадать, кто выйдет победителем.

Оставалось только скрежетать зубами.

Ровно в десять утра он подошел к «Волшебным товарам Харди», а чертового копа было не видать. Опаздывал. Дэрил заготовил пару язвительных реплик, когда дверь магазина распахнулась, и оттуда вывалился Граймс.

– Привет! Извини, я пришел раньше и решил заглянуть внутрь.

– И чего? Я думал, хозяева уже свалили.

– Нет, еще занимаются бумагами. Посмотри наверх.

Дэрил послушно уставился на щипец и присвистнул – подновленный знак блестел в солнечном свете красками, как драгоценный.

– Я спросил Дженни, кто это сделал, – продолжал Граймс. – Та ответила, что соседка.

– Что еще за соседка?

– Самое любопытное, Дженни так и не смогла вспомнить. Некая очень милая женщина заглянула в магазин, выразила сочувствие по поводу смерти дяди, а потом – Дженни тоже не смогла сказать, как именно, уговорила позволить ей подновить знак.

– И хозяйка прям сразу согласилась?

– Милая соседка была очень убедительна. Дженни сама не может объяснить, почему сказала «да». Мы с ней сошлись на том, что это выглядит очень красиво. К тому же, как мне шепнули, тут есть еще дома с таким же знаком. Местная традиция.

– Ага, – выдохнул Дэрил.

– Надо еще раз поднять всю статистику по здешним пожарам, – нахмурился Граймс. – не удивлюсь, если здания с таким знаком не горели.

– Я тоже. – Знак не просто подновили, его усилили – Дэрил ощущал растекавшуюся со щипца мощь. Получается, где-то тут есть еще один человек, знающий или хотя бы догадывающийся, что за хрень происходит. – И чего? План на сегодня – обшарить окрестности?

– И отметить дома со знаками. – Граймс хлопнул себя по карману, из которого торчала сложенная карта.

Пока они бродили по улицам, коп рассказал про то, что успел нарыть. Франсин Руа, убийство в Темном овраге – прямо как в дурацкой книжке. Дэрил понял, что завидует: Граймс не тратил время даром, а делал. И, черт подери, успел больше, чем сам Дэрил за все годы. Вообще, не будь Граймс копом… Только он – чертов коп от макушки до пяток. Как он шел, обшаривая взглядом все окрест и подмечая любые мелочи, как останавливался, указывал: на очередной знак или что-то, показавшееся странным.

Черт, это было неправильно – думать о Граймсе просто как о красивом мужике. Не вовремя и не к месту. Коп утопал немного вперед, и Дэрил поймал себя на том, что пялится на обтянутую джинсами задницу. Признаться, отличную такую задницу. Да что за хрень? У них серьезное дело, проклятье, гибнут люди, а он… Ублюдок какой-то. Выпить бы…

– Гляди. – Граймс остановился возле очередного дома, двухэтажного, с резными башенками и большим крыльцом с резными же столбиками. Старый, хотя его недавно подкрашивали, но отнюдь не дешевый. Вокруг росли здоровенные кусты боярышника, и дом словно тонул в них.

Но Граймса, разумеется, заинтересовали не башенки и кусты. На стене возле одного из окон, почти скрытый зарослями, красовался свеженький знак. Он немного отличался от того, что Дэрил увидел на магазинчике. Основа та же: перечеркнутый треугольник в завитушках, но их изгибы казались более крутыми, и под самим знаком располагалась надпись. Дэрил подошел так близко, как позволяла невысокая, до середины бедра, оградка и вгляделся. «Praetereat nos ignis!» было выведено на досках. И что это значило? В смысле, игнис – понятно. А остальное?

– Что-то случилось, джентльмены? – на крыльцо выглянул совсем седой мужик в темной футболке, за ним – блондинка, которую Дэрил почему-то знал.

– Прошу прощения. – Граймс тут же изобразил самую располагающую улыбку. – Мы с другом заметили интересное изображение на вашем доме. Если вы…

– А! Вы про это? – Старик бросил взгляд на знак. – Признаться…

– Мистер Диксон? – вдруг просияла блондинка. – Папа, это же мистер Диксон. Помнишь, я рассказывала про человека, который помог мне поменять колесо?

Так это, как ее… Андреа Харрисон. Девица с тойотой короллой. Точно, она же говорила, что ее отец живет в Кинге.

– Привет, – буркнул Дэрил, не зная, что еще сказать.

Старик тем временем спустился с крыльца и подошел к ним с копом.

– Огромное вам спасибо! – Он протянул руку. – Рад познакомиться.

– Ну… Взаимно. – Дэрил подал свою. Пожатие у мужика, несмотря на возраст, оказалось крепким и уверенным.

– Рик Граймс. – Вот уж кто не тупил.

Отец блондинки с тойотой пожал и его руку.

– Уильям Харрисон, можно просто Билл. Признаться, я в Кинге живу совсем недавно, всего пару лет. Перебрался после смерти жены. И, похоже, не привык к местным, хм, особенностям. – Он кивнул головой в сторону знака.

– Его ведь нарисовали совсем недавно? – спросил Граймс.

– Подновили. Это изображение уже было тут, когда я вселился в дом, но едва виднелось. Я даже думал его замазать, но оно такое… интересное. За ним словно есть какая-то история, понимаете?

– Значит, это вы его подкрасили?

– О, нет! – Билл рассмеялся. – У меня для этого слишком кривые руки. На днях заходила соседка, такая милая женщина… Как же ее звали? Увы, забыл. Она предложила подновить знак, и я согласился.

Коп послал Дэрилу быстрый взгляд. Ага, опять таинственная милая соседка. Надо думать, ее физиономию мужик тоже не вспомнит.

– Не подскажете, как она выглядела? – спросил Граймс.

– Ммм… Извините, не помню. – Старик, кажется, даже растерялся. – Обычно у меня хорошая память на лица, но…

Бинго.

– Там надпись… – Дэрил прокашлялся. – Ну, под знаком.

– Да-да, на латыни. У меня есть друг, который ее знает, так что я и сам немного нахватался. Что-то вроде «Да минует нас огонь» или «Да минует нас пожар». Оберег, да? Не видел раньше ничего подобного.

– Папа, – улыбнулась Андреа Харрисон. – Так и будем стоять у крыльца? Мы как раз завтракаем – не хотите присоединиться?

Дэрил не успел выдохнуть «Нет», потому что Граймс сразу же кивнул:

– Если мы вас не…

– О, напротив! – замахал руками Билл. – Я живу тут совсем один, Андреа приезжает из Атланты только в выходные, а Эми, моя младшая дочь, и вовсе забросила старика. Она недавно закончила учиться и теперь работает, ей не до меня.

Внутри дом оказался таким же, как и снаружи: старым, но подновленным, уютным, хотя Дэрил все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, особенно когда его вместе с Граймсом усадили на светлый диван в просторной гостиной и сунули чашку с кофе. На низком столике рядом стояли дурацкие разноцветные вазочки с конфетами и печеньем.

– Порой мне кажется, этот дом слишком большой. – Хозяин устроился напротив в одном из кресел. – Но Андреа мечтает, что когда-нибудь мы будем жить тут все вместе: я, она и Эми. Так, мистер Диксон, вы автомеханик?

– Дэрил. – Он заставил себя не пялиться в чашку. – Вроде того. Сейчас работаю в автомастерской.

– Кстати, за это я тоже должен вас поблагодарить.

– Чего?

– Вы посоветовали Андреа очень хорошую автомастерскую тут неподалеку. Хозяин… мистер Росс, кажется. Мне там отлично отремонтировали машину.

Внутри вспыхнул давний азарт, и Дэрил прищурился:

– Кадиллак эльдорадо восемьдесят восьмого года?

– Угадали. Андреа все время твердит, что пора сменить машину, но я привык к своему старичку.

– Хорошая тачка. – И тут дошло, что Граймс все это время держал ушки на макушке. Черт, спалился!

– А вы, Рик, кем работаете?

– Помощник шерифа.

Билл перевел взгляд на Дэрила, снова на Граймса, опять на Дэрила. Ясно – размышлял, какого хрена помощник шерифа водится не пойми с кем. Хотя… пожалуй, мужик Дэрилу понравился, вроде нормальный. И внимательный – чем-то, взглядом, наверное, напоминал Граймса. Тот тоже часто смотрел эдак изучающе. Биллу было около семидесяти, но он казался бодрым, даже крепким. Загорелый, несмотря на то что еще только весна, значит, привык торчать на улице.

– Так вот, – произнес он, – возвращаясь к изображению на моем доме. Я заметил, что такие, хм, обереги тут не такая уж и редкость. Вы, Рик, как местный житель, не расскажете нам с Андреа их историю?

Тот покачал головой:

– Боюсь, я знаю не больше вашего.

– Очень жаль. Меня это всегда увлекало – то, как в наш век люди продолжают верить в сверхъестественное.

– А вы не верите? – Граймс поставил чашку на столик и подался вперед.

– Любой чертовщине рано или поздно находится объяснение, вполне рациональное. Скажем, боярышник у нас под окнами. Когда-то это растение очень не любили. Говорили, его цветы пахнут смертью – чумой. А дело всего лишь в их химическом составе. От боярышника не заболеешь и не умрешь. С прочим так же.

– В Кинге хватает загадок. – Теперь коп смотрел на Билла так же изучающе, как тот смотрел на него. – Правда, не уверен, что все их можно объяснить рационально.

– Про колокол? Мне эту историю уже рассказали. Как и про сгоревший город у озера.

– И как вам? Процветающий город, от которого в мгновение ока ничего не осталось.

– Думаю, у пожара была вполне объяснимая причина: от удара молнии до упавшего на пол уголька.

– Современники считали, что это гнев божий. Что в городе творились дьявольские дела, поэтому его покарали.

Билл опять рассмеялся:

– Современники любят такое говорить. Надо же найти причину, по которой то, что казалось незыблемым, исчезло. Полагаю, про те же Помпеи твердили что-то подобное.

– Вероятно. Но все-таки это может быть интересная история. С рациональным объяснением или без него.

– Тут вы правы. Полагаю, я вполне могу скоротать себе досуг, занявшись здешним прошлым. Как думаешь, Андреа?

Та пожала плечами:

– Если тебе будет интересно, я только рада.

– Да. – Билл оперся локтями о колени и сцепил руки в замок. – Почему бы и нет?

– Вы упомянули друга, который знает латынь, – заметил Граймс.

– У вас есть что-то, написанное на латыни?

Коп послал Дэрилу вопросительный взгляд. Черт! Раньше даже в голову не приходило, что дневник можно кому-то отдать, и тот его прочтет. Вот так просто. Ни мать, ни дядя Джесси о таком даже не думали. Это семейное! Этого не должен коснуться никто чужой! Но… вдруг получится? Поганые тайны перестанут быть тайнами, сам Дэрил и Граймс узнают, что произошло двести лет назад. Как снять проклятие… Раз – и все. Нет, понятно, что так – мгновенно – не выйдет.

Дэрил тяжело сглотнул. Как-то оно неправильно, непривычно. Он всегда был один, даже брат тут ничем не мог помочь, и вдруг… Дэрил медленно кивнул Граймсу, почти с ужасом понимая, что сдать назад не получится.

– У нас есть один документ – от очевидца тех событий. Мы хотели бы договориться с вашим другом о переводе. В частном порядке, без публикаций и прочего. Разумеется, мы заплатим.

– Подождите-подождите. – Билл поднял руки. – Для начала давайте я с ним свяжусь и спрошу, захочет ли он вообще взяться за работу. Потом вы решите, устроит ли вас то, что он сможет предложить. А затем уже разбирайтесь с денежными вопросами.

– Договорились.

– Оставьте номер – свяжусь с вами, как только друг ответит.

Все-таки это почти пугало – как легко Граймсу удавалось все разрулить и уломать, кого надо. Раз, и он в деле, два, и уже нашел, кажется, чувака, который переведет дневник. А Дэрил… он только сидел на жопе ровно.

– Ты не любишь печенье? – спросила Андреа Харрисон.

Он пожал плечами и стащил одну штуку. Так себе, у миссис Росс вкуснее. И долго Граймс собрался тут торчать? У них дело есть. Тот словно почуял чужие мысли: посмотрел на Дэрила и улыбнулся.

– Спасибо за кофе, но, боюсь, нам надо идти.

– Конечно. Ищите сокровища? – Билл кивнул на карту в кармане Граймса.

– В каком-то смысле.

– Если найдете что-нибудь стоящее, расскажите мне. Люблю хорошие истории, особенно когда у них счастливый конец.

– Расскажу, – пообещал Граймс. – Правда, сам еще не знаю, каким у нее будет конец. Хочется, чтобы хорошим.

* * *

Карл сидел в гостиной на диване, уткнувшись в ноутбук.

– Привет. Ищешь материалы для эссе?

Сын оторвался от экрана и послал Рику хмурый взгляд.

– Ты опять на весь день пропал.

– Прости.

После долгой прогулки ноги гудели – получается, не в такой уж он хорошей форме. Рик подошел к дивану и уселся возле Карла.

– Что хочешь на ужин?

– Атланту. Когда мы поедем? Ты обещал.

– Я немного замотался последние две недели. Давай в мае? Можно выбраться на День поминовения…

– До него еще месяц!

– Хорошо, я попробую пораньше.

– Ты сказал – честное слово помощника шерифа. – Карл надулся совсем по-детски, и Рик подавил желание потрепать его по волосам. Не стоит, сын точно решит, что его считают ребенком.

– У меня много дел. Тот пожар…

– И поэтому роешься во всяком старье? Ты не стер историю в браузере. – Карл пожал плечами. – Ну, я и заметил, пока лазил.

– Хотел проверить кое-что о Старом Кинге. Это тот район, где случился пожар.

Сын поглядел на него с недоверием:

– Зачем?

– Это сложно объяснить. – Врать Карлу не хотелось, но и правду нельзя было сказать. – Есть кое-какие моменты. А может, мне просто кажется.

– Правда? Тот чувак, ну, который к нам приходит, тоже к этому относится?

– Его зовут Дэрил. И, напомню, он мне помог. Карл, будь повежливее, когда он снова к нам зайдет.

– Вы что, теперь друзья?

Этот тон Рику совершенно не понравился.

– Просто знакомые. Обещаю, он не будет на меня плохо влиять.

Свести все к шутке не вышло. Карл бухнул ноутбук на стол и скрестил руки на груди:

– Только на него и всякое старье у тебя время есть, а на меня нет.

– Это не так…

– Ты обещал!

– Карл, это уже ребячество!

Сын вскочил с дивана и рванул из гостиной.

– Карл! Вернись!

Рик услышал, как хлопнула дверь, и потер занывшую переносицу. Черт… не надо было повышать голос! Что нашло на Карла? Нет, понятно, но это действительно смешно! Нужно выкроить время или взять отгул или еще что-нибудь и съездить с ним в Атланту. А после этого серьезно поговорить. Если бы эти два года Рик не был… таким, как был!

…Утром, когда Карл собирался в школу, а Рик – на работу, сын по-прежнему выглядел хмурым и на попытки разговорить отвечал односложно. На следующий день – тоже. Только к среде Карлу надоело играть в молчанку, и Рик перевел дыхание.

– Думаю попросить отгул, – сказал он Шейну в четверг во время патруля.

– Проветришь, наконец, пацана, как и обещал?

Получается, Карл нажаловался-таки Шейну. Все правильно – за эти годы он был единственным, с кем сын мог поговорить. Ближе родного отца.

– Если в школе не будут против.

– Давно пора. А школу к черту. Обойдется без нее один…

Шейн так и недоговорил, потому что в машине ожила рация. Выслушав сообщение диспетчера, друг не удержался, саданул кулаком по рулю:

– Да что ж за херня творится?

Пожар. Опять.


	7. Запах смерти

В этот раз обошлось без жертв, правда, чудом. Заброшенный дом стоял на самой окраине Старого Кинга, едва видимый с дороги из-за разросшихся кустов и деревьев. Рядом торчала ржавая от времени и дождей табличка с предупреждением, что это частная собственность, но подростки, устроившие в здании нечто вроде штаба, на нее наплевали.

– Разумеется, Тимми Блейк сотоварищи, – Шейн хмуро кивнул в сторону четверых мальчишек, с которыми беседовали Бассет и о’Рурк.

– Опять прогуливают школу.

Хорошо, что они целы, только перепуганы. Рик перевел взгляд на сгоревший дом, возле которого бродили пожарные, видимо, проверяя, все ли потухло. Три красные машины стояли чуть поодаль.

– Как думаешь, чего полыхнуло? Юные придурки решили покурить? Если так, отец Тимми из него отбивную сделает.

Рик пожал плечами. Сигарета у бродяги, неисправная проводка в доме родителей Никки – в этот раз наверняка тоже будет вроде бы случайность. Можно ли понять, как это происходит? С чего начинается? И следом пришла новая мысль – вдруг Дэрил сумеет?

– Эй, Леон, что там? – Шейн махнул рукой направившемуся к ним Бассету.

– Врут мелкие засранцы. Готов съесть свою шляпу, врут!

– Чего говорят?

– Что школу прогуливали и там торчали, не отпираются, но тут и не отопрешься. А дальше начинают юлить.

– Ничего не делали, просто сидели?

– Ага. Хотя зная младшенького Блейка, у них и сигареты могли быть, и даже бухло. С него сталось бы у отца стащить.

– От кого-то из них пахнет алкоголем? – уточнил Рик.

– Вроде нет, но все равно проверим. В общем, по словам сопляков, они сидели вон в той комнате на первом этаже, – Бассет ткнул пальцем в уцелевший левый угол дома, – а пожар начался на втором. Поэтому они удрать и успели, хотя наверху вспыхнуло мгновенно.

– Пожарные это подтверждают?

– Еще не спрашивал. А, кстати! Помните про мобильники прошлый раз?

Рик и Шейн кивнули.

– Похоже, та же фигня. Пожарных вызвал чувак, который катил мимо и увидел горящий дом. Говорит, попробовал вызвонить сразу, но связь барахлила, так что пришлось отъехать на добрые полмили.

– Что за чертовщина? – высказался за всех Шейн. Он упер руки в бока и хмурился так, что на лбу проступили морщины.

– Может, это не случайность? – буркнул Бассет. – Может, у нас пироманьяк завелся?

– Леон, ты с дуба рухнул? Какой еще пироманьяк? Или ты новое слово выучил?

– Шейн! – Рик предупреждающе положил руку ему на плечо. – Не надо, мы все на взводе. Но я тоже сомневаюсь, что это поджоги. Эксперты сказали, прошлый пожар был несчастным случаем, давайте дождемся, что объявят теперь. И советую, Леон, не говорить шерифу о пироманьяке, если не хочешь получить выволочку. Сам знаешь, Хардинг паникеров не любит.

Бассету, слава богу, хватило ума кивнуть, и Рик мог только понадеяться, что он не сболтнет о своей идее приятелям или домашним. Тогда она разнесется по Кингу в мгновение ока.

Пожарные начали собираться, и Рик направился к дому. Если теория верна, тут не было знака или его никто не обновлял, правда, теперь этого не проверишь. И все равно Рик обшаривал взглядом уцелевшие стены, словно надеясь увидеть на них хоть что-то.

– Сэр, вы бы поосторожнее, – сказал кто-то из пожарных.

– Тут еще опасно?

– Мы обрушили те части, которые могли упасть, но лучше не лезть внутрь без особой нужды.

Внутрь – громко сказано. От второго этажа – эпицентра – считай, ничего не осталось, от первого уцелела половина. Рик поднялся на крыльцо и заглянул внутрь. В нос шибанули запахи гари и сырости. В гостиной, той самой, где сидели Тимми Блейк с приятелями, с потолка капала вода, стекала по стенам ручейками, бугрила остатки обоев. Дальше, за дверным проемом, раньше ведущим, вероятно, на кухню, виднелась груда обгоревших досок и заросший сад.

Рик обернулся и встретился взглядом с Шейном, тоже решившим подойти к дому.

– Или мальчишки сказали правду, или натворили что-то на верхнем этаже, а потом забыли об этом.

– Ставлю на второй вариант, – объявил друг.

А если вариант все-таки первый?

– Ну что, поехали? – спросил Шейн. – Бассет и о’Рурк и без нас закончат дела.

– Секунду. – Рик встал чуть поодаль, достал мобильный и набрал номер Дэрила.

Никто не ответил.

* * *

На неделе работы привалило, но Дэрил был этому только рад. Сколько он уже торчал возле Кинга? С полмесяца? И не пил столько же. Навязчивое желание надраться не пропало, но вроде наконец-то ослабло. Может, если так же вкалывать еще с месячишко, оно вообще исчезнет? Хотя вряд ли будет так просто.

Впрочем, когда Дэрил сумел дозвониться до Эйвери, адвоката Мерла, а потом и самого брата, нажраться захотелось с новой силой.

– Мерл, какого черта? – только и спросил он тогда.

– Ладно тебе, Дэрилина, – хохотнул на другом конце провода брат. – Ну, не сдержался. Бывает.

– Мы же договаривались…

– Что мне, блядь, извиниться? Кто ж знал, что ниггер недавно разосрался со своей подружкой и так взбесится?

…Чернокожая женщина в кабинете для переговоров. Она съежилась на табуретке и плачет. Уходит, и Дэрил ловит ее злой взгляд…

Под ложечкой нехорошо засосало. Мерл же тогда был там, все слышал и видел! Да ладно! С чего Дэрил вообразил, что это был тот заключенный, а не любой другой? И Мерл кому угодно мог брякнуть такое, чтоб тот взвился. Если только…

– Слухи дошли, свалил ты из родного дома, – вдруг сказал брат.

– Ну да.

– Разумно. И далеко усвистел?

– Достаточно.

Мерл некоторое время молчал в трубку, явно о чем-то размышляя, потом добавил:

– Оставайся там.

Вот и поговорили. Дэрил не хотел думать, не хотел подозревать, но… Проклятье ведь было ни при чем? Мерл… будто он первый раз вытворял такое! Пора уже привыкнуть! И все равно хотелось то ли заорать, то ли сломать что-то, то ли… Вспомнилась бутылка бурбона в доме у Граймса. «Поставлю ее в шкаф». Чертов коп раскусил Дэрила в мгновение ока. Как? Он что, затрясся, как припадочный? Хватит уже! Мерлу теперь торчать в тюряге до осени, а там видно будет. А Дэрилу надо думать о проклятии. Не только Граймсу выполнять всю работу, пора и ему хоть что-то сделать…

– Темный овраг? – задумчиво произнесла миссис Росс. – Нет, не припомню тут место с таким названием.

– Я просто какой-нибудь овраг, который считают нехорошим?

– Надо подумать, мальчик Диксон.

Была страшная рань, но миссис Росс вскакивала ни свет ни заря.

– Старческая бессонница – такая вещь, – говорила она, ползая по кухне, чтобы приготовить завтрак, – зато столько всего успеваешь! А успеть хочется многое, особенно когда времени почти не осталось.

Дэрил смотрел на ее снежно-белые волосы, чуть дрожащие руки, похожие на ветки дерева. Сколько миссис Росс лет? Восемьдесят? Как можно жить так долго и не устать?

– Там, где в Кинге теперь Дубовая улица, раньше был овраг, – заговорила старушка. – В шестьдесят седьмом, кажется, там нашли тело Уолли Смита, местного адвоката. Тот еще волокита, ни одной юбке прохода не давал. Но красавчик. Помню, настоящий красавчик! Видно, решил приударить за кем-то не тем, потому что тело-то нашли, а кое-что, чем вы, мальчики, так гордитесь, – нет. Шептали, отрезали начисто. Тогда не узнали, кто его так, хотя слухи ходили самые разные. И до восьмидесятых, когда овраг, наконец, не засыпали, верили, что в месяц убийства призрак Уолли бродит по окрестностям и ищет свое хозяйство. 

– Мне бы что-нибудь пораньше.

– Если пораньше… Даже и не знаю. Хотя… помнится, моя бабка говорила об одном месте, но не тут, дальше к озеру, где когда-то был город. Там много холмов, а между ними много оврагов. Если встать на той стороне озера, где сейчас шоссе, и посмотреть на противоположную, будут правее два холмика, торчат точь-в-точь как сиськи у девчонки в вырезе. Между ними есть неглубокий овражек, который когда-то называли Оврагом жены судьи.

Точно он! Сходится! И если к церкви Дэрил не рискнул бы сунуться, то туда вполне можно наведаться.

– Будь осторожен, мальчик Диксон. – Миссис Росс послала ему внимательный взгляд сквозь очки. – Нехорошие там места, очень нехорошие.

Будто Дэрил и сам этого не знал. Решено – на выходных он туда пойдет. На рожон лезть не будет, только разведает. Это лес, а лес его никогда не подводил!

Четверг, как и все предыдущие дни, был набит заказами, как банка – анчоусами: то ли местные водилы так любили мастерскую Росса, то ли в Кинге одновременно сломалась половина машин. Плевать, главное – есть работа и некогда думать о всякой хрени хоть в течение дня.

– Да что такое с этим двигателем? – не выдержал Джек.

– Свечи проверял? – спросил Дэрил.

– Ага.

– Провода? Крышку распределителя зажигания? Сам распределитель? Инжектор? Тогда проверяй цилиндры.

– Черт…

– Не отлынивай. Ща, разберусь с воздушным фильтром и помогу.

Джек тут же улыбнулся.

– Только передохну немного сначала. – Дэрил вытер руки тряпкой и вышел из мастерской. Рядом с ней Росс запрещал курить, так что работники бегали либо к офису, либо за дом. Дэрил подумал и побрел вдоль забора прочь от дороги. Лучше уж пялиться на кусты, чем на нее. Небо хмурилось, но дождь прямо сейчас идти не собирался, и то хорошо.

Здесь, за домом, такие же любители покурить в тишине уже вытоптали небольшую полянку. Дэрил привалился к одинокому стволу клена и достал сигареты, когда до ушей донесся едва слышный всхлип. Это еще что? Дэрил мысленно выругался, оттолкнулся от дерева и обошел куст. За ним, скорчившись в три погибели, сидела на корточках девчонка из офиса, секретарша Росса. Как же ее? Роза? Нет, не так. Розита.

Она повернула голову и уставилась на Дэрила огромными глазами. В руках у девчонки был мобильник, экран которого все еще горел.

– Дерьмовые новости?

Она быстро провела тыльной стороной руки по лицу.

– Нет.

Тогда чего вид зареванный? Но Дэрил промолчал, подумал немного и протянул пачку.

– Я не курю, – тихо отозвалась Розита.

– Как знаешь. – Дэрил достал сигарету, сунул в рот и щелкнул крышкой зажигалки.

Девчонка выпрямилась, запихнула мобильник в карман куртки.

– Не говори никому, ладно?

– Не мое дело. – Дэрил пожал плечами.

– Спасибо. – Розита стояла рядом и глубоко дышала – успокаивалась.

Ти-Дог упомянул как-то, что Росс встретил ее чуть ли не в придорожной забегаловке, притащил в автомастерскую и предложил поработать. Угадал – девчонка прижилась.

– Подруга звонила, – вдруг заговорила Розита.

– Дома что стряслось?

Она мотнула головой.

– Один человек… я встречалась с ним. С женатым. Думала, какая разница? В смысле, не о том, что он разведется, а просто – какая разница? Потом… понимаешь, это было неправильно. Жена, двое детей, она его любит. Черт… И я удрала. Не захотела, чтобы он бросал ее ради меня или меня ради нее.

– И чего он?

– Все еще меня ищет. Подруга написала, заходил к ней сегодня, спрашивал обо мне. Уже который раз.

– Значит, любит?

Розита пожала плечами.

– Не хочу об этом думать. Никого ни с кем делить. Хочу просто забыть.

И что прикажешь говорить в таких случаях? Отношения, ха! Та еще мура.

– У тебя есть девушка?

И почему бабы всегда об этом спрашивают?

– Неа.

– Была?

– Лет десять назад. Целых два месяца.

– Шутишь? – Розита прищурилась.

– Если бы. Вернулся из тюряги брат, и она стала его девушкой.

– Извини.

– Фигня. Не настолько она мне нравилась.

И не настолько ему это было нужно. Одному проще: не надо думать, положит ли Мерл глаз на следующую твою девчонку или, что гораздо хуже, заметит, как смотришь на какого-нибудь парня.

– Мы неудачники, да? – хмуро спросила Розита.

Оно самое, только Дэрил был неудачником совсем по другой причине.

– Пошли назад.

Они выбрались из зарослей, и Дэрил обомлел. На дороге перед автомастерской торчал чертов субару легаси, возле стоял Граймс, а над ним навис, уперев руки в бока, Росс. Мало того что этот придурок сюда явился, так еще в форме! Хорошо, хоть не на служебной тачке! Черт!

Над окрестностями, оправдав худшие предчувствия, разнесся рык Росса, и Дэрил рванул вперед.

* * *

В округе нашлась лишь одна автомастерская, принадлежавшая человеку с фамилией Росс. Хопкинс даже его вспомнил:

– Чинил там машину жены – хорошее место. Только про хозяина слушки ходят.

– И что за слухи?

– Он вроде как бывший военный, Персидский залив, все такое. Но при этом тусит с теми, из Сендер Крик. Мне-то пофиг, главное, чтобы тачки чинил быстро и хорошо, но сам понимаешь…

Дэрил действительно работал на гомосексуалиста, похоже, не особенно это скрывавшего? В представлении Рика кто-то вроде него должен был в лучшем случае обходить таких людей по широкой дуге, а в худшем – лезть с ними в драку. Хотя Рик, в сущности, ничего не знал о Дэриле. Досье тут не помощник.

Рик для очистки совести позвонил еще раз, но телефон по-прежнему не отвечал. Значит, все-таки придется съездить. Разумнее было снять форму, но если Дэрил согласится посмотреть на пожарище, она понадобится, чтобы у случайных прохожих не возникло вопросов. Правда, Рик не ожидал, что помощнику шерифа тут настолько не обрадуются.

Хозяин мастерской оказался на голову его выше и раза в полтора шире, настоящая гора мышц. Впрочем, он не походил на тупого качка – глазки на маленькой и совершенно лысой голове смотрели напряженно и изучающе:

– Решили чинить машину, помощник шерифа?

– Нет. Хотел поговорить с одним из ваших работников. 

– С кем?

– С Дэрилом Диксоном.

Взгляд стал пронизывающим, и Росс качнулся немного вперед:

– Мои работники не делают ничего такого, чтобы с ними хотели поговорить помощники шерифов.

Рик поднял руки:

– Это не по работе. Мы с ним знакомы.

– Чтоб у Диксона был в приятелях коп? Скорее, ад замерзнет.

– Тем не менее. Спросите у него.

– И спрошу. – Его взгляд задержался на нашивке. – Помощник шерифа Граймс.

На них уже глазели остальные работники, а из дома по соседству выглянула на крыльцо хрупкая совершенно седая старушка. И тут, наконец, Рик заметил Дэрила – тот выбежал из-за мастерской, а за ним спешила хорошенькая темноволосая девушка.

– Ты какого хрена сюда приперся? – Дэрил встал между Риком и Россом, интересно, кого из них собрался защищать?

– Ты не подходил к телефону.

– Что? – Его лицо на миг стало растерянным. – Черт! Забыл поганый мобильник в трейлере!

– Эй, Диксон, – хмуро позвал хозяин. – Это действительно твой приятель?

– Ну… вроде как.

Надбровные дуги Росса приподнялись.

– Ладно. – Он снова посмотрел на Рика, потом – на Дэрила. – Тогда разбирайтесь сами. Если что…

– Все хорошо, мистер Росс. Мы отойдем минут на пять?

Тот пожал плечами и пошел к мастерской:

– Живо за работу! У нас заказов полно!

Дэрил выждал, когда тот скроется внутри здания, и послал Рику злой взгляд:

– Я ж говорил…

– Извини, но это срочно.

Злость исчезла.

– Опять пожар?

– Да. На этот раз обошлось, все целы.

– Слава богу. – Дэрил достал из кармана сигареты, огляделся и направился к стоявшему чуть дальше офису, Рик последовал за ним. – Тогда чего хочешь?

– Я подумал, может, осмотришь пожарище? – Рассказывая о своей идее, он совершенно не был уверен, что Дэрил не примется крутить пальцем у виска. Но тот курил, а стоило Рику закончить, кивнул.

– Надо попробовать.

– Ты когда заканчиваешь работу?

– Отпрошусь на часок, потом доделаю. Жди тут.

Он вернулся минут через десять уже с мотоциклом:

– Показывай дорогу. Лучше б нам обернуться до темноты.

…Дэрил стоял у натянутой полицейской ленты и рассматривал почерневший остов дома. Рик следил, как его взгляд сначала скользнул по фундаменту, потом поднялся к первому этажу, наконец, достиг обрушившейся крыши.

Небо заволокли тучи, и из-за этого сумерки сгустились раньше, чем Рик рассчитывал. Еще немного, и внутри пожарища ничего не будет видно. Дэрил, похоже, подумал о том же.

– У тебя фонарик есть?

– Конечно.

– Тогда полезли.

Рик на всякий случай окинул взглядом пустую дорогу и приподнял ленту, пропуская Дэрила внутрь.

Тут и правда было темно. И как прошлый раз, пахло одновременно гарью и сыростью. Казалось, воздух лип к коже, впитывался в одежду и волосы, и дико хотелось отмыться. Рик заглянул в почти целую гостиную. Здесь, если верить Тимми Блейку, он и приятели находились, когда почуяли дым. Рик приблизился к продавленному дивану, из порванного сиденья которого выглядывали пружины, отметил пустые банки из-под лимонада и колы, сваленные под окном. Или мальчишки и правда не приносили сюда алкоголь, или где-то его прятали.

Сзади что-то заскрипело, и Рик обернулся к Дэрилу, поставившему ногу на первую ступеньку лестницы, которая больше никуда не вела.

– Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

– Неа. Дай фонарик.

Узкий луч заплясал по копоти, выхватил из сумрака обломки и рухлядь. Дэрил отошел от лестницы и заглянул через дверной проем на рухнувшую часть дома.

– Ненавижу эту вонь, – едва слышно пробормотал он.

– Что?

– Неважно. Нет, Граймс, ничего я не чувствую. Черт, дождь начался.

Рик задрал голову, и на лицо тут же упала тяжелая капля.

– Пойдем в гостиную, а то промокнем.

– Может, здесь ничего нет, а может, я такой неумеха. – Дэрил добрался до дивана, опустился на него, и пружины резко скрипнули.

– Мы сами не знаем, что именно ищем. – Рик аккуратно присел рядом.

Дэрил поводил лучом фонаря по закопченному потолку, выключил, и стало неожиданно темно и тихо, только шелестел снаружи дождь, усиливавшийся с каждой минутой. Интересно, он зарядил надолго?

Рик скорее угадал, чем увидел, как Дэрил похлопал себя по карманам и достал сигареты.

– Будешь?

Рик мотнул головой, сообразил, что Дэрил может и не разглядеть, но тот понял.

– И не говори мне про курение на пожаре.

– Не буду. – Рик невольно усмехнулся.

Запах сырости усилился, теперь к нему примешался запах сигаретного дыма. Странно, но он почему-то успокаивал, хотя как можно чувствовать себя спокойно, сидя в сгоревшем доме в густых сумерках? Рик откинулся на спинку дивана, задел чужое плечо.

– Извини.

Огонек сигареты вспыхнул, выхватив на миг напряженное лицо Дэрила.

– Ты… Все хорошо?

– Зашибись.

Рик, наконец, сообразил:

– Твоя мать, она ведь погибла при пожаре? А я притащил тебя…

– Граймс, заткнись, – как ни странно, это прозвучало почти мягко. – Или, по-твоему, я теперь должен от любого пожарища шарахаться?

Прошлый раз Дэрил, ни минуты не колеблясь, зашел в охваченный огнем дом. Но все-таки…

– Я правда ненавижу этот запах. – Дэрил вынул сигарету изо рта, и огонек метнулся вниз. – Сырость и гарь. Мерзко.

– Может, попробуем в другой раз?

– Тогда тут точно нихрена не будет. Вдруг оно появляется, если вообще появляется, перед пожаром? Или в самом начале? Да и что такое это оно?

– А вернуться оно не может? – пришла в голову чертовски своевременная мысль.

– Без понятия. В любом случае, пожарные тут все залили нахрен и снаружи дождь. – Дэрил некоторое время помолчал. – Когда мы вытаскивали ту девчонку, мне что-то показалось. Не знаю, что, может, просто глюки. Теперь не проверишь.

– Что именно?

– Вроде какой-то фигуры. А вообще, это могло быть что угодно. Мы с тобой, Граймс, способны только таскаться по Старому Кингу и ставить галочки на карте.

– Еще мы способны рыться в архиве.

– Это ты способен. – Дэрил снова затянулся, затушил сигарету и после паузы добавил: – Я, кажется, нашел тот овраг. Ну, где убили Франсин. Хочу сходить туда.

– Один? Мы же договорились…

– Мы договорились о всякой безопасной хрени, а что там, я не знаю. Надо разведать сначала. Если окей, лезь.

– А если нет?

– Тогда я удеру оттуда.

– Но…

Вспыхнул фонарик, и Рик зажмурился.

– У тебя слишком серьезная физиономия, Граймс.

– Прекрати. – Он заслонил глаза рукой.

Дэрил коротко усмехнулся.

– Да ладно. Мы сидим, два идиота, посреди пожарища и ждем, когда закончится дождь.

– Не уходи от ответа.

Фонарик опустился, теперь он высвечивал ботинки Рика и грязный пол.

– Не ухожу я. Просто… – Дэрил завозился, его локоть прижался к предплечью Рика и тут же отдернулся. – Черт… Я во всей этой хрени хоть немного, но смыслю, ты – нет.

– Так научи, – вырвалось прежде, чем он подумал.

– Ха! Если б было так просто! Мой дядя знал про мать. Ну, про дневник, ее предков, что она умеет… – Дэрил запнулся, но все-таки договорил: – колдовать. Он как-то спросил о том же – можно ли научиться. Мать сказала, что дар либо есть, либо нет. И если он есть, ты о нем знаешь с детства. Как со мной.

– А твой брат?

– Бездарность. Мать всегда так говорила.

– Звучит жестоко.

Рику показалось, что Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Зато ему насрать на проклятие.

Интересно, какой была мать Дэрила? О чем думала и что чувствовала? Каково это – родить ребенка и понять, что он унаследовал твое проклятие?

– Эй, страж закона, чего задумался?

– Рик. Зови меня по имени.

В темноте раздраженно вздохнули.

– Не дождешься.

Рик рассмеялся: сначала негромко, пытаясь сдержаться, потом в полный голос.

– Я сказал что-то охренеть как смешное?

– Нет… Извини… – По лицу снова скользнул луч, но Рик никак не мог остановиться. – Черт!.. Правда, ничего смешного. – Он попытался поглубже вдохнуть, но смех все еще клокотал в груди.

– Ты странный. – Дэрил несильно пихнул его плечом.

– А ты колдун. – В ответ Рик толкнул его в бок.

Свет фонарика теперь лежал на их коленях.

– Всегда терпеть не мог, когда брат так меня называл.

– Тогда больше не буду. – Рик повернулся, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте лицо Дэрила. Оно оказалось близко – настолько, что почувствовалось чужое дыхание. Сердце скакнуло так, что в груди стало больно, а во рту пересохло. Рик не видел чужих глаз, не мог угадать, что в них. Это… И тут же Дэрил мотнул головой, отбрасывая волосы со лба, завозился, и свет фонарика заметался по потолку.

– Куда я запихал сигареты?

В голове было неожиданно пусто: ни одна мысль не желала цепляться, додумываться до конца, а его самого как парализовало. Это… чересчур. Слишком для него! Дэрил… Тот достал пачку и светил в нее, пересчитывая, сколько осталось сигарет. Ничего не заметил? Рик едва слышно выдохнул, тело наконец-то подчинилось, и он забросил ногу на ногу, заодно отодвинувшись подальше.

Сны – чушь, их можно списать на что угодно, но нечего притягивать сюда реальность. И, тем более, нечего сходить с ума и рисковать чуть-чуть наладившимися отношениями! Им с Дэрилом еще работать и…

– Эй, Граймс, дождь кончается.

И правда – шум снаружи начал затихать.

– Извини, что притащил тебя сюда.

– Да ладно. – Дэрил поднялся, потянулся. – Зато проветрились.

Он словно избегал смотреть на Рика. Или показалось?

– Тут особенно не проветришься.

Воздух действительно еще больше сгустился и стал совсем затхлым.

Дэрил первым добрался до двери и вышел на крыльцо:

– Зато здесь хорошо.

Рик последовал за ним, ненадолго застыл на пороге, чувствуя, как лицо обдувает прохладный и чистый вечерний ветер. Затем спустился по ступенькам и побрел к дороге. Концы штанин тут же промокли насквозь, и он поежился.

– Помнишь, Билл… ну, тот мужик в доме со знаком, говорил про боярышник? – вдруг спросил из темноты Дэрил. – Чепуха все это.

Да, чепуха, молча согласился Рик и оглянулся. Сгоревший дом с дороги казался порталом в кромешную тьму. Гарь и сырость – это настоящий запах смерти.

* * *

– Что, Дэрил Диксон? – Шейн смотрел так, словно у Рика выросла вторая голова.

– Да. Именно он мне помог. – Рик притормозил машину и посмотрел на двух спорящих молодых людей у парковки. Оба размахивали руками и кричали, но стоило им заметить патрульный автомобиль, и ссора волшебным образом улеглась. Рик проследил, как спорщики разошлись в разные стороны, и лишь потом поехал дальше.

– Какого хрена я узнаю такую обалденную новость от Карла?

– Это имеет какое-то значение?

Друг ударил ребром ладони по приборной панели:

– А то нет! Ты у нас теперь тусуешься с реднеками?

– Прекрати, пожалуйста. Я время от времени тусуюсь, как ты выразился, ровно с одним реднеком.

– Кто его брат, помнишь? Да мужик и сам сидел.

– На память не жалуюсь, а его досье способен прочитать и сам.

– Ну-ну. Случайно вчера тоже не с ним…

– Шейн!

Тот резко выдохнул и откинулся на сиденье, примиряюще подняв руки.

– Окей, твое дело.

– Спасибо, что признал. – Рик прибавил скорость. Разговор был одновременно почти смешным и дико раздражающим.

– Я, черт тебя подери, беспокоюсь! Ты то роешься неизвестно в чем, то пропадаешь невесть где…

– Господи, Шейн!

– …и Карл…

Рик не выдержал, остановил машину и развернулся к другу:

– Я помню про Карла. И прекрасно помню про Атланту.

– Тогда какого черта… Окей, конечно, твое дело!

Шейн сам не понял, но умудрился попасть в больное место. Проклятие, тайны прошлого, пожары – вчера Рик в какой-то момент о них забыл. Обо всем забыл. Вина накрыла его, когда он добрался до дома и увидел обиженное и злое лицо Карла. Позже, когда Рик лежал в темноте собственной спальни, чувство неправильности всего и вся стало только острее. Дэрил сказал бы – Неправильности. Что Рик творил? Желание чувствовать себя живым завело его куда-то совсем не туда. Это не то, что тебе нужно, шепотом повторял Рик. Совершенно не то. К утру он почти уверился, что убедил сам себя.

– Мы с Карлом съездим в Атланту в мае, – произнес Рик вслух. Разговор о сыне заставил всплыть в памяти еще кое-что. – Шейн, имя Пелетье тебе ничего не говорит?

Друг задумался:

– Это не фамилия учительницы Карла?

– Да, в начальных классах. Но я про семью в целом.

Шейн пожал плечами:

– Нет вроде. Можно проверить. А что такое?

– Карл дружит с дочерью миссис Пелетье.

– Светленькая и тощая? Симпатичная девчонка, кстати, хоть и совсем мышка.

Рик кивнул:

– Да, София. Она заходила к нам в гости. Карл думает, что ее отец бьет мать.

– Ничего себе! А ты?

– Я отвозил Софию домой, так что на ее отца полюбовался.

– Судя по твоей физиономии, тот еще мудак.

– Думаю, Карлу не кажется. У этой семьи явно не все в порядке.

– А мы-то что поделать можем, если миссис Пелетье не подает заявление на своего благоверного?

– Я объяснил Карлу, но сам понимаешь, это его совсем не успокоило.

– Что, собираешься лезть не в свое дело?

– Вообще-то мое.

Шейн тяжело вздохнул:

– Твоим оно будет, если миссис Пелетье подтвердит побои. Рик, ты как первый раз! Сам ведь знаешь: «Нет, это я так неловко упала» или «Налетела на угол», или даже «Сама себе дала в рожу». А если заявление будет, в половине случаев такие курочки потом возвращаются и его забирают. Черт их, понимаешь, попутал.

– Я попробую с ней поговорить.

– И зря. Будешь слишком явно вокруг кружить, с мужа станется обвинить тебя в давлении на дражайшую супругу.

– Значит, кружить буду осторожно.

– Дело твое. – Шейн послал ему ироничный взгляд. – Что-то тебе в последнее время не сидится спокойно.

Захотелось ответить что-нибудь резкое, но Рик сжал губы. Не хватало еще поссориться на пустом месте!

– Ладно тебе. – Шейн легонько толкнул его в плечо. – Все ты правильно делаешь, мистер рыцарь. Просто помни, что мир у нас совсем неидеален.

– Об этом сложно забыть.

Больше до конца дня Рик с Шейном не упоминали ни Дэрила, ни миссис Пелетье, но разговор – неправильный, незаконченный, остался висеть между ними. Рик запихал это неприятное ощущение поглубже: в конце концов, не первый раз они в чем-то разошлись. Если бы Шейну можно было рассказать… Только что ему предъявишь? Пока на единственную и весьма сомнительную улику тянули лишь наложенные друг на друга карты с местами пожаров.

Когда Рик уже собирался домой, мобильник зазвонил. Дэрил?

– Добрый вечер, – произнес Билл Харрисон. – Вы еще не передумали насчет перевода с латыни?

– Разумеется, нет.

– Замечательно. Мой друг, его зовут Дейл Хорват, будет в Кинге в выходные. Его заинтересовал дневник Дэрила, так что он готов помочь.

Наконец-то хорошие новости!

– Я перезвоню ближе к выходным, – добавил Билл. – Обсудим конкретное время.

– Буду ждать.

Уже после окончания разговора догнала мысль, что они с Карлом опять не побудут вместе. Хотя сын упоминал, что отец приятеля звал его порыбачить, а из Рика никакой рыбак. Жалкое оправдание… Он потер переносицу и набрал номер Дэрила. На этот раз тот подошел сразу, и от этого стало немного легче. Самую малость, но достаточно, чтобы Рик улыбнулся.


	8. Mon amour

Билл уточнил время встречи поздно вечером накануне, и Рик решил позвонить Дэрилу утром после завтрака. Зря – ни в первый, ни во второй раз никто не ответил. Дэрил то ли еще спал, то ли снова забросил куда-нибудь мобильник. Рик вздохнул, помахал рукой Карлу, с несчастным видом косящему безобразно заросшую лужайку, сел в машину и отправился в мастерскую Росса.

Солнце светило прямо в лобовое стекло, обещая ясный и теплый день, не такой жаркий, как летом, но уже скорее майский, чем апрельский. Радио мурлыкало смутно знакомый мотивчик, но Рик никак не мог вспомнить, где слышал его раньше. Вот он закончился, и началась новая песня – Мик Джаггер принялся жаловаться, что его душу опустошили. Рик поймал себя на том, что постукивает в такт пальцами по рулю. Вечные слова, вечная тема: «Я думал, ты хочешь мои деньги, а ты забрала мою душу…». В последнее время с душой помощника шерифа Рика Граймса тоже творилось что-то странное. Завершающий аккорд, и впереди показалась автомастерская. Ворота уже распахнуты, рядом темнеет облезлый минивэн – раньше его тут не было.

Рик припарковал субару на площадке перед офисом, вышел и огляделся.

– Доброе утро, – приветствовал его работник Росса, невысокий и темнокожий, наверное, одного с Дэрилом возраста или несколько моложе. – Что… А, помощник шерифа!

– Доброе утро. Можно просто Рик.

– Ти-Дог.

– Не подскажешь, где Дэрил?

Тот хмыкнул:

– У него сегодня вроде выходной. Что, опять мобильник не берет?

Рик невольно улыбнулся, Ти-Дог – тоже, затем добавил:

– Уточни у мистера Росса. Он в доме.

Из клумб у крыльца тянулись цветы: алые и голубые. Вечером опять шел дождь, и тяжелые крупные капли, не высохшие в густой прохладной тени, лежали на широких листьях. Рик ненадолго остановился, подумал о своем заднем дворике, на котором доживали век лишь редкие многолетники. Лори любила маленький садик, каждый год покупала новые семена, а Рик его забросил, как забросил все остальное.

Дверь скрипнула, и из дома выглянул хозяин – Руди Росс.

– Что застыл, помощник шерифа?

– Красивые цветы.

– Мать выращивает, – кажется, голос Росса чуть смягчился. – Тут тюльпаны, там гиацинты. Самое то для весны.

– Моя жена тоже выращивала.

– Вдовец или разведенка?

– Вдовец.

Росс кивнул, словно принял это к сведению:

– Не торчи у крыльца, заходи.

Внутри дом оказался удивительно чистым и аккуратным, заполненным узорчатыми скатертями, вышитыми подушками и кружевными салфетками. Здесь тоже были растения – стояли на полках и свисали со стен, выглядывали из кашпо самых разных форм и расцветок. Совсем не похоже на жилище одинокого мужчины. Значит, все это – заслуга его матери?

– Руди, кто пришел? – Рик помнил крохотную старушку с прошлого раза – она стояла тогда на крыльце.

– Помощник шерифа – приятель Диксона.

– Доброе утро, миссис Росс. Меня зовут Рик Граймс.

Старушка приблизилась и улыбнулась:

– Как я рада, молодой человек! А я уже боялась, что у мальчика Диксона совсем нет друзей.

– Мама!

Та проигнорировала сына:

– Можете называть меня Фло. Мой отец был тот еще сумасброд, впрочем, мне повезло больше, чем сестре. Я хотя бы Флора, а она – Фауна. Всю жизнь сокращали ее имя до Уны.

– Хорошо, Фло.

– Будете с нами завтракать?

– Спасибо, я уже перекусил дома. Только хотел узнать, здесь ли Дэрил.

– У него выходной, – отозвался Росс. – Вскочил и унесся куда-то на мотоцикле.

Овраг, осознал Рик. Нужно было наплевать на все и позвонить хоть в полночь, хоть в час, хоть в два! Нет, надо было отговорить Дэрила идти туда в одиночестве еще тогда в сгоревшем доме. Рик сам не понимал, почему ему так не нравилась эта идея – наверное, из-за церкви и всего того, что там произошло.

– Он не говорил, куда отправился?

Росс пожал широкими плечами, затем нахмурился:

– Диксон во что-то вляпался?

– Нет.

– Точно? Тогда чего он с тобой посреди недели на два часа куда-то провалился?

– Насколько я знаю, у Дэрила нет проблем с полицией.

– А как тогда оказалось, что ты с ним приятельствуешь? Я Диксона знаю – он скорее с гремучей змеей свяжется, чем с копом. Но! – Росс повысил голос, когда Рик попытался его перебить. – Ты вроде нормальный мужик, и это тоже странно. Чего тебе делать на его орбите?

Хозяин автомастерской смотрел пристально: похоже, ему действительно было небезразлично, что происходило с Дэрилом.

– Он мне очень помог. Спас.

Лицо Росса стало удивленным и задумчивым одновременно.

– Я знаю, куда отправился мальчик Диксон, – вдруг произнесла Фло. – Он поехал к Оврагу жены судьи.

Мгновение ушло на то, чтобы сообразить, что это место и Темный овраг – одно и то же. Рик оказался прав, и от этого беспокойство кольнуло сильнее.

– Где этот овраг?

Фло объяснила, и теперь на лице Росса проступило недоумение:

– Что Диксон там забыл? В скаутов не наигрался?

– Почему скаутов? – не понял Рик.

– Знаю я этот овраг, в детстве мы там в прятки играли, а позже неподалеку появился скаутский лагерь, правда, быстро исчез – что-то у них не срослось. И те скауты то ли ориентировке на местности, то ли еще чему в этом овраге учились. Мы с ними все время дрались: выясняли, кто кому больше мешал. 

Получалось, это место все-таки безопасно? Можно оставить Дэрилу записку, чтобы позвонил, когда вернется, и ехать обратно? Но… Что там было про Предчувствия? Те самые, с большой буквы, а не фигня, когда накручиваешь себя на пустом месте? И чем сейчас занимался Рик: Чуял или паниковал?

– Спасибо, – произнес он вслух.

– Решили прокатиться до оврага? – правильно поняла Фло. – Прокатитесь, вдруг окажется не зря.

А даже если и зря – неважно. Лучше накрутить себя на пустом месте, чем убедиться, что Предчувствие не обмануло.

* * *

Какое же это мерзкое ощущение, когда понимаешь, что все вот-вот пойдет коту под хвост, причем беда приходит эдак внезапно – откуда не ждал. Дэрил был уверен, на все сто уверен, что Граймс полностью, непрошибаемо по бабам. В смысле, не из той породы, что брат, и не из тех мачо, что аж звенят яйцами, привлекая телочек, – просто в его светлую и правильную голову не могла закрасться даже мысль о том, чтобы замутить с другим мужиком. Ага, ровно до чертового сгоревшего дома, когда Граймс, кажется, даже не осознавал, что вытворял, а его тело будто орало «подходи и бери». Они сидели на диване, трепались, и Дэрил расслабился, позволил себе совсем немного повалять дурака, когда внезапно все переменилось: напряжение, от которого сырой и затхлый воздух как завибрировал, сбившееся дыхание. Подайся он вперед, ответь… Дэрил сделал вид, что не заметил, а через мгновение и Граймс прочухался. Что ударило копу в голову? Необычного захотел? Так перехочет. Ни ему, ни Дэрилу это точно не было нужно.

Внутри гудела здоровенным шмелем злость: не только на Граймса, но и на себя, потому что в голове роились настойчивые и нехорошие мыслишки, не давали спокойно уснуть по ночам. А если бы этот чувак не оказался помощником шерифа? А если бы это был незнакомец, с которым они случайно встретились да хоть в том же баре? Брат в тюрьме, можно не дергаться, так что… Рискнул бы Дэрил?

В фантазиях он рисковал, а Граймс, разумеется, соглашался. И дальше все, на что хватало воображения – от быстрого перепиха за баром до чего-нибудь долгого и обстоятельного, скажем, в номере мотеля: на кровати, на полу, на столе, в душе… Пусть своего опыта кот наплакал, примеривать на себя когда-то увиденное и услышанное никто не мешал. Первый раз, что ли? К тому же с любовниками в голове гораздо проще, чем в реальности, и Граймс исключением не стал. В видениях, приходивших во время дремы или под утро, он отзывался на каждое прикосновение, предугадывал все желания, умолял, чтобы его трахнули, и одновременно готов был трахнуть Дэрила, если тот захотел.

Да, идеальный Граймс без работы, семьи, вообще без ничего. Большего и не надо. А реальный… реальный перебесится и забудет. И ему точно поплохело бы, сумей он узреть, что творилось в башке Дэрила. Но только представить… затуманенные страстью глаза – интересно, они потемнеют, а может, станут еще ярче, совсем невыносимо-голубыми? Какое у него лицо, когда он кончает? Обычно перекошенные похотью физиономии выглядят глупо, но фантазии на то и фантазии. Его ноги на плечах Дэрила, узкие бедра, которые так и умоляли сжать их как следует, задница, не скрытая, наконец, джинсами или форменными брюками. Кожа там наверняка белая-белая, если даже легонько хлопнуть, тут же покраснеет. А потом прикоснуться к ней губами, ощутить жар… Черт!

Халцедон из волшебного магазина определенно не считал сны о Граймсе кошмарами, поэтому от них не защищал. Хотя лучше это, чем печи, пусть Дэрил и чувствовал себя озабоченной малолеткой.

Зато на выходных его ждал овраг. И правильно, что Граймс туда не потащится – будет только отвлекать.

Дэрил подготовился еще с вечера: перечел заметки матери, проверил любимый охотничий нож, выпросил у Росса моток веревки покрепче. Арбалет по здравому размышлению Дэрил оставил дома – от призраков, если они там водятся, не поможет. Единственные часы, старые, принадлежавшие еще дяде Джесси, устроились на запястье. Стекло, закрывавшее циферблат, пришлось испортить: выцарапать на нем несколько символов. Зато так не обманешься со временем.

Утро пришло вместе с солнцем и голубым небом, хотя с тем же успехом могло быть дождливым или туманным – нехорошие места опасны в любую погоду. Разве что не вымокнешь и не свалишься, не разглядев, в какую-нибудь ямину. Дэрил оставил «Триумф» примерно на милю дальше того места, где они припарковались с Граймсом в прошлый раз, и углубился в лес. До оврага отсюда, по прикидкам, было минут десять бодрым шагом – с противоположного берега озера образовывающие его холмы и правда походили на небольшие крепкие сиськи. Мелковаты, сказал бы брат, и Дэрил невольно фыркнул своим мыслям.

Здешний лес был старше того, что у озера, значит, сюда огонь не добрался. Впрочем, за ним следили, прорежали, убирали бурелом. Так, парк для выгула детишек. Но чем ближе к цели, тем больше он походил на лес. Деревья стояли чаще, среди них попадались древние, как здоровые, так и больные. Земля пошла под уклон, и Дэрил замер, вгляделся и вслушался. Ухо уловило только привычные, родные звуки: шелест листьев, поскрипывание стволов, хлопанье крыльев, птичьи крики… Если тут ничего не окажется, только к лучшему.

Дэрил выбрал сосну чуть ниже по склону и обвязал вокруг нее один конец веревки, другой закрепил на поясе. Прямо над узлом на дереве он выцарапал треугольник вершиной вниз, затем провел посередине линию, параллельную основанию. Внутренние часы подсказывали, что сейчас около девяти, циферблат на руке показывал без пяти. Отлично. Самое позднее к полудню надо отсюда выбраться. Дэрил начал спускаться в овраг.

Свет тек сквозь переплетенные ветви и молодые листья, и тут царили легкие зеленоватые сумерки. Никаких следов ручья: Дэрил опустился на одно колено, прижал ладонь к земле, но не сумел ощутить даже память о нем. Если вода и была, то ушла очень давно. Жаль, длина веревки позволяла только добраться до дна и сделать несколько шагов вправо и влево – ничего толком не разглядишь. По-весеннему пахло травой и сухой землей, едва-едва – цветами.

На орешник рядом уселась здоровенная белая бабочка, сонно сложила и разложила крылья. Не рано еще для нее? Дэрил метнул взгляд на часы. Вот оно – что-то тут есть! Он был уверен, что провел на дне оврага не больше пяти минут, а часы показывали уже полдесятого. Дэрил по-прежнему не ощущал угрозы, зато накатила сонливость, тоже нехилый такой Намек, что тут не все чисто. Ну же, давай! Покажи что-нибудь. Чего не так со смертью Франсин?

Жаль, что он не ищейка, как Граймс, не способен предложить с десяток версий, зачем девицу понесло в овраг. Она знала это место, наверняка хорошо знала, даже любила. Может, уже встречалась здесь с кем-то раньше. И в тот раз тоже удрала на свиданку – с тем самым кем-то. Но не повезло. Дэрил попытался представить ее, похожую на мать, только в длинном платье, в таком не полазаешь по оврагам. Ночь, вокруг хоть глаз выколи, а Франсин стоит – на том самом месте, где сейчас стоял Дэрил – и оглядывается, вслушивается изо всех сил и ждет. Ей жарко, летние ночи здесь жаркие и душные, по вискам течет пот, а платье на спине промокло. Шаль соскальзывает с плеча, руку оттягивает единственный саквояж, в котором лежит нечто очень и очень важное. Наверное, она ужасно выглядит… Воздух звенит от комарья, и этот звон перемежается с глухими и частыми ударами сердца. Утром все лицо станет красным от укусов, плевать, утром она будет уже далеко! И кто-то приходит: беззвучно возникает из темноты или ломится через кусты. Кто-то, кому она шепчет «Mon amour» и тут же в страхе замолкает. Потому что это не он, потому что вместо него явился…

Веревка на поясе натянулась и резко рванула вверх.

* * *

Мотоцикл Дэрила отыскался на крохотном пятачке, расположенном немного дальше по шоссе, чем место, где обычно входили в лес. Тут если и останавливались, то чтобы сфотографировать пейзаж с другой стороны дороги: в низине раскинулись поля и рощицы, между которыми притаилась парочка фермерских домиков, отсюда казавшихся игрушечными.

Рик прикинул направление и постарался не думать о том, что с тем же успехом мог искать иголку в стоге сена. Он пошел самым простым путем – напрямик, понадеявшись, что Дэрил поступил так же. Лес изо всех сил намекал, что Рик таки накрутил себя на пустом месте: никакого тумана, наоборот, прозрачный воздух, в котором все казалось ярким и резким, птичье пение, свежая зелень и едва проглядывающая между ней прошлогодняя белая трава, мелкие розовые цветы, звездами усыпавшие огромный куст… Не обманете.

Склон был таким пологим, даже не поймешь, что уже шагаешь вниз. Но постепенно тот стал круче, и Рик пошел медленнее, а затем и вовсе остановился и осмотрелся. Он поднес руки рупором ко рту и позвал:

– Дэрил!

Эхо разлетелось во все стороны, истаяло, и снова только птичий щебет. Рик подождал немного, крикнул еще раз, но никто не откликнулся. Дэрила тут нет? Он увлекся и ничего не слышит?

Рик спустился чуть дальше по склону, скользя взглядом по заросшей триллиумами земле и деревьям. Он едва не упустил вырезанный на сосне знак – треугольник вершиной вниз. Не такой уж давний: выступившая на стволе смола еще липла к пальцам. Рик опустил глаза и заметил валявшуюся на траве веревку. Один ее конец змеился вниз и исчезал, словно в никуда, среди кустов, а другой медленно тлел, все ближе и ближе подбираясь к едва державшемуся узлу. Что за…

Рик схватил веревку быстрее, чем сообразил, что делает. Руку обожгло, и он с трудом удержал крик. Сжал зубы и рванул на себя. В глазах потемнело: вокруг была душная летняя ночь, а внизу, где чернота становилась совсем непроницаемой, притаилось… что-то. Отпусти веревку! Но Рик лишь потянул сильнее, уже обеими руками, и показалось, что с ладоней сдирают кожу. Отпусти! Оно услышит! Оно выберется! Поздно! Что-то ломилось через кусты, перло вверх, сейчас будет тут… Огромное, уродливое, тянущее лапы-руки. От удара в грудь Рик полетел на землю, продолжая цепляться за чертову веревку, а оно навалилось и…

– Граймс! Отпускай!

Дэрил? Вокруг снова был день и пели птицы. Рик лежал на спине и хватал ртом воздух, такой прохладный по сравнению духотой мгновение назад. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а перед глазами слегка плыло.

– Граймс?

Дэрил растянулся прямо на нем, потом приподнялся на локтях, и Рик поймал встревоженный взгляд.

– Веревка?

– Нормально все уже. Покажи руки.

Рик уставился на собственные ладони, по которым наискосок тянулись красные полосы.

– Пустяки, почти не болит. Смажу бетадином…

– Заткнись, а? – Дэрил сполз с него, перехватил за запястье и потянул, вынуждая перекатиться на бок. – Вот черт! – Большой палец коснулся следа от веревки. Рик не солгал – не так уж больно, даже щекотно, отчего по коже пробежали мурашки.

– Дэрил?

Они почти соприкасались лбами, но тот словно не замечал этого, едва слышно бормотал что-то и продолжал рассматривать пораненную ладонь. Нужно было вырвать руку, откатиться, встать, наконец, но Рик не спешил, тоже завороженный. Боль время от времени вспыхивала, затем опять растворялась, а ощущение от пальцев Дэрила на коже становилось все явственнее. И от пальцев, и от коленей, прижатых к коленям Рика, и от всего тела рядом. Тоже боль своего рода: одновременно хотелось и отпрянуть, и ощутить ее острее. Немного липкая и сладкая. Рик почти чувствовал эту сладость на губах, провел по ним языком, слизывая призрак вкуса…

Дэрил смотрел – уже не на ладонь, на рот, и от осознания перехватило дыхание. Надо… Что-то сделать, сказать, как-то… Взгляд зацепился за веревку у него на поясе. Вот зачем…

– Развяжи…

Рик высвободил, наконец, руку протянул ее и замер на полпути. Двусмысленно, дико двусмысленно. Нужно прекратить, хоть что-то сказать… Он был целым, живым, как в горящем доме. Он хотел чувствовать эту целостность и эту жизнь, прекратить цепляться за каждое мгновение, доказывая себе, что не сдался. До дрожи, до безумия. Хотел… узнать. О своих фантазиях.

Воздух стал вязким, как незасохшая смола на стволе. Обтянутое джинсами бедро было совсем рядом. Рик чувствовал кончиками пальцев их текстуру, тепло тела. Он только хотел податься вперед или уже подался? Неважно, его поняли.

Мир смазался, перед глазами закачались кроны деревьев: Рик снова оказался на спине, а Дэрил, тяжелый и теплый, вжимал его в землю. Колено втиснулось между бедрами, и Рик тут же их раздвинул: приглашающе и на этот раз совершенно не двусмысленно. Все запуталось, перемешалось, тело сверху было слишком непривычным, тем не менее, совпадавшим с его телом, как два кусочка пазла. Грудь к груди, пах к паху. Рик чувствовал чужой член через два слоя ткани – твердый, как его собственный. Дэрил медленно повел бедрами, и Рик словно со стороны услышал свой полустон-полухрип. Еще раз, теперь резче и жестче. Что… Он протиснул руку между их телами, упер Дэрилу в грудь. Остановись… Нет, не хочу, чтобы он останавливался! Пальцы стиснули рубашку, и по ладони снова разлилась боль, не отрезвляющая, наоборот, сладкая, отключившая мозг окончательно.

– Руки, – произнес Дэрил.

Последний шанс оттолкнуть его, сказать, что это недоразумение, шутка… Руки легли на землю ладонями вверх – полная капитуляция. Продолжай.

Дэрил отстранился, и стало холодно. Затем Рика рванули за ремень. Опустить взгляд было страшно, оставалось смотреть в небо между просветами в листьях, слушать, как звякнула пряжка, как Дэрил негромко и судорожно выругался, зашуршала одежда, вжикнула молния… Чересчур много звуков и ощущений, словно раздирающих во все стороны, так много, что Рика почти парализовало. Джинсы потянули вниз, и он умудрился вскинуть бедра, помогая. Земля обожгла голую поясницу, ветер лизнул живот, и Рик втянул его, резко выдохнул. Тут же на члене сомкнулись горячие пальцы, сильные, грубоватые, как во сне. Рик на миг зажмурился, снова облизнул совершенно сухие губы. Пожалуйста!

Опять холодно. Рик недовольно дернул головой, заставил себя посмотреть. Рубашка задралась до середины груди, член лежал на голом животе, почти касаясь пупка, и на его головке поблескивала капля. Кровь прилила к щекам – слишком бесстыдно и интимно это выглядело. Рик привык быть таким перед Лори, но не перед почти незнакомым человеком, другим мужчиной, Дэрилом. А тот приподнялся, сплюнул себе на ладонь и обхватил свой член. В очередной раз дыхание сорвалось. Господи, Рик же не впервые видел чужой член! Нет, это совсем иначе! Не то, что в раздевалке после смены или в душевой участка. Это… Он и разглядеть не мог толком: только крупную темно-розовую головку, похожую и не похожую на собственную. Рик хотел… рассмотреть ее ближе, во всех подробностях, весь член Дэрила, сравнить со своим, коснуться… как угодно, чем угодно: кожей, руками, даже языком! От этой мысли словно пронзило молнией. Да, языком – почему нет?

Дэрил подался вперед единым слитным движением, по-змеиному грациозным. Миг, и он сжал в ладони уже оба члена. Из горла вырвался всхлип – да, можно и так, почувствовать их так.

– Шшш. – На лбу Дэрила поблескивал пот, широко распахнутые глаза казались почти черными. – Щас, Граймс, щас…

Он склонился к плечу Рика, жарко дохнул в ухо, пальцы с силой прошлись вверх-вниз.

– Так? Хорошо, да? – Он словно бредил, и Рик бредил вместе с ним, поскуливал, пытался попасть в такт рваному ритму движений руки и бедер, изгибался, приподнимался на локтях и хотел видеть-видеть-видеть. Как стиснутые в кулаке головки багровеют, как блестят, как, наконец, на одной, потом на другой выступают уже белые капли…

Есть только жар чужой ладони, влага, теснота, трение и скольжение, остальное отдалилось, стало неважным. Каждая клеточка его тела вибрировала и пела, наслаждалась тем, что жива, что чувствует. Острее, ярче, полнее! Вот оно! Стон замер в горле, а затем вырвался, и одновременно на живот брызнула сперма.

Дэрил резко двинул рукой раз, другой и тоже кончил. Он тяжело дышал, все еще нависал, смотрел вместе с Риком, как и его сперма расплескалась, смешалась с чужой. Ненормально.

Жар развеивался, воздух холодил потную кожу, покрывавшуюся мурашками. Дэрил неловко, словно одеревенев, скатился с Рика, отполз в сторону. Мгновение назад в голове не было ни одной мысли, зато теперь они теснились так, что в висках заломило. Рик кое-как сел, стараясь не опираться о землю ладонями. Надо… Для начала вытереться и застегнуть штаны. И сказать хоть что-то, иначе молчание станет совсем невыносимым, а растерянность сменится паникой.

Настоящей глупейшей паникой. Трус.

* * *

Какое-то гребаное сумасшествие. Оно самое!

Миг – Дэрила вырвало из видения или чего это было, миг – он осознал, что веревка, этот единственный якорь, едва не оборвалась, миг – от следов на ладонях Граймса чуть не прошибла дрожь… И тут словно переключило рубильник. Дэрил пялился на красные полосы, пытался хоть что-то сказать… и поймал себя на мысли, что больше всего хочет прижаться к ним ртом, провести языком, почувствовать вкус кожи. А Граймс… Он не остановил, наоборот, и мозги отказали окончательно. Дэрил будто очутился в одной из своих фантазий, самой короткой и суматошной, когда уже нет ни на что времени, только быстро-быстро стащить штаны и отдрочить обоим, пока не кончил просто так, от одного ощущения тела рядом. Граймс не разочаровал, о, нет! Как он хрипло стонал, велся на каждое движение! Глаза у него действительно потемнели и стали совсем синими, а член… Мечта, а не член! 

Потом, когда в башке немного прояснилось, от осознания того, что они наделали, поплохело. Граймс сидел с таким видом, будто хотел оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Еще немного, и точно брякнет какую-нибудь хрень.

– Веревка тлела, – вдруг произнес он. Граймс достал платок и судорожно тер себе живот. Член, уже не возбужденный, все еще выглядывал из ширинки, и Дэрил отвел глаза, занялся своей одеждой.

– Я не чувствовал угрозы. – Признавать, что облажался, дико не хотелось, а оттого, что из-за него коп поранился, затапливала вина. – Спасибо.

Часы на запястье показывали половину двенадцатого. Нифига ж себе! Граймс спас его дурную задницу от больших неприятностей.

– Ты… что-то нашел?

– Так, какие-то обрывки. – Дэрил поморщился и рискнул посмотреть на Граймса. Тот уже поднялся и застегивал штаны. – Она, Франсин, в смысле, была там и кого-то ждала. С саквояжем в руках, похоже, действительно собралась линять. Звала того чувака мон амор или как-то так. Но пришел другой, кого она здорово испугалась. Вот и все.

– Это важно. – Граймс буравил взглядом землю у себя под ногами. – Ты подтвердил то, что мы только подозревали.

– И чуть не влип.

– Это было серьезно? – Он все-таки поднял глаза.

– Без понятия. Тебе больше досталось.

– Пустяки, уже не болит.

Дэрил не поверил, но промолчал.

– Ты опять забыл телефон, – добавил Граймс. – Хорошо, что Фло сообразила, куда ты поехал.

Фло? Это еще кто? Вроде мать Росса звали Флорой, но когда для Граймса она успела стать просто Фло?

Коп вдруг послал Дэрилу встревоженный взгляд:

– Твоя рубашка.

Чего еще? Правый рукав порвался прямо по шву, на ткани темнели пятна от земли и травы. И штаны все измазаны. Красотень! Это его последняя чистая рубашка, а вторую в приличное место не наденешь.

– Вчера звонил Билл, сказал, что приехал его друг, – добил Граймс. – Они ждут нас сегодня.

И чего делать? У Ти-Дога или Джека наверняка найдется лишнее шмотье. Надо попросить…

– У меня есть пара старых рубашек, давно хотел выбросить. Могу отдать. – Граймс уже умудрился взять себя в руки, будто не он каких-то десять минут назад… А что еще остается-то? Только притвориться, что ничего не случилось.

– Я ж говорил…

– Если хочешь, вернешь, когда купишь новую. Или принесешь мне еще одного кролика. Дэрил, не начинай опять.

Он стиснул зубы, не дал сорваться очередной – совершенно лишней – резкости.

– Окей, давай свою рубашку. Только быстро. Мне еще надо заехать за дневником.

Тащиться домой к Граймсу дико не хотелось, попросту было неудобно. Но если делать вид, что все по-прежнему, смотаться надо, иначе чертово напряжение, повисшее между ними, станет только сильнее.

Дэрил отвязал от ствола веревку, свернул ее и закинул моток на плечо. Не удержался и бросил последний взгляд на овраг. Ничего. Словно показали нечто, предназначенное только для него, и прикрыли лавочку.

– Быстро, – повторил Дэрил.

Граймс кивнул и пошел прочь. Его джинсы тоже были в травяных пятнах – Дэрил это только заметил…

– Выбирай любую. – Одна рубашка была темно-голубой, другая – в мелкую бежевую клетку. Дэрил подумал и потянулся к первой.

– Если хочешь, прими душ. – Граймс кивнул в сторону гостевой. – А я пока полечусь.

Все-таки он соврал, сказав, что не болит: морщился, когда убирал руки с руля, открывал дверь, даже держал чертовы рубашки. Это его, Дэрила, вина.

Граймс убрался на кухню, а Дэрил поразмыслил и решил воспользоваться предложением, тем более, натягивать чистую, пусть и старую рубашку на потное тело не хотелось. Он заперся в ванной, будто был шанс, что Граймс примется сюда ломиться, и включил воду.

Дэрил сунул под душ башку. Ничего, высохнет быстро, а сейчас хоть всякую дурь из мозгов вымоет, надо лишь сделать воду похолоднее. Когда зуб перестал попадать на зуб, Дэрил решил, что хватит. Отпустило. Окей, ничего эдакого не произошло. Бывает. Оба перепсиховали. Да и дел-то – один другому подрочил! А если… Нет уж, надо думать о проклятии и Франсин! И о приятеле Билла, который переведет дневник. И о том, что в следующий раз, если уж лезть в очередное нехорошее место, то основательно подстраховавшись.

Дэрил кое-как вытерся, натянул рубашку и выбрался из ванной. Вода стекала с кончиков волос на плечи, и ткань неприятно липла к коже. Ничего, сейчас высохнет.

– Граймс?

Никто не отозвался.

Он вышел из гостевой в коридор и невольно заглянул в открытую дверь комнаты по соседству – спальни. Еще один камин, широкая убранная кровать, над изголовьем которой светлело небольшое окно, тумбочка с лампой, у противоположной стены шкаф с зеркалом, комод. Уютно, несмотря даже на то, что Дэрил ощущал себя тут совсем чужим.

Дверца шкафа была приоткрыта – наверное, Граймс не захлопнул, когда доставал рубашки. Дэрил зачем-то приблизился, посмотрел на висевшую внутри одежду, не только мужскую. Несколько платьев, наверняка, покойной жены – получается, Граймс до сих пор от них не избавился.

– Не трогайте мамины вещи.

Пацан торчал в дверях и пялился на Дэрила, как на ввалившегося в дом врага. Мерл счел бы это забавным – какой-то сопляк смеет на него гавкать. Просится, чтобы его щелкнули по носу. Дэрил закрыл шкаф и пошел прочь из спальни. Пацан не шевельнулся.

– Так и будешь стоять столбом или дашь пройти?

Мальчишка таки решил поиграть в гляделки. Только маловат еще, чтобы получилось. Дэрил приподнял бровь, и тот вспыхнул. Он очень старался не опускать голову, вот только губы стали подрагивать.

– Дэрил? – Граймс вывалился в коридор из кухни. На его руках красовались бинты, и в сотый раз кольнула вина. – Карл, что такое?

Пацан снова вскинулся:

– Он лез в шкаф, где вещи мамы!

– Дверца была распахнута, – пояснил Дэрил, – я ее закрыл.

Граймс кивнул, и мальчишка покраснел еще больше.

– Если ты закончил с лужайкой, я отвезу тебя…

– Пап! – взвился пацан. – Он…

– Что, Карл? – Отец на месте Граймса уже давно бы вопил, а то и отвесил сопляку подзатыльник, а тот, наоборот, понизил голос, но Дэрилу показалось, что в коридоре стало холоднее. – Собирайся.

Пацан часто-часто заморгал, насупился, однако развернулся и утопал к себе. Граймс тихо выдохнул и принялся теперь переносицу.

– Извини.

За что, интересно?

– Это из-за того, что я два года… – Граймс с силой сжал губы, – вроде как был не в себе. Карл имеет полное право на меня злиться.

– Да ладно!

– Хотел предложить тебе кофе…

– Обойдусь. Скажи, во сколько встречается у Билла, а я пока сгоняю к себе.

– В три. Извини еще раз.

– Не за что тебе извиняться, – не выдержал Дэрил.

Граймс послал странный взгляд, и он отвернулся, давя внезапное смятение.

– Увидимся у Билла.

Черт. Дэрил не то чтобы считал Граймса слабаком, скорее, слишком мягким, но в первый раз подумалось, что это не так. Он ведь был копом, он влез в историю с проклятием и пер, как танк. Явился к оврагу, вытащил Дэрила из жопы, в которую тот едва не угодил. Хрена с два Граймс мягкий.

С самого начала надо было держаться от копа подальше, а теперь Дэрил чувствовал себя птичкой, коготок которой увязал все глубже и глубже. Граймс будто залезал ему под кожу, и от этого становилось тяжело дышать. Не дело Дэрила, что у него там с сыном, вообще все, что его касалось, – не дело Дэрила. Откатить бы назад… Только как? Поздно, шепнул мерзкий голосок. Кажется, Дэрил вляпался.

* * *

Возле дома Харрисонов был припаркован старенький трейлер. Неужели друг Билла, с которым им только предстояло познакомиться, приехал на нем? Древняя колымага никак не вязалась в воображении с человеком, знающим мертвые языки. 

Дэрил разделял эти чувства: он поморщился и вынес приговор:

– Металлолом.

Смешно, но Рик немного нервничал, и Дэрил, похоже, тоже. Он похлопывал по висевшему на плече потрепанному рюкзаку, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет.

– Готов? – кивнул на входную дверь Рик. Дэрил фыркнул и стал подниматься по ступенькам первым.

– Кофе или чаю? – приветствовал их Билл. – Позвольте представить вам Дейла Хорвата, друга нашей семьи.

– Лучше просто Дейл. – Мужчина сидел в гостиной на диване рядом с Андреа, но когда гости вошли, поднялся и поспешил пожать им руки. Он оказался немногим младше хозяина – с седыми волосами и бородкой и кустистыми черными бровями. На первый взгляд, Дейл не походил на ученого: обычный пенсионер, решивший на старости лет попутешествовать.

– Билл мне как раз рассказывал об автомастерской, в которой вы работаете, Дэрил. Говорил, вы сотворили чудо с тем страшилищем, кадиллаком, на котором он ездит. Я подумал, может, вы сотворите чудо еще раз? Боюсь, моих скромных умений скоро не хватит, чтобы реанимировать старичка, который сейчас дожидается снаружи.

Рик едва удержал улыбку, когда Дэрил слегка покраснел:

– Пригоните трейлер к нам на неделе. Посмотрим.

Он явно не привык к тому, что его хвалили, каждый раз словно ждал подвоха, выставив колючки во все стороны. Тогда у оврага они ненадолго пропали, а теперь топорщились опять, острее, чем прежде. Дэрил еще старательнее, чем сам Рик, делал вид, что ничего не произошло, но, кажется, от этого было только хуже. Еще хуже стало с Карлом. Пока Рик вез его к приятелю, сын угрюмо смотрел перед собой.

– Когда вернешься, поговорим, – сказал ему Рик.

Карл молча выбрался из машины и ушел, так и не попрощавшись.

Ладно, подумать о сыне можно и позже, сейчас надо сосредоточиться на Дейле Хорвате. Пока они пили кофе, тот расспрашивал о сгоревшем городе и трех семьях, а Рик отвечал, стараясь не упустить ничего из того, что они с Дэрилом раскопали за эти дни. И Билл, и его дочь тоже слушали с любопытством, словно им пересказывали увлекательный роман.

– Как интересно. – Дейл поставил чашку на стол. – Я не такой рационалист, как мой друг. Не то чтобы верю в фейри, но мне нравится думать, что наш мир сложнее и многограннее, чем считает Билл. Есть в нем что-то, так просто непознаваемое – назовите его провидением или божьей волей, если вам угодно.

– Значит, Пайн Лейк, по-твоему, пострадал за свои грехи? Как Содом и Гоморра? – улыбнулся Билл.

– Проклятие – не проклятие, но, похоже, соседям было не за что любить здешних обитателей.

– Или это банальная зависть.

– В любом случае предлагаю пока считать все, что мы прочтем в дневнике предка Дэрила, истиной в последней инстанции. А Билл потом подведет под это рациональную базу.

Тот покачал головой и поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.

– Итак! – Дейл обвел гостей и хозяев внимательным взглядом, – посмотрим на документ ушедшей эпохи.

Дэрил достал из рюкзака дневник в потертом кожаном переплете и протянул Дейлу. Тот аккуратно взял его и принялся рассматривать со всех сторон, провел пальцем по едва державшемуся корешку и осуждающе поцокал языком.

– Да, состояние ужасное. Не мешало бы отдать на реставрацию. Поглядим, что внутри.

Он положил дневник на край стола, достал очки в широкой оправе и надел на кончик носа.

– Вы преподавали? – спросил Рик.

– Да. Метрополитен Стейт Колледж в Атланте. Мировые цивилизации. С детства любил историю, особенно Древний Рим. – Дейл перевел взгляд на Дэрила. – Это инициалы вашего предка? – Он легко постучал по вытесненным на переплете буквам.

– Да. Клеман Руа.

– Какая восхитительная фамилия! В переводе с французского означает король. А еще Руа звали царя гуннов, предшественника Аттилы. В пятом веке он одержал несколько побед над римлянами.

Кажется, Дэрил смутился еще больше. Рик поймал взгляд Андреа, в котором плясали смешинки, и улыбнулся. Король диких гуннов Дэрил. Звучит!

Дейл осторожно открыл дневник, склонился над ним и принялся медленно листать страницы. Андреа вытянула шею, и Рик ей позавидовал: со своего места он мог разглядеть только пожелтевшую бумагу, покрытую едва заметной вязью. Дейл читал медленно: время от времени досадливо покрякивал, нагибался еще сильнее, рискуя уткнуться носом прямо в дневник, потом вздыхал и отстранялся. Он то переворачивал несколько страниц, то возвращался к началу, хмурился, проводил по строчкам пальцами.

– Еще кофе? – предложила Андреа, но Рик и Дэрил почти одновременно помотали головой.

Интересно, что чувствовал Дэрил? Самого Рика снедало нетерпение пополам со страхом, что Дейл сочтет работу слишком трудной и откажется.

– У вашего предка ужасный почерк, – наконец произнес Дейл. – Впрочем, к нему можно приноровиться. Но, боюсь, в некоторых местах страницы испорчены так, что текст уже не прочтешь. Я постараюсь перевести уцелевшее, но не обещаю, что получится быстро.

– Значит, возьметесь? – с облегчением спросил Рик.

– Конечно. – Дейл оторвался от дневника. – Это весьма интересное чтение. Вот тут, смотрите. Запись от 14 мая 1789 года. Речь идет о свадьбе Франсин Руа и Роя Чэмберса.

– Франсин – младшая сестра Клемана, – пояснил Дэрил. – Та, которую убили.

– А Чэмберс – местный судья, помню. Глава одной из трех семей. – Дейл перевернул дневник, и Рик склонился над ним. Первые несколько фраз виднелись четко.

Annō Domini 1789, Majō 14.  
Abelus ut antea voluntatem patris nostri morte deleti negat.  
Cum dicam eo de respectū mortuorum, ridet de senē dementī.  
Abelus iterum dicit, ut socii nobis necessarii sint, et solus socius sit Roy Chambers. Is pater familias hodiernus est, sed cum illā familiā pater noster decem annos bellabat.

Дальше очертания букв едва угадывались.

– Позволю себе зачитать. – Дейл забрал дневник назад. – Лето господне 1789, май 14. Абель, как и прежде, игнорирует волю нашего покойного отца. Когда я говорю с ним об уважении к мертвым, он смеется, что старик лишился ума. Нам нужны союзники, твердит Абель, а единственным союзником он видит Роя Чэмберса – нынешнего главу семьи, с которой отец враждовал почти десять лет. – Дейл перевел дыхание и продолжил уже гораздо медленнее, пристально вглядываясь в текст: – Я согласен с братом лишь в том, что Аллертонам нельзя доверять. Ни Маасу, ни той женщине, чья злокозненность переходит все границы. Однако это не повод объединяться с выскочками. Абель всю жизнь шел наперекор желаниям отца, и эта якобы дружба с Роем Чэмберсом недостойна представителя семейства Руа и еще дорого нам обойдется. Не далее как вчера брат высказал совершенно возмутительную идею – выдать Франсин за этого человека. Сестра умоляла меня и Галахада отговорить Абеля. В любом другом случае я ответил бы, что она не смеет идти против желаний главы семьи, но сейчас поддержал ее. Увы, единственное, что Абель унаследовал, это отцовское упрямство. С тем же успехом можно пытаться сдвинуть гору.

Дейл замолчал и окинул взглядом присутствующих.

– Получается, – произнесла Андреа, – Франсин выдали замуж насильно. Тогда она действительно могла встречаться с кем-то втайне от мужа.

– Mon amour, – шепнул Рик Дэрилу, и тот быстро кивнул.

– Что? – посмотрел на них поверх очков Дейл.

– Неважно. – Идея, что Франсин ждала любовника, похоже, оказалась верной.

– Она хотела сбежать? – предположила Андреа, и это тоже походило на правду. – Тогда убийца все-таки муж?

– Не будем делать поспешных выводов, – заметил Рик, – хотя у Роя Чэмберса теперь есть мотив.

– Абель – это старший брат? – уточнил Билл.

– Да. – Дейл снова стал аккуратно листать дневник. – Судя по тому, что я успел разобрать, прежние главы семейств враждовали, но Абель и Рой вопреки воле отцов сдружились.

– Ненадолго же их хватило, – буркнул Дэрил.

– Еще любопытно с Аллертонами. – Билл потер подбородок. – Маас – глава этой семьи. Но кто тогда злокозненная женщина? Она должна быть кем-то важным, если Клеман упомянул ее.

– Вот еще. – Дейл раскрыл дневник ближе к концу. – Руа заслуживают проклятие. Так, тут неразборчиво… Я могу только молить бога о прощении и о спасении души моих несчастных братьев и сестры… Уверен, Чэмберса вела воля господа… Геенна огненная, разумеется, Содом и Гоморра… Похоже, вашу семью, Дэрил, проклял отнюдь не всемогущий, а Рой Чэмберс собственной персоной. И, вероятно, вина за пожар лежит на нем.

– Из-за девчонки, которая ему изменила? – нахмурился тот.

– А этого мы пока точно не знаем. Как сказал Рик, не будем делать поспешных выводов.

– Разве это что-то меняет? – спросила Андреа.

Дейл пожал плечами:

– Может, ничего, может, все. В чем именно цель проклятия? Кроме того, что город сгорит во второй раз.

Дэрил поднес руку ко рту и прикусил ноготь.

– Мать говорила, все повторится.

– Вопрос в том, что именно должно повториться. Если стартовая точка – убийство Франсин, то в каком-то виде оно повторится тоже?

– Подождите! – Рик подался вперед всем телом. – Получается, проклятие подразумевает наличие потомков всех трех родов.

– Или хотя бы тех, кто способен их заменить, – вставил Билл.

– Да, или так. Но если Рой убил жену, зачем его потомку это повторять? В смысле, Рой, если наложил проклятие, считал себя невинным, а Руа и Аллертонов злодеями. Так?

– Франсин из Руа. Она тоже злодейка, – заметила Андреа.

– Но тогда его потомку предстоит убить невинную женщину. Вряд ли все совпадет настолько, что та тоже будет из Руа. И в чем смысл? Просто повторить?

– Почему бы нет? – Билл откинулся в кресле и забросил ногу на ногу. – Предположим, это он устроил пожар, в котором погибло множество невинных людей. Так что одной невинной душой больше, одной меньше.

– Меня смущает, что Франсин перерезали горло. Сначала я не слишком удивился: охотник, которого обвинили в убийстве, мог так поступить. 

– Перерезал глотку, как зверю, – пробормотал Дэрил.

– Да. Но если это Рой, то почему он выбрал такой способ? Он наверняка был в гневе, в отчаянии. Почему просто не выстрелил? Наверняка он носил с собой пистолет. А нож все-таки требует определенных навыков.

– Или он был хладнокровен, все обдумал и подготовился, – возразил Билл. – Решил, что выстрел услышат. Убийство первой степени.

– Тогда всадил бы нож в печень. Это надежнее, – заметил Дэрил.

– И где второй труп? – добавил Рик. – Труп любовника? Рой либо уже знал, кто это, либо выяснил в овраге. Получается, он бросил тело жены, а тело любовника спрятал?

– Тот был не из Пайн Лейк, его никто не стал бы искать, – предположила Андреа.

– Тоже верно. А дальше Рой так разозлился на предательство жены, что наплевал на все договоренности и начал войну с ее братьями? В чем тогда виноваты Абель и Галахад? И при чем третья семья?

– Так, мистеры и мисс Пинкертоны, предлагаю сделать перерыв. – Дейл закрыл дневник. – Есть шанс, что я найду все ответы. К тому же главный вопрос – совсем иной. И Рик его уже произнес, так ведь?

Он кивнул:

– Я уже сказал: проклятие может означать, что потомки трех семей соберутся снова. Дэрил тут. Тогда где потомки Чэмберсов и Аллертонов? Или кто должен их заменить?

– Судья, врач, торговец. – Билл потер подбородок. – Нет, так явно оно уже не сработало.

– Рик, вы упоминали, что многие архивные бумаги передали в Морроу, – заговорила Андреа. – На следующей неделе я буду там по делам.

– Я не хотел вас затруднять…

– Пустяки! – Она взмахнула рукой. – Меня тоже заинтересовала эта история. Если потомки уцелели, наверняка можно найти упоминания о них в Морроу.

– Отлично! – Билл потер ладони. – У нас уже три направления: дневник, местный архив и Морроу. Рик, если нужна помощь, с удовольствием присоединюсь к вам в изысканиях.

– Но ты по-прежнему не веришь в мистику, – улыбнулся Дейл.

– Разумеется! Пока тут нет ни грана сверхъестественного: убийство, ссора семей и поджог. Но менее увлекательным это дело не стало.

Неведомо отчего начинающиеся пожары, сбои связи, тлеющая веревка, сны и видения… Рик промолчал, понимая, что и это Билл попробует объяснить рационально.

Позже, когда Дэрил и Рик собрались уходить, Андреа вышла с ними на крыльцо.

– Спасибо вам.

– За что? – не понял Рик.

Она улыбнулась:

– Отец очень сильно переживал после смерти мамы. То не находил себе места, то целыми днями сидел, не двигаясь, и смотрел в одну точку. Я пыталась уговорить его сходить к врачу, но… Идея с переездом была моей, я думала, папа взбодрится. Но он и тут грустил. А теперь ожил. Давно не видела его таким. Наверное, это ужасно звучит, но я рада этому старому убийству.

– Хоть кому-то повезло. – Дэрил покосился на почти невидимый в сумерках знак на стене.

Андреа проследила за его взглядом:

– Это ведь не просто рисунок?

– Да. Не верьте, если хотите, но следите, чтобы он не стерся.

Она обхватила себя руками.

– На самом деле все серьезно, да?

– Что-то происходит, – осторожно отозвался Рик. – И, боюсь, это не получится объяснить так, как хочется вашему отцу.

– Буду держать это в голове, когда стану рыться в Морроу. И если что-то найду, сразу вам позвоню.

– Это мы должны благодарить вас, а не вы нас.

Андреа махала рукой, пока Рик забирался в машину, а Дэрил садился на мотоцикл.

Они почти сразу же разъехались. Субару катил по пустой дороге, и Рик время от времени косился в зеркало заднего вида, словно там могла вспыхнуть одинокая фара.

Mon amour. Франсин Руа-Чэмберс опустошила душу своего мужа. Неужели дело только в этом? Или Рик что-то упускал?


	9. Убийцы

Кажется, Рик кого-то искал. Но кого? Он не помнил. По озерному берегу стелился туман, скрадывал очертания. Куда ни кинь взгляд, только высохшая за зиму осока и редкие чахлые деревца. Топкая земля не желала выпускать из плена ботинки, но Рик упрямо брел по едва различимой тропинке. Единственный звук – чавканье грязи под ногами, однако даже он тонул в густевшей хмари.

С каждым шагом Рик проваливался все глубже, следы тут же наполнялись холодной водой. Дальше и дальше… Куда? Наконец, почва стала твердой, и он выбрался на небольшой пригорок. Вот оно – под невесть как очутившимся тут немощным кустом кизила. Все, как говорили: тело почти полностью сгорело, а ноги…

– Жутко выглядит, правда? – спросила Лори.

Рик резко обернулся. Никого – он был совершенно один на пригорке посреди тумана.

– Пепел и кости не так страшны. На них может вырасти что-то красивое. А тут не вырастет ничего.

– Лори?

– Почему он не сгорел, Рик?

– Кто? – Он ощущал ее присутствие затылком, но сколько бы раз ни оборачивался, видел только туман и осоку, осоку и туман. И кизил.

– Мне холодно, Рик. Холодно и одиноко. Сожги его, и я согреюсь.

– Кого?!

– Им тоже холодно. Очень-очень холодно. И они тоже ждут. Ты должен, Рик.

Ветер взметнул туман, порвал в клочья, обнажив ровную и темную озерную гладь. Ни ряби, ни волн – как зеркало.

– Я жду.

Поверхность воды заколебалась, словно пошла складками… Они все это время были здесь: увязшие в иле, зацепившиеся за коряги, а среди них плавали рыбы и ползали раки, отрывали клочья плоти, обнажали кости. Сколько можно ждать? Уставшее озеро выпускало своих мертвецов, и они поднимались из могил на дне, брели к берегу, туда, где были тепло и жизнь, где лилась кровь и горел огонь.

Сколько же их! Ближе и ближе – огромная буро-зеленая волна из мертвецов. Рик видел пустые глазницы, обнажившиеся зубы, обрывки одежды, кожу, расползавшуюся, как сгнившая ткань… Бежать! Они набросятся и разорвут его!

– Мы ждем, – шепнула Лори. – Сожги его. Пусть придет Ignis Magnus и согреет нас.

Ну же! Беги! Земля под ногами заколебалась, поймала его. Рик рванулся, понимая, что поздно. Первый мертвец был уже рядом, протянул истлевшие руки, а за ним второй, третий. Холодно! Как же холодно! Ледяные пальцы впились в плоть, сильнее и глубже, разрывая кожу, погружаясь до самой кости. Не…

– Папа!

Рик резко сел, вслепую взмахнул рукой.

– Папа? – Карл стоял рядом с кроватью, бледный, с огромными глазами.

– Я… – Сердце колотилось так, что в груди было больно. – Я тебя не задел?

Сын мотнул головой:

– Тебе что-то приснилось?

Все хорошо, это просто очередной кошмар – самый настоящий, старый добрый кошмар. Рик в своей спальне, никаких озера и мертвецов. В окно лился серый свет, а часы на тумбочке показывали пять утра.

– Пустяки. – Он провел ладонью по лицу, стер со лба холодный пот.

– Ты ворочался и стонал. – Карл присел на самый краешек кровати.

– Спасибо, что разбудил. – И тут, наконец, догнала еще одна мысль. – Я что-нибудь говорил?

Сын мотнул головой.

– Пап, ты не заболел? – Карл выглядел по-настоящему встревоженным, и Рик заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Нет. Конечно, нет. Просто…

– Это из-за пожаров, да? Знаешь, в школе о них треплются.

Ощущение ледяных пальцев, впившихся в кожу, наконец-то пропало, теперь казалось, что в комнате слишком жарко и душно.

– Это несчастные случаи. Если будут спрашивать, так и отвечай. – Рик откинул одеяло, спустил ноги на пол.

– Правда?

– Правда, – отозвался он, чувствуя себя распоследним лжецом. – Раз уж мы оба проснулись, давай завтракать.

Хотя Рик был совсем не уверен, что сумеет съесть хоть один тост.

Сожги его. О ком или о чем говорила Лори?

* * *

Рик отвез Карла в школу сам. Иронично, но благодаря кошмару первый раз за несколько дней у них выдалось нормальное утро: с неспешным завтраком и даже беседой. Сын рассказывал об учебе, несчастном эссе и так и не выбранной теме, про друзей, старенького учителя математики, которого еще Рик помнил как Томми-зануду, и новую учительницу – мисс Четвертый размер, как назвал ее Шейн, когда увидел на прошлой неделе. Рик смеялся, просил поменьше слушать Шейна и ни в коем случае не повторять.

– Представляешь, если к ней приклеится это прозвище? – Он вспомнил, как давно, еще в начальной школе, у их учительницы порвалась по шву юбка. – Мы правда очень ее любили, но до самого выпуска называли между собой только миссис Трусы-в-Горошек.

Рик хотел сделать еще кое-что, обещанное и Карлу, и себе, поэтому после того, как высадил сына, доехал до здания начальной школы и припарковал машину, надеясь, что сумеет перехватить миссис Пелетье.

Удача была на его стороне, потому что десять минут спустя на стоянку вкатила неприметная серая машинка, чем-то похожая на свою хозяйку.

– Доброе утро. – Рик приблизился к Кэрол Пелетье, когда она захлопнула дверцу, перехватила поудобнее книги и собралась идти к школе.

Женщина вздрогнула всем телом, но затем слегка расслабилась и улыбнулась.

– Мистер Граймс, да?

– Он самый.

День обещал быть жарким, но Кэрол Пелетье надела кофту с длинными рукавами.

– Я хотел поблагодарить вас, – продолжал Рик.

Глаза миссис Пелетье удивленно распахнулись:

– За что?

– Вы ведь знаете, моя жена погибла два года назад.

Теперь она опустила взгляд:

– Выражаю свои соболезнования.

– Боюсь, все это время я был Карлу не лучшим отцом.

– Понимаю.

– Поэтому я так рад, что он сдружился с Софией.

Пока миссис Пелетье слушала, но Рик заметил, что она принялась коситься на школу.

– Он всегда неплохо сходился с ровесниками, но именно близких друзей я у сына не помню. А София, кажется, ему по-настоящему нравится.

– Это… замечательно. Я рада за Карла. – Смятение в ее голосе Рику не почудилось.

– Я хотел сказать, что София может бывать у нас так часто, как пожелает. Мы будем рады ее видеть.

– Я… ей ведь нужно учиться. А Эд… он так гордится, когда София успевает лучше всех в классе.

– Разумеется, не в ущерб учебе.

– У меня скоро уроки, мистер Граймс.

– Конечно. Помочь вам донести книги?

Миссис Пелетье прижала их к себе так, словно Рик собрался вырвать несчастные книги силой. Рукав кофты задрался, мелькнули синяки, и сразу же Кэрол Пелетье его одернула.

– Спасибо, я справлюсь сама. До свидания.

– Миссис Пелетье, – Рик смягчил голос, – Кэрол. Если вдруг вам с Софией что-нибудь понадобится, обращайтесь.

Она по-птичьи дернула головой:

– Благодарю вас, мистер Граймс. Нам ничего не надо.

– Как скажете. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, что можете на меня рассчитывать.

Кэрол Пелетье все-таки посмотрела на него. Паника – вот что было в ее глазах. И, Рик понадеялся, хоть чуть-чуть надежды.

– До свидания, – повторила она, развернулась и пошла к школе.

Рик остался стоять у машины. Пока он мог сделать только это – совершенно, чудовищно недостаточно.

* * *

– Доллар за твои мысли, – сказал Шейн.

– Зря потратишь деньги. – Рик почти с ненавистью уставился в монитор. Текучка обычно не была ему в тягость, но сегодня сосредоточиться не получалось: не только из-за Кэрол, но из-за кошмара, дневника Клемана Руа – всего, что случилось за последнее время.

В полдень участок гудел растревоженным ульем: люди ходили, переговаривались, скрипели стульями, время от времени принимались трезвонить телефоны, словно всей округе внезапно понадобилась помощь полиции.

– У тебя такой вид, будто ты собрался кого-то убить.

Сожги его…

– Что?..

– Шучу. – Шейн откинулся на спинку кресла. Надо отдать другу должное – про забинтованные руки он не спросил. – Все еще копаешься в глубокой старине?

– Понемногу. – Рик решился. – Сейчас брошу тебе несколько документов, а ты скажи, я свихнулся или что-то в этом есть.

– Окей, приятель.

Шейн изучал карту пожаров и все данные, собранные о них, наверное, около получаса. То один файл, то другой, то открывал несколько параллельно. Друг вертел в пальцах ручку, и тем дальше, тем более резкими становились движения. Наконец, Шейн ее выронил, ругнулся и полез под стол.

– Ты кому-нибудь еще это показывал? – Ручка снова была в пальцах, и ее кончик указывал прямо на Рика.

– Нет, – покривил душой он.

– Слишком оно… – Шейн нахмурился. – Ну, будто одно к одному.

– Очевидно, ты хотел сказать.

– И при этом чертовски странно. Ненормально.

– Я подумал еще кое о чем. – Рик оперся локтями о столешницу. – Неужели никто раньше не заметил закономерности?

Шейн яростно почесал в затылке:

– Ты докопал аж до семидесятых годов. Наверняка хоть кто-нибудь должен был обратить на это внимание.

Рик развел руками.

– Черт… И к Хардингу не сунешься, – добавил друг. – В лучшем случае отправит проверять, в худшем скажет, что у нас, видать, работы маловато, если тратим время на всякую фигню.

– Если бы доказать, что осенние пожары связаны с весенними.

– А они связаны? – Шейн поднял бровь. – На это, знаешь ли, вообще ничего не намекает.

Рик понимал, что ступает на зыбкую почву:

– Я думаю, у них один источник. Доказательств у меня пока нет, но…

– …чутье полицейского, – закончил Шейн. – Только его к делу не пришьешь. Похоже, ты считаешь, что у меня свободного времени навалом. Хочешь, чтоб я проверил?

Рик кивнул, и друг тяжело вздохнул:

– Ну, это хоть получше, чем двухсотлетнее убийство жены шерифа.

– Судьи.

– Один черт. И это вместо того чтобы посидеть вечерком в баре! Между прочим, у Лесли – помнишь, такая рыженькая, прям огонь? – есть кузина…

– Шейн, не надо!

Друг послал ему осуждающий взгляд.

– Для тебя стараюсь.

Некстати вспомнился овраг, Дэрил, тяжесть его тела, хриплый шепот, ощущение чужого члена, прижатого к собственному… Черт! А может, воспользоваться предложением Шейна? Но это стало бы бегством, причем бегством малодушным.

…Неделя шла своим чередом, а Рику казалось, что он топчется на месте. Ничего нового, словно прошлое, высыпав горсть тайн, решило, что хватит и этого. Надо ждать: пока Дейл не переведет дневник, пока Дэрил не придумает что-нибудь, пока сам Рик не наткнется на очередные документы, пока…

Андреа позвонила вечером четверга. Голос у нее был взволнованным и торжественным одновременно:

– Рик! Если вы сейчас стоите, сядьте!

– Что случилось?

– Казнь того охотника – совсем не конец дела об убийстве Франсин. – В трубке ненадолго замолчали, и до Рика донесся шелест бумаг. – Спустя две недели по тому же обвинению арестовали еще одного человека.

– Кого? – Неужели все-таки Роя Чэмберса?

– В жизни не догадаетесь! Галахада Руа.

* * *

Наконец-то Дэрил выбрался на охоту: заказов стало поменьше, и Росс дал ему выходной посреди недели.

– Белки? – уточнил хозяин мастерской. – Не шутишь? Окей, спрошу у матери. Не удивлюсь, если она и правда умеет их готовить.

А еще Дэрил обещал Граймсу кролика, и слово надо было сдержать, пусть даже при мысли о копе до сих пор будто раздирало. Хорошо, что они не увидятся раньше следующего воскресенья, к тому времени надо как-то собраться. Ничего эдакого не произошло, повторил он себе, наверное, в тысячный раз. Да какого хрена? Обычно Дэрил умел держать член в штанах, не то что брат. Будто какое-то помрачение!

Охота всегда помогала успокоиться, а заодно и хорошенько поразмыслить. Первые часа два Дэрил никого не выслеживал, просто привыкал к здешнему лесу, запоминал его, отмечал тропинки: протоптанные людьми, возле которых вряд ли встретишь что интересное, и более узкие и незаметные, оставленные зверьем. Белки в Джорджии водились везде, но хотелось встретить добычу и посолиднее. Спустя еще несколько часов на плече болталась вязанка из беличьих тушек, достаточно, чтобы сварить суп. На первый раз хватит?

Сквозь деревья уже виднелась дорога, когда до ушей донеслось какое-то звяканье и громкие голоса. Дэрил остановился и прислушался: это не взрослые, дети. Судя по времени, они должны были еще учиться. Решили прогулять? Вот уж точно не его дело! Но тут кто-то зарыдал и принялся кричать. Дэрил чертыхнулся и пошел на звук.

Дуб, еще довольно молодой и толком не разросшийся, торчал возле самого края леса, а на одном из его сучьев сидела девчонка. Это она ревела. Возле ствола валялся велосипед, а рядом стоял пацан и кричал, чтобы она спускалась, а та только сильнее заходилась в плаче. И мальчишку, и девицу Дэрил знал: сын Граймса и эта, как ее, София, та самая, которая заходила к копу в гости. Да что тут у них стряслось?

Дэрил чертыхнулся еще раз и приблизился к дубу. Пацан, наконец, заметил, что они не одни, и глаза у него стали огромными.

– Чего тут у вас? Ты ее обидел?

– Нет! – возмущенно выпалил мальчишка.

Дэрил приложил руку козырьком ко лбу и посмотрел на девчонку. Та громко шмыгнула носом:

– Карл тут ни при чем!

– Тогда хрен ли ты туда забралась?

София судорожно цеплялась за ветку повыше, и вид у нее был до черта перепуганный. Значит, ни при чем? Ну-ну.

– Правда! Я сама… – Кажется, она опять решила разреветься.

– Что сама-то?

– Я… не могу спуститься.

Вот придурки!

– Ведь как-то ты туда забралась.

– Не кричите на нее! – Пацан аж покраснел от возмущения. – София, я сейчас…

Дэрил едва успел перехватить его за шкирман.

– Орешь тут пока только ты. Куда намылился? Тоже хочешь там застрять?

– Не трогайте меня!

– Окей, отпущу. Если ты уймешься.

– Я…

– Что? Отцу нажалуешься?

Тот стиснул зубы.

– Включи мозги. – Дэрил подавил вспыхнувшее раздражение. – Сук, на котором она сидит, тонкий, вас обоих не выдержит, а расстояние до ствола длиннее вытянутых рук. Как ты ей помогать собрался?

Мальчишка насупился, блеснул глазами из-под отросших лохм, но задумался.

– Тогда что делать? Девять-один-один звонить?

– Сама спустится. Эй, София! Для начала успокойся.

– Я… не могу.

– Можешь. Подыши поглубже. Вот так, молодец. Теперь перебирайся к стволу. Потихоньку, не спеши, мы никуда не денемся.

До земли тут ярдов пять, если грохнется, еще сломает себе что-нибудь. Но вслух Дэрил этого не сказал.

– Хорошо, – ровно произнес он. – Теперь тебе надо перевернуться. Держись правой рукой. Видишь ветку чуть ниже? За нее ухватишься левой, а ногу поставишь на ту, что под ней. Нет, не эту, она слишком тонкая. Ту, что рядом. Отлично. Переведи дыхание.

София распласталась по стволу, как лягушка, замерла.

– Давай дальше. Справа есть еще одна ветка, выдержит. Теперь опускай левую ногу – ниже, еще немного ниже. Вот так. Все хорошо?

Она едва заметно кивнула.

– Считай, ты уже на полпути. Нет, не сюда, этот сук совсем сухой, лучше его не трогать.

Вот так, понемногу. Что за сопляки пошли? Даже по деревьям лазить не умеют!

– Ну-ка подержи. – Дэрил снял с плеча арбалет и белок и сунул их пацану. – И не вздумай бросить.

Он подошел к стволу вплотную и поднял руки.

– Теперь левой ногой вон на тот нарост. Не расслабляйся.

Наконец, София опустилась достаточно, чтобы Дэрил сумел ее перехватить.

– Отпускай. Я тебя держу.

Для своего возраста девчонка оказалась настоящей пушинкой, и Дэрил легко поставил ее на землю. Нос у Софии все еще был красным, но хоть она уже не ревела.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала она.

– Не за что. В следующий раз лезть на что-нибудь более ветвистое.

София повела руками по щекам, размазывая налипшую на ладони грязь и кусочки коры. На Дэрила и своего приятеля она смотреть не спешила, зато узрела белок.

– Вы… их убили?

– Ну да.

– Зачем?

– Жрать хотелось.

Оба уставились на Дэрила большущими глазами.

– Их едят? – София нерешительно коснулась одного из телец.

– Конечно. Все едят. Ну-ка, пацан, давай их назад.

– Подождите. – Девчонка будто забыла, что недавно рыдала в три ручья. – Можно потрогать?

– Чего?

Она аж вжала голову в плечи, но ответила:

– Я никогда не видела белок так близко. В смысле, не на фото. Мы их иногда подкармливаем, но они такие быстрые!

– Трогай, – пожал плечами Дэрил. – Им уже пофиг.

Руки у Софии были тонкими, будто паучьи лапки, и длинными. Она, как зачарованная, щупала несчастных белок, поглаживала пальцами шкурки. На локте у нее виднелась неплохая такая царапина, на запястье краснела содранная кожа. Хорошо девчонка приложилась, пока ползла вниз. А это что такое?

– Подними-ка руку.

София замерла.

– Подними, – повторил Дэрил.

Девчонка скукожилась так, будто ее кто лупить собрался.

– София? – Пацан переводил взгляд с нее на Дэрила и обратно.

Она все-таки подчинилась. На внутренней стороне выше локтя, почти скрытые рукавом футболки, темнели синяки. Дэрил шагнул, задрал рукав сильнее. Не показалось – четыре штуки. А еще один, надо полагать, с другой стороны. Приличные такие, слишком здоровые для пацана, значит, это не он.

Дэрил покосился на мальчишку. Тот тоже пялился на следы от пальцев и мрачнел с каждым мгновением.

– Нам надо идти, – неожиданно безжизненным произнесла девчонка. – Папа будет ругаться.

Дэрил прикусил язык, хотя очень хотелось брякнуть что-нибудь, а толку? Только девчонка, как пить дать, перепугается. Он выпустил Софию, и та судорожно одернула рукав и подошла к валявшемуся на земле велосипеду. Пацан сунул Дэрилу белок и арбалет, выражение лица у него было совсем убитым.

– Не говорите никому, – буркнул он.

– Что именно? То, что вы школу прогуливали, твой отец и так узнает.

Мальчишка послал ему разозленный взгляд, почти сразу сменившийся на растерянный и какой-то испуганный.

– Что видели нас вдвоем. Ее отец, – он почти выплюнул это слово, – взбесится.

– Окей.

Теперь мальчишка смотрел недоверчиво, видно, не ожидал, что Дэрил так просто согласится.

– Правда? И папе не расскажете?

– Вы с отцом сами разберетесь.

Пацан медленно кивнул.

– Он знает, – вдруг негромко произнес мальчишка. – Не про Софию, про то, что мистер Пелетье бьет ее маму. И ничего не делает.

– А что он, по-твоему, может сделать?

– Ну… Он же помощник шерифа.

Дэрил вздохнул.

– Помощники шерифа много чего не могут. Знаешь, у них до хрена правил.

Черт! Ему бы в голову никогда не пришло, что он станет оправдывать копа!

– Он сказал, что поговорит с миссис Пелетье. Что она должна подать заявление.

– Значит, поговорит.

Мальчишка поджал губы, и Дэрил мысленно выматерился.

– Слушай, твой отец – хороший человек.

– Вы его не знаете.

– Меньше твоего, но знаю. И он упрямый, как черт-те что. Всегда своего добивается.

Пацан, наконец, кивнул.

– Тебе с ним повезло, – добавил Дэрил. – Уж я в отцах разбираюсь.

– Почему это?

– Потому что мой за такие проделки уже давно выбил из тебя всю душу.

Пацан часто-часто заморгал. Пусть поразмыслит маленько, ему полезно.

Дэрил забросил белок и арбалет на плечо, посмотрел на ждущую у велосипеда девчонку. Как ей помочь?.. Опасный вопрос, потому что ничегошеньки Дэрил поделать не мог. Никогда не мог. Она же мелкая совсем и тощая, как оглодавший жеребенок. Дунешь – и переломится. А ее мать… Что она? Если бы его мать воскресла, и он спросил: «Почему ты не ушла от этого мудака?», что она ответила? Наверное, к лучшему, что этот вопрос больше не задать.

Дэрил развернулся и побрел вглубь леса. Сзади звякнул велосипедный звонок, значит, сопляки покатили домой. И все-таки зачем девчонка полезла на чертов дуб? Явно не выпендриться захотелось. Мальчишка, судя по растерянному виду, сам не понял, что случилось. Ляпнул что-нибудь сдуру, а девчонка психанула?

Не твое дело. Все равно ты ничего не можешь. У тебя и без этого проблем хватает. Пусть с Софией и ее матерью разбирается Граймс. Вот дерьмо! Дэрил остановился и задрал голову, уставившись в просвечивающее сквозь ветви небо. Он ощущал себя распоследним уродом, еще и трусливым в придачу. И от этого чувства теперь не избавиться.

* * *

Андреа заглянула к Рику в пятницу поздно вечером.

– Не смогла дотерпеть до выходных, – призналась она. – Уже позвонила папе, и он сказал, что попросит Дейла перевести записи, относящиеся именно к этим событиям. Все равно на первых страницах ничего интересного.

Андреа улыбалась, глаза горели – старая история захватила ее целиком.

– Пап, кто это? – Сын выглянул из своей комнаты.

– Знакомься, Карл, это мисс Андреа Харрисон.

– Привет. – Она склонила голову набок и протянула руку.

Сын на мгновение смутился, но потом ее пожал.

– Привет.

– Хотите поужинать? – предложил Рик. – Мы как раз собирались.

– Лучше кофе. Съем сейчас что-нибудь, а папа обидится, если я не смогу проглотить ни кусочка из того, что он приготовил. Все равно я ненадолго.

Рик кивнул, предложил гостье присаживаться и отправился на кухню. Карл увязался следом.

– Она красивая, – громко шепнул он, пока Рик включал кофемашину и доставал чашки.

Андреа действительно была очень привлекательной и при этом совсем непохожей на Лори.

– Кажется, в холодильнике остались маффины, – вслух сказал Рик. – Перебьем себе аппетит.

– Пап, вы с ней…

– Нет, мы просто знакомые.

На лице Карла проступило разочарование.

После звонка из школы сына следовало наказать, но Рик понял, что совершенно этого не хочет. Он остановился на некоем компромиссе – получил клятвенное обещание, что за выходные Карл уберется в доме. Та самая весенняя уборка, которой обычно занималась Лори и на которую в этом году у самого Рика не осталось сил.

– Зачем тебе понадобилось прогуливать? – задал он единственный вопрос.

Сын нахохлился:

– Нужно было. Правда.

Он словно ждал, что его спросят еще о чем-то, но Рик молчал.

– Я не делал ничего опасного. И не тусил с Тимми Блейком. Честное слово.

– Этому я, конечно, рад. Но рассказать, где был, не хочешь?

Карл поразмыслил немного, затем помотал головой.

– Ладно. Если все-таки передумаешь, поговорим.

Побеседовать Карл так и не собрался, зато вымыл не в свой день посуду, объявив, что Рик наверняка устал. Значит, чувствовал себя виноватым. Уже хорошо.

…Кофе наконец-то приготовился, Рик поставил чашки и тарелку со сластями на поднос и вернулся в гостиную.

Андреа с некоторой грустью посмотрела на маффины, вздохнула, но потом решилась и стащила один.

– Я пойду заниматься, – объявил Карл, окинул Рика и гостью внимательным взглядом и ушел к себе.

– Он симпатичный, – сказала Андреа. – Очень похож на вас. Ваша жена… – Она сделала паузу.

– Умерла два года назад.

– Простите. – Андреа взяла чашку.

Рик качнул головой.

– Давайте лучше поговорим о Галахаде Руа.

– Конечно! – Гостья снова просияла. – Эта история чем дальше, тем интереснее.

– Почему брата Франсин обвинили в убийстве?

Андреа откинулась на спинку дивана.

– Всплыли письма Галахада к сестре, весьма, хм, нежного свойства. Тогдашняя общественность определенно была шокирована и возмущена. Он обращался к Франсин не иначе как mon amour и, главное, в одном из писем молил ее о встрече. Обещал, если она пожелает, увезти ее далеко-далеко из Пайн Лейк.

Брат был влюблен в сестру? Конечно, в жизни случается всякое. И тут же вспомнилось, что своего тайного возлюбленного Франсин тоже называла mon amour.

– А ответные письма?

– Если и были, не уцелели. По крайней мере, в бумагах, относящихся к делу, речь шла только о письмах Галахада и цитировались особо выдающиеся места из них. Даже не представляю, что чувствовал Рой Чэмберс, когда все это всплыло!

– Галахад защищался?

– Нет. Как я поняла, старший брат, Абель, пытался что-то предпринять, но Галахад сразу же признал свою вину целиком и полностью. Да, умолял сестру о встрече, а когда та согласилась, убил, движимый темной страстью. Что скажете?

Рик потер переносицу:

– Что тут концы с концами не сходятся.

– Думаете, Галахада заставили?

– Вы сказали, что он признался сразу же. Либо так быстро сломали, либо никто не заставлял.

– Тогда убийца – все-таки он?

Рик сгорбился и оперся локтями о колени.

– А вот это не факт. – Он ступал на зыбкую почву, а потому тщательно подбирал слова. – Мы знаем, что Франсин не хотела выходить замуж за Роя, равно как и Галахад был против этого брака. Брат наверняка считал, что сестра страдает. И она действительно могла страдать. У нас с Дэрилом есть основание считать, что Франсин ждала в овраге кого-то знакомого, кому доверяла, но на встречу явился иной человек. Тот, которого она боялась.

Андреа прищурилась:

– И что же это за основания? Знаете, мы, юристы, не верим на слово.

– Правильно делаете. Надеюсь, в дневнике Клемана Руа найдется хоть какое-то подтверждение.

– Но вы источник сведений не раскроете.

– Не для протокола, мэм, но это из той области, в которую Билл не верит.

В глазах Андреа вспыхнуло любопытство, но она удержалась от следующего вопроса и вернулась к теме разговора:

– Итак, Франсин отправилась на встречу с братом: то ли чтобы попросить уняться, то ли совсем наоборот.

Дэрил упомянул, что в видении у Франсин был саквояж. Получается, она согласилась, чтобы брат увез ее далеко-далеко? Но почему тогда этот саквояж не всплыл в перечне вещей? Вряд ли потому, что о нем забыли.

– Вы вспомнили о чем-то еще?

– Да, но мне сначала надо подумать. Итак, на встречу явился кто-то другой. Убийца.

– А куда пропал Галахад?

– Хороший вопрос. Его каким-то образом задержали. Затем, как нам уже известно, Франсин убили.

– Тогда, получается, Галахад знал возможного убийцу. Настоящего, не того несчастного охотника.

– Но почему-то молчал.

– Боялся, что о его отношениях с сестрой узнают?

– Как вариант. – Рик глотнул уже начинающий остывать кофе. – Но правда все-таки выплыла.

Андреа потянулась к следующему маффину, однако так и не взяла.

– Значит, убийца – не Рой Чэмберс.

Рик кивнул:

– Если бы он знал, что Франсин встречается с собственным братом, то сделал все, чтобы не допустить огласки. Нашел другой способ с ним расквитаться. И, хотя это утверждение шаткое, Рою сложно было сделать так, чтобы Галахад не пришел на встречу. По крайней мере, чтобы это не вызывало подозрение.

– И тогда история с фальшивым убийцей-охотником теряет смысл.

Андреа послала Рику заговорщицкий взгляд:

– Итак, ваш вердикт, помощник шерифа.

– Кто-то, знающий и Франсин, и Галахада. Кто-то, способный сделать так, чтобы Галахад не пришел на встречу, а затем заставивший его молчать о произошедшем. Кто-то, кого Франсин боялась.

– Абель, – произнесли они одновременно, и сразу же Андреа нахмурилась:

– Но зачем? Предположим, он хотел, чтобы эти отношения прекратились – ведь Абель устроил брак Франсин с Роем. Но тогда наорал бы на сестру, пригрозил разоблачением и отправил домой.

– Мы опять что-то упускаем.

– Кучу всего. Откуда-то же всплыли письма Галахада? Почему Абель не позаботился разыскать все улики, указывающие на отношения сестры и брата, и их уничтожить? Окей, он не знал о письмах, тем более подозрительно, что их нашли так вовремя!

– Зато понятно, почему Галахад не отрицал вину. Что ему оставалось делать? Обвинить брата? Наверное, он был раздавлен.

– Мальчишке исполнилось всего двадцать. Даже представить страшно, что с ним творилось.

Знать, что твой брат убил вашу сестру, женщину, которую ты любил, – такое врагу не пожелаешь. Галахад мог винить во всем себя: он назначил встречу и, пусть не по своей воле, не пришел.

В дверь позвонили.

– Прошу прощения.

Рик отставил чашку, поднялся. Он никого сегодня не ждал, и время позднее. Вряд ли это Дэрил. Рик сам не знал, хотел ли он этого: всю неделю метался между желанием увидеть и хоть ненадолго забыть.

– Привет! – За дверью оказался Шейн.

Облегчение и совсем немного разочарования сплелись в тугой клубок, но Рик улыбнулся:

– А как же Лесли?

– Да ну ее! Решил заглянуть к тебе. Разумеется, не налегке. – Шейн потряс сумкой, в которой что-то булькнуло. – О, ты не один? – Он вытянул шею, заглянув Рику через плечо. – Ничего себе! Да ты времени зря не терял, брат. Познакомишь?

Андреа тоже встала с дивана и внимательно рассматривала Шейна.

– Это мой друг и напарник…

– Офицер Уолш, я помню. – Выражение лица Андреа стало… прохладным.

– Мы знакомы? – широко улыбнулся Шейн. – Быть не может! Я бы ни за что не забыл такую кра…

– Один хороший человек менял мне колесо, а вы на пустом месте к нему прицепились.

Улыбка Шейна несколько поблекла.

– А, мисс…

– Рик, боюсь, мне уже пора. Если Дейл что-нибудь найдет, я позвоню. А даже если не найдет, все равно заглядывайте. Папа будет рад.

– Обязательно.

– Попрощайтесь за меня с Карлом.

Андреа послала ему теплую улыбку, а проходя мимо Шейна, негромко фыркнула. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, друг развернулся к Рику.

– Почему все красотки такие стервозные? Но… – он покачал головой, – вот уж не ожидал! Хвалю!

– Шейн, мы с Андреа не встречаемся.

– Я сделаю вид, что этого не слышал. Ладно, не хочешь признавать – твое дело. По пиву?

Прямо сейчас больше всего хотелось вежливо его выпроводить, поразмыслить над тем, что рассказал Андреа, позвонить Дэрилу, но… сегодня же вечер пятницы. И Шейн, если пришел, беспокоился. Можно и нужно устроить себе небольшой отдых.

– Окей, – улыбнулся Рик. – По пиву.

Дэрилу он позвонит завтра.

* * *

Уродов Дэрил успел заметить раньше, чем они увидели его. Тех самых прихвостней Джо – быстро же они его разыскали! Оставалось только тешить себя мыслью, что ублюдки оказались тут случайно, хотя верилось слабо. Дэрил притаился в кустах возле того пожарища, на которое не так давно его отвел Граймс, и наблюдал, как один из хмырей рылся под капотом тачки, все того же памятного крайслера, а второй говорил ему что-то, распахнув дверцу салона. И чего мудаки застряли именно здесь? Другого места проверить мотор нет? Хорошо, что Дэрил припарковал «Триумф» не у дороги, а спрятал у сгоревшего дома!

Идиотская была идея – припереться сюда еще раз. Но Дэрил хотел попробовать снова: вдруг все-таки удастся что-нибудь учуять? Какой-нибудь след. Понять, почему загорелось именно то, что загорелось. Разумеется, только зря потратил время.

А уроды на дороге все никак не унимались и не сваливали. Первый, рыжеволосый, вылез наконец из-под капота и принялся размахивать руками. Ветер уносил его слова в сторону, но, похоже, чуваку так и не удалось разобраться с тачкой. Его приятель, бородатый хмырь, что-то ответил, а потом указал на дом. Чего? Уроды же не решили тут перекантоваться? Только этого не хватало!

Дэрил осторожно подался назад, стараясь, чтобы ни одна ветка не хрустнула, и подошел к мотоциклу. Как теперь прикажешь выбираться? Если обойти дом сзади, то шанс есть. Чуть дальше, за заброшенным садом, начинался перелесок, там можно затеряться. Дэрил взялся за руль, снял «Триумф» с тормоза и аккуратно покатил, вслушиваясь в доносящийся с дороги шум.

Когда раздался стук ботинок по крыльцу, Дэрил как раз добрался до угла и завернул за него. Отлично, тут кусок глухой стены, никто не увидит. Дальше темнела обрушившаяся часть дома, уже хуже. Дэрил взял чуть левее, где торчала разросшаяся гортензия. Обогнуть ее, и будет здоровенная гора из обгоревших досок и остатков крыши. Уроды глухо переговаривались, но выяснять, о чем они трепались, Дэрил не собирался. Не до того.

Если пригнуться как следует, гортензия скрывала и его, и «Триумф». Еще чуть-чуть… Что-то громко треснуло, и Дэрил замер. Голоса в доме умолкли. Черт! Неужели выползут посмотреть, кто шумел? Но вот уроды заговорили снова, почти закричали. Ну и пусть лаются! А Дэрил принялся толкать мотоцикл, пока, наконец, не добрался до сада. Нет, еще рано расслабляться, дальше. В перелеске уже можно было позволить себе выдохнуть и немного постоять отдыхая. Через час сгустятся сумерки, и к этому времени нужно выбраться на дорогу. Пока же Дэрил продолжил путь по почти исчезавшей тропинке: чем дальше от пожарища он выползет на шоссе, тем лучше.

Спустя некоторое время стало ясно, что тропка медленно, но верно уводит прочь от дороги в совсем уж глухие заросли. Дэрил прикинул направление и едва не присвистнул – именно там были развалины старого города и церковь. Ну уж нет! Там ему делать нечего. Пора выруливать отсюда, тем более, тащить «Триумф» через лес совсем нелегко. Пришлось сойти с тропинки и попереться напрямик. Под колесами и ногами хрустели ветки, и это казалось единственным звуком в притихшем лесу.

Деревья впереди раздвинулись, выпуская на поляну – чертовски странную. Лес стеной обступил пятачок земли, покрытой пожелтевшей хрупкой травой, а посреди торчали несколько мертвых стволов. Дэрил оставил мотоцикл на краю полянки, а сам подошел ближе. Яблони, наверное, сад, хоть и удивительно крохотный. Но тогда почему лес не поглотил его? Откуда взялось пустое пространство между яблонями и остальными деревьями? Эдакая полоса отчуждения?

– Это вы не хотите, чтобы лес вас поглотил, или лес вас ненавидит?

Собственный голос показался неуместно громким. Может, Дэрилу почудилось, но по веткам ближайшей яблони словно пробежала мелкая дрожь.

– Значит, вы не такие уж и мертвые, да?

Если он понял правильно, то мать рассказывала именно об этом. Она сама не видела подобного, повторяла историю деда.

– Раньше так делали. Очень редко, но делали. И если удавалось, если никто чужой не узнавал, это могло тянуться десятилетиями. Главное, правильно ухаживать. Ты ведь догадываешься, о чем я?

Дэрил вынул нож и шагнул к дереву, вогнал лезвие в кору. Ничего – чертова яблоня засохла. Но Дэрил продолжал ковырять ствол. Сердце колотилось все чаще и чаще, на висках выступил пот. Давай же, сука! Если понадобится, доберусь до самой сердцевины! Он ударил ножом еще раз, налег изо всех сил, затем потянул назад. Острие было измазано чем-то, казавшимся уже набегающих сумерках почти черным. Дэрил стер его подушечкой пальца, сунул ее в рот. От знакомого металлического привкуса волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

– Ну вы и дерьмо, – произнес Дэрил давно сдохшим жителям чертового города. – Какое же вы дерьмо!

Он согнулся, уперся ладонями в колени. Пепел и кости. Миссис Росс сказала, на них не вырастет ничего хорошего. Она неправа, вполне себе вырастет, потому что земле плевать, чем ее удобряют. Но это…

– Процветали, значит? На зависть соседям?

Наверное, сначала ублюдки довольствовались чужаками. Мало ли, куда делся очередной путник? Может, заблудился и упал со скалы, может, зверье сожрало. Но вокруг появлялись новые города, а леса редели. Пропажу случайных прохожих стали замечать. Рано или поздно – но стали замечать. Что вы устроили тогда?

Сейчас Дэрил ненавидел их: всех-всех жителей Пайн Лейк, колдунов – глав трех семейств, собственных предков и себя. Кровь, текущая в его венах, была отравлена, она будто жгла, разъедала сосуды и плоть. Зачем он расковырял ствол? Зачем узнал?! Черт! Да будто он раньше не догадывался!

Дэрил вернулся к мотоциклу и уселся возле него на землю, ту, что очистилась, что боролась с засевшей в ней скверной, которая никак не сдавалась, пусть от нее и остался пяток подыхающих деревьев. Не надо себе врать – Дэрил подозревал, что тут творилось, уже после второго сна с печами. Ничего не дается просто так, вопрос в том, насколько велика цена. Неужели оно того стоило?

Дэрил вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил.

– Какая же ты мразь, – шепнул он покойному Клеману Руа. – Не лучше старшего братца. Кишка оказалась тонка признаться своим детям, что вы здесь делали? Правильно семейку прокляли. Слышишь? Правильно!

Надо будет вернуться сюда и спилить или срубить яблони. Лес будет только благодарен.

Дэрилу было до черта страшно – мерзкий трусливый страх от одной мысли о том, что придется рассказать об этом Граймсу.

Мои предки приносили в жертву людей.


	10. Ловушка

Граймс, как и обещал, завалился в субботу ближе к вечеру. Хотел потрепаться, перед тем как они отправятся к Биллу. Дэрил наблюдал из распахнутых ворот мастерской, как коп припарковал тачку у офиса, махнул рукой Ти-Догу, и тот ответил. Даже Росс пробурчал что-то вроде «Привет». Черт! Когда, ну когда коп умудрился стать приятелями с половиной здешнего народа? Это он нарочно – чтоб втереться в доверие и… Нет, конечно, Граймс действительно не из таких. Дэрил в сотый раз бесился и в сотый раз понимал, что злится на себя. Да что же он такой мудак, а? Не иначе как наследственное.

Но вот коп добрался до Дэрила, и радостная физиономия маленько поблекла. А он ведь здорово устал! Другим показывать не хотел, а Дэрилу, получается дове… Короче, счел, что можно не изображать бодрячка.

– Пошли ко мне. – Это было честно – Дэрил уже видел дом Граймса, так что пора продемонстрировать и свое жилище.

И все равно стало дико не по себе, когда коп замер посреди трейлера и принялся озираться. Ну на что тут пялиться так долго?

– Здесь уютно, – вынес вердикт Граймс, словно не заметив облезлых стен и расцарапанной столешницы.

– Если хочешь, садись на кровать. Диван провалиться может.

– Я видел трейлер Дейла за офисом.

– Угу. Пригнал во вторник. Но там возни надолго.

Граймс осторожно присел на самый краешек кровати, и та печально скрипнула.

– Твой? – Он кивнул в сторону висевшего на стене арбалета.

Чей же еще?

– Карлу бы понравился, – добавил коп.

– Чего, у вас по-прежнему хреново? – не удержался Дэрил.

Граймс помотал головой.

– Пожалуй, получше. Он на неделе прогулял школу. Теперь в выходные будет убираться в доме.

– Сказал почему?

– Молчит, как солдат в плену у врага. – Коп провел рукой по лицу и принялся тереть переносицу. – Я решил не настаивать. Если захочет, объяснит.

Смешно завидовать сопляку, но Дэрил осознал, что завидует. Тому, что Граймс – нормальный отец, и пусть прямо сейчас у них с сыном все так себе, они обязательно договорятся и помирятся. А его отцу либо было посрать, где сыновья, главное, чтобы не путались под ногами, либо он принимался докапываться до чего угодно, только бы выместить злость.

– Есть одна женщина, – вдруг заговорил Граймс. – Она была учительницей Карла в начальной школе. Муж бьет ее. Карл это знает, я это знаю, но ничего не могу поделать.

– Прямо совсем?

– Я встретил ее на днях. Попытался побеседовать… Черт, тухло звучит, да?

– Точняк.

– Спасибо. – Граймс невесело усмехнулся. – Ненавижу чувствовать себя бессильным.

Стоило сказать что-нибудь о том, что как до нормальных людей докапываться, у копов всегда силы есть, а вот сделать что-нибудь настоящее… Вместо этого Дэрил уселся рядом с Граймсом, и поганая кровать сразу прогнулась так, что их едва не впечатало друг в друга.

– Придумаешь что-нибудь.

Предупредить бы его, что сын прогуливал школу с дочкой этой самой женщины, но Дэрил пообещал молчать.

– Хей, страж закона, ты пришел на жизнь пожаловаться или еще что-то есть?

– Нет, конечно. Андреа узнала кое-что в Морроу.

Граймс рассказывал про Галахада Руа, а Дэрил, ловя, дай бог, половину слов, смотрел на него и не мог оторваться. Наверное, он был смешон и жалок – вот так пялился, разглядывал кажущийся бледным в полумраке трейлера профиль, лоб, который то хмурился, и на нем появлялись складки, то опять разглаживался, двигавшиеся губы. Разве такое бывает, когда тебе просто нравится голос сидящего рядом человека?

– Ты меня слушаешь?

– Угу. Ты считаешь, Галахад кого-то покрывал.

– А ты? Что думаешь ты?

– Я ж не коп.

Ты зачем пришел? Хорошо, что Дэрил только подумал это, а не выпалил вслух. Нахрен тебе мое мнение? Нахрен я? Ты прекрасно обходишься сам.

– Хей, Граймс. – Дэрил подался к нему, и коп невольно слегка откинулся, как раз достаточно, чтобы упереться руками по обе стороны от бедер. Оттолкнет или нет? Мгновения казались длинными и вязкими, густая тишина давила в барабанные перепонки. Дэрил подался еще немного, и Граймс сначала опустился на локти, а потом вытянулся на спине. Вот так, хорошо. Он наконец-то снял повязки, интересно, следы остались? Дэрил сел прямо, взял его запястье и притянул к себе. Как он и думал – темно-розовая полоса по-прежнему прочерчивала ладонь. Наощупь кожа казалась тут более гладкой, натянутой, как на барабане.

– Больно?

Граймс мотнул головой. Дэрил не устоял, сделал то, что так давно хотел: провел по следу от веревки языком. Коп резко и рвано выдохнул.

– Дэрил…

– Тихо. Тут тонкие стенки.

Он выпустил ладонь Граймса, положил руку ему на пах. Коп напрягся, прикусил губу, но не издал ни звука. Когда Дэрил потянулся к пряжке ремня, Граймс будто заколебался, неуверенно перехватил его запястье.

– Мне прекратить? Нет?

Дэрил едва разглядел кивок, затем чужие пальцы исчезли. Вот и отлично. Лучше не думать, просто делать то, что хотелось. А Дэрил хотел, хотя последний раз отсасывал лет сто назад. Сначала ремень, потом молния. Дэрил стянул брюки копа сразу вместе с трусами, тот помог, приподняв бедра. Он по-прежнему молчал, но дышал все чаще.

Как бы устроиться поудобнее? Дэрил сполз на пол, встал на колени, стащил брючину и белье с одной ноги полностью. Граймс опять не возразил, и от такой податливости, безмолвного разрешения творить, что вздумается, мозг будто вырубало. Дэрил провел кончиками пальцев от колена к паху, сначала едва касаясь, затем надавил, и на коже проступили и почти сразу исчезли белые следы. Ему нравилось, что он видел. Чертовски нравилось! Упругие темные волоски окружали уже наполовину вставший член, дорожкой поднимались от него к пупку. Дэрил взъерошил их, другой рукой, обхватил основание, проследил большим пальцем крупную вену, и та еще четче выступила на плоти. Граймс сдавленно охнул.

Дэрил подхватил его под колено, забросил ногу себе на плечо. Как в фантазии, даже лучше. Он сжал чужое бедро, невольно облизнулся и услышал еще один вздох, быстрый и легкий. Ладно, хватит дразниться, тем более, это действовало в обе стороны: собственный член ощутимо давил на ширинку. Дэрил не мог разглядеть глаз Граймса – видел только, как они поблескивают, но этого хватало: все его напряженное тело умоляло. Как тут откажешь?

Дэрил подождал, когда накопится побольше слюны, и взял член в рот. Он почти забыл это ощущение жара и вкус нежной солоноватой кожи. Не стоит спешить – сначала головка. Можно обвести ее языком, задержаться на уздечке. Граймс застонал было, оборвал себя и тихо выругался. Если б не член во рту, Дэрил бы улыбнулся. Он расслабил горло, втянул щеки, и удалось взять почти до половины. Вот так, понемногу.

Да, то самое чувство, когда кажется, что от члена к голове через все тело словно протянулся здоровенный нерв, есть только он, а остальной мир исчез. Дэрил подался чуть назад, снова вперед. Привыкшее горло наконец-то впустило член до конца. Вена пульсировала под языком – сердце Граймса судорожно колотилось. А если начать двигаться уверенней, оно станет биться как бешеное.

Дэрил, насколько мог, поднял глаза. Грудь копа вздымалась, кажется, он прикусил руку, чтобы не стонать, а пальцы другой опустились Дэрилу на голову, вплелись в волосы. И никаких слов не надо, все и так ясно. Хочу еще – еще, и еще, и еще. Дэрил ненадолго выпустил этот восхитительный, твердый член, шумно выдохнул и опять сомкнул вокруг него губы, не дожидаясь протестующего стона. Челюсть с непривычки легонько ныла. Фигня!

Он опустил руку, вслепую нашарил собственный ремень, расстегнул и его, и молнию и обхватил член. Вот так гораздо лучше! Граймс пытался лежать спокойно, но явно из последних сил. Его тело сотрясала дрожь: сначала мелкая, она становилась все крупнее. Он глухо промычал что-то, пальцы в волосах судорожно сжались. Дэрил казался себе этаким отлаженным механизмом, мотором, цилиндры в котором синхронно двигались в едином ритме: рука на своем члене, губы – на чужом. Жаль, нельзя так двигаться вечно. Граймс напрягся, выгнулся так, что под тонкой тканью рубашки проступили соски, и кончил. От его сдавленного всхлипа воздух как будто завибрировал, и это стало последней каплей – Дэрил тоже не выдержал.

Он сумел проглотить только часть, остатки спермы, смешавшись со слюной, принялись стекать по обмякавшему члену. Дэрил слизывал их, слушая, как постепенно дыхание Граймса выравнивается. Его рука все еще лежала на волосах, уже не цеплялась за них, а поглаживала, потом пальцы, словно ослабев, соскользнули. Все.

В голове царила блаженная пустота, но Дэрил знал, что это ненадолго. Он отстранился, принялся рассматривать себя. Вроде перемазался слишком сильно, но вытереться нужно. Где-то валялись бумажные салфетки… Дэрил поднялся, подтянул сползшие джинсы. Он не любил себя в эти моменты: в башке все еще сумбур и ты до безобразия уязвим. Черт его знает, как у Граймса, но Дэрил предпочел на него не глядеть. Салфетки нашлись на полке под самым потолком.

– Нужно? – Дэрил вытащил себе парочку и, по-прежнему не смотря на копа, протянул ему коробку.

– Спасибо. – Прозвучало это… ну, немного странно. А вот следующие слова стали неожиданностью. – Дэрил, зачем?

– Чего?

Он все-таки обернулся, уставился на Граймса, уже застегивавшего брюки. Даже в полумраке было видно, что щеки у копа горят.

– В смысле… – Тот поглядел в ответ, и захотелось свалить куда подальше. – Зачем тебе это?

– Хреново, что ли, вышло?

– Нет! – И сразу же Граймс понизил голос. – Я просто не думал, что ты…

– Я не из этих.

Кажется, он растерялся:

– Но тогда…

Ну началось!

– Захотелось. И ты вроде не возражал.

Дэрил затянул ремень, вытащил сигарету из пачки на столе и закурил. Привкус во рту и сам исчез бы, но так быстрее.

– Просто… Понимаешь, я никогда раньше…

Как же Дэрил ненавидел такие разговоры! Но Граймс из тех, кто любил все осложнять.

– Не бери в голову.

Тот упрямо вскинулся.

– Но это и правда странно.

– Если ждешь, что я разложу тебе все по полочкам, то извини.

– Я вижу сны, – вдруг выдал Граймс. – С огнем. И с тобой. С тех пор как мы спасли девочку.

По спине пробежал холодок.

– Мне никогда не снилось, что я… с другим мужчиной.

– Замолчи, а?

– Дэрил?

Проклятье! Он не знал! А чертов разговор бесил все больше. Бесил и даже пугал. Огонь, значит? Снова огонь? И чего Граймс хотел услышать?

– Это колдовство.

– В смысле?

– Хочешь объяснений? Окей, такое бывает. Я прибил ту тварь, которая была с тобой связана, притащил тебя к церкви. Вот это все как-то повлияло. Ты сам тут ни при чем. Радуйся.

Граймс с какого-то хрена поднялся.

– Хочешь сказать, что виновата магия?

– Ну да. Ты по-прежнему по бабам. А это так – развеется.

Разве Дэрил сказал не то, что этот придурок хотел услышать? Что все в порядке, мужик? Но Граймс молчал, и повисшая тишина аж вдавливала в пол. Чего ему надо?!

– Прекрати на меня пялиться! – не выдержал Дэрил.

Коп напрягся, потом сжал губы и медленно покачал головой. Дэрил ждал, он что-нибудь выдаст, очередную чушь, но тот одернул рубашку и пошел к выходу из трейлера. Хлопнула дверь. И опять тихо.

Дэрил изо всех сил зажмурился. Да что такое? Чего… Кретин! Не Граймс, он сам! Надо ведь было сказать что-то другое, да? Черт его знает, что, но другое! Опять пустота в башке – но уже иная, звенящая.

Сигарета дотлела до фильтра, и Дэрил зажег новую. А… всегда так! Он вечно спарывал какую-то хрень. Портил. Он же Диксон! А Диксоны только портить и способны. Семейная, мать ее, особенность! На мгновение захотелось рвануть за Граймсом, но Дэрил с размаху опустился на кровать, еще теплую от лежавшего тут тела. Он ведь прав, все дело в колдовстве. Граймс успокоится немного и сам это поймет. И к лучшему. Ему это на самом деле не сдалось, и Дэрилу, по-хорошему, не сдалось тоже.

Но почему тогда так хреново? Ведь какие-то десять минут назад было хорошо! Поганая сигарета горчила, и Дэрил выпустил ее изо рта, принялся вертеть. Хватит уже, уймись, дебил! Но внутри по-прежнему как кошки скреблись. Тянуло взять мобильник и… Дэрил прижал сигарету в тыльной стороне руки. Сначала ничего, а затем резкая боль отрезвила. Уже лучше. Он опять затянулся, смахнул пальцем пепел со свежего кругляшка ожога. Такая зараза будет напоминать о себе долго, Дэрил это прекрасно знал. Вот пусть и напоминает.

Все он сделал правильно! Первый раз за последнюю неделю дико захотелось напиться.

* * *

– Вы сегодня один? – удивился Билл.

Рик кивнул и заставил себя улыбнуться. Больше всего на свете он не хотел, чтобы Билл, Дейл и Андреа что-нибудь заметили. Дэрил словно ударил его чем-то тяжелым по голове, и та все еще гудела. Злость, растерянность и – за это Рик ненавидел себя – нечто сродни облегчению. «Это колдовство». Вот так просто. Это не ты вдруг возжелал странного, дело в магии. А как же сам Дэрил? Мерзкое чувство: словно тебя использовали. Да, «использовать» – самое подходящее слово. Какого черта ты не сказал мне об этом у оврага? Зачем вывалил теперь?

Рик не хотел думать об этом сейчас, в доме Билла, но мысли упорно просачивались, звенели надоедливыми москитами. От воспоминаний, как одновременно неловко и одуряюще хорошо это было, почти мутило. Потом, черт подери!

– Жаль, Дэрил не смог приехать, – вздохнул Дейл.

– Я пересказал ему последние новости.

Хорошо, что он не явился, – Рик не хотел его видеть. Плохо, что его тут нет, – он словно наплевал и на проклятие, и на себя, и на… Между ними встала стена, и с каждым часом она становилась все толще и толще.

– Насчет последних новостей. – Дейл постучал указательным пальцем по переплету дневника, и Рик заставил себя сосредоточиться. – Похоже, я нашел подтверждение вашей теории, пусть и косвенное.

Они снова сидели в гостиной: Дейл и Андреа – на диване, Билл и Рик – в креслах. Опять пили кофе. Просто их стало на одного человека меньше.

– Клеман Руа чрезвычайно не любил говорить прямо, – продолжал Дейл.

– Терпеть таких не могу, – фыркнула Андреа.

– Признаться, я тоже. Он постоянно повторяет, что Галахад невиновен, но при этом не называет имени настоящего убийцы, даже не строит предположений, кто это мог быть. Вот запись за тридцатое июля. – Дейл открыл дневник и принялся его листать. – Is suam sororem nunquam laedere potest, он, Галахад, никогда не сможет обидеть сестру. Далее, уже шестое августа, казнь Галахада состоится через два дня – Is suam sororem laedere non potest. Ни единого слова о том, что это ошибка или Чэмберс решил вспомнить о прежней вражде.

– Для Клемана новость о Галахаде и Франсин тоже была шоком, – предположил Билл.

– Похоже, да. И вину на эти отношения он возложил на сестру.

– Мужская шовинистская свинья, – буркнула Андреа.

– В то время, моя дорогая, все были шовинистами. Он не сомневался, что Франсин была несчастлива в браке – еще бы, она вышла замуж за врага! – но если уж так получилось, ее женское дело терпеть. Она же повела себя недостойно. Это самое мягкое, что Клеман написал о сестре.

– Странно, что он не воспользовался возможностью обвинить Чэмберса, – заметил Рик.

– Именно! – Дейл отвлекся от дневника и взял в руки чашку. – Поэтому я думаю, Клеман знал настоящего убийцу, но очень не хотел его называть.

– Абель.

– Это звучит логично. И с точки зрения Клемана, старший брат не сделал ничего дурного, разве что перестарался.

– Перестарался? – с таким возмущением вскинулась Андреа, что Билл и Дейл заулыбались. – Какого черта Клеман не сдал Абеля?

– У него были доказательства? Кроме подозрений. Мы этого не знаем, – развел руками Рик. – К тому же Абель – глава семьи, а Галахад…

– Всего лишь младший брат, запятнавший себя кровосмешением, – закончил Билл. – К тому же, как ни чудовищно это звучит, сдается мне, Клеман был не прочь, чтобы Руа и Чэмберсы снова стали врагами. Кто же тогда знал, что это закончится уничтожением города?

– Все равно есть несколько моментов, которые я не понимаю, – заговорил Рик.

– Мы вас внимательно слушаем, помощник шерифа. – Дейл посмотрел на него поверх очков.

– Во-первых, как и прежде, способ убийства. Если это Абель, все равно – почему именно перерезанное горло? Он ведь был врачом, мог знать, как быстро убить человека, однако выбрал именно этот способ. Во-вторых, само убийство. Почему Франсин надо было убить? Не запугать, не отправить назад к мужу, как угодно скрыть скандал? Да, Абель попытался перевалить вину на того охотника, думаю, мы имеем право считать, что это он подбросил украшения сестры. Но почему убийство?

– Франсин что-то знала? – предположила Андреа.

– Как вариант. Они с Галахадом собрались бежать. Франсин должна была понимать, что за ними погонятся. Вероятно, она как-то подстраховалась. Дэрил упоминал, что в Пайн Лейк творилось что-то нехорошее, так, может, Франсин собиралась раскрыть парочку секретов соседям в обмен на защиту?

– Отличная версия, – кивнул Билл. – Абель пришел в ярость и убил предательницу.

– Насколько Рой Чэмберс знал Галахада? – спросил Рик в пространство.

– Сложный вопрос. – Дейл опять погладил дневник. – Как понимаю, у этого мальчика была репутация человека, который и мухи не обидит.

– Абель хоть как-то пытался защитить Галахада?

– Что он мог поделать? Объявить убийцей себя? Абель настаивал, что брат невменяем, но никто не слушал. Чэмберс же требовал смерти Галахада. Как понимаю, он был в бешенстве, что Руа покрывали настоящего убийцу.

Абель… Абель хотел мира с Чэмберсами, дружил с Роем. И все, чего он достиг, могло рухнуть. Вот он – мотив. Но… смерть Франсин тоже все рушила. И письма Галахада всплыли чертовски вовремя!

– Было какое-то латинское выражение про выгоду. Кви доно… Кви подест…

– Cui podest malum? – Дейл погладил бороду. – В чьих интересах совершено злодеяние?

– Да! – Рик наконец-то осознал, что ему не нравилось. – Мы все время говорим о двух семьях. Но их было три! Кому выгодно, чтобы Руа и Чэмберсы сцепились друг с другом?

– Аллертоны, – произнесла Андреа. – Но как?

– Пока не представляю.

– Мне тоже сложно представить, как они, если это вообще они, могли подбросить пресловутые письма, – добавил Билл. – Но вы правы в том, что все словно одно к одному.

Кусочков пазла по-прежнему дико не хватало, но, кажется, Рик наконец-то увидел картину в целом. Чертовски мерзкую картину.

– Злокозненная женщина, – вспомнил он. – Клеман больше ее не упоминал?

Дейл помотал головой:

– Пока не встречал. Однако к Маасу он относился крайне пренебрежительно. И Руа, и Чэмберсы, похоже, мало во что ставили Аллертонов.

– Если мы хотим выяснить, что именно тогда произошло, то не должны забывать про третью семью. Чем дальше, тем больше все это кажется мне этакой западней.

– Для Руа?

– И для Чэмберса. Для обоих.

– Вы усложняете, – мягко заметил Билл.

– Рой Чэмберс ведь проклял и Аллертонов, и мы по-прежнему не знаем, за что. Но если они оказались замешаны, то становится ясно.

– Тогда нам надо узнать о них больше. Дейл?

– Буду переводить дневник дальше.

– И нужно выяснить про потомков, – добавил Рик.

– Это самая сложная часть, – заговорила Андреа. – Если кто-то и выжил, они могли переехать или сменить имя. И наверняка есть однофамильцы. Представляете, сколько на юге тех же Руа?

– Представляю. Вы так много сделали, и я не могу просить…

Она замахала руками:

– Я пороюсь в архивах еще. Мне правда интересно это Дело о Большом огне.

– Я помню, что ты в детстве хотела стать адвокатом по уголовным делам, – улыбнулся Билл.

– А вы с мамой меня отговаривали, – хмыкнула Андреа.

…Когда Рик собрался домой, на улице уже стемнело окончательно.

– До очередных новостей, – попрощался Дейл.

– Надеюсь, в следующий раз Дэрил будет с нами, – добавил Билл, и Рика словно царапнуло изнутри.

Андреа снова вышла проводить его на крыльцо.

– Так странно, – произнесла она в ночь.

– Что? – не понял Рик.

– Как мы все встретились. Дэрил менял мне колесо, вы с напарником проезжали мимо. Словно судьба.

А ведь Андреа не знала про тварь и колокол. Но это действительно казалось знаком – нет, Знаком.

– Я не верю в судьбу.

– Кажется, ты лукавишь.

Рик невольно усмехнулся.

– Чуть-чуть.

Они стояли совсем близко. Если бы он захотел, то мог поднять руку и обнять Андреа за плечи. Правильный жест. Наверняка она этого ждала, как ждала продолжения: что Рик привлечет ее к себе и поцелует. И это тоже было бы правильно. Он…

Красотка, сказал Шейн. Хвалю. И Карлу Андреа понравилась. Чем не повод выкинуть из головы Дэрила? Это же просто колдовство. «Ты по-прежнему по бабам. А это так – развеется». Однако чем он, Рик Граймс, тогда лучше? Он просто использует Андреа, чтобы доказать себе, что нормален? Она этого не заслужила.

– До очередных новостей, – повторил Рик слова Дейла и начал спускаться с крыльца. Показалось, что Андреа разочарованно вздохнула, но оборачиваться он не стал.

– Пока, – донеслось вслед.

Впереди ждала долгая ночь. Бессонная – в этом Рик был уверен.

* * *

– Два трупа, – мрачно произнес шериф Хардинг. – Хайди Джексон, 35 лет, белая, Патриша Чарлтон, 37 лет, черная. Пожар начался, вероятно, между двумя и тремя часами ночи, когда обе женщины спали. Эксперты говорят, скорее всего, задохнулись в дыму, так и не очнувшись.

– Ну хоть не мучились, – шепнул Хопкинс.

– На одной кровати спали, – добавил Бассет. – Точняк лесбы.

– Леон… – начал Рик, но его прервал рык Хардинга:

– Рот заткни, Бассет! Не наше дело, где и как жертвы спали. А вот брякнешь что перед журналюгами, они нас живьем сожрут! Только этого мне не хватало вдобавок к сплетням о пироманьяке!

Слухи таки появились, и уже было неважно, это Бассет не удержал язык за зубами или кому-то еще пришла в голову такая мысль. Главное, весь Кинг перешептывался о поджогах, а после нового пожара и двух трупов люди будут не просто сплетничать, они станут говорить громко и требовать от полиции действий.

Шериф выглядел непривычно встревоженным и лет на десять постаревшим. Неудивительно – ничего подобного раньше в Кинге не случалось. За полтора месяца четыре дела, и последнее оказалось пресловутым бензином, которым плеснули в огонь.

– Узнайте об этих девицах все, – требовал Хардинг. – С кем дружили, с кем ссорились, кто на них криво смотрел, когда они ездили в супермаркет! А эксперты пока выяснят причину пожара.

Опять несчастный случай. Разумеется, Рик не произнес этого вслух, но другой причины и быть не могло. Он уже проверил сгоревший дом на карте, где отметил все здания с оберегами. На нем знака предсказуемо не оказалось.

Что теперь? Брать ведро с краской и рисовать обереги на всех стенах? Дэрил сумел бы изобразить что-то подобное? Но тот пропал – целых четыре дня ни звонка, ни смс. Рик уже дозрел до того, чтобы явиться к Россу и, если понадобится, взять Дэрила за шиворот и заставить сделать хоть что-то.

Люди умирают, черт тебя подери!

– Как бы у Хардинга сердце не прихватило, – вздохнул Шейн, когда шериф отправил их всех работать.

Рик тоже заметил, как тот под конец принялся тереть грудь. 

– Он крепкий. Еще нас с тобой переживет.

– Будем надеяться. Никогда его раньше таким не видел. – Друг помедлил, но все же добавил, понизив голос: – Думаешь, это все твоя хренотень?

– У тебя есть другие версии? Насколько помню, о заброшенном доме до сих пор не сказали ничего внятного.

Шейн кивнул.

– Окей. Давай я ненадолго свихнусь и поверю, что у нас тут черти резвятся или даже боженька решил навести порядок и кого-то покарать. Почему тогда именно эти дома и именно эти люди?

– Я тоже об этом думал. Бродяга, благополучная семья, хулиганы и жившие вместе женщины.

Единственное, что их объединяло, земля, принадлежавшая когда-то Пайн Лейк, и отсутствие защиты. Но этого мало, должно быть что-то еще.

– Ничего общего. – Шейн нахмурился. – Ладно, что мы будем искать? Грешки? Они наверняка отыщутся. Да ткни пальцем в любого – каждый хоть раз да и вытворил что-нибудь.

И это тоже верно.

– Нам нужно не что-нибудь.

Все состоявшиеся и несостоявшиеся жертвы разного возраста, пола, расы, достатка. Почему они? Если это понять, удастся ли просчитать, где в следующий раз начнется пожар? В каком-то смысле Рик и его сослуживцы имели дело с маньяком, пусть не из плоти и крови, так почему бы не работать по привычной схеме?

– Мы ищем мотив, – произнес он вслух. – Как в любом преднамеренном убийстве.

– Боже, ты так в дурку угодишь. И я вместе с тобой за компанию. Мотив, значит. – Шейн почесал затылок. – Почему боженька наслал чуму именно на эти дома?

– Дьявол.

– Или дьявол, – легко согласился друг. – В чем добропорядочные граждане славного Кинга оказались не так уж добропорядочны? У нас с тобой просто до хрена свободного времени, чтобы вызнать всю их подноготную.

Sacrificium. Каждогодний осенний труп – жертвоприношение. По какому принципу он выбирался? По тому же, что и сейчас? Рик где-то читал, что в жертву богам приносили самое лучшее. Но здесь явно нечто другое.

Дэрил… Черт, все снова упиралось в Дэрила! Хотя тут-то он что подскажет? И он не знал, как это остановить. Вся надежда только на дневник и Дейла. Рик даже думать не хотел о том, что и там может не быть ответа.

* * *

Затишье растянулось на четыре дня. Граймс как сквозь землю провалился. В смысле, никуда, он, конечно, не делся – возьми мобильник и набери номер, и коп будет тут как тут. Но Дэрил не звонил, не слал смс, хотя рука время от времени как сама по себе тянулась к телефону. Но сразу же приходила мысль «Что ты ему скажешь?», а следом «Нахрена?». Тянуть время было проще, к такому Дэрил привык – откладывать решение, надеясь, что само как-нибудь рассосется. Собственная трусость бесила до красной пелены перед глазами, но затем таяла, сменялась растерянностью: Дэрил действительно не знал, что делать и чего ждал чертов коп.

Про очередной пожар трепались все: и работники автомастерской, и клиенты. К миссис Росс заглядывали подруги и тоже трещали об этом. Ах, какой ужас, бедные девушки, это кара божья совсем распоясавшимся лесбиянкам, вроде не мучились, нет, я слышал, успели прочухаться, полиция врет, а по Кингу шастает маньяк-поджигатель… От последнего слуха у Дэрила волосы на голове встали дыбом. Только этого не хватало!

– А я-то думал, тихое тут местечко, – вздохнул Джек, пока Росс угрюмо слушал излияния очередного клиента – лысого пузатого придурка, притащившего рассыпавшийся на ходу олдсмобиль катласс сиеру. И автомобиль, и его хозяин заслуживали одного: чтобы их отправили на свалку, но мнения Дэрила никто не спрашивал.

– Всю жизнь было тихое, – уронил Брайен, и Ти-Дог кивнул.

– Может, и правда маньяк? – встрял Аллен. – Иначе с чего бы?

– Ну уж точно не потому, что бог прогневался. – Брайен покосился на разорявшегося о библейских пророчествах клиента. Росс пытался держать физиономию, но еще немного, и у него точно начнет дергаться глаз.

– О, сейчас рванет, – шепнул Ти-Дог, когда до них донеслось что-то там о падении нравов и обязанностях женщин.

Впрочем, Росс умудрился сдержаться – не послал козла прямо, только навис над ним, что тот аж икнул и съежился, и ласково спросил, точно ли уважаемый клиент правильно выбрал место для ремонта. А то как господь саданет сюда молнией, и от машины даже колес не останется. Козел поблеял невнятно, однако ж забрать ключи не пожелал, хотя испарился с воистину божьей скоростью.

– Болван, – резюмировал Росс, подойдя к работникам, – хорошо хоть, только языком трепать способен. Эй, Диксон, ты мне нужен. Знакомый попросил с одной тачкой помочь, надо отбуксировать сюда.

Росс ездил на исузу, пикапе двухтысячного года выпуска, трепетно лелеемом хозяином. И не скажешь, что тачке уже двенадцать лет. Вообще, это ничего не говорило: Дэрил видел и мудаков, обожавших машины больше, чем людей, и отличных чуваков, превративших свои автомобили в развалины, и хозяев, блестевших точно так же, как их кабриолеты, и, наоборот, пару куч дерьма, побольше и поменьше, из которых сыпались винты и текли масло и сопли. Но исузу словно подтверждал, что Росс – правильный мужик. Пусть и пидор, тут же добавил внутренний голос.

– Ты чего такой смурной? Все зубы разом разболелись? – Росс водил аккуратно, окрестные копы, наверное, на него молились и ставили в пример.

Дэрил мотнул головой и полез за сигаретами.

– Это значит «Я не смурной» или «У меня не болят зубы»?

– И то, и другое.

Хозяин автомастерской не курил, но не докапывался, когда курили работники. Тоже редкое качество.

– Чего, разосрался со своим помощником шерифа?

– Он не мой! – вскинулся Дэрил и тут же понял, что спалился.

– Придурок ты, Диксон.

Росс заткнулся, и Дэрил молчал тоже, молясь, чтобы хозяин не брякнул еще чего-нибудь. Но тот не распахивал рот до самого дома своего знакомого.

Приятель обретался в Кинге, похоже, владел магазинчиком запчастей. По крайней мере, притормозил Росс возле него.

– Руди, привет! – Высокий светловолосый мужик стоял рядом с тачкой, при виде которой Дэрил аж присвистнул.

– Это твое сокровище, Дэвид? – Росс тоже внимательно разглядывал облезлый и покореженный автомобиль. – Он хоть на ходу?

– Если подтолкнуть, то катится, – рассмеялся мужик.

– На какой свалке ты его раскопал?

– Купил за двести баксов у чувака из Гриффина. Настоящий ленд ровер третьей серии! Думал, они только у британцев остались или в Австралии.

Машина выглядела металлоломом вроде трейлера Дейла, нет, гораздо хуже, но глаза приятеля Росса аж сияли. Ясно, чувак заполучил игрушку, о которой давно мечтал.

– Окей, погляжу, – вздохнул хозяин. – Не удивлюсь, если там надо менять вообще все.

– Ты, главное, скажи, что нужно. Я детали разыщу.

– Не сомневаюсь. – Росс достал из кузова трос и бросил его Дэрилу. – Закрепляй.

– Твой новый работник? – Чувак смотрел с искренним любопытством.

– Да нет, уже работал на меня раньше. Диксон, это Дэвид Уоттс. Дэвид, это Дэрил Диксон.

– Добрый вечер, сэр.

Взгляд Уоттса стал каким-то странным, напряженным, что ли. Вдруг он был в курсе, что устроил тогда Мерл? Но даже если чувак и знал, то ничего не сказал, и Дэрил едва заметно выдохнул.

Он как раз кончил закреплять трос на ленд ровере, когда к магазину подъехала какая-то тачка. Дэрил поднял взгляд и обмер – чертов крайслер и уроды в нем! Прятаться было некуда и попросту глупо. Тем более, бородатый хмырь уже заметил Дэрила и хлопнул своего приятеля по плечу. Дерьмо!

– Это еще кто? – прищурился Росс, когда уроды выбрались из машины и направились прямехонько к ним. Правда, когда Уоттс и Росс выступили вперед, прихвостни Джо замедлили шаг.

– Чего-то понадобилось, приятель? – спросил хозяин магазина рыжего.

– Мы не к тебе, чувак. – Тот развел руки. – Нам с тем лохматым перетереть надо.

– Диксон, – позвал Росс. – Будешь с ними говорить?

– Не о чем. – Дэрил встал рядом с ним и Уоттсом. – Уже все сказал.

– Слышали? Мой работник с вами беседовать не будет. Так что валите, откуда явились.

– Зря ты так, мужик. – Нехорошо осклабился рыжий. – Он нам денег должен.

– Правда?

Под языком скопилась слюна:

– Мой брат должен.

– Ясно. Они перепутали Кинг с тюрьмой. Ничего, бывает.

Уоттс переводил взгляд с прихвостней Джо на Росса с Дэрилом и обратно:

– Руди, может, в полицию позвонить?

– Сами разберемся, Дэвид. Сказал вам валить.

Трое против двоих – нет, эти уроды в драку не полезут. Но если они вычислят автомастерскую и явятся туда…

В конце улицы показалась полицейская машина, и впервые в жизни Дэрил обрадовался копам. Но когда тачка притормозила, и оттуда вывалились Граймс и его напарник Уолш, сердце ухнуло прямо в пятки. Только их не хватало!

– Привет, Росс, – как ни в чем не бывало поздоровался Граймс. На Дэрила он даже не посмотрел. – Какие-то проблемы?

– Привет. Уже нет, потому что эти чуваки уезжают.

Вот теперь оба урода явно зассали. Неприятности с полицией точно не входили в их планы.

– Ха, рожи-то неместные. – Уолш буравил прихвостней Джо нехорошим взглядом. – Чего встали? Вы ж уезжать собрались.

Мужики угрюмо переглянулись и побрели к крайслеру.

– Вы, оба! Увижу вас возле моего работника, тут же вызову полицию. Поняли? – произнес им в спины Росс.

Козлам хватило ума не огрызнуться напоследок. А жаль – Уолш точно бы воспользовался поводом побеседовать с ними по душам в участке.

– Чего им было надо? – напарник Граймса все-таки принялся зыркать на Дэрила.

– Хотели побеседовать по поводу его брата, – ответил вместо него Росс, – но как вас увидели, передумали.

– Бывает, – отозвался Граймс.

С одной стороны, бесило, что Дэрил будто стал пустым местом, что ему и слова вставить не давали, с другой… А чего скажешь-то? Он все сильнее чувствовал себя дебилом. Граймс… Дэрил попробовал поймать его взгляд, но тот по-прежнему смотрел только на Росса.

– Если опять объявятся, зови. – Это тоже предназначалось не Дэрилу.

– Ты сам загляни как-нибудь. Машину проверить или просто. Мать рада будет.

Граймс махнул рукой и пошел к машине, напарник направился за ним.

– Думал, ты не слишком жалуешь копов, – заметил Уоттс, когда патрульный автомобиль покатил дальше по улице.

– Не жалую. Но этот – нормальный мужик. Ладно, Диксон, поехали.

Дэрил забрался в ленд ровер, устроился на протертом и продавленном сиденье. Росс не сразу пошел к исузу, встал у окна.

– Это из-за брата ты ко мне работать устроился?

Дэрил ненадолго стиснул зубы.

– Есть один мужик, главный у этих козлов. Мерл ему должен денег.

– Много?

– Прилично.

– Поэтому ты почти всю зарплату откладываешь? Знаешь, Диксон, ты не обязан вытаскивать придурка из любого дерьма, в которое тот угодит.

– Он мой брат.

– И что?

Как это – и что? Дэрил вцепился в руль, потому что иначе заорал бы. Опять ляпнул что-нибудь не то.

– Граймс святой, если тебя терпит.

– Чего?!

– Тон сбавь. Я-то как раз совсем не свят.

Послать бы Росса нахер! Что вы все ко мне прицепились? Что вы все от меня хотите? Мне никто не нуж… Черт! В том-то и дело, что нужен! Дэрил увяз, так увяз, что один не выберется.

– Диксон. – Голос Росса смягчился. – Ты хоть раз в жизни извиняться пробовал?

Поджимают хвост, подают назад и просят прощения только слабаки – так всегда говорил Мерл.

– Я не…

– Разбирайся с Граймсом сам, но вот тебе мой совет. Извинись. Похоже, есть, за что.

Росс наконец-то пошел к исузу. Через лобовое стекло Дэрил видел, как он залез в машину. Вспыхнули фары, и та тронулась, увлекая за собой ленд ровер. Уоттс отсалютовал напоследок и скрылся в магазине.

Руки по-прежнему лежали на руле, но пока машины катили прямо. Извиниться, да? Росс не понимал, как это сложно. Как… Ничего он не понимал! Но был прав.

…Уже в своем трейлере, раздеваясь перед сном, Дэрил посмотрел на по-прежнему лежавший возле кровати халцедон.

– Знаешь, что я делаю, приятель? – Разговаривать с камнем было той еще шизой, но слова вырвались сами. – Я все еще бегаю. И от этого козла Джо, и от проклятия.

Даже если бы ты по-прежнему видел сны, черта с два сумел предотвратить пожар, шепнул внутренний голос, до безобразия походивший на голос брата. Ты не сумел бы спасти тех девиц. Но Дэрил даже не попытался!

– Спасибо тебе, конечно, но ты мне больше не нужен. 

Он взял халцедон и убрал его в самый дальний от кровати шкафчик, потом вернулся и вытянулся в полный рост. Окей, Дэрил был готов. Давайте, чертовы печи, посмотрим, кто кого!

* * *

– Что-то ты теперь все время заводишь новых приятелей. – Единственное, что сказал Шейн после вчерашней встречи с Россом и Дэрилом.

Рик не ответил, лишь неопределенно повел головой. Лишний раз вспоминать о Дэриле не хотелось, хотя рано или поздно – вернее, как можно раньше – с ним придется поговорить. Но пока до выходных оставался еще один день, обещавший стать таким же безумным, как и вчерашний.

Сегодняшним утром Шейн перехватил его в коридоре у раздевалки:

– Рики, помнишь, мы говорили, что те осенние пожары наверняка расследовали раньше? Мы оказались правы, в восьмидесятых пытались этим заняться, хоть и без результатов.

– Они еще работают или ушли на пенсию?

Шейн почему-то взял Рика за локоть и, озираясь, оттащил в самый конец коридора.

– Один уже умер, а вот второй здравствует.

– Кто он?

Друг нахмурился и, наконец, назвал имя:

– Джереми Хардинг.


	11. Смирение

Шериф Хардинг приказал явиться в свой кабинет в самом конце рабочего дня. Рик не удивился – узнав, кто именно прежде расследовал пожары, он ждал вызова. Скорее, странно, что шериф так долго тянул.

– Хочу съездить кое-куда. Составишь мне компанию.

Это был приказ, а не просьба.

На парковке возле участка Хардинг подошел к старенькому форду:

– Нагонишь меня у выезда с Персиковой улицы. Надо в магазин заскочить.

Персиковая улица? Кажется, Рик понял, куда собрался съездить шериф. Интересно, почему именно туда?

Садясь в машину, Рик поймал вопросительный взгляд Шейна, стоявшего возле своего автомобиля, и махнул рукой. Все хорошо. Но так ли это?

Кладбище начиналось у западной оконечности Кинга. Посетителей приветствовала табличка, укрепленная между двумя недавно подкрашенными столбами. Правее светлели административные здания и церковь, еще дальше, полускрытый каштанами, виднелся крематорий. Старые могилы – покрытые мхом и лишайником плиты и кресты – расположились слева, у самого леса, новые тянулись ровными рядами вдоль дорог, деливших кладбище на участки. Хардинг припарковал машину возле раскидистого дуба, вышел, захватив с заднего сиденья небольшой букет. Рик оставил субару рядом.

– Нам туда. – Хардинг указал на лужайку слева от дерева.

Путь занял меньше минуты. Затем шериф остановился и опустился на одно колено у темневшей посреди яркой зелени плиты. Очень скромно: имя, фамилия, годы жизни и единственная фраза «От любящих мужа и сыновей».

– Элисон умерла от рака почти одиннадцать лет назад. – Хардинг аккуратно положил букет на гладкий камень. – А оба наших сына уехали из Кинга: старший – спустя пять лет, младший – еще через три. Никто из них не захотел продолжать мое дело. «Папа, в этом захолустье нечем заняться», вот что они сказали.

Рик промолчал, не уверенный, что от него ждут ответа.

Хардинг вздохнул и поднялся, отряхнул брюки.

– Наша семья всегда жила здесь. Всегда защищала этот город. И что теперь?

– Рано или поздно все меняется.

– Слишком быстро. – Шериф покачал головой. – Мир несется не пойми куда, как взбесившаяся лошадь. Раньше было иначе.

Разве? Этого Рик тоже не произнес вслух.

– Когда я хочу поразмыслить в тишине, то прихожу сюда повидать Элисон или прогуляться. Здесь всегда одно и то же – этакий островок спокойствия. И тут много старых приятелей. Я помню твоего отца, Граймс. Достойный был человек. И помню тебя еще мальчишкой. И Уолша. Как он постоянно втягивал тебя в свои выходки. Знаешь, я думал, он в вашей парочке главный, а вот как вышло. И когда все успело поменяться?

Рик и сам не сумел бы ответить на этот вопрос. И он никогда не считал, что кто-то из них – Шейн или сам Рик – главный. Они просто дружили.

– В тихом омуте черти водятся, да? – Хардинг поправил очки. – Мой напарник был вроде тебя – спокойный, обстоятельный, это я рвался вперед. Но он словил пулю, а я живу, даже стал шерифом, хотя в молодости говорили, ничего путного из меня не выйдет.

Сказать «Давайте, наконец, перейдем к сути, сэр» было невежливо, но еще немного, и на манеры станет плевать. Однако Хардинг заговорил сам:

– Это Тимоти, мой напарник, первым заметил странность с осенними пожарами и первым стал копать. Сначала я считал, что он занимается чушью, затем принялся помогать. Знаешь, что мы почувствовали, когда осознали, что нам не примерещилось? Что это правда, чертовы пожары действительно происходят каждый год в одно и то же время и в одном и том же месте? Что это тянется десятилетиями?

– Сначала растерянность, затем злость.

– Именно. Растерянность и злость. Нас будто обманули, предали. – Хардинг послал Рику внимательный взгляд. – И мы задали себе тот же вопрос, что задали себе ты и твой друг Уолш. Неужели никто не заметил раньше?

– И каким был ответ?

– Прежний шериф, старик Уотлинг – он уже тогда казался древним, прямо как вон тот дуб, поговорил с нами, как я сейчас говорю с тобой. Вот что он сказал: «Так происходит, сколько я себя помню». И сколько себя помнил предшественник Уотлинга. Один человек каждый год гибнет в огне. Да, случается всякое, люди – беспечные создания, пожар начинается по куче причин, их бывает больше, жертв бывает больше… Но всегда есть одна, та самая.

– И никто не пытался ничего предпринять?

– Конечно, пытался! И Тимоти пытался тоже. Но вот что еще сказал Уотлинг: «Ничего не выйдет». Конечно, ни Тимоти, ни я ему не поверили. Мы пробовали: искали связь между жертвами, сравнивали причины пожаров, мой напарник пытался даже тот сгоревший город приплести, едва не свихнулся. Но без толку, Граймс, без толку.

– Вы сдались? – прямо спросил Рик.

– Осуждаешь меня, да? – Хардинг невесело усмехнулся. – Тимоти… Не знаю. В какой-то момент он перестал об этом говорить. Может, в глубине души до последнего верил, что ответ найдется. Ты еще молодой, Граймс, многое не понимаешь. Есть вещи, которые нельзя ни объяснить, ни остановить. Надо просто с ними жить.

– Люди гибнут.

– Ты любишь Кинг?

– Конечно.

– Я тоже его люблю. Чудесное место. – Хардинг окинул взглядом кладбище, лес за ним, поблескивающий на солнце церковный шпиль. – Тихое место. Один из самых спокойных округов Джорджии. Это не пустые слова, это статистика. Вот что мне когда-то сказали: возможно, такова плата.

– Плата?

Шериф порылся в карманах и достал пачку сигарет, хотя Рик был уверен, что тот не курит.

– Возмутился? – Хардинг крутанул колесико зажигалки и затянулся. – Ну-ну, мы с Тимоти тоже когда-то возмутились. Мы же помощники шерифа, должны защищать. Но разве мы этого не делаем? Не оберегаем честных граждан?

– Но жертвы…

– Я искал ответ на этот вопрос, сынок. И я его нашел. Невинных не карают. За всеми, кто погиб в огне, водились грехи. Абсолютно за всеми.

В голове вертелось: «Кто из вас без греха, первый брось в нее камень». Вы же шериф! Вы же должны это понимать! Но Хардинг, казалось, полностью погрузился в себя.

– Вероятно, это своего рода благословение. Кинг живет в мире и покое, он словно сам очищает себя от всякой швали, – убежденно произнес он, и Рику захотелось наплевать на все: возраст, то, что они знали друг друга столько лет, уважение, которое и так стремительно таяло, взять за грудки и встряхнуть. – Это работает! Точнее… – шериф глубоко вздохнул, – работало.

Хардинг нагнулся, затушил сигарету о траву и сунул окурок в пачку, затем принялся тереть лицо руками.

– Что-то нарушилось. – Он тряхнул головой и уставился на собственные ладони. – А теперь еще слухи о пироманьяке! Укоротить бы кое-кому языки!

– Может, эти пожары никак не связаны…

– Не говори чепухи, сынок. – Первый раз от этого обращения передернуло. – Конечно, связаны! Ты и сам чуешь. Все, как прежде. Бродяга, – Хардинг поморщился, – был алкоголиком и недавно отсидел за воровство. Один из приятелей Блейка, Карр, на днях попался с наркотой, те две женщины… сам понимаешь.

– Не понимаю. – Рик из последних сил пытался говорить спокойно, но внутри ворочалась уже не злость, а настоящая ярость. – А та девочка, Никки? В чем виновата она?

На лице шерифа мелькнула неуверенность и тут же исчезла:

– Ее мать изменяла мужу направо и налево. Та еще… – Он оборвал себя. – Девочке просто не повезло надышаться дымом.

– Значит, длань карающая отчего-то указала на невиновную? – не удержался Рик.

– Ты ее спас. – Теперь в глазах Хардинга было раздражение. – Оказался в нужном месте в нужное время. Наш мир как обезумел – может, грешников вокруг слишком много? Воры, убийцы, наркоманы, извращенцы… Они вылезают изо всех углов. Поймай одного – на его место придет десяток.

Бог здесь ни при чем, есть только проклятие, наложенное свихнувшимся от злобы колдуном. Это надо остановить! Оно…

– …оно прекратится, – сказал Хардинг. – Должно прекратиться.

– А если нет? Если дело в чем-то ином?

Взгляд шерифа стал пристальным:

– Отчего так думаешь, сынок?

Спроси Хардинг еще какие-то сутки назад, Рик рассказал бы если не обо всем, то о большей части точно. И совершил непоправимую ошибку. Растерянность по-прежнему плескалась где-то в глубине души, шептала, что все это дурная шутка. Рик не обращал на нее внимания, полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы не показывать ярость. _Нас будто обманули, предали._ Никакого «будто».

– Это больше похоже на дело рук дьявола, чем бога.

– Или мы просто не понимаем Его замысла. Когда-то я негодовал. Затем поумнел.

Вы сдались, а не поумнели!

Хардинг подошел ближе, положил руку ему на плечо.

– Поразмысли как следует в выходные. Тебе кажется, что уж ты бы никогда не сдался, искал всю жизнь. Но это не так. У тебя есть сын, друзья – они самое важное и их ты должен защищать.

Защищать, не будучи уверен, что не они окажутся следующими жертвами? Отдавать вместо них чужих сыновей и друзей?

– Если думаешь, что я запрещу тебе заниматься осенними пожарами, то зря. Возись в свободное от работы время.

– Шериф Уотлинг поступил так же? – Рику каким-то чудом удалось произнести эту фразу ровно.

– Именно. Он был умным человеком и понимал, что от запретов только головная боль. А ты прав в том, что сейчас происходит что-то странное. – Хардинг нахмурился. – Я верю, ты не просто так обратил внимание на пожары именно теперь. Ты ведь поможешь мне разобраться, сынок?

Шериф и раньше называл их всех сынками, но сегодня это слово звучало слишком часто.

– Да, сэр, – вытолкнул из себя Рик.

Хардинг наконец-то убрал руку, и захотелось помыться.

– Мы делаем одно дело, Граймс. Не ради себя, ради Кинга.

– Да, сэр, – повторил Рик.

– Вот и хорошо. Угостить тебя на обратном пути пивом? Разумеется, безалкогольным?

– Простите, сэр. Я хотел бы задержаться. – Рик кивнул на могилы справа, за узкой пешеходной дорожкой.

– Понимаю. – Участие в глазах Хардинга было неподдельным, и на миг снова показалось, что все это – очередной кошмарный сон. – Тогда до понедельника.

– До понедельника, сэр.

Рик дождался, пока шериф дойдет до машины и сядет в нее, бросил последний взгляд на плиту Элисон Хардинг и побрел прочь, за дорожку, к другим могилам, на одной из которых значилось имя Лори.

Он давно тут не был – не видел смысла. Не хотел думать, что жена там, наверное, потому что во время похорон еще лежал в беспамятстве. Каждый раз, когда Рик все-таки приходил сюда, ощущение нереальности накатывало снова. Никакого успокоения и светлой скорби, как обещали, одни тревога и нечто, близкое к панике.

– Привет, – зачем-то сказал Рик.

Он смотрел на выбитые в граните буквы и заставлял себя вспоминать чертов разговор и думать. Задавать вопросы.

Хардинг – единственный, кто знает о закономерности в осенних пожарах? Есть кто-то еще? Если есть, то кто? Как это узнать, не привлекая внимания? Рик был беспечен, невероятно беспечен и успел здорово наследить. Он не мог даже вообразить себе, что кто-то еще в курсе, но это не оправдание!

Что будет, если Хардинг узнает о проклятии и Дэриле? Что это не промысел божий и что это можно остановить? Черт! Раньше Рику это не пришло бы в голову, но после разговора с Хардингом… Они с Биллом, Дейлом и Андреа додумались до того, что нужны потомки всех трех семей. Получается, самый простой вариант, чтобы остановить проклятие, – убить их! Разве не так? Или… Тогда надо убить и Мерла Диксона, убедиться, что нигде не осталось какого-нибудь неучтенного непрямого потомка… На самом деле это невыполнимо!

– Но Хардинг защищает Кинг, – произнес Рик Лори. – Так, как считает правильным.

Воры, убийцы, наркоманы, извращенцы… Шваль, которую не жалко и которая заслужила.

Рик достал мобильник и набрал номер Шейна.

– Привет, – отозвался друг. – Чего Хардинг хотел-то?

– Потом. – Рик потер занывшую переносицу. – Расскажу при встрече, ладно?

– Окей. Что у тебя с голосом, приятель? Не уволили часом? – Шейн шутил, но Рик чувствовал, что друг встревожился. 

– Нет, конечно.

– Здорово влетело за то, что занимался фигней?

– Вроде того. Шейн, ты случайно не говорил Хардингу про то убийство?

– Что… А, ты про ту несчастную жену шерифа? Нет, с чего бы?

– Судьи, – автоматически поправил Рик. – Если вдруг он спросит, занимался ли я чем-то странным, говори, что ничего не знаешь.

В трубке повисла пауза.

– Хей, брат, – наконец напряженно отозвался Шейн. – Ты точно в порядке?

– В полном. И я не свихнулся. Просто обещай: я тебе ничего не рассказывал, ты ничего не знаешь.

– Черт… Рики, будешь мне здорово должен – и никаких недомолвок.

– Договорились.

Рик нажал на отбой и снова посмотрел на могильную плиту. Рука с мобильником повисла плетью. Это мало поможет. Выяснить, что он ходил в архив, легко, и так же легко узнать, какие именно бумаги Рик смотрел. Нет, все-таки это чушь! Что он себе навоображал? Сколько они знакомы с Хардингом? Лет тридцать, если не больше – тот приятельствовал еще с отцом. Хардинг не способен… Но до сегодняшнего дня Рик был уверен, что шериф не способен сказать то, что сказал!

А что бы сделал он сам? Если выяснил про осенние пожары, отыскал закономерность, но так и не сумел найти причину? Бился, как о каменную стену? Тоже сдался в какой-то момент, придумал свое объяснение? Рик не знал, пожалуй, боялся узнать.

– Отец говорил, для каждого есть ноша, которая ему не по плечу, – шепнул он. – Та, которая его раздавит. Какой будет моя?

Тишина – Лори не ответила. Не могла ответить.

Мобильник в руке зазвонил. Опять Шейн? На дисплее высветился номер Дэрила.

* * *

Ему не приснилось ничего. Вообще. Сплошная чернота, из которой Дэрила вырвала мелодия будильника, хотя обычно он просыпался сам. Оставалось только матюгнуться, усесться на кровати, взять со стола мобильник и отключить чертов звонок. Его, как и все функции на телефоне, настроил Джек по своему разумению и вкусу. Надо бы половину снести, а половину переделать, но руки никак не доходили.

А еще нужно позвонить Граймсу: рассказать о яблонях в лесу и вообще… На чертовом «вообще» захотелось снова растянуться на постели и выкинуть все из головы. Извинись, сказал Росс. Есть, за что. И тут не поспоришь. Но что дальше-то? Раньше было просто, а Граймс все запутал. Нет, это Дэрил запутался к чертям собачьим, коп тут ни при чем.

Вечером, когда после целого дня возни с ленд ровером, в котором менять предстояло не все, а лишь половину деталей, Дэрил вывалился из автомастерской, ощущая, как между лопатками аж чешется от взгляда Росса, кое-как принял душ и набрал нужный номер.

Ха, с чего он решил, что Граймс возьмет телефон, а не пошлет нахер?

– Дэрил? – голос у копа был такой странный, что желудок сжался в нехорошем предчувствии.

– Чего с тобой? – выпалил Дэрил, хотя собирался сказать совсем другое.

– Мы можем встретиться?

– Фигня вопрос. Где?

– Знаешь рощу на небольшом холме за Старым Кингом? Там еще летом устраивают пикники. Если что, Росс наверняка подскажет.

– Окей, скоро буду.

Он осознал, что спешит изо всех сил, только когда опустил взгляд на спидометр и увидел стрелку на ста десяти. Так и на тот свет укатиться можно, и Дэрил заставил себя немного сбросить скорость. Уже недалеко.

У холма, разумеется, нашлась стоянка, на которой торчал одинокий субару легаси. Дэрил припарковал «Триумф» рядом и пошел вверх по широкой асфальтовой дорожке. Та пролегала через основательно прореженную рощицу и выводила на поляну к другому склону, более высокому и крутому. Здесь торчали потемневшие от непогоды скамьи, столы и две беседки – все для приличных семейных пикников.

Граймс обнаружился у самого склона, стоял и смотрел на луга и дорогу внизу. Дэрил приблизился и замер рядом. Сначала показалось, что коп даже не заметил, но затем он повел плечами, будто разнылась спина, и развернулся. Граймс выглядел спокойным, настолько спокойным, что сразу стало ясно – чего-то тут не то.

– Может, присядем? – Дэрил кивнул в сторону ближайшей лавки.

Коп добрел до нее так, будто ноги внезапно перестали сгибаться. Вот оно что – он был напряжен, словно вот-вот порвется. И дико не хотел этого показывать. Не просто напряжен, кажется, Дэрил впервые видел по-настоящему разозленного Рика Граймса.

– Слушай, я…

– Они знали! – одновременно выпалил коп, и оба замолкли.

Как в тупой комедии, только ржать совсем не тянуло.

– Ты первый, – предложил Дэрил.

Граймс рвано выдохнул, стащил шляпу и бросил на лавку. Неудачно – дуновение ветра, и шляпа оказалась в траве. Так и осталась там валяться, потому что коп заговорил. И все говорил и говорил, никак не мог остановиться. То его немного отпускало, то он опять едва не трясся, а на щеках ходили желваки.

– …придумали себе оправдание, – Граймса передернуло, – что гибнут только грешники. Что это плата.

– А это и есть плата.

– Что значит «плата»? – подозрительно ровным тоном спросил тот.

Дэрил достал сигареты, вынул одну, затем подумал и протянул пачку копу:

– Давай, тебе сейчас нужно.

Граймс не пошевелился.

– Закуривай. – Дэрил почти силой впихнул ему в руки пачку и зажигалку. – И слушай. Одну, мать ее, историю.

Удивительно, но коп действительно взял сигарету, неловко зажал между пальцами, прикурил. Даже умудрился не закашляться. Он затягивался совсем чуть-чуть и невольно расслаблялся: плечи опустились, спина сгорбилась, и ощущение, что рядом сидит туча, из которой вот-вот шарахнет громом и молнией, ослабло.

– Какая гадость, – пробормотал Граймс, пока Дэрил запихивал пачку и зажигалку обратно в карман.

– В этом вся фишка. Ладно, история. Мать никогда не любила колдовство. Не потому что оно прям плохое, а потому что всегда что-то забирает. Вроде как обмен: оно тебе, ты ему. Когда по мелочи, то почти не ощущается, но если колдовать по-крупному, можно чего-нибудь лишиться. Чего-нибудь важного: части тела, к примеру, даже жизни. Колдуны напридумывали всякого, чтобы избежать такого, но, опять-таки, оно работает, только если силы нужно немного. А делаешь что большое – плати. Однако есть способ схитрить.

– И что это за способ?

– Подсунуть вместо себя другого.

Граймс некоторое время молча обдумывал, не замечая, как растет столбик пепла на сигарете.

– Жертвоприношение.

– Оно самое. Хочешь, чтобы у тебя был урожай, принесли жертву. Чтоб в саду ветки от плодов обрывались – принеси жертву. Чтоб никто не болел – принеси жертву.

Коп, как и Дэрил, затушил окурок о нижнюю сторону сидения и перевел взгляд на вид перед холмом. Солнце садилось прямо за ними, и луга и дорога казались залитыми золотом с тонкими прожилками черноты там, где ложились тени. Невероятно четкими. Красивое место – чтобы оно стало таким, кое-кто до хрена много заплатил.

– Сакрифициум. То, что я произнес у той церкви.

Дэрил кивнул:

– Я нашел кое-что в здешнем лесу. Оно почти сдохло, но влитой в него крови хватило на добрых двести лет. Расщедрились, ублюдки.

– Это ты про предков?

– Ага. Помнишь, ты сказал, что люди гибнут, чтобы проклятие существовало? Наверняка так. А теперь, когда я тут, ему, чтобы воплотиться, нужны еще жертвы.

Лицо Граймса потемнело.

– Даже не ду…

– Чтобы создать эту хрень, Чэмберс грохнул целый город. Вот силища-то! И ненависть заодно. И это длится и длится.

– Они занимаются тем же. – Коп скривил рот. – Шериф, те, кто еще знает об осенних пожарах. Приносят жертвы, пусть до конца не понимая, что делают.

– Ха, по-твоему, что-то можно изменить?

– Выдумать какой-нибудь предлог и запретить селиться в Старом Кинге.

Дэрил сомневался, что все так просто, но… Черт его знает. Вдруг сработало бы?

– Но никто даже не пытался! Всех все устраивало! – Граймс снова принялся заводиться.

– Люди вообще большие мудаки. Твой шериф врет себе, что это воля господа. Но мои-то предки знали, что делали.

– Это было двести лет назад.

В голову пришла мысль, от которой опять захотелось закурить:

– Ты удивлялся, чего Франсин перерезали горло. А все просто. Если братец-доктор приносил людей в жертву, то полоснул сестренку на автомате. Самый частый способ.

Коп оперся локтями о колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Надо это остановить.

– Мы с тобой и пытаемся. Хоть на всех домах обереги рисуй.

– Ты можешь? – Граймс убрал руки и посмотрел с такой надеждой, что Дэрилу стало не по себе.

– Никогда не пробовал. Но чего б не попытаться? Лучше подумай, как с хозяевами домов объясняться. Или предлагаешь ночами тайно малевать?

– Та милая соседка как-то ухитрялась уговаривать людей. Это тоже колдовство?

– Наверняка. Правда, не слышал о таком. Но я до хрена о чем не слышал.

Дэрил помедлил, прежде чем произнести следующие слова. Может, ну его? Вроде как не до того сейчас. Но если не сказать, дальше станет хуже, и он будто сиганул с обрыва:

– Я тот еще болван.

Взгляд Граймса стал недоуменным.

– Слушай… – Дэрил одновременно не знал, что говорить – так и не придумал, и боялся, что его прервут, и он скиснет окончательно и уже ничего из себя не выжмет. Он перебросил через сидение ногу, устроился на лавке верхом, словно это могло помочь. – В общем… Короче, я наговорил тебе всякой хрени.

– Ты сказал, это магия, – все-таки оборвал Граймс. Он смотрел – будто рентгеном просвечивал. Дэрил всегда ненавидел, когда на него пялились, но… копу вроде как можно.

– Она тут точно замешана, типа зацепила тебя. – Как бы объяснить попонятнее? – Мать писала со слов деда, что такое бывает, если речь идет о жизни и смерти.

– И дело только в колдовстве?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Без понятия.

Граймс подался вперед, словно решил высмотреть все, что было у Дэрила на душе.

– Хорошо, пусть магия. А ты?

Закурить бы… Черт, и что ответить?

– Ну… не знаю!

– Ты сказал, что не из этих.

– Да! – едва не рявкнул Дэрил, затем сглотнул слюну и заставил себя признаться: – В смысле, было пару раз.

– А я, значит, третий.

– Если ты не хочешь…

– Тебе не кажется, что об этом нужно было спросить несколько раньше? – Взгляд Граймса потяжелел, но потом коп вздохнул и покачал головой. – Впрочем, уже неважно. Мы по-прежнему работаем вместе.

Дэрил сам удивился облегчению, которое нахлынуло после этих слов.

– Вопрос в том, – продолжил Граймс, – что делать с нашими… отношениями. Притвориться, что ничего не было, – не вариант. Я пробовал, как, думаю, и ты. Не выходит.

Конец передышке, опять сплошные капканы – что сказать-то? И это словечко, «отношения». У него в жизни не было никаких «отношений», хотя Пэм, девчонка, которая потом ушла к Мерлу, любила вынести Дэрилу мозг теми самыми «отношениями». Правда, понимала она их по-своему: дом-машина-телик-дети, а до этого, разумеется, свадьба. Какая, к черту, свадьба? Какие дети?! Впрочем, Мерлу Пэм ни разу ни о чем подобном не заикалась. Не иначе как учуяла, что бесполезняк.

Глупо и даже жалко, но Дэрил хотел повторить с Граймсом все, что у них уже было, и попробовать кучу всего нового. Однако не получится потрахаться и разбежаться, и к такому Дэрил не привык, вообще не представлял, как оно. Вот и решай, увязнуть еще глубже или ну его?

А копу это точно не сдалось, у него и так полно проблем. Зачем вдобавок связываться с реднеком?

– Мы можем трахаться, – рискнул Дэрил. – Иногда.

– Просто… трахаться? – Граймс словно распробовал слово на вкус, и оно ему не понравилось.

– Хей, страж закона, а чего еще? Вряд ли ты хочешь, чтоб тебя на работе спалили. Ты у нас образцовый коп и примерный семьянин, так? Ну и оставайся им.

Граймс отчего-то молчал.

– Да ладно тебе! Куча народу так живет.

– Всегда ненавидел лгать, – наконец выдал коп.

Любит он усложнять!

– Не ври, просто не говори. А учитывая, что твой шериф оказался тем еще засранцем, все равно рано или поздно врать придется.

– Дэрил, это другое! – Граймс ненадолго поджал губы. – И дело не только в том, что мы оба мужчины. Секс всегда все запутывает.

Об этом Дэрил никогда не задумывался. Наверное… Может, в чем-то коп прав.

– Ладно, Граймс. Как скажешь. – На самом деле он был той еще трусливой задницей, дико боялся услышать «нет». Хотя на что рассчитывал-то? Нет – так нет.

Тот вздохнул:

– Для начала – не «Граймс», не «коп», даже не «страж закона». Меня зовут Рик, Дэрил.

И что это значило? Они будто говорили на разных языках.

– Я действительно не знаю, – добавил он, опять слегка нахмурившись. – Все произошло слишком быстро. И мне не хочется думать, что дело только в магии.

Вот это Дэрил понял:

– Будто решили за тебя?

– Именно. – Граймс протянул руку и коснулся щеки Дэрила.

– Ты чего? – Коп послал ему пристальный взгляд, и Дэрил, невольно облизнув губы, закончил: – Рик. 

– Уже лучше. Хочу тебя поцеловать.

– Зачем?

– А зачем люди целуются? – В голосе Рика прорезалось удивление. – Будем считать, что мне интересно. Ты же говорил, у тебя были двое. Ты разве…

– Нет, – оборвал его Дэрил.

– Почему?

– Ну, они же мужики.

Черт, Рик ничего не понял. А чего тут сложного? Это вроде как… ну, ты ж не из этих.

Рик только покачал головой:

– Тогда буду первым.

Он вдруг оказался до безобразия близко, так, что Дэрил почувствовал чужое дыхание на губах. Рик подался еще ближе и поцеловал. Слишком быстро: Дэрил не успел ничего ответить, уклониться… Он думал… нет, не думал… почему-то верил, что это будет как-то иначе, чем если целовать женщину. Оно и получилось немного иначе: губы Рика оказались более твердыми, чуть обветренными. Он только прикасался ими ко рту Дэрила, словно давал решить, что дальше. Именно что «словно», на самом деле, никакого выбора чертов коп не дал. Дэрил не закрыл глаза, видел скулу, щеку, на которой к вечеру проступила едва заметная щетина, ухо. Мысли неслись галопом – ни одну не поймаешь. «Ты спятил?», «Оно тебе надо?», даже «Отвали от меня!»… Нет, все не то. Проще было провести по его губам языком, размыкая их, скользнуть внутрь. Сзади на шею легла ладонь, теплая и тяжелая, пальцы взъерошили волосы на затылке.

Поцелуй длился, языки то переплетались, то почти боролись: во рту Рика, во рту Дэрила, снова во рту Рика. Возбуждение накатывало теплыми волнами, не горячечное, как обычно, а непривычно неспешное. И Дэрил тонул, медленно погружался, позволяя затягивать себя на самое дно, илистое и вязкое, которое не отпустит, как ни вырывайся… Воздуха стало не хватать, и Дэрил отстранился. Они прижались друг к другу лбами, и частое и шумное дыхание Рика показалось невероятно громким.

– Ну как? – спросил он.

– Сойдет. – Собственное дыхание тоже никак не удавалось выровнять. Внутри в огромный узел завязалось много чего: и желание, и растерянность, и даже паника. Чертов коп… Граймс… Рик подобрался слишком близко, и ему было мало: надо залезть под кожу, ударить в спину, найти уязвимое место…

– Ты и сам теперь не уверен. Так?

Пришла очередь Дэрила отмалчиваться. Рик убрал руку, и по шее неприятно мазнул холодный ветерок.

– Представить себе не мог, чем закончится этот день. – Рик улыбался не Дэрилу – самому себе. – Шейн прав – я свихнулся.

Надо поговорить о чем-то еще, иначе свихнутся уже оба.

– Я спрятал камень подальше.

– Что… – Рик все-таки вспомнил: – Тот, из волшебного магазинчика? Который помогал тебе спать?

– Ну да, надоело прятаться. Может, увижу во снах какую подсказку. А теперь уж точно надо разобраться с проклятием поскорее.

– Разберемся, – убежденно произнес Рик. – Ты, я, Билл, Андреа, Дейл. Обязательно разберемся.

Обрадовался он тому, что Дэрил сменил тему? Ведь не разберешь. Ну и ладно, сам Дэрил понятия не имел, что еще сказать. Проклятье, сны, камни – это было проще и яснее.

– Разберемся, значит? Твои слова – богу в уши.

Дядя Джесси говорил, если ты в полной жопе, падать дальше некуда, так что есть один путь – наверх. Дэрил молился, чтобы упертый старик и в этот раз оказался прав.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней слились воедино. Рик все время ездил: к Шейну, в «Волшебные товары Харди», автомастерскую Росса, к Биллу, опять в магазинчик, и объяснял, убеждал, договаривался. А ночью голова гудела, и засыпать удавалось лишь под утро.

Проклятие, последний пожар с двумя жертвами, признание шерифа Хардинга и Дэрил-Дэрил-Дэрил… Рик сбегал в мысли о нем, когда думать об остальном становилось невыносимо, снова и снова прокручивал разговор на холме. Боже, самое разумное – прекратить это совершенно лишнее, мешающееся, не поддававшееся контролю нечто. Колдовство. Тогда почему Рик не сказал твердое «нет»? «Это не ты» – шептал он себе: «Ты такого никогда не хотел». А затем он вспоминал Дэрила, его ребяческое «Мы можем трахаться. Иногда», сказанное с надеждой, которую тот, кажется, сам не осознавал. Почему бы и нет? Что такого в том, чтобы признаться: Дэрил ему нравился, магия или не магия, неважно? Они – взрослые мужчины, в жизни случается всякое. А дальше будет видно. Но «дальше будет видно» – это не его. Рик никогда не махал рукой и не позволял делам идти так, как идут. Но, может, хватит? Он два года продержался на одном чертовом контроле, нуждался в чем-то таком, безумном, магическом. Просто немного отпустить поводья, совсем чуть-чуть. 

Дэрил сказал, что рано или поздно врать придется, но Рик не ожидал этого так быстро. Не совсем ложь, скорее, недоговорки, но как себя ни убеждай, вина никуда не исчезала. Беседа с Шейном вышла неправильной и какой-то смазанной. Они сидели у него в гостиной: друг в любимом кресле у телевизора, Рик, как и всегда, на правой стороне небольшого диванчика, который Шейн уже лет пять грозился выкинуть, но тот по-прежнему стоял между полупустыми стеллажами и низким столиком. Единственная действительно старая вещь – Рик помнил диванчик если не с детства, то с конца школы точно. Вся прочая мебель в доме время от времени менялась, но существовало два верных признака, по которым можно было узнать, есть ли сейчас у Шейна девушка: отсутствие пыли и что-то новое. Прошлый раз на стеллаже вдобавок к стопке древних каталогов автомобилей и журналов об оружии лежали несколько книг, а в креслах устроились небольшие пестрые подушки. Теперь и то, и другое пропало, зато на столике стояли чашка с недопитым кофе и грязные тарелки, рядом валялась запасная кобура, а с угла телевизора почему-то свисал плед. Быстро в этот раз – Рик даже не успел узнать имя последнего увлечения.

– Вот дерьмо, – буркнул друг, выслушав новость о Хардинге. – Значит, тебе не приглючилось. Что делать будешь?

– Искать причину, – осторожно отозвался Рик.

– Ты ведь роешь в архивах из-за этого? Чего не расскажешь Хардингу?

– Он упоминал, его напарник пытался связать осенние пожары и сгоревший город, но, похоже, не преуспел. – Первая не-совсем-ложь.

– Ты ведь здорово на него злишься, – хмыкнул Шейн.

– Разумеется. Ты?

Друг полулежал в кресле, скрестив в лодыжках вытянутые ноги, но умудрился из этого положения пожать плечами.

– Ты ж сам сказал – чувак отчаялся. У него было два варианта: свихнуться или как-то с этим жить. Вот он и придумал себе оправдание.

– Я это понимаю, прекрасно понимаю.

– Но не одобряешь.

– Он не судья, Шейн. Ты бы слышал его голос, когда он говорил о тех, кого назвал швалью!

– Ладно, не заводись, приятель. – Друг подтянулся в кресле, сел прямо и хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам. – Какая сейчас разница? Хардинг хочет разобраться с пожарами, ты тоже. Уж извини, не понимаю игр в секреты.

Опять мелькнула мысль, что это он накрутил себя, а прав Шейн.

– Прежде чем идти к Хардингу, я хочу быть уверен. – Вторая не-совсем-ложь. – И он, и мы можем рассуждать о боге, дьяволе, какой-нибудь мистической чуши. А представь реакцию остальных.

– Ну да. Я и сам-то до конца не верю, что вы оба серьезны. Окей. Но жена шери… черт, судьи-то тут при чем?

– Ее убили незадолго перед тем, как сгорел старый город. Возможно, эти события связаны. – Третья не-совсем-ложь.

– Это как?

Тщательно подбирая слова, Рик пересказал часть истории Франсин, самый верхний слой: была замужем за судьей, ее убили, обвинили охотника, но убийцей оказался младший брат. Однако об Абеле он упомянул только вскользь: слишком много вокруг главы семейства Руа магии.

– Короче, у мужа этой девицы в какой-то момент съехала крыша, и он сжег город, – подытожил Шейн.

– Вроде того.

– И с тех пор каждый год на землях, принадлежавших Пайн Лейк, кто-то сгорает. Отличная история – ночью у костра бойскаутам рассказывать. – Друг прищурился. – Я ж тебя хорошо знаю, Рики. Это ведь не все.

– Не все, – легко согласился он. – Но пока я не хочу об этом говорить.

– Почему? Боишься, что я растреплю Хардингу?

Что же, Шейн знал его так же хорошо, как сам Рик знал друга.

– Потому что пока это, как ты сам сказал, история для бойскаутов. Может, еще найдется рациональное объяснение. – Четвертая не-совсем-ложь.

– Ага, вылезет двухсотлетний пироманьяк или семейка пироманьяков, из поколения в поколение устраивающая поджоги. Но с нынешними пожарами надо что-то делать, брат.

– Если что-то отыщу, сразу скажу. И если понадобится твоя помощь…

– В любое время дня и ночи.

– Спасибо.

Они улыбались, привычно пожали друг другу руки, но на душе скребли кошки. Надо все рассказать Шейну – его помощь действительно нужна. Однако было еще одно «но», которое пришло на ум далеко не сразу. Почему на разговор по душам Хардинг вызвал только Рика? Ведь шериф Уотлинг беседовал и с самим Хардингом, и с его напарником. Очевидный вариант – их решили расспросить отдельно, чтобы… потом сверить показания. Какие, к черту, показания? Так и правда недолго стать параноиком! Как в дурацком фильме – тайное общество следит за помощником шерифа Рика Граймсом, чтобы он не раскрыл их темные секреты. Или это помощник шерифа с поехавшей крышей вообразил, что за ним следят. Неважно… Главное, Шейн не упомянул Франсин, а значит, никаких расхождений в их словах не было.

* * *

Первый раз удалось перевести дыхание и хоть немного расслабиться на еженедельной встрече у Билла. Их снова было пятеро – Дэрил пробормотал что-то о завале на работе, и все понимающе закивали. Еще он попросил захватить карту, на которой Рик отметил дома с оберегами, но за все время разговора так о ней и не спросил.

– Пока ничего нового, – вздохнул Дейл. – Похоже, когда-то на несколько страниц попала вода, и их должным образом не просушили. Я пытаюсь разобрать хоть что-то, но толку мало.

– У меня тоже нет новостей, – произнесла Андреа. – Вроде бы – только вроде! – появилась какая-то ниточка к Аллертонам. Кажется, у них были-таки родственники за пределами Пайн Лейк. Но это еще перепроверять и перепроверять.

– А Чэмберсы? – спросил Рик.

Она помотала головой:

– Тишина. Похоже, их основная ветвь погибла. На следующей неделе поработать в Морроу не удастся, скопилась куча дел в Атланте. Так что новостей, если будут, ждите ближе к лету.

– Спасибо. – В какой раз Рик благодарил? Он сбился со счета.

– Я подумал кое-что о потомках Чэмберсов, – вступил Билл, который до этого не произнес ни слова. – Помните, Дэрил, вы сказали, что все повторится.

– Ну да. – Кивнул тот. – Может, не прямо точь-в-точь, но как-то близко.

– И мы тогда посчитали, что это означает повторение убийства Франсин. Что ее убьет Рой, в смысле, его потомок. Но теперь мы знаем, что Чэмберс – не убийца.

– На что ты намекаешь? – поддался вперед Дейл.

– У меня нет сестры, – фыркнул Дэрил. – Так что некому перерезать горло, даже если бы я и захотел.

Билл покачал головой.

– Посмотрите на это под другим углом. Руа убил жену Чэмберса – это важно.

Глаза Дэрила расширились.

– Хотите сказать… Да ну на хрен… – Он напрягся так, словно собрался вскочить на ноги и выбежать из гостиной, и Рик уперся в подлокотники кресла, готовясь подняться и преградить ему путь.

– Дэрил, успокойся…

– Не буду я убивать какую-то бабу, о которой ни черта не знаю!

– Дэрил, Рик прав, успокойтесь. – Билл примиряюще поднял руки. – Я лишь рассуждаю о том, во что не верю. Лучше поразмыслите вот над чем: если мы восстановим всю цепочку событий, то сумеем сделать так, чтобы она не повторилась.

Дэрил скривился, однако все же кивнул и слегка расслабился.

– Мы даже не знаем, живы ли сейчас потомки Чэмберсов, – добавил Дейл. – Если живы, есть вероятность, что они где-то далеко, в другом штате. Вы можете никогда с ними не встретиться.

– Именно! – Больше всего Рику хотелось положить руку на плечо Дэрилу, но тот сидел слишком далеко. – И если одно событие в цепочке не состоится, то и на другие есть способ повлиять. Чэмберс – не бог, но не сумел бы предусмотреть все.

– Ну вы даете! Сначала вываливаете черт-те чего, а потом уверяете, что разобраться с этим – как нечего делать.

– Такого я не говорил, – улыбнулся Билл. – Но вы, если верите в проклятие, должны держать это в голове.

Дэрил хмурился, Андреа – тоже, Дейл казался несколько растерянным.

– Мы будем помнить, – ответил за них Рик. – Обязательно.

Перед тем как уйти, они остановились возле нарисованного на стене дома оберега. Дэрил рассматривал его, наверное, с минуту.

– Узор-то несложный. – Он поскреб краску пальцем, сунул его в рот. – Ага.

– И что это значит?

– Тут кровь, как я и думал. Кровь, краска и что-то еще. Может, пепел? Но если пепел, то какой именно?

– Проверим еще оберег на магазине. Я договорился, подъедем завтра.

Дэрил кивнул.

– Карту с помеченными домами взял?

– Конечно.

– Проверю кое-что перед встречей. – Дэрил забрал ее и запихнул в карман куртки.

– То, что сказал Билл…

– Рик, помолчи, а? Даже думать об этом не собираюсь.

Захотелось как-то обнадежить Дэрила, но Рик прикусил язык. Сейчас это было совершенно лишним.

– Тогда до завтра.

Дэрил не ответил. Повисла пауза, и она все длилась и длилась, становилась неловкой. Тогда на холме они недоговорили, но пытаться сейчас заканчивать тот разговор бессмысленно. Ничего не выйдет. Рик кивнул, развернулся и пошел к машине. Позже, в следующий раз.

* * *

На двери «Волшебных товаров Харди» предусмотрительно висела табличка «Закрыто», но верить ей не стоило. Внутри уже ждали Морган, Дженни, а также мальчик примерно одного с Карлом возраста.

– Это наш сын Дуэйн, – представила его Дженни. – Дуэйн, это мистер Рик Граймс и мистер Дэрил Диксон.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Рик. – Что, до сих пор проблемы с бумагами?

– С бумагами уже давно разобрались, – вздохнул Морган. – А вот насчет продажи земли юрист оказался прав – никто из местных покупать не хочет. Застройщики, те еще стервятники, предлагают гроши.

– Согласитесь?

– Боюсь, придется. Платить налоги еще и на этот дом мы не готовы.

– Но тут так клево! – запротестовал Дуэйн.

– Извини, милый, – обняла его за плечи Дженни, – мама не готова переквалифицироваться из менеджера в ведьму, чтобы держать эту лавку. Дэрил, можно попросить вас об услуге?

Тот, кажется, немного смутился и неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Я разбираю коробки с барахлом, оставшиеся от дяди. Там порой лежат очень странные вещи. Объясните мне, что это такое и что с ними делать?

– Ну… если буду знать, скажу.

Морган проводил Рика и Дэрила на чердак, куда вела узкая скрипучая лестница.

– Свет зажигается тут. Пыль мы вытерли. С рамой поосторожнее – надо бы ее закрепить, а то когда я открывал окно, оно чуть не вывалилось наружу. Спускайтесь через полчасика – будем пить кофе.

– Обязательно, – пообещал Рик.

Помещение оказалось довольно большим и совершенно пустым. Рик разглядывал скошенный потолок, темные стропила и подкосы, голые стены. Похоже, хозяин тут ничего не хранил, что было необычно: странно иметь такой чердак и никак им не пользоваться. Дэрил пощелкал выключателем у самого входа, словно прикидывая, как лучше, и остановился на варианте без освещения, хотя единственного окна не хватало.

– Пойди-ка сюда. – Дэрил опустился на корточки, и Рик присел возле него. – Гляди.

Тусклый свет лежал на полу прямоугольником, повернутым на сорок пять градусов. Доски в этом месте покрывали царапины – множество царапин, глубоких и мелких, длинных и коротких. Рику казалось, он различал в их хаотическом смешении какие-то узоры, может, письмена или символы: неожиданно четкие и тут же расплывающиеся, стоило подумать, что они означают.

– Рабочее место, – уронил Дэрил. – Чувак был круче, чем я считал.

– И он мог знать, что тут происходило.

– Читаешь мои мысли. – Дэрил выпрямился, достал из кармана карту. – А теперь еще и сюда посмотри.

К пометкам, которые сделал Рик, добавились новые – обереги появились еще на пяти домах.

– Милая соседка?

– Кто ж еще? Довольно свеженькие, один, похоже, вообще вчерашний – краска еще мазалась.

– Надо попробовать расспросить хозяев.

– Тогда вперед, страж закона. – Дэрил указал на карте дом через две улицы от магазинчика. – Уверен, тебе выложат, как на духу.

– Загляну туда, когда разберемся со здешним оберегом.

– Тогда давай приступать. – Дэрил направился к окну, Рик последовал за ним.

Рама действительно шаталась, и, пока они открывали окно, пришлось ее на всякий случай придерживать.

– Довольно удобно. – Дэрил высунулся наружу. – Как раз рука достает.

– Что скажешь про этот знак?

– Щас. – Он выпрямился и, как вчера, засунул палец в рот. – То же самое.

– Как ты это определяешь?

Дэрил усмехнулся и отступил в сторону:

– Сам попробуй.

Рик выглянул из окна, посмотрел на нарисованный прямо под ним знак. В основе узора был обыкновенный равнобедренный треугольник.

– Символ огня, – пояснил сзади Дэрил. – Оно как ловушка – запирает его здесь и не дает идти дальше. 

Рик поскреб ногтем краску, отколупал маленький кусочек и положил на язык. Ничего. Хотя на что Рик рассчитывал?

– Я сравню эти знаки, – продолжал тем временем Дэрил, – основа-то у них общая. Ее и будем использовать.

– Ты говорил, тут кровь. Тоже жертвоприношение?

– Думаю, своя. Это довольно сильная штука. Еще поэтому новых оберегов появилось только пять – соседка здорово устает, пока их делает.

– Или у нее нет времени. В любом случае, нужно ей помочь. Если понадобится кровь, я готов.

– Не обещай подобные вещи так легко.

Видимо, Рик слишком резко выпрямился, и его немного замутило. Пришлось отступить вглубь чердака и прислониться спиной к стене. Хорошо, что Морган обещал кофе – во рту тоже стало мерзко.

– Рик, ты как? – Дэрил послал ему обеспокоенный взгляд.

Однако резко возникшая дурнота так же резко исчезла.

– Отлично.

– Тогда пошли вниз. Попьешь кофе, я гляну на вещи, о которых говорила Дженни.

– Дэрил.

– Чего опять?

– Ты никого не убьешь.

– Да черт тебя подери, Рик! – Он взмахнул руками так, что карта чудом не полетела на пол.

– Это правда. Я сделаю все, чтобы ты никого не убил. Обещаю.

На лице Дэрила проступила тоска, затем он резко тряхнул головой:

– Твой напарник прав – ты псих. Знаешь, я думал, ты такой правильный, типа никогда не превышаешь скорость, всегда переходишь улицу на зеленый свет, вовремя платишь налоги… Все такое.

– Намекаешь, у меня есть темная сторона?

– Не знаю ни про какую темную сторону, падаван. Но ты на редкость упертый.

– Это комплимент?

– Пошел ты! – Дэрил все-таки улыбнулся и тут же отвел взгляд. – Давай вниз. Кофе стынет.

Он первым вышел с чердака и начал спускаться, а Рик замер наверху лестницы и смотрел Дэрилу в спину. Потомок Руа убьет жену потомка Чэмберса… Черта с два! Рик не собирался этого допускать.


	12. Зеркало

Неделя тянулась безумно медленно, казалось, она не закончится никогда. Дэрил обещал, что придумает свой вариант оберега к выходным, а еще только среда! Рик каждый день боялся услышать новость об очередном пожаре, но пока над Кингом повисло затишье. Весьма относительное, конечно, потому что сплетни о пироманьяке никуда не делись, наоборот, о нем шептались все больше и больше. Вчера вечером заглянул Фред, просил одолжить газонокосилку, но Рик видел, как того распирает от вопросов. Сосед и так и эдак пытался вызвать на разговор, и только и оставалось, что уходить от ответов. Похоже, Фред лишь уверился, что полиция что-то скрывает от честных граждан.

Зато сегодняшний вечер обещал быть спокойным, по крайней мере, Рик на это надеялся.

– Папа? – Карл заглянул на кухню.

– Подожди немного, сейчас будем ужинать.

Сын подошел к столу, покосился на включенную микроволновку.

– Лазанья, – пояснил Рик.

– Я… – Карл замялся, опустил взгляд, поизучал носки собственных ботинок. – Насчет… ну, когда я школу прогулял.

– Слушаю. – Рик достал из шкафчика тарелки и принялся их расставлять. Теперь главное – не спугнуть и не давить, тогда Карл успокоится и расскажет все сам.

Сын шумно вздохнул и решился:

– Я был с Софией. Она не хотела идти на уроки, вот я и…

– Решил составить ей компанию?

– Да. Я подумал, если она будет одна, это не очень хорошо.

Карл замолчал, и Рик кивнул ободряя.

– Мы просто гуляли. Я взял велосипед, и мы катались по лесу.

– Ты не спрашивал, почему она решила прогулять?

Микроволновка звякнула, и Рик вынул из нее лазанью.

Сын нахмурился, поджал губы.

– Я знаю. Думаю, что знаю, – наконец ответил он и опять замолчал.

– Достанешь приборы?

Рик ждал, пока они усаживались за стол и Карл тыкал вилкой лазанью так, словно подозревал, что та сейчас оживет и сбежит из тарелки, и дождался, но не того, о чем думал.

– Тебе твой… знакомый… ну, мистер Диксон ничего не говорил?

Дэрил? Он здесь при чем?

– Нет.

Карл завозился на стуле, затем оперся локтями о столешницу и продолжил:

– Мы с Софией трепались, знаешь, обо всем понемногу. Я рассказал, как ты обещал свозить меня в Атланту, и София заявила, что тоже туда хочет. Прямо сейчас – давай поедем в Атланту. Когда еще твой отец решит? А мы не маленькие, сами доберемся. Я спросил как? На велике фиг доедешь, а на автобусе нас точно завернут. Еще и спросят, куда намылились, мы же в школе должны быть.

Сын послал Рику вопросительный взгляд, и тот опять кивнул.

– Она ответила, что мы поймаем попутку. И тогда я сказал, что это чушь полная. Что если кто нормальный попадется, сдаст нас полицейским. И ты говорил никогда не садиться в машину к незнакомым людям. Что это опасно.

– Конечно. Ты правильно поступил.

– Ну вот, а София вдруг принялась кричать, что я трус, что тупой, что веду себя как мелкий… Много всякого. – Карл, кажется, заново переживал тот разговор – лицо искривилось так, словно ему стало больно. – Все кричала и ругалась. Здорово ругалась.

– Что значит – ругалась?

Сын передернул плечами:

– Ну, выражалась. Шейн иногда что-нибудь такое скажет, а потом говорит, чтобы я при тебе не повторял.

Рик отложил вилку и потер переносицу:

– Понятно.

– Я… ну, перепугался. Она никогда раньше такой не была. Не знаю, что на нее нашло.

Похоже, у девочки случилась самая настоящая истерика. Тут и взрослый растерялся бы, не то что Карл.

– А потом она полезла на дерево. Закричала – буду делать, что захочу, и полезла. Я не успел ее остановить.

Сын снова принялся ковырять несчастную лазанью.

– И София там застряла. В смысле, на дереве, никак не могла слезть обратно. Я думал, как ее оттуда снять, и тут пришел мистер Диксон. – Карл посмотрел на Рика. – Он помог Софии спуститься. Заметил синяки у нее на руке, такие большие. Сначала он думал, это я обидел Софию.

– Но понял, что не ты.

Карл быстро кивнул:

– У него есть арбалет.

– Знаю.

– И он убивает белок. Сказал, что ест их. Их правда можно есть?

– Наверное.

– Я спросил Софию про синяки. Потом, когда мы уехали. Она сказала, что не понимает, о чем я. Хотя, думаю, из-за них София захотела прогулять: если б кто заметил, начал спрашивать. Она стала болтать о мистере Диксоне – что он странный, но смешной, что ей жалко белок, чтобы я сказал ему, что их не надо убивать, хотя трогать их – дохлых, пап! – было прикольно. – Карл дернулся. – Я не хотел ее слушать, но молчал. Думал, скажу что-нибудь, и она снова…

– Примется кричать?

– Ага.

– А что потом?

– Ничего. На следующий день София была обычной. Вообще не вспоминала ни про Атланту, ни про дерево, ни про мистера Диксона и белок, будто ничего не было. Пап, с ней, ну, все нормально?

– Не уверен. – Рик отодвинул остывшую лазанью. – Я недавно разговаривал с миссис Пелетье, правда, без особого толку. Похоже, надо еще раз.

И как можно скорее.

– Я попросил мистера Диксона не рассказывать тебе, но, думал, он проболтается.

– Дэрил правда ничего не говорил.

– Он ответил, что мы сами разберемся.

– Разве нет?

Карл все-таки отломил кусок лазаньи и принялся жевать.

– Наверное.

Это безнадежно, заметил бы Шейн. Пока миссис Пелетье молчит, у полиции связаны руки. Софии, как и Карлу, четырнадцать, значит, ее родители женаты около пятнадцати лет, и миссис Пелетье все это время терпит. Предположим, она уже давно махнула рукой на себя. Но дочь? Неужели она ничего не сделает даже ради дочери?

– Давай поступим так. Если София опять будет вести себя странно, ты сразу мне скажешь. Договорились?

Карл неуверенно кивнул.

– Школьный психолог не беседовал с Софией? – добавил Рик. – Может, стоит…

Сын пренебрежительно поморщился.

– Не надо, пап. Он решит поговорить с ее предками. Всегда так. Чуть чего, сразу «Я хочу побеседовать с твоими родителями». Только хуже будет.

Рик хотел возразить, но зазвонил лежавший на столе мобильник.

– Пап, возьми телефон. Может, что важное.

На дисплее высветился номер Андреа. Неужели какие-то новости? Но ведь она не собиралась на этой неделе ехать в Морроу.

– Привет! – Голос едва доносился сквозь уличный шум. – Не отрываю тебя от дел?

– Нет, мы ужинаем.

– Отлично!

Раздался автомобильный гудок, и Андреа выругалась:

– Сейчас найду местечко потише. 

– Можешь перезвонить…

– Нет, это важно!

– Андреа, не думаю, что пара минут что-то решит. – Но Рика словно не услышали. Он поймал любопытный взгляд Карла и послал ответный – предупреждающий.

– Вот тут лучше. – Шум в трубке и правда стал тише. – Рик, надо чтобы ты приехал в Атланту!

– Сейчас? Уже почти ночь.

– Знаю! Твержу же – это очень важно. Бери Дэрила, и приезжайте. Я договорилась на завтрашнее утро – на шесть часов.

Шесть? Есть шанс обернуться до работы, но…

– Объясни, что случилось.

Андреа нетерпеливо вздохнула:

– У меня есть подруга. Приятель ее бойфренда владеет галереей, иногда там проводят аукционы, и завтра как раз состоится очередной. Обычно продают всякий антиквариат. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба взглянули на один лот.

– Это как-то связано…

– Да! – возбужденно воскликнула Андреа. – И это просто невероятно! Я попросила Мишонн, и она уговорила Терри, чтобы он показал вам этот лот до начала торгов. Еле уломала. Терри будет нас ждать.

Получается, надо либо ехать с утра, но тогда придется встать часа в четыре, если не раньше, или отправляться сейчас и переночевать в Атланте.

– Где это находится?

– Северо-запад Джефферсон-стрит. Давай продиктую точный адрес.

– Секунду. – Рик поднялся из-за стола, прошел в гостиную и отыскал записную книжку. Надо найти отель поближе, чтобы утром вовремя быть на месте. – Если я перезвоню тебе завтра в половину шестого, нормально?

– Да. Буду стоять у входа в здание.

– Договорились. Пока!

В трубке раздались короткие гудки, и Рик перевел дыхание.

– Папа, что-то случилось? – Карл выглядывал из кухни, с трудом сдерживая любопытство.

– Андреа попросила об услуге.

Брови сына приподнялись.

– Это ведь та красивая мисс, которая к нам заходила? Вы с ней встречаетесь?

– Да. В смысле, это Андреа к нам заглядывала, но я с ней не встречаюсь.

Сын негромко присвистнул, и Рик добавил:

– Не становись, как Шейн. Карл, извини, мне срочно нужно уехать.

– Прямо сейчас?

– Вернусь рано утром. Если повезет, успею заскочить домой и отвезу тебя в школу. Попрошу Шейна переночевать у нас. – Рик набрал номер друга. Еще надо перезвонить Дэрилу – только бы он опять не забросил телефон неведомо куда! И разобраться с отелем.

– Пап, я сам могу.

– Мне так спокойнее.

Карл недовольно поморщился, но потом ухмыльнулся:

– Эй, если у вас все будет чики-пуки, все-таки возьми в следующий раз в Атланту и меня.

Хорошо, что сын не обиделся.

– Обязательно. И повторяю – мы не встречаемся.

Карл покачал головой, так и не поверив, но Шейн наконец взял трубку, а сын, воспользовавшись этим, удрал на кухню.

Чики-пуки, значит? Атланта, Джефферсон-стрит, аукцион… Что такое отыскала Андреа, о чем нельзя было рассказать по телефону?

* * *

– Надеюсь, это действительно что-то обалденно важное, – буркнул Дэрил.

– Андреа не похожа на человека, который поднимает шум на пустом месте.

Каких-то три часа назад Рик собирался спокойно поужинать, посмотреть телевизор и пойти спать, а теперь они с Дэрилом очутились посреди Атланты. Хорошо, что номер в отеле удалось зарезервировать без проблем. Комнатка оказалась крохотной, почти все пространство занимали две узкие кровати с тумбочкой между ними, в одном углу ютился стол, а другой занимал шкаф. Впрочем, чтобы переночевать, достаточно.

– У нас осталось пять часов. – Рик принялся рыться в сумке, куда положил и форму на тот случай, если заглянуть домой все-таки не удастся. – Иди в душ первым.

Шейн и Карл наверняка уже улеглись. Он так и не сумел их переубедить, что сорвался не на свидание, а по срочному делу. Сам виноват – решил не упоминать, что поедет вместе с Дэрилом, но опять видеть, как морщится друг, не хотелось. Зато Рик надеялся, что после происшествия с Софией Карл перестанет смотреть на Дэрила как на врага. Кстати, надо поговорить с ним о девочке – может, он что-то заметил.

– Эй, ты не решил заснуть стоя?

– Что? – Рик оторвался от сумки.

Дэрил замер возле своей кровати в одних штанах, а на его плечах висело полотенце:

– Я закончил.

С его волос еще стекала вода, и в слабом свете люстры капли поблескивали на груди. Надо было отвести взгляд, пойти, наконец, в душ, а Рик застыл как завороженный. Может, это действительно лишь магия, но ему нравилось то, что он видел. Рик словно впервые смотрел на полуобнаженного мужчину. Именно так – точно впервые, отмечая, как вздымается и опадает грудная клетка, как темнеет дорожка волос между широко расставленными маленькими сосками. Под левым располагалась татуировка, похоже, старая и совсем расплывшаяся. А если опустить взгляд… Рик заставил себя отвернуться, схватил полотенце.

– Вода едва теплая, – произнес ему в спину Дэрил.

Они ведь недоговорили – тогда, на холме. Рик думал об этом, наверное, в сотый раз. Он сам так и не решил, взвешивал все «за» и «против», хотя никаких «за», не было и быть не могло. Не считать же оправданием простое «хочу»? Оно хорошо, когда тебе двадцать, а не под сорок.

Вода с каждой минутой становилась все холоднее, а Рик упрямо продолжал стоять под душем. Мы приехали сюда по делу. Нам некогда. Завтра, нет, уже сегодня рано вставать. Он казался смешным сам себе, выжидая и надеясь, что, когда выйдет, Дэрил будет спать.

Разумеется, хитрость не удалась: Рик вернулся, а Дэрил, вытянувшись на кровати, угрюмо смотрел в мобильник и время от времени чертыхался.

– Хочу поменять звонок, – воинственно объявил он.

Рик опустился на свою постель:

– Давай сюда, помогу.

– Нет уж! Мы сейчас возимся с одной колымагой – чертов телефон фигня по сравнению с ней.

Рик невольно улыбнулся.

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе. – Это вырвалось внезапно.

– Чего? – Дэрил поднял взгляд от мобильника. – Ты же читал мое досье.

– Не то.

– Что на тебя накатило? – Он завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Сам же ворчал, у нас пять часов.

– Что-нибудь короткое. Скажем, про эту татуировку.

Дэрил положил мобильник на тумбочку и забросил руки за голову. Рик заметил тонкие старые шрамы, идущие от запястья к внутренней стороне локтя.

– Да фигня это. Сделал на спор по пьяни.

Рик качнулся вперед, прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть:

– Что это? Имя?

– Все пытался ее вывести, но до конца так и не получилось.

– Я когда-то тоже хотел сделать себе татуировку.

– Передумал? Что, несолидно для копа?

– Нет, решил, что нужен какой-то серьезный повод, а он все не находился и не находился.

Дэрил усмехнулся:

– Ты слишком сложный.

– Пожалуй.

Дэрил некоторое время молчал, хмурился, раздумывая о чем-то.

– Ладно. Был один чувак. Странный и стремный, если честно. Мы с ним зацепились, когда Мерл в очередной раз загремел в тюрягу. Я тогда думал, куда податься и где взять деньжат, а этот чувак подсел ко мне в баре и принялся трепаться. Нес какую-то чушь, потом стал читать стихи, прикинь?

– Стихи?

– Надо было дать ему в морду и свалить, но мы уже здорово накачались, так что я сидел и слушал. До сих пор помню. – Лицо Дэрила стало неожиданно серьезным: – Его я люблю днем и ночью, и привиделось мне, что он умер,  
И привиделось мне, что пришел я туда, где был погребен тот, кого я люблю, но не нашел его в этом месте,  
И привиделось мне, что блуждал я, разыскивая его, среди могил в надежде найти его,  
И увидел я, что любое место – могила,  
Дома, полные жизни, были столь же полны и смерти (как сейчас и этот дом),  
Улицы, гавань, места увеселений, Чикаго, Бостон, Филадельфия, Маннахатта были так же полны смерти, как и жизни,  
И мертвых больше, гораздо больше, чем живых.  
И привиделось мне, что я расскажу об этом всем людям и всем векам,  
И видение мое не покинет меня…

Дэрил резко замолчал, повернул голову к стене, словно на ней обнаружилось что-то крайне интересное.

– Уолт Уитмен, – негромко произнес Рик.

– Что?

– Поэт, который написал это стихотворение.

Дэрил пожал плечами и опять развернулся к Рику:

– Ну да, тот чувак сказал что-то такое. А я спросил: «Это что, про зомбяков?», и он принялся ржать, как припадочный.

– Красивые стихи.

– Оно как-то так получилось… Мы с ним зависли на несколько дней, только бухали и трахались. Хорошо было. Знаешь, этот чувак, ну, умел всякие штуки. Сказал, если сделает так, что я кончу без рук, то я набью себе эту татуировку.

– Значит, у него получилось?

Дэрил положил ладонь на грудь, скрыв тату.

– Вроде того. А он выбил себе мое имя. Я ж говорю – странный.

– Почему вы расстались?

Кажется, Дэрил уже жалел о своей откровенности, но все-таки закончил:

– Он сказал, что любит меня. Сказал, давай свалим куда-нибудь подальше и будем жить вместе. Я дождался, когда он уснет, собрал манатки и свалил. Вот и вся история.

– Он не искал тебя?

– Откуда я знаю?

– А ты? Тебе никогда не хотелось…

– Нет! – И сразу же тон Дэрила стал тише. – Зачем? Нахрен мне это сдалось?

– Извини.

– Чего ты все время извиняешься? – Дэрил передернул плечами. – Это было давно.

Из-за окна доносился шум Атланты, город словно ворочался с боку на бок, вздыхал и бормотал что-то, никак не мог заснуть.

– Дэрил?

– Ммм?

– Я хочу попробовать.

Он приподнял брови.

– Я все выбираю между «не сделать и жалеть» и «сделать и жалеть». Пожалуй, второй вариант мне нравится больше.

– Ты охренень как вдохновляешь.

– Это да или нет?

– Иди сюда.

Рик пересел к нему на кровать, и Дэрил обнял его за талию, притягивая ближе. Они поцеловались так же неспешно, как и в прошлый раз, глубоко – Рик словно пил чужое дыхание. Он отстранился и сделал то, что давно хотел: протянул руку и убрал челку с глаз Дэрила.

– Ты красивый.

– Не говори чушь.

Рик провел пальцами по лбу, переносице, коснулся правой скулы. Лицо Дэрила было чуть асимметричным, но от этого более привлекательным.

– Долбанулся как-то давно на мотоцикле, – ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. – Пришлось штопать и рожу.

Дальше – по губам, подбородку, адамову яблоку, выемке между ключицами. Дэрил не шевелился, отдав всю инициативу. Рик сполз ниже, прижался губами к груди, обвел кончиком языка левый сосок, ощутил, как тот твердеет, и дождался негромкого вздоха. Он думал о следах на теле Дэрила: ожоги, шрамы, татуировка… История, высеченная в его плоти. У самого Рика были только отверстия от пули, входное и выходное. Его история пронзила насквозь и понеслась дальше. Он хотел еще – новых следов и новых историй, неважно каких, счастливых или печальных. Главное – помнить, сделать и жалеть-жалеть-жалеть, но все равно радоваться, что сделал.

Рик лизнул татуировку, проследил тонкую дорожку волос до пупка. Еще ниже.

– Давай помогу.

– Я сам. – Он отстранился, взялся за пряжку, расстегнул ремень и молнию.

В конце концов, Рик хотел это сделать еще со времен оврага.

На бедрах у Дэрила тоже были шрамы, более грубые и широкие. Сейчас не хотелось задавать вопросы, достаточно просто коснуться каждого, пересчитать, обхватить начавший твердеть член. Дэрил протянул руку, взял Рика за подбородок, провел под челюстью, за ухом, как приласкал кота.

Головка члена была бледно-розовой, сейчас она казалась неожиданно крупной – неужели получится обхватить ее губами? Должно выйти, но Рик помедлил, потер большим пальцем ствол, сжал член чуть сильнее, соображая, как бы понравилось ему самому. Дэрил резко выдохнул, и его бедра нетерпеливо дернулись. Ладно, хватит тянуть время. Рик наклонился, оперся локтем свободной руки о постель. Сначала он коснулся лишь самым кончиком языка – распробовал. Чистая кожа, горячая, напряженная, едва-едва солоноватая.

Рик уже смелее лизнул головку и получил еще один стон, спустился к стволу, разжал пальцы, и член почти лег Дэрилу на живот. Опять вверх: от того места, где начинались яйца, к уздечке. Дэрил негромко рассмеялся, и все его тело завибрировало.

– До утра будешь облизывать?

– Не торопи меня. – Рик опять обхватил основание члена. – Никогда раньше такого не делал.

Дэрил снова рассмеялся, и Рик таки взял головку в рот. Совсем несложно. Привыкнуть немного, а затем вобрать побольше.

– Зубы!

Рик отстранился, переводя дыхание.

– Извини.

– Хей, ты не тесты сдаешь. Расслабься. – Голос Дэрила звучал хрипло и прерывисто.

Расслабься? Рик вдохнул поглубже и опять взял член в рот. Пожалуй, ему нравилось это ощущение, пусть его и нельзя было назвать комфортным: давление на язык, напрягшаяся челюсть, которая словно сопротивлялась вторжению. Скорее, заводила интимность происходящего, то, что от Рика зависело, насколько сейчас Дэрилу станет хорошо.

Вверх-вниз – он полностью сосредоточился на этом движении, таком простом и сложном одновременно. Горло расступалось, впуская член все глубже и глубже. Рик поднял взгляд, встретился с глазами Дэрила, неотрывно следившего за ним. Тебе нравится? Тот кивнул, словно услышал вопрос.

– Да… так… – Дэрил моргнул. – Возьми меня за яйца.

Что? Рик подчинился, принялся перебирать пальцами мошонку.

– Потяни. Вот! – Дэрил удовлетворенно выдохнул. – Можешь сильнее.

Как играть на музыкальном инструменте: заглотнуть поглубже, сжать пальцы покрепче, чуть отстраниться и потянуть. Попробовать так и эдак, найти идеальный ритм, от которого другой человек примется постанывать и кусать губы, дрожать. Это захватывало, и собственный член, соглашаясь, стал напрягаться.

– Черт… – Покрасневшая грудь Дэрила часто вздымалась и опускалась, на ней поблескивал пот. – Ты обалденный… Правда, ты обалденный…

Член уткнулся так глубоко, что дыхание перехватило, а на глазах выступили слезы. Проклятье! В волосы на затылке вплелись пальцы, потянули прочь.

– Я… – прохрипел Рик, хватая ртом воздух.

– Шшш… Хватит с тебя на первый раз. – Дэрил сжал свой член и уверенно задвигал рукой. Рик завороженно смотрел на быстрые движения, становившиеся уже лихорадочными, на бордовую головку. Это было бесстыдно и совершенно естественно одновременно.

Дэрил обнажил зубы, стиснул их, зашипел, и у Рика в очередной раз перехватило дыхание. Искаженное, почти перекошенное сейчас лицо было неожиданно красивым и открытым – уязвимым. Сперма выплеснулась, но Дэрил еще некоторое время продолжал стискивать свой член, затем откинул голову назад. Кадык на напряженной шее дернулся. Постепенно тело расслабилось. Дэрил пошевелился, лениво провел пальцами по груди и перепачканному животу. В его глазах блеснуло лукавство.

– Хочешь? – На подушечке указательного пальца поблескивала сперма.

Это был пусть мягкий, но вызов, а вызовы помощник шерифа Рик Граймс любил. Он кивнул, и палец оказался у самого рта. Рик коснулся языком, и непривычный вкус разлился по нему, не сказать, чтобы приятный, но и не противный. Рик обхватил палец губами, облизнул его, как до этого член, и расслабленное лицо Дэрила снова напряглось.

– Дразнишься? – Он вынул палец, уперся руками о кровать и уселся. – Твоя очередь.

Дэрил положил ладонь на пах Рика, и член снова напрягся.

– Нам вставать…

– Поздновато ты спохватился. Я быстро. – Дэрил расправился с брюками и запустил в них руку. – Тебя надолго и не хватит.

Рик вцепился Дэрилу в плечи, а тот, уткнувшись ему в шею, то вылизывая ее, то слегка царапая кожу зубами, водил рукой по члену: сильнее, слабее, грубо, едва касаясь – так, что тело потряхивало, как от разрядов тока. Рик застонал, и Дэрил отыскал его губы, впился в них. Это стало вершиной, а дальше оставалось лишь приходить в себя, приникнув лбом к чужому лбу.

– Снова в душ? – улыбнулся Рик, когда дыхание выровнялось.

– Но потом честно спать. Ладно, выпусти меня.

Он отстранился, перебрался на свою кровать, позволив Дэрилу подняться. Прошлый раз Рик отвлекся на сумку, но теперь бросилось в глаза, что Дэрил двигался как-то странно – он закинул полотенце на плечо, затем почти попятился к душу, словно не желал разворачиваться к Рику спиной. Но сейчас думать об этом не было сил. Может, показалось?

Рик откинулся на постели, борясь с накатывающимся сном. Нельзя закрывать глаза, сначала душ. И все равно он задремал, пока вернувшийся Дэрил не потряс его за плечо. В этот раз вода не взбодрила. Рик выключил свет, кое-как добрался до кровати и вытянулся на ней. Жаль, она узкая, двое не уместятся. Это была последняя связная мысль, прежде чем Рик провалился в глубокий сон.

* * *

Разумеется, утром оба зевали: Рик, прикрываясь ладонью, а Дэрил – широко распахивая рот и снова и снова заражая зевотой. Лучи восходящего солнца сияли в окнах домов и машин и явно издевались над неудосужившимися выспаться идиотами. В фойе отеля Рик разыскал автомат с напитками, но от не слишком крепкого и приторно-сладкого кофе легче не стало. Как и договаривались, Рик предварительно позвонил Андреа и, услышав на другом конце бодрый голос, позавидовал. Кто-то не валял полночи дурака, а, как и полагается, спал.

Андреа сказала, где находится ближайшая от галереи парковка, и Рик быстро ее отыскал. Несмотря на ранний час, там уже стояли две машины, надо полагать, самой Андреа и владельца галереи Терри. Рик и Дэрил припарковались рядом и пошли вверх по улице к широкому четырехэтажному зданию из стекла и бетона, не слишком интересному снаружи.

– Вон она. – Дэрил указал на женскую фигуру у больших двустворчатых дверей. Возле Андреа стоял еще один человек, вероятно, тот самый Терри.

Владелец галереи оказался худым и высоким чернокожим мужчиной в сером костюме, стоившем наверняка совсем не дешево. При виде Дэрила на лице Терри отразилось недоумение, а посмотрев на Рика, он послал Андреа напряженный взгляд. Та ответила тем же, и от этого безмолвного диалога стало неуютно.

– Привет! – Андреа улыбнулась. – Терри, это Рик Граймс и Дэрил Диксон.

– Рад познакомиться, – не слишком искренне отозвался он.

«Кого ты ко мне привела?», явственно читалось в его глазах каждый раз, как Терри смотрел на Дэрила. Тот, мгновенно учуяв чужую враждебность, нахмурился.

– Дэрил работает в автомастерской, – попыталась развеять сгустившуюся атмосферу Андреа. – Он починил машину папе, помнишь, я рассказывала?

– Конечно, дорогая. Хотя лучше бы ты послушала нас с Майком и купила отцу новую.

– Вы ничего не понимаете в хороших вещах, а мы с Мишонн понимаем.

– Куда уж нам? – Терри закатил глаза.

Андреа ткнула его в бок локтем.

– А Рик – помощник шерифа.

– О, соль земли благословенного Юга!

– Терри! – На этот раз в голосе Андреа было предупреждение.

– Да ладно! Просто не ожидал от тебя таких знакомств, дорогая.

Дэрил определенно начал заводиться, и Рик ухватил его сзади за ремень. Не поддавайся!

– Может, ты меня просто плохо знаешь, – заметила Андреа, и Терри поднял руки, признавая поражение.

– Боже, что все такие злые?

– Эй, чувак, мы сюда притащились ни свет ни заря не языком трепать, – все же не выдержал Дэрил.

– Вы обещали нам что-то показать, Андреа, – поспешил вклиниться Рик.

– Конечно! Терри? – Она снова перевела взгляд со своего знакомого на Рика и обратно, продолжив тот диалог без слов.

– Пойдемте, – вздохнул Терри.

Сама галерея, как пояснил владелец, располагалась на втором этаже, а на первом были административные помещения, зал, который использовали как для аукциона, так и для лекций, и хранилище для экспонатов и лотов.

– Входите. – Терри открыл большую тяжелую дверь и щелкнул выключателем. Помещение, в котором оказалось неожиданно прохладно, залил немного приглушенный свет. Под потолком висели узкие металлические планки вроде полозьев. К ним крепились выстроившиеся вдоль стен рамы с сетками.

– Там мы храним то, что сейчас не выставляем. – Терри подошел к одной из рам, потянул за расположенную сбоку ручку. Рама легко выкатилась на середину помещения, и Рик увидел закрепленную на кронштейнах, надетых на сетку, картину. Полотно покрывали бурые, бордовые и зеленые пятна разных форм и размеров. Если у этого изображения и был какой-то высший смысл, Рик его не понял.

– И что это такое? – Дэрил ткнул пальцем в картину.

– «Тщетность бытия», – пояснил Терри. – Между прочим, молодой, но подающий большие надежды художник.

Андреа несколько театрально закатила глаза, и Терри насупился:

– Да, подающий надежды. В жизни не соглашусь с тобой, Мишонн и Майком.

– А по-моему, это крокодил жрет корову, – заметил Дэрил.

Хотя… Левое нижнее пятно и впрямь отдаленно напоминало крокодила – длинное и зеленое. А небольшое бурое справа походило на рогатую голову.

– В этом толковании определенно что-то есть, – ухмыльнулась Андреа, подперев рукой подбородок. – И название объясняет.

– Вот уж не думал, что ты поклонница примитивного юмора. – Кажется, теперь Терри обиделся всерьез. Он загнал раму обратно в паз.

– Терри, дорогой, прекрати. И покажи нам ТУ картину. – Андреа явно выделила это короткое слово.

– Ладно, нам в самый конец. – Он остановился перед последней рамой, расположенной почти вплотную к дальней стене хранилища. – Вообще-то, я больше люблю современное искусство, но уж если спрос и на такое, то занимаюсь и им.

– Чем именно? – поинтересовался Рик.

– Искусство колониального периода и периода независимости. Но, поверьте, до девятнадцатого века в нем не было ничего любопытного, сплошное подражание Европе, еще и дико примитивное. Однако любители находятся. А этот портрет – еще и жуткий образчик провинциальной живописи конца восемнадцатого века. Хотя, – задумчиво добавил Терри, – я понимаю, почему Андреа так хочет, чтобы вы его увидели.

Та после этих слов посерьезнела. Рик и Дэрил переглянулись.

– Показывайте, – произнес Рик.

Терри выкатил раму.

Небольшой прямоугольник из дерева. Краски на нем либо были темными изначально, либо потемнели от времени. На портрете выделялась только два светлых пятна: судейский парик и лицо мужчины. Терри оказался прав насчет примитивности – изображение выглядело совсем плоским, как на детском рисунке, хотя неведомый художник тщательно прописал одежду, завитки и черты лица вплоть до складок между бровей и плотно сжатых губ. Мужчина глядел на зрителей надменно и хмуро, словно собираясь вынести суровый приговор.

Рик все смотрел и смотрел на портрет, не в силах отвернуться, даже вздохнуть. Мысли истаяли, оставив в голове лишь звенящую пустоту. Эти одежды, этот парик – сначала они отвлекли внимание, сбили с толку, но потом Рик увидел в чертах давно умершего незнакомца то, что увидела Андреа. Лоб, нос, глаза, скулы, подбородок – как у близнеца. Этого просто не может быть! Это… магия.

Рядом шумно дышал Дэрил, а Рик боялся повернуться к нему, боялся поглядеть.

– Вы… знаете, кто тут изображен? – заставил он произнести себя.

Терри послал Рику обеспокоенный взгляд, и подумалось, что знакомый Андреа не ожидал настолько сильной реакции.

– Представитель продавца говорил, что с портретом связана легенда. Это, знаете ли, хорошо, предметы искусства с легендами покупают лучше.

Рик молча ждал, и Терри нервно вздохнул и продолжил:

– Мне сказали, это судья некоего провинциального города, действительно существовавшего в конце восемнадцатого века. Этот достойный человек был при жизни настолько суров, что карал даже за малейшие проступки. И видимо, докарался, потому что сошел с ума и спалил город со всеми горожанами, а заодно сгорел и сам. Представитель продавца утверждает, что если смотреть на портрет в свете свечи, то на заднем плане можно разглядеть пламя – зарево над тем самым городом. Но я, признаться, не проверял. И портрет, кстати, не подписан: ни имени художника, ни модели.

– И в чем же легенда? – Губы едва двигались. Рик, по-прежнему не отрываясь, смотрел на лицо Роя Чэмберса, свое лицо.

– А легенда в том, что если потомок этого судьи когда-нибудь увидит этот портрет, то сгорит, как предок. Не слишком-то приятно, правда?

Дэрил издал какой-то звук: то ли рычание, то ли всхлип, и рванул прочь из хранилища. Грохнула дверь, и Рик словно вышел из столбняка.

– Простите, мне надо… – Он недоговорил, ринулся следом.

Дэрил! Где он? В холле его не оказалось, у входа тоже. Рик забежал за угол здания и наконец-то увидел: Дэрил стоял, прислонившись к стене, у пожарной лестницы, и пытался зажечь сигарету. Руки тряслись, и он никак не мог крутануть колесико и чертыхался.

– Дэрил!

– Чего?! – Наверное, лицо у него было таким же растерянным и испуганным, как у Рика. – Бля, это уже ни хера не смешно! Это…

Он сунул зажигалку в карман, бросил так и незажженную сигарету на землю.

Надо что-то придумать, что-то сказать… Проклятие было здесь, нависало над ними обоими, душило, пахло дымом. Все плохо, невероятно плохо. Дэрил прав – ни хера не смешно!

Рик приблизился, встал перед ним.

– Послушай меня…

– Заткнись!

Должно быть что-то – нечто, за что можно зацепиться, чтобы страх, растерянность и гнев не смели их обоих.

– Нет, послушай. – Рик нашел это! Он обхватил лицо Дэрила руками, плевать, что тот сразу же вцепился в них и до боли сжал запястья. – Послушай внимательно, я понял.

– Да что ты…

– Мы победили. – Рик наконец-то поймал взгляд широко распахнутых глаз. – Слышишь меня? Мы победили.

– О чем ты, мать твою?

– Потомок Руа должен убить жену потомков Чэмберсов, так?

– Ну?!

– Ты не можешь этого сделать – Лори погибла за два года до того, как ты появился в Кинге. Условия проклятия нарушились! Теперь понимаешь?

Глаза Дэрила расширились еще больше.

– Понимаешь? – повторил Рик. Он прижался к чужим губам – теплым, единственно настоящим в бушующем вокруг хаосе.

Важно, чтобы Дэрил это осознал, чтобы поверил! Хаос успокаивался, мир собирался обратно, и Рик торжествовал, хотя из глаз отчего-то текли слезы.

– Никто никого не убьет, никто не умрет! – Ну же, Дэрил! Повтори за мной, кивни! Ты ведь согласен? У них наконец-то появилась самая настоящая надежда на то, что все изменится!

Они победили проклятие.


	13. Нити

– Слушайте, это всего лишь скверно намалеванная картина! – Терри выглядел взволнованным и почти несчастным, с него слетела прежняя насмешливость. – А легенды… Давайте мы еще во всякие проклятые перстни начнем верить! Боже, да я лично знаю пару ребят, они вам к чему угодно таких легенд навыдумывают и доказательства подберут!

Рик покачал головой.

Дэрил удрал сразу же, как немного успокоился. Буркнул что-то про срочную работу, за которую Росс семь шкур спустит, и был таков. Рик и сам больше всего на свете хотел посидеть где-нибудь в одиночестве и обдумать случившееся, но сначала нужно решить важный вопрос.

– Терри, это серьезно, – уронила Андреа.

Она, скрестив руки на груди, стояла у портрета и переводила взгляд с него на Рика и обратно. Нервозность, исходившая от нее, ощущалась почти физически. С Андреа тоже нужно было поговорить: она разыскала их с Дэрилом как раз в тот момент, когда Рик в очередной раз сбивчиво убеждал и его, и себя, что теперь все иначе, что условия проклятия нарушились, а значит… Рик оторвался от губ Дэрила и заметил Андреа, замершую неподалеку. Она открыла рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, затем закрыла и мотнула головой. Дэрил тут же уперся Рику в грудь, отстраняя, едва ли не отталкивая, отошел на несколько шагов и принялся буравить взглядом асфальт. От глупейшей взаимной неловкости, все во сто крат усложнившей, заломило в висках. Как же ее разбить?..

– Нам нужен продавец, – произнес Рик.

Поэтому он тогда не сбежал, как Дэрил, а вместе с Андреа вернулся в хранилище к проклятому портрету.

– Это не так просто. – Терри нахмурился. – Я имел дело не с самим продавцом, а представителем, значит, тот не слишком-то жаждет, чтобы его имя узнали.

– Но почему? – удивилась Андреа.

Ее друг пожал плечами:

– Может быть куча причин, причем вполне безобидных. К примеру, человек не терпит шумихи или чужого любопытства.

– Прошу вас, – Рик не хотел смотреть на картину, но та раз за разом притягивала взгляд, – переговорите с представителем, убедите его. Скажите… скажите, что с продавцом хочет побеседовать человек с портрета.

– Именно так? – Терри приподнял бровь.

– Да. Именно так.

– Окей, – кивнул он. Кажется, охватившая его растерянность начала развеиваться. По крайней мере, Терри попытался натянуть на себя прежний насмешливо-небрежный вид. – А знаете, может сработать. Любопытство – страшная сила.

– Спасибо.

– Пока не за что. – Он засунул руки в карманы пиджака. – К тому же не факт, что продавец хоть что-то знает об истории этой картины. Часто бывает, люди просто хотят избавиться от древнего хлама. И хорошо, если не выкинут его, а хотя бы дойдут до перекупщиков.

– Которые предложат пару долларов за то, что на самом деле стоит все двести, – уколола его Андреа.

– Дорогая, – Терри послал ей деланно-укоризненный взгляд, – отнесись к этому как к благородной миссии. Спасению подлинных жемчужин, которые в противном случае отправились бы на свалку. А что бывшие хозяева их не ценили и согласились на пару баксов, так лучше надо было думать!

Рик заставил себя улыбнуться этой попытке разрядить атмосферу. Может, Терри прав, тот человек ничего не знает о картине, от которой решил избавиться. Но уж слишком вовремя мысль о продаже пришла ему в голову. А когда совпадений становится много, пора искать в них систему.

– Я свяжусь с представителем продавца, – пообещал Терри, – и если будет толк, сразу вам перезвоню. В любом случае это любопытно, – он тоже смотрел то на Рика, то на портрет, – то, что у легенды теперь появилось продолжение.

_Если потомок когда-нибудь увидит портрет, то сгорит, как предок…_

Андреа, похоже, подумала о чем-то подобном, потому что помрачнела:

– Терри, ты ведь никому…

– Дорогая, я могила. – Он несколько театрально прижал руки к груди. – Но, умоляю, не пытайтесь меня убедить, что из-за этой картины и правда кто-нибудь сгорит.

– Надеюсь, нет, – отозвался Рик, и Терри вздохнул уже с некоторым раздражением.

Пора возвращаться. Часы показывали семь утра, а значит, на работу Рик опоздает. Надо позвонить Шейну и предупредить. Черт… В висках опять заломило.

Рик попрощался с Терри и Андреа, дошел до парковки, но вместо того чтобы сесть в машину и поехать, оперся локтем о ее крышу и так застыл. Теперь он понимал те панику и отчаяние, которые охватывали Дэрила, когда тот говорил о проклятии. До сего момента Рик хоть и твердил, что в деле, был сторонним, прохожим, по своей воле решившим влезть в старые тайны. Сегодня все изменилось: на шее словно появилась невидимая петля и куда-то потащила. Не какой-то спятивший колдун сжег город – его предок. Сжег город, убил жителей, наложил проклятие, обрек потомков на повторение этого ада. Рик не понимал зачем. Наверное, и хорошо, что не понимал, ведь если поймет, то…

– Рик? Ты как?

Он вздрогнул, заметил, наконец, подошедшую Андреа. Конечно, тут припаркована и ее машина.

– Я… – он поискал подходящее слово, – поражен.

Честнее было бы сказать, что ему выбили землю из-под ног.

– Папа не поверит. – Андреа покачала головой. – Я и сама не поверила бы, если не увидела собственными глазами.

– Зато нам теперь не нужно искать потомков Чэмберсов. – От попытки пошутить самому стало тошно и неловко.

– Кажется, Дэрил…

– Он успокоится.

Должен успокоиться. Дэрил явно из тех, кто зализывает раны в одиночестве. К тому же в этот раз Рик не собирался позволить ему пропасть. Если понадобится, будет звонить, придет к Россу и вытащит Дэрила как угодно, хоть силой.

– Ты бы предупредил. – Андреа послала ему укоризненный взгляд. – Про вас.

– Прости. – Рик оттолкнулся от машины, потер переносицу. – Это и для меня стало неожиданностью.

И, главное, что теперь делать? Черт… захотелось рассмеяться, но Рик сдержался – еще не хватало, чтобы Андреа решила, что у него истерика. А ведь остатки здравомыслия предупреждали! Как многомудро он тогда на холме говорил Дэрилу, что секс только усложняет. И радостно шагнул в пропасть. Самонадеянный идиот!

– Дэрил не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, – добавил Рик.

– А, – неопределенно отозвалась Андреа. Она все еще выглядела немного обиженной, но пыталась этого не показать.

– Тогда… – Рик помедлил, – до выходных?

– До следующих, не этих. – Андреа вздохнула. – Завтра мне нужно съездить по делам в Мейкон, а потом навестить Эми. Уже месяц никак не могу с ней встретиться.

– Тогда до следующих, – откликнулся Рик.

…Они расселись по машинам и выкатили с парковки: Андреа в одну сторону, Рик в другую.

Город уже ожил, наполнился людскими голосами и автомобильными гудками. Субару ехал в общем потоке, замирая перед светофорами, а Рик все вспоминал и вспоминал портрет Роя Чэмберса. Как получилось, что они в родстве? Андреа говорила, что основная ветвь семьи, похоже, погибла. Тогда, может, какие-нибудь кузены? Бабушка родилась в Саванне, дед приехал в Джорджию, кажется, из Алабамы. По чьей же линии Рик потомок Чэмберсов? Теперь не узнаешь. Да и важно ли это?

Мы победили, как же! Рик невесело усмехнулся и поймал собственный взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. В лучшем случае ненадолго спутали проклятию карты. По-прежнему надо разобраться с пожарами, найти Аллертонов, выяснить, что именно произошло в давнем 1793 году… Сзади истошно засигналили, и Рик осознал, что очередной светофор горит зеленым. Черт!

И Дэрил. Все дело в магии, сказал он и, получается, оказался прав. Поэтому тогда у церкви Рик услышал голоса? Поэтому видел сны? Поэтому его и Дэрила с такой силой потянуло друг к другу?

Лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть – об этом Рик думал всего несколько часов назад. Кто же знал, что жалеть придется так скоро? Он сам, не кто-то другой, запутал все окончательно.

* * *

– Точно ничего не собираешься рассказать? – Шейн многозначительно приподнял брови.

Рик мотнул головой. Ему уже надоело отшучиваться, хотелось, чтобы друг, наконец, унялся или сменил тему. «Я не встречаюсь с Андреа». Сколько раз за прошедшие два часа Рик произнес эти слова?

– Не понимаю я тебя в последнее время. – Шейн перевел взгляд на дорогу и прибавил скорость, когда патрульная машина выкатилась с узкой Сиреневой улочки на широкую Дубовую. – Древние секреты, тайные свидания, странные приятели – вот это все.

Гораздо хуже, что Рик сам стал частью древних секретов. И, что еще ужаснее, в это оказался втянут и Карл – от осознания волосы на голове встали дыбом. Как сделать, чтобы сына происходящее не коснулось?

– Чего притих? – Шейн снова смотрел на Рика.

– Думаю о пожарах, – честно откликнулся тот.

– Пока все тихо. Гляди, за полтора месяца произошло четыре пожара. Жертвы, слава богу, были только в двух случаях.

– Хочешь сказать, маловато для выведения закономерности?

– Вроде того. И территория, на которой может начаться следующий пожар, слишком большая, не проконтролируешь. Хардинг, конечно, толкнул речь перед журналистами, напомнил жителям, что надо быть осторожными с огнем, прочую чепуху, но хрена с два это сработает, если ты прав.

– Может, сработает в том смысле, что люди станут смотреть внимательнее и сумеют заметить самое начало очередного пожара.

– Разве что. – Шейн поморщился. – И ночное патрулирование в Старом Кинге обещают усилить. Так что никакого нам теперь покоя.

С одной стороны, это была хорошая новость, с другой… Если Дэрил научится создавать обереги, рисовать их на стенах домов станет очень непросто.

– Черт, всегда ненавидел скуку. – Друг ударил ладонью по рулю. – Но такое веселье чересчур.

Рик кивнул.

Весь день словно подернула дымка: и разговоры с Шейном, и втык от Хардинга за опоздание на работу, и ужин, за которым Карл пытался расспросить об Атланте, а Рик даже отвечал что-то, но, кажется невпопад, потому что к концу вечера сын нахохлился и ушел к себе, буркнув невнятное «Спокночи».

Рик лежал в темноте спальни и снова думал-думал-думал. Нужно еще что-то предпринять, как-то ускорить! То, что у них еще есть почти полгода, уже не успокаивало: не «еще есть», а «осталось всего». Нет, надо искать и хорошее. Тот самый продавец портрета – это новая ниточка. Только бы Терри уговорил его на встречу!

Рик осознал, что спит, лишь когда поднял голову и увидел напротив самого себя. Нет, не себя, Роя Чэмберса – того, с портрета: в мантии и парике. Предок сидел за высокой кафедрой и сжимал в руке судейский молоток.

– Соблюдай законы божеские и человеческие, – сурово произнес Рой Чэмберс. – Не греши! Если не будешь грешить, благодать коснется тебя. И станет дом твой полная чаша, и сад заплодоносит, и стада кучны и обильны. Не греши!

– В чем грех?

– Не желай дома ближнего твоего, – Стук молотка. – Не желай жены ближнего твоего, ни раба его, ни рабыни его, ни вола его, ни осла его. – Опять стук. – Ничего, что у ближнего твоего.

Рик невольно вздрагивал от ударов по кафедре. От них звенело в ушах, а мысли путались.

– Это я знаю. Что еще?

– Почитай отца твоего и мать твою! – Снова удар. – Не прелюбодействуй! – И опять. – Не кради!

Как еще кафедра не треснула? Казалось, в следующий раз молоток опустится не на нее, а Рику на голову.

– Бди. – Рой качнулся вперед, навис над ним. – Грех готов проникнуть всюду. Следи за ближним своим, дабы тот не встал на тропу заблуждений.

Наконец-то прекратился этот сводящий с ума стук! Что же сейчас сказал предок? Что-то важное!

– Что я должен сделать, если мой ближний оступился?

– Спаси его. Будет раскаяние – будет и прощение.

– Как мне сделать, чтобы он раскаялся?

– Вразуми его. Если сего не хватит, то пусть вразумят его братья и сестры.

Что он имеет в виду?

– Получается, нужно донести на ближнего своего?

Рой кивнул.

– Соблюдай законы, – повторил он. – Сказано: «Я Господь, Бог твой, Бог ревнитель, наказывающий детей за вину отцов до третьего и четвертого рода, ненавидящих Меня, и творящий милость до тысячи родов любящим Меня и соблюдающим заповеди Мои».

– Подожди! Если будет раскаяние и прощение, то зачем наказывать детей за вину отцов?

– Мы прощаем, но грех надо искупить. Он не должен повториться.

Грехи надо искупить… Виновных надо покарать… Невиновных среди них не было – шваль. Так вот в чем дело!

Рик встретился взглядом с предком:

– Вы так подбирали себе жертвы? У любого найдется хоть какой-то грешок, главное – начать искать. А потом обвиняли, придавали вид законности? Да? А как же «Не убий»?

Когда чужаков стало не хватать, Чэмберсы, Руа и Аллертоны взялись за своих. Сначала осторожно, понемногу, чтобы никто не встревожился. Но в какой-то момент люди наверняка испугались!

– Вы бы все равно долго не протянули, – произнес Рик. – Жители взбунтовались бы. Или за вас наконец-то взялись соседи. Вы просто оттягивали неизбежное.

Рой Чэмберс промолчал.

– Какой, к черту, бог? Какие заповеди? Вам нужны были новые жертвы!

– Ты грешник! – Молоток указал прямо на Рика. – Покайся. Искупи свой грех.

– Чушь! Я ничего не должен искупать!

Молоток грохнул о кафедру так, что Рик едва не заткнул уши.

– Искупи грехи! Огонь должен гореть!

– Нет! Хватит!

Новый удар, еще один, снова… Все чаще и чаще, и голова словно взорвалась изнутри.

Рик заорал, резко сел на кровати. Возле на тумбочке надрывался будильник…

В пятницу на добрую половину дня зарядил дождь. Струи, как нити, сшивали небо и землю, а Рик думал о нитях, что протянулись между ним и прошлым. Их все больше, они все туже, тянут и тянут, и от этого ощущения нигде не укрыться.

– Рик? – Терри позвонил после полудня. – Представитель клиента просил передать, что тот согласен на встречу.

Отлично!

– Когда?

– Подъезжайте в субботу к одиннадцати ко мне в галерею.

Стоило Терри закончить разговор, Рик сразу же набрал номер Дэрила. Давай же, возьми трубку…

– Чего? – хмуро отозвался тот. Но все же отозвался! Рик выдохнул, осознав, как боялся, что Дэрил не ответит.

– В субботу встречаюсь с продавцом того портрета.

– А… – Тон был странный, не напряженный или враждебный, но… Кажется, Дэрил не хотел слышать Рика.

– Поедешь со мной?

– Зачем?

Что значит – зачем?

– Это важно!

– У меня до хрена работы и… не хочу, чтобы рожа у этого твоего продавца стала такой же, как у приятеля Андреа, когда он меня узрел.

– Дэрил…

Он ведь сам понимал, что это пустые отговорки, и Рик понимал, что это пустые отговорки… Однако не тащить же на аркане? И сил спорить не было.

– Хорошо. – Рик потер переносицу. – Съезжу сам.

В конце концов, он давным-давно обещал свозить в Атланту Карла. И теперь судьба, издеваясь, подбросила такую возможность. Плевать! Даже если от продавца ничего не удастся добиться, суббота станет их с сыном днем. Это тоже важно – важнее всех портретов и проклятий этого мира.

* * *

Карл дулся, точнее, изображал, что дуется, исключительно ради того, чтобы безалаберный отец не расслабился, вообразив, что легко отделался, раз уж давно обещанная поездка и дела так удачно совпали. Впрочем, через полчаса после того как они выехали из дому, сыну надоело держать кислую физиономию, он отыскал радиостанцию, передававшую нечто, отдаленно похожее на песню и наверняка дико популярное у подростков, увеличил громкость и, откинувшись на сидении, принялся подвывать в такт. Увы, бог не наградил Карла слухом, как, впрочем, и Рика.

Песня закончилась, и радиоведущий затараторил что-то об исполнителе, имя которого Рику ничего не говорило.

– Надумал, куда пойдем?

Карл неопределенно пожал плечами, посмотрел на мелькавшие за окном домишки. Повезло, что сегодня солнечно и лужи за ночь высохли – ничего не напоминало о вчерашнем ливне. И это определенно хороший Знак.

– Так что? – Рик не удержался и поддразнил: – Как насчет Музея кока-колы?

– Пап! – взвился сын, понял, что над ним шутят, и снова откинулся на сидении. – Я ж не маленький.

– Зоопарк? – почти серьезно спросил Рик, но Карл мотнул головой, как показалось, с некоторым сожалением. В детстве он обожал бывать в зоопарке Атланты, но теперь, видимо, и для такого развлечения вообразил себя слишком взрослым. Жаль, Рик сам не отказался бы снова заглянуть туда.

Где же еще нравилось Карлу?

– Музей естественной истории Фернбанк? Твой любимый ар-ген-ти…

– Аргентинозавр, пап. Нам в школе осенью обещали экскурсию. Будто там никто еще не бывал.

Лори любила Ботанический сад Атланты, несколько раз они всей семьей ходили в дом-музей Маргарет Митчелл, но Рик подозревал, что оба этих места Карл объявит скучными.

– Аквариум?

– Ну давай, – вздохнув, изволил согласиться сын. Видимо, морские гады в его внутреннем рейтинге стояли выше четвероногих и пернатых.

Вот и отлично. Оставшуюся часть пути Карл рассказывал о школьных делах, готовящемся бейсбольном матче между командами Кинга и Сендер Крик, а Рик вспоминал все сколько-нибудь забавные происшествия, на которые вызывали полицию.

На остановке возле галереи в этот раз было полно машин, но Рик отыскал себе место и набрал номер Терри.

– Мы уже ждем, – обрадовал тот.

Когда Рик и Карл вошли в здание, то сразу же увидели Терри. Он стоял у лестницы на второй этаж, а рядом, заложив руки за спину, слегка покачивалась с пятки на носок хорошенькая девушка лет двадцати пяти с короткими каштановыми волосами. Легкий пиджак, выглядывавшая из-под него светлая блузка, джинсы, туфли-лодочки без каблука – обычная горожанка из среднего класса. Но отчего-то картина очутилась именно у нее.

– Мисс Мэгги Грин, – представил девушку Терри, и та заразительно улыбнулась, блеснув из-под челки серо-зелеными глазами.

– Рик Граймс.

Мэгги Грин протянула руку, и Рик ее пожал.

– Мой сын Карл.

– А я Терри, приятель, – подмигнул владелец галереи. – Хочешь поглядеть на что-нибудь, пока твой отец побеседует с мисс Грин?

Сын вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Рик кивнул:

– Спасибо.

Терри лишь пожал плечами и повел Карла на второй этаж.

Рик обернулся к Мэгги Грин и поймал пристальный взор. Она по-прежнему улыбалась, но более напряженно.

– Простите, что так вас разглядываю. Я думала, мистер Фишер преувеличивал, но вы действительно одно лицо с человеком на портрете.

– Я и сам поразился, – признался Рик.

Он оглядел холл. В одном из углов был оборудован небольшой закуток: два низких дивана вдоль стен и невысокий столик, а рядом в напольных кадках стояли какие-то ветвистые растения, создавая некое подобие уединения.

– Присядем?

Мэгги Грин кивнула. Пока они устраивались, Рик старался не спускать с девушки глаз. Ее первоначальное удивление сменилось интересом, похоже, совершенно искренним.

– Терри объяснил, что вы пожелали не раскрывать свое имя, но я настаивал. Прошу прощения, мисс Грин…

– Мэгги. – Она откинулась на спинку дивана и забросила ногу на ногу. Если поначалу ей и было неловко, то теперь девушка выглядела расслабленно.

– Конечно. Зовите меня Риком.

– На самом деле, я не владелец. – Ее улыбка стала чуть извиняющейся. – Картина принадлежит моему отцу, Хершелю Грину. У него ферма недалеко от Атланты.

– Значит, это вроде семейной реликвии?

Мэгги пожала плечами:

– До недавнего времени я даже не знала, что у нас вообще есть этот портрет. Ни разу его не видела. Но недели три назад папа вдруг позвонил и спросил, не знаю ли я кого-нибудь, кто занимается продажей антикварных картин.

Очередное совпадение – нет, Совпадение.

– Ваш отец объяснил, почему именно сейчас решил продать портрет?

В глазах Мэгги заплясали чертики:

– Мистер Фишер сказал, вы помощник шерифа. Это допрос?

– Ни в коем случае, – Рик поднял руки. – Но, думаю, вы понимаете, почему я хочу знать об этом портрете как можно больше.

– Конечно. Но, боюсь, я мало чем могу вам помочь. Насколько я знаю, нам не нужны лишние деньги, но папа очень настойчиво просил меня, так что я через знакомых нашла этот аукцион. А теперь появились вы. Моя младшая сестра наверняка решила бы, что это мистика.

И не так уж сильно ошиблась. Что именно можно рассказать Мэгги Грин и что известно ее отцу? И почему картина оказалась именно в этой семье?

– У меня есть причины полагать, – осторожно начал Рик, – что человек на портрете – мой предок. И что он был замешан в чем-то нехорошем.

– Вы про ту безумную легенду со сгоревшим городом?

– Город действительно был и действительно сгорел по вине этого человека.

– Вы ведь серьезны… – Мэгги и сама посерьезнела, подалась вперед: – Когда мистер Фишер связался со мной, сначала я хотела отговориться чем-нибудь, но подумала и перезвонила папе. И, знаете, он будто ждал чего-то подобного, я почувствовала по его голосу. Папа попросил меня встретиться с вами. Выяснить, правда ли вы человек с портрета.

– И если я окажусь им?

– Уточнить, действительно ли вы из Кинга. Папа сказал, пусть тогда приезжает на ферму. Есть, о чем потолковать. – На лице Мэгги проступило любопытство. – Не представляю, что он имел в виду.

– Признаться, я тоже.

В искренности девушки Рик больше не сомневался, она не в курсе происходящего. А мистер Грин… Если он знает о Рое Чэмберсе, то наверняка знает и о пожарах. Тогда союзник он или враг? Как бы то ни было, на ферму съездить нужно.

– Если вы свободны на следующих выходных, папа будет ждать.

– Я обязательно приеду.

– Боже, я как в легенде какой-то, – пробормотала Мэгги. – Оставлю вам свои координаты, созвонимся ближе к концу недели.

Отлично, Рику удалось ухватить еще одну ниточку, ведущую в прошлое. Вернее, ее протянули, и вопрос, с какими намерениями. Без Дэрила с его даром тут не обойтись, от поездки на ферму он не отвертится.

Они с Мэгги поболтали еще немного: о погоде, грядущем лете, планах, которые у девушки, как и полагается в таком возрасте, были огромными. Она недавно закончила Колледж сельского хозяйства и наук по окружающей среде Университета Джорджии и собиралась заниматься растениеводством. Безумно интересно, по ее словам, хотя из-за работы придется на некоторое время уехать из штата.

– Моя мачеха очень переживает. В смысле, она рада за меня, но каждый раз, как я появляюсь дома, вздыхает. А Шон, мой сводный брат, смеется, что когда я стану специалистом, наверняка посажу на ферме что-нибудь безумное и напугаю соседей.

– А вы? Посадите?

Мэгги довольно прищурилась:

– Есть пара идей. О, вот и мистер Фишер с вашим сыном.

Рик обернулся и увидел спускавшихся по лестнице Терри и Карла. Друг Андреа, размахивая руками, что-то горячо втолковывал сыну, а тот кивал.

– Мы тут! – Мэгги поднялась с дивана, и Рик последовал ее примеру.

– …публика… – донеслось до него, когда Терри и Карл приблизились. – Не хотят ничего оригинального! Нового! Подавай им второго Поллока, второго Мондриана, второго Уорхола… Боже, Уорхола, который сам занимался массовым тиражированием! Представляешь себе массовое тиражирование массового тиражирования?

Несколько обалдевший Карл опять вяло кивнул.

– Хотя что толку? – Плечи Терри опустились. – Толпы народу до сих пор считают образчиком высокого искусства «Мир Кристины»! А ведь по стилю это даже не прошлый век, а позапрошлый! Да он близко не стоял с работами Баскии или Тэруи. А Джули Мерету? Она божественна! Кьянде Уайли тоже хорош, но, признаюсь, творит немного не в моем стиле.

Рик и Мэгги переглянулись.

– Мне нравится Уайет, – признался он.

– Не сомневаюсь, – Терри послал ему скорбно-снисходительный взгляд. – «Мир Кристины» и пресловутая «Американская готика» Вуда – да будь он проклят во веки веков! – ни о чем другом будто никто и не слышал. Ну и, разумеется, Уорхол.

– Мондриан чудесен, – заметила Мэгги и, кажется, приобрела в глазах хозяина галереи несколько очков, хотя его снисходительность никуда не делась.

– Терри, – перевел разговор на более важную тему Рик, – я хотел спросить вас об аукционе. Портрет продали?

– Да. За весьма неплохие за этот ужас деньги. Прошу прощения, мисс Грин, но он правда чудовищен.

Мэгги лишь улыбнулась. Она, как и Рик, похоже, уже свыклась с манерами Терри.

– Известно, кто его купил?

Тот покачал головой:

– Вокруг этой несчастной картины кипят совершенно несоответствующие ее ценности страсти. Покупатель тоже возжелал остаться инкогнито. Боже, еще что-нибудь, и я поверю во все легенды разом. Мне связаться с его представителем?

– Пока не надо, – подумав некоторое время, ответил Рик. Хотелось, очень хотелось узнать, кто купил портрет, но внутренняя паранойя тут же принялась нашептывать в оба уха, что надо быть осторожным. Рик и так уже представился Мэгги Грин и готовился раскрыться перед ее отцом, хотя неизвестно, что тем двигало.

– Как пожелаете. – Терри помедлил и добавил: – Найдете еще какую-нибудь проклятую картину или скульптуру, обращайтесь. По крайней мере, это забавно.

– Благодарю вас.

Терри уже и так потратил достаточно времени на чужие дела, которые могли оказаться отнюдь не безопасными. Не стоит впутывать его сильнее.

Оставалось только попрощаться с Терри и Мэгги и еще раз пообещать позвонить. 

– Как тебе галерея? – спросил Рик Карла, когда они шли к машине.

– Прикольно. Знаешь, Терри немного странный, но тоже прикольный. Показывал мне всякие картины и рассказывал, как это круто. Пап, а про какой портрет вы говорили?

И что ответить? Вот и субару – всего пару дней назад Рик стоял почти на этом самом месте и не представлял, что делать, пытался осознать, насколько все усложнилось. А теперь усложнилось еще больше, потому что в Дело о Большом огне втянулись новые люди.

– Есть одна картина, – аккуратно подбирая слова, заговорил Рик, пока они с Карлом усаживались в машину, – и я хочу выяснить, как она оказалась у нынешнего владельца.

– У мисс Грин?

– У отца мисс Грин.

– И эта картина правда проклятая? – У сына даже глаза заблестели.

– Не думаю.

– Но она тоже связана с тем старьем, которым ты занимаешься? – сразу же сложил два и два Карл.

Рик кивнул:

– Хочу тебя попросить – никому не рассказывай об этом, хорошо?

– Совсем никому?

– Да.

– И Шейну?

Рик медленно выдохнул:

– И Шейну. Потом я сам поговорю с ним.

Карл послал ему недоуменный взгляд:

– Окей.

– Спасибо. – Рик похлопал его по плечу. – Ну что, Аквариум Джорджии?

– Да! – Проклятые портреты и иже с ними тут же оказались забыты.

Пока субару выезжал со стоянки и вливался в бурный автомобильный поток, текущий на юго-запад, Карл широко улыбался и вертел головой. Рик не удерживался, время от времени бросал взгляды на сына, словно тот мог исчезнуть из салона. Узнать, что это твой предок утроил двести лет назад ад, – не самое страшное. Самое страшное – осознавать, что проклят не только ты, но и твой ребенок. Что к нему из прошлого протянулась такая же веревка, что сейчас душит тебя. И если ты не сделаешь хоть что-то, она сожмется и на его шее. Когда-то Рик думал о том, что чувствовала мать Дэрила, теперь же понимал – кромешный ужас. Поэтому нужно уничтожить проклятие! Из-за Карла.

– Папа? – Сын послал ему вопросительный взгляд, и Рик улыбнулся.

– Скоро приедем. Если не застрянем в пробке, конечно.

Карл выразительно закатил глаза, громко фыркнул, а затем, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Рик рассмеялся тоже.

Он все сделает ради Карла, если понадобится, глотки перегрызет. Ничто – ни проклятие, ни мертвецы – его не остановит.

* * *

Рик постоянно ловил себя на том, что за два года успел отвыкнуть от Атланты: от путаницы улиц, безумного количества людей вокруг. А сегодня еще был майский выходной, и, казалось, весь город вышел под открытое небо. Рик едва отыскал место на почти под завязку забитой парковке, и Карл, не дав даже мига на передышку, потянул к огромному зданию Аквариума Джорджии.

Когда же они приходили сюда в последний раз? Наверное, года три назад, в самом конце лета, и погода тогда совсем не радовала. Хлестал дождь, Рик, Лори и Карл изо всех сил бежали к входу, но вымокли чуть ли не насквозь. В холле оказалось тепло и неожиданно душно по сравнению с улицей, где гулял ветер. Они стояли, переводя дыхание, а Лори пыталась разыскать в сумочке салфетки.

– Мне надо вытереться, – повторяла она.

Это ужасно. Посмотрите, на кого мы похожи. Карл простудится. Что у меня с прической? Лори так старательно укладывала волосы перед поездкой, а теперь… Рик чувствовал, как меняется ее настроение: прическа, платье, новые туфли, боже, если они не переживут этот ливень…

– Мы в аквариуме, – попробовал пошутить он. – Ну же, Лори, тут везде вода, так что правильно явиться сюда мокрыми.

– Но здесь вода за стеклом! – возмутилась жена.

Она все же разыскала салфетки и пыталась вытереть себя и Карла, настойчиво протягивала их Рику.

– Давай считать, что мы семья русалок.

Лори уже открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, как Карл принялся скакать вокруг нее и повторять:

– Мама – русалка! Мама – русалка!

– Прекратите, вы оба! – Голос Лори звучал сурово, но Рик видел, что она пытается сдержать улыбку. – Теперь нам придется ходить тут, пока не высохнем.

Рик и Карл переглянулись:

– В аквариуме… – начал Рик, – посреди воды…

– …пока не высохнем, – подхватил сын.

– Я обижусь! – предупредила Лори и наконец-то рассмеялась…

– Папа! Ну, пап! – позвал Карл из настоящего, и Рик поспешил за ним.

Они проторчали в Аквариуме до самого вечера, бродили, как зачарованные, по залитым синим светом тоннелям, а вокруг плавали рыбы, блестящие, словно из металла, желтые, красные, совершенно невероятные, как будто их привезли сюда не из океана, а с иной планеты. Карл подбегал то к одной стороне тоннеля, то к другой, замирал ненадолго, спешил дальше. В новой, открытой только в прошлом году галерее «Сказки дельфинов», они задержались, наверное, на час: Карл надолго прилип к стеклу, разглядывая афалин.

– Перекусим? – предложил Рик, осознав, что позорно выдохся, и сын позволил увести себя в кафетерий.

Рик взял по куриному сэндвичу и картошку, себе кофе, а Карлу – газировки, и они устроились на высоких стульях у столешницы, укрепленной вокруг темно-синей колонны. Рядом разговаривали люди, бегали дети, но гомон казался естественной частью этого места. В галереях невольно хотелось понизить голос, здесь же ты словно выныривал с глубины, чтобы снова очутиться в привычном мире. Рик не спеша ел, ломтик, за ломтиком, картошку и оглядывался, хотя в кафетерии за прошедшие годы ничего не изменилось. Может, прошлый раз они все устроились именно на этом месте. Хотя нет, Лори предпочитала нормальные столики вроде тех, что стояли вдоль небольшого балкона. Сейчас все они были заняты. Рик невольно зацепился взглядом за парочку неподалеку. Совсем молоденькая девушка со светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост, в светлом же легком платье что-то увлеченно рассказывала своей спутнице, женщине лет на десять-пятнадцать старше. Та казалась полной противоположностью подруги – или кем они были? Каштановые волосы, стянутые в аккуратный пучок, простые темные брюки и жакет. Свет и тень. Взгляды Рика и девушки на мгновение встретились, та послала ему смущенную улыбку и снова посмотрела на свою спутницу, слушавшую так внимательно и серьезно, словно сидела на лекции.

– Папа, – Карл уже разделался со своей порцией, – пойдем дальше?

Кажется, у всех четырнадцатилетних внутри был встроен вечный двигатель. На «Холодных водах Тихого океана» Рик понял, что не прочь снова посидеть, но сын упорно тащил дальше. Впрочем, после «Морского путешественника» сдался и он. Хотя, когда Рик напомнил, что им еще добираться домой, тут же заметил, что до закрытия еще целый час.

– Мы обязательно приедем как-нибудь на каникулах, – предложил Рик, пока они усаживались в машину. – Закажем билеты заранее, посмотрим на выступление дельфинов.

– Угу. – Карл, хоть недавно твердил, что ни капельки не устал, как только уселся на свое место, принялся клевать носом.

– Тебе понравилось?

– Зашибись. Не, правда, классно. – Сын зевнул.

– Спи. Разбужу, когда приедем.

К дому они подъехали уже в темноте. Рик легонько потряс задремавшего-таки Карла за плечо и выбрался из субару. Пока он шел открывать дверь гаража, в кармане зазвонил мобильный. Дэрил? Тут же воспряли все самые нехорошие предчувствия.

– Я слушаю.

– Хей, страж закона, – голос Дэрила звучал странно: неуверенно, как в замедленной записи.

– Что-то случилось?

– Типа… Короче, страж закона, я облажался. По полной.

Рик наконец-то сообразил, что не так – Дэрил был пьян. И, кажется, пьян сильно.


	14. То, что хранит

Когда Дэрил увидел портрет, захотелось только одного – свалить нахер на другую планету, нет, лучше в другую галактику! Он смутно помнил, что было дальше: в смысле, вот уже торчал на улице и пытался закурить, миг спустя Рик оказался возле, нес какую-то чушь и целовал, придурок, а Дэрила как парализовало. Отпихнуть его к чертовой матери или, наоборот, схватить, чтобы, наконец, унялся? Заткнулся и замер, дал хоть секунду на вдох?

Дэрил прекрасно понимал, что снова сбегает, но не мог не удрать. Ему нужно было – вопрос жизни и смерти! – очутиться как можно дальше от Рика. Сесть на мотоцикл и выжать сцепление до упора. Дэрил пробормотал про срочную работу и Росса, сам едва понимая, что городил, и ломанулся прочь. Несся и несся, пока Атланта не оказалась позади.

Господи, какой же он кретин! Вот точно – петух с отрубленной башкой… Дэрил перестроился в крайний ряд и, дав по тормозам, остановил мотоцикл на обочине. «Триумф» на такое обращение злобно фыркнул, и сердце екнуло – не хватало еще, чтобы старик заглох…

Так, ладно, надо, сука, успокоиться! В конце концов, проклятье устроило поганый сюрприз не только Дэрилу, но и Рику. Какое лицо у него стало, когда он увидел портрет! Аж побелел – наверное, как и сам Дэрил. А что он твердил потом? Они победили, проклятие обломалось… Рик едва не трясся, а глаза горели, как у лихорадочного. Дэрил испугался его чуть ли не больше, чем портрета. Только это хрень полная, они не победили, и проклятье по-прежнему ощущалось всей шкурой. Ну, пошло что-то не так, но это не значило, что Игнис Магнус не явится. Остальное тоже никуда не делось и ждало: Мерл, Джо с жополизами, Росс. Дэрил матюгнулся и принялся заводить мотор. Нет, не заглох, слава богу! Хоть что-то хорошее.

На работу Дэрил все же опоздал. Впрочем, Росс только смерил пристальным взглядом и объявил, что его дело, когда он отработает чертов час, но чтоб отработал. Да пожалуйста! Дэрил едва успел прикусить собственный дурной язык. Весь долбаный день он старался ни о чем не думать. Вообще ни о чем не думать, кроме машин. Пусть все остальное валит к черту. К черту, мать его! Кажется, вышло не очень, потому что даже ничего не замечавший и всегда радостный Джек обратился к нему всего пару раз. Дэрил что, зарычал в ответ?

А во сне, как издевка, его ждал Рик. Разряженный, как его предок, в дурацкие парик и мантию. Стоял у скамейки на вершине того холма для пикников, где они первый раз поцеловались, улыбался, а за его спиной солнце садилось прямо в землю и поджигало все вокруг. Дерьмо.

Пятница. Работа, работа, есть только одна работа! Перед тем как ответить на любой обращенный к нему вопрос, Дэрил выдыхал и медленно считал до пяти. Помогало. Нет, правда помогало! А когда он сказал, что сам разберется с чертовым глушителем чертовой хонды пайлот, чей чертов хозяин не способен справиться даже с чертовым игрушечным автомобильчиком, Аллен ведь обрадовался? А что быстро свалил – так уже вечер, наверное, бухать с приятелями ломанулся.

Дэрил тоже хотел напиться. Дико.

Когда зазвонил мобильник и высветился номер Рика, первым желанием было закинуть телефон куда угодно, хоть под колеса вон того проехавшего мимо мастерской грузовика. Нет, нельзя. И нельзя быть таким жалким, трусливым говном. Хватит!

Разумеется, Рик уже что-то там устроил и что-то там придумал. Вот как он ухитрялся? Дэрил его почти ненавидел, осознавая, что и это все туфта: ненавидел он не Рика, а себя. Заорать бы: «Ты мой враг, твой предок проклял моих предков!» Да уж, полная, полнейшая туфта, потому что Рик теперь в той же заднице, как и сам Дэрил. Увидеть Рика хотелось безумно, и одновременно Дэрил был не готов, дико боялся. Еще хотя бы пару дней! Он получил отсрочку, но стало только хуже.

Суббота. Почему поганый день был выходным? Дэрил все равно переделал, что смог: добрался до пары мелких и совершенно несрочных заказов, помог миссис Росс пересадить цветы на заднем дворе, выпросил у Росса инструменты и занялся перекошенной дверцей одного из шкафчиков в трейлере… Только три часа! Так и свихнуться недолго!

Снова мобильник. Дэрил пялился на дисплей и пытался сообразить, кто такой этот ДжДж. Надо было не лениться, а забить имя полностью!

– Слушаю, – наконец буркнул он.

– Дэрил? – радостно отозвался женский голос.

Это кто еще… Дженни! Точно, она же выпросила номер, когда Дэрил в последний раз помогал ей с вещами дяди. И чего принесла нелегкая?

– Я не вовремя? – огорченно спросила трубка.

– Неа, норм все.

– Отлично! Я по поводу бутылок, которые стояли у дяди в кладовке. Тех, немного странных. Ты сказал, что половину нужно выбросить и…

А, ведьмины бутылки! Видимо, покойный колдун делал их для кого-то, а отдать не успел, помер. Хотя и заказчики что-то не спешили за ними приходить. Впрочем… Дженни же говорила, что местные шляются к ним, как на экскурсию. Так, может, и заказчики заглядывали? Поняли, что больше тут ловить нечего, и решили, что лучше обломаться с бутылками, чем объясняться с чужачкой.

– …незаконченные…

– Чего? – вынырнул из раздумий Дэрил.

– Дядя вел журнал, где расписывал, что продавал и какие заказы выполнял. Там отмечено, что две бутылки не доделаны. Как мне с ними поступить? Тоже выкинуть?

А черт его знает, недоделанное колдовство? Но переться сейчас к Дженни, возиться с ней… И тут Дэрила осенило.

– Хочешь, познакомлю тебя с тем, кто точно в ведьминых бутылках разбирается?

– Конечно.

Вот так он сбагрил Дженни в объятия миссис Росс. В прямом смысле – племянница покойного колдуна примчалась в автомастерскую в мгновение ока, и сияющая миссис Росс уволокла ее на кухню пить правильный кофе и толковать о всякой чуши. А Дэрил снова остался без работы наедине с самим собой. К вечеру он понял, что если прямо сейчас не сядет на мотоцикл и не свалит куда угодно, то спятит.

Рик наверняка еще торчал в Атланте, выяснял насчет хозяина поганого портрета и выгуливал пацана. Дэрил не сомневался, он позвонит сразу, как только чего-нибудь узнает. Такой уж он – чертов страж закона. Чем дальше, тем больше Дэрила как разрывало: хочу его увидеть прямо сейчас, нет, лучше б мы никогда не встречались! Только не встреться они, помощник шерифа Рик Граймс уже давно кормил рыб в озере, если там вообще водилась рыба.

Все, сука, связано. Их чертовы жизни связаны. Петля на шее – она не только из-за проклятья, еще из-за этого. Как там? Будто решили за тебя? Херня! Он не бычок, чтобы его тягали за кольцо в носу! Дэрил представил, что лежит на дне, придавленный огромным камнем, а наверху кружит водоворот, быстрее и быстрее, и еще немного, и ни черта не останется, только яма в песке.

Никакого толку от мотоцикла! Мотайся по дорогам – не мотайся, все едино. Через час окончательно стемнеет, и придется возвращаться, а Дэрил не хотел. Он сбросил скорость, попытался сообразить, где находится. Западная окраина Кинга – здесь неподалеку бар, где тусуются местные байкеры, Ти-Дог рассказывал. Отчего не поглядеть, если все равно ехать мимо? Тем более, надо бы изучить Кинг хорошенько, мало ли чего? Дэрил всегда изучал места, где застревал дольше, чем на пару дней, а тут обленился.

Бар оказался… ну, обычным баром. Он видел тысячи таких. На стоянке теснились байки: и старье, и новенькие, нагло поблескивающие хромом, и всякие прикольные и не очень порождения фантазии прямых или кривых рук хозяев. А сами хозяева толпились возле, вваливались в бар или выходили наружу, курили, шумно обсуждали что-то.

– Хей, чувак! – Здоровенный рыжеволосый мужик в бандане тыкал в его сторону горлышком пивной бутылки. – Кто такой? Че надо?

Нужно было либо прибавлять скорость и уматывать, либо притормаживать и заговаривать. Пока Дэрил раздумывал, приятель мужика в бандане, такой же здоровяк, но в кожанке с флагом Конфедерации на шевроне, присвистнул:

– Мать моя! Это ж Триумф Бонневиль! Какого года?

– Семьдесят шестого. – Вот и решилось – Дэрил остановил своего старика.

– Вещь, – одобрил конфедерат.

– Еще бы, – хмыкнул Дэрил, – не говно для пижонов.

– У моего кузена был TR65 Сендерберд. Долбанул спьяну.

– Че, с концами?

– Ну да.

Вот урод. Впрочем, Дэрил это только подумал.

– Сендерберд 900 – крутяк! – продолжал тем временем конфедерат. – Че скажешь?

– Ага, – легко согласился он.

Они потрепались еще, сошлись на том, что новые бонневили совсем не то, что прежде, потом, естественно, перешли на харлей-дэвидсон, вспомнили забастовку две тысячи седьмого и кризис две тысячи девятого и пришли к выводу, что все рано или поздно ссучиваются.

Даже задышалось легче: это было его, родное и знакомое дерьмо, его с братом стихия. Трепотня о байках, чьих-то там телках, сразу же, без перехода – о стволе, который чей-то там кузен купил, а потом стал спьяну тыкать в копов, его и загребли, жаль, ствол хороший, зато кузен дурак и копы – мудаки, сиськи какой-то Дженни, какой-то Базз, его тут все знают, но он загремел в тюрягу, потому что доебался до какого-то ниггера… Дэрил знал, что говорить, что отвечать, когда смеяться, а когда хмуриться, что от него ждут, наконец. Чувак в бандане раздражал, хоть и трындел порой по делу, а вот конфедерат оказался свой в доску. И, конечно, по этому поводу надо было хлопнуть пива. Дэрил ненадолго напрягся, но тут же мысленно махнул рукой. Всего одну бутылку ведь. Чего не уважить Берни – так, как выяснилось, звали конфедерата?

Но пиво закончилось слишком быстро, а чуваки как раз начали трепаться о тусовке в Гриффине, и Дэрилу дико хотелось послушать. И он был еще совершенно трезв. Разумеется, пиво сменилось чем-то получше хотя, мужик, все равно дерьмо, а вот самогон, который гонит старик Смит, – это вещь!..

То, что чего-то не так, Дэрил сообразил, когда поперся, чтобы отлить. Чертов пол вздумал уворачиваться из-под ног, а свет в туалете, яркий, по сравнению с лампами в баре, резанул по глазам. Дэрил зажмурился, и его тут же мотнуло и приложило о стену.

Дерьмо… Он оперся о единственную раковину и уставился на собственную перекошенную рожу. Ах ты, тупой сукин сын! Когда ж ты успел так нажраться? Следующая мысль тут же нагнала первую. Что, блядь, ему теперь делать?

* * *

Разумеется, Рик неплохо знал бар на Четвертой улице: пару раз они с Шейном наводили там порядок, а однажды вместе с Хопкинсом и Уайли задерживали троицу горячих голов. Тогда чуть не дошло до перестрелки.

Как в баре оказался Дэрил, сейчас думать не хотелось, главное – забрать его оттуда, как он сам попросил, вернее, принялся почти умолять, и Рик осознал, что надо спешить, пока в бедовую голову Дэрила не пришла мысль свалить самому. Тогда в лучшем случае его арестует первый же патруль, а в худшем…

Рик сказал Карлу, чтобы поужинал, и пулей вылетел из дому. Дорога заняла минут десять – за это время ведь не успело произойти ничего плохого? Рик оставил субару в ближайшем переулке и быстро пошел к бару. Снаружи все было спокойно: залитые светом уличных фонарей, шеренгой выстроились мотоциклы, у самых дверей курили и негромко переговаривались несколько человек. Рик поймал пару пристальных взглядов, но никто его не остановил.

Внутри грохотала музыка, а сигаретный дым плыл, как клочья тумана, скрадывая очертания и без того темного зала и находившихся в нем людей. Рик лавировал между посетителями почти наугад, надеясь, что не столкнется с какой-нибудь горячей головой. Размахивать званием помощника шерифа не стоило да и не имело смысла – не в такой толпе и не в таком месте.

Рик без приключений добрался до стойки и кивнул бармену – он же владелец заведения.

– Помощник шерифа. – Тот приподнял брови. – Странно вас тут видеть.

– Привет, Барри. Снова на посту? А куда делся Ленни?

Бармен поморщился:

– Не поделил что-то с Берни и предпочел свалить.

Рик понимающе кивнул, но Барри все равно добавил:

– По обоюдному согласию, помощник шерифа. Без скандала.

– Я рад.

– Выпьете что-нибудь?

– Нет, спасибо. – Рик огляделся. – Я ищу друга.

– Необычно. – Барри послал ему заинтересованный взгляд. Бармен чем-то напоминал тощего облезшего филина, и особенно это сходство усиливалось, когда он принимался что-нибудь изучать. – Вероятно, я смогу помочь.

И ты побыстрее отсюда свалишь – Рик прекрасно понял намек. 

– Он впервые тут. Примерно моего возраста, с волосами до плеч…

– А, новое лицо! В жилетке с крыльями, да? Последний раз видел его в компании Берни. Они сидят вон в том углу. – Барри указал за спину Рика. – Не буянят.

Отлично.

– Если понадобится содействие, помощник шерифа…

– Конечно. Но пока попробую сам.

Дэрил и правда отыскался в указанном барменом углу, сидел между тем самым Берни и рыжеволосым мужчиной в бандане. Оба его соседа громко переговаривались, Дэрил же молча изучал столешницу и время от времени хмурился. Взгляд у него был совершенно осоловевший.

– Добрый вечер… – начал Рик.

– Этещекто… – пробурчал рыжеволосый, и Дэрил тут же вскинул голову:

– Рик! Хочешь выпить?

– Я думал, ты собирался домой.

– Че, твой приятель? – Берни посмотрел на Рика с неприязнью. Впрочем, он явно вспомнил помощника шерифа Граймса, так что вряд ли полезет в драку.

– Типа, – серьезно откликнулся Дэрил. – Нормальный. Для копа. Рик, точно не хочешь выпить?

– А кто тогда тебя домой повезет?

– Оставайся здесь! – Дэрил хлопнул по столу. – Тут весело!

– А как же завтрашняя работа? Помнишь?

– Какая нахер…

– Трейлер. Ты же обещал Дейлу. – Черт, Дэрил! Давай же!

– Дейлу? – Тот глубоко задумался. – А… сраный виннебаго! Мужики, охренеть! Есть чувак, ездит на таком голимом металлоломе, что, бля, тот точно двигается только волей боженьки! Клянусь!

– Че, совсем говно? – оживился рыжий.

– Семьдесят третьего года развалина, прикинь?

– И че?

– Ниче. Будет как новенький. – Дэрил даже кивнул для солидности.

– Ты механик, что ль?

– Помогает друзьям, – поспешил Рик, молясь, чтобы Дэрил на голубом глазу не выложил про Росса.

– Да, друзьям. – Кажется, до того хоть что-то дошло. – Друганам. Корешам. Дейл – он кореш. Норм мужик, хоть и с дурацкой панамкой.

– Не знаю такого, – протянул Берни.

– Он из Атланты. Типа профессор. И умный – охренеть. Сказал, я из королей, да, Рик?

Только этого не хватало!

– Вроде того. Так что, мы едем или ты остаешься?

Дэрил глубоко задумался.

– Слуш, а твой пацан?

Кажется, Рик потерял нить разговора.

– Ты че, пацана одного оставил? – Дэрил осуждающе покачал головой. – Нехорошо. Прикиньте, он пацана сам растит.

Берни кисло покосился сначала на Дэрила, затем на Рика. Его приятель одинаково хмуро смотрел на обоих, но для разнообразия помалкивал. И пока они еще спокойны, надо действовать.

– Так что, идем? – Внутри уже ворочалось раздражение, но Рик старался ничем его не выдать.

– Ну да. – Дэрил наконец-то встал – слишком резко и тут же начал заваливаться набок, Рик едва успел подставить плечо. – Извиняйте, мужики. Он такой – не сделаешь, как хочет, у дьявола в жопе достанет.

Дэрил от души хлопнул Рика по груди.

– Упорный засранец. Уважаю.

Веса в Дэриле было немало, и если он продолжит так наваливаться, на полу окажутся оба. Рик кое-как перехватил его за поясницу, тот оперся-таки на ноги, и стало полегче.

– Короче… – Дэрил обвел мутным взглядом бар. – Еще увидимся, мужики.

Лучше б не увиделись!

Рик кивнул напоследок мрачневшим на глазах Берни и рыжеволосому и поволок Дэрила к выходу, надеясь, что Барри в случае чего прикроет. По крайней мере, бармен, как удалось заметить, поглядывал в нужный угол.

Уличный воздух показался поразительно свежим и прохладным. Рик глубоко вздохнул и потянул Дэрила к субару.

– Хей! – Тот дернулся, попытался высвободиться. – Сам идти могу!

– Уверен?

Дэрил отпихнул его, сделал несколько шагов и опять принялся крениться, хотя не настолько сильно, чтобы упасть.

– Все под контролем!

Хотелось ответить: «Я уж вижу», но Рик промолчал.

Дэрил замедлил шаг, принялся хлопать себя по жилету:

– Бля… сигареты…

– Идем. Покуришь в машине.

– Нельзя, ты браниться будешь. Я помню – у тебя курить нельзя… Ты что, злишься?

– Как думаешь? – не выдержал Рик, развернулся и прибавил шаг.

– Хей! – донеслось вслед, но он не остановился, пока не добрался переулка, в котором ждал субару. Поблизости никто не вертелся, что было как нельзя кстати. И Барри не из болтливых: есть надежда, что на следующей неделе не пойдут слухи, как помощник шерифа вытаскивал кого-то из бара в ночь, устроив полицейский произвол.

– Ладно тебе. – Дэрил уткнулся в спину, когда Рик уже взялся на дверцу. – Ты прав. Я – сраное говно. Всегда так. Самое сраное говно из всех…

– Дэрил! – Только пьяных излияний души сейчас не хватало! – Об этом поговорим завтра, хорошо?

– Бля, ты прям как мамочка. – Руки обхватили его за талию.

– Дэрил! – Рик развернулся в объятиях, и к его губам тут же прижались чужие губы. От Дэрила пахло бензином, пивом и прокуренным баром – почти удушающе, но Рик поймал себя на том, что отвечает на поцелуй. Проклятье!

– Я не пидорас, – вдруг выпалил, отстранившись, Дэрил.

– Мы уже это обсуждали. Давай…

Тот словно не услышал, а когда Рик уклонился от новой попытки поцеловать, уткнулся ему в шею и слегка прикусил, и по спине пробежала дрожь. Дэрил промычал что-то в плечо, ухватил за ремень и рванул на себя. Рик резко выдохнул, уперся локтями в машину.

– Подожди!

Может, Дэрил и был пьян, но его руки словно жили своей жизнью: то норовили вытащить рубашку из брюк и забраться под нее, то стискивали зад. Щетина покалывала шею, а потом ее сменяли язык и зубы, и Рик невольно откидывал голову и подставлялся. Еще чуть-чуть! Эти несколько дней так вымотали – разве он не заслужил маленькую слабость, разве сам не думал, почему бы нет? Надо оттолкнуть Дэрила, ехать домой, но в переулке пусто и… Еще несколько секунд, чтобы запомнить, как сейчас хорошо. Дэрил сжал член прямо через брюки, и Рик прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

– Хочешь, отсосу?

Черт, нет!

– Хватит! – Рик попробовал вывернуться, толкнул слишком сильно, и Дэрил рухнул на колени, потащив за собой ремень, который, оказывается, успел расстегнуть.

– Давай. – Дэрил перехватил его за бедра, прижался губами к пояснице, и по телу опять пробежала дрожь.

– Не…

Зад Рика вытряхнули сразу из брюк и нижнего белья.

– Ммм, страж закона, – пробормотал Дэрил. – Ты…

Он лизал кожу, засасывал, прикусывал ее, и от ощущений то влажного жара, то ночной прохлады, коротких вспышек почти-боли, тут же сменявшихся едва ли не деликатными прикосновениями, разум таял. Рик распластался по дверце субару, судорожно ловя ртом воздух.

– Твоя задница… обалдеть… самая охуенная задница во всей Джорджии. – Дэрил словно бредил, и Рик, если позволял, бредил тоже. Это не они, а магия, проклятие, что угодно… Как же легко переложить вину, как искушающе! Лишь бы не признавать, что сходишь с ума, потому что к тебе прикасается другой человек. И плевать, что вы на улице, что-то кто-то может пройти мимо. Но здесь никого нет… Пока никого нет!

В этот раз Дэрил прикусил сильнее, пальцы сжали левую ягодицу, оттянули, а потом язык прошелся совсем близко от… Рика как шарахнуло током.

– Прекрати!

Он развернулся, отпихнул Дэрила так, что тот едва не упал на спину.

– Я сказал – хватит!

Черт! Он действительно потерял разум! Рик судорожно натянул на себя брюки и принялся их застегивать. Руки еще подрагивали, полувставший член мешался, да что такое… И кто тут пьян?! Рик с силой прикусил изнутри щеку, прогоняя остатки дури.

Дэрил уселся, скрестив ноги, прямо на асфальте и опустил голову.

– Всегда так. Никто не хочет трахаться.

Взять бы его за шиворот и как следует встряхнуть, может, даже приложить головой о дверцу субару! И себя заодно, потому что надо было остановить Дэрила сразу, а не поддаваться.

– С пьяным тобой я точно не собираюсь трахаться.

– Вот. – Дэрил вскинулся и посмотрел с несчастным видом. – Все так говорят. 

Какие еще все?

– Поехали.

Дэрил не пошевелился.

– Садись в машину. – Рик уже дозрел до того, чтобы, если Дэрил так и останется сидеть, развернуться и уехать одному.

– А с трезвым мной ты трахаться будешь? – Он встал на четвереньки, ругнулся, но все-таки поднялся, неловко пошатнувшись.

– В машину, живо!

Дэрил покорно позволил отвести себя к дверце со стороны пассажира и запихать на сидение, поднял руку, пока его пристегивали. Когда Рик опустился на свое место, он сжался, словно желая уменьшиться, и молчал всю дорогу. Хорошо, что молчал, – в Рике еще клокотали злость на них обоих, отчаяние, остатки никак не желавшего развеиваться возбуждения… Секс, чтоб его, только осложняет! Рик сжал руль. И что теперь делать?

Пока они добирались до дому, Дэрил умудрился задремать, и пришлось хорошенько его потрясти.

– Че… где…

– Мы приехали, вылезай.

Толку от него, сонного и ничего не соображающего, было мало. Рик перебросил руку Дэрила через плечо и так повел к входной двери.

– Папа? – Разумеется, Карл еще не спал.

– Уложу его в гостевой.

Карл отошел, пропуская их в дом, увязался следом.

– Чего с ним?

– Все в порядке. Решил немного развеяться.

Рик уложил Дэрила на покрывало и выпрямился, разминая спину и плечи.

– Так и оставим его? – Сын лучился любопытством.

Рик вздохнул и принялся стаскивать с Дэрила ботинки, надеясь, что тот не вздумает спросонья лягаться.

– Этого достаточно.

Ботинки устроились у кровати. Спящий Дэрил выглядел до безобразия мирным, странно-уязвимым, и Рик едва удержался от того, чтобы не наклониться и убрать волосы ему со лба. 

– Пап, а…

– Утром. Все утром.

Как-то Шейн, разругавшись с очередной подружкой, продержавшейся неожиданно долго, приполз сюда на бровях. Но он все-таки не был пьян до отключки, и Лори быстро сбежала в комнату к маленькому тогда Карлу и сидела с сыном, пока Рик выслушивал излияния о том, что все бабы одинаковые, хотя эта сначала показалась ничего, но…

– Идем спать. – Рик обнял Карла за плечи и увлек из гостевой. – Тебе завтра еще стричь лужайку.

– Но…

– Мы оба устали.

Сын, наконец, сдался.

– Я оставил тебе пиццу, – сообщил он напоследок.

– Спасибо.

Сумасшедшая суббота. Кусок пиццы, который лень разогревать, кофе, душ… Рик, как был без одежды, вошел в спальню, развернулся к зеркалу спиной и узрел засос на правой ягодице. Из горла вырвался хриплый смешок. Хоть повезло, что не там, где увидят другие.

Рик с размаху уселся на кровать и принялся тереть виски.

_А с трезвым мной ты трахаться будешь?_

– Не знаю, – произнес Рик в пустоту.

Больше ничего не знаю. Ничего.

* * *

Где это он? И тут же догнала вторая мысль – тупой дебил, урод, скотина… ты нажрался! Сорвался, мать твою! Господи, зачем?

Башка ныла, но не то чтобы сильно, рот набили наждачкой. Как всегда. Дэрил осторожно приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Он валялся прямо в одежде на неразобранной кровати, непривычно мягкой и непривычно приличной, как и прочая мебель. Шкаф-купе, тумбочка с придурочным светильником в виде цветка, тонконогие стулья… Комната оказалась смутно знакомой. Это ведь хорошо? В смысле, если б он прочухался в чужом доме, наверняка было бы хуже. Вчера… Вчера Дэрил позвонил Рику, это он помнил. Тогда… Точно, это ж гостевая!

Что стряслось дальше? Мысли будто попрятались по углам пустой головы и никак не желали отыскиваться. Так, сосредоточься, козел! Ты позвонил Рику, потом сидел с Берни и тем рыжим, как его… неважно! И Рик таки явился. Нес какую-то чушь про Дейла. А дальше? Получается, доволок досюда. Черт! Дэрил правда не хотел, чтобы Рик видел его ужратым в хлам. И вот что вышло.

Дэрил уселся на кровати, спустил ноги на пол. Где ботинки-то? А, вот они, стоят на коврике. Сам он никогда не ставил обувь так аккуратно, спихивал и оставлял валяться. Получается, ботинки стянул кто-то еще. Если не считать башки, ничего не болело. Значит, он не успел ничего вытворить? Ни с кем не подрался? Уже хорошо. Вспомнилось, что Рик на него орал. Значит, кретин, успел-таки покозлить. Дэрил встал, тяжело сглотнул, когда в желудке поднялась какая-то муть. Не, фигня. И тут же догнала мысль, что повезло – не обблевал все вокруг. Но лучше доползти до ванной от греха подальше.

Зеркало явило привычно опухшую, зато совершенно целую рожу. Да, Рик все-таки святой. Дэрил точно не удержался бы и засветил себе вчерашнему хоть в глаз. Сколько времени-то? Может, удастся выбраться отсюда потихоньку и… Нет. Дэрил покачал головой, и отражение прилежно повторило жест. Хватит трусить, ему не пятнадцать лет. Значит, придется говорить.

А пока он стащил одежду и залез под душ. Сразу же стало полегче, хотя в животе по-прежнему что-то мерзко трепыхалось. Дэрил кое-как вымылся, пятерней расчесал патлы и отбросил их с лица, протер успевшее запотеть зеркало и снова в него уставился. Вроде получше. Пора, чтоб его, на встречу с судьбой. Влезать в пропахшую сигаретным дымом и пивом одежду не хотелось, но другой-то нет.

Ты кретин, напомнил он себе напоследок, выгреб в коридор и прислушался. Из кухни доносились негромкие голоса, и Дэрил направил стопы туда. Рик обнаружился в компании пацана – оба устроились за столом и завтракали. До безобразия мирно жевали что-то, а Карл трепался, время от времени взмахивая руками. Рик заметил Дэрила первым – сидел лицом к двери, и ноги как приросли к порогу. И что теперь?

– Есть яичница и тосты, – произнес Рик, глядя прямо в глаза. Прохладно так произнес.

– Можно кофе? – Собственный голос показался отвратительным мямленьем.

– Присаживайся. – Рик кивнул на пустой стул возле Карла.

Дэрил покорно уселся и замер. В левую щеку тут же уперся любопытный взгляд, и стало дико стыдно.

Рик поднялся, включил кофемашину, полез в шкафчик за чашкой так спокойно, будто на него то и дело сваливались бухие знакомые.

– Сахару?

– Не надо.

Да лучше б он опять орал и топал ногами!

Дэрил покосился на пацана и поймал чуть ли не сочувственный взор. Ну да, Карл-то наверняка привык к манере отца вроде и не ругаться, но говорить так, что сразу хотелось зарыться под землю фута на три.

– Кофе.

Дэрил втянул голову в плечи и уставился в собственное мутное отражение в чашке.

– Спасибо.

– Пап, так что? – Пацан снова переключился на Рика. – Отпустишь меня?

– Хорошо.

– Класс! Я говорил, какую рыбину мы в прошлый раз поймали? Мистер Кори – суперский! Сказал, я тоже так научусь.

Лицо Рика ненадолго смягчилось:

– Конечно, научишься.

– Купишь мне удочку? У Энди крутой спиннинг – ему отец на прошлый день рождения подарил.

– Как научишься у мистера Кори, так сразу подарю.

– Честно?

– Честно.

– Класс!

Дэрил отхлебнул-таки кофе. Муть в желудке вроде решила успокоиться, может, через полчасика можно будет рискнуть и что-нибудь съесть. Пока же запах жареного хлеба раздражал и одновременно напоминал, что кое-кто со вчерашнего вечера ничего не лопал.

Завтрак все тянулся, и Дэрил так же растягивал кофе – отпивал совсем по чуть-чуть. Вдруг Рик, пока треплется с пацаном, немного оттает? Хотя вряд ли. Вот Карл прикончил последний тост, вскочил и оттащил тарелку в раковину.

– Я сам помою.

– Лужайка, – мягко напомнил Рик.

– Ну, папа…

– Лужайка. Хочешь, чтобы Синди опять бранилась?

Пацан шмыгнул носом, напоследок послал Дэрилу еще один взгляд и обреченно поплелся к выходу из кухни.

Началось.

Дэрил чувствовал себя глупо, просто-таки чудовищно глупо. Он привык огрызаться, а не оправдываться: наорать и свалить к чертовой матери, а дальше хоть трава не расти, и внутри все вопило, что так и надо поступить. Но тогда точно конец. И Рик… когда он смотрел: пристально, невесть что ожидая, из башки вылетали последние мысли. Окей, я снова облажался. Будто ты не знал, с кем связался! Нет, сука, не то!

– Слушай, – Дэрил посмотрел на донышко чашки. – Я дебил…

– Это ты уже говорил. 

– Ну… – Дэрил заставил себя поднять голову. Рик уселся напротив, оперся локтями о столешницу. Выглядел он не злым, каким-то… разочарованным, что ли. Да мать его! Нашелся самый умный. Мистер Идеальность! Под языком стало кисло, и Дэрил поморщился. Ему всю жизнь было насрать, что подумают другие. Не их собачье дело. Не показывай слабость, не унижайся, это попросту бессмысленно, ведь все равно твое место в канаве. Но Рик с какого-то хера так не считал. Ну и зря.

Дэрил ненадолго закрыл глаза и выдохнул:

– Чего я вчера устроил?

– В общем-то, ничего. Обошлось.

Если ничего, хрен ли Рик пялился?

– Окей, я сорвался. – Дэрил опустил руки под столешницу и вцепился в штанины. – Думал, получится… ну, не пить. Знаю, что у меня… типа проблемы.

– Я догадался.

– Ну вот! – неизвестно чему обрадовался Дэрил. И тут его накрыло. Росс! Он же пока ничего не знает! Но как узнает, выставит пинком под зад! А что тогда с деньгами? Откуда их достать? Росс же был последней надеждой! Самой-самой распоследней! Надо же умудриться ее проебать!

– Дэрил?

Чччерт!..

– Не говори ему! – Что же такое сказать? Как объяснить? Как?! Дэрил не представлял. Правая нога принялась дергаться, и он еще сильнее вцепился в джинсы. – Слушай, не говори… он…

– Дэрил!

Он подавился словами, а Рик смотрел как на спятившего, и, блядь, Дэрил действительно как спятил.

– Кому не говорить? – мягко спросил Рик.

– Росс… он обещал, вышвырнет меня пинком под зад, если забухаю. Если обещал, так и сделает! А мне нельзя! Скажет, что я бесполезный кусок дерьма, и я правда кусок дерьма и…

– Дэрил…

Ну что он заладил?!

– Успокойся. – Рик подался вперед.

– Мне нельзя, – тупо повторил Дэрил.

– В смысле – нельзя?

– Неважно уже…

– Прекрати! – Рик хлопнул ладонью по столешнице, и Дэрил покорно заткнулся. Наверное, сейчас тоже выставит. И правильно, потому что никакого толку от разговоров, ничего ими не изменишь. Дэрил себя знал: он творил херню, потом ненавидел себя и тут же устраивал что-нибудь еще. Всегда.

Рик потер переносицу:

– Давай еще раз с самого начала. Почему ты так боишься потерять работу?

Дэрил ничего не боялся в своей поганой жизни… Врун, еще как боялся. А Рик злился, но по-прежнему пытался говорить и будто вытягивал душу. Дэрил набрал в легкие побольше воздуха:

– Мерл, когда еще не загремел в тюрягу, связался с одним говнюком. И тот теперь орет, что брат должен ему денег.

– Поэтому ты устроился к Россу?

Дэрил кивнул.

– Те типы, которых мы с Шейном спугнули, с этим связаны?

Он снова кивнул:

– Парочка его жополизов. – Об этом говорить было проще, и Дэрил продолжил: – Думал, они не сразу меня найдут, но уродам повезло.

– Вряд ли они теперь появятся поблизости, – заметил Рик, но Дэрил в этом сильно сомневался.

– Короче… – Он снова попробовал собраться с мыслями. – Росс платит честно, я думал, поднакоплю, ну а теперь… устроил.

Дебил. Дэрил опустил голову и уставился на столешницу. Рик все молчал и молчал, и от этого молчания хотелось свалить как можно дальше.

– Не только ты боишься.

– Чего? – Дэрил вскинулся, встретился с Риком взглядом.

– Не только ты боишься, – повторил он.

В это не хотелось верить – если Рику тоже страшно, как он может быть таким спокойным? Но он и правда боялся, осознал, наконец, Дэрил, не столько за себя, сколько за пацана. Наверное, до усрачки боялся.

– Я… – Больше не буду? Черт, самому противно от такого лепета.

– Я ничего не скажу Россу, – произнес Рик, и внутри все ухнуло от облегчения. – Ты заехал ко мне и остался переночевать.

– Слу…

– Единственный раз, – резко оборвал Рик. – Я прикрою тебя только один раз.

По-хорошему, Дэрил и этого единственного раза не заслуживал. А Рик… Мерл сказал бы – добрый, придурок. Из тех, кому садятся на шею и едут. Но тут брат неправ. В смысле, помощник шерифа, мать его, Граймс действительно добрый, даже слишком, но хрен позволит свесить ноги, и это самое страшное. Дэрил к такому попросту не привык, как не привык чувствовать себя обязанным.

– Я займусь оберегами, – выпалил он. – Сегодня же. Если что выйдет, сразу позвоню.

– Договорились. – Рик наконец-то немного расслабился и стал похож на себя обычного.

– А ты как? Ну, с Атлантой?

– Удачно. На следующих выходных еду к хозяину портрета. Ты?

– Я с тобой. – Черт его знает, что это за тип. – Кто этот чувак?

– Фермер, живет недалеко от Атланты. Хершель Грин. – Имя Дэрилу ничего не сказало, а Рик закончил: – На неделе пробью его по базе на всякий случай.

Значит, фермер. Звучало не слишком опасно, но мало ли что?

– Не надумал? – вдруг спросил Рик. О чем это он? – Насчет тостов или яичницы.

– А… давай тосты.

– Сейчас поджарю. – Рик поднялся, и Дэрил посмотрел ему в спину, давя непонятно с чего вспыхнувшее смущение. Откуда оно вообще взялось? Он ведь правда вчера не натворил никакой херни? Ну и то, что у них с Риком… Странно, что тот до сих пор не выдал что-то вроде «Давай откатим» или как говорят в таких случаях? Типа так будет правильнее. Наверное – Дэрил не знал.

Внутри все перепуталось: облегчение, надежда и страх, никуда не девшийся, липкий, как прежде. Дэрил облажался, но получил еще один шанс – действительно последний. В этот раз никаких ошибок. Он уже давно не верил в себя, если честно, то никогда не верил, но надо как-то умудриться и не лажануть снова. Дэрил молился, чтобы у него получилось.

Я попробую. Клянусь, попробую. Больше ему нечего было пообещать ни Рику, ни самому себе.

* * *

Все же Дэрил и Карл порой невероятно походили друг на друга: в том, как втягивали голову в плечи, чувствуя вину, как оправдывались, как вскидывались, когда обижались. От этого становилось смешно и грустно одновременно, иногда даже жутко, потому что Рик помнил досье Дэрила, и перед глазами вставал несчастный и озлобленный на весь мир ребенок. А иногда в ответ вспыхивала и собственная злость, потому что Дэрил, черт его раздери, уже давно ребенком не был.

После утреннего разговора стало легче. Шейн непременно заметил бы, что Рик совершает ошибку, давая шанс, пусть и последний. «Ты разве не знаешь таких типов?» – Голос друга звучал как наяву: – «Они тебе луну с неба пообещают, только бы их простили. А потом по новой!» Однако Дэрил продержался полтора месяца! Рик осознавал, что ищет ему оправдания, как осознавал, что не может их не искать. Мы зависим друг от друга, объяснил он невидимому Шейну, и тот хмыкнул.

Кажется, Дэрил напрочь забыл, что они устроили у машины, и от этого, пожалуй, тоже полегчало. На этот раз трусил уже Рик, оттягивая очередное объяснение. Страх от того, как легко он терял контроль, смешивался с усиливающимся желанием хоть ненадолго послать контроль к чертовой матери, и от осознания этого становилось еще страшнее, и так по кругу, все больше походившему на гигантскую воронку, готовую затянуть в самую свою сердцевину.

Рик нуждался в очередной передышке, но сначала пришлось подбросить Дэрила до бара. Мотоцикл, слава богу, оказался там же, где его вчера припарковали. Дэрил кивнул напоследок, еще раз пообещал позвонить, как только разберется с оберегами, и укатил. А Рик отправился домой, устроился в гостиной с ноутбуком, собираясь в который раз полазать по сайту библиотеки Кинга, и застыл над клавиатурой. Дэрил. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к нему. Первый, совершенно безумный раз у оврага, второй – в трейлере. «А ты ведь мог его остановить», прошептал в голове противный голосок. Мог, но не стал, слишком зачарованный тем, что происходило. Третий раз – это был ты сам. Отмахнулся от всех доводов разума, как едва не отмахнулся от них вчера.

Господи, это смешно. Рик никогда не терял голову от простого желания, не забывался настолько, чтобы позволить вытворять с собой что угодно. Вот более чем весомый повод вернуться на исходные позиции. Они с Дэрилом товарищи по несчастью, не любовники! Тогда какого черта Рик сегодня промолчал?

– Папа? – В гостиную заглянул Карл. – Я закончил с лужайкой.

– Молодец. – Рик оторвался от ноутбука, на мониторе которого в по-прежнему пустой строке браузера мигал курсор.

– Я слышал, ты кричал. В смысле, когда вы разговаривали с мистером Диксоном, ты на него кричал.

А ведь Рик изо всех сил старался не повышать голос. Получается, не сдержался?

– Пару раз всего, – обрадовал сын. – Ты на него здорово разозлился?

– Пожалуй. – Рик потер переносицу.

– Вы поругались?

– Нет.

Карл выглядел скорее задумчивым, чем разочарованным.

– У Дэрила некоторые проблемы с алкоголем, – попробовал объяснить Рик.

– Как у мистера Смита?

– Нет, разумеется. – До самого известного пьяницы Кинга Дэрилу, слава богу, было очень далеко! – Выдалась нелегкая неделя, он не сдержался, но пообещал, что такого больше не повторится.

– Ты веришь? – Карл подошел, сбросил кроссовки и забрался с ногами на диван.

– Дело не в моей вере, а в самом Дэриле. Он знает, что пить ему нельзя, а дальше зависит только от него.

– Но ты все равно расстроился, – таким умудренным тоном произнес Карл, что Рик рассмеялся и кинул в сына подушку.

– За что?

– Не умничай.

– Знаешь, я решил, – объявил Карл.

– Чего же?

– Эссе на день города. Я буду писать про колдунов.

Рик послал удивленный взгляд, и сын кивнул с серьезным выражением лица.

– Они есть в Кинге. Честно-честно.

– И кто же?

– В Старом Кинге жил колдун Харди. Лиз Флинт, это которая на класс старше и вся в черном ходит, рассказывала, как покупала у него всякие штуки.

Ведьмы не сильно лучше страшилок и тоже опасно близки к пожарам. Впрочем, Рик пока решил не высказывать своего мнения.

– Я знаю о Родни Харди, – произнес он вместо этого, – и немного знаком с его племянницей и ее семьей.

– Она тоже колдунья? – оживился Карл.

– Она менеджер. Думаю, это хуже.

– Ну, пап, – сразу же насупился сын.

– Ладно тебе. – Рик протянул руку и обнял его за плечи. – Насколько я знаю, Дженни собирается продать дом дяди. Так что никаких колдунов в Кинге больше не будет.

– Неправда. В смысле, есть еще. Или были. Помнишь дом в конце Каштановой улицы?

Рик кивнул.

– Его хозяйка тоже была ведьмой. А ее призрак до сих пор там живет, поэтому никто тот дом не покупает.

– Карл, я помню мисс Берд, клянусь, она была не колдуньей, а обычной вредной и немного спятившей старухой с десятком кошек.

– Ну… она просто хорошо скрывалась!

Новая идея захватила сына с головой, но вряд ли в школе ей обрадуются. День города еще только в сентябре, может, Карл опять передумает.

– Ты уже разговаривал с учительницей?

Тот помотал головой.

– Тогда поразмысли хорошенько, что именно ты ей скажешь. Сомневаюсь, что она разрешит, если услышит: «Я хочу написать про колдунов». Нужно еще что-то.

– Социальный контекст, – скучным тоном отозвался сын.

– Да. Уверен, под колдунов его подвести можно.

– И как?

– Поменьше скепсиса в голосе! Держи ноутбук – и вперед.

Карл вздохнул с видом мученика.

…Неделя началась с привычной рутины: никаких пожаров или других происшествий, никаких новостей. Рик, как и собирался, поискал в базе Хершеля Грина и нашел только месячный срок в тюрьме за пьяное вождение и препирательства с полицейскими около двадцати лет назад. Считай, никакого толку. Оставалось ждать до выходных, когда предстоит увидеть мистера Грина во плоти.

В среду Рик столкнулся в туалете управления с Хардингом.

– Пока тихо, – заметил шериф. Он, как и Рик, стоял у одной из раковин и тщательно намыливал руки.

– Да, сэр. Уже третья неделя пошла.

– Как думаешь, конец или еще нет?

Рик поймал пристальный взгляд шерифа в зеркале.

– Мне хотелось бы верить в это, – осторожно откликнулся он, – но сомневаюсь.

– Я тоже сомневаюсь, сынок. Продолжаешь копаться в бумагах за прошлые годы?

– Да. Вы ведь разрешили, сэр.

– Конечно-конечно. И как?

– Пока негусто, – совершенно честно признался Рик. Они с Шейном уже прошерстили дела за шестидесятые и убедились, что в них то же самое: неизменный каждогодний осенний труп с пометкой «Несчастный случай». Но Рик собирался забраться в прошлое так далеко, как удастся. Вдруг отыщется хоть какая-то подсказка?

Шериф кивнул, закрыл кран и принялся вытирать руки.

– Слышал, вы с сыном ездили в Атланту. Ты молодец, Граймс, хорошо держишься, но вот что я скажу: Карлу нужна мать, а тебе – женщина в доме.

– Еще мало времени прошло, сэр.

– Два года. Подумай о сыне. – Хардинг вздохнул и добавил: – С детьми всегда так: не успеваешь оглянуться, а они уже далеко, выросли, стали чужими. Когда есть мать, оно иначе.

– Я подумаю.

– Вот и хорошо. Кстати, знаешь Элинор Голдман из городской библиотеки?

Имя было смутно знакомым. Не та ли это женщина, с которой Рик разговаривал, когда заглянул туда?

– Главный библиотекарь?

– Мы с ней друзья еще со школы. У Элинор есть племянница немного тебя помладше. Но ведь тебе и не нужна совсем девчонка.

Это намек на то, что шериф знает о библиотечных и архивных изысканиях Рика, или невинное предложение? А если Хардинг в курсе, то чем это грозит? На крайний случай можно попробовать отговориться тем, что не нашел ничего важного.

– Я подумаю, сэр, – повторил Рик.

– Вот и отлично. – Перед тем как уйти, шериф похлопал его по плечу.

Дверь закрылась, и Рик перевел дыхание, встретился взглядом со своим отражением. Надо на всякий случай предупредить Билла и Дейла. Пусть оба сочтут, что у Рика приступ паранойи, плевать. И еще кое-что важное – таинственный покупатель портрета Роя Чэмберса, тот самый не любящий внимания поклонник провинциальной колониальной живописи. Очередное Совпадение, укладывающееся в систему. Есть ли способ узнать его имя, не раскрыв себя? Кто бы ни приобрел чертов портрет, у него теперь есть ключ к происходящему. Именно так, кивнул Рику двойник в зеркале. Он знает или скоро узнает, кем является один из трех потомков проклятых семей.

* * *

Может, Росс и не купился на историю о том, что Дэрил заглянул в гости к Рику, а потом засиделся и остался ночевать, но вслух этого не сказал, лишь кивнул. Больше к этой теме никто из них не возвращался. Теперь предстояло выполнить обещание – заняться оберегами. Достать краску не проблема, у Росса она всегда водилась, тем более нужно было немного. С пеплом сложнее. Дэрил в таком смыслил мало, а потому раскинул мозгами и решил посоветоваться с миссис Росс. В свое время мать морщилась от таких колдунов, считала их вторым сортом или вообще шарлатанами. Наша магия настоящая, твердила она, а это фигня – отражение отражений. Представь темную комнату, объясняла мать, дверь открыта, из нее льется свет, но люди, стоящие внутри, смотрят не на свет, а на противоположную стену, на которой пляшут тени. Только по этим теням они судят о магии. Так оно, не так, но миссис Росс и правда могла подсказать что полезное.

Во вторник едва рассвело Росс свалил к своему приятелю Дэвиду Уоттсу за очередными запчастями для ленд ровера, так что миссис Росс хозяйничала на кухне в одиночестве. Стоило Дэрилу заглянуть в дверной проем, как старушка улыбнулась:

– Мальчик Диксон! Хочешь кофе?

– Доброе утро, – кивнул он.

– Похоже, действительно доброе. – Миссис Росс покосилась на окно, за которым сияли утренние, еще не жаркие, солнечные лучи. – Еще полторы недельки, и начнется лето.

И исполнится два месяца, как Дэрил торчал у Кинга.

– Я приготовила Руди омлет с беконом, а он не доел. Будешь?

Дэрил не успел ответить, потому что перед ним тут же появилась тарелка.

– Кушай, мальчик Диксон, а то отощаешь совсем.

Дэрил действительно немного схуднул, потому что экономил и на жратве тоже, хотя отощать ему не грозило. Но кто в здравом уме откажется от стряпни миссис Росс?

Старушка разлила кофе по крохотным чашечкам, поставила их на стол и устроилась напротив Дэрила.

– Итак, мальчик Диксон, что ты хотел спросить?

– Ну… если нужно что-то защитить, – попробовал объяснить он, – какое дерево вы бы использовали?

– Защитить от чего?

– От огня.

– О! – Миссис Росс послала Дэрилу пристальный взгляд. – Знаешь, та милая девочка, с которой ты меня познакомил, Дженни… Ее дядя в этом отлично смыслил.

– Колдун.

– Колдун, – согласилась миссис Росс. – Он жил в таком плохом месте – Старом Кинге, тут поневоле начнешь разбираться в защите.

– Вы хорошо его знали?

– Как сказать? – Миссис Росс качнула головой. – Вот с Лотти Берд, пока бедняжка не повредилась в рассудке, мы приятельствовали, хотя та была лет на пятнадцать старше. А Родни… Он сам по себе и себе на уме, понимаешь?

Дэрил ни хрена не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул.

– Дженни – совсем птенчик, но хорошая девочка. Что думаешь?

По правде, ничего не думал. Миссис Росс будто это поняла и поглядела как-то… немного насмешливо, что ли?

– Если б я решила защитить что-нибудь от огня… – Старушка отпила кофе. – Сейчас сообразим, мальчик Диксон.

– Доброе утро! – На кухню заглянула Розита. – Миссис Росс, а где ключи от офиса?

– Руди, наверное, вчера оставил их в пристройке. – Старушка поднялась. – Он порой такой несобранный, прямо как его отец. Пойду проверю.

– Я могу сама… – начала Розита.

– Руди очень обижается, когда в пристройку заходят без спроса. Лучше налей себе кофе, милая.

– Спасибо, – сказала Розита в спину миссис Росс.

Она повесила сумку на стул, стянула куртку, уселась за стол и облегченно выдохнула.

– Проспала немного и боялась, что опоздаю, – объяснила Розита.

И с перепуга примчалась на четверть часа раньше. Бывает. Насколько знал Дэрил, она снимала комнату у одной из приятельниц миссис Росс, может, и приглядывала за той заодно.

Розита как раз допила кофе, когда старушка вернулась на кухню со связкой ключей в руках:

– Ох, Руди… тот еще путаник. Я тут поразмыслила, мальчик Диксон. Попробуй орешник.

– Почему?

– Он обладает свойством накапливать силу. Не только силу, но и все, что пожелаешь. Как тебе?

Дэрил пожал плечами. Если так, то должен подойти.

– Может сработать как защита.

– Конечно, может, мальчик Диксон. Славное дерево, уж поверь мне.

– Вы о чем? – полюбопытствовала Розита.

– Колдуем понемногу. – Миссис Росс заговорщицки подмигнула ей.

– Вы шутите, да?

Старушка не ответила, Дэрил тоже промолчал, и Розита принялась буравить обоих пристальным взглядом.

– Ведь шутите?

– Еще кофе, милая? – предложила миссис Росс.

– Но…

– Мне пора. – Дэрил поднялся из-за стола и удрал, пока Розита не принялась допекать вопросами всерьез. И чего это миссис Росс вздумалось брякнуть про колдовство? Нечего о таком говорить при посторонних! Но она ничего не делала зря. В любом случае, это была не забота Дэрила. Его забота – отыскать орешник и наконец-то взяться за обереги.

* * *

Дэрил выбрал глухое местечко подальше от границ Старого Кинга. Надо было успеть до того, как уже густые сумерки обернутся настоящей ночью и станет темно, будто в могиле, так что он сразу принялся за дело: расчистил землю, изобразил ножом треугольник, вырыл в центре ямку и разжег в ней костерок из ореховых веток. Дэрил набрал валежника, чтобы сгорел побыстрее, но казалось, орешник больше тлеет. Жаль, нельзя плеснуть бензина – черт его знает, как он повлияет на колдовство. Оставалось только устроиться рядом и закурить. А возле ждали своего часа полбанки зеленой краски. 

Значит, миссис Росс знала Родни Харди. И уж если она подозревала, что в Кинге творилась полная хрень, то колдун точно был в курсе если не всего, то почти всего. Надо потолковать с Дженни насчет бумаг ее дяди и чего там еще могло остаться. С ней, кстати, почти смешно выходило: она твердила, что вот-вот разберет вещи и займется-таки продажей земли, а на деле увязала в магазинчике глубже и глубже. Дженни там нравилось, и, пожалуй, Дэрил ее немного понимал, зато муж с каждым разом все больше мрачнел.

– Я не против здесь бывать, – сказал как-то Морган, – но иногда, а не каждые выходные. Дженни словно одержима этим местом. – И посмотрел так, будто Дэрил что-то знал, может, даже был виноват в этом.

По правде, он не знал. В смысле, подозревал, что подобным можно увлечься, но кто скажет, был это хитрый план умершего колдуна или дело в крови, текущей в жилах Дженни? Да и какая разница?

Сигарета кончилась, началась другая. Дэрил время от времени ворошил ветки, и те разгорались веселее. Чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, начал насвистывать «Dixie's Land», осознавая, что безбожно фальшивит. Пофиг, никто ж не слышит!

Кто и как создавал обереги раньше? Об этом тоже стоило поразмыслить. Посмотреть бы на какой-то из старых, не подкрашенных. Если б Дэрил не стормозил, когда первый раз оказался у магазинчика! Ладно, поздно жалеть. Главное, никто уже давно не трогал обереги. Со временем здания разрушались, их сносили, а на новые знаки никто не ставил. Зато теперь некто – милая соседка – оживился: и усилил прежние, и добавил свежие. Кто-то, кто знал про печи и их чудовищный голод, кто-то, кто не хотел, чтобы они насытились.

Костерок постепенно догорал, и Дэрил сгребал получившуюся золу, измельчал оставшиеся угольки, ударяя плоской стороной камня, который отыскал неподалеку. Разумеется, перемазался, как черт. Еще полчасика выждать, убедиться, что остыло, и можно начинать.

Дэрил придвинул банку и снял с нее крышку. Эту краску не надо было разводить перед тем, как использовать, что тоже упрощало дело. Пора. Первая горсть пепла посыпалась внутрь. Теперь самое важное: Дэрил протер лезвие о штанину и полоснул по ребру ладони. Он держал руку прямо над банкой и сжимал и разжимал пальцы. Кровь капала по чуть-чуть, будто не желая выливаться, но всю шкуру начало покалывать – верный знак, что действует.

Во рту с чего-то пересохло, а в ушах застучали молоточки. Дэрил насыпал еще пепла и стал сжимать и разжимать пальцы быстрее. Крови по-прежнему было немного, но он ощущал, как с каждой каплей с ладони срывается частичка собственных сил. Да, это сложнее, чем думалось. Дэрил отвел руку, сделал несколько вдохов, чтобы прийти в себя. Губы слегка занемели, а внутри заколыхалась мутота, не такая, как после того, как сожрешь какой дряни, а мерзкая, предобморочная. Хватит – иначе Дэрил уже точно никуда не доберется.

Он кое-как перетянул порезанную ладонь платком и принялся перемешивать краску, посветил фонариком, убедившись, что на поверхности нет и следа пепла. Может, показалась, но краска немного изменилась, стала глянцевой, с малахитовым отблеском. Дэрил проверил, что крышка на банке встала плотно, и начал подниматься. И тут его повело, не то чтобы резко, но ощутимо. Дэрил не особо удивился, хотя не предполагал, что несколько капель крови заберут столько сил.

Он осторожно – сначала встав на колени, потом понемногу разгибая ноги – выпрямился. В голове шумело, как от лишней бутылки пива, а тело налилось тяжестью, но в остальном было терпимо. Ничего, до нужного дома он доберется! Для первой попытки Дэрил присмотрел заброшенную развалюху на одной из улиц Старого Кинга. Черт знает, как сработает заклинание, не на людях же его проверять, а этой хибаре хуже не будет. В идеале, конечно, хотелось, чтобы и вокруг никто не жил, но тут не повезло. Хотя прочие дома торчали на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы соседи не углядели в темноте шарящегося вокруг Дэрила.

…Он оставил мотоцикл чуть поодаль за кустами, на всякий случай вгляделся и вслушался. Самым тупым сейчас стало бы влететь в полицейский патруль, но вокруг висела, чуть позванивая, тишина. Или это все еще позванивало в ушах, потому что поганая слабость и не думала исчезать, наоборот, накатывала все больше. Сейчас Дэрил искренне сочувствовал милой соседке – вот ведь упорная! Но раз смогла она, сможет и он.

Пока Дэрил перся к развалюхе, то сослепу влетел в крапиву и чуть не выронил банку, ругнулся и сразу же замер, вслушиваясь в по-прежнему звонкую тишину. Вот идиот! Так, стена! Дэрил скорчился за густыми зарослями полыни. С дороги его не должно было видать, но лучше перестраховаться. Фонарик высветил деревянные доски, покрытые облезшей краской и пятнами засохшего лишая. Дэрил постучал по ним, убедился, что не сгнили, и выбрал самую облезшую. Он счистил оставшиеся лохмотья прежней краски и открыл банку своей.

Художник из Дэрила был никакой, так что он решил ограничиться самым простым рисунком – перечеркнутым треугольником. Кисточкой стала прядь собственных волос, перевязанная суровой ниткой: эту идею Дэрил взял из заметок матери. Линии получились удивительно ровными и аккуратными, они и правда отливали яркой зеленью и поблескивали гораздо ярче, чем обычная свежая краска. Дэрил некоторое время оценивал свое творение, затем, вдохновившись, заключил перечеркнутый треугольник в окружность. Так лучше. Оберег на миг вспыхнул, и по коже побежали мурашки. Дэрил чуял, почти видел, как сила расползается от изображения по всему дому, обтекает его, проникает в каждую щель. Получилось! Черт подери, удалось же!

Нет, рано радоваться. Надо выждать пару дней, поглядеть, как знак будет себя вести, тогда и станет ясно. Но все равно Дэрил не мог не улыбаться, пусть тело уже стонало от усталости.

Он закрыл банку, выключил фонарик и принялся выбираться к дороге. Что-то зашуршало, и Дэрил замер, пытаясь определить источник звука. Это не опоссум или енот, кто-то гораздо крупнее. Снова шорох – на этот раз Дэрил уловил, откуда он донесся. Справа, от соседнего дома. Кто это шурует в тамошних кустах? Главное, не наступить сослепу на какой-нибудь сук и не спугнуть. Дэрил прокрался вдоль зарослей, почти скрывавших ветхую ограду развалюхи, опять остановился, когда очередное шуршание раздалось совсем рядом.

По глазам ударил свет фар, и Дэрил скорчился в три погибели. Копы! Точно они – машина повернула, вкатывая на улицу, и стало видно, что это шевроле с крупной надписью SHERIFF на боку. Едва не вляпался! Автомобиль пополз дальше, и Дэрил позволил себе выдохнуть. А ведь Рик предупреждал о ночных патрулях!

Машина успела отъехать на пару десятков ярдов, когда в кустах рядом что-то треснуло, и из них метнулась тень, пересекла улицу и влетела в заросли на противоположной обочине. Стой… Дэрил не рискнул ломануться следом – полицейские все еще торчали слишком близко. Оставалось только браниться на самого себя и соображать. Кого бы он ни спугнул, тот оказался невысоким и хрупким – подросток или женщина.

Дэрил беззвучно ругнулся, убедился, что копы свалили, и покрался к соседнему с развалюхой дому. Так и есть – на крыльце, у самого фундамента отыскался новехонький оберег, поблескивал голубой краской.

Милая соседка. Это ж надо было так лопухнуться и не поймать ее! Хорошо, не поймать, хотя бы попробовать поговорить. Хоть какую деталь запомнил, дубина! Нет, бесполезно – слишком темно.

Кто ты? Почему помогаешь? Зачем хранишь Кинг? Вопросы повисли в ночной тишине. На них нужно получить ответ, но как это сделать, Дэрил пока не представлял.


	15. Фермер и яблоня

С самого утра на небе висели облака. Сначала они походили на редкие мазки белой краски, но постепенно принялись заволакивать голубизну и темнеть. Сейчас казалось, от горизонта до горизонта все обложено грязной ватой. Впрочем, пока Рик дождя не чувствовал: воздух пропитался лишь пылью, бензином и совсем немного – травой и молодыми листьями. Редкие порывы ветра забрасывали эти запахи через опущенное окно в салон, а когда они развеивались, кидали снова.

Дэрил ехал чуть впереди. Машин на шоссе было немного, так что Рик почти все время видел знакомую спину с крыльями. Дэрил же катил вслед за хондой Мэгги, с которой они встретились неподалеку от въезда на восемьдесят пятое шоссе. Дочь мистера Грина собралась на ферму не в одиночестве – вместе с ней в машине сидел паренек-азиат.

– Гленн Ри, – представился он.

– В нашей семье принято, что те, кто могут, собираются на выходные вместе, и даже визит гостей этого не изменит, – улыбнулась Мэгги. – Так что готовьтесь – вас ждет дом, полный народа.

Получалось, что Гленн – тоже член семьи, а значит бойфренд или, кто знает, жених Мэгги. На первый взгляд, приятный паренек. Увидев Рика и Дэрила, он не удивился, похоже, Мэгги рассказала ему о них.

Спустя полчаса мотоцикл Дэрила повернул вправо, съезжая с шоссе, и Рик последовал за ним. Еще немного, и кавалькада съехала на грунтовую дорогу, а по обе стороны потянулись огражденные поля. Значит, осталось немного.

Белый двухэтажный домик стоял в окружении хозяйственных построек, чуть поодаль высился потемневший от непогоды амбар. Хонда, а за ней мотоцикл и субару въехали на двор и притормозили возле припаркованных неподалеку от крыльца машин. Вероятно, старенький пикап принадлежал хозяину фермы, а более новые автомобили – его домочадцам.

Пока Рик выбирался из субару, на крыльце показалась светловолосая женщина в переднике поверх платья.

– Аннет! – замахала ей Мэгги и пояснила: – Моя мачеха.

– Наконец-то! – воскликнула та, когда гости подошли к дому. – Вы последние. Бэт приехала еще полчаса назад. В этот раз она тебя опередила.

Мэгги и Гленн получили по крепкому объятию, а Рику и Дэрилу достался внимательный взгляд.

– Это Рик Граймс и Дэрил Диксон, – представили их.

– Добрый день, миссис Грин.

– Аннет, – улыбнулась та, хотя ее лицо слегка напряглось. Похоже, она тоже видела пресловутый портрет. – Идемте в дом, обед стынет.

– Но… – попытался Рик.

– Сначала обед! – Аннет осуждающе покачала указательным пальцем. – Дела никуда не денутся.

Рик послал Дэрилу взгляд, и тот пожал плечами.

Столовая, куда их привели, казалась тесной от собравшихся людей, хотя Рик понимал, что на самом деле комната просторная. Посреди уже стоял накрытый стол, в воздухе разливался аромат хорошо прожаренного мяса и свежего хлеба. А ведь до этого момента Рик думал, что совсем не голоден. Мэгги здоровалась с родственниками и друзьями, словно не виделась с ними целую вечность, Рик же пытался запомнить обрушившийся на него град имен. Грузный мужчина с небольшой бородкой – Отис, здешний управляющий, невысокая кудрявая женщина – Триша, его супруга, начавший лысеть мужчина – Арнольд, племянник мистера Грина, веселый белобрысый парень чуть младше Мэгги, сразу же бросившийся ее обнимать, – Шон, сводный брат. Гленна тут хорошо знали и радостно приветствовали.

Рика и Дэрила тоже встретили радушно, но нельзя было не чувствовать некоего напряжения, исходившего от домочадцев Хершеля Грина, не тревожного, скорее, любопытного. Рик улыбался в ответ, пожимал руки, Дэрил старался держаться у него за спиной и явно терялся, хотя не хотел этого демонстрировать. В любом другом случае это показалось бы забавным, но сейчас Рик и сам нервничал.

Спустя минут десять он узнал о видах на урожай, о том, что лето будет жарким, но дождливым, если верить больной ноге Отиса, а та никогда не ошибалась, что мистер Клейтон, сосед Гринов, недавно опробовал новый трактор и теперь Арнольд и Шон уговаривают мистера Грина купить такой же, что какая-то порода кур несет голубые яйца и Триша хочет ее завести… Все это было совсем чужим для помощника шерифа Граймса, но отчего-то интересным. Рик кивал, когда к нему обращались, хотя ничего не смыслил в фермерских делах.

– А вот и папа! – объявила Мэгги.

В дверях столовой появился пожилой, но подтянутый седой мужчина в сопровождении светловолосой девушки. Рик прищурился, вспоминая, где видел ее раньше. В Аквариуме Джорджии! Это она сидела тогда в кафетерии с женщиной постарше.

– Бэт, моя младшая сестра, – представила ее Мэгги, и девушка смущенно опустила глаза.

– Мистер Граймс, мистер Диксон. – Хозяин фермы не сказал «Рад вас видеть», ограничился приглашением к столу.

Хотя Рика и Дэрила усадили на почетные места возле главы семьи, было понятно, что заговаривать о делах сейчас – дичайшая бестактность. Оставалось лишь накладывать в тарелку еды и не забывать нахваливать кулинарные таланты хозяйки, тем более кривить душой не приходилось. Обязательно попробуйте этот салат, а заодно окорок, он совсем свежий, вы бы видели наших свиней, мистер Граймс! Ни у кого в округе таких нет! Рик кивал и благодарил, пытался вслушиваться в чужие беседы, время от времени встречаясь глазами с Хершелем Грином. Впрочем, тот быстро отводил взгляд и обращал свое внимание на Мэгги, рассказывавшую о работе.

– Значит, уезжаешь осенью?

– Всего на год, папа! А если удастся, то мы с Гленном собираемся пожениться.

Шон присвистнул.

– Манеры, молодой человек! – погрозила ему Аннет и тут же переключилась на падчерицу: – Поздравляю! Вы обязательно должны устроить церемонию здесь.

– Еще рано, – заметила Мэгги. – И…

– Аннет права, – решительно произнес хозяин. – Грины всегда женились на этой земле.

– Папа! – Дочь закатила глаза. – Правда, еще рано. И мы пока ничего не обсуждали с родителями Гленна.

– Вот и будет повод познакомиться поближе. Приезжайте как-нибудь все вместе.

– Приезжайте! – подхватил Шон. – И ты, Гленн, покажешь нам, наконец, своих сестер!

– И не мечтай, – улыбнулся тот. – Они все замужем.

Арнольд и Отис рассмеялись, мистер Грин остался серьезным, но показалось, он тоже веселился.

– Ха! – продолжил ни на мгновение смутившийся Шон, – зато Мэг, получается, теперь выйдет замуж раньше Бэтти. А год назад разговоров-то было!

Младшая сестра показала ему язык, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил.

– Или ты завела нового жениха, но нам его не показываешь?

– Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, – тихо произнесла Бэт и послала Рику просящий взгляд. Не хотела, чтобы тот упомянул, что видел ее в Аквариуме? Почему? В любом случае это были не его тайны.

– Да ладно! Торчишь в Атланте даже в выходные и ни с кем не встречаешься? Колись!

– Шон! – сурово оборвала его мать. – Когда Бэт захочет, она представит нам своего молодого человека, да, милая?

– Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, – снова пробормотала та.

– Конечно, дорогая, как скажешь.

Потом разговор перетек на Арнольда и Шона, уже упоминавшийся трактор, и пасынок и племянник мистера Грина принялись спорить с Отисом. Дэрил, до этого момента откровенно скучавший, стал вслушиваться. Похоже, он разбирался в предмете спора, как разбирался, наверное, в любых машинах.

Когда десерт подошел к концу, мистер Грин опять обратил свое внимание на гостей.

– Так вы помощник шерифа, мистер Граймс?

Рик кивнул.

– Достойная профессия. Ваш спутник?

– Автомеханик, – ответил Рик, так как Дэрил застыл с недонесенной до рта вилкой, явно не ожидая, что к нему обратятся.

– Понятно. Мистер Диксон тоже имеет отношение… – мистер Грин помедлил: – к происходящему?

– Да, сэр.

– Дорогой, – его супруга покачала головой, и тот слегка смутился, но продолжил:

– Обед закончен, Аннет. А гости приехали по делу.

Да, по делу, и пора к нему приступать, как ни приятно было просто сидеть за столом и беседовать с людьми, собравшимися за ним.

– Мистер Грин прав, – произнес Рик. – Благодарим за прием, но мы хотели бы поговорить о том, что нас сюда привело.

– Вот и отлично. Предлагаю перейти ко мне в кабинет.

Хозяин поднялся из-за стола первым, Рик и Дэрил последовали его примеру. Напряжение, развеявшееся за время обеда, сгустилось вновь. Пока они выходили из столовой, Рик спиной чувствовал чужие взгляды.

Какой же тайной владело семейство Грин? Сейчас они узнают.

* * *

– Присаживайтесь. – Хершель Грин кивнул на стулья, а сам устроился за письменным столом, почти пустым – на нем лежали только большой потрепанный ежедневник и старенькая библия. – Я предпочитаю решать дела быстро, хотя Аннет бранится, что мне стоит быть гостеприимнее.

– Понимаю, мистер Грин. – Рик устроился на том из стульев, что стоял ближе к столу, Дэрил же забился в самый дальний угол.

– Хорошо. – Теперь хозяин уже откровенно разглядывал гостей. – Начну с того, что до недавнего времени считал эту, назовем ее семейной легендой, пустыми словами. Впрочем, я и сейчас не знаю, как к ней относиться. Однако мой предок дал слово, и я его сдержал.

– Мы сами знаем не слишком много, – осторожно начал Рик. – О городе на том месте, где сейчас стоит Кинг, о случившемся пожаре. О семьях, которые там правили.

– Вы считаете человека с портрета своим предком, – утвердительно произнес Хершель Грин.

– У меня нет причин думать иначе. Но я не знал об этой связи до того, как увидел картину.

– Ясно. – Хозяин нахмурился. – Я перескажу вам легенду, а вы решайте, что в ней правда.

Он вздохнул, явно собираясь с мыслями, и начал:

– Мой род давно владеет этой землей. Мы начинали с небольшого надела, постепенно увеличивая его. В те времена это еще были глухие места, и люди пропадали часто: терялись в лесу, погибали от стрел индейцев. Никто не мог сказать точно, что случилось, когда чей-то знакомый или родственник не возвращался из очередного путешествия. Брат тогдашнего главы нашего рода тоже исчез. У него осталась большая семья: жена, дети, и мой предок твердо вознамерился узнать, что произошло. Он считался упрямцем даже по меркам Гринов, добивался всего, за что брался. И он узнал.

– Его брата убили в Пайн Лейк, – вдруг сказал Дэрил.

– Так назывался тот город?

Рик и Дэрил одновременно кивнули.

– Толку от этого знания вышло немного, – продолжил Хершель Грин. – Нужны были доказательства, а их предок, похоже, так и не добыл. Однако же разыскал других таких, как он, начал собирать слухи о городе. Говорил, что это место породил не иначе как дьявол. Когда погиб кто-то из его новых друзей, ненавидевших Пайн Лейк, твердил, что это дело рук тамошних колдунов. Да, он верил, что там живут колдуны. Полагаю, остальные думали, что мой предок сошел с ума. Он умер за год до того, как город сгорел. Шептали, что умер странно.

Хершель Грин вопросительно посмотрел на Рика.

– Мы думаем, в Пайн Лейк действительно творилось что-то нехорошее.

– Все может быть. Вот что говорит семейная легенда дальше. Спустя некоторое время после того пожара – а люди в округе радовались, что город сгорел, к сыну моего предка явился некий человек. Незнакомец, которого тот сначала не хотел пускать на порог. Но человек что-то сказал, и сын моего предка передумал, о чем-то долго с ним говорил, забрал то, что тот принес. С тех пор незнакомца никто не видел. А сын моего предка заставил уже своего сына принести очень странную клятву.

Хозяин фермы снова ненадолго прервался, словно сам неуверенный в том, что собирался произнести:

– Он сказал: я посадил яблоню. Не возле дома, а в лесу за пределами наших земель. Ты должен ухаживать за ней, но ни в коем случае не есть плоды, если они будут. Пусть растет как растет.

Дэрил подался вперед, резко кивнул, кажется, понимая, о чем говорит Хершель Грин.

– Жди, сказал мой предок. И пусть твои потомки ждут. Когда придет время, ты или твои потомки возьмете картину, которая хранится у нас в доме, и сделаете так, чтобы ее увидело как можно больше людей, поведаете историю о судье, сжегшем целый город. Это наша плата за то, что мы узнали о судьбе пропавшего родича. И эта плата за нашу месть.

По спине пробежали мурашки. Дэрил хмурился и, похоже, не осознавая, что делает, грыз ноготь на большом пальце.

– Как вы поняли, что пришло время? – почти заставил себя произнести Рик.

Хершель Грин опустил голову, потом резко вскинул ее, положил руку на библию:

– Я верю в господа нашего, мистер Граймс. В то, что в мире есть необъяснимые вещи. Но это… Предок сказал, следите за яблоней. Когда время придет, она закровоточит.

– Дерьмо! – Дэрил смотрел прямо перед собой.

– Вы уверены? – быстро спросил Рик. Хотя зачем? Он помнил, что говорил Дэрил об остатках сада посреди леса. Но как что-то подобное выросло тут?

– Я помню это дерево с детства. Домашние яблони, мистер Граймс, живут где-то сто лет и к тому времени давно не плодоносят. Но этой, получается, больше двухсот, и порой на ней бывают плоды. Даже если бы мой предок не говорил об этом, я все равно не стал их срывать. Слишком они… нездоровые. Однако есть в этом дереве что-то завораживающее, знаете, как в цирковом уродце? И я порой приходил и смотрел, удивлялся, что оно все еще стоит, а потом старался выкинуть его из головы. И снова возвращался – хоть раз в год. Около месяца назад я опять отыскал яблоню и увидел… что увидел. Думал, показалось, даже что я выжил из ума.

– Вам не показалось, – сказал Рик, но Хершель Грин словно не услышал.

– Я развернулся и ушел. Явился на следующий день, чтобы убедиться. Я никогда не верил в легенду, признаюсь, больше всего мне хотелось просто выкинуть портрет и забыть. Но я поклялся, как поклялись мои предки. Не представляю, что это и может ли оно помочь…

– Идемте. – Дэрил встал так резко, что стул скрипнул и зашатался, чуть не упав. – К чертовому дереву!

– Ты знаешь, что это такое? – спросил Рик.

– Как увижу – разберусь.

Хершель Грин поднялся из-за стола.

– Вы, мистер Диксон…

Дэрил скривился, как от боли, и буквально вытолкнул из себя:

– Я колдун.

Рик ждал какой угодно реакции, но мистер Грин лишь ненадолго поджал губы:

– Хорошо, я отведу вас.

– Лопаты… в смысле, нужно взять с собой лопаты.

– Вы собираетесь выкопать яблоню?

– Я хочу видеть, что там.

Там, под корнями, осознал Рик. Там что-то должно быть – в земле под деревом, росшим двести лет.

* * *

Дом Дэрилу понравился. Правильный дом, помнящий много хорошего. Народ тут тоже собрался хороший, пусть и набилась целая толпа. Люди смеялись и галдели, и Дэрил ощущал себя в булькающем котле, обалдевшим от чужих голосов и давних и новых ощущений. Однако расслабляться не стоило, наоборот, нужно смотреть и слушать – не трепотню, а то, что кроется за ней. Впрочем, за столом народ перетирал о всякой чуши, разве что светловолосая девчонка, младшая дочь мистера Грина, с чего-то нервничала. Но когда разговор зашел о тракторе, Дэрилу даже стало немного интересно.

Старик-фермер был из тех чуваков, которые тут же выбешивали Мерла. Белая, мать его, кость. Кто нанимают тебя, а потом морщат нос, гордые засранцы. Редкие попытки Мерла так подработать всегда заканчивались скандалом и пинком под зад. Вообще-то, брат обычно сам оказывался виноват, но черта с два он бы это признал. Дэрил же ненавидел типов вроде мистера Грина скорее за компанию с Мерлом, а теперь оказался у такого мужика за обеденным столом. И вроде как надо постараться не ударить в грязь лицом. Как это сделать, он представлял смутно, а потому просто не отсвечивал. До тех пор, пока они не переползли в кабинет и мистер Грин не рассказал семейную легенду.

Настоящее дерьмовое дерьмо. Воняла эта история так, что аж дышать стало трудно. Рик понял сразу и здорово встревожился, старик-фермер тоже понял, что тут не шутки шутят, а вот его племянник и пасынок, которых захватили с собой, нагрузив лопатами и топорами, только лупали глазами.

До яблони оказалось пилить добрую милю, посадивший поганое дерево чувак подстраховался – нечего такой дряни делать рядом с хорошей землей. Но все равно удивительно, как оно сложилось: яблоня не сдохла, люди, присматривавшие за ней, никуда не свалили, держали слово целых двести лет. Самый настоящий Знак.

Шон упорно пытался расспросить отчима, что случилось и к чему такая спешка, но тот всю дорогу отмахивался и твердил, что сами увидят. И правильно, такое не объяснишь, надо узреть собственными глазами.

– Вот она. – Хершель Грин остановился и указал на торчавшее посреди небольшой полянки дерево.

Волосы встали дыбом по всему телу, потому что сразу стало ясно – оно! Яблоня была какой-то скрюченной и неказистой, самый настоящий уродец. Причудливо искривленные ветки будто старались вцепиться в небо, то тут, то там на них торчали редкие листья и даже цветы, ярко-красные, не как у обычной яблони. И такие же ярко-красные пятна проступали на стволе.

– Она больная? – выдохнул Арнольд.

Хуже. Дэрил приблизился, медленно обошел яблоню. Он ощущал притаившуюся скверну даже через подошвы: как она поганила землю вокруг, совершенно белую и тоже какую-то больную траву, лезшую у корней. Это дерево не было полудохлым, как яблони возле Кинга, ему еще хватало сил. Значит… Дэрил протянул руку, осторожно коснулся одного из пятен. Влажное. Когда он отнял пальцы, те тоже стали красными.

Сначала Дэрил принюхался, затем коснулся самым кончиком языка. Блядь!

Возле незнамо как очутился Шон, придурок, тоже потянулся к пятну, и Дэрил хлопнул его по руке.

– Нет!

Парень, разумеется, обиделся, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Хершель Грин произнес:

– Мы выкопаем это дерево и сожжем.

– И корни, – объявил Дэрил. – Ничего не должно остаться.

– Рубите, – приказал хозяин фермы.

Когда Шон и Арнольд приблизились, и в ствол вонзился топор, Дэрил услышал что-то – беззвучный вопль, ввинтившийся в мозг. Яблоня затряслась то ли от ударов, то ли от боли, но что она могла сделать против стали? Лезвия блестели кроваво-красным, будто рубили не дерево, а плоть, и Дэрил поймал себя на том, что радуется: каждой отлетевшей щепке, отломанной ветке, тому, что эта дрянь скоро сдохнет.

– Ну что? – спросил, переводя дыхание, Шон. – Выкапываем корни?

– Подожди чуток.

Дэрил отошел немного, опустился на одно колено и приложил ладонь к траве. Вот тут. Он достал нож и принялся прочерчивать окружность так, чтобы пропитавшая землю скверна очутилась внутри.

– Это все рыть? – уточнил Арнольд.

– Именно. – Дэрил замкнул круг и выпрямился, отряхивая руки. – Давай лопату, мы поможем.

– Чушь какая-то, – пробормотал Шон, но лопату взял.

– И осторожнее.

– Чего?

– Там может что-то быть.

– Клад? – нервно усмехнулся пасынок мистера Грина.

Если бы! Дэрил подозревал, что лежит под корнями, но говорить не собирался, сами скоро увидят.

Быстро стало жарко, он скинул жилет, засучил рукава, Рик и остальные – тоже. Ямина получалась какой-то бесконечной, но никто не останавливался, чтобы сделать перерыв. Волосы налипли на лоб, а с носа капал пот, но Дэрил рыл, как одержимый. Давай, зараза!

– Хей! – Арнольд уже заглубился по пояс, но сейчас резко выпрямился и глядел себе под ноги так, будто откопал гремучую змею. – Это же кость!

Мистер Грин подошел, склонился над ямой, Дэрил отбросил лопату и тоже приблизился.

– Может, олень? – подал голос Шон.

– Нет. – Хозяин фермы резко мотнул головой. – Человеческая. – И перевел взгляд на Рика с Дэрилом. – Вы это искали?

Кость была не одна – в разрытой земле желтели еще несколько, помельче, а между ними торчали скрученными пальцами корни.

Дэрил облизал пересохшие губы.

– Должен быть весь скелет.

– Его закопали под яблоней? – не понял Арнольд.

– В него посадили яблоню. – Дико не хотелось объяснять, но Дэрил заставил себя говорить дальше: – Распороли брюхо и запихали туда саженец. И так закопали.

– Это ж… шутка? – едва ли не проблеял Шон. Рожа у парня стала даже не белой, а зеленой.

Хватит с них, решил Дэрил. Не надо говорить, что чувак, которому разрезали живот, наверняка был жив, когда его забрасывали землей. Иначе это дерьмо столько времени не простояло бы. Рик послал встревоженный взгляд – догадался, что Дэрил о чем-то умолчал, но расспрашивать, слава богу, не стал.

– Копайте дальше, – распорядился мистер Грин. – Этого несчастного похороним на семейном кладбище.

– А полиция? – вскинул голову Арнольд.

– Костям двести лет, – произнес Рик. – Вряд ли этот человек в розыске.

Хорошо, что он коп, тут полицейским верили. Племянник и пасынок мистера Грина немного успокоились, снова принялись рыть. 

– Полагаю, – медленно сказал старик, – это тот незнакомец, который принес картину?

– Он самый. – Дэрил воткнул лопату в землю и налег изо всех сил. – И это месть за брата вашего предка. Чувак позволил себя убить, чтобы выросла яблоня.

Мистер Грин издал какой-то странный звук, и Дэрил посмотрел на него – старик сжимал губы и выглядел не сильно лучше своего пасынка.

– Мы похороним его, – повторил он. – Что бы этот человек ни совершил, он уже давно искупил свои грехи.

Все-таки они нашли весь скелет или почти весь. Расколовшийся череп, тазовые кости, длинные – от рук и ног, тонкие – от ребер. Пожелтевшие, некоторые даже коричневые, такие хрупкие, что разламывались от одного прикосновения. Чертова яблоня иссушила их, высосала все, что могла. Кто же ты, чувак? Почему решил так покаяться? Не нашел другого способа? Это ж как надо отчаяться – валяться в яме и позволять закапывать себя заживо!

Между комьями земли что-то тускло блеснуло, и Дэрил присел на корточки, отвел в сторону очередной корень и поднял свою находку – кольцо, в котором все еще чудом торчала фаланга пальца.

– Что это? – Рик приблизился, взял с ладони простое широкое кольцо вроде обручального, вынул кость и обтер. – Тут что-то выгравировано.

На внутренней стороне и правда виднелась полустертая надпись.

– Ме… – Рик поднес кольцо к самым глазам. – Мементо… какая-то дата. Тысяча шестьсот девяносто второй.

– За сто лет до Пайн Лейка. – Черт, это не имело никакого смысла!

Рик нахмурился:

– Что случилось в том году?

Дэрил пожал плечами. Но если мертвый чувак носил это кольцо, значит, что-то важное.

– Может, Дейл подскажет.

– Думаете, сумеете узнать имя несчастного? – Мистер Грин опустился на колени у самой ямы, протянул руку, и Рик передал ему кольцо.

– Надеюсь, что да, – отозвался он. – Наш общий знакомый неплохо разбирается в истории.

– Если удастся, сообщите мне. – Фермер некоторое время держал кольцо, затем отдал его. – Я должен знать имя того, за кого буду молиться.

– Конечно, мистер Грин.

– Арнольд, Шон, заканчиваем. – Старик не без усилия поднялся на ноги. – Твоей матери, Шон, и остальным скажем только, что решили сжечь больное дерево и нашли под ним старое захоронение. Хватит с них и этого.

– Да, сэр, – откликнулся его племянник. Он уж точно предпочел бы забыть все нахрен. Дэрил тоже не отказался бы.

Остальное вылилось в ту еще беготню – Шон рванул назад на ферму за мешком для костей и бензином, а остальные пока собирали в кучу разрубленный ствол и корни и забрасывали яму землей.

– Может, негашеной известью засыпать? – совершенно серьезно предложил Арнольд.

Дэрил снова прижал ладонь к траве.

– Не, достаточно. Теперь земля сама очистится.

– Все равно буду обходить это место десятой дорогой.

Когда Шон вернулся – уже на пикапе, и остатки яблони наконец подожгли, мистер Грин замер, глядя в огонь, и остальные тоже встали рядом, будто очутились на какой-то церемонии.

– Я должен чувствовать себя спокойнее, – произнес старик, – ведь для моей семьи все закончилось. Но я по-прежнему ощущаю тревогу, мистер Граймс.

Рик знакомо потер переносицу:

– Вы можете быть спокойны, мистер Грин. Клятва вашего предка исполнена.

– Но для вас ничего не закончилось.

– Да. – Рик смотрел прямо в костер, уже вовсю полыхавший. – Для нас еще ничего не закончилось.

Дыма было немного, но он все равно ел глаза и лип к коже. Гадил напоследок.

Ни черта не закончилось. Зато у Рика в кармане теперь лежало кольцо с гравировкой. Оно что-то означало, было важным. Они это выяснят, оба выяснят. И что бы ни стряслось, Дэрил больше не собирался поджимать хвост. Хватит – чем бы все ни завершилось.

* * *

Прощание вышло скомканным, что и неудивительно. Мистер Грин предложил принять душ и даже задержаться на ужин, хотя, Рик понимал, больше всего хозяину фермы хотелось, чтобы гости как можно быстрее покинули его земли.

Душем они все-таки воспользовались, но от ужина отказались – при мысли о костях под яблоней кусок все равно встал бы поперек горла. При виде дерева и скелета Рика охватил не страх, нет, что-то иное – оторопь пополам с отчаянием из-за ощущения дикой неправильности того, что когда-то тут произошло.

– Обязательно скажите мне имя, если выясните, – напомнил еще раз напоследок мистер Грин.

Рик снова пообещал, кивнул растерянным и встревоженным домочадцам и уселся в машину, бросил последний взгляд на ферму. Дэрил, снимая с тормоза мотоцикл и заводя мотор, тоже посматривал по сторонам, словно запоминая окрестные поля и лес. Хмурое лицо, сжатые губы, прищуренные глаза – шлем еще не был надет, но казалось, Дэрил уже опустил забрало. О чем он сейчас думал? Точнее, что знал о покойнике в лесу такого, о чем не догадывался Рик?

Перед тем как стронуть субару с места, он машинально похлопал по карману джинсов, ощутил очертания кольца под тканью. Гравировка на нем – подсказка, должна быть подсказкой, нельзя, чтобы эта ниточка оборвалась. Удача, повторял про себя Рик, следуя за катившимся впереди мотоциклом, несомненно, удача. Очередная зацепка. Она их куда-нибудь выведет… Черт, он слишком устал, настолько, что не верил самому себе. Ничего, завтра они с Дэрилом заглянут к Биллу, и Дейл… Но это будет только завтра, надо еще пережить вечер и ночь. Хотя вечер уже накатывал: багровый глаз солнца выглядывал из-за разошедшихся у самого горизонта туч, и перед мысленным взором вставал запятнанный красным ствол.

Мотоцикл Дэрила притормозил у обочины, и Рик тоже остановил машину.

– Что-то случилось?

– Отлить надо, – угрюмо бросил Дэрил.

Рик посмотрел на знаки, висевшие на ближайшем придорожном столбе.

– Через полмили будет закусочная. Заодно куплю кофе.

Он дождался кивка и снова погнал субару вперед.

Забегаловка оказалась довольно приличной и чистой. И полупустой, что сейчас было как нельзя кстати. Рик выбрал дальний столик, заказал кофе и себе, и Дэрилу, сразу же направившемуся в уборную, и принялся смотреть через слегка запыленное окно на дорогу, делавшую здесь изгиб. Машины выскакивали из-за поворота, вспыхивали фарами, на мгновение ослепляя, неслись мимо и исчезали, подмигнув на прощание габаритными огнями. Это зрелище отчего-то завораживало, и когда Рик заставил себя отвлечься, то на столике уже стыли две чашки.

Кофе оказался средней паршивости, зато крепкий, и за это ему можно было простить все остальное. Дэрил опять появился в зале, приблизился к столику.

– Это что?

– Заказал и тебе.

Он поморщился:

– Не нужно было. – С тоской покосился на дорогу и добавил: – Пойду покурю.

– Дэрил…

– Не сбегаю я! – почти огрызнулся он и сразу понизил тон, словно извиняясь. – Я ненадолго.

Рик только кивнул. Кофе закончился, Дэрил все не возвращался, а сумерки за стеклом потихоньку сгущались, заливая окрестности голубизной. Рик вздохнул и отпил из второй чашки, уже совсем остывшей. Он поймал себя на том, что посматривает на припаркованный рядом с субару мотоцикл, словно тот мог исчезнуть, но «Триумф» стоял на своем месте, значит, и его хозяин где-то неподалеку.

Надо поговорить с Дэрилом. «А с трезвым мной ты трахаться будешь?» тут же отдалось в ушах. Господи, что с Риком творилось? Почему всю неделю он, как одержимый, подбирал ответ на вопрос, у которого этот ответ – единственный верный – уже был? Рик тогда сказал правду, они оба боялись, вероятно, немного по-разному, но боялись, однако когда Дэрил оказывался рядом, страх слабел. Довольствуйся этим. И возьми себя, наконец, в руки!

Черт! Его грызло все сразу: к отчаянию примешались раздражение и нетерпение, досада от того, что он торчит в этой несчастной закусочной, как жук, увязший в смоле. Где носит Дэрила? Рик расплатился за кофе, тоже дошел до уборной и долго плескал на лицо ледяную воду, словно та могла прогнать мерзкий комок, что скрутился в груди и царапал изнутри.

В зале Дэрила по-прежнему не было, однако мотоцикл все еще стоял возле субару. Рик выругался сквозь зубы и вышел наружу. И где искать? Слева к забегаловке привалилось какое-то хозяйственное здание, справа виднелся узкий проулок, почти заросший кустами. Рик направился туда и обогнул закусочную. Тут, чуть поодаль от шоссе, все казалось старым и обшарпанным, словно ты очутился в заброшенном квартале. Не совсем, конечно. На стене на уровне второго этажа гудел вполне новенький кондиционер, откуда-то тек запах готовящейся еды: что-то жареное, пряное и не слишком аппетитное одновременно. Рик миновал три мусорных контейнера, вспугнул собачонку, которую едва разглядел в сумерках: что-то темное метнулось прочь, поскуливая, и сердце скакнуло. «Черт!», наверное, тысячный раз выдохнул он и замер. Чем он занимался?

Отчего-то вспомнилось, как в детстве мама заболела. Они с отцом отправились ее навестить – в ту больницу, где тридцать лет спустя будет лежать он сам. Тогда здания были другими, трехэтажными, новый корпус, большой и запутанный, как лабиринт, еще не построили. Но у маленького Рика от коридоров, лестниц, лифтов, спешащих туда-сюда людей, голосов и звонков голова пошла кругом. Он хотел только одного – вернуться домой. Почему-то верил, что мама будет ждать их там, перенесется с больничной койки на кровать в своей спальне. Упрямая и безумная вера ребенка в то, что дома никогда не произойдет ничего плохого, что там всегда хорошо и безопасно и можно спрятаться от любых бед. Рик уже давно перестал в это верить, но сейчас дико захотелось очутиться в собственной гостиной – на диване у телевизора, по которому показывают какой-нибудь фильм, и чтобы Карл сидел рядом. Глупое желание. 

Рик прошел мимо старенького доджа, припаркованного у чуть приоткрытой двери, из которой доносилась невнятная мелодия, добрался до еще одного небольшого здания, почти сарая, наполовину скрытого разросшимися кустами, и, пройдя по узкой тропке, заглянул за него. Дэрил обнаружился там – сидел на перевернутой бочке и курил, уставившись в высокий, пусть и изрядно покосившийся забор. Идеальное укрытие. Рик приблизился, посмотрел на землю, где валялось несколько окурков.

– Какая уже?

Дэрил рвано выдохнул:

– Кажется, пятая.

Рик привалился к стене возле него, и от ощущения чужого тела рядом по спине пробежала дрожь. Прекрати немедленно!

– О чем ты умолчал на ферме?

– Хочешь закурить?

– Ты знаешь, что нет.

Дэрил невесело хмыкнул, бросил очередной окурок и наступил на него. А потом рассказал.

– Ты уверен? – зачем-то уточнил Рик. Сумерки, хотя еще не сгустились окончательно, неожиданно показались непроницаемыми, даже шум от дороги притих.

– Уверен. Кем бы ни был этот чувак, он хотел сотворить заклинание, которое протянуло до хрена долго.

– Получается, такое колдовство – самое сильное? – Рик опять коснулся кольца в кармане.

– Типа того. Мать не любила об этом трепаться, но кое на что намекала. Надо рехнуться, чтобы такое устроить.

– Или отчаяться.

– Ага. – Дэрил потянулся было к карману, но свесил руки между коленей. – Чтобы сделать оберег, тоже нужна своя кровь. Чувствуешь ты себя после этого… ну, паршиво. Будто весь день туда-сюда камни таскал. Вот и думай.

– Я предлагал свою.

– Помню. Нахрен. Пока не припрет, даже и не заикайся. Слушай… – Дэрил послал непонятный взгляд, – ты правда никогда не чувствовал ничего необычного, не видел странного? Точно?

Рик не сразу понял, что о чем он, затем вспомнил не такой уж и давний разговор в сгоревшем доме.

– Нет. Никогда.

– Хрень какая-то. – Дэрил почесал в затылке, затем поднялся. – Ни черта не понимаю. – И без перехода продолжил: – Чем дальше – тем дерьмовей.

Рик молча согласился. Он представил себе, почти видел это. Ветреный весенний день, угрюмый фермерский дом, в дверь которого стучит человек в темном плаще и шляпе, низко надвинутой на лицо. Возле опустила голову и щиплет едва показавшуюся траву усталая лошадь, на спине которой привязан груз – все то, что нужно для заклинания. И вот дверь распахивается. Незнакомец снимает шляпу, и хозяин отшатывается…

– Хей? – Теплые пальцы крепко сжали запястье, и дрожь прошла уже сильнее. – Рик, ты тут?

– Конечно.

– Я не удеру, – повторил Дэрил.

– Верю.

Он фыркнул:

– Иди в жопу. Я серьезно.

– Я тоже.

Дэрил покачал головой:

– Не хочу думать обо всей этой херне.

И это Рик тоже прекрасно понимал. Он собирался что-нибудь сказать, что-то ободряющее, вероятно, идиотское, но вдруг оказался распластанным по стене. Руки Дэрила уже сжимали оба его запястья, не так уж и сильно – Рик мог вырваться, толкнуть того в грудь, но… Скажи ему прекратить. Скажи, что вы только работаете вместе. Скажи-скажи-скажи… Ты же совсем недавно твердил себе!..

– Черт. – Дэрил уткнулся лицом Рику в шею, совсем как тогда у бара. От частого жаркого дыхания, словно слегка ударявшего по коже, кровь побежала быстрее. – Прямо сейчас – не хочу думать.

Рик тоже не хотел. Пожалуйста, можно хоть ненадолго выкинуть из головы окровавленную яблоню и кости под ней? Избавиться от липкого страха, ощущения собственной беспомощности? Сколько их – жертв проклятия? Тот человек, хотя и не погиб в огне, – тоже жертва. Рой Чэмберс, пусть косвенно, виноват и в его смерти. Есть ли какой-нибудь способ вытравить, выжечь отравленную кровь из своих жил?

Оба были трезвы, но отчего-то Рик ощущал себя пьяным, наверное, как Дэрил в ту ночь. Все вокруг вдруг подернулось рябью, дрогнуло, и мир сдвинулся, сначала медленно, затем быстрее, словно завертелась огромная карусель. Лишь Дэрил никуда не исчезал – как свая моста в бушующем потоке. Только он и стена за спиной. Грудь к груди, живот к животу, бедра к бедрам, чужое теплое и твердое тело сплавлялось в его собственное, а вопли разума становились все тише. Рику это было нужно – лишь чувствовать. Мгновение, еще одно, еще пару бесконечно долгих мгновений! Колено надавило на ноги, и Рик тут же их расставил, ощутил, как медленно чужое бедро протиснулось между ними, вжалось. Немного отстранилось, словно приноравливаясь, и опять прильнуло.

Два слоя плотной джинсовой ткани перестали быть помехой – Рик ощущал чужой вставший член, и его член тоже твердел от движений бедер Дэрила, по-прежнему медленных, каких-то сомнамбулических и сводящих с ума. Еще! Рик хотел быстрее и резче! Он сам подался вперед, так, чтобы их члены прижались друг к другу, и принялся тереться. Господи! Он закинул голову и стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать. Шершавая стена царапала спину, и это тоже было одуряюще прекрасно. Еще быстрее, чтобы мысли вылетели из головы, чтобы не осталось ни мига для раздумий!

Дэрил выпустил его запястья, сжал зад и рванул на себя, и Рик обвил правой ногой его поясницу. Идеально! Собственные руки вцепились Дэрилу в плечи, наверное, слишком сильно, но Рик просто не мог хоть чуть-чуть разжать пальцы. Казалось, если выпустить, их разнесет в разные стороны, разбросает, как гигантской волной. Он бы этого не пережил…

Дэрил судорожно терся бедрами о его бедра, прикусывал шею, всхлипывал и бормотал снова и снова:

– Рик-Рик-Рик-Рик…

Имя покатывалось по нервам от мозга до кончиков пальцев, отдавалось во всем теле, стучало вместе с кровью в барабанные перепонки. Ни одной мысли: только стук и эхо, эхо и стук, и трение, и жар, и собственный член, центр тела, где узлом завязались предвкушение, нетерпение, обжигающее удовольствие и почти такая же обжигающая боль от врезавшейся молнии. Рик застонал, всхлипнул, не сдержавшись, и Дэрил прикусил ему мочку уха.

– Щас…

Восхитительное трение и руки, сжимавшие зад, исчезли, и от холода Рик задрожал. Его потянули за ремень, и он, наконец, сообразил, что нужно делать, ухватил чужую пряжку, расстегивая, пока Дэрил расправился с молнией и скользнул ладонью внутрь, высвободив член сразу из джинсов и белья. Рик подавился вдохом, на миг замер, оглушенный, и рванул молнию на джинсах Дэрила.

– Тсс… сломаешь же!

Наконец-то! Головка члена Дэрила тоже была влажной, и Рик никак не мог остановиться, размазывал эту влагу, ловя едва ли не мучительные стоны, ощущая, как чужие бедра отзываются на каждое движение его пальцев.

– Чеееерт, – просипели ему в ухо, и мурашки побежали по спине.

Это уже было знакомо – ощущение их членов, прижатых друг к другу, сводящего с ума скольжения по слюне. Но теперь Рик хотел сам двигать рукой, задавая ритм, и Дэрил позволил. Кто бы мог сказать, что обхватывать оба члена, ощущать ладонью нежную, горячую, как от лихорадки, кожу, так упоительно? Рука Дэрила взъерошила волосы на затылке Рика, потянула на себя, так, что их рты, наконец, встретились. Они пили дыхание друг друга, прикусывали губы, а другая рука Дэрила отправилась вниз, взяла в горсть мошонку, слегка сдавила.

– Как?

– Еще! – выпалил Рик, согласный на что угодно, только бы…

Теперь сильнее, затем пальцы надавили куда-то за мошонку, и Рик от неожиданности поднялся на цыпочки и тут же едва не рухнул на Дэрила.

– Тсс, – повторил тот, ловя его губы. – Хорошо, все хорошо…

Оба были уже близко, Рик чувствовал, как их тела дрожат в унисон, две струны, задевающие одна другую. Он дергал члены почти исступленно, а Дэрил шумно дышал, опять уткнувшись в шею, все еще сжимал мошонку, то сильнее, то едва-едва, и каждый раз Рик чудом не вскрикивал.

– Давай! – Это прозвучало как команда.

Рик провел ладонью по их членам. Он больше не хотел терпеть, попросту не мог. Это ощущение невероятной тяжести и легкости: от самого основания члена до головки, настолько всеобъемлющее, что почти мучительное. Рик кончил первым, Дэрил – спустя пару мгновений. Обидно, что не одновременно… Вот то, что он пытался поймать, ощущение пика, гребня волны, никогда-нигде! Еще чуть-чуть…

– Рик? Хей, ты как?

Его еще потряхивало, вспотевшую спину холодила стена, нос улавливал запахи пыли и спермы. Рик распахнул глаза – оказывается, успел зажмуриться, и его обволокли густые синие сумерки. 

– Хорошо, – едва ворочая языком, отозвался он. Но с каждой минутой хуже. Пик рухнул, волна схлынула, никогда-нигде исчезло. Рик вернулся: к проклятию и мыслям, гудящим в голове, как злые пчелы. _Ты твердил себе…_ Жалкий эгоист, слабак… Он просто хотел передышки. Оправдывал и оправдывал себя, ненавидел, осознавая, что сдается. Насмешка судьбы, безумный выверт колдовства, но, может, удастся хоть как-то это… проконтролировать? Почему не попробовать? Рик вслепую отыскал губы Дэрила, прижался к ним, втянул себе в рот его язык.

Пожалуйста, снова безмолвно твердил Рик покосившейся ограде, кустам и стене, понимая, как малодушна его просьба. Пожалуйста. Иначе я просто свихнусь.


	16. Память и вера

– Хотел бы я сказать, что вы преувеличиваете. – Билл задумчиво потер подбородок. – Что чем дальше, тем больше мы походим на шайку безумных конспирологов. Знаете, Бильдербергский клуб, правительство скрывает контакт с НЛО, прочее…

– Я первый готов признать, что у меня разыгралась паранойя. – Рик улыбнулся непривычно нервно, и Дэрилу стало здорово не по себе.

В гостиной Билла было все по-прежнему, он, Дейл, Андреа, Рик и Дэрил устроились на привычных местах, пили тот же кофе, кажется, даже жрали то же печенье, но в воздухе висело напряжение, которое будто колебалось, стоило кому-нибудь пошевелиться, и натягивалось, когда собравшиеся замирали.

– Ладно. – Билл положил ладони на колени. – Давайте рассуждать логично. Конечно, есть некая странность в том, что каждый год в одно и то же время и в одном и том же месте происходит несчастных случай.

– И связан этот несчастный случай с огнем. – Дейл приподнял брови.

– Да, это тоже странно. Но в том, что кто-то еще отметил закономерность, нет ничего удивительного. И в том, что эти люди придумали себе объяснение происходящего. Я согласен с вами, Рик, что позиция шерифа Хардинга сродни поведению страуса, засовывающего голову в песок. Чисто по-человечески его можно понять, но… – Билл покачал головой. – И я согласен с вашим решением не делиться с ним выводами хотя бы до поры до времени. Людям свойственно паниковать, особенно когда они не располагают всеми фактами.

– Ты хочешь сказать, – слабо улыбнулся Дейл, – что людям свойственно искать виновных. И находить их.

– Именно.

– Ни Рик, ни Дэрил не виноваты в том, что они потомки тех семей. – Андреа накрутила на указательный палец локон, дернула его и нахмурилась.

– И я, и Дейл с тобой согласны, дорогая. Мы, хочу надеяться, сохраняем объективность. Так что предлагаю не пороть горячку, а обдумать новые сведения еще раз.

Билл тоже нервничал, похоже, пытался утрясти в уме всю эту хрень с портретом, яблоней, костями и прочим. Только ни черта у него не выйдет.

– Вы предполагаете, – продолжил он, – что обереги хранят дома от пожаров.

– Не предполагаем. Знаем. – Кресло отчего-то казалось дико неудобным, и Дэрил вертелся в нем, пытался устроиться и наверняка походил на того еще придурка. Он уселся на самом краю, и тут же заныла спина. Да что ж такое?!

– И ты думаешь, что спугнул ту самую таинственную соседку, – вставила Андреа.

– А кто там еще мог шариться? И свежий знак я нашел. Но толку-то?

– Она поймет, что кто-то решил ей помочь. Может, выйдет на связь.

– Не уверен. – Рик глядел прямо перед собой. – С чего ей нам доверять?

– А я бы рискнула.

– Скоро мы это узнаем, – заметил Билл.

Рик кивнул:

– Если мы станем ее выслеживать, то она точно встревожится.

– Значит, просто оставим все как есть? – недовольно отозвалась Андреа.

– Пока да. – Билл послал взгляд Дэрилу и Рику. – А сейчас сосредоточимся на новой улике. Покажете?

Рик вынул кольцо из кармана и положил на середину столика. Потемневший поцарапанный кусочек металла был тусклым, почти черным в электрическом свете. Дейл осторожно взял его двумя пальцами, поднес к очкам:

– Помни тысяча шестьсот девяносто второй. – Он медленно покачал головой. – А ведь это известная дата.

Дэрил подался вперед, Рик – тоже.

– Салем, – пояснил Дейл. – Знаменитая охота на ведьм. Двадцать повешенных, две сотни брошенных в тюрьму. Коттон Мэзер и его «Чудеса невидимого мира» и «Magnalia Christi Americana». Сейчас произошедшее объясняют банальной истерией, но жители Салема верили в дьявола и колдовство.

Дэрил помнил, как мать шутила, что в ином месте и в иное время их бы повесили. «Нам пришлось бы станцевать с ветром, милый», шептала она, и каждый раз от этих слов по спине бежали мурашки. Дэрил знал, что мать способна делать что-то… плохое. Помнил их соседку, миссис Фелпс, угрюмую горластую тетку, отчего-то мать ненавидевшую. Помнил, как однажды она орала на всю улицу, обзывала мать шлюхой и ведьмой, а ее детей выблядками, а та улыбнулась – нехорошо так – и негромко сказала: «Не кричи, Милдред, сердце-то у тебя пошаливает. Помнишь, как вчера кололо в спине?». И миссис Фелпс заткнулась, будто подавилась собственными словами. Она умерла через неделю – инфаркт, сказали медики. Поражено все сердце. А мать лишь загадочно улыбалась. Потом, когда Дэрил читал ее заметки, он не нашел в них ничего такого, однако…

– И как это относится к Пайн Лейк? – спросил он.

Дейл погладил бороду:

– В дневнике Клемана Руа написано, что предки Аллертонов были родом из Массачусетса. А именно там находится Салем.

– Получается, незнакомец, пришедший к предку Хершеля Грина, Аллертон. – Рик откинулся в кресле и забарабанил пальцами по подлокотникам. – Маас?

– Я бы не делал таких поспешных выводов, – заметил Билл.

– Может, и он. – Дэрил передернул плечами. – Тот чувак отлично разбирался в магии. В смысле, заклинание очень сильное.

– И он откуда-то взял портрет Роя Чэмберса. Похоже, прекрасно знал, что произошло в Пайн Лейк, – добавил Рик.

– Вам хочется, чтобы это был именно Маас. – Билл склонил голову набок.

– Должен же, наконец, в этой истории появиться глава третьей семьи. – Андреа развела руками. – Почему не сейчас? И логично, что именно Маас носил такое кольцо. Как напоминание.

– Не очень-то напоминание ему помогло в Пайн Лейк, – буркнул Дэрил.

– Кстати об Аллертонах, – оживился Дейл. – У меня теперь есть еще одно имя. Вторая дама в нашей истории – Изабелла.

– Кто она? – спросила Андреа.

– Супруга Мааса, а также его то ли двоюродная, то ли троюродная сестра. Клеман Руа упомянул, что они кузены. Похоже, та самая злокозненная женщина. Клеман писал, что дама была весьма бойкой и постоянно лезла в мужские дела, а супруг-подкаблучник и не думал указывать ей на свое место.

Рик потер лицо:

– Изабелла. И как она замешана в пожаре?

– Пока не представляю. Но вот еще один немаловажный факт – Франсин и Изабелла дружили, что вызывало гнев Клемана. Впрочем, не только его, Абель тоже был этим недоволен.

– Дружили, – повторил Рик. – Наверняка делились секретами.

– Именно, – довольно улыбнулся Билл. – И опытная подруга могла подсказать что-то более наивной.

– Аллертоны в то время оказались почти не у дел. – Рик по-прежнему смотрел перед собой, вслепую нашарил чашку и обхватил ее обеими руками. – Если Изабелла была амбициозна, то, думаю, ее это не устраивало. Она решила разыграть свою партию?

– Как вариант. В любом случае предлагаю не спешить с выводами.

– Так вовремя всплывшие письма, – мечтательно протянула Андреа.

– Вот это я имел в виду, когда говорил не спешить с выводами, дорогая, – улыбнулся ее отец. – Хотя не спорю, что такое умозаключение просится.

– И у Изабеллы есть мотив. Она могла хотеть, чтобы Чэмберсы и Руа рассорились, – добавил Дейл.

– Но зачем Маас пришел к предкам Гринов? – Рик ненадолго поджал губы. – Зачем желал, чтобы о проклятии вспомнили?

– Это могла быть своего рода месть. Или, наоборот, попытка покаяния. – Билл откинулся на спинку дивана. – Пока мы способны только гадать. И не стоит забывать, что Клеман весьма пристрастен. Мы не знаем, так ли злокозненна была Изабелла, как он писал, и действительно ли Маас заслуживал, чтобы его называли ничтожеством.

– Тогда нам остается только искать дальше. – Рик все-таки отпил кофе. – И рисовать обереги.

– Пожаров нет третью неделю, – напомнил Дейл.

– Это может значить многое, а может – ничего. – Билл скрестил руки на груди. – Скажем, милая соседка уже отметила самые опасные места. Я не говорю, что верю в это, но такая версия кажется логичной.

– Похоже на то. – Дэрил поймал себя на том, что едва не засунул в рот ноготь большого пальца, и опустил руку. – Но черта с два проклятье уймется.

– Значит, нам надо спешить, – произнес Рик. – Если грехи притягивают пожар, то лишь вопрос времени, когда очередной дом вспыхнет.

– И мы до сих пор не понимаем критериев этих грехов, – добавил Билл. – Если они вообще есть.

– Должны быть.

– Обычно я рационален, но попробую рассуждать нерационально. Мы судим с высоты нашего времени и нашего опыта. Но что бы сочли грехом в конце восемнадцатого века? Подозреваю, многое из того, что сейчас нам кажется относительно невинным.

– Я думал об этом, – признался Рик. – Дейл упомянул об истерии в Салеме. В Пайн Лейк могло случиться то же самое, но казнили не колдунов, а грешников. Уверен, во славу господа.

– Такие вещи всегда делаются во славу господа, – невесело усмехнулся Дейл. – Я бы на его месте здорово рассердился. А когда боги сердятся, они лишают нас разума.

– И становится еще хуже.

Тот кивнул.

– Давайте считать, что незнакомец с картиной – Аллертон, вероятно, Маас, – подытожил Билл. – Он знал о проклятии, представлял себе механизм его действия и, возможно, таким образом пытался предупредить потомков и всех причастных. И у него получилось. Но мы по-прежнему не знаем, где сейчас оставшиеся Аллертоны. Мне, как и вам, Рик, не нравится таинственный покупатель картины.

– Им может быть кто-нибудь из этой семьи, – заметила Андреа.

– Почему бы и нет? Нужно выяснить имя покупателя.

– Не выдавая себя, – нахмурился Рик. – Но я пока не знаю, как это сделать.

– Надо подумать. – Дейл поправил очки. – Понимаю, вы не хотите действовать через Терри, но, может, это единственный вариант.

– У тебя нет знакомых, интересующихся живописью? – спросил Билл. – Вдруг кто-нибудь из них тоже был на аукционе? Или знает того, кто был? Можно попробовать выяснить, вдруг они обратили внимание на покупателя?

– Тот действовал через представителя, как мистер Грин, – вздохнул Рик.

– Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Дейл?

– Попробую позвонить паре человек, – задумчиво произнес тот. – Однако ничего не обещаю.

– Начнем с этого. Ладно, мистеры и мисс Пинкертоны, на сегодня хватит. Нам всем надо успокоиться и поразмыслить.

Эти слова Дэрил услышал почти с облегчением. Правда – хватит. Думать лучше выходило у Рика и Билла, Дэрил же предпочитал что-нибудь конкретное, те же обереги. Они сами по себе не появятся.

Когда они попрощались с семейством Харрисон и Дейлом и вышли на улицу, Рик коснулся предплечья Дэрила.

– Насчет оберегов.

– Чего еще? – Дэрил убедился, что они отошли достаточно далеко от дома, и вытащил сигареты.

– Я помогу их рисовать.

– Нахрен. Я и сам справлюсь.

– Покажешь, как это делается. Если у меня выйдет, получится в два раза быстрее. 

Это верно.

– А работа?

– Справлюсь, если выкрою пару ночей на неделе. И если встретимся с патрулем, сумею нас отмазать.

И это тоже верно.

Дэрил не считал, что Рик будет только мешаться. Пусть тот твердил, что в жизни не чувствовал ничего странного, все равно у него должен быть дар! Хоть какой-то. Так что и с оберегами может получиться.

– Окей. Давай попробуем.

Стыдно признаться, но от мысли, что Рик будет рядом, стало легче и как-то… теплее. Дэрилина, шепнул в голове голос Мерла. Пошел ты к черту, брат!

– Попробуем, – повторил Дэрил, давя глупое смущение.

Рик улыбнулся широко и искренне – первый раз за вечер.

* * *

Когда долго-долго творится хрень, в какой-то момент она обязана закончиться. Или ты привыкаешь, а потому становится легче. Что-то подобное Дэрил и ощущал: да, они в жопе, но с оберегами все получилось. Знак на заброшенной хибаре работал, значит, можно защитить и другие дома. Наконец-то они с Риком не только мечутся и строят догадки, но и что-то делают.

Правда, ради этого приходилось удирать ночами, как школьники на свиданку. Дэрил почти жалел, что не умеет, как милая соседка, пудрить мозги. Впрочем, она и сама, получалось, не всегда пользовалась своим даром: Рик расспрашивал людей, на домах которых появились обереги, и не все из них вспоминали приятную женщину, предложившую намалевать на стене не пойми что. И сам Дэрил вспугнул соседку ночью. Он даже заподозрил ненадолго, что это разные колдуны, но знаки точно создал один и тот же человек.

Первая с Риком совместная вылазка стала удачной, хотя и муторной. Дэрил привык работать один и рассчитывать только на себя. Присутствие кого-то еще не то что нервировало, но немного напрягало. Дэрил ворчал, понимая, что ворчит, в общем-то, зря. Рик почти не шумел: двигался он, конечно, не так тихо, как Дэрил, но неплохо для копа. И не лез со всякими идиотскими предложениями. Доверял. И это напрягало тоже, потому что Дэрил не привык, чтобы на него полагались.

Рик, чтобы не привлекать внимания соседей, выбрался на своих двоих, Дэрил подхватил его в конце улицы. Они начали с очередного домишки на отшибе. Как сказал Рик, там жили старики: муж и жена, оба наполовину глухие, правда, у них был пес. Это Рика явно заботило, но Дэрил пообещал, что разберется с собакой. Подбираться пришлось сзади, потому что спереди дом выходил на залитую светом фонарей улицу. К тому же неподалеку торчал перекресток, на котором год назад прикрутили видеокамеры.

Ночь выдалась хмурой и по-летнему душной – ни дуновения ветерка. Тишина давила на уши так, будто в них вставили затычки. К утру, как пить дать, пойдет дождь. Дэрил первым перелез через забор, пока Рик оглядывал пустой переулок, мягко спрыгнул на траву. Задний двор зарос, что и к лучшему. Если хозяев принесет сюда старческая бессонница или еще какая-нибудь нелегкая, есть где спрятаться. Через пару мгновений Рик очутился рядом, и тут из-под самого здоровенного куста донеслось негромкое рычание.

Дэрил опустился на корточки, пытаясь увидеть в переплетении ветвей пса. Пока никакой злости, одно глухое недовольство, что незваные гости какого-то черта разбудили его, так замечательно дремавшего. Хорошая псина, произнес про себя Дэрил. С собаками он всегда ладил, это не кошки, которые себе на уме и с которыми не так уж просто договориться. Кусты зашевелились, показалась темная лобастая морда, все еще ворчащая. Впрочем, псина ворчала скорее для проформы, уже верила, что люди явились без дурных намерений. Дэрил медленно протянул сжатую в кулак руку, позволил ее обнюхать. Холодный сопливый нос уткнулся в пальцы, потом башка опустилась, поддала по кулаку. Ясный намек – чего расслабился? Гладь, скотина! Дэрил потрепал пса между ушами, и тот шумно и довольно задышал.

Рик тоже к нему потянулся, но собака коротко недовольно рыкнула, и Дэрил беззвучно рассмеялся. Правильно, что это за панибратство?

– Дай ему сначала себя обнюхать, – шепнул он.

Спустя некоторое время пес все-таки снизошел до Рика, позволил немного себя погладить, но потом вернулся к Дэрилу, замолотил хвостом, задевая ветки, и куст заходил ходуном.

– Так, приятель. – Дэрил выпрямился, отошел немного и похлопал себя по бедру. – Иди сюда. Ты сейчас всю округу перебудишь.

Псина приблизилась, плюхнулась внушительным задом на траву и вывалила язык. Ничего себе теленок!

– Сторожи, – приказал Дэрил.

Но когда они с Риком пошли к дому, пес увязался за ними. Впрочем, мешать он не собирался, устроился неподалеку и принялся с интересом смотреть за возившихся у стены людей.

Рик тоже внимательно следил за каждым движением Дэрила. Они устроились на корточках у самого угла дома, как можно дальше от выходивших на задний двор окон. Дэрил открыл банку, достал кисточку из собственных волос и поймал себя на мысли, что в следующий раз нужно делать новую краску. Это значит, что силы хватает на несколько дней или на пару оберегов? Скоро разберемся!

– Твой знак не совсем такой, как у соседки, – заметил Рик, пока Дэрил водил кисточкой по стене.

– Главное – основа. Остальное так, финтифлюшки. И вроде как считается, что такие штуки отражают характер колдуна.

– В смысле, если милая соседка любит узоры и надписи, то она женщина загадочная, а ты простой прямой парень?

– Иди ты. – Дэрил несильно толкнул его плечом. Он закончил знак, и тот знакомо вспыхнул на мгновение. – Как, чувствуешь что-нибудь?

Рик приложил ладонь к стене возле оберега, медленно покачал головой:

– Не уверен. Вроде… черт, все-таки нет.

– Уверен, что не уверен?

Рик едва слышно рассмеялся:

– Не знаю. В следующий раз дай мне попробовать. Может, тогда почувствую.

Все-таки странно. Если Рик – потомок Чэмберсов, у него должен быть дар. Как без этого? Не могли же они выродиться настолько, что дар исчез.

– Ладно, попытаемся со следующим домом.

Пес подошел сзади, устроил тяжеленную башку на плечо, уставился на оберег и принюхался.

– Одобряешь? – поинтересовался Дэрил.

Пес молчал, значит, одобрял.

На прощание Дэрил снова потрепал его по голове. Рику тоже милостиво позволили почесать за ухом, затем пес опять улегся под любимым кустом.

Пора валить. Они управились быстро, значит, получится и более-менее выспаться.

По ту сторону забора по-прежнему было тихо и безлюдно. Мотоцикл ждал, припаркованный через несколько домов, однако… Не, Рик не придет в восторг от такой идеи, сразу пошлет! И все-таки Дэрил рискнул, кивнул в другую сторону, где виднелся совсем уж узкий и заросший проход между оградами:

– Слушай, может…

Дэрил не успел договорить – Рик ухватил его за плечо, поволок и почти впихнул в пахнувший пылью, травой и чем-то пряным мрак. Сам. И поцеловал – тоже сам. Дэрил даже растерялся, настолько это на него не походило. Но Рик прижимался к губам все настойчивей, его руки легли на ремень, и башка начала отрубаться. Господи, да! Наконец-то! А когда Рик опустился на колени, расстегнул молнию и достал член, мозги закоротило окончательно.

Казалось, это не наяву, очередной безумный сон из тех, что виделись Дэрилу, когда он отваживался только мечтать. Рик перед ним на коленях! Рик берет его член в рот! Посреди ночи в переулке, таком темном, что Дэрил будто ослеп. Наверное, поэтому все ощущалось так остро. Он прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать, положил ладонь на голову Рику, вплел пальцы в волосы. Невыносимо! Дэрила даже потряхивало от нетерпения. Почему именно Рик? Почему именно от его губ, обхвативших член, не слишком умелых, тело будто пело? Дэрил хотел растянуть это ощущение – теснота рта, жаркая влага, язык, проходившийся от головки до основания – как можно дольше, но понимал, не получится! Словно сопляк какой-то… На миг все перестало существовать. Все, кроме остро-обжигающего удовольствия, сосредоточившегося в небольшом куске плоти – члене и яйцах, а затем садануло молнией, аж под веками вспыхнуло белым.

Дэрил стискивал зубы, мычал что-то. Он хотел оттолкнуть Рика, но тот как присосался. Дьявол! Дэрил не видел, мог только представлять и чувствовать, как собственный член напрягается в чужом рту, как из него толчками вылетает сперма, скатывается по языку в горло, и это тоже был невероятный, безумный кайф… Рик все-таки отстранился, закашлялся, и Дэрил заставил себя пошевелиться, хотя тело ощущалось совсем ватным.

– Ты как?

– Сейчас. Это… – Рик шумно выдохнул, – непривычно.

– Ты балда, – не удержался Дэрил, опять провел ладонью ему по волосам.

Снизу донесся смешок.

– Ты же глотал.

– И что? У нас типа соревнование, что ли?

Рик зашевелился, поднялся, сослепу чуть не вмазавшись в Дэрила.

– Мне было интересно.

Тот закатил глаза:

– Ты чудила. Гордись теперь.

– А это мысль.

– Чудила, – повторил Дэрил, притянул Рика к себе и поцеловал, ощутив собственный вкус на его губах. – А я буду гордиться, что мне в переулке отсосал настоящий коп. Такое никому из Диксонов еще не удавалось.

Он провел рукой по спине Рика – футболка оказалась влажной от пота, по заднице, бедру, сжал пах и услышал резкий выдох.

– Услуга за услугу, помощник шерифа.

Рик опять рассмеялся и слегка прикусил ему губу…

Второй раз выпал на ночь с четверга на пятницу. Повезло меньше – принялся моросить дождь. Он постепенно усиливался, и Дэрил объявил, что сегодня знак будет рисовать он сам, чтобы вышло быстрее. Свежее заклинание, как и прошлый раз, выпило много сил, Рик пытался протестовать, но Дэрил рыкнул, чтобы помалкивал и держал куртку над тем местом на стене, где появится оберег.

Дождь лил и лил, стекал по волосам за шиворот, руки тряслись, и когда знак, наконец, был закончен, Дэрил от облегчения чуть не уселся прямо на траву.

– Валим.

Рик тоже вымок. В тусклом свете фонаря, стоявшего в конце улицы, было видно, что футболка облепила его тело, и Дэрил, несмотря на усталость, не сумел сразу отвести взгляд. И тут уже его потянули в какой-то переулок.

– Ты сдурел? Ливень хлещет.

– Какая разница? Мы уже насквозь промокли.

– Хей!

– Дэрил, давай. Пожалуйста. – Губы Рика оказались холодными, у них был вкус дождя, но дело решило даже не это, а чертово голодное «Пожалуйста».

– Я устал как собака. – Он протестовал скорее ради проформы, член, предатель, уже предвкушающе напрягся, и Рик это понял.

– Мы справимся. – Его рука, такая теплая по сравнению с губами, легла на пах.

Справимся… Справились, конечно, и это опять было охрененно и безумно.

…Дэрил завалился к себе в трейлер мокрый как мышь и продрогший, стащил одежду, кое-как вытерся и забрался под одеяло, холодное и отсыревшее. Кажется, крыша все же протекала. Надо сказать Россу, пронеслась в голове последняя связная мысль, и Дэрил вырубился.

Бесконечный темный цех, выстроившиеся вдоль стен печи. Дверцы распахнуты, как голодные рты. Накорми нас… Теплый воздух колебался, как от жара, и пах дымом. Дэрил озирался, искал, как и раньше, выход, а того по-прежнему не было. Печи звали все настойчивей: накорми! ты должен! ты всегда давал нам еду!

– Не дождетесь! – крикнул Дэрил в полутьму.

Дай! Дай нам! Дай-дай-дай… Эхо подхватило вопли, подбросило до самых сводов. Они рикошетили об стены, свистели пулями, и Дэрил обхватил себя руками, съежился на грязном полу.

– Дай!

В раззявленной пасти ближайшей печи что-то вспыхнуло. Багрово-красное, тусклое свечение тлеющих углей, а посреди – тоненький, робкий пока язычок пламени. Дэрил смотрел, как завороженный, не в силах отвести взгляд, даже пошевелиться.

Язычок метался туда-сюда, то почти исчезал, то вытягивался. Накорми-накорми-накорми… Не дай снова потухнуть! Разожги меня, я стану могучим, как прежде, и будут процветать и земли твои, и стада твои, и люди твои, и…

– Нет!

Дэрил метнулся к печи. Волна жара окатила лицо, но он сунул руки в угли, принялся выгребать их. Раскаленные! Он орал и греб, греб, греб, пытаясь добраться до языка пламени, потушить его, пока…

Дэрил сел на кровати. Сука, больно! Сквозь занавески тек серый утренний свет, и Дэрил уставился на собственные руки. Пальцы покраснели, на нескольких вздулись пузыри. Жгли, мать их, как же жгли! Но, блядь, сейчас было плевать. Сейчас надо… Он сгреб мобильник и, матерясь и шипя от боли, кое-как набрал номер Рика.

Ну же, возьми! Возьми трубку, чтоб тебя!

– Что… Дэрил… – наконец-то донесся сонный голос.

– Пожар! – рявкнул он. – В Старом Кинге пожар!

* * *

К тому времени, как Рик очутился на работе, с пожаром было покончено. Никто не пострадал, все живы, услышал он, как только вбежал в участок, и от облегчения едва не подкосились ноги. Но это была единственная хорошая новость. Шейн кивнул в сторону Хопкинса, рассказывающего что-то, резко размахивая руками, и Рик вслушался.

– …что говорит… Да, пьян, не отрицает. И что подружку избил, тоже. Та уже успела прибежать с утра и заявление на него накатать. Да будто вы не знаете этого придурка Брукса!

– Значит, это у Брукса был пожар? – шепнул Рик, и Шейн кивнул.

– …дрожит как осиновый лист, – продолжал Хопкинс, – нам с Эдди чуть на шею не бросился – заберите меня, мол, отсюда! Заприте в камеру!

– Что, так и сказал? – Бассет даже присвистнул.

– Клянусь! Белая горячка у него, не иначе, раз такое мерещится.

– Что мерещится-то? – спросил кто-то.

– Короче, признался во всем: да, я свою подружку отлупцевал, но она сама виновата, с кем-то там гуляла. Да, нажрался. А потом как бредить начинает. Говорит, приперся домой, лег на диван, решил покурить.

– Ну-ну, – протянул еще кто-то, и на него зашикали.

– Дальше, говорит, затушил окурок. Помню, клянусь, затушил! Отошел, говорит, поссать, вернулся, а он на моих глазах разгорается, хорошо так дымится. Рядом с пепельницей журнал валялся, так пламя прям взяло и на него перепрыгнуло!

– Брешет, – объявил Бассет.

– Наверняка. – Хопкинс опять взмахнул руками. – В общем, этот придурок дождался, пока заполыхал весь стол, а потом вылетел из дома с воплем «Черти!» и принялся носиться, перебудил соседей. Пока те соображали, уже хорошо горело. И, главное, – Хопкинс резко мотнул головой, – опять со связью жопа.

– Чертовщина, – буркнул, кажется, о’Рурк.

– Угу. Но в этот раз сработали довольно быстро. Халупа Брукса не так уж и обгорела.

– Везет же всяким мудакам. Целехонький остался, – не удержался кто-то, и остальные закивали.

– Это еще как посмотреть, – хмыкнул Шейн. – За подружку этому уроду все равно посидеть придется.

– Разве что, – откликнулся Хопкинс, – если она заявление не заберет.

– Да приглючилось ему, – произнес Бассет. – Спьяну-то.

– Скорей всего. Но Брукс никак не уймется, талдычит и талдычит, что оно все само.

– Так! – В управление вошел шериф Хардинг. – Это еще что за собрание? Живо работать! Хопкинс и Блейк, ко мне!

Люди, негромко ворча, начали расходиться по местам, а Рик и Шейн, захватив шляпы, поспешили к патрульной машине. Друг что-то бормотал под нос, пока они добирались до стоянки, а Рик на ходу пытался отправить СМС Дэрилу. «В этот раз обошлось. Подробности вечером». Господи, какая чушь!

– Рик? Эй, Рики, чем занят?

– Извини. – Он запихал мобильный в карман.

– Ты какой-то взъерошенный. Все окей?

Рик поморщился, садясь на место водителя:

– Сам знаешь, что нет.

– Ага. Понимаю. – Шейн устроился на своем сидении. – Бруксу не приглючилось, да?

– Боюсь, что нет.

Рик вырулил со стоянки.

– Я тут кое-что интересное нашел. – Друг выглядел непривычно хмурым, и Рик напрягся. – В сорок третьем году осеннего трупа не было.

– Что?

– Не дергайся так, а то еще собьем кого-нибудь. Я сначала тоже обалдел, бросился перепроверять, с чего такое счастье. И вот что выяснил. – Шейн завозился, поправил ремень безопасности, словно тот жал. – В общем, жил тогда в Кинге некий чувак, Диггс его звали, афроамериканец. Не вникал в подробности дела, но местные белые терпеть его не могли. И, главное, слухи ходили, что он колдун.

– Так, – медленно кивнул Рик.

– Именно что «так». Знаешь, как в годы войны некоторые из них выделывались? Вроде не наша драка, насрать нам на нужды и ограничения, будем носить пижонские костюмы и веселиться? Вот мужик и довыпендривался. И будто прочего мало, кто-то изнасиловал и убил белую девчонку. Причем как-то нехорошо убил, народ стал шептаться чуть ли не о сатанистах. Вот этого Диггса и повязали.

Рик покрепче взялся за руль, чтобы не начать барабанить по нему пальцами.

– Дальше.

– А дальше самое веселое. Устроили самосуд. Но, вот что интересно, мужика не линчевали. Его сожгли.

Рик вырулил на обочину и ударил по тормозам.

– Как сожгли?

– Вот так. Живьем. Вроде как ведьм сжигают.

– Не совсем. – Карл, углубившийся-таки в чтение о колдунах, говорил, что тех вешали, Дейл тоже подтвердил, что в Англии, как старой, так и новой, их не сжигали, как в других странах. – В колониях за колдовство полагалась виселица.

Шейн пожал плечами:

– А в этом деле решили так. И даже по тамошним меркам случай вышел вопиющий. Вроде кого-то для проформы арестовали, правда, потом выпустили. Стряслось это в августе. И никакого трупа осенью. Что скажешь?

Во рту пересохло, но Рик удержался от того, чтобы облизать губы.

– Получается, хватило такой жертвы.

– Именно. Какая же хрень! В голове не укладывается! – Шейн саданул кулаком по приборной панели. – Самое настоящее ебаное жертвоприношение! Ты прав.

Друг прижал к губам костяшки пальцев, нахмурился еще сильнее. Последний раз Рик видел Шейна таким… никогда не видел! Настолько разозленным и растерянным – никогда! Им обоим нужно успокоиться. Они должны успокоиться! Чтоб его!

– Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

– Ммм? – Шейн послал ему вопросительный взгляд.

– Доказательство того, что тут творилось. Завтра сходишь со мной?

– Конечно!

Он покажет другу деревья, о которых говорил Дэрил. Если Шейн еще хоть в чем-то сомневается, то после этого поверит. И надо все-таки рассказать ему обо всем – хватит недоговаривать! Это попросту глупо и опасно.

– Завтра, – пообещал Рик, – увидишь, что за дерьмо устроили в Пайн Лейк его жители.

* * *

Дэрил только примерно объяснил, где росли проклятые яблони, но Рик не сомневался, что их отыщет. Так и получилось – они с Шейном попетляли минут десять и выбрались на поляну. Эти деревья, жалкие, засохшие, совсем скрюченные и словно тяжелобольные, тем не менее, безумно походили на яблоню неподалеку от фермы Гринов. Брезгливость – вот что чувствовал Рик, когда рассматривал их. Как при виде опасной и гадкой, но подыхающей твари. Дэрил прав, их надо срубить, выкорчевать корни и сжечь, чем скорее, тем лучше.

А Шейн не понимал – только недоуменно глядел.

– Что это? Остатки сада?

– Вроде того.

Рик приблизился. Ствол одной из яблонь был поврежден – кто-то, наверняка Дэрил, расковырял его. Вокруг кора запеклась бордовым, и это выглядело как самая настоящая рана. Рик осторожно коснулся ее, казалось, он сейчас ощутит плоть, но, слава богу, под пальцами оказалась всего лишь древесина.

– Она больная? – повторил Шейн то же, что несколько дней назад спросил Арнольд, и слова эхом отдались в ушах.

Рик снова находился в лесу у фермы Гринов и одновременно тут, совсем рядом с Кингом. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок, и достал перочинный нож, жаль, не захватил что покрупнее. Однако хватило – в заново открывшейся ране выступили свежие красные капли. Рик осторожно поддел подушечкой пальца одну из них и, как Дэрил, слизнул. Он знал, прекрасно знал этот металлический привкус, от которого тело волной окатило мурашками.

– Это кровь.

– Рик…

– Сам попробуй.

Шейн заколебался, потом хмыкнул, в два шага очутился у ствола, провел по нему и засунул палец в рот.

– Мать твою!

– Видишь?

– Не, погоди чуток! – Шейн достал носовой платок и промокнул им ствол.

– Что делаешь?

– Отнесу Салливану. Он точно скажет.

Рик хотел возразить, однако Шейн мотнул головой:

– Не беспокойся, навру что-нибудь. Но, извини, просто так не поверю.

– Не хочешь верить.

– Вроде того. Ты у нас будешь за Малдера, а я за Скалли, договорились? – Шейн попробовал усмехнуться, но его рот слишком сильно скривился, и усмешка получилась похожей на оскал.

– Договорились. – В очередной раз захотелось, чтобы все происходящее обернулось бредом: никакой крови, лишь больное дерево. Но Шейн не видел костей под яблоней на ферме Гринов!

– Предположим, это действительно кровь, – продолжил друг. – Что она значит?

– Жители Пайн Лейк приносили человеческие жертвы, чтобы их город процветал.

– Окей. – Шейн положил руки на пояс и снова посмотрел на яблони. – Какое отношение это имеет к пожарам?

– Прямое. Из-за жертвоприношений все и началось. Те дикие слухи, что ходили о городе, правда. Тут правили колдуны.

– Семейства колдунов, которые сначала тут правили, а потом что-то не поделили и устроили войнушку?

– Да. И один из них наложил проклятие, из-за которого гибнут люди сейчас.

– Вот ведь бредятина, – пробормотал Шейн. – Ладно, сделаю вид, что и в это поверил. Как понимаю, тот судья, который сжег город?

– Он самый. – Рик осознал, что его начинает потряхивать. Но нужно договорить! Сказать самое важное, а дальше пусть Шейн считает его сумасшедшим, пусть… – Этот колдун. Уничтоживший город. – Черт, что же такое? Словно если промолчишь, то оно само собой исчезнет? – Он мой предок.

– Чего?!

– Узнал… недавно. Но это правда. И…

– Рик? – Шейн был рядом и держал его за плечи. Встряхнул так, что клацнули зубы. – Это, блядь, уже не смешно! Ты в своем уме?

– В своем. Я уверен. Я…

– Слушай…

– Правда…

– Это ж…

– Шейн! – рявкнул Рик, когда друг стиснул плечи так, что стало больно. Внутри все как раздирало, словно не в чертову яблоню, а в него самого всадили нож и раз за разом проворачивали. – Это правда. Помнишь, как я ездил на ночь в Атланту?

– Ну?

– Это из-за картины… Черт… портрета, на котором нарисован Рой Чэмберс. Я как самого себя увидел! Невероятно! Он мой предок, понимаешь? И мой предок наложил проклятие. Двести лет погибают люди!

– Рик! – Шейн по-прежнему держал его за плечи. – Эй, дружище, успокойся!

– Целых двести лет! Проклятие… А Карл? Господи, Карл тоже теперь втянут в это дерьмо!

– Тсс, успокойся. – Шейн привлек его к себе, крепко обнял, и Рик осознал, как холодно, дико холодно ему было! Поэтому его так колотило. – Я понял, – негромко шептал друг на ухо. – И правда, дерьмо. Но все будет хорошо. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ну же, Рики, успокойся, прошу тебя. Окей?

Он говорил что-то еще, Рик не улавливал, но тихий голос лился в ухо и успокаивал. Это Шейн, ему можно верить, он друг!

– Ну вот, уже лучше. – Шейн похлопал Рика по спине. – Черт, и это ты таскал в себе, приятель? Точно спятил. Ты же знаешь, брат, я всегда рядом.

Рик кивнул, ненадолго уткнулся лицом в теплое плечо. Конечно. Шейн всегда был рядом: и когда Лори носила Карла, а врачи беспокоились о ее беременности, и когда она умерла, и мир рухнул.

– Прости, – выдавил Рик. – Я… Сначала это казалось безумием. Потом я не хотел тебя втягивать. Это опасно, понимаешь? По-настоящему опасно.

– Да уж догадываюсь. – Шейн отстранился, улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которую Рик прекрасно знал: она означала, что друг смущен, растерян, но по-настоящему рад. – Так мы с тобой не абы кто, а помощники шерифа. Прорвемся. Вытащим и тебя, и Карла.

С плеч словно свалилась гора. Рика все еще потряхивало, он пытался объяснить Шейну, что верит, что сейчас успокоится, но пока мог лишь быстро кивать, но друг понял и без слов.

– Вот и отлично. Портрет-то откуда взялся? Может… не знаю, подделка какая?

Рик мотнул головой:

– Нет! Он настоящий! Ему двести лет.

– Ладно-ладно, успокойся немного. Будем дальше поднимать дела о сгоревших трупах. Может, там что интересное найдется. Проверим твои яблони. И ты вроде в старых бумагах рылся, тоже еще что-нибудь разыщешь. Ты ж упертый, я знаю.

– Так и сделаем.

– Как выясним, что именно устроил этот чувак, Чэмберс, сразу поймем, как его проклятие остановить. Классный план.

Рик опять кивнул. Надо переговорить с Дэрилом и Биллом, ввести Шейна в их кружок. Давно нужно было это сделать, а Рик устроил не пойми что: лгал, недоговаривал, словно Шейн – чужак, а не лучший друг.

– Так что? – Шейн уже широко улыбался, хотя в его глазах еще были остатки напряжения. – Окей, брат?

– Окей, брат.

Шейн разжал объятия и хлопнул Рика по плечу.

– Давай взбодрись. А то принесет сюда кого нелегкая, и он решит, что мы парочка пидорасов.

– Шейн! – Внутри неприятно кольнуло.

– Да ладно тебе! – Друг сделал невинное лицо. – Представь, как взвился бы от этой новости Хардинг!

И Рик невольно рассмеялся.

Ему стало легче, гораздо, несравнимо легче первый раз с того момента, как он увидел портрет. До этого Рик твердил себе, что выберется, теперь же, наконец, поверил.

Выберется. С Шейном они всегда вылезали изо всех переделок. И проклятие исключением не станет.

* * *

– Пап, давай купим плантаны! – Карл потянул его направо.

Давно пора было добраться до супермаркета – холодильник неласково смотрел пустыми полками, а еда на заказ порядком поднадоела. Из Рика, конечно, повар был так себе, но плантаны даже он способен пожарить!

– Окей.

– Супер! – Карл принялся класть их в тележку с таким видом, словно решил забрать все плантаны в магазине.

– Думаю, нам хватит. Или ты хочешь устроить вечеринку по поводу конца учебного года?

– Мы давно их не ели.

– Лучше купим что-нибудь еще. Полезное. И не стоит забывать о свежих овощах, как всегда говорила твоя мама.

– Плантаны – овощи!

– Не уверен. – Впрочем, в ботанике Рик не смыслил. – Пойдем посмотрим семена.

– Зачем?

– Хочу попробовать посадить что-нибудь на заднем дворике, Синди обещала помочь. У них за домом цветет что-то синее, видел? Очень красивое.

Карл послал ему скептический взгляд, но принялся толкать тележку в отдел семян.

От обилия пестрых пакетиков, подмигивающих со стеллажей, зарябило в глазах. Наверное, Рик погорячился, решив просто посмотреть и быстренько выбрать что-нибудь самое непритязательное.

– Схожу пока за колой. – Карл оставил ему тележку и радостно рванул прочь.

Ладно, непритязательное. Рик взял первый попавшийся пакетик и принялся его изучать, понял только, что это нечто замысловатое, и поставил обратно. Следующим стал большой целлофановый пакет с какими-то клубнями.

– Рик? – Из-за стеллажей показался Хопкинс в сопровождении невысокой светловолосой женщины, его супруги. – Привет!

– Добрый вечер, Тони, привет, Мэри.

– Чего это ты? – Хопкинс кивнул в сторону полок с семенами.

– Решил заняться хозяйством.

– Георгины? – Мэри приподняла брови. – Рик, ты же не справишься! Попробуй для начала хоть… – Она скользнула взглядом по полкам. – Вот, настурции. – Мэри забрала у него несчастные клубни и сунула в руки пакетик с чем-то красно-оранжевым. – Господи, вы, мужчины…

– Вообще в этом не разбираюсь, – скорбно признал Рик.

– Так! – оживилась Мэри. – Никуда не отходи! Сейчас что-нибудь подберем!

– Неприхотливое! – попросил у ее спины Рик. Кажется, Мэри уже не услышала, убежав к другому концу стеллажа и принявшись на нем копаться.

Хопкинс сочувственно хмыкнул:

– Ты попал.

– Пожалуй. Извини, помешал вашим покупкам.

– Фигня. Мэри и супермаркет – это всегда сложно и долго. У тебя как дела?

Рик пожал плечами:

– Обычно. Как Кейси?

– У него новая мания, хочет стать программистом. – Хопкинс вздохнул. – Я не против, кредит-то мы возьмем, главное, чтобы уже определился.

– Самый возраст, чтобы каждую неделю хотеть стать кем-то новым.

– Когда в десять лет он хотел стать пиратом, было проще.

– Пожалуй. – Рик усмехнулся.

– Твой парень? Говорят, он достал эту новую учительницу, ну, – Хопкинс понизил голос, – мисс Четвертый размер, своим эссе о колдунах.

Рик невольно вздохнул: и из-за того, что прозвище, запущенное Шейном, все-таки прижилось, и из-за того, что Карл упрямо держался за новую идею.

– Пусть пишет. Отчего нет? Может, еще передумает.

– Ох, чую, идти тебе в школу объясняться!

Сходит, куда денется?

Хопкинс вспомнил о новой подружке о’Рурка, потом рассказал, какую трепку устроила Бассету его жена за то, что тот якобы отправился на рыбалку, а его заметили в компании какой-то неместной девицы. Рик привычно рассмеялся.

– Кстати! Все хотел спросить тебя об Уолше! – вдруг оживился Хопкинс.

– О Шейне?

– Да. Что-то он к Хардингу в последнее время зачастил.

– По работе, наверное.

– Ха! Сьюзи – помнишь ее? кузина Мэри – она живет неподалеку, видела в среду, как Уолш заходил к Хардингу в гости. Проторчал до самой ночи.

– Какие-то важные дела, – ровно отозвался Рик, хотя желудок неприятно сжался. – Что-то не ладится с ночными патрулями.

– А, ну да, – подхватил идею Хопкинс. – Холостяков-то среди нас маловато, а женатые и детные ночами патрулировать не рвутся.

– Именно. На словах все готовы, а на деле…

– Тебе-то не грозит, – с легкой завистью протянул Хопкинс. – Тебе парня ночами оставить не на кого.

Только это не мешало Рику удирать, чтобы рисовать обереги.

– Наверное, ты прав. Из-за патрулей что-нибудь, – произнес Хопкинс. – О, вот и Мэри!

Его жена возвращалась, прижимая к груди целый ворох пакетиков:

– Выбирай! Поверь, это даже ты не в состоянии загубить!

И все равно Мэри сочла своим долгом рассказать о каждом цветке. На, кажется, пятом, Рик запутался окончательно. В голове застряли какие-то обрывки: что-то нельзя сажать в тени, а что-то растет только на свету, что-то нужно поливать пару раз в день, а что-то можно не трогать неделю. В конечном счете Рик ухватил несколько первых попавшихся пакетиков и принялся благодарить. Мэри тут же расцвела и потребовала, чтобы он обязательно позвонил, если чего-то забудет.

Спас Рика Карл, притащивший, разумеется, не только колу, но и чипсы, печенье и большую пачку сырого попкорна. Мэри, наконец, вспомнила, что ей еще готовить ужин, а потом надо выгулять собаку… Рик, извини, столько дел, столько дел… Они с Карлом помахали чете Хопкинсов и убрались к кассам.

Пока молоденькая продавщица пробивала покупки, Рик опять и опять прокручивал в голове то, что услышал от Хопкинса. Глупости, Шейн мог заглянуть к Хардингу по куче причин. Но обычно шериф не приглашал подчиненных домой. Тогда… Нет, все-таки глупости. Рик спросит, и Шейн объяснит. Мало ли что понадобилось Хардингу? Даже если дело в пожарах, это скоро выяснится.

* * *

– В общем, это действительно оказалась кровь, – мрачно объявил Шейн во вторник утром во время патруля. – Ты бы слышал, как Салливан бранился! Типа я мерзавец, его разыграть вздумал.

– Он сказал еще что-нибудь?

– Что я охренел, отвлекаю его всякой чушью. Ничего особенного. Никуда он не денется – я ж держу его за яйца.

– Не уверен, что хочу знать подробности, – пробормотал Рик.

– Да фигня. Короче, он от жены гуляет. Причем мутит сразу с двумя близняшками из Грей Форест. Но я тебе этого не говорил. – Друг усмехнулся и добавил: – Нет, правда одновременно. Они лет на пятнадцать его младше. Везучий, засранец!

– Хорошо, что он живет не в Старом Кинге.

– Бля, Рики, не напоминай. – Усмешка тут же сползла с лица Шейна.

Если все сложится удачно, то сегодня им с Дэрилом рисовать очередной оберег. Еще на один спасенный дом больше. Только на один! И… Рик нуждался в этой встрече! В спокойствии, пусть и недолгом, что она принесет.

– Мне интересно, Хардинг тоже назвал бы Салливана швалью? – произнес Рик.

– Может, нет. Из мужской солидарности.

– Я все думаю о том несчастном, Диггсе. Напарник Хардинга должен был докопаться до этой истории. Может, даже поделился с другом. Неужели у того, не знаю, ничего не щелкнуло?

Шейн пожал плечами:

– Он же всегда был таким правильным. Образцовый помощник шерифа, а потом и шериф. Весь округ гордится Джереми Хардингом и все такое.

Продолжать разговор не хотелось, но не продолжить было нельзя. Рик тяжело сглотнул и спросил:

– Твой отец ведь хорошо его знал?

– Ну да. И любил им припугнуть, когда я что-нибудь устраивал.

– Не слышал о таком.

– Вроде внутрисемейных разборок. Помнишь, я напугал девчонок Перри? – Шейн снова заулыбался. – Когда они ночью взялись то ли гадать, то ли призраков вызывать?

– Смутно, – признался Рик.

– Короче, эти дурочки полезли в брошенный дом в конце Каштановой улицы, тот, где раньше жила ведьма. Я их и подстерег. Они забрались в комнату на первом этаже, зажгли свечи и, клянусь, Рики, зачем-то стащили блузки и лифчики. Сидели на полу друг напротив друга и бормотали. А у старшей, скажу тебе, сиськи – закачаешься! Ну я им и устроил появление призрака. Как же они орали! И вылетели оттуда прям как были – без лифчиков!

Рик попробовал изобразить осуждение, но сдался. Шейн всегда был таким.

– Все же чересчур.

– Ну да. – Друг лукаво улыбнулся. – Но, увы, я спалился. Папаша сначала отлупил, потом наорал, однако ж решил, что все равно маловато, и потащил меня к Хардингу на покаяние. Чтобы тот, значит, объяснил, на какую скользкую дорожку я встал и чем она закончится.

– Прямо к нему домой?

– Представь? И, признаться, от этого я чуть не обосрался. К отцу-то я привык, а тут меня взялся распекать такой уважаемый мужик. Причем он был вроде тебя – не орал особо, только смотрел осуждающе и говорил так проникновенно, что, честное слово, лучше б папаша меня еще раз выдрал.

– Пожалуй, понимаю. И как? В смысле, какой у него дом внутри?

– Такой… правильный. Солидный. Флаг на лужайке, портрет Рейгана на видном месте. В общем, тоска.

– Наверное, и сейчас то же самое. Разве что Рейгана поменял на Буша.

– Или рядом повесил, – фыркнул друг. – Кто его знает? Чтоб я туда еще раз по своей воле приперся!

Рик отвел взгляд, стараясь не стискивать что есть силы руки на руле. Зачем? Почему, черт тебя подери? А ты сам? Разве ты тоже ему не лжешь? Или, как предпочитаешь думать, недоговариваешь?

– О чем размышляешь?

Рик мотнул головой. Шейн не стал настаивать, принялся негромко насвистывать какой-то мотивчик.

Почему же? Если Хардинг просто задавал вопросы, а Шейн либо отмалчивался, либо отвечал лишь то, что ему было известно, он не стал бы скрывать? В этом нет смысла! Но тогда почему Хардинг разговаривал с Шейном не в участке? Что за секретность? Такая же, как у вас с Биллом, шепнул в голове мерзкий голосок.

Рик еще не разговаривал со своими друзьями, не предлагал ввести Шейна в их кружок расследователей, хотя слова сами рвались из горла. И, получается, хорошо, что не успел. На мгновение он зажмурился. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Они ведь доверяют друг другу! Или уже нет?

Вытащим и тебя, и Карла… Классный план… Окей, брат… Если не верить Шейну, то кому еще тогда верить?

Все трещало по швам, все разваливалось. Рик был проклят – давным-давно.


	17. Дети

Повод заглянуть в гости к Россу у Рика был – когда-то его приглашали. Теперь появилась и причина, потому что миссис Росс могла что-то помнить о несчастном Диггсе, сожженном за колдовство в сорок третьем. Рик выкроил себе час после работы и отправился с мастерскую.

Дэрил еще был занят, но с ним обязательно нужно переговорить. Пока же Рик угодил в радушные объятия миссис Росс.

– Мы как раз собирались ужинать! – объявила она. – По такому случаю накрою в столовой. Руди, помоги мне!

Хозяин автомастерской выразительно возвел очи горе, но безропотно отправился выполнять приказ матери. Рик попробовал предложить и свои услуги, но ему безапелляционно объявили, что нечего гостям утруждать себя. Впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось. 

Пока хозяева занимались ужином, Рик не без любопытства оглядывал дом. Небольшую столовую от гостиной отделял лишь дверной проем, такой широкий, что казалось, это не две комнаты, а одна. Тут, как и везде, стояли цветочные горшки, а на полке фальшивого камина поблескивали стеклами вставленные в рамки фотокарточки. Их Рик и принялся рассматривать. Миссис Росс, здесь ей было около сорока, вместе с высоким широкоплечим мужчиной, совершенно седым, но все равно казавшимся невероятно могучим, наверное, отцом Росса. Снова она, совсем еще молодая, широко улыбающаяся в камеру. Сам Росс, вероятно, в возрасте тридцати – тридцати пяти. Хозяин мастерской уже начал лысеть, хотя короткая армейская стрижка это частично скрывала. Военная форма, автомат на плече – Рик вспомнил, как кто-то, кажется, Хопкинс, говорил, что в молодости Росс служил. 

– Прошу к столу, – позвала миссис Росс.

Рик думал, они будут втроем, но на ужин пригласили и девушку-латиноамериканку, секретаршу Росса. Пока гость отдавал должное кулинарным талантам хозяйки, миссис Росс и девушка, Розита, как ее представили, о чем-то негромко перешептывались.

– …розмарин… – доносилось до Рика, – чабрец… тимьян… полынь…

– Делитесь секретами готовки? – не удержался он.

– И ими тоже. – Миссис Росс улыбнулась. – В наше время осталось мало хороших хозяек. А в мое считалось, что девушка должна уметь готовить. Я смотрю порой телевизор, кулинарные шоу просто ужасны. Когда я была молодой, таких поваров тут же выставили бы из любого приличного дома. Нынешние девочки даже блинчики не в состоянии приготовить!

– Блинчики?

– О, Рик, вы должны попробовать мои блинчики!

– Попробуй, – поддержал мать Росс. – Она печет лучшие блинчики восточнее Чаттахучи, клянусь.

– Моя жена тоже пекла блинчики каждое воскресенье. Я пытаюсь, но… – Рик покачал головой.

– Хотите порадовать своего мальчика? – Миссис Росс послала ему пристальный взгляд из-за толстых стекол очков. – Приезжайте как-нибудь в выходные, Рик, и его захватите. А я научу вас готовить. – Старушка заговорщицки подмигнула. 

– Спасибо, Фло. Если я вас не затрудню…

– Конечно, нет. Что толку уметь что-то и не делиться другими? На том свете оно без надобности.

– Мама… – начал Росс.

– Помолчи, Руди! Тут ты в своего отца – тот даже тосты был не в состоянии пожарить. Впрочем, во всем остальном у тебя золотые руки, – смилостивилась та.

Розита пыталась скрыть улыбку, поднеся ко рту чашку, но получалось не слишком. Рик тоже улыбался. После разговора с Шейном над ним словно повисла грозовая туча, но сейчас она наконец-то стала таять. В этом доме легче дышалось, легче думалось – наверное, именно это имел в виду Дэрил, когда объяснял про плохие и хорошие места.

– Вы ведь хотели что-то спросить, Рик. – Миссис Росс промокнула губы салфеткой.

– Не уверен, что это застольный разговор.

– Этот стол переживал и не такое.

Если хозяйка настаивает…

– В сорок третьем году в Кинге произошел один инцидент.

Старушка склонила голову набок и словно к чему-то прислушалась.

– Сорок третий? Я была еще совсем девочкой. О! Знаю-знаю, о чем вы, Рик. О том несчастном чернокожем пареньке, да? Как же его звали?

– Диггс.

– Точно! Как о таком забудешь? Никаким колдуном он не был, просто очень неудачливым мальчиком.

– Считаете, его ложно обвинили? Но кто-то же убил девушку.

– Мои родители, Рик, считали этого мальчика невиновным. Это все, что я могу сказать. Однако и те, кто его обвинял, и те, кто оправдывал, были одинаково пристрастны. Понимаете?

Он кивнул.

– Такие дела именно этим и плохи, – вздохнула миссис Росс. – Люди забывают о главном.

– Но почему Диггса сожгли?

– Потому что это Старый Кинг, – произнесла старушка так, словно это все объясняло.

– Мама… – снова начал Росс.

– Помолчи, Руди. Это плохое место, Рик, всегда было. Оно кажется мирным, но только кажется. Стоит вспыхнуть искре, и вот уже полыхает огромный пожар. Тогда, в сорок третьем, так и произошло. Отец боялся, мать боялась. Чем больше кипели страсти, тем сильнее зверели люди. Никто не выходил на улицу без оружия, не выпускал женщин и детей одних. Особо горячие головы стреляли друг в друга. Потом паренька сожгли, и… – миссис Росс подняла руки и развела стороны, – пфф… Люди успокоились. Мама говорила, они все чувствовали себя, нет, не испуганными от того, что натворили, а смущенными. Помню, мистер Такер, один из тех, кто требовал, чтобы паренька сожгли, потом заходил к папе и говорил, что слегка погорячился. Именно так: я не раскаиваюсь, я слегка погорячился.

В столовой повисла тишина. Росс смотрел прямо перед собой, а его рот кривился, словно хозяин пережевывал что-то очень горькое. Розита, наоборот, опустила глаза и буравила взглядом тарелку. Ей явно было не по себе.

– Ты никогда не рассказывала об этом, – наконец мрачно произнес Росс.

– Это не то, что приятно вспоминать, дорогой.

– Я хоть теперь понимаю, за что ты не любишь Старый Кинг.

– Не только за это, Руди. – Миссис Росс печально улыбнулась. – У меня к нему большой счет.

– Мой сын хочет написать эссе о колдунах на день города, – поделился Рик.

– Какой интересный мальчик. Но ему следует знать, люди не любят, когда им напоминают, что они были неправы.

– Я не хочу ему запрещать.

– Понимаю. Нельзя запрещать детям говорить, когда у них есть, что сказать. Но, – старушка снова улыбнулась, – люди не любят напоминаний.

– Спасибо за совет.

– Не за что. Надеюсь, я хоть немного сумела помочь.

Рик тоже на это надеялся, хотя пока не представлял, что значила история, рассказанная миссис Росс. Быть может, что-то новое и опасное – то, что ни он, ни Дэрил не учли.

* * *

Когда ужин подошел к концу, Рик заглянул в трейлер на заднем дворе. Дэрил уже был там – грязный и всклокоченный.

– Подождешь, пока приму душ?

Рик кивнул и устроился на постели.

С прошлого раза тут ничего не изменилось, разве что пропал с прикроватного столика халцедон. Рик скользнул взглядом по висевшему на стене арбалету, старым кроссовкам, валявшимся на полу, зачем-то коснулся брошенной на спинку стула рабочей куртки, всей в пятнах от машинного масла. За тонкой стенкой шумел душ, а Дэрил напевал что-то, вроде знакомое, но Рик никак не мог сообразить, что именно.

Наконец стало тихо, дверь скрипнула, и Дэрил, мокрый, в одних джинсах и полотенце, наброшенном на плечи, возник в проеме.

– Ты ужинал? – спросил Рик.

– Перехватил пару часов назад. Еще сытый. – Он тряхнул головой, и Рик рассмеялся, выставив руку, когда брызги полетели в его сторону. – Ты чего решил заглянуть-то?

Все произошедшее тут же ожило в памяти, зашевелилось, царапая колючками, как дикобраз.

– Кое-что узнал. – Рик пересказал историю Диггса, то, что поведала за ужином миссис Росс, и Дэрил напрягся, принялся грызть ноготь на большом пальце.

– Ну, мы оказались правы, – произнес он.

– Мне не понравилось то озверение, про которое говорила Фло. Откуда оно взялось?

Дэрил пожал плечами. Он натянул полотенце на голову, повозил по волосам и, решив, видимо, что достаточно, бросил прямо на грязную куртку.

– Мне больше не нравится, что чувака сожгли. Откуда идея-то взялась? Кто-то предков вспомнил или что?

– Именно. Кому-то же она пришла в голову. Кто-то же ее предложил.

– Черта с два узнаешь через столько лет.

– Я попробую выяснить. Мой напарник поднял бумаги по этому делу, но пока ничего не нашел. Но должны сохраниться протоколы допросов, если, конечно, кого-нибудь официально допрашивали.

– Ага, если. – Дэрил боком приблизился к кровати и уселся возле Рика. – Может, как всегда, решили замять для ясности. Слушай, твой напарник чего знает?

– Об осенних трупах ему известно. И… – Рик заставил себя договорить: – я проболтался о портрете.

– В чем дело-то? – Дэрил, видимо, уловил, что тон Рика изменился. – Он же вроде твой друг.

– Дьявол. – Рик упер локти в колени и спрятал лицо в ладони. – Я случайно узнал, что он встречался с Хардингом. А когда я стал расспрашивать, солгал.

Дэрил негромко присвистнул. Он молчал, и Рик поднял голову, увидел, что Дэрил жует нижнюю губу и хмурится.

– Ты уверен? – наконец, уточнил он. – Может, ну, не так понял?

– Уверен. Понимаешь, я ведь и сам о многом умалчивал. Кормил его, считай, объедками.

– Но в глаза ты ему не врал ведь? В смысле, занимайся самоедством, если хочешь, однако это он наврал, а не ты.

– Ты умеешь утешить.

– Да не. – Взгляд Дэрила стал задумчивым. – Привык просто. Мерл… – он поморщился, – часто врет. И рожа у него при этом честная-честная. А я каждый раз верю. Ну кому мне еще верить, как не брату? Он знает это и опять врет. Вот так мы с ним живем.

– Прости.

– Чего ты заладил? Хер ли просишь прощения, будто всегда виноват?

– Не знаю. – Рик потер шею. Та не болела, но этот жест отчего-то успокаивал.

– Окей, вот тогда тебе совет от самого большого на свете неудачника Дэрила Диксона. Забудь об этом своем «прости-прости-прости» каждый поганый час. Прибереги на тот случай, когда действительно лажанешься.

Рик рассмеялся, и Дэрил посмотрел на него едва ли не с возмущением:

– Я сказал что-то охренеть как смешное?

– Нет. Про… Черт! Все, я понял принцип.

– Надеюсь. – Лицо Дэрила смягчилось. – Хей, пятнадцать минут у тебя еще найдется?

Четверть часа – так мало. Рик хотел больше, но пока довольствовался лишь этим. И продавленной кроватью в трейлере с тонкими стенками.

Они вытянулись поверх покрывала, Дэрил прижимался к спине Рика, терся пахом о его зад, а рука проникла спереди под рубашку и отыскала сосок.

– Еще, – шепнул Рик.

Дэрил перекатывал сосок между пальцами, тянул, крепко сжимал. Рик ощущал его губы на затылке: те касались едва ощутимо, прокладывали дорожку от линии роста волос до воротника. Щекотно и приятно одновременно. Рик нашарил другую руку, притянул ко рту, лизнул подушечку указательного пальца, наслаждаясь шершавостью и едва ощутимым солоноватым привкусом кожи. На ладони были мозоли, и к ним он тоже прикоснулся языком. Дальше, теперь тыльная сторона – здесь темнел свежий ожог аккуратной круглой формы.

– От сигареты?

– Ммм? – Дэрил оторвался от шеи, его дыхание обдало ухо. – Вроде того.

– Ты ведь нарочно это делаешь?

– Дьявол! – Дэрил завозился, отпрянул, и стало холодно. – Мы трахаемся или разговоры разговариваем?

– Можно совместить. – Рик перекатился на спину.

Дэрил нехорошо прищурился, и Рик поспешил добавить:

– Я не издеваюсь. В отеле я видел у тебя на бедрах старые шрамы. Они… красивые.

Скорее, завораживающие и тревожные, но этого он решил не говорить.

– Ты точно не свихнулся? – Вроде Дэрил немного расслабился.

– Кто знает? Покажи.

Дэрил помедлил, затем тоже откинулся на спину, расстегнул джинсы и стащил вместе с бельем пониже бедер. Взгляд как магнитом притянул немного окрепший член, но Рик заставил себя посмотреть на бледные полосы шрамов.

– Я был тот еще придурок, – пробормотал Дэрил, явно чувствуя себя неуютно.

– Красивые, – повторил Рик. Он медленно протянул руку, словно собирался погладить норовистое животное, проследил пальцем один из шрамов: тот начинался у самого паха и спускался по внутренней стороне бедра. Рана, от которой он остался, наверняка была узкой, но довольно глубокой.

Нет смысла спрашивать «Зачем?», и так ясно. Вернее, Рик знал ответ, но никогда не задумывался о том, мог бы он по какой-то причине захотеть ранить самого себя. Это всегда казалось дикостью, поводом сказать что-то вроде «Тебе нужно сходить к психологу» или еще какую-нибудь чушь. Рик сполз ниже, так что ноги уперлись в стенку трейлера и пришлось едва ли не скорчиться на кровати, и провел языком там, где недавно побывал палец. Дэрил судорожно выдохнул.

– Все мои девчонки твердили, что шрамы стремные, – пробормотал он.

Рик не ответил, переполз чуть выше, лизнул тонкую дорожку волос, поднимавшуюся от паха к пупку. Дальше, к груди – здесь можно задержаться, обвести каждый сосок, прочувствовать, как тот напрягается, услышать, как Дэрил с присвистом выдыхает через сжатые зубы… Только четверть часа, напомнил себе Рик. Он ухватил Дэрила за руку, принялся покусывать еще один шрам, длинный, проходивший от запястья до самого локтя. Тот слегка царапался под языком – странно, но притягательно, и Рик никак не мог остановиться: засасывал кожу, сжимал на ней зубы, понимая, что останутся отпечатки. Но Дэрил молчал, не говорил, что ему неприятно. Казалось, шрам вот-вот опять откроется, и под языком выступит кровь, как…

– Тсс… Черт!

– Извини.

– Да мать твою, Рик!

Дэрил вывернулся, оказался сверху, ухватил за загривок и не слишком вежливо ткнул лицом в покрывало. Рик опять рассмеялся.

– Ну ты зараза! – с чувством и как-то предвкушающе произнес Дэрил, и по телу пробежала дрожь.

Как с него умудрились содрать джинсы, даже толком не расстегнув ремень, Рик так и не понял, и тут его шлепнули – от души и звонко. Рука у Дэрила оказалась тяжелой, и Рик не удержался, взвыл, впрочем, больше от неожиданности.

– Перестарался? – Хватка на загривке немного ослабела.

– Не знаю. – Рик еще глубже зарылся лицом в покрывало. Боль уже прошла, теперь кожу покалывало, а по ягодице разливалось неожиданно приятное тепло. – Еще раз.

Дэрил шлепнул – слабо и неуверенно.

– Нет, как в первый.

– Ну… ты сам попросил.

Следующий шлепок вышел таким же звоним и обжигающим. Рик зажмурился, затем, когда ладонь опустилась снова, прикусил губу. Да, больно, но вполне терпимо. Получалось неровно: то Дэрил ударял так, что ощущалось лишь тепло, то приходилось вцепляться в покрывало и давить вскрики. Рик заставлял себя лежать спокойно, пытался расслабиться и считать шлепки, но каждый раз тело напрягалось, а ягодицы поджимались. Он запутался, чего хотел больше: чтобы Дэрил перестал или чтобы продолжал, дал возможность узнать, насколько хватит собственных сил и терпения.

Тот вдруг шумно и неровно выдохнул, замер, и Рик осознал, что горит уже весь зад. Дэрил отчего-то медлил, и от накатившего облегчения и ощущения, что кожу слегка покалывает тысячью крохотных иголок, в горле комом встал полувздох-полувсхлип. Тишина звенела, как будто в глубине мозга кто-то тряс серебряными колокольчиками.

– Проклятье, – хрипло произнес Дэрил.

Ладонь, вдавливавшая голову в покрывало, исчезла. Мгновением позже руки грубо стиснули бедра Рика, а по ставшему невероятно чувствительным заду прошелся язык. Как той ночью… нет, гораздо пронзительнее. Рик вцепился зубами в запястье, зажмурился. Порой снова становилось больно, особенно когда Дэрил не удерживался и прикусывал пылавшую кожу. Но от этой боли, мутившей разум, горело и остальное тело: грудь, щеки, лоб… Короткое покусывание-вспышка – и тут же сменявший ее язык, казавшийся едва ли не шершавым. Сводящая с ума сладкая пытка.

Член уже упирался в покрывало, и Рик требовательно вскинул бедра. Дэрил понял, его рука скользнула между телом и кроватью, грубовато сжала, и в этот раз Рик не сдержался, всхлипнул. Его снова перекатили на бок, твердый член Дэрила прижался к ягодицам, мазнул по ним влагой, и Рик застонал.

– Тише, – приглушенно выдохнул Дэрил в самое ухо.

Да, тише… Рик опять прикусил губу.

Рука Дэрила двигалась на члене почти рывками, и так же нервно и неровно член двигался по заду: то едва скользил, то почти зарывался между ног и норовил уткнуться в мошонку. Рика уже колотило. Боже, ну давай же, давай! Он завел руку за спину, вцепился в бедро Дэрила понукая. Невозможно терпеть!..

Оргазм был мучительным. Рик едва мог дышать, ловил широко ртом пропавший куда-то воздух. Мало, как же мало… Он засипел, ощущая себя тяжелым и легким одновременно. Сытым. Член Дэрила замер, затем между бедер стало тепло и влажно. Рик не шевелился, лишившись сил. Дэрил тоже. Сперма на ягодицах остывала, начинала стягивать все еще чувствительную кожу, и это было уже не так приятно.

Но вот Дэрил завозился сзади, кровать заскрипела, когда он перебрался через Рика, встал, подтягивая брюки, – снова боком, а не спиной.

– Щас. Погоди немного.

Дэрил накинул рубашку, принялся рыться на полках и достал пачку салфеток. Рик следил за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, удивляясь тому, насколько наслаждается собственной слабостью. Он казался себе выброшенной на берег медузой – ни одной косточки, даже самой маленькой. Дэрил уселся рядом, принялся вытирать ему пах и живот, и в любом другом месте и в любое другое время Рик бы запротестовал. Но сейчас это было совершенно естественно и умиротворяюще.

– Перевернись.

Рик подчинился, позволил стирать сперму с ягодиц. Когда Дэрил прошелся по ним салфеткой, кожу опять слегка закололо – призрак недавних ощущений.

– Хей, страж закона.

Рик заставил себя приподняться на локтях и посмотрел через плечо.

– Хочешь как-нибудь трахнуться по-настоящему? – Дэрил буравил взглядом пол, а на щеке горел румянец.

Мысли ползли медленно-медленно, и Дэрил, похоже, смутившись еще больше, добавил:

– Это… Короче, я проверялся не очень давно, так что все норм.

– О, – только и сумел произнести Рик, наконец, сообразив, что тот имел в виду. Трахнуться по-настоящему? Еще каких-то два месяца назад эта мысль даже не пришла бы ему в голову. Теперь же… – Почему нет? – наконец отозвался он.

Дэрил послал быстрый взгляд, потом тряхнул головой так, что челка упала на глаза.

– Только не здесь, – быстро добавил он. – Найду место.

Рик кивнул, понимая, что надо подниматься, приводить себя в порядок, уходить… Сколько на самом деле прошло времени? Часы говорили, что двадцать минут, но, казалось, врали.

А дома ждал Карл, и это было гораздо важнее всего остального. Хватит. Рик получил, что хотел, получил свое никогда-нигде. Пора возвращаться.

… После ужина сын ушел в свою комнату, а Рик занялся посудой. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя немного расслабленно, немного вовне, словно дремал наяву. Тарелка выскользнула из пальцев, раскололась, и Рик покачал головой – последняя из того сервиза, который подарила им мать Лори на свадьбу. Какой же он неловкий!

Рик присел на корточки, принялся собирать осколки, и указательный палец прошила резкая боль. Черт, надо… Рик замер, глядя, как на подушечке выступает кровь, бордовая в свете кухонной люстры. Ее было много – наверное, порез глубокий. Кровь превратилась в большую каплю, глянцево блеснула, и Рик подул на нее. Та заколебалась, ручейком стекла по пальцу, а на ее месте выступила новая.

– Папа? – Карл стоял в дверях кухни и смотрел на него едва ли не испуганно.

– Порезался. – Захотелось спрятать пораненную руку за спину. – Принесешь пластырь?

– Сейчас. – Сын послал Рику еще один встревоженный взгляд и метнулся в гостиную.

Что на него накатило? Рик подошел к раковине, включил воду и сунул под нее палец. Проще было слизнуть кровь, как он всегда делал, но отчего-то от этой мысли стало не по себе. Он видел кровь, сочившуюся из коры, видел дрожавшие под ударами топора ветви и кости в сухой земле. Они звали, умоляли о чем-то…

– Пластырь, пап.

– Спасибо.

Порез, наконец, был надежно спрятан, хотя Рик по-прежнему его чувствовал – тот едва ощутимо, но настойчиво саднил.

– Папа, ты как?

– Все хорошо. – Рик обнял Карла, и сын не вырвался, наоборот, обхватил его обеими руками. – Все будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Конечно, Карл ничего не понимал, но кивал, и этого было достаточно. Пока.

* * *

– Рик, – позвала Аманда, одна из немногих работавших в управлении женщин, – тебе звонит Синди Дрейк. Что-то по поводу твоего сына.

– Сейчас. – Рик оторвался от отчета, который составлял после утреннего патрулирования. Уходя, он попросил Синди приглядеть за Карлом, собравшимся сегодня заняться какими-то домашними делами.

– Рик? – Голос на другом конце провода был встревоженным, и по спине пробежал холодок.

– Что случилось?

– Я, как ты просил, заглянула к вам, хотела узнать, пообедает ли Карл у нас. Но его нигде нет. Я думала, он решил погулять, вернулась через полчаса, а его по-прежнему не было. Не хочу тебя пугать, но когда я позвонила ему на мобильный, он не взял трубку.

– Что… – В уши словно набили ваты, и пришлось потрясти головой. Шейн со своего места послал вопросительный взгляд, но Рик отмахнулся.

– Может, я зря паникую…

– Спасибо, Синди. Я перезвоню, если что-нибудь узнаю. – Рик бросил трубку на телефон и полез в карман за мобильным.

– Чего стряслось? – Шейн поднялся со стула.

– Карл ушел из дому и не отвечает на звонки.

– Черт! Да что такое с пацаном?

В мобильном раздавались долгие гудки. Ну же, Карл! Где ты? Ведь мог же предупредить!

– Ну как? – Шейн уже стоял рядом.

– Не берет. – Рик заозирался. – Я сгоняю домой на четверть часа. Прикроешь?

– Фигня вопрос. И отчеты доделаю.

– Спасибо!

Рик хлопнул друга по плечу и опрометью бросился из участка. Он сам не знал, что собирался найти дома. Может, Карл уже вернулся, может, заболтался с кем-то из приятелей и не услышал звонок, может…

Рик оставил машину прямо на улице, взбежал по крыльцу и сначала бросился в кладовку, где Карл хранил велосипед. Тот, поблескивая в полумраке, стоял, где ему и полагалось. Тогда что искать? И где? Рик обошел кухню, гостиную, осмотрел полки, зачем-то поднял лежавшие на столике журналы. Ничего. Комната сына приветствовала его надписью «Частные владения!» на двери. Кое-как заправленная постель, поверх покрывала брошена одежда, на стене плакат какой-то группы, компьютерный столик – возле монитора пачка дисков, фигурка из набора ДжиАй Джо придавливает раскрытую посередине книгу, одну из тех, что Карл взял из библиотеки для эссе. На иллюстрации виселица, на которой уже болтаются несколько женских тел, а палач, стоя на прислоненной лестнице, поправляет петлю на шее еще одной женщины, пока живой… Рик смахнул солдатика, и страница перевернулась, явив изображение рогатой фигуры на троне. Ну же, Карл! Листок торчал из второй книги, спрятавшейся под первой.

«Папа, не беспокойся…» Отличное начало! Рик с размаху уселся на кровать, провел рукой по рту и принялся читать.

«Папа, не беспокойся. Помнишь, вчера я ходил в библиотеку? Мы с Софией собирались встретиться, но ее там не было. Я нашел ее потом. Она плакала, сказала, что не могла прийти. У нее здоровенные синяки, и если кто увидит, будет плохо. София сказала, что убежит. Украдет у родителей денег и удерет куда угодно, хоть в Атланту. Она потребовала, чтобы я поклялся, что никому не скажу. А я не хочу, чтобы она убегала. В смысле, надо, чтобы мистера Пелетье больше…» Почерк, и так неразборчивый, стал совсем нечитаемым, и Рик выругался. «…решил, что отправлюсь с ней. Уговорю ее вернуться и пойти в полицию. Ее ведь все равно вернут, и будет только хуже. А ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Ты ведь обещал!» Эту фразу Карл даже подчеркнул. «Я знаю, что поклялся, но это важно. И я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался».

Господи! Руки сжали листок. Сердце молотилось в грудь, как бешеное, и Рик заставил себя несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть и разгладил проклятую бумажку. Куда могли пойти Карл и София? В Атланту? Но как? Неужели пешком?! Так, далеко уйти они не успели. К тому же Карл и не хотел, чтобы они далеко ушли. Сейчас полпервого, а сбежали дети, вероятно, около одиннадцати. Да, они где-то близко. Черт!.. Если бы вчера вечером Рик не был мыслями не пойми где, сумел заметить, что с Карлом что-то не так! Наверняка сумел! Он же знал сына, как облупленного!

Мобильный зазвонил, и Рик поднес трубку к уху.

– Возвращайся в участок, – произнес Шейн. – Тут миссис Пелетье.

Проклятье!

* * *

Мать Софии плакала. Точнее, скорчилась на стуле возле стола Шейна и время от времени приглушенно всхлипывала, уткнувшись в бумажный платок. Она казалась крохотной и такой же хрупкой, как дочь.

Друг молча протянул Рику еще один листок бумаги. Единственная строчка, написанная аккуратным бисерным почерком: «Мама, не беспокойся». София не стала объясняться: и она сама, и ее мать все и так знали.

– Взяла… деньги. – Миссис Пелетье оторвалась от платка, но ее глаза буравили пол. – Из шкафчика… на кухне. Я хранила… наличные… на всякий случай. Муж не знал.

– Как много? – уточнил Шейн.

– Около сорока долларов.

– Ваш супруг? – негромко спросил Рик.

– Уехал… на пару дней. – Миссис Пелетье опять уткнулась в платок.

Теперь понятно, почему для побега София выбрала именно сегодня.

– Надо ему позвонить, – произнес Шейн.

– Нет, подожди. – Рик опустился перед миссис Пелетье на одно колено. – Кэрол? – Она подняла взгляд. Глаза у нее были красными. – Карл сейчас вместе с Софией. – Рик достал из кармана письмо, и женщина медленно, словно колеблясь, забрала его. – Он хочет ее задержать и уговорить вернуться.

Рик мог только надеяться, что миссис Пелетье не примется обвинять во всем Карла, хотя это было самым простым. Женщина смотрела не на письмо, сквозь него и слегка покачивалась из стороны в сторону.

– Это я виновата, – шепнула она. – Это из-за меня…

– Кэрол, прошу вас…

Женщина громко всхлипнула:

– Простите. Это из-за меня Карл…

– Кэрол, – как можно мягче перебил ее Рик, – вам не за что просить прощения. Подумайте, куда могла пойти София. Вы же ее знаете.

Она замотала головой, вернула письмо и снова уткнулась в платок.

– Миссис Пелетье, – над ней склонилась Аманда. – Давайте я дам вам кофе и усажу в кресло. Все будет хорошо, обещаю. Мы найдем вашу дочь.

Аманда вложила женщине в руки бумажный стаканчик, обняла за плечи. Миссис Пелетье снова принялась всхлипывать, но поднялась со стула, позволила себя увести. Рик тоже выпрямился, с силой потер шею. В голове было пусто – ни одной мысли. Куда же отправились сын с Софией? Куда?

– Приятель, ты тоже успокойся. – Шейн стиснул его плечо. – А то на тебе лица нет. Что Карл устроил-то?

Рик молча отдал письмо.

– Да чтоб! – Друг хлопнул ладонью по бедру. – Рыцарь выискался, малолетний! Ладно, Карл же умный парень. Должен понимать, что их бросятся разыскивать. Так что никуда они с девчонкой не денутся, пошляются по дорогам, тут-то мы их и найдем!

Рик и сам на это надеялся. Только и мог, что надеяться!

– И ты тоже подумай, куда пацана понесло. Давай.

Рик мотнул ставшей неожиданно тяжелой головой.

– Может… – Карл, где ты? Какое место выбрал? – Помнишь озеро, миль двенадцать на запад от Кинга? Мы часто ездили туда на пикники. Там еще стояли какие-то коттеджи.

– А, те, брошенные? Вроде там лет пять уже никто не живет?

– Да, – уже увереннее ответил Рик. – Карлу всегда там нравилось, и он хорошо знает дорогу.

– Проверим! А ты думай дальше.

– Надо поговорить с Кэрол…

– Спокойно, брат. – Шейн заступил ему путь. – Дай ей тоже чуток прийти в себя. Сейчас Аманда подержит ее за руку, она порыдает как следует, а потом, глядишь, что и вспомнит. Сам ведь знаешь, как такие дела делаются.

– Конечно. – Рик отступил на пару шагов, почти упал на стул, задел локтем папки с делами, и те попадали на пол. – Черт!

– Вот я и говорю. – Шейн наклонился за папками. – Успокойся. И я тоже принесу тебе кофе.

Умом Рик прекрасно понимал, что если запаникует, начнет метаться, станет хуже. Что он должен сосредоточиться, сообразить, куда еще могли пойти дети. Карл хорошо знает окрестности, он не заблудится. И еще только час дня, в конце концов!

– Кофе.

Рик заметил стаканчик, лишь когда Шейн поднес его к самому лицу.

– Спасибо. Я тут подумал. Река! Митчелл Кори пару раз брал Карла вместе со своими сыновьями рыбачить. Это тоже где-то недалеко.

– Окей, понял. Сейчас свяжемся.

– А шоссе на Атланту?

– Парни уже туда отправились. Все дороги проверим.

– Мы тоже должны…

– Допей для начала. И ты хотел переговорить с миссис Пелетье.

– Не пускаешь меня? – Рик слабо улыбнулся.

– Рано еще. Вот появится хоть какая-то зацепка, рванем.

Рик огляделся. Пока он сидел, как в ступоре, другие работали. Это ведь было так привычно: наметить районы поиска, выдвинуться, начать расспрашивать свидетелей… Рик и сам не единожды это делал. Но сегодня он оказался по другую сторону, стал не помощником шерифа, а потерпевшим. Чушь, он по-прежнему помощник шерифа!

Рик достал из кармана мобильный, снова набрал номер сына и долго слушал гудки. Ну же, Карл, почему ты не берешь трубку? Хоть пришли СМС!

– Рик? – К нему приблизилась Аманда. – Миссис Пелетье немного успокоилась, хочет с тобой побеседовать.

– Спасибо. – Он сунул по-прежнему полный стаканчик Шейну. Только бы она что-нибудь вспомнила!

Миссис Пелетье действительно казалась немного успокоившейся, хотя по-прежнему комкала в руках платок. Рик опустился на соседнее кресло – между ним и женщиной был только низкий столик, на котором стоял пустой стаканчик из-под кофе. Значит, Аманда все же уговорила миссис Пелетье его выпить.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала мать Софии, – что не стали звонить моему мужу.

– Что он сделал? Такое, что ваша дочь сбежала?

Миссис Пелетье принялась кусать губы. Она прижала руки к груди, обхватила правой левую за запястье и стала тереть, кажется, едва осознавая, что делает.

– Карл упоминал в записке, что София была в синяках.

– Я… не знаю… – полузадушено всхлипнула миссис Пелетье.

Она же только что успокоилась! Зачем ты снова подталкиваешь ее к истерике?

– Кэрол. – Рик глубоко выдохнул. – Лучше найти Софию до того, как вернется ваш муж. Подумайте, может, подруги…

– У нее нет подруг.

– А раньше? В начальной школе?

Миссис Пелетье покачала головой.

– Тогда ваши родственники?

Ее движения стали совсем нервными – еще немного, и она начнет заламывать руки. Надо бы сходить на Амандой.

– У меня нет родни, – шепнула женщина. – У Эда – тоже. Софии не к кому идти.

– Рик? – Шейн подбежал к креслам.

– Нашли? – Он едва удержался, чтобы не вскочить на ноги.

– Нет еще. Но подростков, похожих на Карла и Софию заметили часа два назад у старой Сиреневой дороги.

– Это же северо-восток. Зачем они туда направились?

– Черт их знает. Свидетели говорят, вошли в лес по главной тропе. Она тянется мили три и выходит на шоссе.

– Значит, все-таки Атланта.

– Похоже. На шоссе уже наши, все проверяют. Если детишки там, быстро их отловим.

– Я с вами.

Шейн покосился на миссис Пелетье, потом кивнул в сторону стоявшего поодаль кулера – надо поговорить.

Рик поднялся, и они отошли на несколько ярдов.

– Как она? – шепнул Шейн.

– Плохо. И не хочет связываться с мужем.

– Дичь какая-то.

– Кажется, она что-то подозревает. В смысле, почему София сбежала. – Рик потер лоб. – Но не уверен, что сейчас смогу ее разговорить.

– Это понятно, ты сам на нервах. Пусть тогда Аманда ее дальше обрабатывает. Может, на что и раскрутит.

– Надеюсь.

– Ты звонил пацану на мобильник?

– Несколько раз. Не берет.

– Ну хоть не отключил. Я уже связался с ребятами, договорятся, чтобы отыскали источник сигнала. – Друг положил руку ему на плечо. – Все хорошо будет, клянусь. Ладно, поехали к Сиреневой дороге, вдруг парни еще что-нибудь выяснили.

– Мистер Граймс? – Миссис Пелетье выпрямилась в кресле.

– Нам нужно кое-что проверить.

– София?

– Пока нет, – отозвался вместо него Шейн. – Но зацепка уже есть. Мы тут же вам сообщим, миссис Пелетье, если будут новости.

По старой Сиреневой дороге, чьи обочины заросли древними раскидистыми кустами, давшими ей название, мало кто ездил. Асфальт давно потрескался, но власти округа не спешили его менять. Зачем? Уже лет десять каждый год грозили, что начнут строить новую дорогу, немного западнее этой, но пока и ее было не видать, и прежняя ветшала. Впрочем, местные любили тут гулять, неудивительно, что Карла и Софию заметили. У широкой тропы, уводившей в лес, уже толпился народ, немного поодаль, не мешая работе полиции.

– Пока ничего, – сообщил Блейк, напарник Хопкинса. – На шоссе детей никто не видел. Саму тропу и ее окрестности сейчас обшаривают.

А если Карл и София сошли с нее и углубились в лес? Но зачем? На самом деле, может быть куча причин.

– Рики. – Шейн коснулся его спины. – Не психуй. Если понадобится, мы под каждый куст заглянем.

– Местные уже рвутся помогать, – добавил Блейк. – Видишь того, с плешью? Здешний лес неплохо знает. И его приятель тоже ничего мужик.

– Будем формировать поисковые группы?

– В течение часа начнем.

В течение часа может случиться куча всего!

Время текло, а новостей не было. Наконец, в рации Шейна раздался голос.

– Что там? – не выдержал Рик.

– По-прежнему ничего. Либо на шоссе Карла и Софию не заметили, либо, – Шейн помрачнел, – они свернули с тропы.

– Хей! – позвал кто-то.

Рик обернулся – из леса выбежал Хопкинс и поспешил прямо к нему.

– Глянь, не узнаешь? – Он протянул до боли знакомый мобильный.

Рик взял телефон в руки, проглядел список пропущенных звонков, последним в котором значился его номер.

– Нашли в кустах недалеко от тропы, – пояснил Хопкинс. – Какого черта твой парень его выбросил?

Рик сдавил переносицу и закрыл глаза. Проклятье!

* * *

Росс заглянул в мастерскую часа в четыре, когда Дэрил с Джеком и Ти-Догом перебирали мотор ленд ровера. Вообще-то, проще заменить его к чертовой матери и не мучиться, однако Дэвид Уоттс готов был выложить втридорога, но сохранить в развалюхе как можно больше родных деталей. Его дело – и его бабло.

– Он просто хочет эту самую машину, – объяснил придурь приятеля Росса Джек. – Вроде того, как можно ли считать быстрокрылый «Арго» прежним кораблем, если на нем заменено все вплоть до последней доски?

– Чего?

– Парадокс Тесея, – улыбнулся Джек. – Если все части какой-нибудь вещи заменены, останется ли она той же?

Умник выискался. Но, в общем-то, Дэрил понял мысль.

– Эй, Диксон, – позвал Росс. – Дело есть.

Они выбрались из мастерской, встали поодаль.

– Тут из Кинга слухи пришли – пропали два подростка. Местные всех знакомых обзванивают, собирают добровольцев для поисков.

– Так ведь я нездешний. – Хотя по лесам в округе Дэрил уже успел немного полазить.

– Но ты хороший следопыт. К тому же один из подростков – сын твоего приятеля Граймса.

– Дерьмо! – вырвалось прежде, чем Дэрил успел прикусить язык.

– Оно самое. – Хозяин нахмурился. – Он и еще какая-то девочка.

– София! – На это Дэрил был готов поставить свою месячную зарплату.

– Да. – Росс послал ему внимательный взгляд. – София Пелетье. Тебе что-то известно?

– Так. – Он неопределенно повел головой. – Я с вами, сэр.

– Тогда живо собирайся. Подхватим еще пару надежных людей и отправимся.

По дороге Росс выпытал у Дэрила все, что тот знал о Карле и Софии, и принялся качать головой.

– Неудивительно, что девочка сбежала. Но парень-то чего с ней увязался? Решил составить компанию?

Дэрил вспомнил, как тогда у дерева Карл защищал Софию. Наверное, и в этот раз решил защитить, балда. А Рик, надо полагать, теперь по потолку носится от беспокойства.

Возле тропы, ведущей в лес, собралась изрядная толпа. Дэрил окинул пристальным взглядом добровольцев: старичье, домохозяйки, какие-то сопляки, несколько мужиков посерьезней и покрепче, но черт их знает, сумеют ли они хотя бы собственную задницу найти. Всей этой шоблой пыталась командовать горластая тетка лет пятидесяти, державшая в руках ворох карт.

Росс отправил своих друзей, среди них, кстати, оказался и Уоттс, оставивший магазинчик на помощнике, к толпе, а сам, прихватив Дэрила, поперся дальше. Куда? Впрочем, стало понятно, когда Дэрил углядел неподалеку полицейскую тачку, к которой привалился Рик. Возле стоял, уперев руки в бока, его напарник.

– Привет, – кивнул Росс.

Рик, хотя был аж серым, умудрился послать ему и Дэрилу улыбку.

– Рад вас видеть.

Росс махнул рукой:

– Не старайся держать физиономию, не перед кем. Лучше скажи, что тут у вас.

Уолш попытался вклиниться, но не успел – Рик заговорил:

– Нашли недалеко от тропы мобильный Карла. Сейчас осматриваем то место. Несколько поисковых групп уже отправились, но пока тишина.

– Покажешь Диксону, где это?

– Дэрил? – Рик послал ему взгляд, полный надежды, и захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

– Чего бы вам не пойти на общих основаниях? – Уолш мотнул головой в сторону тетки, втолковывавшей что-то паре стариков. Хрен ли приперлись, если ничего не соображают? Еще и сами заблудятся, помощнички.

– Я следопыт, – буркнул Дэрил.

– Шейн! – Рик лишь слегка повысил голос, но его напарник заткнулся, не произнеся до конца даже первого слова. – Я покажу.

– Я с вами, – раздраженно вздохнул Уолш.

С вами – так с вами.

Пока Рик вел, Дэрил пытался углядеть хоть что-то на тропе. Бесполезно – как стадо прогнали. Придурки, отправившиеся на поиски раньше, разумеется, не подумали о том, что не нужно затаптывать следы.

– Когда пропали Карл и София? – спросил Дэрил.

– Между одиннадцатью утра и полуднем, – отозвался вместо Рика Уолш.

А сейчас полпятого. За это время можно усвистать к черту на рога.

Впереди показалась группа из двух помощников шерифа и еще парочки каких-то мужиков. Они рассматривали карту и о чем-то переговаривались.

– Хопкинс! – замахал Уолш. – Следопыта вам ведем.

Дать бы ему в морду!

Один из копов направился к ним навстречу.

– Росс, рад вас видеть. – Он протянул руку, и хозяин автомастерской ее пожал. – Следопыт, говорите?

– Привет, Хопкинс. Да, мой работник.

Коп окинул Дэрила пристальным взглядом, но сказал только:

– Покажу вам, где нашли мобильный.

Наконец-то нормальный разговор!

– Тогда оставляю вас. Присоединюсь к какой-нибудь группе. – Росс кивнул напоследок и пошел прочь.

Куст торчал в ярдах семи от тропы. Дэрил опустился возле на одно колено и принялся изучать траву. Снова натоптали, дебилы! Но все же поменьше. Он старался не обращать внимания на взгляды, буравившие спину. Да пусть хоть обсмотрятся, лишь бы не мешали! Так, где нужные следы? Пришлось встать, обогнуть куст, пройтись туда-сюда, когда, наконец, Дэрил углядел то, что нужно.

Девчонка была совсем легонькой, это он помнил, а вот пацан потяжелее, отпечаток небольшого ботинка нашелся в том месте, где земля пошла под уклон. Потом отыскался и второй след, едва видимый. Оба уводили вниз, и Дэрил направился туда же.

– Мы там были, – произнес один из мужиков. – Дальше ручей.

– И чего?

– Наверное, по нему пошли. Следов больше нет.

– Гляну еще раз.

Нет следов, ха! Не может быть, чтобы не было.

Дэрил медленно пошел вниз, Рик и Уолш – за ним.

Отпечатки подошв действительно заканчивались у воды. Последний, четкий – похоже, от сандалии, отыскался на кусочке топкой земли. Дэрил присел возле него на корточки и принялся озираться.

Ручей был неглубокий – утка вброд перейдет, и из воды то тут, то там торчали небольшие камни. По течению или против? Если ребятки собирались выбраться на шоссе, то идти надо направо. И наверняка большая часть групп ломанется туда. Дэрил же спешить не собирался. Он рассматривал камни. Вот тот слева – он прежде лежал иначе. Должен, как остальные, быть чистым, а на нем темнела тина. Дэрил перебрался к камню, снова присел.

– Как течет этот ручей?

– Сейчас. – Рик чем-то зашуршал за спиной. – Через полмили делает изгиб, течет параллельно шоссе, но потом уводит прочь.

Ага. Если бы Дэрил был не очень умной малолеткой, но все же достаточно сообразительной, чтобы посидеть над картой и немного пораскинуть мозгами, то попробовал выбрать не самый очевидный путь.

– Прогуляемся вдоль другого бережка в ту сторону.

Уолш не возразил, и Дэрил двинулся против течения. Другой берег зеленел густыми зарослями осоки. На всякий случай Дэрил не спускал с них глаз, хотя вряд ли дети полезли через них, наверняка нашли подъем поудобнее. Впрочем, в одном месте в осоке кто-то явно пошуровал. Дэрил остановился, оглядел поврежденные растения.

– Что-то нашел? – оживился Уолш.

– Девчонка или парень решили сорвать себе стебель на память.

– Черт, как ты это видишь?

– Да вот же – обломок торчит и листья мятые, а за этот стебель тянули сначала, но силенок не хватило. И, гляди, след.

У корней в грязи торчал смазанный, уже почти исчезнувший отпечаток босоножки. Если бы девчонка поставила ногу чуть ниже и надавила не так сильно, уже ничего не осталось.

– Блейк, Хопкинс. – Уолш взял рацию. – Гоните людей выше по ручью на противоположный берег.

Дэрил хотел было возразить, но промолчал.

Спустя полмили русло, как и обещал Рик, изогнулось. Нет, прямо здесь ребятки не полезут, хрен продерутся. Значит, дальше.

– Вот тут. – От русла вверх уводила каменистая тропка, и Дэрил начал подыматься.

Стало проще – местами след видели даже Рик с Уолшем. Детишки, похоже, особо не спешили, что давало преимущество.

– Сколько тут до шоссе?

Рик опять сверился с картой:

– Мили четыре.

Это если наискосок направо. Но следы вели налево.

– Твой парень левша?

– Нет.

– А девчонка?

Рик пожал плечами.

– Ведет она, и она левша, – объявил Дэрил.

Надо отдать Уолшу должное, он тоже сообразил.

– Так, что у нас дальше по карте? – Напарник Рика принялся водить по ней пальцем. – Если они возьмут влево, то заберутся в ту еще глушь.

– Не успеют. И тут какие-то дома. – Дэрил ткнул в строения через пару миль.

– Надеюсь, они к ним выберутся. – Рик потер переносицу. – Скоро начнет темнеть.

– Мы успеем. – Уолш положил ему руку на плечо.

Может, Уолш и не был таким плохим мужиком. И за друга здорово переживал. Чего Дэрил так на него взъелся? И сразу же вспомнилось, что в последний раз рассказал Рик. Нет уж, надо с таким напарничком держать ушки на макушке, пусть сейчас он и помогает.

– Хватит куковать. – Вышло грубо, ну и ладно! – Давайте дальше.

А сумерки и правда постепенно сгущались, но пока света хватало. Солнце спускалось к горизонту, и его лучи будто прошивали воздух между стволами. Дэрил, чертыхаясь, все чаще останавливался, разглядывал землю, присыпанную прошлогодней хвоей и поросшую новой травой. Предположим, дети проходили тут часа три назад. Даже если так, к этому времени они уже должны были устать и, кто знает, может, сообразить, что заблудились. Вот тут они задержались: Карл стоял, почти не двигаясь, а София металась из стороны в сторону. Наверное, решали, куда двинуться дальше. Еще пара миль, и они сделали привал. Девчонка устроилась на поваленной сосне, и теперь пацан принялся бродить вокруг нее.

– Эти идиоты хоть жратву с собой взяли? – не выдержал Дэрил. Хотя и так видно, что нет. Иначе наверняка оставили валяться какую-нибудь обертку.

– Без понятия, – ответил Уолш.

Значит, проголодались и хотят пить. Может, бутылку воды прихватили? Уж если вздумали поиграть в Натти Бампо?

Спустя еще милю лес расступился, и Дэрил выбрался к полуразвалившемуся домику.

– И где мы?

– На карте этого нет, – обрадовал Рик. 

Дэрил приложил руки рупором ко рту:

– София! Карл!

Тишина.

– Проверим дом? – предложил Уолш.

– Неа. Видно же, что никто уже давно внутрь не заходил. 

Дэрил и сам бы не рискнул сунуться в халупу – вдруг сложится прямо тебе на башку? И следы уводили прочь.

– Мы их нагоняем. – Он обернулся к Рику. – Если не твой пацан, так девчонка уже выдохлась. Весь день ведь чесали.

– Спасибо. – Рик улыбнулся, хотя на нем по-прежнему лица не было.

Солнце уже едва виднелось над деревьями, а Дэрил, Рик и Уолш все перлись и перлись. Время от времени Уолш принимался переговариваться по рации, объяснял, куда они идут, уточнял, что у других групп, хотя понятно было – ничего.

Дэрил признался себе, что устал. Оттого что все время пялился под ноги, оттого что, как ни хотел признавать, тоже психовал. Пару раз он терял след, приходилось возвращаться и начинать заново. Продвигались вперед они все медленнее, а поганые сумерки издевались, занавешивали лес.

– София! Карл!

Рик и Уолш тоже звали, чаще и чаще, но по-прежнему никто не отзывался.

– Фонарик? – предложил Рик.

Дэрил оторвал глаза от земли, огляделся и кивнул. Да, пора. У них, самое большое, полчаса, а потом станет как в погребе. Вот ведь занесло мелких засранцев! Кто же из них такой упертый? Дэрил поставил на девчонку.

– Карл! София! – изо всех сил крикнул Рик.

Тишина. Или…

– Еще раз! – Дэрил вскочил на ноги.

– Карл!..

– Там! – Уолш ткнул пальцем вправо.

– Не, не сходи со следа. – Дэрил прибавил шаг. – Давайте снова.

– Карл!

– София!

Не показалось! Теперь точно – не показалось!

Они рванули вперед, на едва слышный зов.

Наконец-то!

Дэрил, Рик и Уолш вывалились на небольшую полянку. Фонарики высветили старый пень и полусгнивший ствол возле. Усталый и перемазанный Карл стоял, сгорбившись, а на пне устроилась, скинув босоножки, София.

– Папа.

– Карл! – Рик бросился к сыну, обхватил его и стиснул.

– Пап, я… Ну, пап…

Дэрил же посмотрел на девчонку – та до сих пор даже не пошевелилась. Молча сидела, и лицо у нее было совершенно пустым. Мертвым.

– Черт, – негромко сказал Уолш, тоже глядевший в ее сторону.

Больше ничего и не скажешь. Черт.


	18. Наследство

София молчала всю обратную дорогу, не реагировала на попытки ее разговорить, кажется, только сильнее запираясь в себе. Дэрил хмурился, Шейн то бросал на девочку раздраженные взгляды, то косился на Рика – попробуй еще раз, ну же! Но тот лишь мотал головой. Не сейчас, не стоит, сделаешь только хуже. Карл тоже притих. Рик понимал, что сыну не по себе. Наверняка он разрывался между облегчением и виной, не знал, чего ждать. Рик обнимал Карла за плечи, словно тот снова мог исчезнуть. Им обоим тоже предстояла беседа, но потом. Сейчас важнее София.

Девочка сильно натерла ноги, едва шла, однако когда Рик попытался ей помочь, сжалась так, словно ее собрались ударить. Шейн начал что-то говорить, Дэрил же едва слышно выругался и просто взял Софию на руки. Рик думал, она станет вырываться, но девочка покорно позволила себя нести. По-прежнему молчаливая и неподвижная, как кукла.

На шоссе уже ждали машины.

– Ну, слава богу! – выдохнул Хопкинс, когда Рик и остальные выбрались из леса. – Целы или медиков звать?

– Целы.

– Так чего…

– Поехали в управление, – устало прервал его Рик.

Хопкинс посмотрел на Софию у Дэрила на руках и съежившегося Карла.

– А… Окей, поехали.

Уже было около полуночи, но в управлении собралась целая толпа: кажется, никто из сотрудников не отправился домой.

Миссис Пелетье при виде дочери вскочила со стула. Рик думал, она сразу же бросится к Софии, которая сейчас стояла возле Дэрила, но Кэрол отчего-то замерла, прижав руки к груди.

– София, – едва слышно шепнула она.

Рик обернулся. Лицо девочки исказилось. Она часто задышала, громко шмыгнула носом:

– Ненавижу тебя!

Рик ждал чего-то подобного, но все равно растерялся, как и люди вокруг.

– Ненавижу! – София стиснула кулаки. – И его тоже!

Ее голос звучал хрипло, почти сорвано, но она не рыдала, лишь дрожала всем телом. Кэрол же походила на молящуюся статую. В глазах у нее плескался страх пополам с обреченностью.

Вперед шагнула Аманда:

– София…

– Я снова сбегу! – почти всхлипнула та.

– София, – попробовал Рик. Его не услышали.

– Ты! – Девочка смотрела только на мать, словно других людей вокруг не существовало. – Ты все равно ничего не сделаешь! Никогда ничего не делаешь! Ты… ты трусиха!

Кэрол сжалась, а София, хотя ее уже едва не колотило, шагнула вперед:

– Трусиха! Ты… ненавижу… ты!..

Она уже рыдала – слезы стекали по красному лицу – и кричала, накручивала себя чуть не до визга. Ненавижу… тебя… его… опять сбегу… трусиха-трусиха-трусиха… Казалось, еще мгновение, София примется топать ногами, упадет на пол и забьется в истерике. Какого черта все стоят столбами, даже Аманда? Нужно прекратить!..

– Хей! – Дэрил? Тот выглядел непривычно бледным. Таким злым Рик, наверное, никогда его не видел. – Хей! Вы ж ее мать! Ответьте ей!

– Сэр… – начала Аманда, но Дэрил отмахнулся.

– Ну! Скажите!

Кэрол уже смотрела не со страхом – откровенным ужасом. Черт, Дэрил, не надо…

– Про… – Кэрол все-таки пошевелилась, и ноги у нее подкосились. Она рухнула на колени, и Рик подбежал, подхватил под локоть, с другой стороны присела Аманда, но Кэрол не дала себе помочь, поползла к дочери. – Прости… София, прости… умоляю… моя милая… Я…

Теперь уже плакала она, то обхватывала себя руками, то тянула их к дочери. Это было невыносимо, и Рика как раздирало изнутри от каждого «прости» и «прошу тебя». Он смотрел на растерянные лица вокруг, на белого как бумага, Карла, широко распахнувшего глаза. Да уведите его отсюда!

София вдруг резко отвернулась, подбежала к Дэрилу и обхватила того обеими руками. Она что-то забормотала, всхлипывая, а он растеряно смотрел поверх головы девочки на Рика.

Успокой ее – он мог только надеяться, что Дэрил сообразит, как это сделать. Давай, уж если ты вмешался! И уж если София тебе единственному доверяет. Дэрил неловко похлопал ее по плечу, а та лишь сильнее уткнулась лицом его в рубашку.

– Ну… не реви. Хватит. – Дэрил старался говорить мягче, у него не особенно получалось, но вроде София немного расслабилась, ее плечи слегка опустились.

Рик снова взял под локоть наконец-то замолкшую Кэрол.

– Мы поможем вам встать.

На этот раз она не сопротивлялась. Аманда кивнула, и они вместе подняли мать Софии с пола.

– Бла… благодарю вас.

– Шейн, – громко шепнул Рик, – принеси воды.

Но Хопкинс сообразил раньше, уже стоял рядом и протягивал стаканчик.

– Миссис Пелетье, выпейте.

Кэрол все еще дрожала, и стаканчик взяла Аманда.

– София, – позвала мать.

Плечи девочки снова напряглись, но она выпустила Дэрила. Тот что-то ей сказал, подтолкнул, и София с обреченным видом приблизилась. Глаза у нее по-прежнему были красными, губы все еще дрожали, однако выглядела она уже спокойнее. Слава богу!

– София, милая…

– Давайте я отведу вас в кабинет, – снова вступила Аманда. – Вам обеим надо поговорить. София, пойдем с нами. Ну же, дорогая.

Рик выпустил локоть Кэрол, но та сжала его запястье ледяными пальцами.

– Мистер Граймс…

– Я здесь, не волнуйтесь.

Они пошли вчетвером. Аманда попробовала положить руку на плечо Софии, и девочка тут же дернулась.

– Господи, – едва слышно произнесла Аманда и послала Рику внимательный взгляд. Все очень плохо. Вижу, молчаливо откликнулся тот.

Аманда устроила мать и дочь в одной из допросных. Не самая уютная комната, но в управлении не так уж много мест, где можно побыть наедине.

– Я принесу еще воды, а тебе, София, пластыри. И разыщу что-нибудь перекусить. Вы же обе целый день ничего не ели.

Ни Кэрол, ни София не откликнулись. Девочка сидела, сгорбившись, на стуле, и буравила взглядом пол, мать смотрела то на дочь, то на Рика.

– Кэрол, – позвал он. – Помните, что я говорил вам на стоянке?

– Мистер Граймс… – Она оборвала себя.

– Сейчас. – Рик похлопал по карманам, достал записную книжку и ручку. – Вот номер моего мобильного. Если вам будет что-нибудь нужно, звоните в любое время дня и ночи.

Кэрол поколебалась, но все-таки взяла протянутый листок.

– Мистер Граймс, – повторила она и опять замолчала, словно не зная, что сказать.

– Прошу прощения, – вмешалась Аманда, – но помощника шерифа Граймса ждет сын.

– О! – Глаза Кэрол расширились. – О, конечно… Карл… С ним ведь все хорошо? Боже, простите меня…

– Хорошо, миссис Пелетье, – мягко оборвала ее Аманда. – Карл в порядке. А я все же принесу вам что-нибудь перекусить. Я быстро.

Она почти выпихнула Рика из допросной и плотно прикрыла дверь.

– Ничего, что они остались одни?

– Это часть плана. На людях они точно друг другу ничего не скажут. Боже, Рик, – добавила Аманда уже другим голосом. – Ну что с тобой такое? Зачем ты ей дал свой телефон? Я понимаю, Карл дружит с этой девочкой, но не вмешивай сюда личное.

– Поздно. Уже вмешал.

Аманда покачала головой.

– Она должна написать заявление, а не названивать тебе, как в службу доверия!

– Думаешь, напишет?

Она тяжело вздохнула:

– Не знаю. Попробую уговорить. Но ты, мистер Добрый самаритянин, не вмешивайся. И придержи своего друга.

Рик потер переносицу.

– Дэрил здорово все испортил?

Аманда вздохнула еще раз:

– Не представляю, почему, но девочке, похоже, он нравится. Хотя я этому типу и прошлогодний снег не доверила бы.

– Это Дэрил нашел детей.

– Да, мне уже сообщили. Скажем так, вроде он не особенно навредил. Передай ему, чтобы больше не лез.

– Я уже понял.

– И, Рик, напоминаю, тебя это тоже касается.

Впрочем, смотрела Аманда сочувственно.

– Спасибо. Что бы мы без тебя делали?

– Были бы дикими пещерными мужиками, – она едва заметно улыбнулась. – Как обычно.

Когда Рик вернулся, Дэрила уже не было, а Карл сидел возле стола Шейна, пил из кружки, принадлежавшей самому Рику, воду и вяло жевал бургер.

– Блейк поделился запасами, – объяснил друг. – Как миссис Пелетье и София?

Рик тяжело опустился на стул.

– Аманда занялась своей женской магией. Будет обрабатывать миссис Пелетье, чтобы написала заявление.

– И каковы шансы?

Рик пожал плечами:

– Отличные от нулевых, но, судя по всему, не такие уж и высокие.

– Вот дерьмо!

– Шейн. – Рик покосился на Карла.

– Пойду руки помою, – пробормотал сын. Он отодвинул кружку, смял бумагу из-под бургера и кинул ее в мусорную корзину.

– И сразу назад, – приказал Рик. – Мы едем домой.

– Пап…

– Аманда и так меня выбранила. Хочешь, чтобы мать Софии написала заявление? – Карл кивнул. – Тогда не вмешивайся. Договорились?

– Да, сэр.

Шейн дождался, когда Карл отошел подальше, и хмыкнул:

– Ну и устроил твой Диксон шоу.

– Он не мой. Аманда сказала, это не навредило.

– Чего? Это ж черт-те что было! Особенно когда миссис Пелетье на колени грохнулась! Думал, от стыда сквозь землю провалюсь.

Рик ненадолго сжал зубы:

– Тогда какого дьявола все стояли соляными столпами?

– Ладно тебе, не заводись. – Шейн примиряюще поднял руки. – Мы устали и перепсиховали. И растерялись. Да, спасибо Диксону, что отыскал девочку. Видишь? Признаю его заслуги целиком и полностью. Хочешь с ним возиться – возись и дальше. Но, уж извини, никогда не пойму, с чего ты связался с этим алкашом.

– Что?

– Да птичка на хвосте принесла, как ты его, в хлам бухого, из байкерского бара выволакивал.

Да, в Кинге всегда было сложно сохранить хоть что-то в секрете.

– Дэрил не алкоголик, – покривил душой Рик.

– Окей, как скажешь. Но мой тебе совет – держи его подальше от миссис Пелетье и девочки.

– Аманда сказала то же самое.

– Ну вот!

Слава богу, вернулся Карл. Оставалось только попрощаться и поехать, наконец, домой. Напоследок Рик посмотрел в сторону кабинета, куда Аманда отвела Кэрол и Софию. Только бы все получилось!..

– Уверен, что не хочешь показаться врачу? – уточнил Рик, когда они вернулись домой и устроились на кухне. Сын резко помотал головой. – Окей. Тогда поужинаем, и спать. Завтра никаких прогулок. Ты под домашним арестом.

– А ты? – Карлу явно было не по себе, но он смотрел прямо на Рика. – В смысле, будешь ругаться?

– Надо бы, – признал он.

– Ты… ну, сильно беспокоился?

– Конечно! – Рик положил руки на столешницу. – Господи, Карл, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось…

– Я ж оставил записку.

– Спасибо, конечно. – Рик удержался и не стал теперь переносицу. – Почему ты выбросил мобильный?

– Это София. – Сын опустил взгляд. – Сказала, что нас так засекут. И если я его не выкину, она пойдет одна. Я не мог ее оставить.

– Она опять вела себя странно? – мягко спросил Рик.

– Сначала… она была очень расстроенной. И злой. Я все боялся, что она передумает, в смысле, решит удрать от меня и пойти одна. Потом София успокоилась. Знаешь, когда мы шли по ручью, это было весело.

– Рвали осоку?

Карл кивнул:

– Но лес все не кончался, и София опять стала психовать. Она здорово устала, а когда я предложил ей отдохнуть, снова разозлилась, правда, потом принялась плакать. Но все равно пошла дальше. Я видел, что она хромала, а София твердила, типа это фигня и не страшно, пока я не усадил ее на тот пень и не сказал, чтобы сняла босоножки.

Сын помолчал немного и добавил:

– Если честно, я испугался. Ну, когда совсем стемнело.

Захотелось привлечь его к себе и обнять, но Рик не пошевелился.

– Карл… – Если сказать «Ты еще ребенок», он обидится и будет прав. Поэтому Рик произнес другое: – Ты уже почти взрослый. Пора учиться просчитывать последствия поступков. Да, знаю, что это звучит занудно и банально, но так и есть. В этот раз нам повезло. Но если бы не Дэрил, закончиться все могло гораздо хуже.

– Я… понимаю. – И, кажется, Карл действительно понимал. – София считала, что все продумала, но мы заблудились.

– Я же учил тебя ориентироваться в лесу.

Сын неопределенно повел головой:

– Я говорил, что мы не туда идем, но София не верила. А потом настала ночь.

– В следующий раз берите компас и карту. И запас воды и еды.

– Ну, пап!

– И теплую одежду, – безжалостно закончил Рик. – С палаткой.

– Пап, я понял!

– Давно пора разобрать вещи на чердаке. И надо посадить семена, которые я купил.

– Но мы договорились с Энди…

– Никаких Энди! Ты под арестом, помнишь? Чердак и семена. Ты же не думал, что я буду только ругаться?

Карл обреченно кивнул.

– Я правда хотел как лучше. София ведь опять не сбежит?

– Будем надеяться на Аманду.

– А если ничего не выйдет?

– Тогда придумаем что-нибудь еще. – Пусть Аманда просила не вмешиваться, Рик уже не мог отойти в сторону. – Мы поможем Софии и Кэрол, обещаю.

– А мистер Диксон? – неожиданно выпалил сын.

– Дэрил? – Рик знал о его семье только из досье, но, похоже, у Дэрила тут было что-то личное. Что-то, связанное с матерью? – Он нравится Софии, да?

– Вроде. Шейн ругался, что он наговорил всякого миссис Пелетье. Но он нормальный, – признал, наконец, Карл.

Рик невольно улыбнулся.

– Дэрил нормальный, – подтвердил он. – И тоже переживает. Но он – не полицейский, так что может еще меньше нашего.

Сын нахмурился, и Рик добавил:

– Давай, наконец, ужинать. А то еще немного, и придется завтракать.

Карл не без облегчения кивнул.

Рик поднялся из-за стола, достал из холодильника остатки плантанов и включил микроволновку. Спасибо Дэрилу, Карл сидел на этой кухне, в этом доме, не пропал, не бродил до сих пор по лесу. Рик думал о проклятии, но едва не потерял сына так просто. Я не могу лишиться и его, шепнул он себе. Если я Карлом что-то случится… Хорошо, что Рик стоял к сыну спиной. Хорошо, что тот не видел, как у его отца до сих пор тряслись руки.

* * *

Рик некоторое время смотрел в потолок, соображая, почему проснулся. Мобильный! Он негромко позванивал и жужжал, подползая опасно близко к краю тумбочки. Дэрил? Снова пожары?

– Мистер Граймс? – раздался в трубке неуверенный женский голос. – Простите, я вас разбудила.

– Нет-нет. – Он резко сел на постели, соображая, что могло понадобиться Кэрол. На циферблате было шесть утра, значит, Рик проспал около четырех часов. – Что-то случилось?

– Я… Я вчера разговаривала с офицером Кэсс. Она такая приятная женщина.

– Да, Аманда – одна из лучших наших сотрудников.

– Она предлагала написать мне заявление, – Кэрол помедлила: – на Эда.

– А вы?

– Мне нужно было время. Я… – опять пауза, такая длинная, что Рик забеспокоился. – Я поняла, что мне надо все обдумать, мистер Граймс. Что нам с Софией пора о многом поговорить.

– Ваш муж возвращается сегодня?

– Да, вечером. – Трубка вздохнула. – Спасибо, мистер Граймс.

– За что? Кэрол, вам нужна помощь? Вам лучше не оставаться в доме.

– Есть одно место, не тут, в Атланте. Мы с Софией поедем туда.

– Там безопасно?

– Да. Там… я все обдумаю, – повторила Кэрол. И снова: – Спасибо вам. И… передайте мою благодарность мистеру Диксону.

– Конечно.

– Он тогда сказал правильно. – Голос в трубке дрогнул. – Я ее мать.

– Кэрол?

– Мы поедем, мистер Граймс. Пока Эд не вернулся.

– Вы…

Короткие гудки. Рик хотел перезвонить, но поразмыслил и отложил мобильный. Все правильно, Кэрол – мать. И наконец-то она хоть на что-то решилась…

– Как Карл? – спросил Шейн, стоило Рику зайти в управление.

– Наказан. Сидит дома и разгребает те завалы, что не удосужился разгрести я.

Друг широко улыбнулся:

– Ему душеполезно. Вы хоть поспали?

– Немного. – Рик потер лицо. – Влил в себя уже две чашки кофе, но, кажется, нужна третья.

– Окей, приятель. Садись за отчет, а я ее принесу.

Да, отчет о вчерашнем происшествии, который неплохо бы закончить до того, как они отправятся на патрулирование.

Но спокойно поработать не удалось. Рик успел наполовину набить отчет и сделать пару глотков уже остывающего кофе, когда тишину управления разорвал вопль:

– Где они?

– Что за черт? – Шейн тоже отвлекся от своего компьютера.

– Где, мать ее, моя жена?! И моя дочь?!

Рик поднялся со стула и увидел у входной двери крупную фигуру Эда Пелетье. А ведь он должен был вернуться только вечером! Путь мужу Кэрол пытались преградить Блейк и о’Рурк, но тот отмахивался, продолжая орать, и оглядывался.

– Где они?

– Эй, успокойся, приятель! – рявкнул Блейк. – Не в баре!

– Да по… – Пелетье оборвал себя, видимо, сообразив, что оскорблять помощника шерифа не стоит, но затем заметил Рика. – Граймс! – Он рванул прямо к столу. – Ты! Куда ты дел эту су… Кэрол?

– Хей! – Шейн вскочил на ноги. – А ну уймись!

– Отвали! Где моя дочь, Граймс?! Это ж твой сопляк вечно возле нее крутится, совсем ей мозги запудрил…

– Придержи язык, ублюдок!

– Чего? Мне соседи уже все рассказали. Слыш, Граймс, – Пелетье выпятил челюсть. – Где Кэрол, тебя спрашиваю! Она моя жена, мать твою! А София моя дочь! Увижу еще раз твоего щенка рядом…

Рик сам не понял, как оказался на ногах. Почему-то стало жарко, и перед глазами заколебалось марево.

– Только попробуй, Пелетье. – В голове звенело, и прочий шум: чьи-то голоса, шаги, скрип мебели, тонули в этом звоне. – Только попробуй! Не смей приближаться к моему сыну! Не смей даже заговаривать с ним!

– Хей, Рики…

– Выметайся отсюда!

– Да что ты…

– Попробуй его только пальцем коснуться, я…

– Мистер Пелетье, немедленно покиньте участок! – Аманда!

– Ах ты дря…

– Уходи по-хорошему, Пелетье, – донесся голос шерифа Хардинга. – А то прикажу арестовать тебя за угрозы офицерам при исполнении.

– Вы… – Муж Кэрол набычился, его физиономия покраснела. Пусть только попробует, пусть только… – Найду на вас управу! – выпалил он наконец. – И на тебя, ведьма! Что бы ты ни наговорила этой дуре Кэрол. И на тебя, Граймс. Все равно разыщу их!

Кто-то взял Рика за предплечье, потащил назад, но Пелетье уже развернулся и пошел прочь. Широкая спина, обтянутая темной рубашкой, качалась перед глазами, и хотелось, безумно хотелось ударить…

– Хей, Рик, ты как? – Шейн? Мгновение спустя Рик осознал, что это друг держит его за руку. – Все окей?

Пелетье, наконец, скрылся за дверью, и Рик ненадолго прикрыл глаза, тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от еще маячившей перед внутренним взором рубашки:

– Окей.

– Точно? Ты сам не свой. Думал, сейчас на него набросишься.

– Нет. – Рик еще раз тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки звона в ушах. – Конечно, нет.

– Вот урод! Не переживай, не полезет он к Карлу. Такие только орать способны.

– Бить тех, кто слабее, они тоже способны, – едва не выплюнула бледная от ярости Аманда.

Рик оглянулся: сослуживцы уже рассаживались по своим местам, косясь то на входную дверь, то на самого Рика, Шейна и Аманду. Шериф Хардинг, выглянувший из кабинета, ободряюще кивнул и снова скрылся у себя.

– Понимаю, ты переживаешь. – Аманда легко коснулась руки Рика, – но я тоже решила, что сейчас начнется драка. Может, тебе сегодня взять отгул?

– Спасибо, я уже успокоился. – Он попытался улыбнуться. – Правда.

И что на него нашло? Но стоило Эду Пелетье упомянуть Карла… Проклятье!

– Что, миссис Пелетье действительно пропала? – спросил Шейн.

Аманда пожала плечами:

– Мы вчера долго говорили, но она сказала, что им с Софией нужно домой. Черт, я уже думала, все впустую.

– Она… Кэрол позвонила мне рано утром, – признался Рик. – Благодарила и говорила, что ей нужно все обдумать. Упомянула о каком-то месте в Атланте.

– А! – похоже, Аманда сообразила, о чем речь. – Тогда все будет хорошо, Рик.

– Точно? – спросил Шейн. – Может, нужно ее предупредить?

Аманда покачала головой.

– Не надо, миссис Пелетье только испугается. Поверь, это надежное место, ее муж туда не доберется.

– Это шелтер? – прямо спросил Рик.

Аманда послала ему укоризненный взгляд:

– Это место, где ее успокоят и дадут необходимые консультации. И, мальчики, оно не для того, чтобы вы шлялись там под окнами. Поняли намек?

– Поняли. Куда уж яснее? – проворчал Шейн.

– Вот и отлично. Тогда давайте займемся делами. – Аманда пошла к своему столу.

Друг резко хмыкнул:

– Ох уж эти женские делишки. Только ставлю годовую зарплату, что наша мисс конгениальность здорово встревожилась.

– Если сочтет нужным, предупредит Кэрол сама. – Рик потер занывшую переносицу.

– Не нравится мне это. Что в этом чертовом шелтере могут? Ну наговорят миссис Пелетье, что все мужики – козлы, а толку-то?

– Шейн, не уподобляйся Бассету.

– Я, что, сказал, там одни лесбиянки и мужененавистницы?

– Теперь сказал.

– Ну тебя!

Рик опустился на свой стул.

– В любом случае и Кэрол, и Софии нужно перевести дух. И ты прав, такие, как Эд Пелетье, больше кричат, чем делают. В его интересах сейчас быть тише воды, ниже травы.

– Молодец, успокоил всех нас. – Шейн тоже уселся на свое место. – Какой же урод ему растрепал, а?

– Доброходов много. Хорошо, что Кэрол успела уехать.

– И не говори. – Шейн провел рукой по волосам. – Ну что, напарник, работаем?

– Работаем.

Остатки ярости развеялись, но вместо них в душе царапалась тревога, и Рик давил ее, заставлял себя успокоиться. За Карлом присмотрит Синди, она обещала, как обещала накормить обедом. А Фред не даст его в обиду. Кэрол и София в Атланте, Пелетье их там не потревожит, Рик сделал все, что мог. Но этого правда было достаточно?

* * *

И чего он опять вытворил какую-то херню? Кто потянул его за язык? Весь остаток ночи Дэрил и так, и эдак вертел в голове то, что наговорил миссис Пелетье, и каждый раз накатывал жгучий стыд. И от ощущения направленных на него взглядов, и от воспоминания о том, как София вцепилась тогда в Дэрила, а он стоял болван-болваном и не знал, что сказать и что делать. Ну какой из него защитник? Что девчонка навоображала? Выбрала бы лучше Рика!

Уолш совершенно правильно пялился на него, как на недоумка. И та девица, как ее… Аманда тоже смотрела так, будто Дэрил все испоганил. Вот зачем?.. Мерл бы животики надорвал от смеха. Дэрилина… Это бабские дела, пусть бабы сами разбираются. Но ублюдок-Пелетье был мужиком! Подстеречь бы его и набить морду! Но это не выход, только сам загремишь в тюрягу уже в третий раз.

Хуже всего, утром миссис Росс, и Розита, и Ти-Дог, и Джек – вообще все, кому мистер Росс растрепал о том, что случилось, глазели на Дэрила так… Будто у него вторая башка выросла! Да что они думали? Он им урод из балагана? Ебаный герой с трусами поверх штанов? Нифига! Дэрил же снова струсил, снова сбежал.

Ангелом, мать его, спасителем стала Дженни, позвонившая часов в одиннадцать. Что она посреди недели делала в Кинге, Дэрил не представлял, и тут племянница покойного колдуна принялась упрашивать подъехать и с чем-то там помочь. Хотелось отговориться хоть чертовым ленд ровером, но Дженни вдруг сказала:

– …записки…

– Чего? – переспросил Дэрил.

– Я добралась до записок дяди. У него в письменном столе было что-то вроде секретного ящика. Я нашла его еще на прошлой неделе, все выходные читала записи и решила, что тебе будет интересно.

– Конечно!

– Так ты заедешь? – обрадовалась Дженни. – И ты обещал рассказать мне про обереги!

Дэрил мысленно выругался на хитрожопых баб, но признал поражение:

– Окей, отпрошусь ненадолго.

Оставалось надеяться, что никто не успел растрепать ей последние сплетни.

…В магазинчике Дженни была одна, возилась на кухне.

– Купила по дороге паэлью, – объявила племянница колдуна вместо приветствия. – Будешь?

– Муж вообще в курсе, что ты тут?

– Да, хоть и ругался. – Дженни вытряхнула содержимое пакета на здоровенное блюдо и запихала в микроволновку. – Но у меня законный отгул.

– Слуш, это ж хрень какая-то.

– Что именно? – Миссис Морган Джонс сегодня была в том же светлом деловом костюме, в котором Дэрил увидел ее впервые. И прическа такая же деловая, и макияж. Городская дамочка. Менеджер. Что она тут забыла? – Если ты о том, что я мечусь между двумя домами, то…

– …не мое собачье дело.

Она тряхнула головой.

– Я не хотела грубить, извини. – Дженни подошла к столу и кивнула на стул. Дэрил уселся, хозяйка – тоже. – Я… – Она смущенно улыбнулась. – Ты прав, я немного запуталась. Фло такая милая и рассказывает безумно интересные вещи, но я не представляю, как… Понимаешь, у меня есть своя жизнь, я к ней привыкла. А теперь получается, что есть еще и другая – жизнь, которой жил мой дядя, которой живет Фло. И ты. Я пытаюсь их как-то… совместить, увязать друг с другом.

– Ни черта не выйдет.

– Наверное. – Дженни зачем-то покосилась на микроволновку. – И я не готова увешаться амулетами, напялить цветастую юбку, блузку, шаль… что там еще полагается?

– Это как раз необязательно, – усмехнулся Дэрил.

– Да, разумеется. Фло говорит, у меня может получиться.

Черт!

– Не может! – чуть не рыкнул Дэрил и сразу же попробовал сбавить тон. – В смысле, это не «может получиться». Оно либо есть, либо нет. И если нет, амулеты и шали не спасут.

– А если есть? – В голосе Дженни было напряжение.

– Проклятье, женщина, это твоя жизнь.

– Ты такой… – Она слегка поморщилась, – заносчивый.

Дэрил опустил глаза. Заносчивый? Об этом он никогда не думал. Шарлатаны, шепнул в голове голос матери. Ловцы теней. Фигляры. Но миссис Росс уже столько раз помогала ему, подсказывала.

Дэрил машинально прикусил ноготь на большом пальце.

– Слушай, от меня правда мало толку. И я всегда считал, что от этого одни проблемы. От этого и были только проблемы. Хочешь, чтобы у тебя вся жизнь пошла кувырком?

Микроволновка звякнула. Дженни вздохнула, поднялась со стула и принялась доставать тарелки, здорово напомнив Рика.

– Я не верю, что у тебя выйдет совместить, – сказал ей в спину Дэрил. – Чтобы муж, сын, менеджер – к чему ты там привыкла? – и ведьма.

Вот он и произнес это слово. Не просто «ведьма» – как шутка или оскорбление; не черные кошки, плащи, остроконечные шляпы, пестрые шали, хрустальные шары и дурацкие карты в праздничный день, а ведьма – настоящая.

– Как же Фло? – негромко спросила Дженни. – Она совмещает. У нее был муж, есть сын, подруги, – уже увереннее продолжила она. – Я хочу попробовать.

И что ответить? Что у Дженни нехилые шансы потерять работу, мужа, сына? Так не меньшие шансы, что не потеряет. С чего Дэрил вообразил, что у нее станет все плохо?

– Слушай, – он облизнул губы. – Я могу рассказать, что знаю, хоть это не слишком много. Но без понятия, будет ли толк.

– Фло говорила, есть простые вещи. – Дженни развернулась, поставила на стол тарелки с паэльей, – такие, что их может делать почти каждый. Вроде ведьминых бутылок.

– Не совсем так. Да, их каждый может сделать, но они будут отличаться. И от настоящих толку больше.

Она кивнула.

– Но это все так, баловство, – осторожно подбирая слова, продолжил Дэрил. – Есть другие вещи, серьезнее и опаснее.

– Большая сила подразумевает большую ответственность, – пророкотала чужим голосом Дженни, но Дэрил отмахнулся:

– Это не шутки. И дело даже не в том, что всегда что-то нужно взамен. Если ты умеешь делать… всякое, ты можешь делать как хорошее, так и плохое. И иногда разница между ними вот такая. – Он сжал указательный и большой пальцы и чуть-чуть их развел.

– Я взрослая женщина. – Она снова улыбалась. – И колдовство больше не преступление.

– Да ну тебя! Просто держи в голове, что это не игрушки.

– Обещаю.

И все-таки Дженни не верила, считала, наверное, что Дэрил пытался ее напугать. Да ни хрена! Рано или поздно она обожжется, кто бы и какими словами ни предупреждал.

– Ладно. Ты говорила про записки.

– Может, сначала паэлья?

– Я способен жрать и читать одновременно.

Дженни сдалась и ненадолго свалила из кухни. Дэрил слышал, как она зашебуршала в соседней комнате, потом вернулась, протянула потертый ежедневник.

– Вот. Это один из последних.

Паэлья оказалась вполне сносной, Дэрил жевал и переворачивал страницы, исписанные убористым, но четким почерком. Всякая фигня: заметки о погоде, фазы луны, какие-то приметы… А вот кое-что о том, чем мужик занимался на чердаке, это надо будет поизучать получше.

– «Послать К. с ее проблемой к Р.», – прочел Дэрил вслух. – Снова: «предупредить Р. о С.-с., нельзя помогать».

– Это ведь про каких-то людей?

– Похоже. Вот еще: «Не забывать, чем все кончилось для Б.». Или: «Уверен, что Г. и К. что-то знают. Это плохо». Или «М. с ними или нет?» А как тебе это? Твой дядя даже подчеркнул: «Не только колдуны выжили!», что он имел в виду?

– Надеялась, ты расскажешь.

Дэрил покачал головой:

– Я не знаю местных, а это здешние разборки. Гляди, кто-то с двумя инициалами. «Сегодня снова виделся с П.А.». – Он пролистнул несколько страниц. – «Согласился на просьбу П.А.». «Надо быть осторожными. Предупредил П.А.». Этого П.А. тут больше, чем остальных.

– Я тоже заметила. Близкий друг? Или колдун, с которым дядя работал?

– Обычно колдуны работают в одиночку. Чеееерт!

– Что? – Дженни вытянула шею.

– Так, фигня.

То место – Дэрил сначала не сообразил, о чем время от времени писал покойный колдун. «То место спокойно». «То место по-прежнему дремлет». «Был сегодня возле того места, ощутил возмущение, как и всегда в это время года». Последняя фраза датировалась октябрем. Получалось, Харди следил за развалинами в лесу! Дэрил отложил вилку и вернулся к самому началу дневника, стал переворачивать страницы уже медленно. Да, точно, бегал туда не реже раза в месяц и скрупулезно описывал свои ощущения. «Похоже, за мной следят» указал дядя Дженни в сентябре прошлого года. «Быть настороже!» – опять подчеркнуто. «Нужно узнать, сколько людей» – а это о чем? О слежке или чем-то другом?

– Кажется, у дяди под конец разыгралась паранойя, – заметила Дженни.

Или за ним действительно наблюдали. Если Рик прав и не только шериф в курсе осенних жертв, то пахнет это все очень погано.

– А тебе лично Харди никаких писем не оставлял?

Дженни помотала головой.

– Разобраться бы, кто эти Р., Б., П.А. и прочие, – нахмурился Дэрил.

– Думаешь, это важно?

– Ага. Может, поймем, что тут творилось.

Лицо Дженни стало сосредоточенным:

– Фло постоянно твердит, что Старый Кинг – плохое место. Но почему дядя жил именно тут?

Хороший вопрос. Приглядывал? Учитывая, что он следил за развалинами, похоже на то. Сам по себе и себе на уме, как сказала миссис Росс. И, кстати, ее фамилия как раз начиналась на «р».

– Я помозгую над этими записями?

– Конечно, читай сколько хочешь.

И надо еще раз осмотреть комнату на чердаке.

– Слушай, – Дэрила догнала еще одна мысль. – Ты насколько хорошо знала Харди?

– Если честно, мало знала. В смысле, в детстве дядя часто к нам заезжал, но когда я закончила школу и поступила в колледж, почти перестал появляться, а потом и совсем пропал.

Видимо, застрял тут, в Кинге. Но если Харди знал Дженни подростком, то мог определить, что у нее есть дар. Ведь колдун оставил магазинчик именно ей. Да, все больше этот магазинчик походил на этакую приманку. Загляни сюда, заинтересуйся, Дженни, и увязни. Продолжи то, что я не успел? Очень может быть.

Но лучше пока этого вслух не говорить. Сначала надо разобраться, что оставил после себя колдун.

* * *

Сегодня патрульную машину вел Шейн, хотя Рик подозревал, что тот тоже почти не спал этой ночью. Однако пока все было тихо – обычный мирный Кинг, словно вчерашние события только привиделись. Рик пытался бороться с дремой, и та то отступала, то накатывала вновь. Может, он чуть не вцепился в горло Эду Пелетье из-за проклятого недосыпа? Ни Шейну, ни Аманде тогда не показалось – Рик хотел ударить и, наверное, ударил бы, если отец Софии не ушел. Руки уже не дрожали, но пальцы словно помнили, как тогда сами собой сжались в кулаки. Странно, отвратительно и… Рик не то чтобы терпеть не мог драк, он ни разу не начинал сам, но не бежал от них: ни когда был подростком, ни когда стал помощником шерифа. Это последнее средство, если все остальное уже бессмысленно, а отступать некуда. «Ты только кажешься тихоней, Граймс» – кто же это сказал? Нет, не Хардинг, вроде, кто-то из его приятелей. Произнес и усмехнулся в седые усы, а Рик никак не мог понять выражения светло-серых, почти белых глаз: одобрение, упрек, предупреждение? Неважно! Стоило послушаться и взять отгул, успокоиться, побыть с Карлом. Сегодня уже поздно, но, может, завтра…

– Черт, это ж…

Рик встрепенулся, посмотрел вслед промчавшейся мимо машине:

– Что?

– Ща. – Шейн потянулся к рации. – Хей, Молли, можешь пробить мне по базе номер тачки?

– Диктуй! – радостно отозвалась рация.

Пока Молли проверяла, Шейн прибавил скорость и устремился следом за заинтересовавшим его автомобилем.

– Владелец – Эд Пелетье, – снова ожила рация.

– Спасибо, милая, я твой должник.

– С тебя свидание, засранец.

– Молли…

– Да-да, то самое. И никаких больше отговорок!

– Давай потолкуем, когда я вернусь в управление?

– Ах ты…

– Люблю тебя, милая. – Шейн вырубил рацию и покосился на Рика. – Куда это ублюдок ломанулся да еще так резво?

– Он не превышает скорость.

– Но прокатиться-то за ним мы можем?

Рик кивнул.

– Осторожнее, он нас заметит.

– Ничего подобного. – Шейн свернул в переулок, вырулил на параллельную улицу и снова нажал на газ. – Если чувак решил просто прокатиться, его дело, но если козел направился туда, куда я думаю, увидим его на Персиковой.

– В Атланту? Вряд ли он перехватит Кэрол – у нее фора несколько часов.

– Или он знает, куда та собралась.

– Его не пустят.

– Окей, мы проверяем догадку или делаем вид, что ничего не заметили?

– Конечно, проверяем.

Шейн довольно ухмыльнулся:

– И если появится причина тормознуть урода, воспользуемся.

Друг оказался прав – когда они добрались до Персиковой, то снова увидели машину Пелетье. Та доехала до самого конца и выкатила за пределы Кинга, направившись к шоссе на Атланту.

– Скоро наша юрисдикция кончится.

– Рано паникуешь, мы еще в пределах округа. И тут ограничение по скорости. Как думаешь, он делает больше шестидесяти миль в час?

Рик покосился на спидометр патрульной машины, опять посмотрел на автомобиль Пелетье:

– Кажется, нет.

– Но идет на пределе. Давай, урод, ты же спешишь! – В голосе друга был самый настоящий азарт.

– Шейн, он нас увидел.

Не мог не увидеть – на дороге было только две машины.

– Тогда просто прокатимся мимо, а потом придумаем… Пелетье сдурел?

Автомобиль мужа Кэрол вдруг рванул вперед, и кому угодно стало бы ясно, что ни о каких шестидесяти милях в час речи больше не идет.

Растерянность Шейна уже развеялась, он по-волчьи ухмыльнулся:

– Тебе же хуже, придурок! Так, Рики, тут где-то стоял радар, он точно должен был зафиксировать превышение.

– Сейчас пошлю запрос.

Друг тем временем включил громкоговоритель:

– Белый шевроле блейзер ка эл эм ноль четыре четыре шесть! Остановитесь! Вы превысили скорость! Повторяю… Нет, он точно сдурел!

Вместо того чтобы ехать по прямой, Пелетье резко свернул на узкую дорогу, уводящую в лесок неподалеку. Неужели решил сбежать от погони? Рик оторвался от спинки кресла, насколько позволял ремень безопасности, вгляделся в стремительно удалявшийся автомобиль. Что такое с Пелетье? Типы вроде него обычно трусы, отчего же он так осмелел?

– Чертова дорога! – ругался тем временем Шейн, и Рик его понимал – муж Кэрол выбрал удачное место, чтобы оторваться: здесь хватало и поворотов, и развилок. – Ничего, скотина! Впаяем тебе и за превышение, и за неподчинение!

Машина Пелетье вильнула на крутом повороте так, что Рику показалось, что улетит в кювет, но удержалась и понеслась дальше.

– Он обдолбанный? – Шейн вынужденно сбросил скорость. – Где этот ублюдок?

Сразу за поворотом дорога разветвлялась, и обе полосы асфальта почти сразу изгибались снова. Рик посмотрел сначала направо, потом налево. Ничего, лишь сплошная стена из сосен.

– Зови подмогу, – распорядился он. – У нас уже полно поводов.

– Сейчас. Куда сами поедем? Направо?

– Если Пелетье действительно намылился в Атланту, то направо.

– Окей. – Шейн снова поехал быстрее. – У нас еще с пяток миль до границ округа. Потом придется подключать соседей.

– Значит, подключим.

– Хочу видеть этого урода за решеткой. – Азарт в голосе друга сменила злость. – И хочу сам его поймать. Хей, а ты разве нет?

– Конечно, хочу. Но нам тоже сейчас нельзя облажаться.

– Да понимаю я! С этого урода станется заявить, что мы его преследовали.

Следующие полчаса принесли не слишком много толку. Шевроле Пелетье заметил патруль из соседнего округа, но тоже упустил. От этой новости Шейн едва не заскрежетал зубами. Рик и сам злился, одновременно осознавая, что злиться ни в коем случае нельзя. А если Пелетье действительно знает, куда именно отправились Кэрол и София? А если это место не такое уж безопасное? А если, не дай бог, у Пелетье с собой оружие? Рик молился, чтобы до такого муж Кэрол не додумался, но тогда какого черта удирает? Чушь, идиотизм, безумие!

Пока Шейн ругался по рации, Рик достал мобильный и набрал номер Кэрол.

– Телефон отключен или абонент находится вне зоны доступа, – равнодушно сообщил механический голос.

Хуже не придумаешь!

У границы округов Шейн ненадолго притормозил, перебросился парой слов со здешним патрулем – Рик даже помнил обоих мужчин, как-то они участвовали в совместной операции.

– Ну как?

– Передали по цепочке дальше. Если доберется до Атланты, местные копы там его перехватят. Мы сами? Возвращаемся или как?

– Хардинг приказа возвращаться не давал, – заметил Рик. – Мы занимаемся нашими прямыми обязанностями, а коллеги нам помогают.

– Люблю тебя за основательность, – довольно улыбнулся Шейн. – И преступник наш, с чего это нам отдавать его другим? Свяжусь с Молли, скажу, что продолжаем преследование.

До Атланты оставалось всего ничего, когда по рации сообщили, что белый шевроле засекли на Рузвельт хайвей.

– Теперь не уйдет, – пообещал друг, кажется, больше себе, чем Рику.

Похоже, удача в этот раз оказалась на их стороне – впереди снова замаячила знакомая машина. Ехала она неровно, то и дело виляя капотом, хорошо, что других автомобилей вокруг было немного.

– Белый шевроле блейзер ка эл эм ноль четыре четыре шесть! Остановитесь! – донеслось откуда-то сбоку.

– А вот и местные, – не без досады буркнул друг.

Патрульная машина со знаком департамента полиции Атланты на боку поравнялась с ними, один из копов, чернокожий мужчина, кивнул и показал в окне руку с задранным большим пальцем.

– Конечно, все просто охренеть. – Тем не менее, Шейн повторил жест.

Шевроле устремился к съезду, но далеко не уехал, затормозил. Полицейские тоже сбросили скорость, как и сами Рик с Шейном – впереди дорогу перегораживала еще одна машина: дверцы распахнуты, пистолеты наставлены прямо на автомобиль Пелетье.

– Давай! – Друг остановил машину, выскочил, доставая на бегу пистолет. Рик выбрался за ним, тоже поднял оружие.

– Выходи! – командовал тем временем чернокожий полицейский. – С поднятыми руками!

Со своего места Рик видел только темный силуэт внутри шевроле. Он завозился, словно Пелетье никак не мог решить, что делать. Наконец, дверь со стороны водителя распахнулась. Муж Кэрол выбрался наружу, резко взмахнул руками, едва не упал, но успел ухватиться за крышу.

– Пьян, – выдохнул напарник чернокожего полицейского.

– Граймс! – рявкнул Пелетье. Он оттолкнулся от машины и сделал несколько шагов в сторону Рика. – Ты… сучка Кэрол!

Полицейские у него за спиной начали осторожно приближаться, но Пелетье смотрел только на Рика.

– Все… знаю. Шлюха! Крутила с тобой за моей спиной, да?! – Его как колотило то ли от алкоголя, то ли от гнева, а может, от всего сразу. – Я понял! А твой сучонок возле Софии, да? Она моя, слышишь? Обе мои!

Какой же ублюдок! Какой же… Кэрол в безопасности, Кэрол уехала утром, как предчувствовала, Кэрол… С ней и Софией все хорошо, черт побери! А этот… Шейн прав – ублюдок.

– Что она тебе наговорила? – орал Пелетье. Его голос стал пронзительным, едва не сорвался на визг, и, как утром, зазвенело в ушах. – Стервы! Я… доберусь, я… Тупая сука! Убью! Слышишь, убью!!

Пелетье нагнул голову, как бык, и понесся вперед.

– Хватай! – рявкнул кто-то.

Перекошенная от ярости бордовая физиономия была совсем рядом, блестела, казалась маской. Красные от полопавшихся сосудов глаза, раззявленный рот. Вуииии… Оно вворачивалось в уши, словно било изнутри головы, от накативших духоты и жара прошиб пот. Ублюдок-ублюдок-ублюдок-ублюдок… Скотина, тварь!.. Такое не должно существовать! Не должно! Сгори…

– Пусти!

Физиономия-маска пропала. Пелетье извивался на земле, а сверху навалились, заломив ему руки, напарник чернокожего полицейского и лысый здоровяк. Женщина еще целилась, хотя было ясно, что все кончено.

– Зачитать этому козлу права? – зло бросил чернокожий полицейский. – Он же вообще ничего не соображает.

Пелетье то принимался громко скулить, то снова разражался бранью, ставшей совсем бессвязной.

– Придется, Франко. Порядок есть порядок. Лейтенант нам головы откусит, если не соблюдем. – Здоровяк надел на Пелетье наручники. – Ну что, МакГинли, подымаем?

Полицейские ухватили мужа Кэрол за предплечья, рывком поставили на ноги. Тот покачнулся, повис у них на руках.

– Устрою… – пробормотал Пелетье. – Сука… пожалеет. Ты… тоже. – И затих окончательно.

Женщина убрала пистолет в кобуру, послала Шейну и Рику любопытный взгляд.

– Шеперд, – представилась она. – Ликари, – Здоровяк при этих словах коротко кивнул, – Франко, МакГинли.

– Помощник шерифа Граймс, помощник шерифа Уолш, – представился Рик. Ощущение жара пропало, но во рту отчего-то разливался мерзкий металлический привкус. Что, черт подери, опять накатило? Рик удержался, но как же хотелось… Чего?!

Рация на предплечье Шеперд ожила.

– Да, мэм, – отозвалась женщина-полицейский. – Конечно. – Она снова посмотрела на Рика и Шейна. – Прошу проследовать за нами в участок для заполнения всех необходимых бумаг. Капитан Хэнсон ждет.

Рик и Шейн переглянулись. Учитывая, о чем только что орал Пелетье, грядущий разговор с местным начальством грозил стать непростым. Чертовски сложным.

* * *

Капитан Хэнсон оказался полноватым мужчиной немногим старше Рика и Шейна. Он сидел за столом, заваленным бумагами, и время от времени проводил рукой по короткому ежику волос.

– Ну и дельце. – Полицейский покачал головой. Впрочем, смотрел он на помощников шерифа из Кинга без неприязни. В небольших умных глазах было только любопытство, и Рик счел это хорошим знаком.

– Разрешите войти? – раздался за закрытой дверью кабинета ровный женский голос.

– А вот и лейтенант Лернер, – отчего-то капитан Хэнсон подмигнул и добавил уже громче. – Разрешаю.

Вошедшая женщина смотрела только на своего начальника. Невысокого роста, с аккуратным пучком, из которого не выбивалось ни волоска. А на форме, кажется, ни единой складки. Рик был уверен, что видел лейтенанта Лернер раньше. Но где?

– Сэр! – Та приподняла подбородок. – Разрешите доложить.

– Можно без таких церемоний.

– Сэр. – Теперь в голосе скользнуло неудовольствие, но тут же пропало. Видимо, лейтенант решила, что нечего выказывать начальству неодобрение перед посторонними. – Задержанный еще не пришел в себя. Как только очнется, возьмем у него анализы для экспертизы. В машине найдены права на имя Эда Пелетье, и…

– Лейтенант, – мягко прервал ее Хэнсон.

– Этот человек действительно Эд Пелетье, – произнес Рик.

– Мне доложили, о чем он кричал, когда его задерживали, помощник шерифа Граймс. – Капитан по-прежнему излучал одну лишь доброжелательность.

Шейн открыл рот, но Рик покачал головой. Хотя они с полицейскими из Атланты коллеги, откровенничать не стоит.

– Я действительно знаком с супругой задержанного. Она была учительницей моего сына в начальной школе.

Хэнсон кивнул, словно подбадривая. Лейтенант Лернер же буравила Рика и Шейна пристальным взглядом и явно считала их чертовски подозрительными.

– Однако наши действия не имеют никакого отношения к этому факту. Мистер Пелетье превысил скорость, а когда мы потребовали, чтобы он остановился, попытался скрыться. Учитывая, как он вел машину, мы с напарником решили его задержать.

– Несомненно, вы поступили правильно, – улыбнулся Хэнсон. Все просто: он хороший полицейский, а лейтенант Лернер – плохой. Когда Рик и Шейн играли по той же схеме, плохим полицейским обычно становился друг.

– Мистер Пелетье, как мы поняли, ехал за женой и дочерью, – нахмурилась лейтенант.

Не надо быть провидцем, чтобы догадаться, что после произошедшего Пелетье наймет адвоката, значит, подробности все равно выплывут. Если бы только Кэрол написала заявление! Но пока его нет, обвинения останутся лишь словами.

– Мистер Пелетье отсутствовал в Кинге несколько дней. Вчера его дочь София Пелетье сбежала из дому.

Хэнсон послал своей подчиненной взгляд, такой быстрый, что Рик не успел разобрать его выражение.

– София дружит с моим сыном. Они сбежали вместе.

– Сочувствую. – Дежурная фраза была подчеркнуто дежурной.

– Вечером нам удалось их найти. Утром миссис Пелетье вместе с дочерью уехали в Атланту. Когда мистер Пелетье вернулся и не застал их дома, то пришел в управление и принялся угрожать.

– Этому есть свидетели? – деловито уточнила лейтенант.

– Все, кто в тот момент находился в управлении.

Снова обмен взглядами.

– Прошу уточнить, помощник шерифа. Ваш сын сбежал вместе с девочкой. Потом ее отец устроил скандал. Спустя несколько часов вы попытались его арестовать. – Тон у лейтенанта Лернер по-прежнему был ровным.

– Хей, послушайте…

– Шейн, – предупреждающе произнес Рик. – Радар зафиксировал, что мистер Пелетье значительно превысил скорость. На остальные вопросы, касающиеся наших действий, мы ответим непосредственному начальству.

– Разумеется. – Серьезно кивнул Хэнсон. – Полагаю, нам надо связаться с миссис Пелетье.

Теперь нужно быть очень осторожным.

– Мы можем только предполагать, где сейчас миссис Пелетье.

– Франко считает, что мистер Пелетье знает, где его супруга, – заметил Хэнсон.

Теперь пришел черед Рика и Шейна переглядываться.

– Вероятно, здесь поблизости есть шелтер, – рискнул Рик.

Лейтенант Лернер приподняла брови, но этим и ограничилась, зато капитан нахмурился.

– Какое любопытное дело, – наконец изрек он. – Что же, тогда мы после заполнения всех необходимых бумаг и анализов передадим задержанного вам, а позже свяжемся с вашим начальством.

– Благодарю, сэр.

– Пока вы ждете, – уже менее деловым тоном продолжил Хэнсон, – предлагаю перекусить – совсем рядом неплохая забегаловка. Мои подчиненные вас проводят.

А заодно присмотрят и присмотрятся.

– Спасибо.

Капитан кивнул еще раз, и Рик счел это позволением идти. Прежде чем дверь за ним с Шейном закрылась, Рик успел заметить, как лейтенант уселась на стул напротив своего начальства. Все-таки где он видел ее раньше?

В сопровождающие им выделили двоих полицейских: смуглого и совершенно безволосого Лэмсона и его напарника Тайлера.

– Можно просто Боб, – тут же протянул руку Лэмсон.

– Шейн. – Друг пожал ее. – А это Рик. Эта ваша забегаловка и правда отличная?

– Буррито там самый лучший в районе, – отозвался напарник Лэмсона и представился: – Стив.

– Тогда веди, Моисей, народ израильский. Нам бы сейчас не помешала манна небесная.

Стив рассмеялся:

– Чувак, это лучше манны.

Буррито действительно оказался вкусным. Лэмсон посоветовал попробовать здешнюю энчиладу, и они не стали отказывать.

– Что, оценили нашего лейтенанта? – усмехнулся Тайлер.

– Отмороженная она у вас немного, – заметил Шейн.

Полицейские переглянулись.

– Есть такое, – протянул Тайлер. – Суровая, но справедливая.

– Капитан Хэнсон, как мне кажется, хороший начальник, – закинул удочку Рик, и его тут же заверили, что так оно и есть. Определенно, капитана здесь любили больше лейтенанта.

В общем-то, обед получился неплохим, хотя обе стороны сами старались говорить только на отвлеченные темы, но при этом пытались прощупать друг друга. У Лэмсона тоже оказался сын, помладше Карла, а его напарник оживленно обсуждал с Шейном Атланта Брейвз, уступивших в прошлом году Сент-Луис Кардиналс. Тайлер горячился и утверждал, что теперь они выиграют.

– Обязаны выиграть! – твердил он. – А то такое позорище в сентябре было! Если продуют, перестану за них болеть.

Рик слушал вполуха, он увлекался бейсболом не так сильно, как Шейн. Можно сколько угодно убеждать себя, что нужно отвлечься, но тревожные мысли из головы так просто не выкинуть. То, что Пелетье заполучил большие неприятности с полицией, успокаивало мало, ведь муж Кэрол наверняка попробует устроить ответные. Посмотрим, что у него выйдет и выйдет ли. Рик ни мгновения не жалел о погоне – Пелетье надо было остановить. А Кэрол… только бы она снова не сдалась!

– …аквариум… – донеслось до Рика.

– Что?

– Говорю, водил недавно сына в Аквариум, – сказал Лэмсон. – Твой парень там бывал?

Рик машинально кивнул. Конечно же! Он, наконец, вспомнил, где видел лейтенанта Лернер. В Аквариуме Джорджии! Это она тогда сидела за одним столиком с Бэт Грин.


	19. Тревоги

Как часто бывает, нервотрепку последних дней сменило затишье, разумеется, относительное. Эд Пелетье, вернувшись из Атланты, затаился. В ближайшее время его ждал суд на вождение в пьяном виде и сопротивление полиции, но муж Кэрол, как Рик и предполагал, грозился ответным иском на произвол. Увы, у Пелетье нашлись деньги на залог, так что он не сидел за решеткой, а заперся дома. Пусть там и остается, главное, чтобы не вздумал приблизиться к Карлу.

– Слышал, что вытворила подружка Брукса? – спросил как-то во время перерыва Хопкинс.

– Это тот, кто едва не сгорел? – Рик покачал головой.

– Он самый. – Хопкинс поморщился. – Забрала заявление и теперь денно и нощно вокруг него хлопочет. Ах, он бедненький и несчастненький. Живет этот урод теперь у нее, кстати. Черт, не понимаю я женщин!

– Не все такие.

– Это да. Мэри, хоть замахнись я на нее, тут же вещички запакует и свалит вместе с Кейси. Хей, Рик, взбодрись. Миссис Пелетье и девочка сейчас в безопасности.

Пока в безопасности. А что потом?

Сам не зная, почему, после работы Рик заехал на кладбище, постоял недолго у могилы жены Хардинга, посмотрел на еще свежий букет, лежавший на плите, и подошел к могиле Лори.

Последнее время жена не являлась ему во снах. Впрочем, Рик и не видел снов после Атланты. Он опустился на корточки, провел кончиками пальцев по нагретому за день камню.

– Ты сказала: «Сожги его». О ком ты говорила?

Деревья шелестели под ветром, где-то далеко надрывно кричала птица. И все.

– Я боюсь, – признался Рик. – Не за себя, за Карла, и чем дальше, тем больше. Как думаешь, может, отвезти его к твоим родителям?

Последний раз он видел отца и мать Лори через некоторое время после того, как вышел из комы. Разговора не получилось: Рик с трудом стоял, тело, которое он едва заставлял снова себе подчиняться, стонало от напряжения и усталости, Нэнси то плакала, то, послав очередной жалостливый взгляд, принималась умолять, наконец, усесться, а Тед хмурился, словно Рик был виноват в смерти его дочери. Разве не так? В каком-то смысле. Тед обещал позвонить, но так и не сдержал слово. Рик тоже не набирал их номер. Две открытки в год – на рождество и день рождения Карла, больше никаких вестей.

– Лори, – позвал Рик. – Я не сдался. Я найду того мотоциклиста, обещаю. Как только мы с Дэрилом разберемся с проклятием, снова примусь искать.

Интересно, понравился бы Лори Дэрил? Вряд ли. Сначала точно не понравился. Но потом она узнала бы его получше.

– Шейн скажет, что я рехнулся.

Рик представил, как Шейн хмурится, начинает выговаривать. «Рики, ты сдурел? Если это всплывет…» Что будет, если всплывет?

– Скандал, – произнес Рик вслух.

И, что гораздо хуже, все это выплеснется на Карла. «А ты как думал?», хмыкнул невидимый Шейн: «Решил на старости лет прогуляться по другой стороне улицы».

«Я не пидорас», постоянно твердил Дэрил. Тогда кто? И кто сам Рик, если, кажется, уже не мог обходиться без коротких встреч, без тела Дэрила рядом, ощущения спокойствия и уверенности, что оно дарило?

– Мистер Граймс? – окликнул его женский голос.

Рик поднялся, одернул брюки и встретился взглядом с учительницей Карла, той самой мисс Четвертый размер. Мисс Шелдон, поправил он себя. Хорошенькая, что признали все сотрудники управления, хотя вечно суровое выражение лица делало ее старше. А может, она и хотела выглядеть старше, чтобы не слышать постоянно «Слишком молода для учительницы».

– Добрый вечер.

– Добрый вечер, – откликнулась та. В руках у нее был небольшой букетик белых цветов.

– Я думал, вы не из Кинга.

– Здесь жила семья моей матери. Мама уехала сразу после школы, а я вернулась. Сама не ожидала.

Рик кивнул в сторону дорожки, и они с мисс Шелдон пошли по серым плитам, проложенным среди могил.

– Я слышала про вашего сына и Софию Пелетье. Это ужасно, сочувствую.

– Спасибо.

– Я не привыкла к маленьким городкам. – Учительница Карла смотрела на могилы, словно считала их взглядом. – В Атланте люди держат дистанцию, здесь всем до всего есть дело. Порой кажется, что ты ни сделаешь, завтра это будут обсуждать на другом конце Кинга.

– Тут хорошие люди. Большей частью.

Мисс Шелдон коротко усмехнулась:

– Я знаю о своем прозвище.

Грудь у нее действительно была монументальной, и Рик поспешил отвести взгляд.

– Может, я свыкнусь. Но пока от этого неуютно. И пожары…

– Вы живете в другом районе.

– Не слишком утешительно. Мистер Граймс, – она остановилась, – простите, если была чересчур резкой, когда разговаривала с вами об эссе Карла.

Да, тот разговор вышел не слишком приятным. Мисс Шелдон твердила, что день города – радостный праздник, конечно, ваш сын может затронуть такую тему, но вы ведь понимаете… Рик мысленно соглашался, но качал головой.

– Лучшие эссе будут зачитывать во время праздника. – Мисс Шелдон сосредоточенно свела брови. – Я проглядывала материал, который успел собрать Карл. Он талантливый мальчик, эссе получится хорошим. Но… – Она передернула плечами.

– Вы думаете, что даже если оно победит, его решат не зачитывать.

Учительница резко кивнула:

– Объективно это будет несправедливо, и Карл это поймет.

– Эссе еще не написано. А жизнь вообще несправедливая штука.

Мисс Шелдон продолжала хмуриться, и Рик невольно улыбнулся:

– Я вам не нравлюсь.

Она поджала губы и стала похожа типичную вредную училку:

– Мои личные предпочтения никак не влияют на отношение к ученикам.

– Разумеется. Я не хотел вас обидеть.

Кажется, мисс Шелдон смягчилась:

– Вы тоже простите. Мне уже несколько раз делали замечание, что я слишком резкая. Но я не привыкла в глаза говорить одно, а за спиной – другое.

Вряд ли она здесь приживется. В месте, где люди знают друг о друге все или почти все, надо лавировать.

– Подскажите, Тимми Блейк – родственник помощника шерифа Блейка?

Рик мотнул головой:

– Как ни странно, нет. Даже не дальний. Блейки, которые предки Тимми, живут тут больше ста лет, а дед помощника шерифа перебрался сюда полвека назад. И оба семейства по этому поводу друг друга недолюбливают.

– Понятно. – Мисс Шелдон опять негромко усмехнулась и пошла дальше по дорожке. – Похоже, я допустила бестактность.

– Не вы первая.

– Перед каникулами я разговаривала с отцом Тимми. Он держался очень высокомерно, а мои сотрудники перед ним едва ли не лебезили.

– Эти Блейки считаются весьма уважаемой семьей в отличие от пришлых выскочек. Несмотря на все проделки Тимми.

– Это лицемерие, мистер Граймс. Стоило мистеру Блейку уйти, как о нем принялись говорить гадости. Его семью ненавидят так сильно, что я ощущала это почти физически. Что не помешало директору выговорить за мое поведение. Слишком вызывающее.

Если мисс Шелдон держалась с Джеймсом Блейком так же, как когда беседовала с Риком, неудивительно.

– Вы молоды и вы чужая. Первое проходит, со вторым сложнее.

– А ваша семья? Тоже старожилы?

– Нет, я вроде Блейка, который выскочка. Третье поколение.

Теперь учительница Карла улыбнулась искреннее.

– Но вас считают своим.

– Поверьте, если мне приходится выписывать штраф тому же Блейку, который столетний, то тут же припоминают. И я рос на глазах этих людей, так что для некоторых я по-прежнему тот самый мальчишка Граймсов, а не помощник шерифа.

– Не уверена, что привыкну к такому. Мы на месте. – Мисс Шелдон сошла с дорожки и приблизилась к старой могильной плите, едва видневшейся среди травы. Учительница Карла аккуратно положила букет и выпрямилась.

– Ни разу не видела дедушку и бабушку, – призналась она, – даже на фото. Мама разорвала с семьей все связи.

– Бывает.

– Бывает, – эхом откликнулась мисс Шелдон. – Могилу деда я так и не отыскала. Сама не знаю, зачем решила сюда заглянуть.

– Дом остался?

– Нет. Мне сказали, его снесли в девяностых. Сейчас там стоит новый дом и живет новая семья. Часто говорят о тяге к корням, но когда я съездила на ту улицу, то ничего не ощутила.

– Но вы съездили.

– Из-за мамы. Пыталась понять, как она тут жила и почему сбежала. Думаю, теперь частично понимаю.

– И все-таки это хорошее место, – заметил Рик, и в голове тут же эхом отдались слова шерифа Хардинга, сказанные на этом же кладбище.

– Вы отец моего ученика и по-прежнему не слишком мне нравитесь, так что я не буду приглашать вас выпить. – Сейчас она улыбалась широко и заразительно. Красивая улыбка, превратившая ее в совсем юную девушку.

– Конечно. – Рик приложил кончики пальцев к шляпе. – Хорошего вечера, мисс Шелдон. И удачи.

– Вам тоже, мистер Граймс.

Он кивнул ей напоследок и пошел прочь. Хорошая девушка. Но Кинг – место, в котором они все находились – оно действительно хорошее? Рик уже не был в этом уверен.

* * *

– Не могу, я занята, – Розита даже не подняла голову от компьютера, на котором что-то печатала.

Джек, опиравшийся обоими локтями на стойку ресепшена, негромко вздохнул:

– А в субботу?

– Я уже обещала Фло.

Дэрил постарался не хмыкнуть, чтобы несчастный ухажер не решил, что над ним издеваются. Розита и так, похоже, вознамерилась раскатать его в тонкий блин. Вообще-то, Дэрил не собирался подслушивать или вмешиваться, но зашел в офис, чтобы объявить, что трейлер Дейла, наконец, отремонтирован, и узрел это безобразие.

– А воскресенье? – не желал опускать флаг Джек.

– Я должна помочь миссис Ферфакс по дому, – нанесла смертельный удар Розита и таким же ровным тоном добавила: – Привет, Дэрил. Что у тебя?

– Мы отремонтировали виннебаго.

– Отлично. – Розита улыбнулась, добив Джека окончательно. – Тогда подготовлю все бумаги и счет. Что-то еще?

– Да. Мистер Росс передал, чтобы ты проверила, что с оплатой за ремонт той развалюхи, ситроена АМИ.

– Подожди секундочку.

Розита принялась деловито рыться в компьютере, а Джек издал еще один вздох, совсем печальный, оттолкнулся от стойки и поперся к выходу.

– Нашла. Седан семьдесят восьмого года, да? Мистер Росс любит возиться со старыми машинами.

– Типа того. Вроде как вызов.

– Владелец обещал платить за ремонт частями. Первые две уже отдал, третью задерживает. Позвонить ему?

– Мистер Росс сам позвонит.

– Окей.

Дэрил помедлил, и Розита послала ему вопросительный взгляд:

– Считаешь, я слишком жестокосердна?

– Твое дело.

– Именно. Мое. – Она нахмурилась и уставилась в монитор. – Джек – хороший парень.

– Но тебе не нравится.

Розита пожала плечами:

– Не то чтобы… Просто хватит с меня. Хочу быть одна.

– Твоя подруга звонила еще?

Она резко кивнула.

– И как?

– По-прежнему. Ладно, у меня много дел.

Намек яснее ясного, так что пришлось ему последовать. Да, не повезло Джеку, нашел бы себе другую девчонку, не такую заковыристую, как Розита. Но упрямец никак не желал сдаваться. Брайен и Ти-Дог за его спиной беззлобно посмеивались и делали ставки, сколько чувак продержится.

Вечером Дэрил подловил миссис Росс, когда она в одиночку возилась в саду. Как пристройка была тем местом, где обитал только Росс, так клумбы позади дома считались владениями его матери. Лишь она знала, что именно там растет и как за ним ухаживать.

– Мальчик Диксон! – обрадовалась старушка, будто они не виделись несколько дней. – Как ты вовремя! Отрежешь мне вон ту ветку? – Она кивнула в сторону давно отцветшего шиповника.

Дэрил взял у миссис Росс секатор и подошел к кусту.

– Как у тебя дела, мальчик Диксон? Дженни сказала, ты ей помогаешь.

– Так, фигня.

– Нет, совсем не так. Ты правильно сделал, что предупредил ее.

– Ага, только вы-то ее… – Он сбился, пытаясь сообразить, как сказать, чтобы не вышло грубо.

– Заманиваю?

Дэрил отрезал засохшую ветку и развернулся к старушке:

– Вроде того. И вы, и ее дядя.

– Ты умный мальчик. – Миссис Росс довольно улыбнулась. – Да, наверное, с моей стороны это не слишком честно.

– Харди следил за развалинами в лесу, – прямо сказал Дэрил.

– Не только. Он присматривал за всем Старым Кингом.

– Зачем? – В смысле, почему колдун интересовался развалинами, ясно, но весь район? Или Харди тоже считал осенние трупы?

– Это неспокойное место.

– Вы про ту историю, которую рассказали Рику?

– И про нее тоже.

Значит, было и что-то другое? Дэрил прищурился:

– Дженни добралась до заметок дяди. Имен он не писал, ставил только инициалы.

Миссис Росс промолчала.

– Был там некий Р., Харди часто его поминал. Послать кого-то там с его проблемой к Р. Предупредить Р., что с кем-то связываться не стоит. Все такое.

Старушка пошла к дому, и Дэрил направился за ней. У самой стены стояли два плетеных кресла, миссис Росс опустилась в одно из них и похлопала по подлокотнику другого. Дэрил уселся. Он все еще держал секатор, не зная, куда его деть, вертел в руках, а миссис Росс по-прежнему молчала.

– Да, Р. – это я, – наконец, призналась она. – Мы никогда не были близки с Родни, но порой оказывали друг другу услуги.

– Еще был какой-то Б. А кроме него Г., К., М. и П.А.

Миссис Росс покачала головой:

– Последних четверых не знаю. Что касается Б., то это Лотти Берд.

– Ведьма из заброшенного дома? – вспомнил Дэрил. – Ваша подруга?

Старушка положила руки на колени, затем принялась медленными движениями разглаживать подол:

– Пожалуй, нас можно было назвать подругами, хотя я так ничего и не смогла для нее сделать.

– Вы говорили, она была старше.

– Нет, мальчик Диксон, я не об этом. Правда в том, что Лотти умерла не просто так. Ее убили. Точнее, ее убил страх.

Теперь уже Дэрил не знал, что сказать.

– Она была очень чувствительной. Для таких, как мы, это одновременно хорошо и плохо. Ты слишком многое ощущаешь, и это сводит с ума. Лотти жила не в Старом Кинге, но она все равно чувствовала, понимаешь?

Дэрил неуверенно кивнул.

– И она все время боялась. Чем дальше, тем больше. Огонь сначала повредил ее рассудок, а затем убил. Лотти рассказывала о своих снах: сплошное пламя, боль и ненависть. Эта злоба преследовала ее, сочилась отовсюду. Лотти замуровала в доме камины, не включала свет, потом перерезала проводку и сидела ночами в темноте вместе со своими кошками. Они ведь чуют зло даже яснее, чем люди. Когда я заходила к ней последний раз, заносила еду – Лотти уже не выглядывала на улицу даже ради покупок – она бормотала, что огонь скоро ее настигнет.

Но дом стоял целым, значит, подруга миссис Росс не сгорела.

– Не сгорела, – ответила старушка на невысказанный вопрос. – Соседи заметили, что она уже давно не показывалась в окнах, услышали кошачий ор и стали стучать, но никто не отпер. Когда дверь выломали, нашли ее объеденное тело. Врачи сказали, Лотти умерла от истощения.

Дэрил уставился на чертов секатор. Все равно в башке не было ни одной мысли.

– Лотти убил Старый Кинг, – неожиданно жестко произнесла миссис Росс. – И он, и те проклятые развалины. Как бы я хотела стереть их с лица земли! Но я всего лишь старуха, умеющая творить всякую чепуху.

– Ну, вы…

– В отличие от тебя, мальчик Диксон. – От пронзительного взгляда по спине пробежали мурашки. – У тебя много сил. И в тебе много огня. Того самого, что пугал Лотти, но ты умеешь с ним обращаться. Или думаешь, что умеешь.

Во рту стало сухо.

– Я мало чего могу, – вырвалось у Дэрила.

Миссис Росс будто не услышала:

– Что-то происходит. Пожары ведь начались не просто так. И ты не просто так роешься в старых историях и ищешь старые места. Чего ты хочешь, мальчик Диксон?

– Чтобы оно прекратилось. – Дэрил ненадолго стиснул зубы. – Навсегда.

– Значит, мы хотим одного и того же. – Старушка слабо улыбнулась. – Как и Родни. У тебя есть союзники.

– Спасибо. – Дэрил опять опустил глаза.

– Попрошу Дженни, чтобы она и мне показала записки. Может, соображу, кто такие эти Г., М., К. и П.А.

Все же он дурак. Отчего сразу не поговорил с миссис Росс нормально? И плевать, что считала мать. Дженни права – Дэрил оказался тем еще высокомерным засранцем. Он кивнул, поднялся, положил секатор на сиденье, но помедлил напоследок.

– Из Розиты вы тоже хотите сделать ведьму?

Старушка опять улыбнулась, на этот раз грустно:

– Я позволила себе побыть эгоисткой. Я уже очень стара, мальчик Диксон, неправильно, если все, что я знаю, умрет вместе со мной. А эта девочка… В ней есть стержень и есть упрямство. Правильное упрямство, я имею в виду. Может, это не принесет ей счастья, а может, ей повезет, как мне. Надеюсь, будет именно так. Когда-нибудь, через много лет, ты поймешь.

Много лет? Дэрил не верил в это, никогда не загадывал, сколько еще протянет. Ему и не хотелось дожить до того, когда он станет беспомощной развалиной. Люди вроде брата, самого Дэрила подыхают в одиночестве, у них нет, как у миссис Росс, детей и друзей.

– Ты совсем молодой. – Миссис Росс оторвалась от спинки кресла и потрепала его по руке. – У тебя еще будет много хорошего, поверь.

Но Дэрил не верил, уже давным-давно.

* * *

Найти подходящее местечко, чтобы потрахаться, – только звучит просто. Особенно если ты в чертовом Библейском поясе, а потрахаться приспичило с мужиком. С днем Дэрил определился быстро, надо всего лишь выкроить пару часиков перед очередной встречей у Билла. Но вот где? Понятно, что переться надо в мотель, но не в абы какой. Те, которые располагались поблизости Кинга, отпадали – еще не хватало влететь в кого знакомого, значит, нужно присмотреть что подальше и такое, где хозяевам наплевать, кто к ним завалился. Одно из тех мест, где тебе в рожу даже не взглянут, главное, заплати за номер и не буянь. Еще лучше – что-нибудь на отшибе, чтобы там не тусило слишком много дальнобойщиков или байкеров. Дэрил разыскал: подыхающий мотель на не самой оживленной трассе. Рик, правда, увидев облезлые строения, поморщился:

– Какое-то оно… – и не договорил, принялся водить челюстью, будто подбирал подходящее слово.

Занюханная дыра, закончил за него Дэрил. Ну и ладно.

– Не выходи пока из машины. – Сам Дэрил уже припарковал байк и теперь стоял возле субару, роясь в карманах и соображая, что с деньгами. Вроде должно хватить. Только бы Рик опять не завел песню, что готов раскошелиться! Нет уж. Дэрил позвал – ему и платить.

– Ты… – начал Рик.

– Сиди здесь, – повторил Дэрил. – Узнаю, что у них с номерами.

Повезло – свободные комнаты были. Владелец, как Дэрил и предполагал, не глянул не то что второй раз, даже первый: так и не оторвался от газеты, которую читал. Отлично!

Дэрил выбрался на улицу, огляделся – двор был почти пустым, из тачек только мотоцикл, субару и древний проржавевший плимут – и пошел к номеру. Проходя мимо машины Рика, он кивнул и негромко произнес:

– Выходи минут через пять. Номер со стороны леса, двадцать третий.

Да, дыра, конечно, оказалась той еще дырой, но Дэрил привык к и местам похуже. По крайней мере, в комнатке, пусть обшарпанной донельзя, пыли было не особенно много, а значит, тут порой прибирались. На окнах висели вылинявшие на солнце занавески – Дэрил их сразу же задернул, а постельное белье, хоть и посеревшее от стирок и заштопанное в паре мест, оказалось довольно чистым. И душ работал, хотя плесенью из него воняло изрядно.

В дверь постучали, и Дэрил сразу же напрягся. Но снаружи обнаружился Рик. И чего стучал, спрашивается? Он вошел, замер посреди номера, придирчиво его изучая, и внутри все ухнуло. Сейчас скажет, что не хрен делать на такой помойке и…

– Здесь неплохо.

Неплохо – так неплохо. Дэрил запер входную дверь, подергал ручку, будто кто решит сюда ломиться, и позволил себе, наконец, немного расслабиться. С чего он так распсиховался? Не то чтобы ему часто приходилось вот так устраивать свиданки, по правде, вообще не приходилось, но…

– Кто первый в душ?

– Чего? А… давай ты.

Рик убрался, а Дэрил уселся на самый краешек кровати и снова принялся оглядываться. Полилась вода, сквозь ее шум донеслись негромкие бормотания. Рик, что, из тех, кто любит петь в душе? Дэрил вдруг осознал, что до черта мало о нем знает. В смысле, не то что тот помощник шерифа, вдовец с сыном и все такое, а мелочи вроде этой. Хотя… кое-что он все-таки успел заметить: что у Рика есть привычка тереть переносицу, а порой он вертит обручальное кольцо на пальце, то, как он хмурится, как улыбается и когда эта улыбка настоящая, а когда дежурная. И тут в памяти всплыл последний раз в трейлере. Дэрил даже не думал, что Рик позволит отходить себя по заднице. Эта была одна из тех фантазий, которые навсегда остаются фантазиями, просто потому что они, ну, глупые. Идиотские. До хрена смущающие. И вдруг… Но Рику понравилось? Он же не сказал прекратить! Дэрил провел рукой по лицу. Вот ведь дебил!

Душ больше не шумел, однако Рик не спешил показываться. Чего застрял? Не инопланетяне же похитили! Наконец, он вернулся в комнату: в одних джинсах, с полотенцем на плече, и бросил рубашку на стул. Черт, нечестно! Дэрил пялился на грудь, поросшую темно-русыми волосками, на которых поблескивали капли, а во рту было сухо-сухо.

– Ты чего так долго? – хрипло спросил он.

– Там на стене паук, – радостно сообщил Рик. – Огромный.

– И чего? – Дэрилу доводилось знавать здоровенных мужиков, бледневших при виде пауков или многоножек, но Рик раньше ни о чем таком не заикался.

– Мы с ним беседовали.

– Издеваешься?

– Совсем нет. А потом он пополз по своим делам. Кажется, в дальнем правом углу у него обиталище.

– Окей, буду иметь в виду.

– Твоя очередь.

Внутри Дэрил первым делом уставился в означенный угол и присвистнул при виде зачетных тенет, каким-то чудом не замеченных в первый раз. Мелькнула мысль направить туда струю из душа, но тут же исчезла. Нет уж, это дело владельцев. А они с Риком пришлые, нечего мешать постоянным жильцам. К тому же те – твари полезные. Дэрил ополоснулся, поглядывая время от времени на паутину, но с ним ее обитатель пообщаться не пожелал. Он опять поймал себя на мысли, что нервничает. Господи, да что такое? Будто в первый раз! Дэрил уже все хорошенечко обдумал все вплоть до того, что скажет, когда выйдет из душа, но Рик, как всегда, обломал планы.

– Ты никогда не поворачиваешься ко мне спиной, – сообщил он, по-прежнему стоя посреди комнаты. Вот так – с места в карьер.

Дэрил облизнул губы:

– Ну… А чего там смотреть?

– Дэрил? – голос Рика стал вкрадчивым и каким-то… предупредительным, что ли? Будто Рик и понимал, что это чертовски неприятно, однако все равно настаивал. Дэрил осознавал, что вел себя попросту глупо, но… это как последняя линия обороны.

– Ладно.

Последний раз на его спину любовалась девчонка, которую Дэрил подцепил в каком-то баре. Хорошо, они уже успели потрахаться, так и не сняв толком одежду, потому что девица охнула, побледнела и бросилась собирать манатки, бормоча какую-то хрень о том, как сочувствует. А Дэрил больше всего хотел провалиться сквозь землю.

Рик же заткнулся и молчал так долго, что стало страшно. Дэрил покосился через плечо, поймал пристальный серьезный взгляд.

– Кто? – наконец спросил Рик. Бледнеть он вроде не собирался.

– Папаша.

Рик кивнул, словно принял это к сведению. Он приблизился, и Дэрил ощутил теплую ладонь между лопатками.

– Красивая татуировка,– шепнул он. – Ангелы?

– Вроде как ангел борется с демоном. Но демоны когда-то были ангелами, так что… – Дэрил не закончил, потому что к его плечу прижались губы, тоже теплые. Поднялись легкими поцелуями до шеи, затем прошлись за ухом и замерли там.

– Я рад, – шепнул Рик, – что этот ублюдок уже мертв.

– Я тоже, – признался Дэрил, развернулся и поймал губы Рика в поцелуе. Вот так правильнее.

Рик так и не вытерся толком, как и сам Дэрил. Настоящий кайф собирать капли на его коже языком, проводить пальцами, размазывая их, ощущая, как перекатываются под ладонями мускулы. Чувствовать, как чужое тело двигается в одном ритме с твоим собственным. Дэрил безумно по этому соскучился! В памяти некстати всплыл другой, давнишний мотель и другой человек, и Дэрил резко тряхнул головой. Не к чему будить призраков. Тогда – не сейчас.

Они добрались, наконец, до кровати, чудом не рухнули, и Рик негромко рассмеялся. Он отчего-то любил смеяться, когда они устраивали что-то подобное, совсем как… Дэрил еще раз мотнул головой, сосредоточился на теле, что сейчас распласталось под ним. Теплом, живом, от которого пахло водой, чем-то пряным и едва-едва потом. Он уже привык к этому запаху – запаху Рика, узнал бы его с завязанными глазами. Успел изучить, что тому нравится, кое-что из тайных мест. След от пули – на спине у Рика под лопаткой был его брат-близнец. Шрам от аппендицита. Если провести по нему языком, Рик обязательно подожмет живот. Соски. Левый очень чувствительный, достаточно едва прикоснуться, зато правый можно прикусить, и Рик только зажмурится от удовольствия. Если провести по внутренней стороне руки, он нахмурится, потому что не любит щекотки, зато если перебраться выше, к подмышке, Рик подставится сам.

– Дэрил?

– Ммм? – Он оторвался от живота Рика, который сосредоточенно вылизывал. Роскошный живот – вот уж кто не просиживал вечера за бутылкой пива. Первое место Дэрил, не раздумывая, присвоил заднице Рика, а живот получил почетное второе.

– Как мы будем… – Рик уже раскраснелся, а в грудь Дэрилу упиралось весомое доказательство того, что все они делают правильно. – В смысле…

– Ты трахнешь меня. – Другой вариант даже не приходил в голову.

– О, – коротко выдохнул Рик и приподнялся на локтях. – Ты уверен?

Нет, просто так ляпнул. Поганая нервозность снова возвратилась, и Дэрил поспешил добавить:

– Конечно! Ты ж, ну, первый раз.

– Спасибо, – отчего-то выдал Рик. – Я… признаться, я почитал.

– Чего?

– В интернете, – обрадовали Дэрила. – Должен же я был подготовиться. И я стер историю в браузере.

Последним фактом Рик с какого-то черта гордился, а Дэрил вообще не понимал, что тот нес.

– Слушай, – он уселся на колени между раздвинутых ног Рика, – это не совсем как с бабой.

– Женщины тоже занимаются анальным сексом.

Прозвучало это… как в какой-то до хрена умной, но все равно тупой книжке.

– Короче, без понятия, что ты там прочел, но тебе первый раз лучше быть сверху.

И, признался себе Дэрил, ему самому так будет спокойнее.

– Как скажешь. – Рик тоже уселся, обхватил его за шею и увлек на кровать. И, слава богу, заткнулся.

Наконец-то можно было стянуть с него чертовы джинсы сразу вместе с трусами. На голого Рика Дэрил, наверное, смог смотреть вечно. Нет, все-таки на втором месте – его член, живот на третьем. А в заднице Дэрила член последний раз побывал… Да, тогда. И как же хорошо это было! От предвкушения даже тряхнуло. И ведь Дэрил в свое время здорово трусил! Он не понимал, как Рик так легко предположил, что снизу мог оказаться сам. Будто, ну, ничего эдакого. Это Дэрилу пришлось себя едва ли не пересилить, хорошенько надраться для храбрости.

Он приподнялся на локте, провел рукой по вспотевшему лбу Рика, убирая налипшие волосы. Тот смотрел… слишком доверчиво. Это согревало и пугало до жути. Рик лукаво улыбнулся, и Дэрил, не успев понять, как, оказался на спине, прижатый сверху не таким уж легким телом. А Рик, засранец, еще и рассмеялся.

– Моя очередь.

Он не терял времени даром: спустился от груди к животу, покусывая кожу, взялся на ремень. Рука сжала пах, пальцы то надавливали сильнее, то расслаблялись, будто Рик прикидывал вес. Собственные член и яйца казались тяжелее с каждым мгновением, словно кровь от всего тела устремилась в одно-единственное место. Так оно и было. Именно так. Дэрил выгнулся, стиснул зубы, не давая вырваться стону. Определенно, Рик быстро учился и учился плохому.

– Сними уже с меня штаны!

– Мне нравится, как ты просишь!

Да, точно плохому!

– Мне, бля, умолять?

Рик все же сжалился, расстегнул ремень и потащил штаны с бедер. Господи, наконец-то! Впрочем, радоваться пришлось недолго, потому что Рик взял член в рот и принялся мучительно медленно сосать. Непристойно – это выглядело дико непристойно в дневном свете, пусть и тусклом из-за штор на окне. И то, как он втягивал щеки, и как его губы, ярко-красные, будто обведенные лихорадочной каймой, скользили по стволу, и как выпускал, чтобы перевести дыхание, член с неожиданно громким чпокающим звуком, и как тот снова исчезал почти полностью во рту. Рик по-прежнему был немного неуклюжим, зубы порой царапались, но Дэрил старался не морщиться. Плевать, это лучший минет в его жизни! Только бы, мать его, не кончить раньше времени! Только бы…

Рик замер, тяжело дыша, приподнялся. Дэрил видел его член, стоявший так, что едва не касался живота. Хочу этот член, хочу… немедленно хочу… Рик будто услышал безумную молитву.

– Сейчас…

– Презервативы в заднем кармане, – одновременно выпалил Дэрил.

– Я тоже купил. – Рик опять рассмеялся.

Похоже, он действительно прошерстил чертов интернет, потому что в джинсах оказались не только презервативы, но и смазка. Основательный, продумывающий все засранец. Чертов коп. Дэрил поймал себя на том, что думает об этом почти с нежностью. Странным, непривычным чувством, никак не вязавшимся в уме с тем, чем они занимались.

А Рик тем временем пристраивался между его ног, открывал тюбик, размазывал содержимое между ладонями.

– Ты ведь скажешь, если что не так?

Какое еще не так?

– Конечно. Лучше запихай мне подушку под задницу.

Это было неожиданно просто – вот так лежать, показывая Рику всего себя, вообще всего. Когда Дэрил стал настолько ему доверять? Он не мог найти в череде моментов, складывающихся в прошедшие месяцы, тот самый, ключевой, после которого путь назад будто исчез. Плевать, магия или нет, плевать, как долго это протянется. Надо урвать то, что сейчас. Разве он не всегда так делал?

Пальцы Рика были теплыми и скользкими, словно он за раз намазал их всем содержимым тюбика. Разумеется, Дэрил отвык, разумеется, глупое тело напряглось, но он выругался сквозь зубы и заставил себя расслабиться. Да, вот так. К пальцу присоединился еще один, а лицо у Рика стало таким сосредоточенным, словно он, самое меньшее, делил в уме дроби.

– Хей, ты там клад собираешься найти?

– Простату. Я читал, это приятно.

Дэрил невольно рассмеялся. Боже! Надо прекратить, но смех клокотал в груди, а почти возмущенный Рик смотрелся уморительно.

– Ты балда… Охххх!

– Нашел!

Проклятье, Дэрил сочувствовал преступникам, попадавшимся помощнику шерифа Граймсу. Он наверняка изводил их так, что они были готовы признаться в чем угодно! Сосредоточенный и неотступный, как… Дэрил сбился с мысли, потому что Рик пошевелил пальцами и снова надавил с убийственной точностью то ли снайпера, то ли патологоанатома. Яйца уже казались не просто тяжелыми, чугунными, нет, тикающей чертовой бомбой, которая вот-вот рванет.

– Трахни меня!

Рик прекратил его мучить, немного отстранился, прикидывая, как удобнее, и Дэрил сам забросил ему ногу на плечо. Хотелось побыстрее, но помощник шерифа Граймс спешить не собирался, привстал, приноравливаясь, и Дэрила согнули чуть ли не вдвое. Позвоночник попытался запротестовать, пришлось послать его к черту и… Медленно! Член Рика показался неожиданно большим, невероятно большим и горячим, но все равно медленно! Дэрил мог бы вытерпеть, он привык терпеть…

– Ну же!

Рик навис над ним, наконец-то войдя до конца. Огромные глаза, темно-синие, настолько, что зрачки почти растворились в радужке. В них – дикая мешанина всего, слишком много такого, чему Дэрил не мог подобрать слов. Он был трезв, совершенно трезв, но ощущал себя пьяным, как не был пьян никогда в жизни. Безумно страшно и хорошо. А Рик не шевелился, молчаливо умолял о чем-то.

Дэрил вытянул руку, деревянную от напряжения, мелко подрагивающую, смахнул каплю пота с его носа.

– Страж… закона… Давай!

Он со всей дури прикусывал губы, то сжимал веки, то распахивал, не понимая, чего хочет больше: зажмуриться, чтобы вокруг была темнота и только ощущение члена, скользящего в теле, или, наоборот, видеть. Все-все: блестевшее искаженное, как в агонии, лицо Рика, ходившую ходуном грудную клетку, плечи, на которых проступили мускулы. Стоны теснились в комнате, отскакивали от стен и потолка, сталкивались в жарком воздухе. Слишком громко! Если в соседнем номере кто-то есть… а, плевать!

Дэрил вслепую нашарил собственный член, и когда Рик толкнулся в очередной раз, мир вокруг треснул, как гигантское зеркало, и разлетелся на осколки. Дэрил широко распахнул рот, осознавая, что не может вдохнуть и выдохнуть, горло как парализовало и сейчас он так и умрет, задушенный своим же оргазмом, и это будет лучшая смерть, на которую он мог рассчитывать… Рик застыл, потом мелко задрожал, сильнее и сильнее с каждым мгновением, и вот уже он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни вскрикнуть, такой же оглушенный, обалдевший от лучшего в мире кайфа.

Рик как-то умудрился не рухнуть на Дэрила, повалился на бок, шумно дыша. От того, как он резко вышел из тела, на мгновение стало неприятно, но тут же все смыла усталость. Дэрил молчал, приходя в себя, считал долгие секунды. Люси грохнулась с небес в алмазах, Дороти вернулась в Канзас. Задница ныла, позвоночник ругался, левая нога умудрилась затечь. Какая же он развалина…

– Черт, – едва слышно пробормотал Рик. И снова: – Черт. Плечо…

– Чего?

– Ты его ногой отдавил!

Дэрил не сдержался, громко фыркнул. Мигом позже ржали оба – законченные придурки. Валялись, как полудохлые тюлени, и ржали, неспособные остановиться.

– Дэрил? – Рик приподнялся на локте.

– Что опять, страж закона? У нас еще целый час, отдыхай.

– Нужно выкинуть презерватив.

– Где-то там, – Дэрил, подавив зевок, указал на дальний угол, – видел мусорное ведро.

Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он следил, как Рик умудрился встать и добраться до вожделенной мусорки. Вот упертый. Сам Дэрил ограничился тем, что стер сперму с живота краем простыни. Рик наконец-то вернулся, опять устроился рядом. Он улыбнулся, нагнулся и поцеловал, медленно и лениво. Сладко, и его язык казался нескончаемым потоком меда, лившимся в рот.

– Отдыхай, – повторил Дэрил, когда Рик отстранился.

– Ты?

– Тоже подремлю. – Он забросил руки за голову.

Надо бы дойти до душа, чего приятного в том, чтобы валяться мокрыми на пропитанных потом простынях? Но умиротворенное, полусонное лицо Рика завораживало ничуть не меньше, чем искаженное удовольствием.

– Не проспим?

– У меня внутри лучший будильник в Джорджии.

Рик запихал себе под голову подушку и откинулся на нее. Надо бы его чем-нибудь прикрыть. Дэрил заставил себя усесться и натянул на Рика простыню.

– Спасибо, – сонно пробормотал тот. – Иди сюда.

Дэрил послушно улегся рядом, не возразил, когда на него забросили ногу. Валяться в кровати с кем-то еще он тоже отвык. Может, не стоило привыкать снова, но Дэрил мысленно послал все к черту. Здесь и сейчас. Урви мгновение. Остальное пусть катится к дьяволу.

Дэрил закрыл глаза.

* * *

Рик никогда не любил игры в секретность, хотя понимал, что без них не обойтись. Отнесись к этому как к приключению, словно ты опять подросток, и вы с Шейном задумали очередную авантюру. Ты понимаешь, что если отец узнает, вам не поздоровится, но удержаться невозможно.

Рик видел, как нервничал Дэрил, и чужая нервозность передалась и ему, но одновременно он ощущал азарт. Ребячество, которое может плохо закончиться, постоянно напоминал себе Рик по дороге к мотелю, однако голос разума, как и всегда в последнее время, звучал слабо. Рик действительно полночи проторчал в интернете, ощущая себя подростком, втайне от родителей смотрящим порно. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле… И не забыть замести следы. Что сделал бы Карл, узнав, что его отец встречается с другим мужчиной? Эта мысль всплывала снова и снова, сколько от нее ни отмахивайся. Оставшееся время Рик ворочался в кровати и примерял на себя прочитанное. Может, настоящему южанину это и должно было показаться отвратительным, но то ли в Рике изначально притаилась червоточина, то ли так повлияла магия, но ничего отталкивающего он в такой идее не находил, наоборот. Когда-то давно они с Лори обсуждали, не попробовать ли им в постели чего-то новенькое. Однако мысль заняться анальным сексом жену не вдохновила, и Рик не стал настаивать. Кто знал, что спустя столько лет судьба снова подбросит такую возможность?

И что теперь? Ты извращенец, сообщил себе Рик, ни минуты не раскаиваясь. В глазах доброй половины управления – точно. Пусть катятся к черту! Кому какое дело? Эти слова, наверное, мог произнести Дэрил. Рик же… черт, он устал от собственной добропорядочности. Не вынужденной – он действительно не желал прежде ничего такого, что заставило бы респектабельных жителей Кинга качать головами. А теперь очутился в нищем полуразвалившемся мотеле, лежал на одной кровати с другим мужчиной и чувствовал лишь приятную расслабленность.

Он думал, что только подремлет, но провалился в глубокий сон, мягкий, как облако, и почти сразу же за плечо потряс Дэрил:

– Хей, страж закона, прочухивайся.

Рик пытался урвать напоследок все, что мог: затащил Дэрила в душ, потом, когда оба уже оделись и готовились уходить, притянул к себе и долго-долго целовал посреди номера. Глупо, но он не хотел останавливаться.

– Хорош уже. – Дэрил отстранился, однако Рик успел заметить сожаление в его глазах, и сердце радостно скакнуло. – Ты иди первый и уезжай. Я нагоню минут через десять.

В следующий раз надо обязательно… Но пока Рик добирался до машины, пока поворачивал ключ в замке зажигания и выезжал со стоянки, направлялся в сторону Кинга, сомнения и тревоги ожили. Чем дальше, тем больше Рик осознавал, что использует Дэрила. Он снова и снова вспоминал порезы на его предплечьях и бедрах, сигаретные ожоги на руках. Дэрил выбрал для побега такой путь, Рик же нашел для себя секс. И чем это лучше? Конечно, Дэрил – не просто другое тело рядом. Дэрил… это Дэрил. Рик пробовал представить себя с кем-то еще, и ничего не выходило. Мне нужен именно он! Однако встреться они при других обстоятельствах, то никогда не закончили бы так – смеясь и валяясь на одной постели, на которой только что занимались любовью. Рик хотел, безумно хотел объяснить Дэрилу: ты особенный. Но как это сделать, чтобы тот не сбежал? Снова в себе не замкнулся?

Вот и дом Билла. Дорога закончилась, и Рик заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, что сейчас было важнее.

– Увы, новости неутешительные, – сказал Билл сразу после приветствий и обязательных выражений сочувствия по поводу Карла. – Дейлу не удалось узнать, кто купил портрет Роя Чэмберса.

Его друг развел руками:

– Я дозвонился до всех, чей номер смог вспомнить, но никто на аукционе не был и не знает тех, кто мог там побывать. Боюсь, придется действовать через Терри.

– Я его уговорю! – воинственно объявила Андреа.

– Я не хотел бы впутывать Терри слишком сильно, – признался Рик.

– Ничего, он может быть тем еще скользким типом, – Андреа легкомысленно махнула рукой, – не впутается.

– Этот чувак мне не нравится, – подал голос Дэрил. – Но лучше б он был осторожен.

Дэрил сидел так далеко, в кресле по другую сторону журнального столика, но Рик не рискнул устроиться поближе.

– Мы все будем осторожны, – пообещала Андреа, и Дэрил скептически поднял бровь.

– Вы узнали что-нибудь новое про Мааса и Изабеллу? – сменил тему Рик.

Дейл сокрушенно покачал головой:

– Клеман, если и упоминает о них, не пишет ничего существенного. Как я понял, всеми делами заправляла действительно Изабелла, муж же увлекался собиранием старых книг и местных легенд. Кстати о легендах! Рик, вы слышали, что до основания Пайн Лейк тут жило какое-то индейское племя?

– Кажется… Когда я был в архивах, то ли главный библиотекарь, то ли архивариус что-то говорил.

– Как я понял, первые поселенцы вырезали это племя подчистую, однако Маас отчего-то им интересовался. Настолько, что Клеман счел это достойным упоминания. Разумеется, пренебрежительно.

– Может, миссис Росс что-то знает, – пробормотал Дэрил.

– Миссис Росс? – уточнил Билл.

– Ведьма.

Отец Андреа посмотрел на него с сомнением, словно не мог понять, Дэрил серьезен или шутил.

– Короче, – тот явно смутился, – тут было три колдуна. Может, больше, без понятия. Одна, которая жила в заброшенном доме на Персиковой улице, умерла, потому что до черта боялась того, что тут происходит.

– Прошу прощения, – Билл нахмурился, – но почему она просто не переехала?

Дэрил прикусил ноготь, однако почти сразу опустил руку:

– Это не так просто. В смысле, ведьмы всегда торчат на одном месте.

– Вы же называете себя колдуном, но явно не домосед.

Билл улыбался, а Дэрил смутился еще больше.

– Ну… В общем, есть колдуны и колдуны, и… – Кажется, он запутался окончательно, и Билл проявил милосердие:

– Хорошо, будем считать, что есть разные виды колдунов.

– Вроде того. Еще был Родни Харди, у него магазин в Старом Кинге.

– «Волшебные товары Харди»? – оживился Дейл. – Я прогуливался мимо.

– Он самый. Этот чувак, как мне сказали, следил за тем, что происходит вокруг, и за развалинами в лесу.

– И как? – вырвалось у Рика.

– Да никак. В смысле, Дженни сейчас читает его записки и обещает сообщить, если что найдет.

– Дженни? – уточнил Билл.

– Его племянница. Харди завещал ей магазин.

– Значит, в нашем полку прибыло? Дэрил, почему бы вам нас не представить?

Тот даже замер от неожиданности. Такая мысль явно не приходила ему в голову.

– Можно… Наверное. Хотя Морган, ее муж, точно взовьется. В смысле, он не в восторге, что Дженни тут торчит. И втягивать ее… Не знаю.

– Вы правы. А миссис Росс? Как понимаю, она родственница вашего нанимателя?

– Его мать. Она по своей воле в Старый Кинг не сунется.

– Жаль. Как думаете, когда мы приедем за трейлером Дейла, удастся с ней переговорить?

Дэрил пожал плечами.

– Попробуйте. Не получится – хоть кофе попьете, он у нее классный.

– Отлично! – Билл потер ладони. – А то отсутствие новостей начинает вгонять меня в грех уныния.

И все же вечер, по сути, пропал зря, хотя посидеть в компании Дейла, Билла и Андреа было приятно. За два года со смерти Лори Рик растерял тех немногих друзей, что у него оставались. Друзей жены, напомнил он себе. Сам Рик не то чтобы тяжело сходился с людьми, просто редко кого подпускал близко. Шейн с самого начала стал больше чем другом, а остальные – хорошие знакомые, приятели, и только. Шейн прав в том, что в последнее время вокруг него появилось много новых людей, и эти люди вдруг оказались ближе, чем кто-либо раньше.

Андреа, как и всегда, вышла проводить их на крыльцо.

– Рик, – вдруг позвала она, когда Дэрил уже уехал, помахав на прощание рукой, – хотела тебя спросить.

Ее голос почему-то звучал неуверенно, и Рик кивнул.

– Шейн Уолш ведь твой близкий друг?

– Да. Мы выросли вместе.

– Но ты не привел его к нам. Почему?

Странно, что Андреа задала этот вопрос.

– Не хочу его впутывать, – осторожно ответил Рик, – в том числе из-за Хардинга.

– Понимаю. – Андреа опустила глаза. – Значит, он знает далеко не все?

– Если честно, очень мало. И я не хочу, чтобы знал больше. – Вероятно, вышло грубо, но Рик не хотел и не мог объяснить Андреа, что случилось между ним и Шейном.

Та ограничилась пожатием плеч и улыбнулась:

– Окей. Тогда до следующих выходных.

– До выходных, – повторил Рик и распахнул дверцу субару.

И все же почему Андреа заинтересовалась Шейном? И именно теперь? Беспокойство, притихшее во время разговора с Биллом, снова заворочалось в груди. Раньше Рик отмахнулся бы, загнал его поглубже, но он уже превратился в параноика.

Почему? Новое «почему?» среди тысяч других, изводивших Рика денно и нощно. Кажется, он стал к ним привыкать.


	20. Пламя и угли

Для утра понедельника в участке было слишком оживленно. Сотрудники стояли небольшими группками и что-то обсуждали: кто-то напряженно шептал, кто-то размахивал руками. Нет, на очередной пожар не похоже, и Дэрил бы тогда позвонил. Пока Рик добрался до своего места, то успел поймать краем уха несколько фраз: «Нет, ты представляешь…», «Быть такого не может!», «Он, конечно, тот еще урод, но…».

– Что стряслось? – спросил он у сидевшего за столом Шейна.

– Тебя еще не огорошили главной сегодняшней новостью?

Рик мотнул головой.

– Тогда сейчас порадую. Или нет.

Друг дождался, пока Рик устроится на стуле, и, зачем-то понизив голос, произнес:

– Миссис Пелетье вернулась в Кинг. Одна.

– Она подала заявление?

– Ага. И это хорошая новость. Плохая в том, что именно она написала. Там до хрена всего, но, главное, она обвинила мужа в сексуальных домогательствах к дочери.

Рик откинулся на спинку стула.

– Это…

– Прикинь, как все охренели?

Не то слово. Однако это – домогательства – неожиданно четко, как недостающая деталь пазла, встало в общую картину. Стала ясна и причина побега Софии, и недомолвки самой Кэрол, и то, почему она рыдала в участке.

– Что-то ты не выглядишь пораженным, – почти недовольно заметил Шейн.

– Нет, я поражен. Но, как ни странно, не удивлен.

– Понимаю, пожалуй. Пророчу, к вечеру, нет, к обеду весь Кинг будет на ушах стоять.

Рик окинул взглядом помещение:

– Аманда уже пришла?

– Вроде мелькала. Эй, ты куда?

– Хочу с ней переговорить.

Аманда отыскалась в компании Уайли и Блейка, втолковывала что-то им обоим.

– Привет.

– Привет. – Выглядела она скорее встревоженной, чем довольной.

– Можно тебя на минутку?

– Ребята, извините. – Аманда махнула помощникам шерифа рукой. – Что, уже ввели в курс дела? – добавила она, когда они с Риком прошли по коридору и остановились возле той самой допросной, где несколько дней назад сидели Кэрол и София.

– Да. Миссис Пелетье…

– В безопасном месте. Черт, – Аманда потерла висок. – С одной стороны, я безумно рада, с другой… как вы, мужики, шутите про смешанные чувства?

– Про тещу, разбившуюся на твоем авто?

– Оно самое. В каком-то смысле, это худшее из всех обвинений. Представляешь, сколько грязи выльется на миссис Пелетье? И на ее дочь?

– Представляю.

– Да нихера! – неожиданно грубо для себя откликнулась Аманда. – Растление несовершеннолетних – это всегда адова ямина и адовы пляски. А уж если речь идет о членах семьи! Поспорим на доллар, что к вечеру наслушаемся про бабу, вздумавшую утопить мужа, и малолеток, которые сами вешаются на взрослых?

– Будут и другие, – возразил Рик. – Те, кто поддержит.

– Ты прав. – Аманда тяжело вздохнула. – Извини. Хопкинс уже подходил, спрашивал, нужна ли помощь.

– Видишь?

– Сейчас главное – выбить запрет для Пелетье приближаться к жене и дочери до суда. Теоретически должно пройти гладко, – она словно убеждала саму себя. И без перехода добавила: – Шериф Хардинг будет в ярости.

Потому что они умудрились проглядеть у себя под носом черте-те что или?.. А ведь Аманда, пусть и уважала шерифа, не особенно его любила, считая тем еще ретроградом.

– Может, я лезу не в свое дело, но будь с ним поаккуратней.

– Я… – Кажется, она сначала хотела сказать что-то вроде «Разберусь сама», но передумала. – Спасибо.

– Если Кэрол что-нибудь нужно…

– Рик! – Аманда предупреждающе приподняла брови. – Если не хочешь объяснять суду, что ты не любовник миссис Пелетье и не подбивал ее на вранье, не лезь. Проклятье, встречайся ты хоть с кем-нибудь, было бы проще! А еще лучше, если бы ты встречался не с женщиной, а с… пингвином.

Что она собиралась произнести сначала? С мужчиной? Рик нервно усмехнулся.

– Обязательно загляну в зоопарк Атланты и заведу подходящее знакомство.

– Ну тебя! В общем, с Кэрол все хорошо, насколько у нее сейчас может быть это чертово «хорошо». А ты иди работать. Обещаю, буду держать тебя в курсе.

– Ты лучшая, – шепнул напоследок Рик и пошел назад к Шейну.

Вечером надо обязательно переговорить с Карлом. И это будет очень непростая беседа. И все-таки Рик был рад. Все закончится хорошо, должно закончиться хорошо. Дьявол… ближайшие дни станут чертовски нелегкими.

* * *

Неделька началась весело: едва перевалило за полдень, как новости из Кинга уже добрались до автомастерской. Разумеется, первой все узнала миссис Росс через многочисленных подруг.

– Это ведь та семья, девчонка из которой пыталась сбежать на прошлой неделе? – уточнил Аллен.

– Она самая, – буркнул Дэрил, не отрываясь от разобранного глушителя.

– Думаешь, это правда? Ну, в чем ее отца обвинили?

Дэрил пожал плечами. Учитывая, какую истерику закатила София в управлении, походило на правду.

– В суде разберутся, – заметил Брайен. – Ничего себе в Кинге годик выдался! То горят, теперь еще и это. Что, Коуди, – он покосился на Джека, – хотелось местечка потише?

Тот только покачал головой.

– Слушайте, – снова заговорил Аллен, – это ж хрень какая-то. В смысле, сколько лет той девчонке? Пятнадцать? И раньше ее мать ни черта не замечала, что ли? Молчала и не отсвечивала? А тут все как одно к одному.

– Ты о чем? – протянул Брайен.

– Может, просто решила от мужика избавиться, ну и притянула дочь…

Дэрил в два шага оказался возле и дал козлу в морду. Даже не успел ничего почувствовать: ни злости, ни удовлетворения при виде разбитой физиономии. Оно вышло на автомате.

– Ты… охренел?! – От удара тот аж грохнулся задницей на пол.

– Все правильно сделал, Диксон, – в кои-то веки поддержал Брайен. – А ты, Аллен, рот захлопни, а то мистер Росс добавит.

У козла хватило ума молча подняться и вернуться к работе, иначе Дэрил не удержался бы и съездил еще разок.

Какие-то долбаные сутки назад все было отлично, окей, почти отлично, и на тебе! А от разговоров о Кэрол и Софии начинало трясти. Ничего, девчонка и ее мать справятся. Должны справиться!

Минут через десять Дэрил не выдержал и сбежал перекурить на любимое местечко к клену. Ну что он так психовал? Это не его долбаное дело! Пожаров и проклятия хватало выше крыши, куда Дэрилу еще баба, которую он видел единственный раз в жизни, и едва знакомая сопливка?

– Эй, ты как? – К клену выбрался Джек, и захотелось послать его куда подальше. Вместо этого Дэрил молча протянул зажигалку.

– Как ты свалил, – продолжал тот, закуривая, – Аллен сразу взвился. В общем, ты психованный реднек, которого надо на цепи держать. А мистер Росс какого-то черта выбрал тебя в любимчики. Какую угодно хрень спускает тебе с рук.

Дэрил неопределенно хмыкнул.

– Зачем ты ударил Аллена? – вдруг спросил Джек.

– Чего?

– Он и правда нес полное дерьмо, но бить-то зачем? Аллен и так от тебя не в восторге, а теперь будешь ему совсем поперек горла.

– Да насрать, – буркнул Дэрил. – И чтоб я с подобной мразью говорил. За такое надо сразу в морду, чтоб в следующий раз пасть держал закрытой.

Джек нервно вздохнул и нахмурился:

– Не знаю… Я как-то привык, что сначала объясняют словами.

– Это у вас в городе? А тут, чувак, не до всех доходит. Типа если ты трепаться вздумал, то ссышь.

– Каменный век какой-то.

Что он опять нес?

– Слушай, не умничай, а? Ты нормальный чувак, но иногда как рот откроешь, так и не знаешь, что делать.

Джек ненадолго насупился, потом произнес:

– Ты тоже нормальный чувак и совсем не психованный реднек.

– Нет уж! Я самый настоящий реднек. И вот про это я твердил тебе, балда! Брякни какому реднеку, что он не реднек, прочухаешься в больнице. Усек?

– Я имел в виду…

– Да понял я, – махнул рукой Дэрил. – Но есть те, кто не поймут. Короче, думай, что говоришь, и держи удар.

Джек кивнул, хотя черта с два до него хоть что-то дошло. Ладно, его дело.

К вечеру о семействе Пелетье уже вовсю трындели клиенты, которых черт приносил в автомастерскую. Оставалось лишь стискивать зубы и не особо сильно ими скрежетать. Как только рабочий день закончился, Дэрил сразу же сбежал к себе, завалился на кровать и уткнулся в первый попавшийся журнал, лишь бы прогнать из башки нехорошие мысли.

Никаких снов – ни с печами, ни без, но стоило проснуться, как Дэрила снова охватила тревога. Дело было даже не в Софии и ее матери, просто над непривычно притихшей мастерской будто что-то нависло. Предчувствие. То самое, настоящее, и с каждым часом оно становилось явственнее. Что оно означало? На что намекало? Дэрил никак не мог найти себе места, маялся, работа валилась из рук. В два пополудни его совсем скрутило.

– Траванулся чем-нибудь? – предположил Росс, заметивший, как и остальные, состояние Дэрила.

– Ну-ка нагнись! – скомандовала миссис Росс и приложила прохладную ладонь к его лбу. – Тебя лихорадит, мальчик Диксон.

– Фигня, – отмахнулся Дэрил. Чтобы он подхватил какую-нибудь заразу? Да ладно! Но ему действительно отчего-то было жарко, хотя день выдался удивительно прохладным для июня. Под встревоженными взглядами стало здорово не по себе. – Окей, сгоняю в аптеку, куплю что-нибудь.

Все равно был обеденный перерыв.

Ближайшая аптека располагалась в Старом Кинге, и Дэрил не спеша покатил туда. Пустая дорога, тишина вокруг – красота! Понять бы еще, что его грызло! Мать посоветовала бы зависнуть где-нибудь в одиночестве и сосредоточиться. Сиденье «Триумфа» для этого – не самый худший вариант. Окей, Предчувствие, давай! И тут, разнеся только-только сошедшее спокойствие, раздался вой сирены. Он быстро приближался, и пару мгновений спустя мимо Дэрила на всех парах пронесся пожарный автомобиль. Что?! И тут наконец-то доперло! Сны с печами приходили, когда пожар начинался либо ночью, либо ранним утром. А как быть, если огонь решил добраться до своих жертв посреди дня? Вот так! А ведь когда они с Риком спасли ту девочку, Никки, Дэрил тоже весь день был как на иголках, но не придал этому значения. Оставалось прибавить скорость и устремиться прямо за машиной.

Горело здорово: и дом, и сарай рядом. Возле уже стояли два пожарных наряда, скорая, копы и, разумеется, до хрена зевак. Дэрил притормозил чуть поодаль, вытащил ключи из замка зажигания и подгреб к толпе, пытаясь прикинуть, как подобраться поближе. Он изо всех сил вглядывался в бушевавшее пламя, пытался учуять что угодно: зов, шепот, хоть какой-то намек! А огонь жрал дерево, выл от собственной мощи, заглушая надрывавшиеся сирены, и не обращал внимания на тушивших его людишек.

– Отойти! Живо, в сторону! – заорал кто-то в мегафон, и дом душераздирающе заскрипел. Зеваки волной подались назад, и по-прежнему рвавшегося вперед Дэрила чуть не смели.

– Куда прешь, дебил? Это тебе не шоу!

Он даже не повернул голову, чтобы выяснить, что за урод это брякнул.

Ну же! Что тут произошло? Должен быть хоть какой-то Знак! Просто обязан!

Кузов скорой был распахнут, на его краю сидела совершенно целая женщина в цветастом платье и ревела изо всех сил. Рядом стоял сопляк лет семнадцати с пустой физиономией. Дэрил сначала не сообразил, а потом заметил, насколько бледная и парня рожа. Шок, не иначе.

– Джеймс, – повторяла женщина. И опять: – Джеймс. Джеймс! 

– Миссис Блейк, мне жаль, но проникнуть в дом невозможно, – твердил, склонившись к ней, мужик в белом. – Вы уверены, что ваш муж там?

Еще один скрип, такой, что Дэрила аж продрало под шкурой, и грохот. Крыша прогорела, как и второй этаж, и строение рухнуло, подняв сноп искр.

– Джеймс! – изо всех сил взвизгнула женщина, и парень возле вздрогнул.

Дэрил снова перевел взгляд на развалины. Пожарные все тушили и тушили, подбирались ближе, а что толку, если тут одни обломки? Серый дым полз в небо, пламя слабело, и по улице расползался удушливый запах гари. Дэрил стиснул зубы, уткнулся носом в рукав рубашки. Глаза драло так, что они слезились. Плевать! В прошлый раз Дэрил точно что-то видел. Не что-то, кого-то. Мать. Мама, ты здесь? Покажись… Нет, только затухавший огонь и чернота. Пепел и кости. Свежие, но скоро они смешаются с теми, что ждут в земле. Много-много костей и пепла, готовых вспыхнуть вновь, когда…

– Сэр, вы подошли слишком близко. Прошу вас отойти.

Да чтоб! Это ж сколько он простоял столбом, если огонь уже почти унялся? И сирены больше не орали. Дэрил повел затекшими плечами и уже хотел послать придурка куда подальше, но вовремя прикусил язык. Помощник шерифа – примерно его возраста, светлоглазый, бровастый и с курносым носом – показался знакомым.

– Диксон, – вдруг объявил коп и с чего-то улыбнулся. – Дэрил Диксон.

С каких это пор полицейские при виде Диксонов скалились? Разве что от радости, если поймали на горячем. Но это вроде не тот случай.

– Спасибо, что помог найти детей, – продолжал тем временем помощник шерифа. – Меня зовут Хопкинс.

Точно! Чувак участвовал в поисках, встретил их на шоссе, а потом торчал в участке, когда Дэрила черт дернул вылезти и высказаться.

– Типа… взаимно, – пробормотал он, не зная, что и сказать. Рик, конечно, тоже коп, но к нему Дэрил привык, а как вести себя с его сослуживцем?

Хопкинс покосился на почти потушенные развалины, и Дэрил тоже повернул голову в их сторону.

– Черт-те что, – устало выдохнул коп, потом добавил: – Я думал, ты не в Кинге живешь.

– Это я так удачно в аптеку прокатился.

Хопкинс невесело усмехнулся.

Несколько пожарных, подобравшись к обломкам дома, ворошили их баграми и растаскивали. Вот они зацепили еще стоявший и тлевший кусок стены. Толчок – и тот рухнул в груду к остальным, а пожарные прошли вперед, нагнулись над чем-то и принялись разбирать. Один из них резко выпрямился, замахал руками. У машин засуетились другие пожарные и парамедики.

Хопкинс упер руки в бока и вытянул шею:

– Похоже, нашли хозяина дома.

Дэрил тяжело сглотнул, не удержался, снова покосился на женщину и парня. Хер ли их еще не увезли?

– Всегда не любил Блейка-старшего, да никто его, признаться, не любил, то такая смерть… – пробормотал Хопкинс.

Да ну к черту! Не на что тут пялиться! Если б не мерзкая гарь, плававшая в воздухе, Дэрил приказал бы себе дышать чаще, но так будет только хуже. Мимо прошествовали двое парамедиков с носилками, и стало совсем дерьмово. Дэрил не хотел слышать, как женщина примется орать, не хотел… свалить бы…

– Чувак, ты как?

На роже у Хопкинса была самое настоящее беспокойство, и Дэрил растерялся. Что ему ответить?

– Да…

Чего это? Дэрил вслушался. Люди по-прежнему ходили, переговаривались, техника тарахтела, на руинах периодически что-то скрипело и падало, но этот звук… Дэрил неуверенно шагнул к почти полностью сгоревшему сарайчику.

– Там кто-то есть.

– Сэр… – начал кто-то из пожарных.

– Тихо, – поддержал Дэрила Хопкинс.

Они втроем замолкли, и до них донесся едва слышный скулеж.

– Собака, – объявил помощник шерифа, будто кто еще не понял.

Пожарный махнул своему приятелю, и они занялись сараем. Разбирали его потихоньку, а скулеж становился все громче. Дэрил мысленно плюнул, подобрался поближе и принялся ворошить еще теплые обгоревшие доски. Разумеется, промок и перемазался, как черт.

– Вот тут.

В самом углу. Под очередной доской, рассыпавшейся от прикосновений, валялся на боку обгоревший и будто сплюснутый труп собаки. Он смотрелся совершенно безумно, без шерсти, скукоженный и изломанный. Пожарный ухватил его за лапу, перевернул, и Хопкинс даже негромко охнул, потому что второй бок уцелел почти полностью, лишь глаз вытек. Под телом собаки обнаружилась небольшая дыра в полу, из которой заскулили с новой силой.

Дэрил опустился на колени, вглядываясь в темноту:

– Их тут двое. – Он нагнулся, протянул руку и нашарил первое мягкое и податливое тельце. – Этому не повезло.

Мертвому щенку, наверное, была пара-тройка месяцев. Черный с белыми подпалинами на морде и пузе и совершенно целый. Значит, задохнулся. Дэрил положил его возле матери и снова запустил руку в дыру. Его попробовали тяпнуть, совсем слабо и неуверенно. Дэрилу удалось ухватить второго щенка за шкирку и выволочь на свет божий. Этот оказался полностью черным. Лопоухий придурок чихнул и опять принялся жалобно скулить.

– Ветеринару бы его показать, – заметил Хопкинс.

– Ее, – уточнил Дэрил, рассматривая добычу. – Это сучка.

– Заберете щенка с собой? – спросил пожарный. – Сдается мне, хозяевам сейчас не до него.

Дэрил и Хопкинс, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на скорую. Это мягко сказано, что не до него. А может, и раньше плевать было.

– Уточню у Мэри, – пробормотал помощник шерифа, – она должна знать номер приюта для животных.

– Сам забрать не хочешь? – поинтересовался Дэрил.

– Рад бы, но у меня уже есть собака. И она та еще ревнивица.

Дэрил кивнул. Он запихал щенка за пазуху, и тот принялся царапаться всеми четырьмя лапами. Надышалась мелкая псина – не надышалась, но упрямства ей было не занимать.

– Поспрашиваю народ в мастерской. Может, кому-то из знакомых собака нужна.

Толпа наконец стала расползаться, парамедики тоже свалили, только пожарные все еще разгребали то, что осталось от дома. И Дэрилу давно пора назад, а то отлучился на полчасика.

В конце улицы показался пацан на велосипеде, подкатил ближе, и Хопкинс замахал ему рукой.

– Привет, Карл!

– Здрасте, сэр. – Тот остановился возле, посмотрел на пожарище, потом перевел взгляд на Дэрила и нагнул голову. Типа поздоровался.

– Я думал, ты под домашним арестом.

– Папа разрешил гулять по часу в день. Энди позвонил, рассказал, что дом Блейков горит, ну я и решил сгонять. Все живы?

Дэрил и Хопкинс переглянулись.

– Отец Тимми Блейка сгорел, – все-таки ответил помощник шерифа.

Пацан промолчал. А что тут скажешь?

Под рубашкой у Дэрила заскулили и завозились с удвоенной силой, затем стало тепло и мокро. Да чтоб тебя!

– Что это? – Карл во все глаза уставился на высунувшуюся между пуговиц морду.

– Сучка, и она обоссалась,– недовольно произнес Дэрил. Ладно, все равно рубаха в саже. Так и так стирать.

Пацан фыркнул:

– Откуда она у вас?

– Спас на пожаре, – отозвался Хопкинс. – Карл, вам не нужна собака?

Дэрил вытащил щенка и возмущенно на него уставился, а тот опять чихнул и вывалил крошечный розовый язык.

– Она классная. – Пацан потянулся к псинке. – Можно подержать?

– Да пожалуйста. – Дэрил сунул ему собачонку.

Карл принялся тискаться со щенком, который, похоже, совсем не возражал, сам доверчиво тыкался в руки.

– У нас раньше был пес, – объявил пацан, – но уже старый, умер, когда я пошел в школу. Папа иногда предлагал завести, но мама не хотела.

Щенок оперся передними лапами Карлу в грудь, оставив на светлой футболке грязные пятна от сажи, и лизнул в нос.

– Ты ей нравишься, – заметил Хопкинс.

– Супер. – Пацан погладил псинку по голове. – Мистер Диксон, я правда могу ее забрать?

– Если отец позволит. – Дэрил пожал плечами. Раз – и одной проблемой меньше. – И какой я тебе, к черту, мистер?

Карл помолчал немного, опять погладил унявшегося, наконец, щенка:

– Как ее зовут?

– Без понятия. Назови как хочешь.

– Ну… – Пацан посмотрел на него из-под лохм, – вы же ее спасли.

– И чего? – Дэрил поглядел на совершенно черную, без единого пятна, собачонку. Только глазенки отливали синим, как у всех щенков. – Пусть будет Уголь.

– Уголек, – объявил Карл. – Прикольно.

Псинка снова заскулила, и Карл над ней аж засюсюкал. Дэрил хмыкнул, поймал насмешливый взгляд Хопкинса.

– Чего?

– Ничего. Парень, только к ветеринару ее сначала свози.

– Конечно.

Оставалось надеяться, что Рик не обалдеет от такого подарочка. Хотя… пацан выглядел таким счастливым, будто выиграл в лотерею, а не получил отрытого на пожаре щенка.

– Спасибо. – Он поднял голову, его глаза и правда сияли.

Было бы за что.

– Ладно, мне на работу пора, а то Росс три шкуры спустит.

А что делать с собакой, Карлу и Хопкинс растолкует.

Дэрил махнул рукой и пошел к мотоциклу. Уже на дороге к автомастерской пришла мысль, что он так и не заглянул в аптеку. Ну и к черту! Не нужны ему никакие лекарства.

* * *

Новости об очередном пожаре и смерти Джеймса Блейка пришли после обеда.

– Да когда ж это, наконец, закончится? – высказался за всех Бассет.

Рик же только прикрыл ненадолго глаза и прижал пальцы к вискам. Когда же? То, что мы делаем, недостаточно. Мы что-то упускаем.

– Шел бы ты домой, Граймс, – заметил, наверное, через полчаса, шериф Хардинг, – посиди с сыном.

– Спасибо, сэр, – искренне поблагодарил Рик.

По дороге домой он снова и снова думал о жертвах и тех, кому удалось спастись. О грешниках. Бродяга. Женщина, вместо которой чуть не сгорела дочь. Хулиганы. Еще две женщины. Пьяница, избивший подружку. Теперь Джеймс Блейк. Мисс Шелдон тогда сказала правду – его мало кто любил и многие ненавидели. Вроде бы он был респектабельным горожанином, но порой о Блейке-старшем ходили нехорошие слухи, однако ничего конкретного. В чем же его грех? А в чем был грех покойного Диггса? В цвете кожи? В сороковых хватило бы и этого.

– Я не понимаю, – признался себе Рик. – Ничего не понимаю.

Он припарковал субару, распахнул незапертую дверь.

– Карл?

– Привет, пап. – Сын выглянул из кухни. Его футболка была перемазана чем-то черным. – Слушай, тут… 

Из глубины дома донеслось поскуливание, потом негромко тявкнули, и сын покраснел.

– В общем…

Рик прошел на кухню и узрел развалившегося на полу щенка. Возле стояла миска с водой и валялся рассыпанный корм.

– Это Уголек, – одновременно радостно и смущенно объявил Карл.

Щенок был крохотным с короткой совершенно черной шерстью и действительно походил на невесть откуда взявшийся кусок угля.

Рик уселся на ближайший стул, собачка неловко поднялась на лапы, приблизилась, переваливаясь из стороны в сторону, и принялась обнюхивать ботинки.

– Он сделал лужу.

– Снова! Я за тряпкой.

– Карл…

Сын уже выбежал из кухни, и Рик опять посмотрел на щенка, поймал себя на том, что улыбается, наклонился и погладил его. Тот широко распахнул пасть и опять негромко тявкнул.

– Она все время писается. – Карл вернулся и, присев на корточки, принялся вытирать лужу.

– Она?

– Дэрил сказал, это девочка.

– Дэрил?

Карл слегка покраснел:

– Мы встретились. Случайно. Ну, когда я гулял. Я ездил до дома Блейков, а Дэрил там был, разговаривал о чем-то с мистером Хопкинсом. Они нашли Уголек в развалинах и думали, что с ней делать. Пап, можно ее оставить?

И что сказать? Я рад, что ты, наконец, называешь Дэрила по имени? Я рад, что когда ты смотришь на этого щенка, то улыбаешься? Притащи в дом хоть всех окрестных собак, если это сделает тебя счастливым? «Не будь таким безответственным», шепнул в голове голос Лори.

– Для начала нужно отвезти ее к ветеринару. И оформить документы.

– Значит, можно? – просиял Карл.

– Гулять с ней будешь сам. И учить не писать в доме – тоже.

Щенок, нет, Уголек плюхнулась на живот и принялась задумчиво грызть ботинок. Господи, только собаки им не хватало!

– Принеси телефонный справочник, – произнес Рик вслух. Кажется, о спокойном вечере перед телевизором лучше забыть. Уголек громко тявкнула, подтверждая это, и принялась за шнурки.

…Лекарства, бумаги, специальный корм, ошейник… что там еще надо? По крайней мере, Карл был настроен серьезно. Пока они сидели у ветеринара, сын прилежно записывал все, что говорил врач, в небольшой ежедневник.

– Значит, подобрали на пожаре? – деловито уточнила врач, совсем молодая девушка с тяжелыми круглыми очками на кончике носа. – Вроде интоксикации нет, но лучше сделать ей пару капельниц. Я покажу как. И обязательно проверим ей почки. – Уголек, лежавшая на столе, попробовала ухватить ветеринара за пальцы, но та ловко их отдернула. – Ты моя милая, – ласково проворковала девушка и уже серьезным тоном добавила: – Хорошо, что она бодрая и игривая. У вас уже были животные?

– Да, – кивнул Рик, – собака. Умерла от старости. Жена тяжело это переживала, поэтому мы не завели еще одну.

– Понимаю. Что, милая, повезло тебе?

Уголек тявкнула.

Еще минут через десять ветеринар растаяла окончательно, и Рик с Карлом узнали о местном приюте для животных, получили телефон тамошнего владельца – очень хороший человек и в собаках разбирается отлично, а также личный телефон самой врача – сразу звоните, если что не так.

– Вы бы видели, каких животных порой приносят в приют! – возмущалась, сверкая очками, девушка – В каком состоянии! Кстати, диких животных тоже иногда привозят. В прошлом месяце мальчики подобрали сову с переломанным крылом.

– И как она? – тут же спросил Карл.

– Вылечим, – пообещали ему. – И нам не хватает волонтеров. – Ветеринар подмигнула. – Если есть свободное время, заглядывай.

Сын переглянулся с Риком:

– Я подумаю.

– Попробуй. И Уголек с собой прихвати. Там тебя научат, как ее правильно дрессировать.

Рик думал, Карл растеряется, но тот кивнул.

Потом они заехали в супермаркет, чтобы купить все необходимое, а Уголек, наконец, уснула прямо у Карла на руках. Рик вспомнил, как когда-то давно бабушка любила говорить, что с животными все не так просто. Кошки приходят сами, утверждала она. Не ты их заводишь, а они выбирают тебя. И они умные и капризные – еще и передумают. Бабушкины кошки всегда гуляли сами по себе, то исчезали, то появлялись снова. Собаку можно купить, но настоящая, твоя собака тоже свалится нежданно-негаданно и останется, как ни гони. Как тот здоровенный пес без одного уха, который приблудился к ее дому. Сначала бабушка на него бранилась, потом сдалась и стала подкармливать. Как-то Рик с родителями заглянул к ней, а пес встретил их на пороге уже в ошейнике.

– Ну что мне с ним поделать? Прилип, как репей, – проворчала бабушка, возмущенно глядя на пса, а тот только возил хвостом по полу.

Бабушка умерла, и пес, уже совсем седой и полуглухой, издох через пару дней.

Если повезет, у Карла и Уголька впереди лет десять-пятнадцать. А потом… разве сейчас это важно?

* * *

Шейн неожиданно взял отгул, и Рик, предупредив Карла, что задержится, решил заглянуть к другу после работы. Вряд ли Шейн приболел, на памяти Рика такое, кажется, никогда не случалось, но он отчего-то не отвечал на звонки, и внутри сразу же заворчало беспокойство. Кажется, подкармливать паранойю стало в порядке вещей, и пора с этим смириться.

Рик подъехал к знакомому дому, поднялся на крыльцо и позвонил. Не открывали долго – настолько, что беспокойство уже успело смениться тревогой, но тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник растрепанный Шейн:

– Привет.

– Извини, если я не вовремя.

– Ну…

– Кто там? – донесся женский голос.

Таки не вовремя. Мог бы и догадаться. Рик посмотрел через плечо Шейна и узрел Андреа. Та стояла, прислонившись плечом к косяку двери спальни, и из всей одежды на ней была лишь мужская рубашка.

– О, – только и выдохнул Рик.

– Заходи уж. – Друг посторонился. – Что-то стряслось?

– Нет. Просто решил заглянуть.

– Хочешь кофе? – немного смущенно предложила Андреа.

Рик кивнул, и она уверенно направилась в сторону кухни, получается, была здесь не впервые.

– Ты ж сказал, что с ней не встречаешься, – с некоторым вызовом заметил Шейн.

– Именно так. – Рик устроился в любимом кресле. – Рад за вас.

Друг неопределенно повел головой:

– Ты так говоришь, словно нам завтра к алтарю.

Рик, несмотря на по-прежнему висевшее напряжение, рассмеялся:

– Я помню, что скорее в Джорджии посреди лета выпадет снег, чем некий Шейн Уолш позволит себя окольцевать.

– Вроде того. – Друг с довольным видом уселся на диван. – Клянусь, Рики, сам не знаю, как вышло! – Он понизил голос: – Мы уже два раза поцапались, и один раз она хлопнула дверью. Вот и пришлось умасливать. Но оно того стоит.

Рик внимательно посмотрел на Шейна – друг выглядел совершено счастливым. Да, вышло неожиданно, но… почему бы и нет? Признаться, Рик ощутил что-то вроде легкой ревности, хотя не имел на нее никакого права. И Шейн и Андреа – красивая пара.

– А ты? Не завел себе никого?

– Я завел собаку.

Друг приподнял брови, и Рик принялся рассказывать. С кухни вернулась Андреа, протянула ему чашку и устроилась возле Шейна на диване.

– Уголек? Какое милое имя, – улыбнулась она.

– Карл сказал, это Дэрил придумал.

Может, это было благотворное влияние Андреа, а может, Шейн уже и сам привык, но при упоминании Дэрила не поморщился, как обычно.

– Загляну к вам на днях, – объявил он. – Надо посмотреть на сторожевого пса.

– Сторожевого? Она пока размером меньше моего ботинка. Хотя лает громко.

– Это самое важное!

Они болтали обо всяких пустяках, как в старые добрые времена. Шейн рассказывал о детских проделках, порой вместо него вступал Рик, а Андреа смеялась, вспоминала, как отец учил ее и сестру рыбачить.

– Представляете? Мы с ним ловили на червяков, а с Эми папа вместо наживки использовал блесну. И Эми потом так возмущалась, твердила, что отец в жизни бы не стал насаживать на крючок этих несчастных червяков! Они ведь живые! И противные.

Когда Рик очнулся, за окнами уже стемнело.

– Увидимся завтра в управлении, – хлопнул его на прощание по плечу Шейн.

А дом приветствовал собачьим лаем и криками Карла, носившегося за Уголек.

– Она напрудила на ковре! – радостно объявил сын.

Дела, напомнил себе Рик. У меня еще есть дела. Он засиделся на кухне до полуночи, записывая в ежедневник имена пострадавших при пожаре и все, что мог о них вспомнить. По-прежнему пытался найти систему и хоть какую-то подсказку и не хотел думать, что ее нет. Опять и опять одно и то же: возраст, раса, пол, достаток. И грехи, реальные или мнимые. А если Рик искал не то и не там? Тогда что нужно отыскать?

Он отодвинул опустевшую чашку и ежедневник и потер лицо. Глаза уже слипались, давно пора спать.

Негромкий стук заставил вздрогнуть. Рик выпрямился на стуле, пытаясь понять, откуда тот доносился. Задняя дверь. Может, Фред или Синди? Хотя они не имели привычки заглядывать через черный вход.

Стук повторился, и Рик поднялся. На мгновение мелькнула мысль сходить за пистолетом, но он тут же ее отмел. В таком случае стучали бы громче или даже ломились. Рик тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки дремоты, подошел к задней двери и распахнул ее.

– Кэрол?

Она опустила взгляд:

– Простите. Меня никто не видел, клянусь.

Рик посторонился, и женщина призраком скользнула внутрь, замерла посреди кухни. Он ощущал исходившее от нее напряжение: как сжатая пружина. Даже в тусклом электрическом свете было заметно, насколько Кэрол бледная. Неужели снова Эд Пелетье? Тогда надо срочно звонить Аманде. 

– Простите, – повторила Кэрол, – что так поздно. Я понимаю, что не должна была приходить, но мне нужно с вами поговорить. Это очень важно.

– Разумеется. – Рик плотно прикрыл дверь и махнул в сторону стула, однако Кэрол не пошевелилась. Стояла, как статуя, и буравила взглядом пол.

Как вы? Что с Софией? Вам нужна помощь? Но прежде чем Рик успел спросить, она подняла голову и глубоко вздохнула, словно решившись:

– Я потомок Аллертонов.


	21. Третий потомок

– Я сварю нам кофе.

Сейчас Рик мог сделать только это: сварить кофе и осознать, что сказала Кэрол. Ее слова все еще отдавались в ушах, отчего-то казались шуткой, хотя никакой шуткой не были. Наоборот.

– Понимаю, вы не ожидали, – пробормотала Кэрол. Она все-таки согласилась усесться. Рик рассматривал ее сгорбленную фигуру, такую хрупкую, такую призрачную… Это не сон, Рик не задремал над бумагами, но…

Кофемашина пискнула, и напряжение немного ослабло.

– Я помогу, – предложила Кэрол, когда Рик стал доставать чашки.

Он мотнул головой:

– Спасибо, не надо.

С чего же начать? Какой вопрос задать первым? И какой вопрос будет правильным?

– Что вам известно? – наконец выбрал Рик.

Он поставил перед Кэрол чашку, и та принялась ее вертеть. В одну сторону, в другую, снова и снова, короткими аккуратными движениями, так что поверхность кофе оставалась гладкой.

– Мистер Диксон колдун, – тихо произнесла Кэрол, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, словно тот единственный взгляд на Рика забрал у нее все силы. – Полагаю, он потомок Руа, потому что после его появления проклятие проснулось.

Рик кивнул, прежде чем сообразил, что Кэрол не увидит, но та как почувствовала, потому что продолжила:

– Вы… Не уверена. Вы связаны со всем происходящим, но я не знаю, потомок ли вы или просто оказались замешаны.

Осторожнее, предупредил себя Рик. Он не стал ни опровергать, ни подтверждать, вместо этого задал следующий вопрос:

– Как вы узнали, что Аллертоны – ваши предки?

Она едва заметно пожала плечами:

– Всегда знала. Наша семья помнит, мистер Граймс. Вынуждена помнить.

– Рик, – мягко сказал он. – Что вы имеете в виду?

Кэрол обхватила чашку обеими руками и наконец-то отпила. Рик уселся напротив, тоже отглотнул кофе.

– Это наша вина, – быстро шепнула Кэрол. – В том, что случилось, виноваты мы.

– Изабелла?

Кэрол вздрогнула, затем кивнула:

– Она хотела стравить Руа и Чэмберсов. Мечтала, чтобы ее муж стал самым сильным среди правителей города. Она делала вид, что дружит с Франсин, а на самом деле искала малейшую возможность, чтобы вбить клин между семьями. – Кэрол словно цитировала, и ее голос был совершенно ровным и безжизненным. – Изабелла знала о связи Франсин и Галахада. Письмами они обменивались через нее.

Получается, кружок расследователей Дела о Большом огне угадал – письма всплыли не просто так, их подбросили.

Кэрол пошевелилась, слегка сменила позу и, отставив наполовину пустую чашку, продолжила:

– Глупая девчонка – так Изабелла называла Франсин. Может, та действительно была глупой, может, просто наивной. Но точно – излишне доверчивой.

– Это уже неважно, – заметил Рик.

Женщина напротив быстро моргнула:

– Неважно… Нет, важно! Это Изабелла подговорила Франсин на побег, а потом сделала так, чтобы об этом узнал Абель.

– Франсин действительно собиралась раскрыть кое-что из секретов Пайн Лейк в обмен на защиту?

Кэрол не удивилась его осведомленности:

– Видимо, да. Не знаю, рассчитывала Изабелла только на скандал, а не на убийство, но смерть Франсин оказалась ей на руку. Так Изабелла тогда думала.

– Откуда вам это известно? – не выдержал Рик.

– Мой предок, Маас, оставил подробные записи. Он не хотел, чтобы все это повторилось, собирался остановить проклятие.

Потомкам Аллертонов повезло больше, чем потомкам Руа, – они хотя бы сумели воспользоваться наследством. Хотя это сомнительная удача. Может, наоборот, лучше ничего не помнить и не знать.

– Маас винил в произошедшем жену?

Кэрол вздрогнула, снова уставилась в чашку:

– Он винил себя. Писал, что должен был вмешаться раньше, но слишком любил Изабеллу и все ей прощал. Ego mollis fui. Eam tam amavi, ut omnia delcta ignoscerem. Et nunc feminae generis mei exsolvunt pro mollitiā meā et amorē meō.

– Я не знаю латынь.

– Извините. – Кэрол отчего-то съежилась. – Это проклятие, та его часть, что досталась нам, женщинам рода Аллертон. Мы расплачиваемся за грехи Изабеллы.

Рик провел рукой по лицу:

– Как именно?

– Все наши браки несчастливы. Все наши мужья… как Эд. – На мгновение показалось, Кэрол заплачет, но она мотнула головой и продолжила, по-прежнему ровно и безжизненно: – Так было с моей матерью, матерью моей матери, ее матерью… В молодости я считала, что это просто невезение. Со мной не случится ничего подобного, я стану счастлива. Эд… вы бы видели его тогда! Он умел меня рассмешить, заваливал подарками. Он… – Кэрол запнулась. – Понимаете, это была случайность! Эд не хотел, он просил прощения, даже плакал. Господи, я никогда раньше не видела плачущего мужчину! И отец… он никогда не плакал, когда бил мою мать. Он ничем не походил на Эда. – Теперь Кэрол смотрела прямо перед собой, и ее глаза были совершено пустыми. – Совсем. Я в это верила. Проклятие – это чушь! Клянусь, Эд был другим!

– Кэрол, прошу вас…

Она как очнулась, снова вздрогнула:

– Но София… – Губы Кэрол искривились. – Я не смогла. Не смогла больше… терпеть.

– Я понимаю. – Рик накрыл ладонью ее руку, оказавшуюся ледяной. – Вы храбрая женщина.

– Нет! – Теперь в голосе Кэрол прорезалось ожесточение. – София права, я трусиха! Я подозревала, я замечала… Оно началось не так давно… наверное. Но я видела и молчала! Какая после этого из меня мать?!

Аманда нашла бы нужные слова, Рик же мог только надеяться, что отыщет что-то правильное, то, что хоть немного успокоит Кэрол:

– Вы написали заявление.

– Только после того, как София сбежала.

– И все-таки вы написали. И вы пришли сюда.

– Я просто не знала, что еще сделать. – Но, кажется, она немного успокоилась. Ее рука напряглась, Рик убрал ладонь, и Кэрол уже знакомым жестом обхватила собственное запястье. – Эти пожары… Их надо остановить. Я пыталась, так пыталась…

Боже! Наконец-то Рик понял!

– Это вы рисовали обереги, – произнес он. – Вы милая соседка.

Кэрол посмотрела на него едва ли не со страхом, словно не спасала людей, а совершала что-то дурное.

– Господи, Кэрол! – Ее жизнь была непрекращающимся адом, а она выкраивала время и денно и нощно рисовала обереги! – Вы действительно храбрая женщина. Если бы не вы, мы так и не придумали, что делать. Вы нам подсказали, понимаете?

Кэрол все-таки заплакала, беззвучно, сотрясаясь всем телом, и Рик замер, не представляя, что лучше: остаться сидеть или подойти и обнять.

– Не надо… сейчас, я сама. – Она едва слышно всхлипнула и попросила: – Можно еще кофе?

Пока Рик ополаскивал чашку и снова наполнял ее, Кэрол медленно стирала слезы со щек.

– Простите. Обычно я не плачу так часто.

– Не извиняйтесь. Не просите прощения за то, в чем не виноваты, – повторил Рик то, что ему самому сказал Дэрил.

Кэрол промолчала, и Рик снова уселся напротив нее.

– Вы знаете, что именно произошло в Пайн Лейк после казни Галахада?

Определенно, об этой ей было говорить проще.

– В общих чертах. – Кэрол отпила свежий кофе. – Как и планировала Изабелла, Чэмберсы и Руа начали войну. Сначала Аллертоны сделали вид, что поддерживают Роя, но тот довольно быстро догадался, что происходит. И Абель понял, кто подговорил Франсин и подбросил письма. Изабеллу спасло только то, что оба были слишком заняты друг другом. А потом все стало слишком опасно, настолько, что Аллертоны сами испугались того, что натворили.

– Рой сошел с ума?

– Не сразу. Не уверена даже, что он потерял рассудок. Рой действительно любил Франсин, по крайней мере, так считал мой предок, а потом так же сильно возненавидел все, что с ней связано. Маас, когда упоминал об этом, использовал слово affectus. – Кэрол немного помолчала, затем продолжила: – Когда-то я не понимала этого – как можно возненавидеть того, кого любишь? Сейчас поняла.

Она провела в воздухе рукой, словно отгоняя призрака:

– А дальше как снежный ком. Когда стало ясно, что Рой не остановится, Изабелла и Абель были вынуждены объединиться. Вместе им удалось убить его, но слишком поздно – Рой уже создал проклятие и забрал их с собой.

Давняя страшная история. Рик пытался представить все те события, всех тех людей, но ничего не выходило: слишком жутко и непонятно. В темноте за окнами собрались мертвецы – те самые, со дна проклятого озера. Скреблись костяными пальцами в стекла, скалились, пытались проникнуть в дом и сожрать его обитателей. Ваше место с нами, среди ила и коряг, в огромной братской могиле… Рик ощущал запах тинистой стоячей воды и разложения, он лез в ноздри, впитывался в одежду и волосы. 

– Однако Клеман и Маас спаслись.

Кэрол кивнула:

– Изабелла умолила мужа уехать. Она уже понимала, что не жилец, даже если Рой умрет.

– Она любила Мааса?

Кэрол слабо улыбнулась:

– Больше жизни. Все, что совершила, Изабелла сделала ради него.

Только забыла спросить, нужно ли ему это. Кэрол словно прочла мысли Рика и кивнула.

– Я должен отдать вам кое-что. Подождите немного. – Он поднялся из-за стола и пошел в свою спальню. Кольцо лежало там же, где Рик его оставил, – в верхнем ящике комода. Прохладный металл тут же напомнил, какими ледяными были руки Кэрол.

– Вот. – Рик вернулся и положил кольцо на столешницу. – Это принадлежит вам.

Кэрол осторожно прикоснулась к тусклому металлу, затем взяла:

– Memento, – шепнула она, проведя пальцем по ободку. – Откуда оно у вас?

Пока Рик пересказывал семейную легенду Гринов, Кэрол медленно, как в полудреме, водила головой из стороны в сторону.

– Вот как. Я только знала, что вскоре после пожара Маас пропал. Оставил родственникам уцелевшие бумаги, привел в порядок дела, а потом исчез. И я впервые слышу о портрете Роя.

Получается, не Аллертоны купили картину. Тогда кто?

– Значит, вы из Чэмберсов. – Кэрол послала Рику полный сочувствия взгляд. – Трое собрались на прежнем месте. Я так надеялась… Это чудовищно звучит, но я надеялась, что кто-то из потомков не доживет до этого времени.

– Наверное, так было бы лучше, – согласился Рик. – Вероятно, у всех семей оставались родственники за пределами Пайн Лейк.

– О, так вы… – Она смутилась. – Рик, вы прямой потомок. У Роя и Франсин был сын, Маасу удалось вывезти его из города перед пожаром. Мой предок сменил мальчику имя и отдал в какую-то семью. Писал, что, может, милосерднее было бы убить, но не смог взять на душу еще и этот грех.

Наверное, следовало что-то ответить, как-то отреагировать, но Рик молчал, а в голове звенела тишина. Полнейшая, абсолютная пустота. Надо обдумать эти слова, они важны, но… К черту! Какая разница? Непрямой Рик потомок, прямой – проклятие от этого не изменится!

– Простите, – едва слышно шепнула Кэрол.

Он мотнул головой и, наконец, задал давно изводивший вопрос:

– Почему я? Почему вы пришли ко мне, не к Дэрилу?

Женщина за столом горько улыбнулась:

– Вы сказали, я могу на вас рассчитывать.

Так просто. И отчего-то жутко – Рик не представлял, как не обмануть это доверие. Он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями:

– Мы… В смысле, нам с Дэрилом помогают в расследовании несколько человек. Вы не против, если я вас представлю?

– Нет! – Кэрол мгновенно сжалась. Рик молчал, выжидая, и через некоторое время она немного расслабилась. – Извините, просто я привыкла, что никто не знает. Это… опасно.

– Вы говорите про тех, кто в курсе осенних пожаров? – прямо спросил Рик.

Плечи Кэрол снова напряглись, затем она быстро кивнула.

– Шериф Джереми Хардинг. Кто еще?

– Не представляю. Я знаю, что они есть. И они следят.

Рик ощутил себя злодеем, допрашивающим невинную жертву, но пока Кэрол не замкнулась и не сбежала, нужно ее додавить.

– Родни Харди знал, – предположил он, и в голове, наконец, сложилось: П.А. – это не инициалы, как думал Дэрил, П.А. – потомок Аллертонов! И Харди все это время ей помогал.

Кэрол внимательно следила за Риком, похоже, догадалась о его мыслях.

– Я заглядывала к нему, – пробормотала она. – Кое-чему меня научила мать, а кое-что подсказывал он.

– И Харди тоже беспокоился о тех наблюдателях.

Еще один быстрый кивок:

– Постоянно твердил, чтобы я была осторожнее. Хотел выяснить, кто это.

– Кэрол, – Рик подался вперед, – Харди оставил записки. Нужно, чтобы вы их посмотрели. Может, там он оставил какой-то намек. Прошу вас.

Она отвела взгляд и посмотрела куда-то за левое плечо Рика.

– Прошу вас, – повторил он. – И пожары нужно остановить, одних оберегов недостаточно.

Снова повисла тишина. Казалось, можно было услышать, как через несколько стен ворочался во сне Карл.

– Я не могу помочь, – голос Кэрол прозвучал надтреснуто, – клянусь. Я не представляю, что еще нужно и возможно ли вообще прекратить пожары. Думаю, пока все события так или иначе не повторятся, огонь будет гореть.

– Нет, Кэрол, поверьте мне, все не так. Уже не так. – Рик и сам понизил голос, поймал себя на том, что говорит быстро, словно его вот-вот прервут. – Сейчас иное время, мы с вами – тоже иные. Я вдовец, а значит, Дэрил не исполнит свою часть проклятия. И остальное мы способны изменить. На нас с вами этот ад закончится, София, Карл будут жить иначе.

Кэрол хотела верить его словам, Рик видел это – на ее бледном лице появились хоть какие-то краски.

– Мне нужно подумать. Простите. Слишком много… за один раз.

Мелькнувшая в ее глазах надежда пропала, как задернули шторы. Рик осознавал, что пора отступить, но как же хотелось – безумно! – встать из-за стола, подойти и встряхнуть за плечи. Нет, успокойся, дай Кэрол перевести дух, и тогда она сама поймет, что у нее, у них всех нет другого выхода.

– Конечно. – Наверное, его голос звучал неискренне и, наверное, Кэрол это чувствовала, но Рик слишком устал. – Спасибо, что пришли и все рассказали. – Он прервался, чтобы взять себя в руки, и договорил: – Если что, у вас есть мой номер.

Кэрол восприняла его слова как сигнал: поднялась, нервно одернула платье.

– Я могу хотя бы рассказать остальным о том, что узнал? Не раскрывая вашего имени.

Она явно хотела произнести «нет», но после бесконечно долгого мгновения кивнула. Слава богу! Значит, есть и надежда, что Кэрол решится и на остальное.

– Не надо меня провожать, – шепнула она, прежде чем направиться к выходу. – Я умею быть незаметной – ваши соседи меня не увидят.

– Спасибо, – только и ответил Рик.

Задняя дверь закрылась с легким скрипом. Тишина – словно никто не приходил на кухню, а Рику привиделся странный сон. Разве что кольцо Мааса Аллертона больше не лежало в верхнем ящике комода.

* * *

– Разворачивайся, – приказал Шейн, оторвавшись от рации. – Бассету и о’Рурку нужна помощь.

– Что стряслось? – Патрульная машина вырулила на Персиковую улицу.

– Хрень какая-то! – Друг нахмурился. – Бассет кричит, что этот старый алкаш Смит взбесился!

Кэвин Смит? Он, конечно, когда напивался, порой начинал ругаться соседями и даже помощниками шерифа, если тех вызывали, но взбесился?

– Ща увидим, – хмыкнул Шейн. Он, как и Рик, сомневался, что старик мог устроить что-то серьезное. Но Бассет не стал бы звать подмогу просто так.

Вот и домик Кэвина Смита – такой же, как и он сам: древний и слегка покосившийся. Сломанный забор, заросшая лужайка, из-за которой со стариком постоянно воевали соседи. Машина Бассета и о’Рурка стояла рядом, они сами притаились за ней с пистолетами в руках. Одно из окон автомобиля было разбито, а из дома доносилась отборная брань.

– Нихрена себе! – не удержался друг.

Иначе и не скажешь.

– Смит! – заорал о’Рурк, когда Рик и Шейн остановились рядом и, пригнувшись, выбрались наружу. – Кончай, слышишь?

Со стороны хибары опять раздалась ругань, на этот раз бессвязная.

– Сдурел совсем?!

– Что за черт… – начал Шейн, и тут грохнул выстрел.

о’Рурк опять скорчился за машиной:

– Ах ты, ублюдок!

– Что произошло? – шепнул Рик.

– Соседи вызвали, – тоже шепотом отозвался Бассет, – снова нажрался и пришел докапываться. Обычно, говорят, он хоть и докапывался, но вроде как благодушно. Пошлешь пару раз – и сваливал. А тут чуть ли не с кулаками начал бросаться. Когда мы приехали, козел заперся у себя и принялся палить. Последние мозги, что ли, пропил?

– Ты мне, сука, за разбитое окно ответишь! – рявкнул о’Рурк и оскалился.

– Сколько у него оружия? – спросил Рик.

– Да вроде один ствол. Но черт его знает, сколько патронов.

– Мы с Шейном попробуем обойти дом и добраться до задней двери.

– Усек. – о’Рурк опять немного приподнялся. – Хей, Смит! Прекращай!

Снова брань – Рик различал лишь отдельные слова, что-то про матерей всех копов в этом дерьмовом городе и поганых хуесосах. Бассет вскинул пистолет и выстрелил, и сразу же грохнул ответный выстрел. Да что творится?!

Рик и Шейн отбежали от машин, выбрались к соседнему дому и ненадолго остановились. Бассет и о’Рурк по-прежнему орали, Смит отвечал бранью и выстрелами. Два, три, перерыв – видимо, старик перезаряжал оружие – и снова. Да, у него точно больше одной обоймы.

– Давай, пока они его отвлекают, – выдохнул друг.

Задний двор порос полынью и крапивой. Рик и Шейн подобрались к черному входу, замерли по обе стороны, и друг толкнул дверь рукой. Та с легким скрипом открылась.

Рик первым проник внутрь. Вопли Смита доносились откуда-то спереди, пустая кухня встретила валявшимися на полу стульями и горой грязной посуды в раковине. Вокруг деловито жужжали мухи. Рик выглянул в коридорчик, кивнул крадущемуся позади Шейну. Крики теперь раздавались ближе, значит, хозяин в гостиной.

Рик миновал коридор и прижался спиной к стене рядом с дверным проемом.

– Бляди! – надрывался Смит. – Свободного… человека… на вас… Шкуры!

– Начали, – скомандовал над ухом Шейн.

Они вломились почти одновременно – друг чуть позади. Солнце сияло прямо в окно, и Рик видел лишь темный силуэт на белом квадрате.

– Опусти ствол! – рявкнул Шейн, когда силуэт дернулся. – Сейчас же!

Рик скользнул чуть в бок, разглядел развернувшегося к ним хозяина, по-прежнему державшего ружье.

– Опусти ствол, Смит, – повторил он. – Пока не натворил глупостей.

– Ттты… – старик едва ли не сипел. – Ссволочи, сссобаки! Убью! – Перекошенное красное лицо, совсем как у Эда Пелетье! И такой же пустой взгляд. – Убью!! – словно взвыла вся комната.

В точности, как тогда. Жар, марево, в котором человек напротив будто тонул, и сливающиеся в бесконечный единый вопль слова. На висках выступил пот, а сердце заколотилось в такт звенящим в ушах крикам. Хватит! Прекрати! Рик сжал ставшую скользкой рукоять пистолета. Нет, я сказал! Да что такое?!

– Смит! – Голос Шейна пулей ввинтился в затылок.

И благословенная тишина. Недолгая, потому что человек у окна отбросил ружье и схватился за нож на поясе.

– Рики!

– Сссуки! Сукисукисукисуки…

Убьет! Ведь хочет убить! Сразу понимаешь, когда тебя собираются прикончить. Если не осознаешь, закончишь с пулей или ножом в сердце. Это самое важное – успеть! Самое важное – выстрелить до. Или ты, или он – своя жизнь важнее…

Лезвие вжикнуло совсем рядом – смазанная сияющая полоса, но удалось уклонился. Пистолет грохнулся на пол, плевать, Рик уже схватил Смита за запястье и выкрутил его. Шейн в мгновение ока оказался рядом, заломил старику другую руку.

– Бросай, я сказал! Ну! – И уже Рику: – Сдурел?

Нож – широкий, зазубренный – упал рядом с пистолетом. Теперь его лезвие не блестело, было совсем серым, и Рик тяжело сглотнул. В горле отдался мерзкий медный привкус.

– Вы… – Кэвин Смит вяло дернулся пару раз, словно не он только что кинулся на них, как одержимый, и вдруг заплакал: – Вы… 

Тело обмякло, старик едва не повис на державших его руках.

– Да что… – Шейн тряхнул его.

– Вы… Сэнди? Где Сэнди? Пустите меня к ней! – Кэвин Смит не кричал, сбивчиво умолял и продолжал рыдать, давясь и захлебываясь: – Сэээнди! Ыыыы, моя Сэндиии…

– И куда его? – Шейн брезгливо посмотрел на старика, затем послал Рику взгляд поверх его опущенной головы. – В кутузку или сразу в дурку?

– Прекрати. – Смит мелко дрожал всем телом, и Рика трясло тоже. – Надеваем на него наручники – в участке разберемся.

Старик не сопротивлялся, пока его заковывали, только едва слышно бормотал.

– Все равно ты сдурел, – брюзжал Шейн. – Он едва не всадил в тебя нож.

– Едва – не считается. – Наконец удалось унять дрожь, и Рик медленно выдохнул. Он чудом не выстрелил, чудом не убил – хотел убить, даже не ранить человека, которого знал много лет. Откуда только взялась эта мысль?!

– Хех… – Смит вроде немного успокоился, поднял взгляд на Рика. – А… чего… Пацан Граймсов? – Он громко шмыгнул носом, из которого стекали на бороду сопли. – Отведи меня к Сэнди, пацан, а?

– Конечно, мистер Смит, пойдемте.

От него остро пахло немытым телом и алкоголем. Получается, действительно сильно напился. Но все равно – Кэвин Смит и раньше напивался, почему же сегодня как сошел с ума?

Старик не сопротивлялся, пока его выводили из дома и усаживали в патрульную машину, лишь продолжал шмыгать носом и время от времени бормотал что-то совсем неразборчивое. Даже если Рик захотел, он не смог бы отвезти его к жене – та умерла двадцать лет назад. Оставался только участок. Туда они и отправились…

– Сначала Пелетье нажрался и свихнулся, теперь Смит нажрался и свихнулся. – Блейк покачал головой. – Это в Кинге такое новое развлечение?

– Старый козел чуть не ранил моего напарника, – огрызнулся Шейн. Он так и не успокоился, наоборот, накручивал себя заново.

– Прекрати, – не выдержал Рик. – Я цел, Смит в камере. Пусть сначала проспится, потом будем с ним разбираться.

– Да мать твою! – Друг резко взмахнул руками. – Жить надоело? Ты хоть о Карле подумал?

– Хватит. – Каким-то чудом удалось не повысить голос. Подумал. Конечно, подумал! Всю дорогу до участка ловил себя на желании немедленно позвонить сыну. Удержался лишь потому, что так Карл точно стал бы волноваться.

Шейн еще раз взмахнул руками, но, слава богу, замолчал. Рик развернулся и пошел к кулеру. Медный привкус давно исчез, однако все равно хотелось если не помыться, то хотя бы попить, как-то избавиться от ощущений, что нахлынули в доме Кэвина Смита.

Рик налил воды, сделал маленький глоток. Прохладная, хотя лучше бы была ледяной. Что с тобой творится? Тоже сходишь с ума?

– Окей, приятель? – поинтересовался приблизившийся сзади Блейк, и Рик умудрился выжать из себя улыбку.

– Вполне. – Он огляделся, но Шейн исчез, наверное, ушел куда-то.

– Вот и отлично. А то у тебя видок… – Блейк щелкнул пальцами, – будто ты где-то не здесь. И Уолшу как вожжа под хвост попала.

– Я действительно был не слишком осторожен.

– Да уж понял. Так мы все считали старика безвредным. А он отколол! – Блейк нахмурился. – Знаешь, что странно?

Рик мотнул головой и отпил еще немного.

– Пелетье тогда, как выяснилось, с ним бухал. Может, старик что намешал в свою самогонку, вот теперь у всех крышу рвет?

– Может.

Старый Кинг. Мысль сжала мозг так, что на миг перед глазами стало темно. Кэвин Смит жил на самой окраине Старого Кинга. Господи, чушь! Блейк прав, наверняка дело в самогоне, однако… Опять Старый Кинг! Опять и опять! Не понимаю…

– Я тоже, – вздохнул Блейк, и Рик осознал, что последние слова произнес вслух. – В общем, поговорю с Хардингом, и, действительно, оттащим чертову самогонку Салливану. Пусть разбирается.

– Хорошая идея, – пробормотал Рик, уверенный в обратном.

– Ты б домой отпросился.

– Спасибо, но нет.

Хватит, в последнее время он только и делает, что отпрашивается. Пора признать – Рик устал, слишком сильно устал от того, что постоянно что-то случалось. Что-то необъяснимое, что-то плохое.

– Все страньше и страньше, – пробормотал Блейк, словно прочтя его мысли.

Рик похлопал сослуживца по плечу:

– Пойду разыщу Шейна.

Друг быстро вскипал, но и быстро остывал. Он уже должен успокоиться. А потом Рик все-таки позвонит Карлу, просто чтобы услышать его голос.

* * *

Как и обещала, Андреа уговорила Терри.

– Это оказалось совсем несложно, – объявила она, когда Рик, как они и условились, встретился с ней у галереи. Была суббота, но Дэрил возился в мастерской с заказом, на этот раз действительно срочным, никаких отговорок. И все равно его дико не хватало. Карл же, захватив Уголек, отправился в приют для животных – на это место домашний арест не распространялся.

– Я обязан Терри, – произнес Рик, и Андреа замотала головой:

– Ни в коем случае не говори ему этого!

Рик невольно улыбнулся.

– Насчет Шейна, – сменил он тему. Андреа сразу же приподняла брови, и Рик поспешил закончить: – Тогда на крыльце я, наверное, говорил слишком резко.

– О! Ты о том, что не надо ему рассказывать? Знаешь, – теперь она посерьезнела, – ты в чем-то прав. Шейн часто заговаривает о тебе, так, словно невзначай. Сначала я списывала это на ревность, однако с чего ему ревновать?

И что это значило? Наверное, окажись он на месте Шейна, Рик и сам попытался выяснить, чем втайне занимается друг. Или нет? Он бы доверял… В очередной раз резко кольнула вина, потому что доверия между ними оставалось меньше и меньше. Может, Дэрил и прав в том, что первым солгал Шейн, но сначала секреты от друга появились у Рика. И никаких оправданий тут быть не может.

– О чем он спрашивал?

– Обо всем. Как мы познакомились, как часто ты и Дэрил заглядываете к папе. Я честно ответила, что второй раз – если первым считать нашу встречу у машины – это была случайность. И что Дэрил чинил автомобиль папы и трейлер Дейла.

– Спасибо.

Андреа пожала плечами:

– Папа и Дейл тоже считают, что Дело о Большом огне нужно держать в секрете. Особенно Дейл, он в последнее время стал относиться к этому очень серьезно. Папа посмеивается, но, кажется, тоже встревожен.

– Ты?

Андреа уже откровенно хмурилась:

– И ты, и Дэрил волнуетесь. И все время горят дома и гибнут люди. Я начинаю жалеть, что уговорила папу переехать в Кинг.

– На его доме оберег.

На лице Андреа мелькнуло странное выражение – Рик не успел разобрать, какое.

– Это звучит… безумно. Черт! Ты и сам понимаешь! Начиналось все забавно, как игра. Старый дневник, тайны предков, семейное проклятие – словно в готическом романе. И мы на ролях сыщиков-любителей. А теперь мы на полном серьезе рассуждаем о колдовстве, о том, что за нами кто-то следит, и уже даже не пытаемся найти чертовщине хоть какое-то рациональное объяснение. И я ловлю себя на том, что мне страшно. После того как я увидела портрет, услышала о костях под яблоней, мне страшно! А я не хочу чувствовать себя героиней третьесортного ужастика!

И что на такое ответишь? Рик вспомнил Кэрол у себя на кухне, страх, сочившийся из съежившейся на стуле фигуры. Наверное, Кэрол лучше них всех представляла, во что они ввязались. У нее, Рика и Дэрила не было выхода, однако у остальных…

– Только не вздумай предложить выйти из игры или что-то подобное! – воинственно закончила Андреа. – Я не настолько струсила.

– Не буду. Пока.

Она негромко фыркнула:

– Ладно, пошли к Терри.

На этот раз Андреа отвела Рика на второй этаж. Они миновали несколько выставочных залов и свернули в узкий боковой коридорчик, заканчивающийся дверью, на которой висела металлическая табличка с фамилией владельца. Андреа постучала, и с той стороны донеслось приглушенное:

– Входите!

Внутри обнаружился не только Терри. На массивном столе в виде буквы П стоял открытый ноутбук. Возле сидел владелец галереи, а рядом устроились темнокожий мужчина примерно одних лет с хозяином и темнокожая женщина с прической из причудливо уложенных тонких косичек и в ярко-красном платье. На соседнем стуле вертелся мальчик лет трех-четырех.

– Андре! – протянула к нему руки Андреа.

Ребенок широко улыбнулся, сполз с сидения, подбежал, но остановился в паре шагов, одновременно с любопытством и настороженностью глядя на Рика.

– Познакомься с мистером Граймсом. – Андреа сама приблизилась к мальчику и взяла его на руки. Тот обхватил ее за шею, по-прежнему косясь на незнакомого человека.

– Привет. – Рик улыбнулся.

Терри поднялся из-за стола.

– Знакомьтесь, это мои лучшие друзья Майк и Мишонн.

– Очень приятно. Можно просто Рик.

– Присаживайтесь. – Терри махнул на стулья. – Вы как раз вовремя.

Андреа, по-прежнему с мальчиком на руках, уселась возле Мишонн, Рик нашел себе место возле хозяина галереи.

– Я позаимствовал у своей же охраны записи с камер наблюдения, – объяснил Терри. – Тот самый аукцион.

– Уже нашли кого-нибудь подозрительного? – оживилась Андреа. Ребенок, оказавшись рядом с матерью, потянулся к ней, и та принялась гладить его по голове.

– Будь хорошим мальчиком, Андре. Давай. – Теперь он перебрался к Мишонн и опять принялся рассматривать Рика, уже отвечая на чужую улыбку. Андреа и Андре – интересно, это совпадение или нет?

Терри негромко прокашлялся, привлекая внимание:

– Мы пока в самом начале, а лот выставили ближе к середине. Вот, смотрите, – он развернул ноутбук так, чтобы Рику было удобнее, – с этого ракурса виден почти весь зал.

Картинка оказалась довольно четкой. Возвышение с кафедрой, перед ним – десяток рядов стульев. Впрочем, люди сидели не везде. Порой кто-то поднимался и уходил, их места занимали новые посетители. Аукционист, видимо, рассказывал что-то об очередном лоте, какой-то статуэтке – аудиодорожки у записи не было, затем начались торги.

– Фигня, – объявил Майк. Он успел подняться со стула и встал позади Рика и Терри.

– Может, и фигня, но вон тот толстяк выложил за нее три куска, – заметил хозяин галереи.

– Ей красная цена – тысяча.

– Не завидуй.

Рик разглядывал людей в зале, пытаясь угадать будущего покупателя портрета. Бессмысленное занятие, учитывая, что скоро они и так все увидят. Однако было в этом что-то захватывающее: как кто-то, когда объявляли очередной лот, оживлялся, а кто-то, наоборот, откровенно скучал. Одни люди явно ждали что-то конкретное, другие просто сидели или болтали с соседями.

– Некоторые ходят на аукционы как на шоу, – заметил Терри. – Никогда ничего не покупают, лишь сидят и разглядывают лоты. Сначала меня это дико раздражало. Сейчас даже любопытно, увижу ли я знакомые физиономии или нет.

– А вот и ваш портрет! – объявил Майк.

Рик уже и сам заметил, как знакомую картину принялись устанавливать возле кафедры.

– Мы тоже хотим видеть! – оживилась Андреа.

Пока аукционист нахваливал лот, Терри задвинул ноутбук поглубже на стол, а Мишонн и Андреа перебрались поближе.

– Вот он какой! – Мишонн слегка прищурилась, разглядывая портрет.

– Его репродукция была в буклетах, – заметил Терри.

– Но тогда мы не знали, что он проклят. Не будь занудой.

– Тихо! – оборвал их Майк.

За портрет торговались трое: сухонький старичок, полная женщина чуть помладше и мужчина средних лет. К сожалению, с этого ракурса лиц было не разглядеть. Женщина выбыла первой – перестала поднимать руку после очередного повышения цены. Старичок бился до последнего, несколько раз косился на противника, Рик предположил, что с гневом, но тот не сдавался.

– Крис, аукционист, даже подумал в какой-то момент, что чувак просто задирает цену, – шепнул Терри. – Некоторые так делают. А иногда подобным образом поступают и устроители, чтобы раскрутить клиентов.

Наконец молоточек опустился третий раз – картину продали. Терри нажал на паузу, отмотал назад, снова запустил запись и склонился к самому экрану, разглядывая нового владельца, опять остановил.

– Майк, смотри.

Его друг тоже наклонился, затем присвистнул.

– Вы его знаете? – спросил Рик.

Майк и Терри обменялись нехорошими улыбками.

– Можно и так сказать, – наконец протянул владелец галереи. – Есть один типчик. Не при помощнике шерифа будет сказано, но занимается скользкими делами.

Андреа фыркнула, и Терри пожал плечами:

– Да-да, признаюсь в нехорошем знакомстве. Это творческий мир Атланты, детка, здесь все всех знают.

– Вы сможете выяснить, для кого он покупал картину? – спросил Рик.

Терри откинулся на спинку стула:

– Думаю, да. Во-первых, это ведь неофициально?

– Разумеется!

– Во-вторых, – уже вальяжнее продолжил Терри, – у меня есть, чем его прижать. Но это не для протокола.

– Протоколы меня сейчас волнуют в последнюю очередь, – признался Рик.

– С вами легко вести дела, считайте это комплиментом. В скором времени будет вам имя покупателя.

– Обещаю, я не раскрою источник сведений.

Терри и Майк снова переглянулись, затем владелец галереи рассмеялся, и Рик послал ему вопросительный взгляд.

– Прошу прощения. Просто мы с Майком спорили насчет вас. Он твердил, что зря я связался с помощником шерифа. Я же говорил, что вы, с одной стороны, такой… основательный. Эдакий коп до мозга костей. А с другой, – Терри прищурился, – не поймите превратно, что-то в вас есть. Такое рисковое. Спорю, вы неплохо блефуете.

– Порой мне приходится блефовать, – признал Рик. – На работе случаются внештатные ситуации. Но я не слишком люблю это делать.

– Любить и уметь – разные вещи. Опять-таки, не поймите превратно, вы забавный.

Дэрил наверняка обиделся бы на что-то подобное. Рик же пожал плечами на сомнительный комплимент. Может, Терри не слишком ловко его прощупывал, может, просто подшучивал в своей манере – какая разница?

– Что вы станете делать, когда узнаете имя? – Вид у Майка был невинным, но Рик чувствовал его любопытство вперемешку с настороженностью.

– Зависит от того, кем окажется этот человек. Если случайный покупатель, ничего. – Впрочем, в такой исход, похоже, не верил никто из собравшихся в кабинете людей. – Если нет, попробую выяснить, зачем ему проклятая картина.

При этих словах Андреа знакомым жестом накрутила локон на палец.

– И ты уверовала в зловещие секреты прошлого? – поддразнил Терри.

– По примеру папы сохраняю объективность.

– Дорогая, извини, но не верю.

Та передернула плечами:

– Окей, мне интересно.

– Терри, – предупреждающе произнесла Мишонн.

– Не будь такой серьезной, – поддержал друга Майк. – Я тоже впервые в жизни вижу проклятую картину. По крайней мере, такую, которую считают проклятой.

– Вы смеетесь, а Рик и Андреа отнюдь не веселы, – заметила Мишонн. – И нам с Андре этот портрет не нравится. Да, милый?

Ее сын с готовностью кивнул, и Майк не хуже Терри закатил глаза.

– Спасибо. – Рик поднялся со стула. В других обстоятельствах он вряд ли бы познакомился с этими людьми, вряд ли бы поймал себя на мысли, что владелец галереи, пусть и был своеобразным человеком, но в чем-то оказался симпатичен.

– Неотложные дела уже зовут? – понимающе откликнулся Терри.

– На то они и неотложные.

– Я свяжусь с вами.

Рик кивнул. Андреа явно намеревалась остаться, и он попрощался и с ней тоже. К тому же они снова увидятся уже завтра. И завтра же надо будет рассказать ей и всем остальным об Аллертонах, не назвав имени Кэрол.

Третий потомок, имя покупателя портрета – Рик подбирался ближе, но по-прежнему не представлял, что делать. А времени оставалось меньше и меньше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фразы, которую произнесла Кэрол:  
> Ego mollis fui. Eam tam amavi, ut omnia delcta ignoscerem. Et nunc feminae generis mei exsolvunt pro mollitiā meā et amorē meō.  
> Я был слаб. Я любил ее настолько, что прощал все. Теперь женщины моего рода расплачиваются за мою слабость и мою любовь.


	22. Нежданные гости

Получилось одно к одному: сначала Росс в компании своего приятеля Уоттса свалил в Гриффин за какими-то деталями, потом за миссис Росс заехала подруга, и они укатили по делам, Ти-Дог умотал на неделю к родственникам и, наконец, Аллен взял отгул. Последнее точно к лучшему – при виде Дэрила он разве что не шипел. Переманить на свою сторону Брайена у болвана не вышло, и теперь Аллен либо угрюмо отмалчивался, либо принимался до всех докапываться. Вот Росс и отправил его развеяться.

– Уволится, как пить дать, – напророчил Брайен, выглядевший, впрочем, не особо огорченным. – Ничего, все равно толку от него немного.

Да посрать на Аллена! Мысли Дэрила занимало совсем иное – то, о чем на последней встрече с Биллом и остальными рассказал Рик.

Дейл, пока слушал, время от времени кивал, потом объявил:

– Похоже на правду. По крайней мере, не противоречит записям в дневнике Клемана. Я сейчас как раз добрался до начала этой, скажем прямо, войны. Аллертоны действительно выступили на стороне Чэмберса, и Клеман с Абелем пришли в ярость. 

– Еще что-нибудь он пишет? – спросил Билл.

– Город разделился на враждующие стороны, время от времени происходят стычки, но, видимо, кровь еще не успела пролиться. Мэр пытается утихомирить людей, разумеется, без толку.

Рик при этих словах нахмурился, принялся вертеть обручальное кольцо:

– Клеман случайно не упоминал о чем-то необычном? Скажем, о вспышках ярости?

– Не нашел ничего подобного. Вы имеете в виду что-то конкретное?

– Не знаю. – На лбу Рика четко обозначились морщины. – Пытаюсь найти объяснение паре происшествий. А может, мне просто кажется.

Только ему редко «казалось». Однако больше Рик об этом не обмолвился и не назвал имени того, кто вывалил новости об Аллертонах. Прямо сказал – пообещал молчать. Никто не стал настаивать, хотя Андреа очень хотелось. По правде, Дэрилу тоже, но если что стрясется, Рик сам заговорит. Главное, чтобы не слишком поздно…

– Ребята, я принесла вам лимонада! – Розита, заглянувшая в распахнутые ворота автомастерской, вернула Дэрила в настоящее.

– Ты наш ангел-хранитель! – объявил Джек, вынырнув из-под капота хендай династи. Слишком пафосная тачка для здешнего захолустья – представительского класса, пусть и изрядно потрепанная. Видимо, хозяину очень хотелось выпендриться.

Розита подошла к столу в глубине помещения и поставила на него поднос со стаканами и запотевшую бутылку лимонада. Джек прав – при такой жарище, что царила сегодня снаружи да и внутри, Розита точно явилась, чтобы их спасти.

Дэрил вытер пот со лба, и тот сразу выступил снова. Ну и к черту! Розита уже разливала лимонад, взяла первый стакан и слегка помахала им:

– Налетайте!

Разумеется, Джек успел первым. Брайен и Дэрил переглянулись и пошли за своей порцией.

– Ты даже лед положила! Богиня.

Розита в ответ на лесть Джека блеснула зубами:

– Не меня благодари, а миссис Росс. Это она купила и наказала, чтобы я, цитирую, порадовала мальчиков.

– Была б она лет на двадцать помоложе, женился, – протянул Брайен.

– У тебя уже есть жена, – заметил Джек.

– Я сказал «бы», Коуди. Не занудствуй.

Снаружи раздался шум мотора, затем стих. Очередного клиента принесло? Дэрил в два глотка допил лимонад и покосился на ворота. Вот неймется людям по такой жарище!

Чуваки, вошедшие в автомастерскую, не понравились Дэрилу с первого взгляда. Со второго – тем более, потому что двоих из четверых: рыжеволосого и лохматого бородача, он помнил еще по столкновению у магазинчика Уоттса. Брайен, надо отдать ему должное, тут же догадался, что происходит какая-то хрень, опустил стакан на столешницу и встал между незваными гостями и Розитой.

– Чиниться приехали? – хмуро осведомился он.

– Знакомого повидать, – протянул светловолосый тип с внушительными залысинами.

– Нет тут ваших знакомых. – Дэрил покосился на дальний край стола, где лежала монтировка. Если что, успеет дотянуться.

– Нехорошо, чувак, с твоей стороны, – прищурился бородатый. – Джо денег ждет.

– Сказал же – брат выйдет из тюрьмы и отдаст. Или вы глухие?

Дэрил старался не спускать с ублюдков глаз, а сам быстро соображал. В глубине помещения есть еще один выход, если что, Розита и Джек должны сообразить, что линять надо туда. Брайен – мужик крепкий, но лучше б он тоже не лез. Хотя две против четверых – хоть какие-то шансы.

– Не стоит грубить, чувак. Ты не в том положении.

Не поддавайся! Нужно, чтобы башка оставалась холодной. Если б тут не было Джека и Розиты! Но они торчали рядом, а значит, если с ними что стрясется, это Дэрил будет виноват.

– Валили бы вы отсюда, пока кто еще не заявится.

Разумеется, ни на миг не верилось, что уроды свалят, слишком уверенными те себя чувствовали. От драки не отвертишься. Кто же шевельнется первым? Нет, не бородач, он считает себя главным. Тогда… тот, в бандане! Брайен рванул ему наперерез. Дэрил заехал в морду хмырю с залысинами и тут же огреб в глаз. А, фигня! Справимся! Что два остальных ублюдка? Рыжий наседал на Джека, но тот вроде держался. Бородач… Блядь! Дэрил врезал светловолосому в живот, отпихнул его и схватил монтировку. Поздно – бородач был уже рядом, вцепился в Розиту.

– А ну положи!

Черта с два! Но… Ублюдок держал девчонку за горло. Та извивалась, пыталась его пнуть, дергала за рукав.

– Положи, сказал! Ей хуже будет!

– Дэрил!

– Отпусти ее!

– Вот еще!

– Розита! – А это Джек, идиот! Ломанулся вперед, забыв о противнике, и тут же огреб по почкам.

Бородач рассмеялся, когда рыжий сцапал Джека за шиворот и врезал поддых. Зря, потому что девчонка как-то вывернулась и вцепилась ему в пах.

– Сука!

Она ударила – опять в пах, совсем по-пацански, изо всех сил, а потом наподдала головой в подбородок. Дэрил рванул вперед, размахивая монтировкой, но светловолосый умудрился отскочить. Я тебя достану, сука!

– Бей их!

– Уроды!

– Эй!..

Дэрил, наконец, дотянулся, съездил светловолосому по плечу и развернулся к бородатому мудаку, все еще толком на разогнувшемуся. Где Розита? Удрала, умница!

– Стоять! – Бородач выпрямился, наставил ствол. Сволочь! – Брось монтировку!

Остальные? Брайен, подняв руки, замер у валявшегося на полу урода в бандане. Джек – вся физиономия в крови – отступил от рыжего. А неплохо отделал ублюдка! Откуда что взялось! Правда, толку теперь? Дэрил стиснул зубы и разжал пальцы. Монтировка со звоном грохнулась на пол.

– Шевельнется кто – пристрелю!

Выстрелит или блефует? Ведь наверняка блефует! Бля, не проверять же!

– Я тебя, сученыш…  
Снова шум колес снаружи, и истошный вопль Розиты:

– Вызывайте копов! На нас напали!

Молодец!

– Лен! Линяем! – заорал прочухавшийся чувак в бандане.

Ствол в руке бородача дрогнул. Ублюдок окинул взглядом Дэрила, Брайена и Джека и резко кивнул:

– Уходим! – И, разумеется: – Мы тебя еще достанем!

Конечно-конечно. Свинтили они быстрее, чем заявились. Напоследок рыжий – тоже с расквашенной физиономией – злобно посмотрел на Джека. Когда уроды вывалились из мастерской и раздался рев мотора, Дэрил позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза и выдохнуть. Обошлось!

– Что за херня? – бросил Брайен. Вроде чувак был цел, зато злой до чертиков. – Что это за ублюдки, Диксон? Я, блядь, не подписывался на драки!

Нет, вот теперь самое сложное.

– Все целы? – Розита влетела в автомастерскую.

– Ты? – выпалил Джек.

– Отлично. Копов уже вызвали.

– А толку? – буркнул Брайен, отряхивая комбинезон.

– Я запомнила номер тачки. – Розита нехорошо прищурилась, затем подбежала к Джеку. – Ты как?

Тот, несмотря на кровищу, просиял:

– Фигня! Ты… ну, круто его уделала. Здорово вмазала.

– У бывшего бойфренда научилась. – Кажется, Розита покраснела, но мгновенно посерьезнела. – Ты тоже неплох, но надо посмотреть, что у тебя с носом. Вот. – Она метнулась к столу, ухватила стакан с почти растаявшим льдом, – приложи пока, а я сбегаю в дом за аптечкой.

– Да ладно…

Но она уже унеслась.

Джек смущенно хмыкнул, потом перевел взгляд на Дэрила:

– Брайен прав. Что это за типы?

Дэрил осторожно ощупал лицо. Глаз… фигня, хотя веко уже начало опухать. А вот что ответить-то Джеку и Брайену?

– Брат им должен денег. А они пытаются вытрясти с меня.

– Мистер Росс знает?

Дэрил кивнул:

– Их уже разок спугнули, и мы думали, не полезут больше.

– Дерьмо, – высказался за всех Брайен.

Дэрил уставился в пол. Да, дерьмо полное.

– Слушайте… Ну, я правда не думал, что так выйдет.

Если Брайен сейчас подойдет и засветит ему в другой глаз, правильно сделает.

– Чего ты в полицию не заявишь? – наивно спросил Джек.

– Этот? – Брайен сплюнул. – Чтоб кто-то вроде Диксона поперся к копам? И чтобы копы стали защищать кого-то вроде него?

– Но…

– Эй, Диксон, что молчишь, как в рот воды набрал? – Теперь Брайен упер руки в бока. – С тобой разговариваю. Мне, блядь, такая херня не нужна. Мне семью кормить надо. А если очередной урод, явившийся за твоей шкурой, меня пристрелит, то черта с два это удастся!

Стало совсем тошно.

– Это… в общем, они больше не появятся. Я постараюсь.

– Бля… – Брайен принялся качать головой. – Точно ты у мистера Росса в любимчиках.

Дэрил дернулся, но тот заговорил уже спокойнее:

– Ладно, одну драку я переживу. Но, сука, когда заявятся копы, выложишь им все как на духу. И если я замечу хоть одну из этих морд в городе, то, Диксон, поставлю перед мистером Россом вопрос: либо ты, либо я. Ты, может, у нас особенный, но я здесь работаю дольше и не вылетал отсюда со скандалом. Это мое место! Усек?

– Усек. – Брат бы уже лупил Брайена по роже, Дэрил чувствовал только облегчение, навалившееся так, что мерзко задрожали колени.

Вернулась Розита и принялась хлопотать над довольным Джеком.

– Может, тебе в больницу съездить?

Дэрил подошел, глянул на его физиономию:

– Вроде нос не сломан.

– Не сломан, – подтвердил Джек, пока Розита аккуратно стирала кровь. – Ты-то как? Вон как глаз заплыл.

– Чепуха. На мне все заживает, как на собаке. Ты правда неплохо дрался. Я думал, ты вообще, ну, не умеешь.

– Не, если припрет, могу. Просто не люблю. И… – Он покосился на Розиту.

Герой, чтоб его. Защитник дев. А дева лишь выразительно закатила глаза и стала накладывать повязку.

Обошлось, мысленно повторил Дэрил. На этот раз. Может, действительно, уволиться, пока не случилось какой-нибудь дряни? И плевать на бабло. Или ублюдки так по наглому второй раз не сунутся? Тогда чего ждать? Теплой встречи в каком-нибудь уединенном месте? Лучше уж так.

Дэрил покосился на все еще валявшуюся на полу монтировку. Пистолет теперь нужно носить с собой, пусть даже толку от него при подобной встрече мало. И ни в коем случае нельзя снова подставить Джека, Розиту, Росса и остальных. Но как это сделать, Дэрил пока представлял смутно.

* * *

Налетом на автомастерскую занимались Хопкинс и Блейк, от них Рик и узнал подробности. Волноваться вроде было не о чем, но он все равно нервничал, снова и снова выспрашивал подробности.

– Целы все, – стоически отвечал Хопкинс. – У твоего друга фингал, еще одному парню, русому, как его, Коуди, в нос заехали. Остальные разве что испугаться успели.

– Девчонка у них молодец, – обронил Блейк, – глазастая: и номер машины, и марку запомнила. Быстро тех типчиков разыщем.

Рик хотел в это верить. Вечером он позвонил Дэрилу и, разумеется, получил заверения, что все окей. Словно тот мог сказать что-то иное.

– Мы их найдем, – пообещал Рик и представил, как Дэрил пожимает плечами.

– Ладно тебе, страж закона, не переживай так. Мне мистера Росса хватает – мечет громы и молнии не хуже тучи.

Рик облизнул пересохшие губы и решился:

– Ты послезавтра вечером свободен?

– Могу отпроситься. Что-то стряслось?

– Нет. – Рик понизил голос. – Я отпустил Карла с приятелями на ночную рыбалку, он вернется только в середине дня, так что буду дома один.

На другом конце замолчали, и он добавил:

– Это лучше мотеля.

– Ну…

– Пожалей мою и свою спины. – Рик не хотел спешить, не хотел, как в тот раз, чужой кровати и простыней. Не хотел, черт подери, новых игр в секретность! И ему нужно было увидеть Дэрила, самому убедиться, что тот цел!

– Окей, – наконец отозвался Дэрил, – заеду после девяти.

Рик выдохнул.

…Весь вечер он ощущал себя подростком перед первым свиданием. Это было смешно и глупо, но Рик убрался в доме, заказал в ресторанчике неподалеку ужин, зачем-то перестелил постель. Уголек, которую Карл не без сожаления оставил, ходила за ним следом, явно не понимая, отчего старший хозяин мечется.

– Веди себя хорошо, – объявил ей Рик.

Уголек радостно тявкнула, уселась на пол и принялась самозабвенно чесаться за ухом, хотя ей купили противоблошиный ошейник. По крайней мере, она вроде отучилась писать где придется.

Наконец запыхавшийся курьер принес ужин, а спустя четверть часа с улицы донесся знакомый рев мотоцикла.

– Надо было притащить тебе кролика, – вместо приветствия объявил Дэрил. Рик окинул его пристальным взглядом: синяк под левым глазом впечатлял, но уже желтел по краям. Значит, действительно ничего страшного?

– И мы бы полночи этого кролика готовили? – Рик улыбнулся, вспомнив, как возился прошлый раз. Если бы не Синди, так и не удалось ничего приготовить. В результате Рик и Карл ужинали в компании соседей, и всем досталось лишь по небольшому куску.

Из глубины дома затявкали, затем к входной двери выкатился черный шар: Уголек явилась, чтобы встретить гостя.

– Привет. – Дэрил опустился на корточки и потрепал ее по голове. – Гляди-ка, совсем немного времени прошло, а успела отожраться. И шерсть блестит.

– Я так и не поблагодарил тебя.

Дэрил пожал плечами.

– Главное, твой пацан счастлив. Ладно, мы ужинать будем? А то я голоден, как черт.

– Конечно.

Дэрилу определенно было все равно, откуда еда, главное, чтобы побольше. Рик смотрел, как он не слишком ловко орудует ножом и вилкой, быстро запихивая в рот куски бифштекса, словно вот-вот отберут, помогает себе руками, и улыбался.

– Что? – Дэрил облизнул пальцы, смутился и потянулся за салфеткой.

– Ничего. Рад, что с тобой все хорошо.

– Что мне сделается? – Дэрил снова уткнулся в тарелку. – Слушай, есть шансы, что тех уродов найдут?

– Весьма неплохие. От машины они наверняка избавились, но у нас есть их точное описание. И, главное, мы знаем, где искать.

– Этот Джо – скользкий тип. И опасный. Его так просто за жабры не возьмешь.

– Не впервые.

Дэрил пожевал губами, нахмурился, но ничего не ответил.

Наверное, к такому ужину лучше подошло красное вино, но Рик, решив не искушать судьбу, ограничился кофе.

– Билл, как планировал, не заглядывал к миссис Росс?

– Видел его у нас на неделе, но не спросил – некогда было. Не думаю, что она раскололась. Зря я про нее рассказал.

– Не думаю. – Рик поднялся, чтобы налить им по новой чашке. – Нам нужна помощь. – Он невольно поморщился. – Мне все время кажется, что мы бьемся, как рыба об лед.

– Да ладно.

– Не ладно. Знаешь, как говорят врачи? Нужно не лечить симптомы, а докопаться до причины.

– И что предлагаешь? – Дэрил тоже встал из-за стола.

Идея не нравилась ему самому, но Рик все-таки произнес:

– Давай сходим к развалинам.

– Нет! – Дэрил рвано выдохнул и заговорил немного спокойнее: – Мы не знаем, что искать и, главное, к чему готовиться. Это как сунуть голую руку в осиное гнездо. Оно тебе надо?

– Тогда как нам узнать, к чему быть готовыми?

– Чего-то ты на себя не похож. – Дэрил подошел вплотную, забрал из рук чашки и поставил их возле кофемашины, а затем сделал то, что не делал никогда раньше, – обнял. – Не думал, что разведка боем – твой метод.

Рик уткнулся ему в шею:

– Я и сам так не думаю, но, как и Билл, не могу сидеть сложа руки. Я должен что-то предпринять. – Остановить пожары, понять, что стряслось с Кэвином Смитом и Эдом Пелетье. Обрести почву под ногами.

– Пусть Дейл переведет дневник до конца – ему немного осталось. И миссис Росс обещала сунуть нос в записки Харди. Хей, Рик, все путем.

Теперь пришел его черед отмалчиваться. Зря он завел этот разговор. Проще было чуть отстраниться и прижаться к губам Дэрила. Тот ответил сразу: углубил поцелуй, а руки уже привычно легли на зад и сжали. На мгновение дыхание пресеклось, и Рик прикрыл глаза. Вот так, правильно, чтобы мысли вылетели из головы, чтобы остались только два тела, прикосновения, негромкий шепот, отдающийся в ушах…

– …душ…

– Потом. – Рик обхватил Дэрила за шею. Все потом. Расставить ноги так, чтобы члены плотно-плотно прижались друг к другу, откинуть голову, позволяя целовать себе шею. Под потолком метался невесть как залетевший на кухню мотылек, и Рик не мог оторвать от него глаз. А Дэрил резким движением задрал рубашку на груди, прикусил правый сосок, и по спине пробежала дрожь.

– Еще.

Дэрил повторил. Затем зубы сжались сильнее, и Рик невольно вздрогнул. Слишком? Или?..

– Еще.

Зубы продолжали терзать сосок, потом пальцы сжались в паху. Резкое, как жалящее, ощущение, сменявшееся трением и давлением, снова и снова, словно Дэрил наигрывал на его теле неведомую мелодию – почти в такт взмахам крыльев мотылька. Рик метался между двумя чувствами, сдерживал готовое вырваться изо рта «Хватит», потому что было недостаточно, слишком мало, слишком…

– Хей. – Дэрил прервался сам. – Ты со мной?

– Конечно. – К черту! И мотылька тоже. Рик опять притянул Дэрила и поцеловал. – Пойдем в спальню.

Единственно верные слова.

Дэрил не хотел его отпускать всю короткую дорогу, чуть ли не через каждый шаг прижимал к стене и то запускал руки под рубашку, то дергал за ремень, то принимался вылизывать шею. И странное состояние, когда Рик одновременно был с ним и парил, вырвавшись из тела, как тот мотылек, таяло.

Когда они ввалились в темную спальню, Рик уже чувствовал себя привязанным к Дэрилу, словно к якорю. Нет, недостаточно. Пусть канат, цепь – то, что держало их вместе, станет прочнее! Край кровати уткнулся в ноги, и оба едва не полетели на матрас.

– Дэрил? – Рик легко прикусил мочку его уха. Как же сказать? Все подходящие фразы, как назло, куда-то делись. Тоже к черту! Какая разница, как это назвать? – Трахни меня.

Тот ненадолго замер, затем отстранился. Проклятая темнота – Рик мог лишь угадать выражение лица напротив.

– В смысле… Уверен?

– Разумеется. Тебе ведь это нравится? А мне интересно.

Дэрил негромко хмыкнул, но плечи оставались напряженными.

– Давай. – Теперь была очередь Рика положить руку на член Дэрила и сжать, услышать, как чужое дыхание, и так частое, ускоряется еще больше.

– Окей, – хрипло выдохнул тот и опять: – Окей… Подожди чуток.

Дэрил мягко высвободился из объятий, отступил и зажег лампу на прикроватной тумбочке, оглядел спальню.

– В прошлый раз ты вроде говорил, что купил всякого.

Рик не стал скрывать улыбку:

– Верхний ящик.

– Окей, – в который раз повторил Дэрил.

– Нервничаешь?

Он вскинулся и тут же опустил глаза:

– Ну… Не трахал того, у кого впервые.

Вместо ответа Рик стянул через голову наполовину расстегнутую рубашку. Поймать взгляд Дэрила, увидеть, как тот быстро облизывает губы: от одного этого сердце билось быстрее, а в паху приятно тянуло. Рик положил руки на ремень, и Дэрил словно очнулся:

– Подожди, я сам!

Рик поднял руки, сдаваясь, и он едва заметно, чуть ли не робко улыбнулся. Всегда так: сначала Дэрил смотрел серьезно, даже настороженно и лишь постепенно расслаблялся, позволял себе улыбки, а затем и смех. Сегодня они только начали, а Рику уже удалось его немного растормошить. Хороший знак.

Дэрил снова был рядом, целовал с таким упоением, что кружилась голова. Неужели именно этот человек пару месяцев назад утверждал, что поцелуи – чушь? «Мне нравится, как ты целуешься», едва не шепнул Рик. Ладони скользнули по груди: вниз и медленно – сводя с ума – вверх, взъерошивая волоски. Подушечки больших пальцев обвели соски, и Рик несильно сжал зубы на нижней губе Дэрила.

– Любишь кусаться? – пробормотали прямо в рот.

– Ты тоже. – Правый сосок еще слегка побаливал.

Ремень Рику расстегнули уже не так аккуратно. Звякнула пряжка, ладони проникли сразу под брюки и белье, стиснули ягодицы, и Рик довольно выдохнул. Эту часть его тела Дэрил определенно предпочитал остальным. Интересно, он сам это осознавал? В ответ Рик потянул жилетку, и Дэрил повел плечами, позволяя ей сползти. Он ненадолго замер, словно прикидывая, что делать дальше: чтобы избавиться от одежды, пришлось бы отпустить зад. Такая жертва… Дэрил с размаху опустился на постель, сбросил жилет, а заодно и рубашку и одним движением сдернул до колен брюки и трусы Рика. Теперь пальцы, едва касаясь, гладили живот, прослеживали дорожку волос до самого паха, кружили, но так и не касались приподнявшегося члена. Дэрил… дразнился? Что-то новое. Да, дразнился – ладони прошлись по бедрам, правая слегка коснулась мошонки и вернулась к пупку. Из-за челки Рик не мог разглядеть чужого лица, но… Опять – едва ощутимое касание к головке и снова живот.

На этот раз Рик выдохнул уже резче, требовательно повел бедрами. И его проигнорировали! Дэрил слегка подался вперед, так что дыхание обдало член, и все волоски на теле тут же встали дыбом. Проклятье! Рик застонал громче, привлекая внимание. Он хотел… Точно не хотел провести полночи, стоя со спущенными штанами!

– Повернись, – вдруг приказал Дэрил. Он наконец-то вскинул голову, и его лицо было едва ли не просящим, безумно контрастирующим с тоном. Сердце глухо стукнуло в горле, и Рик подчинился. Тяжелая ладонь легла ему на поясницу, надавила, вынуждая слегка наклониться вперед. Как?.. Он вслепую нашарил ближайший стул и уперся руками о спинку.

На стене перед Риком метались тени, Дэрил же видел его всего: залитую светом ночника спину, зад, выставленный вперед. Какая однозначная поза… Рик опустил взгляд на почти полностью вставший член. Ведь можно просто коснуться… Вместо этого он крепче сжал пальцы на спинке стула.

Дэрил завозился, пружины матраса легонько скрипнули, спустя несколько долгих дыханий скрипнули снова. Руки легли на ягодицы, слегка развели их, и кровь прилипла к щекам: весь, абсолютно весь на виду! Совсем недавно Дэрил так же демонстрировал ему себя. Не совсем так… Неважно! Не шевелись! Дыхание вырывалось из горла резкими, почти жалобными всхлипами, казалось, Дэрилу нравилось их слышать. Рик мотнул головой, уговаривая себя успокоиться. Еще же ничего не произошло! Рано! И в ответ на безмолвную мольбу между ягодиц скользнул палец. Просто скользнул, нигде не задержавшись, а по телу все равно прошла дрожь.

– Стой спокойно.  
Рик пытался, правда! Желание прикоснуться к себе становилось невыносимым, словно у страдающего от жажды при виде ручья. Опять пальцы. На этот раз один из них осторожно проник в тело. Совсем немного, но Рик мгновенно подобрался.

– Все хорошо, – зачем-то произнес Дэрил, и Рик заставил себя расслабиться. Палец продвинулся глубже. Рик опять сжался, негромко ругнулся и в который раз попытался успокоиться.

– Вот так, страж закона. Я еще только начал.  
Дэрил будто приноравливался, палец то пропадал, то скользил внутрь снова, каждый раз глубже, и Рик привыкал, вспоминал, как сам проникал в тело Дэрила, как оно тогда ощущалось.

– Ты такой тесный, – бормотал Дэрил. – Такой гладкий. Знаешь, как шелк. Хочешь, я буду трахать тебя так всю ночь?

Господи! Тогда он точно сойдет с ума!

– Еще, – выдохнул Рик.

Когда палец пропал, возникло непривычное ощущение пустоты, словно он неведомо как успел стать неотъемлемой частью Рика.

– Что? – Тон был странным, и по спине прошла волна дрожи.

– Еще. Верни палец.

Дэрил медлил, и дрожь стала сильнее. Рик облизал губы:

– Добавь второй.

Это было правильным ответом, потому что ощущение вернулось: сначала напряжение, когда уже два пальца принялись растягивать, потом скольжение, более уверенное, от которого хотелось выгнуться еще сильнее. Окей, сам себе шептал Рик. Окей, мне нравится. Пальцы вошли наполовину и остановились. Рик чувствовал их: подушечки, ногти, костяшки.

– Насадись на них.

Это вообще возможно? Рик слегка подался назад, и пальцы с потрясающей легкостью погрузились внутрь. Теперь повторить: вперед и назад, смелее и быстрее, чем прежде.

– Не спеши. – Рука сжала его бедро, вынуждая застыть.

– Я могу…

– Тихо. – Хватка ослабла, и одновременно пальцы резко вошли в тело целиком. Рик громко всхлипнул, а Дэрил принялся издевательски медленно поворачивать их внутри. От непривычного болезненно-сладкого ощущения член дернулся и прижался к животу. – Нравится? Ну?

– Да! – Это и есть простата? Рик хотел рассмеяться, но из горла вырвался очередной стон.

Еще несколько движений – Дэрил будто закреплял успех. Рик то опускал голову, то закидывал ее, несчастная спинка стула, кажется, была готова треснуть.

– Пожалуйста!

– Щас. Будь хорошим мальчиком, страж закона.

– Ты… изде… ваешься.

Три пальца, боже!

– Давай, сожми их. Вот так! – Голос Дэрила дрогнул. Значит, он не так уж владел собой, как хотел показать!

– Трахни меня, – вырвалось у Рика.

– Потерпи чуток.

Чем дальше, тем больше это походило на изощренную пытку. Рик стиснул зубы, перенес всю тяжесть тела на одну руку и потянулся другой к изнывающему члену. Его тут же шлепнули по ягодице:

– Нет!

Пот выступил на лбу и спине, кажется, он тек даже под кожей, иначе откуда ощущение, что внутри змеились раскаленные ручейки? Рик провел кончиком языка по верхней губе, чувствуя соль, сдался и снова оперся о спинку стула.

– Окей?

– Более чем.

Дэрил выдохнул с явным облегчением:

– Расставь ноги шире.

Рик подчинился – насколько позволяли спущенные брюки. Рука протиснулась между его бедер, стиснула мошонку, и Рик дернулся, насадившись уже на три пальца. Глаза распахнулись сами собой, но мир как померк – темнота, сплошная темнота, горячая, сводящая с ума, манящая и обещающая что-то еще, что-то большее.

– Пожалуйста! – Он умолял Дэрила, тьму, весь мир.

Пальцы пропали, но у Рика не осталось сил просить снова, он просто ждал. Когда к спине и ягодицам прижалось обнаженное тело, это стало едва ли не откровением. Дэрил шевельнулся, и влажный конец его члена скользнул по бедру. Руки вернулись: на шею, плечи, грудь, словно запоминая их очертания. Обхватили за живот, потянули назад, и Рик откинулся, навалился всей тяжестью на стоявшего сзади человека.

– Ща…

Громко тявкнули, и Рик выпрямился, обернулся. В дверном проеме стояла Уголек и радостно махала хвостом. В льющемся из коридора свете она походила кляксу.

– Мелкая, пошла отсюда!

Уголек проигнорировала Дэрила, снова гавкнула, затем приблизилась и сунула голову внутрь.

– Так не пойдет, – буркнул Дэрил, пока Рик давил клокотавший внутри смех.

– Фу. Уголек, фу!

– Будешь так ржать, она не станет тебя слушаться. – Дэрил чертыхнулся, отодвинулся, и сразу стало холодно. Он подошел к Уголек, оттащил за шкирку в коридор и захлопнул дверь. Снаружи заскребли и заскулили.

– На мы чем остановились? – не удержался Рик. Он успел окинуть взглядом спальню, отметил выдвинутый верхний ящик тумбочки, лежавшие возле лампы презервативы и тюбик с отвинченной крышкой.

– Для парня со спущенными штанами ты до безобразия наглый. – Дэрил уже вернулся, покусывал ему плечо, не обращая внимания на печальный вой.

– Мне можно их снять?

– Давай. – Дэрил с явным удовольствием хлопнул его по ягодице. – И на постель. – Недолгая пауза, и он добавил: – На четвереньки.

– Определенно, я что-то о тебе не знаю. – Рик быстро сбросил брюки и белье, устроился на кровати. Короткая передышка позволила снова обрести хоть какой-то контроль над своим телом. По крайней мере, руки и колени, когда он на них оперся, не дрожали. Дэрил, захватив упаковку презерватива, устроился сзади, ткнул между ног, вынуждая раздвинуть их шире. Ладони по-хозяйски легки на бедра.

– Готов?

К этому можно быть готовым?

– Я хочу тебя, – просто ответил Рик, и Дэрил издал низкий гортанный стон.

Возбуждение вернулось, но его не хватало: да, к такому нельзя подготовиться – к ощущению, как в тело входит член. Не пальцы, а именно член. Что-то совершенно новое, ни с чем несравнимое. Рик пытался сосредоточиться, гнал неизвестно откуда взявшуюся панику. Дэрил ему не навредит, как сам Рик тогда не навредил бы ему. Однако… член был крупнее, длиннее, и это тянулось, тянулось и тянулось, и вдруг резко закончилось. Рик чувствовал себя заполненным до отказа, растянутым так, что, казалось, если пошевелится, то порвется. Он едва дышал, глядел на простыню между ладонями, темные следы от капель пота на ней. Расслабься, двинься хоть чуть-чуть…

– Боже… – хрипло шептал сзади Дэрил, словно с силой выталкивал из себя каждое слово: – Боже… Ты…

Он немного подался назад и, не дав даже перевести дыхание, вперед. Подожди, мне нужно… Руки ослабли, задрожали. Мгновением позже Рик осознал, что упирается в кровать локтями, лоб прижат к простыне, а Дэрил продолжает двигаться все быстрее и резче. Странно, непривычно. Захватывающе. Растерянность, едва не парализовавшая его, отступала, сменяясь… Нуждой, поймал Рик подходящее слово. Необходимостью отвечать на все более беспорядочные, короткие толчки, сотрясавшие тело, поймать ритм.

– Рик…

Дэрил навалился, выбив из легких весь воздух, пальцы впились в бедра, и Рик вскрикнул. Плохо, нет, слишком хорошо, нет, плохо… Остатки разума метались, как в клетке. Не думай! Отпусти себя! Он уткнулся щекой в постель, дотянулся, наконец, до собственного члена. Да! Вот оно! Ритм уже стал бешеным, но когда Рику казалось, что он вот-вот сойдет с ума, Дэрил ненадолго приходил в себя, чуть замедлялся, принимался бормотать что-то совсем бессвязное, а затем вламывался так, что пронзало до самого сердца. Безумие продолжалось и продолжалось, господи, боже, хватит! Нет, пусть оно не прекращается! Еще немного, еще…

Дэрил замер, потом по всему его телу прошла крупная дрожь.

– Риииик, – опять выдохнул он. Имя прокатилось по обнаженным нервам, отдалось в каждой клеточке тела. Рик осознал, что произошло, только когда тело сверху обмякло, а пальцы на бедрах разжались. Дэрил уткнулся лицом между его лопаток, член внутри, еще миг назад крепкий, уменьшился. Сердце по-прежнему колотилось, как сумасшедшее, все путалось, мешалось, как разрывало. Удовлетворение? Облегчение? Разочарование? Что, черт подери?

Дэрил скатился, перевернул Рика на спину.

– Щас. – Пальцы, скользнувшие по виску, слегка подрагивали. Совершенно черные глаза засасывали внутрь. – Убери руку.

Рик подчинился, и Дэрил сполз ниже, вокруг члена сомкнулись губы. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы слегка выгнуться и негромко застонать. Это было проще, к этому он привык, наконец, он был почти там – на вершине, остался лишь последний шажок! И Дэрил помог: его рот, пальцы, снова проникшие в уже совершенно покорное тело. Оргазм не походил ни на один из прежних оргазмов в жизни Рика: изматывающий, тяжелый, словно душу вынули из тела и запихали обратно – не слишком бережно, и она ворочалась внутри, пыталась заново привыкнуть к реальности.

– Как ты? – Дэрил уже успел усесться, скрестив ноги. В его голосе звучала такая забота, что захотелось рассмеяться.

– Не обидишься, если скажу, что странно?

Он мотнул головой, убрал волосы со лба.

– А ты? – не удержался Рик. – Как чувствовал себя ты?

Не ответит? Но Дэрил медленно пожал плечами:

– Будто свихнулся. Ну… если честно, мне тогда не слишком-то понравилось. В смысле, было неплохо, но…

Он сбился, и Рик закончил:

– Не то, что ожидал.

– Вроде того, – с облегчением откликнулся Дэрил. – И круче, и отстойнее одновременно.

Круче и отстойнее. Примерно так себя Рик и чувствовал.

– Сказал тому чуваку, что хрена с два он меня раскрутит на еще один раз.

Рик хмыкнул, потому что сил смеяться не было.

– Может, нам что-то придумать? Вроде стоп-слова.

– Ты это о чем?

Рик умудрился кое-как приподняться на локтях:

– Чтобы постоянно не спрашивать, все ли окей?

– Да ну тебя!

– Я серьезно.

Дэрил вытянулся возле Рика, коснулся его волос.

– Знаешь, они у тебя вьются.

– Значит, мне пора к парикмахеру. Так что?

Он отвел взгляд:

– Лучше пойдем в душ.

Рик вздохнул и не стал настаивать. В конце концов, в душ действительно хотелось. Перед тем, как сползти с кровати, они поцеловались, сыто и лениво. Рик погладил плечи Дэрила, поблескивающие в свете ночника. Усталый довольный хищник. Кажется, я тебя приручил. Совсем немного, не до конца. И, кажется, попался сам.

– Ты кот, – не удержался Рик.

Дэрил фыркнул – в точности как фыркнул бы огромный кот.

– Рам-Там-Таггер, – добавил Рик.

– Чего?

– Всегда не с той стороны двери. Всегда делает то, что делает.

– Не пори чушь. – Дэрил потерся кончиком носа о его нос. Никакой романтики.

Может, чушь, может, нет – об этом сейчас думать не хотелось. Проще позволить отвести себя в душ. В конце концов, у них было полно времени – ночь только началась.

* * *

Дэрил так и не понял, что вырвало его из сна. Может, привычка вскакивать ни свет ни заря, может, случайный шум. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали восемь утра, а Рик, вытянувшийся на животе, обхватив подушку, выглядел таким искушающе мирным, что Дэрил опять устроился рядом. Когда он последний раз лежал с кем-то в кровати? Не просто лежал, провел всю ночь? И не вспомнишь.

Легкая простыня, служившая им одеялом, сползла, и Дэрил не устоял, провел тыльной стороной ладони по спине Рика. Едва-едва – не надо его будить. Маленькая родинка у основания шеи, шрам от пули у левой лопатки, белый даже по сравнению с незагоревшей здесь кожей. Еще один шрам, длинный, наверное, от ножа. Рик пошевелился, что-то пробормотал. Дэрил замер, но тот снова провалился в сон.

Рам-Там-Таггер? Да ни хрена. Рик был порой вроде Джека – нес какую-то чепуху.

_На Рам-Там-Таггера управы нет,  
Он всем недоволен, на все огрызается…_

Рик говорил что-то еще, но именно эти строчки засели в голове и гудели там добрые полночи. Нет, нисколечко не подходят! Дэрил снова посмотрел на спину Рика, осторожно потянул простыню так, что стали видны ямочки над задницей: правая поменьше левой, и эта левая умоляла, чтобы к ней прижали подушечку пальца.

А еще чертово стоп-слово. Глупость же! В смысле… Вчера Дэрилу постоянно казалось, что Рик вот-вот его пошлет. Не то чтобы они устроили невесть что, просто Рик никак не вязался в голове с человеком, который станет так легко подчиняться. Нет, Дэрил бы ни за что в жизни не потребовал бы чего-то… странного. Не навредил бы Рику. Вот кто умел командовать так, что сам не поймешь, а уже бежишь выполнять, что сказано. Но в кровати они будто менялись, и Рик с чего-то совсем не возражал. Это дико заводило и едва ли не пугало. Дэрил не представлял, как себя вести. Как это будет… правильно.

В глубине дома что-то зашуршало. Дэрил приподнялся на локте, вслушался. Наверное, позабытая всеми псинка бродила по комнатам. А тут есть кое-что поинтереснее щенка. Дэрил сдвинул простыню еще ниже. Если прижаться к этой обалденной заднице губами, Рик точно проснется. Оставалось только глядеть, вспоминать вечер. Каким невероятно тесным и горячим оказался Рик внутри. Если б дьявол существовал, то быстро сообразил, за что можно купить душонку Дэрила Диксона. От легких прикосновений Рик не очнулся, не пошевелился, даже когда они стали смелее. Хотелось опять развести ягодицы, увидеть вход в тело. Только представить, как он опять сжимается вокруг члена… Дэрил выдохнул, осознал, что еще немного, и не устоит. Он прижал к заднице ладонь, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи, слегка надавил.

– Не щекочись, – сонно пробормотал Рик.

Сердце аж скакнуло. А Рик перевернулся, зачем-то натянул простыню, и Дэрил едва не застонал от разочарования.

– Иди сюда, – голос Рика был немного хриплым и одновременно мягким. Что-то негромко стукнуло, но когда вокруг шеи обвились руки, Дэрил мысленно плюнул и ответил на поцелуй. Утренняя щетина приятно покалывала щеку, хотелось потереться о нее, однако вместо этого Дэрил стиснул член Рика прямо через простыню. Тот охнул и, похоже, проснулся окончательно, открыл рот, впуская язык, выгнулся.

– Папа?

Дверь распахнулась, и Дэрил резко отпрянул, уставился на застывшего у входа в спальню пацана. Глаза Карла были размером с плошки. Он все стоял и стоял, а Дэрила как парализовало. Что за… Рик толкнул его в грудь, подался к сыну.

– Карл…

Дверь грохнула так, что стены задрожали.

– Черт! – Рик намотал на себя простыню, вскочил, метнулся прочь от постели, тут же замер. – Черт!

И Дэрил, наконец, прочухался:

– Ты сказал, он будет только днем!

– Да! Не знаю… – Рик заозирался. – Одеваемся.

Он отбросил чертову простыню, сорвал со спинки стула брюки и принялся натягивать. Дэрил тоже поднялся, схватил валявшиеся на полу штаны. Из башки, как назло, все вылетело. Он тупил, страшно тупил, пытаясь сообразить, сказать хоть что-то! Что, блядь, делать? И пацан…

– Карл! – Рик вылетел из спальни.

Когда он вернулся, Дэрил успел только кое-как застегнуть штаны. Рик с размаху уселся на кровать и принялся тереть переносицу:

– Проклятье! Заперся у себя и не открывает. – Он рвано выдохнул и уставился прямо перед собой. – Дэрил, извини, но тебе…

– Нужно свалить?

Рик кивнул, поднял с пола рубашку, надел и начал возиться с пуговицами.

– Я… поговорю с Карлом попозже. Ему нужно успокоиться.

И лучше Дэрилу пока перед пацаном не светиться. Вроде все ясно, но… как же по-кретински вышло! Надо было что-то сказать, пусть даже простое «Пока», но Дэрил сцапал рубашку и жилет и убрался. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он немного прочухался только на заднем дворе, когда притормозил, чтобы одеться до конца. Сукин сын, трусливое дерьмо… Но, блядь, что он мог-то? Пацан наверняка бесится, а Рик сумеет его успокоить, что там вообще нужно в таких случаях? Ха! Как вообще объяснить, что вздумал трахаться с другим мужиком?

А ведь Дэрил предчувствовал, что ничем хорошим свиданка в доме не кончится! Что они как пить дать спалятся! Он выматерился, провел ладонью по лицу и побрел к мотоциклу. Было стыдно, дико, невыносимо стыдно, и не поймешь, перед кем: пацаном, Риком, самим собой. Дебил! Зачем-то он саданул ботинком по переднему колесу «Триумфа». Будто легче станет! Дэрил ругнулся снова и полез за сигаретами, затянулся как следует, и наконец немного отпустило. Восемь гребанных часов утра! Куда податься? Только не в мастерскую, видеть сейчас знакомые рожи не хотелось. Значит, оставалось одно – погонять по окрестностям и охладить мозги. Словно они у Дэрила были. Дебил, повторил он себе. Дебил-дебил-дебил. Вот дерьмо!

* * *

– Карл? – Рик негромко постучал в дверь, но та была по-прежнему заперта, а сын не отвечал ни одну из попыток завязать разговор. Почему он вернулся так рано? Что-то случилось? – Карл, нам нужно побеседовать.

Опять тишина. Рик вздохнул и добавил:

– Я приготовлю тебе завтрак. И нам надо объясниться, ты ведь понимаешь?

По-прежнему ни единого шороха. Рик привычно потер разнывшуюся переносицу и отправился на кухню. Там его приветствовала Уголек, устроившаяся возле миски и выразительно возившая хвостом по полу. Рик насыпал ей корма и занялся едой для Карла. Арахисовое масло, хлеб, остатки сыра, апельсиновый сок… Он поставил их на поднос, вернулся к комнате сына и опять постучал.

– Я оставил завтрак у двери. Перекуси, если голоден.

Уголек, увязавшаяся следом, негромко заскулила. Когда Рик пошел назад, она осталась сидеть возле подноса.

Как же глупо вышло! Рик хотел найти подходящие слова, как-то подготовить Карла и лишь зачем рассказать – понятно, что такого разговора не избежать, не сейчас, так в скором времени. Но судьба в очередной раз решила поиздеваться. А ведь Карл только-только начал хорошо относиться к Дэрилу!

Зазвонил мобильный. Черт! Рик ненадолго прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу и лишь после этого взял трубку.

– Слушаю.

– Граймс? Это Митчелл Кори.

Отец приятелей Карла, не сразу сообразил Рик.

– Доброе утро.

– Вроде того. Карл случайно не дома?

– Да, вернулся полчаса назад.

– Слава богу! Так я и думал.

Значит, все-таки что-то случилось.

– Я считал, ты привезешь его к обеду.

– Собирался. – В голосе Митчелла Кори мешались облегчение и раздражение. – Но тут такое дело…

Рик промолчал, не собираясь облегчать ему разговор.

– В общем, вечером Карл поссорился с Томом и Энди. Я думал, фигня, за ночь успокоятся. Сам знаешь, какими пацаны бывают. Разругаются вусмерть, а через полчаса опять лучшие друзья. Вот я и не придал значения. Утром мы проснулись, а твоего сына и след простыл. Ну я сразу…

– Спасибо. С Карлом все хорошо.

Что это за ссора, если Карл, получается, полночи пешком добирался от озера, куда Кори отвез его и своих сыновей на рыбалку? И, черт подери, совершенно один? Хотя тут миль десять по прямой дороге… Нет, придется поговорить с ним и об этом.

– Рад слышать, – продолжал Кори. – Ты б ему мозги вправил, а то мы все чуть с ума не сошли.

– Из-за чего ребята поссорились?

– Ну… – Об этом отец Тома и Энди явно не хотел говорить. – Чепуха какая-то. Что-то о той девочке, как ее… Чья мать устроила муженьку веселую жизнь.

София и Кэрол. Рик запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок.

– Я в курсе, что Карл с этой девочкой дружит. Но люди болтают всякое, разумеется, мои пацаны наслушались, и Энди что-то ляпнул. А твой аж взвился. Я пытался унять и его, и своих по-хорошему, только дело молодое… В общем, сказал им заткнуться и спасть валить. Думал, к утру остынут.

– Что именно сказал Энди?

– Да черт я знаю! Будто слушал. – Кори все же понизил тон. – Наверное, повторил за кем-нибудь. Что это вранье. Что девчонка все придумала или мать ее науськала.

Синяки на руках у Кэрол, дорогие, слишком дорогие сережки у Софии – папа подарил. Наверное, раньше Пелетье покупал что-то подобное и жене – как извинение за каждый новый удар. _Понимаете, это была случайность! Он просил прощения, он плакал!_ Сколько раз Рик слышал подобное?

– Это не вранье. – Рик всеми силами пытался подавить растущую внутри злость и не мог. Наверное, Митчелл Кори не заслужил ее, но, проклятье, что ему стоило заткнуть своих сыновей?! – София ничего не придумывала.

– Да не заводись ты! Ну сболтнули парни чепуху.

Это не чепуха! Рик заставил себя несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть:

– В любом случае, спасибо, что позвонил.

– Не за что, – буркнул Кори. – Скажи парню, что если хочет, чтобы я снова его взял его на рыбалку, пусть извинится. И не откалывает таких номеров.

Чепуха, да? Отец Тома и Энди то ли искренне не понимал, что произошло, то ли пытался сделать вид.

– Я передам, – сухо отозвался Рик.

– Ну и отлично, – так же сухо ответили ему. – Пока.

Рик с раздражением отбросил трубку на стол и пошел к комнате Карла. Ни подноса, ни Уголек у двери не обнаружилось, хоть что-то хорошее. Рик уселся прямо на пол и прислонился спиной к стене.

– Звонил мистер Кори. Рассказал о ссоре.

Тишина.

– Наверное, мне нужно сказать что-то вроде «не принимай близко к сердцу» или «они просто повторили то, что болтают по всему Кингу». Я не буду.

Из-за двери донесся едва слышный шум, затем тявкнула Уголек.

– Но что тебе мешало позвонить? Я бы приехал и забрал тебя. 

Снова долгая тишина, затем с той стороны огрызнулись:

– А ты бы услышал?

– Карл! Разумеется, услышал. Может, я не самый лучший отец, но не настолько плохой.

Что-то стукнуло, звякнуло, потом раздались негромкие шлепки босых ног.

– Они идиоты. В смысле, Том и Энди. Я думал, они нормальные. И что мистер Кори нормальный. Это Энди за ним повторял. Так и брянул – а вот отец сказал…

Рик спрятал лицо в ладонях:

– Понятно.

– Почему? – почти выкрикнул Карл. – Почему они такие?

– Хочешь простое объяснение или сложное?

– Ничего не хочу!

Похоже, приятельству конец. И ведь не скажешь, что это несерьезно, что Том и Энди – мальчишки, у которых своих мозгов пока нет?

– Ты… – Похоже, Карл уселся с другой стороны, как устроился сам Рик. – Ты мне ничего так бы и не сказал?

– Сказал. Не сейчас, может, даже не через неделю. Но когда-нибудь обязательно все объяснил. Клянусь.

– Я думал, ты с Андреа встречаешься. Зачем ты… ну?..

Рик невесело рассмеялся:

– Представления не имею. Так получилось.

Карл некоторое время молчал.

– Где он сейчас?

– Я попросил Дэрила уйти. Наверное, он вернулся в автомастерскую.

– А… Окей, – с облегчением произнес сын.

– Карл, о том, что мы с Дэрилом встречаемся, – Какое глупое слово! – знаешь только ты и Андреа.

За дверью снова помолчали.

– Это… – едва слышно донеслось из комнаты, – вы так и будете секретничать?

– Не знаю. Дэрил не хочет никому признаваться. Ты…

– Нет! Это противно! Знаешь, как в школе трепятся про тех, из Сендер Крик? Не хочу, чтобы о тебе тоже говорили такое.

– Я тоже не хочу, – признался Рик.

– Тогда расстанься с ним!

Не могу! И как объяснить это сыну? Я не хочу, чтобы на тебя указывали пальцем, я не хочу проблем на работе, я… Карл, давай сохраним это в тайне? Как же трусливо! И как лицемерно.

– Помнишь, как миссис Пелетье не писала заявление, хотя и ты, и я знали, что муж бьет ее и Софию?

– Тут ничего общего!

– Сложно объяснить, но кое-что есть. Она тоже боялась. Тоже не хотела, чтобы на нее и дочь показывали пальцем.

Сын шумно засопел за дверью:

– Но она написала!

Шах и мат. И что помощнику шерифа Граймсу на это ответить?

– Если позавтракал, выходи. Сегодня твоя очередь мыть посуду.

Рик поднялся, одернул брюки и побрел на кухню. Дождался, когда дверь комнаты Карла скрипнет, и тот явится – поднос в руках, а у ног вьется Уголек.

Сын выглядел злым и дико несчастным. Он молча поставил посуду в раковину и открыл воду. Не примирение, лишь передышка. Карл должен остыть и все обдумать. Как надо было все обдумать и самому Рику. Но они ведь договорятся? Рик на это надеялся.

* * *

Часика два спустя отпустило окончательно. В смысле, Дэрил поступил, как поступал всегда: выкинул все к чертям собачьим из головы. Понятно, что никуда оно не делось, но прямо сейчас стало легче. Денек обещал быть до хрена жарким, и неудивительно, июнь в Джорджии – самая парилка. Небо слепило синевой, но Дэрил поспорил бы на что угодно, что к вечеру ливанет. Впрочем, до грозы еще надо дожить.

Дэрил заехал на заправку, потратил остатки денег на бензин, поразмыслил немного и направил «Триумф» к Старому Кингу. Вроде Дженни обещала, что будет сегодня в магазинчике с утра. Мотоцикл удалось припарковать совсем рядом, возле неприметной серенькой машинки и новенькой салатовой шевроле спарк, принадлежавшей Дженни. Значит, угадал. Дэрил приблизился к двери, взялся за ручку и замер. Что-то не так! Он заозирался, пытаясь сообразить, откуда взялось чувство, будто что-то заскреблось под кожей. Но на улице все казалось обычным: дома, деревья, редкие тачки, лениво катившиеся мимо, парочка каких-то идиотов, обжимавшихся прямо у старого платана… Тогда в чем дело?

А Дэрил ведь хотел захватить пистолет, но решил, что являться с ним в гости не стоит – Рик встревожится. Лучше б взял, дубина! Окей, что толку жалеть? Дэрил опустил руку, медленно, шаг за шагом, отошел от крыльца и направился вокруг здания к черному входу, молясь, чтобы Дженни отперла и его тоже. Повезло – дверь распахнулась от легкого толчка. Дэрил миновал небольшой коридорчик и кухню и остановился в проходе, ведущем в сам магазин. Из зальчика, скрытого бамбуковыми занавесками, доносились негромкие голоса. Спокойные – значит, Дэрил распсиховался зря? Или нет? Первый голос принадлежал Дженни, второй, тоже женский, отчего-то казался знакомым. Дэрил замер, пытаясь уловить каждое слово.

– …такое лето…

– …а в прошлом году…

– …обычно… каникулы в мае, но сейчас…

Чушь какая-то – погода, дети, чьи-то родственники.

– Значит, продадите магазин? – спросил смутно знакомый голос, и Дэрил навострил уши.

– Не знаю, – вздохнула Дженни. – Муж настаивает. Ни он, ни я не можем его содержать. Нужны продавцы, люди, которые разбираются во всем этом.

– Какая жалость, – запела ее собеседница. – Я так привыкла к этой лавочке. Родни… я имею в виду, мистер Харди был таким приятным человеком. Знаете, он многим помогал.

Дженни рассмеялась.

– Я не шучу, – оживленно продолжала вторая женщина. – И я говорю не только про товары. Ваш дядя умел слушать. Дело ведь не только в амулетах, важен совет. В каком-то смысле Родни… простите, мистер Харди продавал и хорошие советы.

Что за хрень? А Дженни, похоже, принимала все за чистую монету.

– Вот, смотрите, – женщина понизила голос, и Дэрил беззвучно шагнул вперед. – Ваша ладонь. Я могу пристально посмотреть на нее, нахмуриться, покачать головой и сказать, что вы собираетесь сделать важный выбор. Быть может, самый важный из тех, что перед вами стояли.

– Хиромантия, да?

– Именно. Добавлю что-нибудь про линию жизни – видите, она у вас длинная? И линию ума. А вот линия интуиции, которая поможет выбрать правильно.

Теперь рассмеялись уже обе женщины.  
– Это же чепуха, – произнесла Дженни.

– Конечно, чепуха. Но людям порой нужны зримые доказательства. И Родни делал именно так: внимательно изучал, хмурился, хотя на самом деле все знал и так – видел в глазах клиента. Но если сказать: «У вас на лице написано», впечатление будет не то.

– Как ярмарочный фокус.

– Да, чем-то похоже.

– Вы так хорошо знали дядю. 

– О, вовсе нет! Он несколько раз мне очень помог. – Женщина громко вздохнула. – А я так хотела хоть чем-то помочь ему, но не успела.

– Дядя нуждался в помощи?

– Вы ведь знаете об этих ужасных пожарах? – Незнакомка заговорила совсем тихо, и Дэрил напряг весь свой слух.

– Конечно!

– Ваш дядя боялся, что нечто подобное может случиться.

– Он…

– В Старом Кинге всегда творились нехорошие вещи. Именно поэтому Родни тут жил, пытался понять, с ними справиться.

– Я и не подозревала…

– Конечно, он почти ни с кем не делился.

Дженни сдурела, если поведется! И, главное, она совсем не походила на кого-то, кому можно вешать лапшу на уши, совсем наоборот. И что это за баба такая?

– Дженни, – проворковала тем временем та, – я ведь могу вас так называть? Я хотела бы…

Снова это ощущение – неправильное и вместе с тем знакомое! Получается, чертова баба…

– Если вас не затруднит… поступите верно… поможет…

Хватит! Дэрил вылетел в зал, уставился на обеих женщин: Дженни столбом стояла за прилавком, взгляд у нее был совершенно осоловевшим, а стерва держала ее за руку и продолжала бормотать.

– Отпусти ее! Живо!

Та охнула, шарахнулась в сторону, сметя с ближайшей полки какие-то журналы, и Дэрил обмер сам, потому что чертовой ведьмой оказалась Кэрол Пелетье. Она аж распласталась по стене и пялилась так, будто Дэрил собрался ее лупить. Хотя учитывая, что она вытворила с Дженни…

– Только двинься! – рявкнул Дэрил. Стараясь не спускать с Кэрол Пелетье глаз, он приблизился к Дженни и потряс ее за плечо. Та вздрогнула всем телом, охнула и обмякла, пришлось даже подхватить под локоть.

– Дэрил?

– Ты как?

Вроде выглядела она нормально, разве что немного сонно:

– Я… что?.. – Дженни повела туда-сюда головой, заметила Кэрол Пелетье. – Вы…

– Она пыталась промыть тебе мозги.

Именно для этого Кэрол Пелетье понадобилось взять Дженни за руку – чтобы лучше сработало.

– Простите, – пролепетала та совсем другим голосом, чем раньше. – Простите, я…

Хера с два Дэрил ей поверил! Он на ушах стоял, Софию разыскивал, психовал из-за девчонки, а ее мамаша…

– Ну вы и фрукт, дамочка!

Дженни не отрываясь смотрела на свою ладонь и сжимала и разжимала пальцы:

– Она… Дэрил, она…

– Успокойся, все пучком.

– Простите! – Кэрол обхватила себя руками и сползла по стене прямо на валявшиеся под ногами журналы. Черт, она действительно ревела? Хрена с два он поверит этим крокодильим слезам! – Я… мне надо узнать!..

– Чего?!

Кэрол выставила перед собой ладони, как защищаясь. Она тряслась всем телом, и Дэрил с какого-то хера ощутил себя злодеем, хотя злодейкой тут была только она.

– Мне… нужно выяснить… – Кэрол подняла зареванное лицо, – кто еще знает о пожарах. И о потомках. Прошу вас!

Мать твою!

– Что за хрень ты несешь?

– Мистер Диксон, прошу! Я виновата… Понимаю, что поступила плохо, но мне надо знать!

– Дэрил? – Дженни взирала на это безобразие почти с ужасом.

Он на всякий случай задвинул ее себе за спину и шагнул к скорчившейся женщине. Та сжалась в совсем плотный комок.

– Кто ты?

Кэрол замотала головой.

– Говори, кто ты, или выметайся! И я, блядь, сделаю все, чтобы ты и на милю сюда не приблизилась!

Она прижала трясущиеся руки к губам. А ей ведь действительно страшно, просто до усрачки. Тогда чего не сваливает? И Дженни… да за одно то, что она попробовала провернуть с Дженни, ее надо взять за шиворот и выставить отсюда пинком!

– Не надо, умоляю, не надо, – быстро-быстро забормотала Кэрол Пелетье. – Я… – Она ненадолго зажмурилась. – Я Аллертон. Я…

Блядь… Вот теперь они оказались в полной жопе!

* * *

– Руки держи так, чтобы я их видел, – предупредил Дэрил.

Кэрол подчинилась. Она, наконец, маленько успокоилась, зато Дженни заводилась с каждой секундой все больше и больше.

– Дэрил, она!..

– Все под контролем. Так, теперь медленно поднимайся. Дженни, придвинь ей стул.

– Но…

– Не дергайся. Ей нужен довольно долгий контакт и чтобы другой человек ни о чем не подозревал. Ты больше не попадешься.

Дженни нахмурилась, и Дэрил добавил:

– Я ж предупреждал, что это не в бирюльки играть!

Та нервно провела руками по юбке, взяла стул и подтолкнула его к Кэрол.

– Садись. И рассказывай. Это ты ведь завалилась к Рику и наговорила ему про Аллертонов?

Кэрол быстро кивнула.

– Тоже пудрила ему мозги?

– Нет! – Вскинулась та. – Клянусь!

Предположим. В конце концов, тогда Рик просто ничего бы не помнил. И обещание молчать теряло смысл.

– А что ты наплела Дженни про Харди?

– Я не лгала. – Кэрол положила руки на колени ладонями вверх. – Я действительно знала Родни, а он знал, кто я такая.

Дэрил провел пятерней по волосам. Злость уходила – даже чересчур быстро, учитывая, на что была способна женщина напротив.

– Он предполагал, что в Кинге есть люди, подозревающие о том, что стоит за осенними пожарами. – Она тяжело сглотнула. – Когда-то давно человек по имени Тимоти Макинтайр приходил к Родни в магазин и расспрашивал его. Этот Макинтайр был помощником шерифа, рылся в старых делах и подобрался очень близко. Родни говорил, что почти поверил ему. Но Макинтайр погиб, а его напарник… – Теперь Кэрол повела плечами. – Родни назвал его конформистом.

– Джереми Хардинг.

Кэрол кивнула:

– Есть те, кого все устраивает. Кто думает, что одна смерть в год – допустимая плата, пусть они даже не понимают, за что платят.

– Дэрил, о чем она? – Дженни вцепилась сзади в жилетку. Черт!

– Слушай, – он резко выдохнул и рискнул покоситься на женщину за спиной, – помнишь, я говорил, что дерьмо тут происходит?

Дженни выглядела здорово напуганной, и, пожалуй, нужно напугать еще больше. Для ее же пользы. Дэрил опять поглядел на Кэрол, но та не шевелилась, даже, кажется, дышала через раз.

– В общем, на чертовом городе лежит проклятье. Люди сгорают, поэтому оно существует. Однако при этом оно вроде как помогает, ну, в смысле, это место процветает. Не так, как раньше, но все-таки. Типа побочный эффект. Твоему дяде это здорово не нравилось. Он хотел прекратить эту херню, но не знал, как.

– И как же? – подозрительно ровно спросила Дженни.

– Я сам до конца не представляю. Короче, это проклятье раньше или позже должно сработать, но тогда тут все сгорит к чертям. Что тоже дерьмо.

Дженни издала какой-то звук, и Дэрил обернулся к ней. Чертыхнулся, покосился на Кэрол, но та по-прежнему не двигалась.

– Тогда почему дядя завещал мне магазин? – бросила Дженни.

– У тебя есть дар.

Наконец-то дошло.

– Да как он мог?! – взвилась она. – Это же… И миссис Росс… Она же знает, да? Тоже прекрасно все знает! Вы…

А Дэрил-то тут при чем?

– Я ж говорил…

– Прекрати! – Дженни хлопнула ладонью по прилавку так, что аж зазвенело. – Черта с два! Я не ребенок, чтобы меня заманивать! Не… Господи! – Она уперла руки в бока. – Морган все это время был прав. Знаете, что? Разбирайтесь сами! Я продаю чертов магазин! И ноги моей здесь больше не будет!

Она пулей вылетела из зала. Зашелестели занавески, затем каблуки застучали вверх по лестнице.

Дэрил сунул в рот ноготь большого пальца и прикусил. Ну и к лучшему. Он поглядел Кэрол, рассматривавшую собственные руки. Чертовы бабы! Всегда с ними так.

– Ладно, ты Аллертон. И чего теперь?

– Рик верит, что остановит проклятие, – шепнула та.

– Ха! Мало ли, во что он верит!

– Ты из Руа, он из Чэмберсов, но ты ему веришь. И я хочу.

– Тогда какого хрена устроила? Пришла бы, по-человечески поговорила.

Кэрол опять съежилась:

– Это не так просто. Я привыкла… привыкла, что одна, что все против меня. – Она подняла ладони, растопырила пальцы. – Это не так легко – заставить других делать, что ты хочешь. Порой невозможно. Наверное, Изабелле это удавалось играючи, но я… С женщинами проще, чем с мужчинами. С детьми проще, чем с женщинами. Со стариками проще, чем с молодыми.

– Окей, я понял принцип.

– Я ненавижу это.

– Но используешь.

Кэрол склонила голову:

– Это не защищает от Эда. Нисколечки.

– Извиняй, конечно, но прямо сейчас я что-то не готов сочувствовать.

– Я должна попросить прощения у Дженни.

– Сомневаюсь, что она тебя выслушает.

Кэрол уронила руки и опять уставилась в пол:

– Это не первый раз. Я уже проделывала с ней такое.

– Когда рисовала оберег?

Она не стала отпираться:

– Я должна была защитить людей. Хоть как-то.

– А нельзя без этих фокусов? – Черт, он все-таки начал ей сочувствовать, размазня!

– Я не умею иначе. – Кэрол послала Дэрилу настороженный взгляд, потом медленно наклонилась и принялась собирать журналы. Один, второй, третий, валявшийся поодаль, – для этого ей пришлось сложиться чуть ли не вдвое. Она положила пачку журналов на колени, принялась разглаживать помятую обложку верхнего. Дэрил подул на лохмы, чтобы не мешали следить, но вроде Кэрол не собиралась выкинуть ничего такого.

– Начинаю понимать, за что вашу семейку так не любили.

Та промолчала – тут и правда ни хрена не скажешь.

– Окей, раз уж Рик про тебя знает… Ну и София… короче, я понимаю, ты хочешь вытащить ее из этого дерьма.

Кэрол посмотрела с такой бешеной надеждой, что стало жутко.

– Ты с нами, но дурить мозги больше никому не станешь.

Чужая благодарность – какая-то собачья – вдавила в пол, и захотелось слинять куда подальше.

– Дэрил! – Дженни ураганом ворвалась в зальчик, остановилась у прилавка и оперлась о столешницу рукой. Леди-босс, мать ее.

– Чего?

И где шмотки? Вроде ж валить решила.

– Я передумала. Ты… вы должны мне все рассказать.

У него отвисла челюсть, а Дженни уверенно продолжила:

– Я, черт побери, хочу знать, что тут происходит! И имею на это полное право!

– Твой муж…

– Не тебе об этом заикаться! – Дженни наставила на него указательный палец.

Да что ей ударило? Ведь десять минут назад тряслась с перепугу. Чертовы бабы! Он даже не сообразил, что произнес это вслух. Дженни тут же задрала подбородок и отчеканила:

– Мужская шовинистическая свинья! Вы мне все расскажете, мистер Диксон. И уже потом я решу, что делать. Ясно?

Яснее некуда.

– Окей. – Не драться же с ней? – Уймись только. Обе уймитесь, – добавил он, поняв, что Дженни сейчас снова взовьется.

Она все еще злобно зыркала на Кэрол, та, уже успокоившись, изображала из себя пай-девочку и по-прежнему тискала журналы, будто те были ей родными… Чертовы, проклятущие бабы! Ведьмы! И, главное, самые настоящие ведьмы. Дэрил вляпался – по самые уши.


End file.
